


Ветра пустынь

by talesofwhales



Series: Ветра пустынь [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Getting Together, Harry Hart hates humanity, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Underage - Freeform, eggsy has a child, enormous flashbacks, even two
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 186,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofwhales/pseuds/talesofwhales
Summary: Эггси был ребёнком, заботливо выращенным в чужой для него культуре, являющим собой эталонный набор противоречий. У него было два имени и три семьи. Казалось бы, в такой ситуации впору запутаться и перестать понимать, кто ты такой на самом деле - но Гэри Анвин точно знал, кто он такой. Только никому не рассказывал.А Гарри Харту очень хотелось узнать.





	1. Сирокко

**Author's Note:**

> Стандартная рубрика варнингов: работа - тотальный ООС, почти никак не связанный с фильмом. Возраст Гарри традиционно изменён в меньшую сторону в угоду автору (Гарри старше Эггси на 15 лет. Всего-то), и он определённо не самый приятный человек. Огромная куча ОЖП и ОМП, в которых вы можете невзначай запутаться, орфографические ошибки, жестокий слоуберн, громадные флэшбеки, описание отношений сексуального характера между подростками, упоминания употребления наркотиков. В общем, весело тут у нас... Заходите, располагайтесь, надеюсь, вам понравится )

Солнце палило нещадно. Знойное марево делало картинку перед глазами нечеткой, хотелось пить, тело ныло от непривычной жары, голова раскалывалась. Белые стены зданий старого города, казалось, вот-вот должны были начать раскаляться докрасна.  
Возможно, он излишне драматизировал, и виной было то, что он просто непривычен к такой жаре, какая стоит в Рабате в августе. Но ничего. Ещё немного, и он доберётся до своего номера в отеле, где есть кондиционер – и тогда даже черти не заставят его выйти наружу до наступления темноты.  
И хотя до отеля оставалась всего десять минут хода, спустя эти самые десять минут, заходя в номер, Гарри Харт проклинал чертову Африку, свою работу, и себя самого, порой излишне изобретательного, самостоятельно придумавшего эту аферу и добровольно в неё ввязавшийся.  
План был прост, но изящен. В Марокко было много неразработанных месторождений горючих сланцев и много не электрифицированных железных дорог. У Гарри был новый, только что запатентованный способ добычи сланцевых, более эффективный и быстрый чем все существующие, но ещё, в силу новизны, непопулярный, и половина акций небольшой железнодорожной компании, которая в основном занималась обслуживанием железных дорог на Британских островах, во Франции и на юге Европы.  
Марокко, с учетом того, как востребована здесь была железная дорога, того, что она была на пятьдесят процентов не электрифицирована, то есть, по меркам современного мира была пережитком прошлого, и того, что у этой страны дела шли совсем неплохо, был большим лакомым куском для любой железнодорожной компании, вот только марокканские власти не хотели ни с кем сотрудничать, обычно объясняя это тем, что у них нет столько денег, хотя на самом деле всё справедливо объяснялось тем, что все железные дороги Марокко находились в ведении одной-единственной национально компании и при этом пускать в отрасль частников, да ещё и иностранных, было нонсенсом.  
План Харта, как уже отмечалось, был прост – он предлагает им свою технологию разработки сланцевых месторождений, не требуя за это вообще ничего, кроме одного – часть прибыли, которую страна получает от последующего использования полезных ископаемых, правительство страны тратит на электрификацию и модернизацию железнодорожной сети. Которую, конечно же, проводит компания Харта.  
Решение о том, что он будет заниматься переговорами по этой «афере», в общем-то, не обсуждалось - так как он был не только одним из директоров компании, но и её самым опытным инженером, а также имел репутацию виртуозного переговорщика, а такого таланта, как правило, за инженерами не наблюдалось вообще. Видимо, те четыре года, которые Харт в юности честно отсидел на факультете международных отношений, всё же давали свои плоды. А может, он от природы обаятельный и убедительный негодяй.  
Так или иначе – сейчас это не имело значения. Потому что тут – здесь вот, в этом чертовом жарком и пыльном Марокко – ни его навыки, ни его обаяние не работали. Он приехал неделю назад, был уже на четырёх встречах с одними и теми же людьми – и за это время ничего, вообще ничего не поменялось в лучшую сторону. Самая конкретная формулировка, которую ему удалось услышать за это время, звучала как «иншааллах» и была вовсе, совсем, абсолютно не убедительна. Большую часть времени люди, с которыми он вёл переговоры, пили чай и общались друг с другом, а не с ним. Судя по их оживлённому тону, обсуждали они вовсе не железные дороги и добычу сланцевых, о которых говорил Харт, а что-то куда более интересное. Харту же оставалось вопросительно смотреть на переводчика, который лишь пожимал плечами и улыбался, видимо, с целью успокоить своего клиента, хотя этим только больше злил.  
Не удивительно, что, когда его переводчик, которого ему так долго и упорно искали здесь, слёг в больничку с малярией, Харт даже вздохнул с облегчением.  
Хорошо это было потому, что Гарри, на самом деле, начал подозревать, что этот переводчик вовсе не так хорош, как ему описывали. И, возможно, ему даже навязали человека, которому в ненавязчивой форме было указано провалить переговоры. Харт уже оставил у себя в планере заметку о том, что нужно проверить, кому конкретно принадлежит идея нанять именно этого человека.  
Плохо это было потому, что Харту, каким-то образом, нужно срочно найти нового переводчика. Потому что английский здесь не в почете, а у него самого способностей к языкам нет от слова «совсем».  
Поисками он занимается оставшуюся часть дня, в компании графина с водой и стакана со льдом. Успех приходит с коротким звонком одному знакомому по долгу службы компьютерщику. Не из тех, которые могут установить информационную систему, а из тех, кто может перепрограммировать мозги вашей кофеварки так, чтобы она внезапно возжелала вашей смерти. В общем, тот был хорошим специалистом и большим занудой, скупым на похвалы и положительные ответы.  
И этот человека дал ему телефон некоего Гэри Анвина.  
\- Поначалу он может показаться тебе придурком, но, на удивление, этот парень знает, что делает, - последовал комментарий после озвучивания телефонного номера. И Гарри понимал, что это очень лестный комментарий, хотя, может, с первого раза вовсе таким и не кажется. И поэтому решил звонить по полученному номеру сразу же.  
Трубку поднимают со второго гудка и отвечают на арабском. Предположительно.  
\- Добрый вечер. Я могу поговорить с Гэри Анвином?  
\- Привет. Вы по адресу, это я, - отвечает тот же голос, но уже на английском, - с кем имею честь? Чем могу быть полезен?  
И, хотя сам голос явно принадлежит взрослому человеку, интонация и манера речи заставляют Харта подумать, что его дурят, и на том конце провода с ним говорит совсем ещё мальчишка. Поэтому отвечает он с заминкой – ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы хоть как-то убедить себя, что только что он слышал голос действительно взрослого человека.  
\- Меня зовут Гарри Харт. Мне необходимы услуги переводчика. Переговоры, синхронный перевод. По срокам – ориентировочно три недели в Рабате, затем, если всё пройдёт как надо, две-три недели в Касабланке. Скорее всего, каждый день за исключением выходных. Разумеется, с договором на предоставление услуг. Пятьдесят процентов я плачу вам после заключения договора, остальные пятьдесят – по завершению переговоров. Если итогом переговоров будет соглашение сторон, которым я буду полностью удовлетворён, то ещё тридцать процентов сверх всей суммы.  
Потом Харт называет эту самую сумму и Анвин на том конце провода едва не присвистывает. Но удерживается, выдерживает небольшую паузу и отвечает уже куда более деловым тоном:  
\- Окей, я вас понял. Когда начинаются ваши переговоры и какую область затрагивают? Если это что-то специфическое, мне нужно будет подготовиться.  
\- Переговоры начались неделю назад, переводчик мне нужен в сроки из разряда «ещё вчера», - мрачно констатирует Харт. - Железнодорожная и добывающая промышленность.  
Тут Гэри всё же не выдерживает и присвистывает.  
\- Мне до Рабата два с половиной часа езды на машине. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы встретится завтра с утра, обсудить всё в деталях и решить, подходим ли мы друг другу?  
\- Меня бы это устроило.  
\- Скажете мне, где вы остановились?  
Харт диктует адрес и название отеля.  
\- Окей. Итак… Одиннадцать утра?  
\- Идёт. Может, мне стоит заказать для вас такси?  
\- Да расслабьтесь, - добродушно фыркает парень, возвращая обратно ту «невзрослую» манеру разговора, - до скорого, мистер Харт.  
\- До свидания, мистер Анвин.  
На этом их разговор заканчивается. Гарри не может определиться с тем, как теперь оценивать ситуацию – то ли дело идёт на лад, то ли всё ещё хуже, чем было. Но этот телефонный разговор очевидно привел его в замешательство, что вообще не так-то просто сделать. Привести Гарри Харта в замешательство за десять минут разговора! Да где это видано? Стареет он, что ли?  
Харт решает, что он просто перегрелся на солнце и думать об этом больше не стоит – всё станет понятно после встречи завтра с утра.  
***  
Гэри Анвин оказывается слишком молод – и Гарри, который, вроде бы, и был готов к такому, всё равно удивлён. Но оказывается, что молодость – это просто первое, на чем он заострил внимание – на самом деле есть ещё пара веских причин для удивления, раскрывающие себя одна за другой в соответствии со степенью их очевидности.  
Гэри входит в отель в десять минут двенадцатого, когда Гарри уже расположился за столиком в лобби отеля, и может наблюдать за тем, как вошедший обращается к сотруднику на рецепшене, а тот, в свою очередь, указывает в сторону Гарри.  
Гэри подходит к его столику не сразу – ещё минуты три у него занимает общение всё с тем же сотрудником. До Гарри доносятся обрывки веселой беседы на арабском. Он с удивлением замечает, что к тому, как тут все любят болтать не по делу, и к тому, что опоздание меньше получаса опозданием не считают, он уже привык и почти не раздражается.  
Итак, через четыре минуты, успев по пути завернуть к барной стойке и сказать пару слов бармену, человек, с которым Гарри вчера вечером разговаривал по телефону, оказывается перед ним. Он одет в светлые льняные брюки и белую тунику с орнаментом, вышитом по воротнику до плеч, а на голове у него, скрывая волосы, замысловато повязан оливкового цвета платок.  
Если бы Харт увидел кого-то в таком головном уборе в центре Лондона, то внутри себя навесил бы на него ярлык хиппи или городского сумасшедшего. Да, он был снобом. Но спустя неделю, проведённую в этом пекле, он был готов признать, что подобные платки – из тонкой ткани, даже несколько слоёв которой не создают ненужного утепления, но при этом защищают голову от солнца – штука вполне разумная. И иногда даже, как в этом случае, эстетически-приемлемая.  
\- Добрый день, - улыбается между тем Гэри, и ловким и явно привычным движением смахивает платок с головы, суёт его в рюкзак, и ставит рюкзак на пол, прислонив к ножке стола. Вообще-то, платок он мог и не снимать - здесь считается нормальным находиться в головном уборе в помещении. Но, видимо, дань вежливость – решает Харт до того, как перейти в состояние окончательного, но тщательно скрываемого замешательства – хотя вот бармен, который принёс за их столик чай, вообще не скрывает своего удивления, за что получает от Гэри ослепительную улыбку и «спасибо» на чистом арабском. И пара арабов за соседним столиком тоже пялятся, не скрываясь.  
\- Добрый день, - отзывается Харт, откашлявшись.  
Почему-то то, что у Гэри Анвина зелёные глаза, заметно не сразу – то ли внимание отвлекает контраст загорелой кожи и белой ткани туники, то ли он слишком засмотрелся на этот платок на голове, который, кстати, под цвет глаз, но! Но. Когда под платком оказываются белые волосы, явно выцветшие на солнце из русого, сразу заметен и цвет глаз.  
Его переводчик, во вполне привычной для здешних мест одеждой, с отличным арабским произношением и с абсолютно не соответствующей двум предыдущим пунктам внешностью смотрится как-то даже немного слишком экстравагантно. И он явно это знает. И ему явно это нравится.  
Гэри как ни в чем не бывало наливает себе чаю, предлагает Харту присоединиться, но тот отказывается, потому что не понимает, как в такую жару можно пить кипяточный чай, как любят делать здесь – и они как-то незаметно начинают обсуждать деловые нужды Харта.  
У Гэри Анвина еле-еле заметный акцент, произношение, выдающее в нём британца и периодически случающиеся посередине предложения паузы, которые требуются, очевидно, для того, чтобы вспомнить нужное слово на английском. Он явно не арабских кровей – очень сложно представить себе такое, глядя на светлые глаза и волосы – но при этом в его манере держаться и обращаться к окружающим отчетливо видно, что он не чувствует, и никогда не чувствовал себя иностранцем в этой стране. Но версия о том, что родился и жил здесь всю жизнь не кажется правдоподобной – нет, слишком уж заметен это британский выговор, который можно привезти с собой только из-за Ла-Манша.  
В общем, Харт с удивлением осознаёт, что он позволил себя заинтриговать – уж слишком необычным персонажем был этот Гэри Анвин, образ которого смутно напоминал Харту фигуру этакого Лоуренса Аравийского, истории о котором Гарри обожал, будучи ребёнком – «Семь столпов мудрости» он прочел, когда ему было десять – и за этим последовало трёхгодичное глубокое увлечение этим персонажем, последствиями которого является то, что Харт до сих пор может в деталях пересказать ход антитурецкого восстания.  
К счастью, в ходе разговора выясняется, что хоть Гэри и молод – ему всего двадцать шесть, в профессиональном плане он выглядит весьма опытным – в основном он, конечно, занимался переводами статей и книг с довольно широким разбросом по тематике, но и опыт синхронного перевода у него имелся. И плюсом к знанию арабского и английского шёл ещё и французский.  
\- Ну и ещё кое-что, что едва ли будет полезно конкретно вам, - скромно уточняет Гэри.  
В общем, Харт, подписывая договор на оказание услуг, совсем не переживает по поводу того, что повёлся на загадочное происхождение и зелёные глаза, хотя на него это и не похоже. Нет, этот тип был словарём на ножках, который умел очень хорошо и грамотно говорить, и удерживать в разговоре правильный баланс непосредственности и делового интереса, что, чего уж скрывать, Харту импонировало.  
Они договариваются о том, что за этот день Харт уладит вопрос с жильём для Гэри – потому как живёт тот в Танжере, и они встретятся завтра после того, как Гэри расположится, чтобы сразу перейти к делу и на этом расстаются.  
Харт впервые за неделю с лишним наконец чувствует себя довольным тем, как идут дела.  
***  
Как правило, Гэри везло – работа появлялась тогда, когда пригодилась бы больше всего. Может быть, дело было не в везении, а в том, что он наконец проработал достаточно долго и выдавал результат достаточно хороший для того, чтобы заказчики начали приходить к нему сами, а не ему приходилось их искать. И хотя те времена, когда денег отчаянно не хватало, он помнил ещё очень хорошо, сейчас дела шли куда лучше. Но всё равно – лишними деньги совсем не были. А сумма, предложенная предположительным англичанином, кстати, была, по меркам Анвина, неприлично большой. За месяц он точно ещё ни разу столько не зарабатывал.  
Конечно, оставался шанс того, что его собеседник на деле окажется каким-нибудь придурком – но этот шанс перестаёт существовать на следующее утро по прошествии первых десяти минут разговора. Харт прилично выглядит, обращается к нему исключительно «мистер Анвин», пялится на него удивленно ровно три секунды после того, как Гэри предстаёт перед ним во всем своём белобрысом великолепии (а три секунды – это очень хороший, почти лучший результат), отчетливо знает, чего хочет – правда, масштабы его желаний обширны и действительно серьёзны – настолько, что Гэри, осознав масштабы, едва не сдрейфил, но дал себе мысленного пинка и быстро собрался.  
За сутки, прошедшие с их встречи, Гэри успевает вернуться обратно в Танжер, собрать вещей недели на две – он всё равно планирует приезжать хотя бы раз в неделю по мере возможностей, но опыт показывает, что первая неделя по разным причинам всегда становится авральной, поэтому перестраховывается. Собирает с собой всю свою работу – на самом деле, работы у него сейчас немало, но сроки не горят, а такого, чтобы он был занят с делами Харта весь день напролёт точно не будет – поэтому он сможет работать с переводами по утрам и вечерам. Ночует дома, рано утром прощается с домашними и возвращается в Рабат, селится в гостиницу, расположенную в десяти минутах от гостиницы Харта и почти вплотную от места, где проводятся переговоры. Не тратя время на распаковку вещей, быстро принимает душ, надевает одежду из самого тонкого льна, что у него есть – потому что сегодня погода решила дать жару в прямом смысле этого слова, прячет голову под платком и идёт встречаться с Хартом.  
Очевидно, что за время, которое у них есть, Гэри не успеет не то что освоить, а даже толком осознать что-то о железнодорожном деле или добыче ископаемых – не стоило и пытаться. Поэтому было решено, что сегодняшний день они посвятят тому, что Гарри попробует в общих чертах донести до Гэри информацию по тем областям, хоть какое-то представление о которых облегчит ему жизнь в ближайших месяц, и в ходе беседы Гэри, который наверняка будет встречать слова, перевода которых на арабский он не знает в свете их узкой области использования, будет их записывать, чтобы перевести их вечером и не тормозить в процессе непосредственных переговоров.  
Потому что тормозить Гэри не любил.  
Гэри всерьёз опасался, что Харт окажется тем ещё занудой и предстоящая встреча превратится в тяжелое испытание – постараться не уснуть под сложную монотонную нудятину, да ещё и что-то из неё уяснить. Но когда они, встретившись и обменявшись формальными фразами, располагаются за столом, заваленном бумагами, и принимаются за дело, Гэри понимает, что его опасения напрасны. Да что так ему даже интересно! Нет, шестерёнки в его голове, отвечающие за области физики, химии и всего такого, движутся тяжело и со скрипом по причине своего плачевно-заржавелого состояния, но это не беда. Раза три или около того Гэри чувствует себя ну совсем, безнадёжно тупым – но Гарри умудряется ему объяснить всё, причем в последний раз – и вовсе с помощью рисунков.  
\- Ну всё, похоже, с вас хватит, - после этого самого последнего эпизода анвинова слабоумия заключает Гарри.  
Анвин не имеет причин спорить.  
\- Ох, похоже, да. Это что, какое-то лёгкое место, да?  
\- Не самое элементарное, но и не очень сложное, - демократично отзывается Харт.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не говорите так не для того, чтобы пощадить мои чувства, - фыркает Гэри.  
\- Обычно я не имею такой привычки, - поводит плечами Харт, позволяя себе лёгкую улыбку и принимается методично собирать бумаги в стопку на краю стола.  
По итогу этот разговор стол полезен не только со стороны просвещения его нынешнего переводчика – в процессе они на удивление легко установили контакт друг с другом – общение складывалось довольно легко, без обременяющего формализма, без излишней фамильярности, скорее с каким-то отстранённым вежливым дружелюбием. Что примечательно, такой тон задал именно Гэри. За себя-то Гарри знал, что «его» тоном был как раз-таки унылый формализм – и иногда это его здорово в самом себе раздражало.  
\- Раз с этим покончено, могу я задать вам пару вопросов насчет переговоров? – отрывает Харта от размышлений Анвин и, получив от Гарри немного подозрительный взгляд и утвердительный кивок, продолжает:  
\- Как показывает опыт, это стоит прояснить сразу же – в процессе перевода я, скорее всего, периодически могу несколько изменять высказанные вами формулировки. Иногда это не будет сильно влиять на смысл, иногда – будет влиять довольно ощутимо. О каждом случае я, разумеется, буду вам сообщать, но уже постфактум. Если это слишком вас настораживает – нужно сказать об этом сейчас. И все смыслы, которые вы хотите донести, будут донесены…  
У Харта сейчас такой вид, сочетающий в себе крайнюю степень подозрительности, скептицизм и явную борьбу доводов за то, чтобы верить Анвину и за то, чтобы сжечь его на костре за ересь, что Гэри, как не старается, не выдерживает – и запинается в середине предложения, посмеиваясь.  
\- Не смотрите на меня так, будто я Орлеанская дева.  
\- Но вы же понимаете, как это звучит, - тон Гарри всё ещё довольно серьёзный, но взгляд – уже совсем не такой тяжелый, как несколько секунд назад.  
\- Понимаю, - подтверждает Гэри, - я как раз собирался объяснить, но вы меня почти напугали.  
На эту реплику Харт даже улыбается и кивает, дав понять, что он готов к объяснениям.  
\- Тут дело в разнице менталитетов. Особенно большие проблемы возникают обычно с англичанами и немцами, потому что вы излишне категоричны, требуете точных сроков и четких ответов. Тут так не принято. А уж учитывая то, с какими предложениями приехали вы… в общем, осторожность, тактичность и терпение не помешают. Вашей натуре придётся помучиться, понимаю, зато в итоге вы получите то, чего хотите. А так как – без обид – с тактичностью и терпением в переговорах у вас, скорее всего, проблемы, потому что вы привыкли «дожимать» - я буду своеобразной цензурой… ну или как-то так.  
Гэри не первый раз объяснял это всё, но от этого легче не становилось. Но, поработав переводчиком на переговорах, он уже успел в полной мере оценить масштабы катастрофы – то есть разницы менталитетов, из-за которой чаще всего не случались сделки, потому что стороны, несмотря на переводчика, продолжали говорить на разных языках. Поэтому иногда – не часто, обычно если ему хорошо платили или клиент по какой-то причине ему нравился (сейчас – и то, и другое), Гэри предпринимал вот такую попытку предложить избежать всех этих вавилонских ужасов.  
Гарри молчит довольно долго. Молчит и смотрит на Гэри таким… одновременно отстранённым и внимательным взглядом, что у Анвина, почему-то, возникает ассоциация с рентгеновским аппаратом и он подумывает, не спросить ли, как там чувствует себя его привычный вывих правого плеча.  
\- Ладно, - всё-таки кивает Харт. – Давайте попробуем. Но мы тут же свернём этот сомнительным эксперимент, если мне не понравится то, куда он ведёт.  
\- Естественно, - улыбается Гэри.  
Почему-то каждая такого рода победа – когда эти серьёзные типы, застёгивающие рубашки наглухо даже когда на улице сорок градусов жары, позволяют ему изменять смысл своих слов на его усмотрения – его очень радует.  
Возможно, это латентное стремление к власти. А может быть, просто потребность в том, чтобы ему верили.  
\- О, и ещё кое-что. Не отказывайтесь от чая. Это, между прочим, невежливо.  
***  
Описывать следующие полторы недели нет нужды – в основном они состояли из переговоров. Гарри увидел качественную разницу между его бывшим и его нынешним переводчиком в первый же день. И с каждым днём он всё больше благодарил провидение за малярию, потому как за неделю переговоров с участием первого переводчика они не продвинулись ни на шаг, а за полторы недели переговоров с участием Анвина они были близки к подписанию первого договора. Группа из трёх человек, с которыми они начинали общаться в первый день, сейчас увеличилась вдвое. Гарри научился пить горячий чай. Гэри был без преувеличений великолепен, но явно на пределе возможностей – во время переговоров этого заметно не было, но после, когда они вдвоём обычно садились в лобби отеля и обсуждали прошедший и грядущий дни, было заметно, что ему чуть ли не физически сложно говорить по-английски.  
И вот, ещё через три дня, договор был подписан. Они выходят из офисного здания – за две недели это место осточертело обоим – в неожиданную, благословенную прохладу вечера. Гэри глубоко вдыхает пыльный прохладный воздух и выдыхает с явным облегчением, смотрит на Харта, который выглядит куда более растерянным, чем обычно. То ли не верит, что тут бывает так прохладно, то ли не верит в то, что они только что получили пять заветных подписей.  
Дальше всё происходит почти само собой – Анвин предлагает прогуляться до океана, раз погода их балует, а завтра не надо вставать чуть свет, Харт говорит, что понятия не имел, что где-то здесь есть океан, Гэри принимает это за согласие. На набережной они оказываются через семь минут.  
\- Остановимся на минуту? – просит Гэри, кивком указывая на бетонное ограждение набережной и получая утвердительный кивок в ответ.  
Пока Гарри немного удивленно (Анвин отмечает, что в этом лёгком удивлении есть что-то очень милое) смотрит на океан, который посмел внезапно оказаться в четырёх кварталах от улицы, на которой расположен его отель, Гэри открывает рюкзак и достаёт оттуда табак, папиросную бумагу и ловкими, отработанными движениями сооружает самокрутку. К концу процесса Харт наблюдает уже за ним – взглядом не менее удивленным, каким только что смотрел на океан, кстати.  
Понятное дело, что Гэри просто не может не заулыбаться.  
\- Присоединитесь? – интересуется он. – Это ничем не похоже на сигареты. Да и на тот табак, что продают в Лондоне, тоже.  
\- Не думал, что вы курите, - говорит Харт, принимая протянутую ему самокрутку и наблюдая за тем, как Анвин принимается за создание второй – несколько быстрых, потрясающе точных движений.  
\- М-м. Я и не курю. Не постоянно, - он зажимает самокрутку в губах, убирает табак и бумагу обратно, достаёт зажигалку, - только по особым случаям.  
Он чиркает зажигалкой, сначала даёт прикурить Харту, потом закуривает сам. Затягивается – глубоко, с нескрываемым наслаждением, прикрыв глаза, так, что сразу ясно становится – не лукавит, действительно – по особым случаям. Так наслаждаться чем-то повседневным попросту не получилось бы.  
Харта не слишком волнует тот факт, что он снова смотрит на своего переводчика, до тех пор, пока тот не открывает глаза, медленно выдыхая дым. Харт ценит красоту. А Анвин красив, и при этом ведёт себя так, будто бы либо не знает о своей красоте, либо не придает ей никакого значения. Это весьма… необычно.  
Табак же действительно весьма и весьма неплох – терпкий и сладковатый.  
\- И какой особый случай сегодня?  
\- Шутите? – фыркает Анвин. – Это, между прочим, было тяжело. Вы ничего не смыслите в здешнем этикете.  
\- Это правда, - усмехается Харт. Он отдаёт себе отчет в том, что так быстро пройденный первый этап – во многом заслуга Анвина, который в течении полутора недель посвящал его в особенности здешнего менталитета и порой прямо в процессе переговоров переворачивал фразы Харта чуть ли не с ног на голову, и о, какой у него при этом был взгляд.  
Харт понимает, что Гэри уже заслужил свои тридцать процентов премиальных. И что нужно будет заплатить ему ещё тридцать сверх всего, если переговоры в Касабланке пройдут так же хорошо.  
\- Кому вообще в голову пришла эта мысль? Провернуть всё вот так? – отвлекает его от мыслей голос Гэри.  
\- Мне, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
\- Да вы дьявол, - тянет Гэри с нескрываемым восхищением.  
\- Благодарю, - церемонно кивает Харт, чем заставляет Гэри рассмеяться – по-детски беззаботно, громко, запрокинув голову назад.  
\- Общайтесь, - говорит Гэри, отсмеявшись, и переходит обратно к рабочим вопросам. - Итак, как я понимаю, у нас целая неделя до Касабланки?  
\- Верно. Раз всё так удачно сложилось, я успею слетать в Англию, позвоню вам, как только вернусь и улажу все вопросы с поисками жилья.  
Гэри кивает, показывая, что принял сказанное к сведению.  
Они гуляют по набережной вдоль океана ещё минут тридцать за ленивой беседой практически ни о чем и прощаются, когда окончательно темнеет.  
\- До встречи в Касабланке. Озаботьтесь гардеробом полегче, - на прощание советует Гэри.  
\- А вы отдохните хорошенько. Едва ли я обрету знание о местном этикете за неделю.  
\- Я постараюсь, - фыркает Гэри, заранее зная, что ничерта он не отдохнёт – в эти полторы недели у него не было времени на переводы, а это значит, он будет заниматься только ими.  
Ну, то есть, не только ими. Потому что помимо переводов в Танжере его ждёт дочь, которая вот уже пять дней будит его звонками с утра пораньше и сообщает о том, как она соскучилась, жена, которая будет чутко следить за тем, чтобы он не сидел за переводами сутки напролет, и сын, который ещё слишком маленький для того, чтобы учинять какие-то глобальные препятствия и проблемы, но достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы требовать внимания, забираясь по штанине вверх в стремлении оказаться на ручках и перемешивать бумаги на его столе в один сплошной бардак.  
Но Гэри ни в коем случае не жаловался, нет. Он до смерти по этому соскучился.


	2. Хамсин. Part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дальше будет флешбек. Автор немного увлёкся, так что флешбек состоит из трёх частей... sorry not sorry ))  
Варнинг! Флешбек имеет отношение только к Гэри. Присутствует кучка ОМП и ОЖП. Если вы вдруг запутались в персонажах - ругайтесь, и я сделаю список действующих лиц и прицеплю куда-нибудь ))

И тут наступает тот самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы начать длинную, сложную и запутанную историю, коей является биография Гэри Анвина.  
Начать стоит с той семьи, которая сыграла в его жизни самую главную роль. Члены этой семьи не связаны с Гэри никаким кровным родством и когда-то давно, когда его ещё не было на свете, были кочевниками-скотоводами Западной Сахары. По причине волнений, связанных с территориальными спорами между Марокко и Сахарской Республикой, эта семья на какое-то время осела в лагерях сахарских беженцев в городе Тиндуфе, что в Алжире, а ещё через какое-то время переселилась в Марокко – в место, находящееся совсем рядом с границей между Марокко и Алжиром и полностью обосновались там, занявшись скотоводством и сельским хозяйством уже вне кочевого режима.  
Эта семья была большой, но из её всей нас интересует один младший сын. Его звали Амир, у него было два старших брата, здоровых, сильных и помогающих отцу в уходе за скотом, посадках и сборах урожая, и прочих делах фермы. Он же с детства не отличался крепким здоровьем и больше времени проводил с матерью. С позволения мужа она научила младшего сына грамоте и письму, основам математики, рисования – а дальше Амир, оказавшийся жадным до знаний, учился уже сам, добывая книги в самых мыслимых и немыслимых местах, рисуя на всех доступных поверхностях всеми подручными средствами. Школы в месте, где они жили, не было, но неполное среднее образование он получил – каждый день ездил на велосипеде в школу – час туда, и час обратно. Больших возможностей относительно образования в округе просто не было. В Танжер он уезжает, когда ему исполняется шестнадцать – по сути, едет в никуда – без денег даже на обратную дорогу.  
Но ночевать на улице, за исключением первых нескольких дней, ему не приходится – волею судеб (а на самом деле, благодаря своей убедительности, упорству и какой-никакой, но образованности) он устраивается в антикварную лавку на условиях, выгодных и для себя – ему дают работу, крошечную комнатушку над лавкой и столь же крошечное жалование, которого должно хватать на еду, и для работодателя – эксцентричного типа лет сорока, который получает себе в меру образованного помощника за бесценок. Работа с кучей ценного старья, которая начинается с приведения в порядок пыльного, запущенного рукописного реестра и перебора не менее пыльных древних книг, большинство из которых не представляют ценности, неожиданно приходится Амиру по вкусу. Через два года, к восемнадцати годам, он кое-что смыслит в антиквариате и иногда допускается к мелким работам по реставрации, а в его комнатушке становится всё больше книг и принадлежностей для рисования. К двадцати годам он живёт в собственной небольшой квартирке, может на глаз отличить антикварную вещь от хлама, реставрировать старые книжные издания и картины, и большую часть времени заменяет в лавке её непосредственного хозяина, который теперь, вырастив себе достойного помощника, катается по миру и охотится за разными баснословно дорогими безделицами. Тогда же, в двадцать лет, в какой-то из особенно жарких дней, едва ли не засыпая над книгой, он знакомится с Адель.  
Её родители были берберами и переехали из Марокко во Францию, где она родилась и выросла. Она училась на историка, была на последнем курсе, потому что закончила школу экстерном, и начинала писать диссертацию. Она искала одну конкретную книгу и у них в лавке такой не было – слишком «современная» по их меркам, но Амир смог подсказать, где девушка, скорее всего, может найти что-то подобное. Через неделю она вернулась, чтобы его поблагодарить. Он поинтересовался, чем она занимается – из искреннего интереса. Так сложилось, что их разговор затянулся на три часа, а вечером, закрывая лавку, Амир предложил Адель встретится завтра, чтобы прогуляться по местам, в которых могут быть книги по интересующей её тематике.   
Их роман происходил не так быстро, но бурно, они виделись не так часто, но использовали время вместе сполна. Действительно быстро всё начало меняться через три года – Адель защитила кандидатскую, поступила в докторантуру, родила их первого сына и переехала в Марокко. У них всё получалось как-то совсем не так, как было принято в арабском обществе того времени – взять хотя бы то, что поженились они уже после рождения ребёнка - но, видимо, они оба умело мимикрировали под среду. Они переехали в квартиру побольше. Адель готовилась к защите научной работы и получению докторской степени по истории, ездила по конференциям, выступала с докладами, писала статьи, участвовала в раскопках – причем по половине мероприятий она ездила с сыном. Забеременела во второй раз, через три года с небольшим после рождения первого ребёнка у них родился второй сын. Адель защитила докторскую. Они снова переехали в квартиру ещё больших размеров. Прежний хозяин лавки ушел на покой, поручив ведение своего дела Амиру, потому что, как он говорил, тот был единственным, кому он мог это доверить, потому что сам его всему научил. Наличие двух детей не помешало Адель продолжать разъезжать по миру, а Амиру – расширять своё дело. Это было не сложно – они были или все вместе, или дети были с Адель, или с Амиром, или во Франции, у родителей Адель – там они обычно проводили всё лето.   
Они были довольно необычной для этих мест, легкой на подъём, красивой и счастливой семьёй. Адель, конечно, часто в шуточной манере говорила о том, что не отказалась бы и от дочки, но когда у них, после шестилетнего перерыва и немалого числа попыток рождается третий сын – окрылена счастьем не меньшим, чем была бы, если бы родилась девочка.  
С рождением третьего ребёнка в их жизни пришло много перемен, много трудностей, горечи и слёз – но и много счастья. Адель понимала, что к третьему сыну она испытывает ещё большую любовь, чем к двум другим – это была любовь требовательная, почти что мучительная. Адель не знала до этого, что любить своего ребёнка может быть так тяжело.  
Только потом она думает о том, что, возможно, какая-то её часть знала, что произойдёт и поэтому она пыталась отдать этому ребёнку как можно больше себя.   
В тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмом на границе с Алжиром снова начались волнения. Радикальные исламисты никогда ещё не заходили так далеко на запад, выбирая своими целями районы с большей плотностью населения, но в последнее время наблюдалась тенденция их рассредотачивания к границам. На территориях, где вели хозяйство родители Амира, в этом году разыгралась засуха – воду приходилось экономить, но в условиях жесткой экономии вести хозяйство было в разы тяжелее – но это была плата за то, чтобы не остаться без урожая и уберечь небольшое поголовье скота. В добавок к этому, не так давно погиб один из старших братьев Амира – средний по старшинству в семье. Становилось слишком тяжело – когда стало очевидно, что без хоть какой-то помощи они не справятся, мать Амира сама позвонила им. Отец его о помощи просить не любил, и более того – не умел.  
Адель наотрез отказалась брать сыновей с собой. Муж её понял. Его мать… как это не удивительно, но поняла тоже. Мальчики пытались спорить.  
-Вы побудете у бабушки и дедушки в Лионе. Слышать ничего не хочу. Если что-то случится с вами… вы же должны понимать, что я не выдержу.  
Мальчики, которые слыли теми ещё спорщиками, сейчас не смогли сказать ни слова наперекор.   
Чуть больше месяца назад умер их младший брат. Младший сын Адель. Их маленький львёнок.  
Третья беременность далась Адель куда тяжелее, чем две предыдущих, ребёнок родился раньше срока, совсем крохотным, но кричал так, как не кричал ни один из её сыновей, которые рождались раза в два более упитанными. Акушерка тогда искренне посмеялась такому задору.   
-Привет, львёнок, - сказала Адель, когда младенца дали ей на руки. Он тут же успокоился.   
Каким же он был крохотным!  
Тем не менее, общим решением – её, мужа и старших сыновей - они назвали этого кроху Леоном.  
Со здоровьем у Лео не ладилось – он неважно видел, медленно рос, плохо ел и болел в общей сложности примерно по пять месяцев в году. Заболевал быстро, выздоравливал долго и тяжело. На лечение болезней уходило много времени, средств и нервов. Были использованы, кажется, уже все подходы. Его оберегали от любого ветерка. Его вообще прекращали оберегать от капризов погоды. Пытались побыть где-то посередине этих двух состояний. Исполняли все назначения врачей. Давали лекарства, которые продавались в Марокко. Доставали французские и английские лекарства. Пробовали средства народной медицины. В каждом из случаев если положительный эффект и был, то был он незначительным и крайне нестабильным.  
И, казалось бы, самое время сдавать позиции и поддаваться отчаянию, но…  
Но у этого мальчишки был просто удивительный характер. Он всегда стойко терпел все процедуры и послушно пил горькие лекарства, морщился, конечно, иногда хныкал, но уже через пять минут хохотал невозможно заразительно от проделанной маленькой шалости или просто над чем-то, что показалось ему забавным.  
Он излучал любовь. Мог улыбнуться любому самому хмурому прохожему – и тот невольно улыбался в ответ. Заставлял Ади – строгую маму Ади, которую обычно такими штучками было не пронять – буквально таять от тех моментов, когда он подбегал, тянул руки к ней, заявляя:  
-Мама, обниматься!  
И почти плакать потом, когда он, сидя у неё на руках и обнимая за шею, шептал ей на ухо свои смешные комплименты и признания.  
По вечерам он юлой крутился по дому, отрывая всех домашний от дел, отвлекая и виртуозным приёмом какими-то выводя каждого по очереди в гостиную – и, когда все были в сборе, обнимал всех сразу и радостно верещал, когда они поднимали его в восемь рук под самый потолок.  
Добавьте к этому пшеничного цвета кудри, едва-едва смуглую кожу, светлые глаза в обрамлении длинных белых ресниц – и станет ясно, почему все были от него без ума.  
Ади не читала ему книг на ночь. Он сам выдумывал истории и рассказывал их ей. Про корабли, летающие в облаках, плавающих под водой котов и принцесс, сражающихся на мечах друг с другом за право быть с драконом. Он любил рисовать, сидеть в ванной, полной пены и пытаться налепить эту пену на все стены и поверхности вокруг, сидеть рядом с папой, пока тот работает, и молча, еле дыша наблюдать за тем, что он делает, играть в прятки с братьями и выпрашивать у мамы мороженое.  
Два месяца назад его увезли в больницу с жаром и подозрением на пневмонию. Диагноз подтвердили и начали лечение, но через несколько дней болезнь дала осложнения на сердце. А ещё через несколько дней, ночью он совсем перестал дышать. Врачи еле вытянули его и подключили к аппарату ИВЛ. Врач, который наблюдал и лечил Леона практически с того момента, как тот родился, попросил Адель пройти с ним в кабинет.   
Он налил ей стакан воды и протянул блистер успокоительного. Адель съела сразу две. Она уже знала, что сейчас услышит. Больше всего на свете она не хотела этого слышать.  
Осложнение на лёгкие. Дыхательная недостаточность. Неделя, может, две. Следить за состоянием и когда придёт время, начать держать на морфине. Чтобы не было больно.  
Леон умер через восемь дней после этого разговора. Заворочался в кровати посередине своего обычного теперь дневного сна, открыл глаза, сонно посмотрел на Ади. С видимым усилием протянул к ней руку. Тоненькую, бледную ручонку, перевязанную после капельниц. Адель выдохнула и обняла его, чтобы услышать его привычное ласковое лепетание, которое постепенно перешло в размеренное дыхание.  
А потом наступила тишина.  
***  
Дом, который Амир помнил гудящим ульем, вечно полным детьми, разговорами, смехом, беготнёй и запахами еды, встречал их тишиной, полумраком и домочадцами, снующими из комнаты в комнату так тихо, будто они не люди вовсе, а призраки. Это было пугающе. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что несколько лет назад отец и родной дядя Амира решили объединить хозяйство – и сейчас и сам дом, и угодья были почти в два раза больше, чем в последний раз, когда он тут был, и тут было куда более людно, но так тихо.  
Отец, и раньше немногословный, стал совсем молчалив. О том, как именно погиб брат, Амир узнаёт от дяди – и понимает, почему отец молчит. Потому что его брат пересёк границу с Алжиром, присоединился к радикальным исламистам и умер в ходе учинённой ими террористической атаки.  
Абсурдно, но в этой скорбной атмосфере Адель стала понемногу приходить в себя – здесь, в доме, где ничего не напоминало о Леоне, было легче - за незамысловатыми делами по хозяйству, общением с шестилетней Тамилой - младшим ребёнком в семье дяди Амира, за периодическим оказанием первой помощи тем, кому она была нужна – когда-то параллельно с учебой она заканчивала курсы медсестры, и обработать и зашить даже довольно безобразного вида рану могла так, что потом оставался весьма аккуратный шрам. Последний раз, правда, она занималась этим здесь же лет семь назад, когда они последний раз навещали родителей, но навык никуда не делся. Она уже имела шанс полюбоваться на прежние свои работы. Люди здесь были не очень аккуратные.   
С приездом старшего брата Амира и двух старших его сыновей работа пошла легче. С каждым днём тоски во взгляде Адель оставалось всё меньше. Грусть оставалась, но та, правильная, без капли отчаяния. Неожиданно для себя Амир заметил, что у Адель и его матери наладились отношения. Раньше взаимопонимания у них не было ни на грамм, даже отец Амира принял невестку лучше. По иронии судьбы, сейчас Адель и его мать оказались людьми, способными понять друг друга лучше, чем это смог бы сделать кто-то ещё. На них первый раз в жизни обрушилась одинаковая потеря, принеся с собой боль и тоску. Но ещё, кроме этого – терпение и принятие.  
Так, день за днём, жизнь постепенно начала входить в привычную колею.  
А потом случился взрыв.  
***  
Отец Гэри был военным, мать – домохозяйкой. В общем-то, они были ничем не примечательной семьёй – у них был небольшой домик в тихом, приличном и недорогом районе Лондона, Гэри был их единственным долгожданным сыном, его мать была скорее красива, чем умна, а отец – из породы добрых и честных обаятельных троечников, служба в армии для которых была вариантом, предоставляющим хорошие перспективы.  
Когда Гэри было четыре, они на какое-то время переехали в Алжир – из-за службы отца. Долгое время они жили в столице, но спустя полтора года отца направляют на границу между Алжиром и Марокко, в Тиндуф – из-за риска возникновения волнений в тех местах.  
Гэри был беззаботным ребёнком, который мог найти общий язык с кем угодно, и большую часть времени он проводил на улице, играя с детьми военных и местной ребятнёй – в общем-то, дети в этих местах всегда были под чьим-то присмотром, поэтому имели некоторую свободу передвижения даже в малом возрасте. Запретной территорией были места вблизи границ, но и туда пронырливые мальчишки порой умудрялись пробираться.  
Однажды мать Гэри уехала в Лондон – ей нужно было навестить родителей и подготовится к вероятному возвращению в Лондон уже вместе с сыном – потому что ему пора было идти в школу, и они с мужем сошлись во мнениях, что учится Гэри должен в родной стране. Пока её не было, за Гэри присматривал отец, а когда он уходил на работу – Гэри оставался у их соседей, семейной пары из Англии.  
В тот день Гэри с оравой мальчишек снова слонялись у границы, прячась от людей в форме, которых сегодня было на удивление много. Они были очень близко к ним – гораздо ближе, чем им удавалось подбираться когда-либо – и именно тогда раздались выстрелы. Откуда-то появилась целая толпа людей с оружием. Люди начали падать на землю. Дети, в первые минуты скованные ужасом, начали разбегаться в рассыпную.  
А потом случился взрыв.  
***  
Суета, начавшаяся после того, как прогремел взрыв, улеглась быстро – здесь все знали о волнениях в Алжире и несколько километров от границы были сейчас негласной запретной зоной – слишком опасная территория. После стычек, конфликтов и взрывов туда заходили только небольшие группки людей – с целями мародерства.  
Через полчаса после взрыва один из таких буквально врывается в их дома, на кухню, где Адель и мать Амира готовят ужин.  
\- Госпожа! Там, у границы, ребёнок. Кажется, дышит.  
Адель, глубоко задумавшаяся, приходит в себя не сразу. Но когда до неё доходит смысл слов – у неё перехватывает дыхание, а сердце, кажется, пропускает удар.   
\- Веди, - просто командует она.  
Ребёнок – мальчишка лет пяти-шести – перемазан в грязи, крови, пыли и копоти, из-за чего его, лежащего на земле, очень сложно заметить. Возле маленького тельца стоят ещё два таких же здоровых лба, какой прибежал за Адель.  
Адель падает на колени, пачкается вся в оранжево-серой пыли, нащупывает на шее ребёнка пульс, выдыхает с облегчением – медленный, но есть.  
\- Помогите мне донести его в дом. Очень аккуратно, - не просит, скорее требует она.  
\- Но если он из алжирских… потом будут проблемы, - начинает мямлить один.  
\- Вы пошли за мной, чтобы я оставила его здесь умирать? Если кто-то начнёт его искать и угрожать проблемами, вы знаете, в чей дом их отправлять.  
Она умеет уничтожающе смотреть на людей, хотя и почти не применяет это навык на практике. Только вот в таких, патовых ситуациях.   
Когда они оказываются дома, она переходит на другой тон.   
\- Пожалуйста, не говорите ничего вашему мужу. Я поговорю с ним сама. И отправьте кого-нибудь за Амиром. Пусть наберет горячей воды и принесёт к нам в комнату.  
Во взгляде матери Амира странная смесь уважения, осуждения и какой-то нежности.  
-Я знаю, знаю, что могут быть проблемы, но… это же ребёнок, милая. Вы бы бросили ребёнка умирать?  
Конечно же, она отрицательно качает головой – даже не раздумывая. И уходит во двор. Адель слышит, как она кричит кому-то из детей, чтобы тот быстро бежал за Амиром.  
Амир не говорит вообще ничего – её муж всегда был человеком скорее действия, чем слова – вот и сейчас он молча, аккуратно, хмурясь периодически, помогает ей искупать ребёнка и уложить его на твёрдом столе, что стоит в комнате.  
Мальчишке повезло – его еле задело ударной волной и осколками – у него рассечена бровь, несколько ссадин и небольших порезов на теле, и самый большой и опасно выглядящий, с оставшимся в глубине тканей обломком какой-то железки – на правой руке, тянется вверх от локтя почти на всё плечо. Адель справляется с тем, чтобы перетянуть руку, извлечь осколок, зашить рану и наложить на руку плотную повязку очень быстро – видимо, от собственного испуга, потому что, когда она заканчивает, у неё трясутся не только руки – её всю трясет мелкой дрожью. Амир, который всё это время был рядом, коротко обнимает её и целует в макушку.  
-Перенесёшь его на кровать?  
Амир укладывает тяжело дышащего ребёнка в кровать, смотрит на него задумчиво, Адель теперь тоже позволяет себе рассмотреть ребёнка. Беловолосого, светлокожего ребёнка, который даже с большущей натяжкой не похож на уроженца Алжира или Марокко. Смешок, сорвавшийся с губ, выходит слишком нервным.  
-Заметила, да? – усмехается Амир, понимающий, что внимание к деталям вернулось к Адель только что.  
-Ну что ж. По всему выходит, что это маленький архангел Габриэль, - улыбается она, присаживаясь на кровать рядом с ребёнком и потрогав его горячий лоб, чуть хмурится.  
-Не скажи такого при моей матери или отце, - в манере полушутки предостерегает Амир. Он, конечно, знает, что Адель из тех, кто думает, прежде чем говорить.  
-Ну, для них он будет Джибраилом*. В этом вся прелесть Библии. В её универсальности.  
Адель относилась к любой из религий в первую очередь как к отдельному виду искусства – без преувеличения великому, потому что этому искусству фанатично следуют миллионы и миллионы людей по всему миру. Амир знал это – и это мировоззрение жены казалось ему довольно богохульным, но всё равно совершенно потрясающим. Поэтому на это замечание он мог только улыбнуться.  
-Ему нужно дать что-то успокоительное, жаропонижающее и болеутоляющее. Будет лучше, если пару дней он хорошенько поспит, чем будет мучится от боли.  
Мать Амира варила из трав настои, которыми лечилась вся округа, поэтому хотя бы в лекарствах они не нуждались – только в способе заставить спящего ребёнка выпить противную жижу, но и с этим не возникло больших проблем. За первую ночь мальчишка несколько раз просыпался ненадолго, тихо хныкал и тёр голову руками – видимо, он всё-таки заработал небольшое сотрясение. Адель покачивала его на руках, шептала тихо что-то успокаивающее, касалась ладонями горячего лба – и этого было достаточно, чтобы он снова уснул. Ещё пару дней он провел, в основном, во сне, но каждый раз просыпался на всё более долгий срок. Когда он первый раз широко открыл глаза и более-менее осознанно посмотрел прямо на Адель – она даже замерла на несколько секунд. Глаза у него были зелёный-зелёные.  
Она пыталась удержаться, но всё-таки про себя начала звать его Габриэлем – маленький беловолосый ангел с недовольными бровками, он пробуждал в ней необъяснимую и пугающую нежность, и ей всё время приходилось повторять себе – это не Леон. Хотя он даже не был похож на него – слишком крепкий, явно другого характера, но у Адель был какой-то подспудный страх начать отождествлять этого ребёнка с её умершим сыном.  
Довольно быстро выяснилось, что арабского языка Габи почти не знает – только некоторые фразы. Зато с радостью болтает на английском. А ещё выяснилось, что он ничего не помнит – ни своего имени, ни того, что произошло, ни имен родителей – вообще ничего. Расстраивается и пугается, если задавать ему слишком много подобных вопросов.   
Она смогла убедить отца Амира в том, что этого ребёнка белых военных (кем он, вероятнее всего, являлся) нужно оставить под их присмотром, потому что там, на границе, до него никому не будет дела. Адель говорила об этом не безосновательно – она и Амир уже ходили на границу и говорили с военными – так они узнали, что радикалы учинили здесь перестрелку с несколькими взрывами и с большим количеством жертв, что всех пострадавших командированных военных увезли ближе к столице, и что всех детей, которых кто-то искал, нашли. Их Габриэль получался лишним. Адель подробно описала то, как выглядит Габи – на случай, если его начнут искать, но это было всё, что она могла сделать на данный момент.  
Мальчишка оказывается шустрым и улыбчивым, быстро поправляется, спустя неделю после того, как прошел жар, уже ходит повсюду за Адель, успевает подружиться с Тамилой, которая была почти его ровесницей, разговаривает с Адель на помеси английского и арабского – из последнего он знал много простых отдельных слов, и быстро запоминал новые, которым учила его Адель. Требовательно указывает Адель на книжки, прося почитать – его особенно не волнует, что все книги здесь – на арабском. Так Адель начинает ещё и учить его читать по-арабски. И кажется, ребёнок в восторге. И в общем, если не считать повреждённой руки, Габи поправляется. Вот только память к нему так и не возвращается – он хорошо запоминает новую информацию, откуда-то вспоминает, а может, и наобум говорит, что ему шесть лет, но кроме этого – вообще ничего. Но его самого, кажется, это не особо волнует – он сидит за книгами вместе с Тамилой, старательно помогает Адель на кухне, каким-то невероятным образом очаровывает мать Амира, которая первое время даже в его сторону старалась не смотреть, будто это не ребёнок, а демон какой-то. Адель изо всех сил старается не привязываться к мальчишке, хотя где-то в глубине души знает, что это бесполезно – она уже к нему привязалась.  
Спустя месяц после того взрыва на границе дела на ферме начинают идти лучше, а это значит, что им с Амиром можно, и даже нужно, возвращаться в Танжер. Разговор Адель и Амира по поводу того, как дальше быть с белобрысым ничейным кукушонком, получается очень коротким.  
\- Я не могу оставить его здесь.  
\- Адель. Ты понимаешь, что это ребёнок – не Леон?  
Амир хмурится. Он делает так нечасто, только когда слишком переживает – а сейчас он действительно довольно сильно переживает по поводу того, что Адель начала воспринимать этого ребёнка как замену их умершего сына.  
\- Конечно, я это понимаю. Твоя жена, может быть, старая и сентиментальная. Но уж точно не безумная.  
\- Это будет сложно. И если его не заберут. И если заберут – тоже. Тебе уже сложно, я вижу это.  
\- Оно того стоит, - твердо отвечает Адель. Амир кивает.  
В Танжер они уезжают втроём. Так место Гэри Анвина занимает Габриэль Мартен.  
***  
Первое время Гэри, очнувшись, не понимал вообще ничего – в ушах шумело, правая рука в верхней части болела, а в нижней – онемела, в голове больно и пусто-пусто. Почему-то, его это не слишком пугало – наверное, дело было в том, что с ним рядом всегда кто-то был, о нём заботились и гладили по голове, когда он ныл. Он вообще был очень «ручным» ребёнком, который постоянно недополучал тактильности от родителей – неудивительно, что то, что Адель качала его на руках, действовало на него настолько умиротворяюще.  
Женщина, которую он видит впервые после того, как приходит в сознание в достаточной степени, чтобы осознавать действительность, ему нравится. У неё зеленые глаза, длинные и прямые тёмно-каштановые волосы, небрежно собранные в косу, перекинутую через плечо, хорошая улыбка. А ещё – всегда прохладные ладони. Второй мужчина, которого он тоже видит довольно часто, ему нравится тоже – он молчалив, но взгляд у него – мягкий и добрый.  
Гэри плохо помнит то время, когда он выздоравливал – пустота в голове наполнялась новыми именами, словами и событиями.   
Нормально соображать он начинает где-то по пути в Танжер – наверное, потому, что картинка перед глазами быстро меняется, пока они едут в поезде, и потому, что вокруг так много разных людей. У него будто в голове что-то щелкает и приходит мысль о том, что, если он такой большой, а вокруг, оказывается, есть дети гораздо меньше него, которые не умеют ни говорить, ни даже ходить – значит, он не только что появился. Должно было быть что-то до. Но что – он не понимал, поэтому спрашивал у Ади.   
Та обещала постараться объяснить ему всё, как только они приедут домой.  
Объяснить шестилетнему ребёнку, что ты не его мать, а свою мать он не помнит, и ты не знаешь тоже, кто она и где – задача сложная и не имеющая, наверное, правильного решения. Поэтому Адель решает, что с Габи об этом стоит поговорить как можно проще – простыми словами и простым тоном, будто нет в этом ничего страшного, плохого или грустного.  
Состоявшийся разговор в итоге не имел никаких фатальных последствий – то ли потому, что она подобрала правильные слова, то ли потому, что Габи она нравилась, то ли потому, что ему просто не хватало пока эмоционального диапазона для реакции на подобную информацию. Может, всё это сразу.  
Гэри на самом деле ничуть это не пугает. Он просто не может переживать о потере тех, кого не знает. Он бы переживал, если бы сейчас из его жизни пропали Адель и Амир – потому что их он знает. В общем, единственное, о чем он спрашивает у Адель, может ли он по-прежнему называть её мамой. Та, конечно же, разрешает.  
После возвращения в Танжер начинается быстрая, яркая, наполненная информацией и людьми жизнь. Гэри знакомится со своими «старшими братьями» - самого старшего он побаивается, потому что правильно чувствует, что того не слишком радует факт появления нового младшего брата из ниоткуда, но вот тот, что помладше, расположен к нему куда лучше – поэтому в целом Гэри продолжает чувствовать себя вполне комфортно и практически «своим».   
В этой жизни у Гэри есть статус беженца, своя собственная небольшая комната, игрушки и книжки, два брата, которые днём уходят в школу, мама, которая устраивает ему школу на дому – вообще-то, по возрасту он уже должен пойти в первый класс, но он толком не знает арабского – и вот этим предметом Адель и мучает его каждый будний день – мучает умело, не поддаваясь ни на капризы, ни на хитрости, попутно выясняя, что с арифметикой у Гэри, например, всё очень даже хорошо. В этой жизни у него есть Амир - и иногда, когда Адель уезжает, Гэри целые дни проводит у него в антикварной лавке – эти дни наполнены запахом пыли, посетителями, которые, все как один, считают Гэри очаровательным (от постоянных посетителей или приходящих по делу коллег Амира Гэри регулярно достаются сладости), разговорами с Амиром – Гэри знает, что с ним нельзя болтать так долго, как с мамой, поэтому старается расходовать «разговорное время» с умом – настолько, насколько это доступно ребёнку. Их отношения даже спустя полгода, когда уже все остальные, включая старшего брата, окончательно приняли мальчишку как члена семьи, остаются сдержанными. Гэри называет Амира только по имени, потому что назвать его папой ему даже в голову не приходит. Амир называет Гэри найдёнышем, и в том, как он это делает, проявляется и его отношение к мальчишке – какая-то особенная, только ему свойственная сдержанная ласка. Он с самого начала строго ограничивает болтливость Гэри по отношению к нему – но с удовольствием отвечает на заданные им правильные вопросы и занимается с ним, когда это необходимо. Соглашается с Адель в том, что их Габи, хоть и страшный непоседа и болтун, но очень способный – арабский даётся ему легко, и при этом он не забывает английского. У него есть проблемы с характером – но ничего нового, всё из того, что им уже приходилось проходить с их другими тремя сыновьями.  
В какой-то момент они все незаметно для себя становятся обыкновенной семьёй - жизнь входит в привычное русло, Гэри, который давно уже знает себя, как Габриэля, идёт в школу, по выходным они всей семьёй ходят на море и в гости, в учебные дни по вечерам он увязывается гулять с братьями, они вместе получают по первое число от Амира, когда учиняют какой-нибудь переполох, и от Адель тоже – за плохие оценки. Обыкновенная мальчишеская жизнь, лучше которой он и не желает. Но, как это водится, то, что казалось каменной крепостью, оказывается карточным домиком – и рассыпается от одного неверного движения.  
А точнее – от одного-единственного стечения обстоятельств.  
Они жили на краю старого города, в центре лабиринта из улиц, в котором часто терялись туристы. Для Гэри было привычным делом встретить по пути домой или из дома очередных таких туристов и помочь им найти нужную дорогу. Так было и в тот раз – он возвращался домой с занятий по французскому, на которые ходил уже несколько месяцев по своей собственно инициативе. На перекрёстке трёх пешеходных улиц ему встретилась пожилая пара - они, судя по потерянному виду, плутали по улицам довольно долго – в разгар жары в этой части города было не у кого спросить дорогу. Гэри тогда поинтересовался, не помочь ли им, и, получив утвердительный ответ, довёл их до своего дома и сказал дальше идти прямо, не сворачивая, после чего попрощался и скрылся за дверью.  
Через три дня в их дом пришли люди в костюмах и женщина, назвавшаяся его матерью.  
Оказалось, что в Англии Гэри искали – искали довольно долго, с объявлениями в газетах, по телевидению, и на пачках молока, искали и в Алжире тоже – но в связи с общей обстановкой там это была делом довольно неэффективным и безрезультатным. Но в течении года его детские фотографии продолжали мелькать то тут, то там. А пара, которой он помог, оказалась туристами из Англии, которые узнали подросшего Гэри и позвонили в посольство. Только тогда в посольстве проверили всю информацию, нашли «подходящего» ребёнка в марокканских базах беженцев, в которых тоже всегда царил бардак и так просто, без дополнительных сведений, сложно было что-то найти, и в итоге нашли мальчика, пропавшего в Алжире пять лет назад.  
Гэри не любит вспоминать тот момент и вообще то время. Он сразу вспоминает взгляд мамы – но не той незнакомой ему женщины со слишком вульгарным макияжем, что стояла на пороге их дома, а той, что была с ним эти пять лет. Он вспоминает то, как старшие братья тут же становятся впереди, заслоняя его спинами. Вспоминает, как потом Адель объясняет ему, что с тем, что ему придётся вернуться к своей настоящей семье, ничего нельзя поделать – он слишком мал, чтобы решать за себя.  
Гэри обещает, что вернётся, когда станет достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы решать, какая семья для него – настоящая.   
В Англии его ждёт холод, туман, крошечная неубранная квартирка в неблагополучном районе, школа там же, статус изгоя, пьющая мать, маниакально желающая вернуть его воспоминания о ней, и еженедельные походы к психологу, уверенному, что желание его матери исполнимо. В общем, никаких поводов для радости.  
В школе Гэри сперва просто игнорирует издевательства, тычки и пинки, потом, когда всё перерастает в стычки серьёзнее – начинает драться. Он мелкий, но проворный, сильный и, главное, очень злой на весь мир – поэтому вскоре от него отстают. Но только в школе. А вот мать с психологом наседают на него только сильнее. Мать начинает устраивать истерики, пьёт и приводит домой мужчин, психолог, к которому он обязан ходить ещё полгода, доводит до истерик уже его.  
Однажды ему удаётся вспомнить кое-что. Только вспоминает он не мать и не отца, а взрыв, и то, как нескольких детей, с которыми он всегда играл и дружил, буквально раскидало по кусочкам этим взрывом. После этого он почти месяц не спит и не разговаривает – его сажают на таблетки и уже только после этого социальный работник меняет ему психолога и проводит воспитательный разговор с матерью, которая наконец от него отстаёт и начинает пить ещё больше и менять мужчин ещё чаще. Пребывание в квартире в течении для становится для Гэри невыносимым – но плюс в том, что теперь его матери стало абсолютно на него плевать. Ей сказали, что не следует надеяться на то, что Гэри так скоро вспомнит хоть что-то из своего прошлого – всё-таки, он был слишком мал, когда потерял память и этому предшествовали довольно травмирующие события – и после этого она стала смотреть будто сквозь него. Гэри это не волновало. Теперь он мог делать что угодно – и делал. Он сам нашел себе занятия, обеспечивающие его досугом до вечера – и домой возвращался только ночевать. Почти каждый день он ходит в библиотеку – тут он делает уроки и читает книги, находит даже учебник по французскому и продолжает его изучение. В школе он записывается в секцию спортивной гимнастики и плавания, которые тоже занимают достаточно времени. Кроме того, он продолжает ходить к психологу – новый психолог ему нравится куда больше, чем предыдущий. Когда на улице тепло, он может подолгу слоняться по улице или засесть с книгами в парке.   
Но, несмотря на сколь активное времяпрепровождение, которое он организовывает себе сам, Гэри не воспринимает эту жизнь как свою очень долго – ему кажется, что в ней нет ничего его. Он смотрит будто со стороны на то, как какой-то мальчишка ругается с его-не-его матерью, курит травку за школой, заводит себе нескольких приятелей, сидит над книжками в библиотеке, тащит еду из супермаркета, потому что у него нет денег, и мать не появлялась дома уже два дня, и в холодильнике – только бутылка дешевого виски… Но однажды, возвращаясь домой от психолога, он отбивает у местной шпаны мальчишку с синими волосами, и впервые обретает в этой не своей жизни что-то своё.  
Занятия гимнастикой и плаванием пошли ему на пользу – Гэри, хоть и тощий от постоянного недоедания, крепче и сильнее всей местной шпаны его возраста или на пару лет старше – поэтому сама стычка ему никаких проблем не доставляет.   
\- Тьфу ты, я и сам отлично справлялся, - деловито отряхивая пыль с драных штанов (и при этом продолжая сидеть на земле), ворчит спасённый, капая кровью из рассечённой брови себе на футболку.  
\- Ну конечно, - фыркает в ответ Гэри и протягивает ему руку. Когда тот берётся за его ладонь и встаёт, Гэри, нахмурив брови, рассматривает его, и, кивнув самому себе, предлагает:  
\- Давай-ка дойдём до меня, тут ещё пара кварталов. Хоть умоешься.  
\- Ты что, меня клеишь? – тип пытается иронично изогнуть разбитую бровь и шикает от боли.  
\- Ну конечно, - кивает Гэри со всей доступно ему язвительностью (а в этом возрасте у Гэри очень большой её запас), - в общем, как хочешь.  
Через два шага после того, как Гэри продолжает движение к дому, упрямый тип его нагоняет.  
К счастью, матери дома не оказывается – вообще-то, Гэри не видел её уже три дня, но он относит этот факт к преимуществам.   
\- Тебя как зовут-то хоть? – подозрительно косясь на то, как Гэри смачивает кухонное полотенце добытым из холодильника виски, интересуется его новый знакомый. Он уже умылся, у него симпатичны фиолетовый синяк на скуле, разбита губа и рассечена бровь. Бровь упорно продолжает кровоточить и именно к ней Гэри прижимает полотенце.   
\- Гэри. А тебя?  
\- Ах ты ж… АЙ! Твою мать! – шипит паренёк, реагируя на учинённое Анвином лечение.  
\- Да ладно тебе, сейчас пройдёт, - посмеивается Гэри, - и ничто из сказанного тобой не похоже на имя.  
\- Джим, - хмуро глядя на Гэри из-под полотенца, представляется спасённый.   
\- Отлично, - улыбается Гэри, - давай, прижимай сам.  
Джим берётся за полотенце, задевая пальцами ладонь Гэри. Пальцы у него ледяные.  
– У тебя тут что-нибудь пожрать есть? – интересуется.  
\- Увы, - разводит руками Анвин. – Моя мать, кажется, нашла себе очередного ухажера и тусуется у него, оставлять денег на карманные расходы в нашей семье не принято, и я не успел сегодня попасть в супермаркет в час-пик, чтобы что-нибудь незаметно украсть.  
Джим присвистывает. Он явно впечатлён.  
\- Ну вообще, у меня есть деньги. В этой глуши есть магазин?  
\- Есть. Как тебя вообще в эту глушь занесло?  
\- Искал приключения.  
\- Ну как, нашел? – хмыкает Анвин.  
\- А то. Вот, гуманитарная миссия по спасению от голода.  
\- Эй. Меня не надо ни от чего спасать, - тут же хмурится Гэри.  
\- А я, может, не про тебя, а про себя. Давай, пошли, покажешь, где этот твой магазин, - Джим собирается было подняться с бортика ванной, на котором сидел всё это время, но Гэри удерживает его за плечо.  
\- Нет уж. Посиди ещё пять минут, я заклею тебе бровь пластырем и потом мы пойдём куда угодно.  
\- Ты что, ходишь по улицам и ищешь себе жертв для игры в дочки-матери? – насмешливо сверкает черными глазами Джим.  
\- Пошел ты, - улыбается Анвин.  
В итоге они идут в магазин – Джим скидывает в тележку исключительно пестрые пачки разносортного джанк-фуда, и Гэри в итоге не выдерживает и интересуется:  
\- Эй, тебе что, пять? Или ты не знаешь о существовании нормальной еды?  
\- Но её надо готовить, - кривится Джим, - и она мерзкая.  
Гэри недоуменно выгибает бровь. Кто этот тип, с синими волосами, драными джинсами, футболкой с Джимом Моррисоном и насмешливым взглядом совершенно черных глаз – он не знает. Но к своему ужасу Гэри понимает – вот прямо в эту секунду, стоя посреди супермаркета понимает, что этот тип ему нравится. И это первый человек за год с лишним, проведённый им в Англии, к которому он испытывает не равнодушие со слабой примесью отвращения или симпатии, а полноценную положительную эмоцию. Это осознание настолько поглощает его, что он уходит в себя и пропускает, похоже, несколько реплик Джима, и очухивается только тогда, когда тот запускает к него пачкой с чипсами.  
\- Эй! Ты чудной какой-то.  
\- Сам ты чудной.  
\- Ты хоть слышал, что я тебе говорил?  
\- Ты говорил, что картошка и стейк – мерзкие, а, - Гэри смотрит на пачку, запущенную в него, - чипсы со вкусом креветок - нет.  
\- А потом я сказал, что если тебе хочется возиться со всем этим дерьмом и спалить дом, то пойдём в мясной отдел.  
\- Вот как. Ну так пойдём, - улыбается Анвин.  
В итоге они отлично проводят время. Покупают кучу еды – особенно по меркам Гэри, возвращаются в квартиру, Гэри готовит ужин – ничего особенного, жареное мясо и мятая картошка, но Джим пялится на всё это как на восьмое чудо света и сметает «мерзкую» еду так, будто неделю не ел. Гэри, впрочем, не отстаёт. Потом они разваливаются на полу в крошечной гостиной и смотрят телек, пьют газировку, грызут чипсы и болтают, разговор в какой-то момент перерастает в бурное обсуждение музыкальных вкусов и в итоге Джим утверждает, что Гэри ничегошеньки не смыслит в нормальной музыке.  
\- Ты живёшь в каменном веке, - заявляет Джим, когда узнаёт, что у Анвина-то и проигрывателя нет. – Но с таким музыкальным вкусом нельзя жить. Ты должен прийти ко мне. Я тебя спасу. Услуга за услугу.  
\- Ты и так спас меня от голодной смерти, помнишь? – фыркает Анвин.  
\- Нет, это просто стечение обстоятельств, - отмахивается Джим. – Но если ты не хочешь быть спасённым, то я не буду настаивать.  
\- Да нет, можно, - пожимает плечами Анвин. У него никогда не было никаких так быстро развивающихся… отношений – каких-либо с кем-либо, и он не совсем знает, как себя вести.   
В итоге после полуночи Джим подрывается и объявляет, что ему пора добираться до дома, Гэри настаивает на том, чтобы дойти с ним хотя бы до метро, добравшись до которого они договариваются встретится через три дня у этого же метро. Когда Гэри возвращается домой, то застаёт там мать, которая устраивает ему сцену по поводу непонятно откуда взявшейся еды, беспорядка и окровавленного полотенца. Анвин справедливо орёт на мать в ответ о том, что он не может голодать по три дня и как он достаёт себе еду – не её ума дело.  
В общем, в ту ночь Гэри впервые ночует в парке недалеко от дома. Благо, что ночи уже тёплые, а сумка на следующий день у него была собрана заранее.  
***  
Музыкальное просвещение, в итоге, проходит совершенно не так, как себе это представлял Гэри. Сперва всё проходит нормально – когда Гэри приходит к метро, Джим уже ждёт его – улыбается, машет рукой, вытянувшись – Гэри только сейчас осознаёт, что Джим длинный – сантиметров на пятнадцать выше него. Разбитая губа у него почти затянулась, синяк перешёл в новый оттенок, бровь распухла. Майка с Джимом Моррисоном сменилась на майку с Куртом Кобейном.  
Они проезжают на метро пару станций, минут пятнадцать идут по улицам, болтая, и когда Джим заворачивает к одному из домов и толкает калитку, Гэри останавливается как вкопанный и обалдело смотрит на трёхэтажный дом. Он, почему-то, не думал, что люди, вообще-то, могут жить и не в такой дыре, в какой живет он сам. Совсем одичал, видимо.  
\- Э, ну ты чего? – спрашивает Джим. – Кончай притворятся лунатиком.   
По его взгляду Гэри ясно, что тот всё каким-то образом понял, но виду не подал.  
В общем, у Джима был трёхэтажный дом – и его комната была на третьем, который раньше был чердаком, и, соответственно, единственной комнатой на этаже. У Джима были мама, папа, старший брат и старшая сестра, проигрыватель для кассет – у него в комнате, и для пластинок – в гостиной. И куча кассет и пластинок.  
Прежде всего остального их отлавливает мама Джима, сажает за стол и кормит обедом – готовит она неважно, но Гэри голодный и уплетает всё только в путь – и этим, а ещё своим совершенно потерянным видом, видимо, очаровывает миссис Кински. Потом они долго-долго-долго сидят в гостиной, и Джим ставит ему пластинки – по одной-две песни с каждой, сопровождая всё комментариями и каждый раз говоря Гэри, что тот пещерный человек, если он сообщал, что не слышал о таких группах – то есть в шестидесяти процентах случаев. В итоге Гэри даже входит во вкус – хотя он никогда не интересовался музыкой, но Джим так увлеченно рассказывает о каждой группе и так складно пританцовывает под музыку или напевает под нос, что не поддаться его настроению довольно сложно. Они засиживаются до того, что Гэри не замечает наступления вечера – очухивается только тогда, когда в комнату заглядывает мужчина и здоровается с ними – и потом Гэри снова оказывается в столовой – за общим столом со всей семьёй. Ужинают они ресторанной едой, принесённой, очевидно, отцом Джима – и, судя по всему, это обыкновенная практика.  
Так у Гэри происходит неожиданное для него знакомство с семьёй Джима (его родители называют его Джеймсом, а старший брат - Джимбо). Его отец – архитектор и работает в местном муниципалитете, мать – домохозяйка, брат учится в колледже, а сестра – в старшей школе. Самого Джима, как оказалось, перевели в школу, в которой учится Гэри – только на класс старше. До этого Джим учился в двух других школах, и из обоих его исключили.  
\- Голова-то у него умная. Но дурная, - сетует отец, обращаясь к Гэри, как к старому знакомому, - ну, а чем ты занимаешься?  
Гэри неловко пожимает плечами.  
\- Ну, всяким. Плаванием, гимнастикой, французским…  
\- Вот, наконец ты стал выбирать себе нормальных друзей! – удовлетворённо заключает отец Джима.  
Джим пинает Гэри под столом. Гэри пинает его в ответ и, вежливо улыбнувшись, соглашается на предложенную добавку, вдогонку получая похвалу от матери Джима за аппетит.  
\- Что. Это. Было, - интересуется Анвин, когда они забираются на третий этаж в комнату Джима.   
\- Ну, теперь они будут думать, что у меня есть по крайней мере один нормальный друг, что я не так уж асоциален и может даже перестанут таскать меня к психологу по воскресеньям.  
Гэри сказанное неожиданно задевает – это что получается, всё ради того, чтобы от Джима отстали родители? Самому-то Гэри казалось, что они поладили.  
\- Что, и под кулаки этой шпане ты полез в надежде найти кого-то, кого можно представить родителям? – едко интересуется он.  
\- Да ладно, - беспечно машет рукой Джим, - не загоняйся, я часто веду себя, как задница. На самом деле, ты правда ничего.  
И улыбается такой улыбкой, что и вот это неубедительное вроде «и правда ничего» кажется комплиментом.  
\- Хочешь послушать ещё? – спрашивает, выуживая из-под кровати здоровую коробку с кассетами.   
\- Ну давай, - соглашается Гэри.  
В итоге на ночь он остаётся у Джима – они засиживаются до закрытия метро, Гэри сначала отпирается и говорит, что дойдёт и так, но Джим открывает дверь, спускается с лестницы на пару ступенек и прямо оттуда кричит:  
\- Ма, можно Гэри останется у нас на ночь?  
\- Конечно, если его родители не против.  
\- Они не против, всё пучком.  
\- Смотрите не засидитесь до утра.  
\- Попробуем, - обещает Джим и возвращается в комнату с видом человека, решившего все проблемы.  
Гэри пожимает плечами. В принципе, здесь куда лучше, чем в парке, шанс ночевки в котором теперь сохранялся каждый раз при ссорах с матерью, которые были делом нередким. Да и куда лучше, чем у него дома – хотя бы потому, что здесь кормят.   
Постепенно ночевки у Джима становятся делом регулярным – два-три раза в неделю они встречаются после школы и занятий Гэри, и он в итоге почти всегда остаётся ночевать у Джима – в конце концов он даже начинает собирать рюкзак на день вперёд, и постепенно в шкафу Джима появляется стопка вещей Гэри.  
В школе, при этом, они не общаются – Джим учится на класс старше, и они почти не пересекаются. Вместе добираются до школы и спокойно расходятся в разные стороны. Иногда Джим – когда ему скучно или он прогуливает последние уроки – сидит в библиотеке вместе с Гэри. С одной стороны, с Джимом веселее, но с другой – утомительнее, потому что иногда, когда ему скучно, он превращается в невыносимого нытика.  
Джим придумывает Гэри дурацкую кличку и теперь зовёт его Эггси – Гэри, правда, так и не понял, какого черта, но в целом он относится к своему новому наименованию довольно равнодушно – ничего оскорбительного в нём, вроде, нет.  
Они проводят вместе довольно много времени, Гэри не слишком многое рассказывает о себе, но с пристальным интересом наблюдает за жизнью Джима и слушает его рассказы. Джим – та ещё трещотка. Становится понятно, что Джим меняет школы отнюдь не от глупости, наоборот – он очень быстро усваивает материал и ему скучно на уроках, поэтому он начинает творить то, что вздумается – и из-за этого его не любят учителя. Однажды Джим снова торчал с ним в библиотеке, мешал и доставал Анвина, который никак не мог разобраться в очередной теме по французской грамматике и всё больше раздражался, в итоге Джим отобрал у него учебник, посидел десять минут и после этого вполне доходчиво объяснил всё Эггси.  
\- Ты что, знаешь французский? – обалдело интересуется Анвин.  
\- Да нахрена? Просто листал эту твою книжку, пока ты тут с домашками зависал. Скучно же.  
\- Что ты делаешь в нашей школе вообще?   
\- Как что? Отдыхаю, - смеётся Джим. – Я знаю, что я вполне могу закончить учебу экстерном, но разве это обеспечит мне свободу? Нет, потом отец с матерью начнут доставать меня тем, что надо срочно поступать в колледж. У них же пунктик на успешности их детей. Они доставали этим брата и сестру, но со мной не пройдёт, лучше я поизображаю лоботряса. Я могу быть умным, когда это нужно.  
Гэри хмурится некоторое время, а затем заключает:  
-Разумно.  
Ему действительно не с чем поспорить.  
Джим явно имеет успех у девчонок – судя по школьным сплетням, повальный. Наверное, сплетни имеют под собой основания, потому что чаще всего, если Гэри и видит Джима в течении дня – то в компании нескольких девчонок в столовой или школьных коридорах, или обжимающимся с очередной девицей за школой. Что-то подсказывало Анвину, что со всеми своими пассиями Джим обращался с присущим ему легкомыслием, и, вероятно, довольно бесчестно, но он не особенно рефлексировал об этом. Потому что какое ему дело? Это никак не относится и никак не мешает их с Джимом отношениям, названия которым Гэри дать не может. На дружбу всё это уже не похоже – потому что зимой, когда спать в спальнике на полу в комнате становится холодно, Гэри перебирается в постель к Джиму и они спят вместе, потому что некоторые чудачества, в которые его втягивает Джим, выходят за рамки дружеских – но лично для Гэри они лишены всего интимного, просто потому, что его не интересовала пока эта сторона жизни – он это понимал и отдавал себе в этом отчет.  
Да, спустя примерно год после их знакомства, когда они совсем освоились друг с другом, а Гэри стал чуть ли не членом семьи Кински, Джим начал выкидывать разные финты. Как-то раз они остались одни в доме – родители уехали за город, сестра с братом тоже разошлись по друзьям с ночевками, и Джим с самым заговорщицким видом позвал Гэри в гостиную, усадил перед телевизором и вставил в проигрыватель какой-то диск из пачки без картинок. На диске оказалось порно. Обнаженных женщин Гэри до этого видел только в учебниках анатомии и на картинах эпохи Ренессанса, занимающихся сексом людей – не видел вообще. Нет, он прекрасно знал, откуда берутся дети и как всё происходит, но интереса к тому, чтобы увидеть это воочию как-то… не было. Да и не появилось. Это было скорее как-то противно – у женщины была большая грудь с тёмными сосками, выбеленные волосы и макияж такой же вульгарный, как у его матери – и из-за этого Анвину было ещё больше не по себе.  
\- И тебе такое нравится? – брезгливо поинтересовался Гэри.  
\- Вообще-то, эти староваты, но уж что попалось. Кажется, ты ещё не дорос, - посмеивается Джим.  
\- Думаю, да, - соглашается Гэри. У него нет комплексов по этому поводу, во многом благодаря Адель – лет в девять она подробно просветила его о всей человеческой биологии в этой сфере, и он знал, что там всё очень индивидуально. – И ты занимался чем-то таким? – немного погодя, интересуется Гэри, потому что ему, всё же, любопытно.  
\- Мно-о-о-го раз, - с улыбкой тянет Джим.  
\- Фу. Мерзко, - морщится Анвин, за что Джим нападает на него с щекоткой. Они хохочут и катаются по полу минут десять, полностью потеряв интерес к фильму, и, когда Гэри верещит и просит пощады, откатываются друг от друга и остаются лежать рядом на полу.   
\- Что, прямо с этими четырнадцатилетками? – задаёт Гэри очередной вопрос, поворачивая голову к Джиму.  
\- Ну, и с тринадцатилетками тоже. И с пятнадцатилетками пару раз. Эй. Этот взгляд. Сейчас ты прочитаешь мне мораль, - смеётся Джим.  
\- Но ведь это… рано.  
\- Моя сестра начала трахаться с двенадцати. И уже делала один аборт. А моя мать родила моего старшего брата в семнадцать. Слушай, откуда ты вообще набрался этих моральных принципов? Не обижайся, конечно, но тебя им явно не мама научила.  
\- Ужас какой, - бурчит Анвин на новые подробности о семье Джима. А потом вдыхает, выдыхает, и решает всё рассказать. – Меня воспитали мусульмане. Ну, довольно либеральных взглядов. Но мусульмане.  
Джим некоторое время молча смотрит на него – думает, видимо, что Гэри шутит, потом понимает видимо, что всё-таки нет, нашаривает пульт, выключает телевизор – за что Гэри безмерно ему благодарен – и изрекает глубокомысленно:  
\- Чего?  
\- Это длинная история.  
\- У нас много времени.  
Гэри рассказывает ему всё с самого начала – занимает рассказ, на самом деле, немного времени, но впечатление на Джима явно производит. Да и на Анвина тоже – он долго откладывал этот разговор ещё и потому, что знал – на душе будут кошки скрести. Он очень любил вспоминать свою марокканскую семью, но каждый раз ему от этого было слишком грустно.  
Джим молчит. Потом улыбается, притягивает Гэри к себе в объятия, и шепчет ему на ухо:  
\- Если ты сейчас разревёшься, я никому не скажу.  
Анвин фыркает и собирается уже сказать было, что не собирается он реветь – но замечает, что он уже плачет.  
А ещё иногда Джим красится косметикой. За год Эггси уже более-менее привык к тому, что Джим может сидеть и старательно выводить себе стрелки на веках, красить губы, втихаря переводя материнскую или сестринскую помаду, ходить с выкрашенными черным лаком ногтями. Но оказывается, это ещё цветочки.  
Однажды Гэри приходит с плавания, бросает пакет с продуктами, купленными по пути в магазине, на кухню, и взбегая по лестнице, окликает Джима – он знает, что кроме него дома пока никого.  
\- Я здесь, - слышно из ванной комнаты на втором этаже.  
Оказывается, что Джим очень даже похож на свою красотку-сестру – особенно в её платье, с накрашенными глазами, и морковного цвета помадой на губах. Он выглядит… интересно, но Эггси вдруг понимает, что Джим в своём привычном обличье кажется ему ещё более красивым.  
\- Ты чего это удумал? Кризис? – интересуется Анвин, заходя в ванную и становясь напротив Джима. За последнее время он вытянулся и почти догнал Джима по росту – скорее всего, заслуга нормального питания, которым теперь его обеспечивала мама Джима три-четыре раза в неделю.  
Джим хмурится и кивает.  
\- По-моему, так я красивее.  
\- Мне ты кажешься более красивым в своём… обыкновенной виде, - просто отвечает Гэри, пожимая плечами. Но как Джим на него смотрит.  
Вообще, смотря на то, как Джим держится и ведёт себя, невозможно даже предположить, что у него есть какие-то проблемы с самооценкой и самоопределением. А они есть. И, насколько знает Гэри, они довольно мучительные.   
\- Ты считаешь меня красивым? – серьёзно переспрашивает Джим.  
\- Ну да, - улыбается Гэри.  
\- Я сейчас тебя поцелую, - всё так же серьёзно сообщает ему Джим.  
Гэри, несколько секунд подумав, кивает:  
\- Ладно.  
У Джима красивые, длинные, холодные пальцы. Он гладит ими шею Гэри сзади, зарывается в короткие волосы на затылке и, когда Гэри прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, целует его. Анвин понятия не имеет о том, как надо целоваться, поэтому они только сталкиваются зубами, Джим смеётся ему в губы, отстраняется на пару миллиметров и сообщает:  
\- Анвин, ты отвратительно целуешься.  
\- Я раньше этого не делал.  
\- Давай я тебя научу. Боже, чувствую себя растлителем малолетних.  
\- Ты сам малолетний.  
\- Только номинально, - фыркает Джим и снова возится пальцами в волосах на затылке Гэри – он знает, что это его слабое место. – Расслабься и не пытайся врезаться в меня зубами. Для этого надо не забывать открывать рот.  
\- Мм, - согласно мычит Анвин.  
В итоге, это оказывается скользко, мокро, но даже приятно. Особенно Гэри нравится скольжение языка Джима по его губам.  
\- Прекращай с этим. Драные джинсы идут тебе больше, - говорит Эггси, когда они прекращают целоваться. Джим улыбается и протягивает ему салфетку – вытереть губы от помады.  
Больше на гардероб сестры он не покушается.  
«Наверное, - в какой-то момент, всё проанализировав, приходит к выводу Гэри, - я ему нравлюсь».  
Они с Джимом сидят в гараже. Джим возится с железками, это его новое увлечение – копаться в механизмах и электроприборах, разбирать всякое и собирать обратно так, чтобы оно заработало как-нибудь по-новому, Гэри за столом сидит и пишет письмо в Марокко – на арабском. Закончив, он отталкивается руками от стола, и, крутанувшись на древнем компьютерном кресле на сто восемьдесят градусов, какое-то время просто задумчиво смотрит на профиль Джима, а потом спрашивает:  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь?  
\- А? – несколько секунд Джим смотрит на него с искренним удивлением – не из-за вопроса, а из-за того, как просто Анвин его задал. Безапелляционная прямота была скорее чертой Джима. Прежде чем ответить, он откладывает на стол отвёртку и тоже поворачивается к Гэри лицом. – Ну, думаю да. Ты – выше среднего.   
\- Хм. И что это значит? – фыркает Анвин.  
\- Это значит – больше, чем подавляющее число девчонок, с которыми у меня что-то было.  
\- То есть, я нравлюсь тебе прямо вот так – как девчонка?  
\- Нет. Ты нравишься мне как парень. Но да, я бы с тобой переспал, - кивает Джим и улыбается – последней репликой ему-таки удаётся выбить Гэри из колеи. Да, возмутительная прямота – это то, что Джим обожает.  
\- И ты думаешь, что такое… ну, нормально? – с сомнением интересуется Гэри. Он не слишком уверен. Тут ему не на что особо ориентироваться – социум в основном утверждает, что однополые отношения – это неправильно, и, более того, опасно, Адель в ответ на его вопрос на эту тему в одном из последних писем высказывала ему идею о том, что человек – это прежде всего не тело, а душа – а значит, никакой телесный признак, в том числе биологический пол, не может быть препятствием для того, чтобы любить или желать другого человека. Самому ему тоже казалось абсурдом идея о том, что, раз он родился мужчиной, он должен интересоваться только женщинами. Потому что вот он – Джим, и пока что Джим – самый красивый человек, которого Гэри когда-либо встречал. Красивее любой девчонки.   
\- А что в этом ненормального? Мне плевать, на самом деле. Мне кажется, что мнение о том, что это ненормально – просто социальная установка. Стереотип. Людям вдолбили это в голову и они так думают. У большинства ведь нет способности к самостоятельному анализу, - углубляется в размышления Джим. С ним иногда случается. И он не слишком высокого мнения об интеллекте большего числа людей. – Но ты, вроде, не из тех.  
\- Думаю, нет. Иначе бы ты со мной не говорил, - справедливо замечает Анвин. – И что, ты делал что-то… такое с парнями?  
\- Прекрати заменять слово «секс» местоимениями.  
\- Пока не могу, - морщит нос Анвин. – Ну так?  
\- Ничего серьёзнее взаимной дрочки во времена, когда меня отправляли в музыкальные лагеря. Там было раздолье, а тут, особенно в нашей с тобой школе, особо не разгуляешься.  
\- И не пытайся. Здорово нарвёшься.  
\- А то я не знаю.   
\- Уже нарывался?  
\- В прошлой школе. Я удовлетворил твоё любопытство, малыш?  
\- Не называй меня так, - хмурится Анвин, – и да, удовлетворил.  
\- И что ты будешь делать с этой информацией дальше?  
\- Пока не знаю. Надо подумать, - Анвин пытается спрятать хитрую улыбку, но у него не получается.  
\- Вертихвостка, вот ты кто, - фыркает Джим. – Пойдём, поможешь мне тут.

*Джибраил - аналог архангела Гавриила из Корана.


	3. Хамсин. Part two.

Постепенно жизнь Гэри налаживалась и становилась не такой уж дерьмовой – он даже начал всерьёз подумывать о том, что, возможно, существуют высшие силы, которые предопределяют судьбу, и когда эти высшие силы раздавали судьбы в день его рождения, они упоролись на отличненько и Анвину досталась синусоида, причем бешеная какая-то – когда дела медленно идут на лад, и вот, в высшей точке графика наконец-то всё хорошо, а потом – бах! – и всё рушится, и ты снова внизу, и всё снова очень-очень-очень плохо. Только и остаётся опять начинать карабкаться наверх, со страхом ожидания неизбежного падения.  
И Гэри карабкался. Теперь он уже наверняка мог говорить о том, что не ходит в гости к Джиму, а живёт в доме его семьи – потому что постепенно он проводил у них всё больше и больше времени, и теперь мог не появляться в квартире, где живёт его мать, неделями. Ту это не особо волновало, так как она устроила свою личную жизнь – и жила в этой самой квартире с каким-то неприятным типом, взгляд которого очень не нравился Анвину.   
Зато вот с родителями Джима он поладил настолько, что они, кажется, начали принимать его за члена семьи. У него даже появилась своя комната в доме – после того, как старший брат Джима поступил в Кембридж и перебрался в университетское общежитие, а сестра и вовсе улетела учится в Америку, Гэри в распоряжение предоставили комнату, потому что, мол, сколько можно спать на полу. Гэри решил не уточнять, что в общем-то, на полу он давно не спит – а спит вместе с Джимом.  
В какой-то момент он начал довольно регулярно помогать миссис Кински с готовкой – ему было не сложно, процесс приготовления еды обычно здорово прочищал ему мозги, да и общаться с Джейн ему было приятно – умна она не была, но была не обделена обаянием и какой-то будто природной проницательностью, да и для Гэри ум не был чем-то важным. У того же Джима, например, запросы были колоссальные – и то, как он общался с матерью (почти никак), он обосновывал тем, что она, мол, слишком глупа, ничерта не понимает ни в чем, кроме музыки (у его матери было музыкальное образование), и общаться он с ней не может. Гэри это осуждал, Джим знал это, но оба сошлись на том, чтобы никак не обсуждать эту тему, потому что это всегда приводило к ссоре. В общем, с матерью Джима Гэри общался куча чаще и лучше, чем сам Джим.  
С отцом Джима Гэри общался вовсе не так часто, но практически случайно добился и его расположения тоже. Как-то раз во время разговора с Джейн он обмолвился, что думает о том, чтобы найти подработку, вот только не знает, где и какую – всё-таки ему не исполнилось и четырнадцати. Джейн, видимо, сказала об этом мужу и тот предложил Гэри периодически подрабатывать у них в качестве курьера, на что Эггси с радостью согласился.  
\- О, да ты прямо сын мечты для моего отца, - прокомментировал Джим, когда Гэри ему всё рассказал.  
\- Не вредничай, - улыбается Гэри.  
Гэри немного переживает за то, что Джим будет ревновать из-за того, что его родители так хорошо относятся к нему, и даже спрашивает напрямую, но Джим говорит, что Гэри выдумывает.  
Однажды Гэри притаскивает Джиму книгу из библиотеки. Джим с сомнением смотрит на положенный перед ним истёршийся талмуд, потом на Гэри, и интересуется:  
\- Это что?  
\- Тебе понравится, - улыбается Анвин.  
Он уже давно искал что-нибудь для Джима – что-то, что могло бы его действительно заинтересовать – и нашел. Это была книга об самостоятельном изготовлении музыкальных инструментов. У Джима было пять классов музыкального образования – он хорошо умел играть на гитаре и клавишных – но всё, связанное с пятью классами изучения музыки, кроме гитары, он ненавидел всей душой. Но Анвин был уверен, что книгу он нашел правильную – это было не банально и достаточно сложно – как раз то, что нужно для такого беспокойного ума, как у Джима.  
Сначала Джим, конечно, кривится, но уже через несколько дней они идут в музыкальный магазин, а через неделю Джим принимается за дело. Через месяц он первый раз обращается за советом к матери – потому что это единственный человек в его окружении который хоть и не понимает элементарных химических уравнений, но зато о музыке знает всё.  
Так Эггси ненароком латает, казалось бы, безнадёжные отношения Джейн и Джима.   
А ещё – наконец получает возможность общаться с женщиной, которую считает своей матерью, куда чаще. Отец Джима отдаёт им свой старый рабочий ноутбук – тяжеленую здоровую штуку, помогает им подключить Интернет, Гэри заводит электронную почту и теперь может переписываться с Адель электронными, а не бумажными письмами – получается куда быстрее, чаще и информативнее. Анвин, понятное дело, в восторге – теперь он может не только больше общаться с Адель и домашними, но и практиковать свой французский и арабский, а ещё более убедительно доказать Ади, что у него правда всё хорошо. Например, прислать ей плохонькую фотографию Джима, сидящего над сборкой своей первой самодельной гитары. Адель пишет потом, что сосед Эггси кажется «приятным молодым человеком». Ну, на фотографиях Джим всегда выходил очаровашкой – тёмные волосы, небрежно собранные резинкой, бледная кожа, большие тёмно-карие глаза – примерно таких писал Боттичелли.  
Ещё Адель присылает ему несколькими посылками множество книг – на арабском и французском, и, к восторгу Гэри, каждую неделю присылает ему на электронную почту составленные ей самой небольшие уроки берберского языка, изучением которого Анвин грезил с детства – но учебников и словарей для этого языка не существовало, и в детстве Адель разумно говорила Эггси, что ещё один язык он пока просто не осилит – он и так иногда, когда уставал, начинал болтать на страшной помеси арабского с английским. Адель знала берберский в совершенстве и, заботясь и о сохранении этнической идентичности в сознании своих детей, и о сохранении самого языка, с детства учила ему старших сыновей – и теперь, наконец, пришла и очередь Гэри. И пусть бербером по рождению он не был, но точно был им по своей сути – Адель помнит его детскую одержимость пустынями, то, как он, девятилетний, однажды поехав с ней на целый месяц в экспедицию далеко вглубь Сахары, со сверхъестественной лёгкостью переносил жару, холод и налёты песчаных ветров. Кочевники, в поселении которых они жили, в шутку прозвали его маленьким духом пустыни, а Адель просто тихо гордилась сыном – именно после той поездки она окончательно начала воспринимать его как своего ребёнка.  
Тем больнее был тот момент, когда его у неё забрали. Откровенно говоря, долгое время Адель сомневалась в том, что намерение Габи вернуться – не следствие детского максимализма. Но сейчас, когда их общение стало более частым, она с удивлением понимала – это взвешенное и вполне взрослое решение, пусть отчасти и обусловленное свойственным ему упрямством. Также ей стала очевидна ещё одна проблема – его детская привычка выбирать себе одного человека и отдавать всё своё внимание и преданность этому человеку никуда не прошла. Раньше этим человеком была Адель – но она со временем нашла способы отвлекать Габи от своей персоны, да и тот факт, что она часто была занята работой, облегчал задачу. Сейчас этим человеком явно был Джеймс, в которого Габи, вероятно, был немного влюблён – Адель не имела ничего против этого, но зацикленность на одном единственном человеке могла иметь плохие последствия, да и существенно сужала горизонты. Поэтому Адель ненавязчиво советует Габи не ограничиваться общением с Джеймсом, конечно, поясняя, почему.  
Эггси не испытывает особого восторга от этой идеи, но обещает попробовать – потому что и сам начинал уже думать о том, что ему надо хоть как-то социализироваться – ведь у того же Джима была своя компания, а Эггси проводил всё своё время либо на занятиях, на которых ни с кем особо не общался, либо с Джимом.  
Он всё ещё занимался плаванием – с гимнастикой пришлось завязать после того, как он третий раз без особых причин заработал вывих правого плеча – сустав в месте, которое было повреждено в детстве, был слабым и руку нельзя было нагружать кручениями на турниках. А жаль. Анвину нравилось. Взамен он совсем недавно начал ходить во французский разговорный клуб – он был организован при школе, которая была совсем рядом с их домом, и тут для Гэри подсуетилась Джейн – как это водится, узнала через подругу, у которой муж работал завучем в той школе, что там будут не против ребёнка из другой школы, но только при условии, что тот хорош. А Гэри уже был достаточно хорош во французском, поэтому не стал помехой даже тот факт, что он был несколько младше остальных занимающихся. Таким образом, его новый круг общения состоял в основном из ребят с плавания – с ними Гэри периодически ходил в кино и играл в футбол, и ребят из группы французского – там в основном уже были более светские развлечения, вроде походов по выставкам и музеям и прогулок по достопримечательностям. В общем-то, и в ту, и в другую компанию Эггси вписался хорошо – уж что-что, а навык мимикрировать под среду у него был.  
\- Ботаны с одной стороны и гопота с другой, - иронично описывал Джим новый круг общения Гэри. Кажется, Джима немного расстроило то, как легко от него ушла монополия на Эггси, и он даже ревновал – потому что, если бы его не задевала ситуация, он бы её не комментировал.  
\- Ну а с кем я должен общаться? С панками? Нет уж, это твоя территория, - спокойно отвечал на это Эггси.  
Тогда ещё Гэри не знал, что доживает свои последние беззаботные месяцы в статусе ребёнка, и что спустя месяц он уже превратится в обыкновенного подростка, одержимого сексом.  
Прекрасным переживанием половое созревание назвать нельзя было ну вообще никак – Анвину хотелось запереться в комнате и никуда не выходить. Настроение у него было отвратное. Нужда скрывать своё настроение во избежание расспросов казалась бременем, близким к непосильному. Мерзкие «мокрые» сны, казалось, будут преследовать его теперь всю жизнь. Эггси благодарил провидение за две вещи – что у него теперь есть своя комната, и что летние каникулы уже почти наступили и ему не нужно будет ходить на плавание, потому что скопление подростков в плавках выводило его из хрупкого (и, кстати, мнимого) равновесия. Больше этого из равновесия его выводил только Джим. Его Эггси вообще старался избегать. Проанализировав всё происходящее с ним, Эггси понял, что девчонки его практически не интересуют – то есть, некоторые из них были для него приятны в исключительно эстетическом смысле, но сексуальный подтекст в этом отсутствовал совершенно. Джим, да и все его знакомые парни явно интересовались девочками по-другому. С парнями всё было сложнее. Эггси не интересовали ровесники, он засматривался на старшеклассников, но это его не волновало. Потому что куда больше старшеклассников его интересовал Джим.  
Раньше желание быть с Джимом было другого рода – Гэри нужно было говорить с ним, гулять с ним, сидеть рядом с ним, когда каждый занимается своими делами, спать с ним в одной кровати – в общем, занимать максимально возможное количество времени пребыванием рядом с ним. Не удивительно, что Адель в итоге мягко заметила, что такую фатальную привязанность неплохо бы немного нивелировать. Хорошо, что Гэри её послушал. Потому что сейчас он не мог находится рядом с Джимом – ему вдруг стало кристально ясно, насколько тот на самом деле красив (лично для Гэри – почти преступно), какая мягкая у него кожа, как приятны его прохладные прикосновения и как хочется его поцеловать. В общем, мозг Гэри временно съехал из его черепной коробки и вместо него там поселился шумный ансамбль, на разные лады восхваляющий персону Джеймса Кристофера Кински. Ситуация усугублялась тем, что их общение всегда было очень тактильным – и в основном эта тактильность всегда исходила от Джима – он обнимал Анвина, когда они сидели рядом, то всегда соприкасались плечами, а если были наедине, то чаще всего ноги кого-то из них удобно располагались на коленях другого. Джим массировал пальцами затылок Анвина, чесал ему спину между лопатками, мял напряженные плечи – знал, что тот от этого всего балдеет. В общем, делал мальчишке приятно доступными способами. Ничего интимного в этих их взаимодействиях не было – всё было привычным до лёгкой небрежности. Хотел бы сейчас Анвин знать, как всё это время Джим справлялся с определённой степенью симпатии к нему, о которой прямым текстом сказал в каком-то из разговоров. Конечно, долбаное озарение о всей полноте неожиданной сдержанности и добродетели Джима снизошло на Эггси только теперь – когда он сам оказался с этой стороны баррикад. Но это никак не помогало. Он не мог также. Зато теперь точно знал всё о трясущихся поджилках и бабочках в животе – именно эти спецэффекты обеспечивали ему теперь объятия Джима, от которого он прятался в комнате, пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Потому что перепрыгнуть через баррикады обратно не представлялось возможным.  
Плюс был в том, что его зависание в комнате можно было оправдать годовыми контрольными. Минус был в них же – потому что Эггси был хорош только в языках и литературе, с точными науками его отношения складывались не так уж радужно – и тут ему помогал Джим. И вот, неизбежный момент необходимости идти к нему за помощью настал.  
Поскольку родителей дома не было, дверь в комнату Джима была открыта нараспашку. Проигрыватель крутил кассету Синатры. Самого Джима в комнате не наблюдалось, впрочем, объявился он быстро, до смерти напугав Эггси.  
\- Надо же, принцесса выбралась из своих покоев на радость простым смертным, - приобняв Эггси за плечи, полушепчет Джим.  
\- Черт! Ты меня напугал. Как у тебя получается подниматься по скрипучей лестнице без единого звука?  
\- Годы тренировок, мой друг, - нараспев отвечает Джим, пританцовывая, проходит в комнату, ставит тарелку с сандвичами на стол, и оборачивается к Анвину.  
\- Ты что, накуренный? – вздыхает Эггси.  
\- Может быть немного, - уклончиво отвечает Джим, и это значит, что накуренный он порядочно. – Чем обязан?  
\- Математика, - морщится Эггси, решив никак больше не комментировать состояние Джима. Всё равно нравоучения бесполезны.  
\- Давай посмотрим, - Джим всё тем же танцующим шагом приближается к Эггси, берёт у него учебник, смотрит в него минуту и, захлопнув, метко кидает в кресло. – Разберёмся. Сначала – танец.  
Из колонок играет «Strangers in the Night» в исполнении Синатры. Джим, протягивающий Анвину ладонь, выглядит крайне хитрым, но вместе с тем – явно серьёзно настроенным. И ждёт, не пытаясь коснуться Анвина первым.  
\- Иди ты, - фыркает Эггси нерешительно, пока вся его суть одновременно паникует и ликует, а бабочки сходят с ума настолько, что щекочут ему не только живот, но и все остальные внутренности.   
Джим не отвечает, просто смотрит на него и улыбается. Гэри вздыхает и вкладывает свою ладонь в его – Джим тут же притягивает его к себе, сплетает их пальцы, кладёт вторую свою ладонь ему между лопаток.   
\- Дыши, - шепчет с тихим смешком, и Анвин, опомнившись, выдыхает и внутренне шлёт всё к черту, позволяя Джиму притянуть себя к нему почти вплотную. Они просто молча кружат по комнате, кожа у Джима, как и всегда, приятно-прохладная, он тихо вторит мотиву песни – голосом и телом, Эггси просто расслабляется, чтобы Джиму было легче вести его за собой – тот отлично танцует, чувствуя музыку не только своим слухом, но будто бы всем телом сразу, Эггси всегда нравилось наблюдать за ним в такие моменты, и ещё больше – быть их частью, как сейчас, поэтому он просто наслаждается.  
На самом деле, настолько расслабляется он в присутствии Джима впервые за много времени, поэтому каким-то удивительным образом пропускает факт своего всё нарастающего возбуждения. Джим легко целует его куда-то в район скулы, Эггси смотрит на него и за следующим, настоящим поцелуем тянется, в общем-то, сам, и, чувствуя, как язык Джима скользит по его нижней губе, понимает, что нужно капитулировать, прямо сейчас, иначе точно что-то случится, и дёргается, видимо, как-то слишком сильно.  
-Т-ш-ш. Давай-ка разберёмся с этим, - тихо говорит Джим, впрочем, не удерживая Гэри – тут же расслабляет руки так, что при желании Гэри может сразу же освободится из объятий. Только вот Гэри не может – потому что его разум (отойти) вступил в конфликт с его желаниями (не отходить) и ум немножечко закоротило. Поэтому он решает выиграть немного времени, прикинувшись не слишком умным тапочком.  
\- С чем?  
Джим плавно переносит вес с одной ноги на другую – и теперь всё… «состояние» Эггси упирается аккурат в его бедро. У Эггси на пару секунд пропадает способность дышать.  
\- С этим. Тебе станет легче, ты перестанешь от меня бегать, а от этого уже станет легче мне.  
\- Я боюсь, что в плане… последствий это не лучшая идея.  
\- А ты думаешь, лучше будет сделать это с каким-нибудь старшеклассником, который будет с тобой не так, хм, вежлив? Да и потом, к каждому такому старшекласснику я буду ревновать. Буду строить козни. Вы будете расходится. И так каждый раз, пока ты наконец не придёшь ко мне. О каких таких последствиях ты говоришь?  
\- Ты будешь ревновать?   
Из всего сказанного Анвина, в общем, интересует только это. Видимо, он совсем растерял где-то все свои мозги. Джим вздыхает и возводит очи горе.  
\- Естественно. Я же занял тебя первым. И ты до сих пор мне нравишься.  
Гэри ничего не говорит, но не отстраняется. В итоге утыкается лбом в плечо Джима, чтобы не видеть этого любопытно-веселого взгляда, которым он на него посматривает.  
\- Не знаю, что ты собираешься делать, но я не готов ни к чему… радикальному, - в итоге сообщает Гэри.  
\- Да мне и делать почти ничего не нужно будет, - загадочно говорит Джим.  
И оказывается прав. Он всего-то снова целует Анвина – мягко, глубоко, с языком. Дождавшись, когда тот расслабится, кладёт ладонь ему на поясницу, прижимает ближе к себе и сам мягко вжимается своими бёдрами в его – дальше тело Анвина, которое уже само давно знает, что ему нужно, куда лучше, чем его голова, делает всё само – вжимается бёдрами в бёдра Джима пару раз – и где-то на этом моменте Анвин кончает, на несколько секунд уходя из реальности абсолютно.  
Если честно, Анвин даже не представлял себе, что это будет вот так – до темноты перед глазами хорошо. А ведь Джим даже не лез к нему в штаны.  
\- Ой.  
\- Лучше?  
\- Да. Только теперь липко и гадко, - Анвин морщит нос, и его слишком томное и довольное недовольство заставляет Джима рассмеяться.  
\- Сходи в душ и будем разбираться с математикой.  
Эггси отстраняется на полшага, но дальше не двигается – замирает, неуверенно смотрит на Джима исподлобья.  
\- А ты?..  
Анвин всё чувствовал, да и видел тоже – домашние штаны, которые Джим надевает на голое тело, не особенно что-то скрывают. Поэтому щёки у него просто пылают.  
\- Ты такой милый, - не выдержав, смеётся Джим. – Не волнуйся об этом. Иди уже.  
Ещё раз Анвину повторять не надо – он исчезает из комнаты моментально, красный до кончиков ушей. Джим даже опасается, что тот не вернётся, но нет – возвращается, берёт учебник и плюхается рядом с Джимом на кровать, привычно опираясь своим плечом на его.  
***  
В близости Эггси был не опытен и не тороплив – у него, почему-то, не было стремления получить всё и сразу. Много времени у него ушло просто на то, чтобы перестать чувствовать стеснение, которое мешало и иногда даже раздражало. В общем, всё продвигалось темпами улитки. Например, залезть себе в штаны Гэри позволил только через пару месяцев, а полностью разделся перед Джимом при свете дня (а точнее – при свете лампы) и вовсе где-то через полгода. Самым удивительным во всём этом было поведение Джима – вообще-то он уже был довольно резким и ироничным человеком, лишенным терпения, совершенно не привыкшим хоть как-то сдерживать свой характер, а иногда даже – намеренно ведущим себя так, чтобы показаться куда более вредным, чем он был на самом деле. Но в моменты близости с Эггси он вёл себя как-то до странного мягко и терпеливо – за всё время он ни разу не сделал ничего против воли Анвина и ни на чем не настаивал, оказывая давление словесно. Когда надо, он, конечно, побуждал к действию, но обычно это были просто несколько слов, нужные, чтобы придать решимости замешкавшемуся Гэри. В общем, он вел себя как взрослый – сложно было подумать, что он старше Анвина всего на год. Сложно было помнить и о том, что для Джима это всё тоже почти что впервые – просто стыд у него отсутствовал как данность и жадность до телесной стороны жизни была куда сильнее, чем у Гэри. Тем не менее, в постели они в итоге всегда играли по правилам Анвина.  
Иллюзий насчет того, что больше у Джима никого нет, Эггси не питал. Напротив, он был уверен, что существует пара-тройка девушек, с которыми Джим состоит в так называемых «отношениях». Периодически появляющиеся царапины на спине Джима и темные пятна засосов в основании его шеи подтверждали это. Анвин отдавал себе отчет в том, что его это задевает, но выступать против этого не мог – в конце концов, они даже ни разу не говорили о том, что между ними происходит, поэтому, возможно, это всё ещё было дружбой. Возможно, и с теми девушками и Джима дружба. Кто его знает? В общем, лишний раз Эггси старался об этом не думать. Просто чтобы не запутаться ещё больше.  
Гэри довольно быстро вернулся обратно в социум, и по какой-то причине его отношение к обязанности общаться с кем-то, кроме Джима изменилось – если раньше это воспринималось больше как обязательство, то теперь это действительно приносило удовольствие. Ему нравились люди, он нравился им – уж навык нравится у него был всегда, потому что он хорошо понимал, как с кем себя следует вести и умел вести себя с каждым человеком по-разному, но при этом оставаться вполне себе собой, не распадаясь на множество образов. Он не старался, не делал это специально – видимо, это было что-то природное.  
А вот у Джима неожиданно начались проблемы. К Эггси у него всегда было особенное отношение – он подпускал его ближе, чем остальных, относился к нему теплее, даже доверял – а у него были колоссальные проблемы с доверием. Когда-то это настораживало, но постепенно Джим расслабился. Эггси был его. Его и ничей больше. Эггси вроде не был против такого положения дел и своим поведением только подтверждал свой статус, изредка не слишком охотно выходя за границы их с Джимом «экосистемы», чтобы пообщаться с другими. Джим как-то и не думал о том, что рано или поздно общение с внешним миром начнёт приносить Анвину такое же удовольствие, какое оно приносило Джиму. Но это вдруг произошло.  
Его Гэри начал гулять с другими людьми. Он начал проводить дома гораздо меньше времени, и с восторгом рассказывал Джиму о всех достоинствах каких-то Майклов и Меган (их звали не так, просто Джим не запоминал имен). Лучше бы продолжал трещать о своём этом берберском, честное слово, это выводило Джима из равновесия куда меньше.  
Он ревновал, но не мог признаться в этом ни себе, ни Анвину, и в итоге начал периодически на него огрызаться, ёрничать, язвить. Однажды Эггси шутливым тоном предположил, что Джим ревнует, а тот ответил ему как-то, да так, что Эггси не разговаривал с ним три дня, а потом больше так не шутил.  
Было бы правильнее, если бы Джим сказал, что да, он ревнует, и попросил бы чуть больше времени проводить с ним. Было бы лучше, если бы Джим засунул своё упрямство и гордость в какое-нибудь неприглядное место и признался самому себе, что у него к Анвину – целая прорва запутанных, страшных, непонятно куда ведущих чувств. Было бы честнее, если бы он признал право Анвина на жизнь за пределами его, Джима, мира, на создание мира своего личного.  
Было бы, конечно. Но Джим был задницей. С отвратительным, тяжелым характером, который обычно еле тлел, когда Гэри был рядом. Но ревность была именно тем ветерком, который способен раздуть из тлеющих угольков пожарище. И она это делала.  
Сперва Джим начал отвратительно вести себя с матерью, потому что знал, как это задевает Гэри. С ним Джим прервал какие-либо физические контакты вообще. Общались они хорошо, но только до тех пор, пока Гэри не начинал затрагивать темы, в которых фигурировали его новые друзья – потому что тогда Джим становился очень, очень язвителен. Сперва Гэри пытался поговорить с Джимом… аккуратно. Потом пытался перетерпеть – ну вдруг Джим побесится, и его отпустит? Такое случалось пару раз. Но Джим начал вести себя так, что терпеть уже не получалось - и они начали ссориться, и ссорились они очень сильно, потому что оба не умели выбирать слова, когда оказывались задеты.   
Джим начал пропадать на тусовках с самыми сомнительными из своих дружков. Его могло не быть по три-четыре дня. В школе он мог не появляться по пару недель, потому что после своих пропаж он несколько дней отлёживался дома. Мать с ним говорить даже не пыталась. Пытался отец – но чем он мог пригрозить? Пансионатом? Очередным психологом? Клиникой? Все знали, что это не подействует. Гэри пытался тоже – но теперь уже дошло до того, что все их разговоры кончались ссорами, которые становились всё более неприятными. Но Гэри всегда пытался быть мягким – по крайней мере, в начале разговора, пока получалось. Но теперь у него не получалось и этого.  
\- Какого хрена, Джим? Ты можешь сказать, что не так и сколько ты намерен это продолжать, а не вести себя как обиженный пятилетний ребёнок? – после очередного «явления похмельного Джима народу» вопрошает Анвин.   
\- Да всё замечательно, милый. Почему тебя вообще волнует, как я живу и что со мной происходит? У тебя жизнь, полная новых друзей, у меня жизнь, полная друзей старых, вот и ладненько, все идут своими дорогами, - улыбаясь так, что Анвину вдруг хочется ему врезать, говорит Джим.  
\- Это как понимать? Я должен общаться только с тобой и только с тобой, чтобы ты прекратил вот это вот?  
\- Зачем тебе вообще со мной общаться, если тебе прекрасно и так?  
Эггси очень хочет ему врезать. Он вздыхает, жмурится, трёт переносицу и считает до пяти, пытаясь хоть немного успокоится и только потом говорит – куда медленнее и тише:  
\- Черт, Джим. Мне не прекрасно без тебя. Мне плохо без тебя, потому что ты мне не безразличен. Чего уж там, я влюблён в тебя по уши.  
В глазах Джима на несколько мгновений мелькает что-то, отличное от язвительной весёлости и это что-то очень похоже на испуг. Но Джим быстро справляется с собой.  
\- А вот это, - говорит, - уже только твои проблемы, Эггси.  
Анвин бы точно ему врезал. Но – как обычно чувствуешь себя после того, как впервые в жизни признался кому-то в любви, а этот кто-то отвечает, что это твои проблемы? Правильно, очень паршиво.  
\- Знаешь, что? – вздыхает Гэри. – Пошел ты.  
Когда он выходит из дома, то хлопает дверью так, что звенят стёкла.  
Походив по округе и попинав землю, Эггси возвращается домой, уже не злой, а просто очень расстроенный. Джима дома уже не наблюдается, зато наблюдается Джейн – выходит в прихожую, в надежде, очевидно, что вернулся Джим.  
\- Эггси, милый, Джим не возвращался?  
\- Возвращался. А его что, уже нет?  
\- Уже нет. Он опять тебя расстроил?  
\- Не берите в голову, - машет рукой Гэри и улыбается так убедительно, как только может. – Всё нормально.  
Но когда идёт шестой день отсутствия Джима, Эггси уже не думает, что всё нормально. Отец Джима уже две недели как в командировке, поэтому участь обзванивать больницы ложится на плечи его матери. В итоге Анвину удаётся убедить её на выходные поехать за город к родителям, чтобы немного успокоится.  
\- Я буду дома. Если он объявится, или кто-то позвонит – я тут же позвоню вам, - обещает он.  
Звонок домашнего телефона раздаётся тем же вечером. У Эггси трясутся руки, когда он поднимает трубку. Но, к счастью, всё нормально. Ну то есть как… Звонят из полицейского участка и сообщают, что мистер Кински у них, целый, но пьяный и под наркотой.  
\- Ага. Ладно. И я могу за ним приехать?  
\- Лучше, чтобы это сделали родители.  
\- Увы, их сейчас нет. Отец в командировке, мать вынуждена была срочно поехать к родителям, так что меня оставили на телефоне.  
\- Вы его старший брат?  
Да-да, Эггси представился братом. Скорее по привычке, чем из злого умысла.  
\- Младший.  
\- Хм. Нам предстоит составлять протокол, а для этого…  
\- Да-да, простите, я понимаю, - перебивает Анвин. - Я могу хотя бы приехать и дождаться маму в участке?   
\- Хорошо, - отвечают ему после недолгой паузы.  
Джейн он, конечно не звонит, хотя сам не знает, на что надеется. Каким таким чудом ему удастся забрать эту дурью башку из участка просто так и тем самым избежать кучи проблем? Если Джим действительно под чем-то серьёзным, то тут нужно не чудо, а чудище. Но Эггси решает не думать об этом пока, а просто ехать в участок.  
На метро он доезжает быстро – это соседняя станция и ещё немного пешком. На входе он представляется и его провожают в кабинет, к мужчине, который ему звонил.  
\- Здравствуй. Ты – младший брат Джеймса?  
\- На самом деле – не совсем, - Эггси всё-таки решает говорить начистоту, - я его хороший друг.   
\- Как это так?  
Мужчина глядит на него, спустив очки на кончик носа, внимательно, но вроде не злится.  
\- Ну… его родители ко мне хорошо относятся, я всё равно часто остаюсь у них, поэтому остался дежурить у телефона, на случай чего. Я тоже переживаю за этого придурка, понимаете? – улыбается Эггси.  
Мужчина почему-то молчит и продолжает внимательно на него смотреть.  
\- Как твоя фамилия? – наконец спрашивает он, окончательно сбивая Эггси с толку.  
\- Анвин.  
\- Твоего отца звали Ли Анвин?   
Нет, ну теперь Гэри вообще ничего не понимает. Но хлопает глазами и утвердительно кивает.  
\- Ага.  
Мужчина вдруг тепло улыбается.  
\- Ты на него похож. Мы с твоим отцом служили вместе в Алжире. Жили в соседних домах до того, как случилась та стычка на границе. Моя жена иногда присматривала за тобой.  
\- Простите, - улыбается Гэри. – Я совсем ничего не помню.  
\- Я слышал, - кивает мужчина.  
\- Ваша жена, и дети, если они были… с ними всё в порядке? – почему-то это первое, что волновало Эггси.  
\- С ними всё хорошо. Нас беды того дня миновали. Как Мишель?  
Эггси морщится.  
\- Я бы соврал, что хорошо. Но не буду.  
\- Ты живёшь у людей, сыном которых является этот шалопай?  
\- Практически.  
Эггси мог бы соврать, но чувствует, что сейчас лучше сказать правду.  
\- И что, этот парень действительно стоит того, чтобы так переживать?  
Анвин весело фыркает. Он знает, что выглядит не лучшим образом – он не слишком хорошо спит и ест из-за того, что слишком нервничает из-за всего этого дурдома, учиненного Джимом- так что привет, тени под глазами и впавшие щёки!  
\- Он хороший человек. Умный и талантливый. Просто характер у него дурной и тормозов нет.   
Гэри зарабатывает ещё один внимательный взгляд.  
\- Ладно, - вздыхает мужчина, - если ты похож на Ли, то ты хорошо разбираешься в людях. И чем меньше подростков без тормозов будет у меня в участке, тем быстрее я уйду домой. Пойдём.  
Эггси решает подумать о своей удивительной удаче потом. Ему в прямом смысле «выдают» Джима, потому что на ногах тот стоит крайне плохо.  
\- Ещё кого-то?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Насчет этих я ничего хорошего вам сказать не смогу, - отказывается Эггси.  
Несмотря на сопротивление Анвина, бывший сослуживец его отца вызывает им такси, значительно упрощая Гэри жизнь – потому что Джим хоть худой, но тяжеленный, особенно в своём нынешнем полубессознательном состоянии.  
\- Спасибо вам, - раз в третий благодарит Гэри, прежде чем сесть в машину, в которую уже загружен Джим.  
\- Не за что, парень. Надеюсь, тебе удастся его вразумить.  
\- Я тоже на это надеюсь. Удачи вам сегодня с избавлением от остальных.  
\- Это пригодится, - смеётся мужчина. Эггси улыбается ему, кивает ещё раз и садится в машину.  
Дома Гэри втаскивает Джима в ванную на втором этаже, спускается на первый, быстро звонит Джейн, чтобы сообщить, что всё в порядке и Джим дома, а потом идёт на кухню, набирает кувшин воды, сыплет туда соли, и идёт обратно наверх, захватив с собой стакан побольше. Не то, чтобы он был садистом, но промывание желудка – лучшее средство, чтобы хоть как-то привести Джима в чувство. Да и Гэри будет меньше переживать о том, что Джим попытается случайно откинуться от алкогольного отравления. Он же не знает, сколько и чего тот пил.  
После половины стакана солёной воды становится весьма очевидным, что пил Джим много. Анвину его искренне жаль, но не настолько, чтобы не споить ему ещё стакан. В общем, через час Джим не то, чтобы совсем огурчик, но уже куда более сообразительная давленная помидорка. Стонет жалобно, трёт глаза, смотрит на Анвина, который встаёт, чтобы включить воду и оставить набираться ванну.  
\- Давай-ка искупаемся, ага?   
У Джима не особенно много сил, так что он просто кивает, а дальше совершает минимальные движения, помогающие Анвину стягивать с него одежду. В теплой воде Джима начинает трясти ознобом, что, в общем, тоже не удивительно, поэтому Эггси максимально-быстро его споласкивает, кое-как вытягивает из ванны, оборачивает в большое полотенце, доставляет до своей комнаты, потому что понимает, что на третий этаж они вдвоём не заберутся точно, и укладывает в кровать, заменяя полотенце одеялом. Джим, кажется, отрубается ещё до того, как его голова касается подушки. Гэри хочет вернуться в ванную, чтобы хотя бы протереть пол от воды, но понимает, что у него тоже слипаются глаза – его хватает только на то, чтобы спуститься вниз и закрыть дверь на ключ и вернуться, по пути стянув с дивана в гостиной плед, которым он укрывается, улегшись рядом с Джимом.  
С утра Эггси просыпается только потому, что оказывается опасно близко от края кровати. Он сонно трёт глаза и бросает взгляд на Джима. На него в ответ смотрят два глаза с всё ещё расширенными на полрадужки зрачками. Джиму повезло с цветом глаз – они действительно очень тёмные, почти черные, поэтому зрачки можно разглядеть только при ярком свете, как сейчас.  
\- Это же надо было так удолбаться, Джимми, - комментирует Эггси. – Ты как?  
\- Нормально. Хочу пить и почистить зубы, - Джим смешно морщит нос, а его взгляд, которым он смотрит на Анвина, имеет непривычное выражение вины.  
Эггси решает пока не думать об этом, потому что сперва ему нужно определится со степенью своей обиды. Вообще-то, он должен быть очень обижен, но он не может. Потому что ему самому слишком плохо от чувства обиды на Джима. Кажется, даже хуже, чем Джиму. Чертовски несправедливо.  
Эггси встаёт, потягивается и наблюдает на тем, как медленно Джим садится на кровати.  
\- Ты иди. Я принесу воды. Ты вообще дойдёшь?  
\- По стеночке – дойду.   
\- Окей, - кивает Гэри и капитулирует из комнаты.  
На кухне он встречает Джейн.  
\- Вы что, приехали ночью? – хмурится Гэри.  
\- Рано утром, - качая головой, улыбается Джейн. Она выглядит взволнованной, но в целом – куда лучше, чем всю прошлую неделю. – Где ты его нашел?  
\- Он сам вернулся, - врёт Гэри, решив, что раз обстоятельства совпали так, что из полиции их отпустили с миром, то родителям Джима об этом знать совсем не обязательно.   
Джейн только качает головой.  
\- Не переживайте, всё с ним нормально. То есть, ничего нового, - говорит Эггси, пока наливает воды, - к обеду очухается.  
\- Ты так заботишься о нём, а он ни во что это не ставит, - вздыхает Джейн.  
\- Ну, это же моя проблема – что я не могу прекратить. Только вот от кого в наследство ему достался такой характер – ума не приложу.  
Эггси, откровенно говоря, не думал, что этой фразой нарвётся на поток откровений.  
\- Думаю, его характер – следствие наших с его отцом ошибок. Мы собирались разводится, когда я узнала, что беременна. Мы решили оставить всё, как есть, потому что с беременностью и двумя шустрыми погодками, которые уже были в наличие, я бы одна не справилась, а оставлять их только с отцом больше чем на год было тоже невозможно, потому что он много работал. Но всё было не слишком хорошо. Года четыре после рождения Джима мы занимались скорее не им, а своими отношениями… и с налаживанием отношений мы справились, вот только Джим начал задавать нам жару. В детстве он был совершенно не управляемым, да и сейчас.  
Джейн качает головой, а Эггси улыбается ей и говорит:  
\- Ну… Знаете, пусть характер у него и отвратительный, но он ведь не плохой человек. Он вредный, но добрый. Это, в конце концов, самое главное.  
\- Мне кажется, ты знаешь его уже лучше, чем я. И раз ты так говоришь…  
\- То вам не стоит слишком уж переживать. Я пойду, а то, чего доброго, он найдёт ещё какую-нибудь причину для побега.  
Джейн кивает ему и Анвин направляется обратно наверх.  
Джим сидит на кровати, поджав под себя ноги и закутавшись в одеяло. Эггси протягивает ему стакан с водой и растягивается на кровати рядом с ним, зевнув. Он чувствует себя страшно уставшим.  
\- Ты садист, Анвин, ты знаешь? – охрипшим голосом интересуется Джим, протягивая стакан ему обратно. – Спасибо.  
\- А ты придурок, - Эггси ставит стакан на пол у кровати и косится на Джима – видок у того растерянный и неуверенный.  
\- Как ты вытащил меня из участка? Я не помню, чтобы с тобой были родители.  
\- О. Ты не поверишь. Полицейский, который звонил домой, оказался сослуживцем моего отца. Моего биологического отца. Узнал меня каким-то образом и решил отпустить тебя со мной. Странно, но я, видимо, произвожу впечатление человека, который не заводит плохих знакомств, - Эггси фыркает и ещё раз кристально ясно осознаёт всю глубину своей обиды.  
Кажется, осознаёт её и Джим – и это, наверное, помогает ему решится на совсем непривычные для него действия. Он ложится рядом с Гэри и обнимает его. Гэри упорно не смотрит в его сторону.  
\- Эй. Ну посмотри на меня, - дождавшись, пока Гэри нехотя поддастся, Джим продолжает. – Прости меня, малыш. Я был чертовски не прав, когда вёл себя так и когда наговорил тебе… всякого. Просто я привязался к тебе. Я хочу общения с тобой. Нуждаюсь в твоём внимании и действительно ревную, когда мне кажется, что я его недополучаю. И то, что я требую слишком много внимания для своей персоны, я тоже понимаю… В общем, ты прав, а я задница.  
Анвин пару секунд пялится на Джима удивленно – он не думал, что вообще когда-то услышит что-то подобное из его уст. Это, конечно, не признание в любви, но по меркам Джима – это даже немного больше. Потому что это признание своих ошибок перед другим человеком.  
\- Ты же почти полгода вел себя как задница и считал, что имеешь на это право. Что тебе вдруг помогло сделать такие выводы?  
\- Наркота.  
\- Что, прости? Ты серьёзно?  
\- Да, знаешь, некоторые вещества, оказывается, классно всё проясняют. Тебе нужно попробовать как-нибудь. Просто не в таких количествах и не с алкоголем, - Эггси, видимо, смотрит на Джима слишком выразительно. - Ладно, ладно. Не смотри на меня так. И я понимаю, что ты имеешь полное право дуться на меня. Дуйся сколько угодно, только давай заключим мир.  
\- Ну давай. Только прощения просить тебе надо не у меня. Иди лучше перед матерью извинись.  
\- Извинюсь, - обещает Джим и звонко целует Эггси в щёку, сжимая в объятиях. – Только давай ещё поспим.  
\- Угу. Только отцепись от меня.  
\- Но я соскучился и хочу тебя обнимать.  
\- Но ты сам виноват.  
\- А ты пользуешься своим правом на вредность.  
\- Хочу и буду.  
Джим сдаётся и перестаёт липнуть к Анвину, отворачиваясь к стенке, правда, через пять минут, засыпая, Гэри уже сам закидывает на него руку, обнимая, и проваливается в сон.  
Перед Джейн Джим действительно извиняется. И это не просто короткое «прости», нет – это развёрнутое и вполне искреннее признание своей вины, вроде того, что досталось Анвину.  
Одними извинениями он не отделывается – отец берёт с него обещание разобраться со всеми школьными долгами, а до тех пор из дома куда-то, кроме школы ему путь заказан. Джим особо не сопротивляется таким условиям, потому что разобраться со школьными делами ему больших трудов не стоит. После этого он полноправно может проводить своё время как хочет, но к вечеру быть дома. Джим и сам, вроде бы, не горит особым желанием тусоваться где-то по ночам – видимо, успел немного утомиться за время своего бунта.  
Их с Эггси отношения более-менее налаживаются, у Анвина остаётся какая-то призрачная обида, но она не мешает ему наслаждаться уютным ощущением от близости Джима, позволяет себя обнимать, лохматить и целовать в лоб, но не более того – неожиданно он вроде как начал кое с кем встречаться, и не был уверен, что в таких условиях будет правильным продолжать свои слишком близкие отношения с Джимом.  
Сам Джим догадывается довольно быстро.  
\- Ну и кто он? – как бы между прочим спрашивает он в один из вечеров, занятый шлифовкой контура грифа к будущей арфе. С гитар Джим сразу решил перейти на что-то побольше.  
\- Он – она. И я не буду с тобой об этом говорить, - парирует Анвин.  
\- Ты ещё долго будешь на меня обижаться?  
\- Я не знаю. Я же не специально, Джим, - Эггси вдруг хочется запустить в Джима книжкой. Он и вправду уже сам устал от этого противного чувства обиды, но оно никак не желало проходить до конца. – Давай перенесём этот разговор на когда-нибудь, чтобы не поссорится снова?  
\- Я понял. Не закипай. Лучше подай мне стамеску.  
Конечно, как только Эггси приближается к Джиму, то оказывается пойман в объятия.  
\- У Эггси есть подру-у-ужка, - заводит Джим.  
\- Я тебе врежу, - не выдерживая, смеётся Анвин, - как пятилетний, ей-богу.  
На ночь Джима никуда не отпускают, но он придумывает, как обойти этот запрет. Правда, Анвину, который фигурирует в плане, ничего не сообщает.  
\- Я хочу сводить Гэри на концерт к друзьям, - говорит посреди ужина Джим. Гэри смотрит на него большими глазами, Джим похлопывает его ладонью по коленке под столом.  
\- Вот как. А ему это интересно? – отвечает на это отец.  
\- Не особенно. Но должен же я их с ним познакомить. Это те ребята из выпускного класса моей второй школы.  
\- Ты знаешь, что до одиннадцати вечера ты можешь находится где угодно по своему усмотрению. Так к чему ты клонишь?  
\- К тому, что концерты кончаются позже. А этот кончится сильно позже.  
\- Ты хочешь уйти куда-то на ночь вместе с Гэри.  
\- Ну да. Но я же буду с Гэри. Мы будем паиньками и вернёмся с утра.  
В итоге отец даёт Джиму добро, предварительно спросив, что об этом думает Эггси. Анвину приходится сказать, что он не против, но в комнате Джиму достаётся звонкий подзатыльник.  
\- Ты совсем оборзел!  
\- Эй! Я правда хочу, чтобы ты со всеми познакомился!  
\- Почему у тебя никогда не возникает здравой мысли о том, чтобы сперва поинтересоваться моим мнением, а потом строить планы, а не наоборот? И это что, те, с которыми ты загремел в участок? Тогда я точно не хочу с ними знакомится.  
\- Нет, с теми я больше не общаюсь. Эти действительно из прошлой школы. И угадай, кто ударник в той группе? – Джим принимает интригующий вид и поигрывает бровями.  
\- Ты же вроде гитарист? – хмурится Анвин.  
\- Я человек многих талантов.  
Что у Джима всегда получалось – это в нужный момент заинтриговать. Да и факт, что тот и вправду хочет познакомить Гэри с кем-то, с кем он общается во внешнем мире, приятно удивлял – поэтому Эггси сдаётся. Но кого он обманывает – он сдался бы и без этого всего, просто поворчал бы на пару минут дольше.  
***  
Как Джим играет на ударных? Как одержимый.  
Гэри стоит посередине полупустого клуба, стены которого выкрашены в тёмно-фиолетовый, а каждая третья лампа мигает на радость потенциальным эпилептикам, и как завороженный смотрит на сцену, а точнее – на Джима. Он окружен барабанами и тарелками, и исступленно выбивает из них звуки, идущие в четкий ритм с мелодией – получается очень быстро, очень громко и просто потрясающе. Его руки явно движутся быстрее, чем его мысли, потому что никто, даже Джим не может думать настолько быстро, и, видимо, нахождение правильного ритма и звучания для него уже не навык, а инстинкт. Осознание этого только больше завораживает Анвина.  
Когда песни наконец заканчиваются, Джим последний раз – и со всей дури – ударяет по тарелке, встаёт, спускается со сцены, и, пока солист начинает что-то болтать, направляется прямиком к Анвину, по пути выливая на себя полбутылки откуда-то взявшейся у него в руке воды и допивая остатки. Он встаёт перед Гэри – без футболки, мокрый, тяжело дышащий – берёт его за футболку, притягивает к себе вплотную и… целует. Сначала Эггси просто цепенеет от изумления, потом начинает было паниковать, но осознаёт, что паниковать поздно – они уже стоят посреди толпы людей и целуются. Поэтому он расслабляется, обнимает Джима, сжимая пальцы на его острых лопатках и позволяет тому кусать свои губы.  
Когда они заканчивают, на них пялится как минимум человек десять. Джим, которого, видимо, перекрыло от адреналина, был отнюдь не нежен, и у Анвина саднят губы – но ему даже нравится. Джим улыбается Эггси, обнимает его за плечи и разворачивается к их зрителям.   
\- Ты ненормальный, - успевает шепнуть ему Анвин.  
\- Брось, тут все свои, - расслабленно улыбается Джим.  
\- Полагаю, это и есть тот Эггси, из-за которого ты отшиваешь своих фанаток и с которым мы все хотели познакомится, - говорит девушка с проколотой бровью и фиолетовыми волосами.  
\- Ты отшиваешь кого-то из-за меня? – произносит это Анвин быстрее, чем успевает подумать. Тем более выразительным получается его изумление. Только потом Гэри осознаёт, что фраза девушки означает, что Джим действительно рассказывал о нём своим друзьям и в этих рассказах он вряд ли фигурировал в амплуа просто друга.   
Благо, ещё что-нибудь ляпнуть Анвин не успевает, потому что его реакция почему-то вызывает смех.  
\- Он и правда прелесть. Дождёмся остальных на улице? – предлагает всё та же девушка.  
\- Мне нужно добыть обратно свою одежду, - замечает Джим.  
\- Она у Чарли.  
\- И я не прелесть, - хмурится Анвин.  
\- Но ты похож на щеночка. Это прелестно.  
\- Собак она любит больше, чем людей, так что это офигенный комплимент, поверь, - поясняет Джим, на ходу натягивая футболку. Гэри решает ему поверить.  
\- В таком случае, - обращается он к девушке, - премного благодарен.  
На улице Гэри знакомят с пятью уже присутствующими участниками компании, которые как ни в чем не бывало раскуривают косяк и пускают его по кругу. Когда Джим, затянувшись, протягивает косяк Анвину, то получает в ответ осуждающий взгляд. Ну, по крайней мере Эггси изо всех сил старается, чтобы он таким получился. Кажется, выходит не слишком убедительно.  
\- Анвин, не начинай, - закатывает глаза Джим.  
Эггси даже немного стыдно за то, как просто он сдаётся. Он затягивается глубоко и с плохо скрываемым наслаждением. Кто-то присвистывает. Очевидно, даже в драных джинсах Джима и после весьма развязного публичного поцелуя с ним, он выглядит слишком приличным для того, чтобы курить марихуану как бывалый ценитель. Эггси как ни в чем не бывало передаёт косяк дальше – не рассказывать же, что он, Джим и старший брат Джима порой раскуривали косяк на троих, ещё когда Эггси едва исполнилось тринадцать.  
Вскоре они дожидаются остальных и толпой в двенадцать человек направляются в путь… куда-то. Анвин решает, что не будет пытаться нудеть – родители отпустили их на всю ночь, все эти знакомые Джима кажутся адекватными и дружелюбными, сам Джим, кажется, знает, куда они направляются и вообще выглядит как человек, у которого есть план. А ещё он держит Гэри за руку и Анвин – предосудительно сентиментальный для своих пятнадцати – просто тихо тает.  
Через полчаса болтовни, смеха и (простите, жители окрестных домов) хорового исполнения пары хитов из репертуара «Nirvana» они достигают пункта назначения. Им оказывается странное, но не лишенное очарование место, совмещающее в себе функции места для репетиций и тусовок и обыкновенного жилья. Правда, как можно жить в открытом пространстве на 150 квадратов, с окнами в пол, колоннами по периметру, раскиданной повсюду музыкальной аппаратурой и фактическим отсутствием нормальной кухни, да и спальных мест тоже – Анвин не совсем представлял. Видимо, чтобы понять, нужно было попробовать.  
Сама ночная тусовка, по-видимому, не предполагала ничего дикого – обычные дружеские посиделки. Поняв это, Анвин окончательно расслабился – они сидели, ели пиццу, запивали кто пивом, кто вином, кто газировкой, и болтали. Правда, в какой-то момент обычная болтовня плавно перетекла в игру в «Крокодила», потом в «Шляпу», потом и вовсе в «Правду или действие». Потом кто-то включил музыку и начались дикие танцы племён старой Англии – иначе бы Анвин это не назвал. И вроде бы, взрослые люди – половине из них уже было восемнадцать, но бесились они как дети. И Эггси вместе с ними, потому что это было очень заразительно. В какой-то момент к Эггси подруливает Джим и протягивает на раскрытой ладони два небольших кубика разных цветов, похожих на леденцы. Но вид у него такой хитрый, что Эггси решает уточнить:  
\- Что это?  
\- Бери одну, запивай водой и глотай, - вместо ответа инструктирует Джим.  
\- Джим.  
Джим вздыхает.  
\- Обыкновенный эйфоретик - ничего опасного или слишком неординарного. Тебе понравится.   
\- Ты будешь рядом? – всё ещё очень сильно сомневаясь, спрашивает Гэри.  
\- Я буду рядом, - Джим вдруг улыбается так тепло, так непривычно для самого себя, что Анвин понимает – за эту улыбку он бы съел любую таблетку, что Джим ему предложил бы. Да и вообще сделал бы что угодно.  
\- Ты меня портишь, - Анвин запивает таблетку и морщится – та страшно горькая.  
\- Нет, милый. Я тебя развиваю, - улыбается Джим и отправляет в рот оставшуюся таблетку.  
В течении получаса ничего экстраординарного Эггси не замечает – они возвращаются к совместной болтовне, Анвин хмурится задумчиво, уставившись в окно, и, видимо, настолько уходит в себя, что заставляет забеспокоится Джима.  
\- Эй, всё хорошо? – спрашивает он, погладив Эггси по ладони.  
\- А? Да, да, всё нормально. Просто эта твоя штука, кажется, не действует. Если она, конечно, не должна усыплять.  
\- А, вот оно что, - смеётся Джим, - потерпи ещё чуть-чуть. Пока ты спал, ребята как раз начали обсуждать твою любимую тему о том, стоит ли считать хорошим тоном раннюю смерть легенд рок-музыки.  
\- А что, кто-то хотел бы любоваться на семидесятилетнего Фредди, прыгающего по сцене? – действительно оживившись, интересуется Гэри, обращаясь уже ко всем и развязывая спор.  
Он так увлекается, что не замечает сперва, что через некоторое количество минут ему начинает становится… как-то не так. Картинка перед глазами по краям мерцает блёстками, и ладони странно покалывает. Только когда ощущения достигают того пика, после которого не заметить их невозможно, он вдруг замолкает и в абсолютном смятении и потрясении смотрит на Джима.  
\- Всё хорошо, - говорит он, улыбаясь, и обнимает Анвина за плечи, притягивая к себе, - посиди чуть-чуть просто так.  
Эггси послушно угукает и просто сидит, разглядывая всё вокруг, пока в его голове укладываются все новые гигантские масштабы этого «хорошо».  
Потом они танцевали, смеялись, обнимались друг с другом, обнимались всей толпой, обнимались только с Джимом, долго, тихо и крепко, переплетясь руками, ногами и будто бы всей своей сутью объединившись друг с другом, и Джим шептал ему тихо:  
\- Самое ужасное, милый, в том, что я тоже по уши в тебя влюблён.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Эггси и поражается тому, как он не замечал этого раньше, ведь любовь Джима – она сложная, противоречивая, но, тем не менее, очевидная – она в том, как он касается Эггси, в том, как он ему улыбается, в том, как он с ним говорит - как никого больше, как ни с кем больше. Абсолютно очевидно, что Эггси для него – исключительный.  
Эггси чувствует поразительное счастье и ясность.  
Он не мог бы наверняка сказать, сколько времени проходит – то ли полчаса, то ли половина следующего дня, но, когда они, уже только вдвоём, в обнимку валяются в ворохе подушек и пледов, накиданных в углу комнаты, он с удивлением осознаёт, что снаружи только сейчас начал заниматься рассвет – то есть прошло три-четыре часа.  
\- Ты всерьёз хочешь уезжать, когда тебе исполнится восемнадцать? – вдруг спрашивает Джим. Эггси кивает.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что да.  
\- Это катастрофа, - невесело констатирует Джим, однако улыбку его, которую может видеть Гэри, поглядев вверх, иначе чем счастливой и не назовёшь.   
\- Ага, - Анвин улыбается тоже, но не согласится не может. Он искренне полагал, что будет уезжать из этого города и этой страны без тени сожаления, ведь нет в ней для него ничего знакомого, родного, того, о чем можно тосковать. И теперь ему точно известно, что нет. Всё будет – и сожаление, и тоска, потому что вот оно, его родное – взъерошенное, длинновязое, со скверным характером, неотразимой улыбкой и потрясающим талантом ко всему на свете. Вот он, Джим, совсем рядом – но он, совершенно добровольно, по своей собственной воле готов оставить его здесь и уехать – к тем, кого у него отобрали в детстве, совершенно не интересуясь его мнением.  
Это действительно катастрофа, но Анвин понимает, что несмотря на всё это тяжелое осознание, невзирая на предопределённость расставания – более счастливым он в своей жизни ещё не был.


	4. Хамсин. Part three.

\- Мы должны заняться сексом, - как-то раз, а если точнее, то через день после шестнадцатилетия Эггси объявляет Джим. Эггси, который до этого заявления спокойно читал, развалившись на кровати Джима, поднимает взгляд и молча смотрит на него над книгой – секунд десять. Потом просто кивает и говорит:  
\- Ладно.  
И возвращает взгляд в книгу. Со стороны Джима раздаётся страдальческий вздох.  
\- И за что ты мне такой достался. Отлепись наконец от своей книжки и давай это обсудим.  
\- Ну, ты не то, чтобы лучший человек во Вселенной, так что понятно за что, - сообщает Эггси, впрочем, без всякого стремления обидеть, послушно откладывая книгу. – Ну… ладно? Я не знаю, что именно нужно обсудить, так что ты начинаешь.  
Ему не хочется ничего обсуждать, и он рассчитывал увильнуть, но Джим знает его достаточно, чтобы не попадаться на такие фокусы. У них, в общем-то, всё было хорошо и даже отлично, но в плане той штуки, которую, наверное, можно обозвать постельным темпераментом, они не слишком совпадали – Джиму была важна телесность, ну, или как куда более прямо выражался Джим: «Наверное, я люблю трахаться так же, как Леннон любил Йоко… или даже больше». Ну, Джим такой Джим. Анвин же, после того, как утихло гормональное безумие переходного возраста, куда более отстранённо относился к вопросам интимной близости – ему было достаточно быть рядом с Джимом, говорить с ним, видеть, как по-новому тот к нему относится. Никаких проблем это не создавало, отчасти, наверное, потому, что Джим спал ещё с кем-то (Анвин был уверен в этом почти на сто процентов) – просто инициатива всегда исходила от Джима, и уж что Анвину было совсем сложно понять – что пора переходить на какой-то новый уровень. Тем более – на такой уровень.  
\- Нужно ли тебе это или ты соглашаешься только в угоду мне? - Начинает загибать пальцы Джим. - Сколько ещё ты хочешь ждать? Почему это так охренительно тебя пугает, хоть ты и пытаешься это скрыть? В активной или пассивной роли ты предпочтёшь быть? Пока хватит?  
\- Да, кхм, думаю, достаточно, - вдруг нечаянно поперхнувшись воздухом, кивает Эггси. - Мы можем ничего не ждать. Пугает это меня, наверное, потому, что я не люблю выходить из зоны комфорта, и, хоть моя зона комфорта твоими стараниями за последнее время значительно расширилась, это – всё ещё большу-у-ущий шаг за её пределы.  
\- Эггси. Ты понимаешь, что я действительно не настаиваю? – на всякий случай интересуется Джим.  
\- Я понимаю, и я обожаю тебя за это, - улыбается Анвин. – Но я действительно предпочел бы сделать это с тобой. Ну, то есть, если вдруг я сейчас дам заднюю, то потом – когда-то, с кем-то, настанет логичным и неизбежный момент расставания с девственностью. И нет, спасибо, лучше пережить это с тобой – ты прекрасен, удивителен, и кроме того, всегда изучаешь матчасть прежде чем переходить к активным действиям.  
\- А ты – главная причина моего раздувающегося на глазах самомнения, - смеётся Джим.  
\- Плевать, - улыбается ему Анвин, - и да, по выше обозначенной причине я предпочел бы пассивную роль. Да-да, - он успевает перебить собирающегося что-то возразить Джима, - я в курсе, что спецэффекты будут не из приятных, но слушай, я тоже боюсь причинять тебе хоть какую-то боль и если мне придётся начать изучать, как там всё правильно делается… то мы никогда не займёмся сексом, ты же понимаешь.  
\- Твоя правда, - соглашается Джим.  
\- Ещё вопросы?   
\- Я думаю, мы всё решили.  
\- Тогда у меня есть один.  
\- Ну?  
\- Я знаю, что ты у нас герой-любовник с четырнадцати лет, но…  
\- Я не спал с парнями, - перебивает Джим.  
\- О. Я буду у тебя первым. Это трогательно.  
В ответ на это в Анвина летит подушка и несколько предметов потяжелее.  
Одни дома они остаются через три недели после этого разговора. Джиму приходится заставить Эггси выпить полбокала вина, чтобы тот не психовал и не нервировал Джима своими нервами.  
\- Боже, Анвин, все люди делают это. До чего же ты нежная натура, - одновременно и негодуя, и веселясь, говорит Джим.  
Но он, как и всегда, предупредителен и осторожен, и, хоть в самом их первом сексе нет ничего особо приятного, в нём нет и ничего экстремально-болезненного, ничего такого, чего Эггси не мог бы перетерпеть. Терпеть, особенно наблюдая за Джимом, которому явно было очень в кайф, было легко.  
\- Охренеть. Пожалуйста, останови меня, если я забудусь.  
Эггси обещает, но ему не приходится – Джим держит себя в руках, и, кончив, наваливается на Анвина – горячий, мокрый, и блаженно улыбающийся.  
\- Ещё? – минут через пятнадцать интересуется Анвин. Джим смотрит на него с сомнением. – Ну а что? Я вот ещё не понял, нравится мне или нет.  
\- Ну как скажешь, - тянет Джим.  
Вскоре стало кристально ясно, что да. Анвину нравится.  
***  
Период с шестнадцати до восемнадцати лет становится, наверное, самым насыщенным для Анвина – на знакомства, знания и разного рода новый опыт.   
В старшей школе учится оказывается куда проще – Эггси просто выбирает для себя профильные предметы из гуманитарных областей, полностью игнорируя все точные науки, и снимает с себя больше половины учебной нагрузки – в языках и литературе он хорош уже сверх школьной программы, остальное более ново, но не более сложно. За счет этого у него освобождается время для занятий переводами – он переводит для Адель статьи, которые она ему присылает – она пишет их на арабском для каких-то франко- и англоязычных научных журналов. Она могла бы писать их на требуемом языке и сама – но тогда бы Эггси было не на чем упражняться. Статьи, кстати, ужасные – длинные и изобилующие кучей специфических научных терминов, но Эггси честно с ними сражается. Так же с лёгкой руки Джима он вдруг начинает делать зачетные работы для студентов-лингвистов начальных курсов – за это ему ещё и платят. В общем, Эггси с головой уходит в практику и увлекается этим так, что если бы у него не было Джима, который периодически развлекал его чем-то кроме переводов, грамматики, орфоэпии и напоминал, что пора ложится спать, то Гэри бы сидел за книгами сутки напролёт.  
В компанию Джима, с которой он познакомился в ту памятную ночь, Эггси вливается то ли случайно, то ли по хитрому замыслу Джима – но просто и очень уместно. Будто он там был всегда. Они – рокеры, бунтари, и гроза всей местной шпаны. Кожаные куртки, цветные волосы, травка, электрогитары, мотоциклы и один «Мустанг» прилагались. И Эггси. Милый, добрый ясноглазый щеночек, светло-русая лохматость и сто семьдесят сантиметров тонкой иронии и чистейшего очарования, филологический справочник на ножках, не лишенный, впрочем, авантюризма и имеющий (спасибо Джиму) недурной музыкальный вкус. О, все просто обожали его. И Джим, который, по идее, должен был ревновать и бесится, кажется, был вполне доволен сложившимся союзом.   
Проводить время с этой компашкой было… весело. Причем это весело было очень разное. Несмотря на весьма альтернативный видок большинства из них и неравнодушие некоторых к алкоголю или веществам, все они были довольно образованными ребятами со своими увлечениями и закидонами. С ними было интересно. Они могли всей толпой пойти в музей на какую-то совершенно безумную выставку современного искусства. Могли оказаться на выставке старых автомобилей. В техническом музее. В подземельях Лондона. На бесплатном концерте симфонической музыки в парке. И так далее, далее, далее. Конечно, были и рок концерты, и тусовки вроде той, на какой Эггси со всеми познакомился, были тусовки и больше. Была трава, таблетки, приносящие ясность и эйфорию, таблетки, уносящие тебя в другое измерение, таблетки, делающие всё это вместе…  
Но дома Эггси и Джим всегда были вовремя и в самом приличном виде.  
Джим вообще неожиданно резко сбавил обороты в игре с самим собой, которая заключалась в том, чтобы стать ещё более невыносимой и ужасной персоной в глазах собственно семьи. Он уделял время учебе – ну то есть как, уделял… больших сил ему это не стоило, просто раньше он занимался тем, что показательно игнорировал школу и всё, с ней связанное, а сейчас он производил обратные по смыслу действия – показательно уделял ей время. Он начал общаться с родителями – нормально, а не как козёл. Очень часто общался с матерью по поводу музыки – в гараже сейчас стояло два первых прототипа арфы, которые требовали настройки, и с обеими из которых было что-то не так, а мать Джима, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, была именно арфисткой. Правда, когда Джим узнал это, то был очень удивлен. Эггси был вынужден залепить ему подзатыльник за это. Вместе с отцом он начал возится в машине – у них, вообще-то, была нормальная машина на ходу, но также был старенький BMW в котором отец Джима копался «чтобы расслабиться». Джим никогда больше не пропадал из дома – если он уходил на ночь, то только с Эггси и возвращались они вместе, в обозначенные сроки, и, как уже было сказано, в самом приличном виде.  
Для такого до зубного скрежета приличного поведения, конечно, были причины. Не могло не быть. Эггси не раз интересовался, что за вежливая собака укусила Джима, но тот в ответ лишь загадочно улыбался и интересовался, какая бунтарская белка укусила Эггси. Анвин и сам задавался этим вопросом, но ответа у него не было. Он едва не начал заниматься уничижительным самокопанием, периодически уходя глубоко в себя, но Джим, видимо, почувствовав, что что-то не так и быстро сообразив, что именно, спас его от этого одним коротким разговором.  
\- В тебе потрясающе сочетается широта взглядов и страшная боязнь факта применения последствий этой широты взглядов на себе самом. Что, кстати, является неизбежным. Так что прекрати.  
Забавно то, что Джим заводит этот разговор, когда они, абсолютно голые, лежат в одной постели. Анвину требуется несколько минут, чтобы осознать фразу и ещё совсем немного времени, чтобы внутренне согласится с Джимом в том, что это абсурд. Анвин считает, что у любви нет пола, вплоть до того, что разделение ориентации на сексуализмы с разными приставками как-то нелепо и вообще попахивает расизмом новой эпохи, но при этом – ему до сих пор иногда немного не по себе, когда он в очередной раз осознаёт у себя в голове тот факт, что он занимается с Джимом сексом и получает от этого удовольствие. Анвин думает, что в некоторых лёгких наркотиках, в общем-то, нет ничего плохого и человек, который знает меру и имеет голову на плечах, волен экспериментировать со своим сознанием без какого-либо ущерба, но раз за разом чувствует вину за то, что снова поддался на – даже не уговоры, просто предложение – Джима. Он считает, что нельзя всю жизнь тратить на учебу, но сам грызёт себя за то, что недостаточно занимается, стоит ему провести хотя бы один день без одного из своих иностранных языков. В общем, у Анвина в голове та ещё каша из глупости и смятения.  
\- Я не могу, - наконец бурчит в ответ Анвин, когда Джим уже почти потерял надежду на то, что тот вообще соизволит ответить.  
\- Тогда прекрати делать всё, за что ты себя грызёшь.   
\- И это тоже не могу, - становясь ещё более хмурым, говорит Эггси.  
\- Я знаю, и это нормально, - Джим ворочается рядом и забирает Анвина в тёплые объятия, - тебе нужно быть строже к окружающим и терпимее к самому себе, честное слово. Нет ничего стыдного в том, что ты… ну, живёшь. Пробуешь новое. Получаешь от этого удовольствие. Это ведь тоже развитие, малыш. Если ты будешь сидеть в замке, состроенном из книг, ты упустишь очень, очень многое. Постарайся понять это и перестать это бесполезное самобичевание, а я попробую помочь тебе с этим, хорошо?  
Эггси кивает, некоторое время просто молча смотрит на Джима, а потом улыбается и говорит:  
\- Боже, ты и правда меня любишь.  
\- Я и правда тебя люблю. Это кошмарно, но это так.  
Эггси не знает, как такое может быть – чтобы было так горько и так окрыляюще-хорошо в один и тот же момент времени. Джим не знает тоже.  
Совсем скоро становится понятно, по какой причине Джим оставался столь примерным сыном, учеником и другом. Аттестат его об окончании школы явно будет безупречен – это уже очевидно, и каким-то образом ему удаётся убедить родителей в том, что он может поступить в университет на следующий год, а этот год использовать для того, чтобы понять, чего он вообще хочет от своего дальнейшего образования. Такой была версия для родителей. На самом деле, Джим уже примерно знал, куда и почему он хочет, так же, как и знал, что учеба в ближайший год будет для него невозможным бременем, да и то, сможет ли он вообще уехать из дома в университетское общежитие (меньше, чем на Оксфорд или Кембридж Джим даже не рассчитывал), представлялось большим вопросом. Потому что он знал, что у них с Эггси остался всего лишь год. Анвин больше никогда не говорил о своём намерении уехать, но Джиму и не надо было ничего слышать – он видел это. Приоритеты между учебой и Эггси были распределены очень быстро. И очень верно – судя по тому взгляду, которым смотрит на него Анвин, когда Джим сообщает ему, что на следующий год он – абсолютно свободный от регламентированной расписанием учебы человек.  
Но это было ещё не всё. Через неделю после начала летних каникул часть веселой компании Джима, включающая группу, в которой он продолжал исполнять роль «временного» барабанщика, собралась устроить гастроли по старушке Британии и месяц-полтора поколесить по островам.   
\- Мы не будем сбегать из дома, Джим, - это первое, что говорил Анвин, когда Джим, едва не подпрыгивая от восторга, заканчивает рассказ о планируемом путешествии.  
\- Конечно не будем. Нас отпустят.  
\- Нас ни за что не отпустят, - Эггси старается вложить в эту фразу весь доступный ему скепсис – и ему удаётся. Но, кажется, это нисколько не умеряет уверенности Джима.  
\- Но ты хочешь поехать?  
\- Конечно хочу, - без раздумий отвечает Эггси. Он не мог даже мечтать ни о чем таком – это же целое приключение, такая классическая литературно-киношная подростковая дурость – собраться в неумеренно-авантюрное и опасно-веселое путешествие с друзьями-единомышленниками.  
\- Значит, мы поедем, - обещает Джим.  
И их действительно отпускают. Джим, конечно, действовал не очень честно – он пошел к матери и играл на чувствах, чтобы убедить её, и чтобы она, в свою очередь, убедила отца. Когда Эггси говорит Джиму, что это коварно даже для него, он пожимает плечами.  
\- Почему? Я ни разу не солгал. Сказал, что очень привязан к тебе, что чувствую, будто ты мне роднее, чем старшие брат и сестра, что я чувствую за тебя ответственность, что хочу сделать так, чтобы наше последнее с тобой лето было особенным. Этого хватило. Моя мать думает, что я тот ещё козел, и имеет на это причины. Знаешь, выгодно быть плохим, потому что даже обыкновенные проявления человеческой привязанности делают тебя супер-классным в чьих-то глазах.  
\- Ты чувствуешь за меня ответственность? А когда ты даёшь мне косяк или таблетку экстази – это какой вид ответственности? – смеётся Анвин.  
\- Да, да, с тобой этот номер уже не пройдёт, - в ответ закатывает глаза Джим.  
\- Это потому что я знаю, что ты тот ещё козел и полностью принимаю это уже довольно давно, - Эггси смотрит на Джима, и тот улыбается – совсем непривычно для него, абсолютно счастливой улыбкой.  
Это лето действительно становится особенным. И совершенно сумасбродным, конечно. Их десять, у них есть три дома на колёсах, некоторое количество алкоголя и иных веществ (Эггси, для собственного спокойствия, решает не уточнять – сколько), гора музыкального оборудования, которое еле помещается в один из багажников, и он единственный несовершеннолетний во всей этой компании. Иногда они просто гонят по трассе, заезжают в большие и маленькие города, в некоторых из которых их ждёт концерт или вечеринка, способная затянуться дня на три, иногда они останавливаются посреди огромного, красивого нигде, и, если погода позволяет, могут провести там несколько дней – где-нибудь посреди бескрайнего поля, у обрыва горы перед морем или на пляже у океана. Однажды во время одной из таких остановок, гуляя по лесу, они выходят к озеру, которое оказывается очень кстати – потому что на улице непривычная жара, от которой они изнывали в пути уже пару дней. Поэтому первым делом они все забегают в воду, а потом устраиваются на берегу, разжигают огонь и включают музыку.  
В этот вечер Анвин чуть-чуть пьян и накурен немного больше, чем он себе обычно позволяет, он полулежит на траве, откинувшись на локти, рядом сидит Алиса (та самая, которая при их первой встрече сравнивала его с щеночком) и гладит его по волосам, они о чем-то негромко болтают и наблюдают за танцующим Джимом, который виден им как отчетливый тёмный силуэт позади оранжевого пламени костра. Анвин думает о том, как так получилось, что танец для Джима – это почти как ходьба, в общем-то – то есть совершенно привычное, обыденное состояние, которое приходит к нему, когда он слышит музыку, которая ему нравится. Наверное, поэтому у него получалось так хорошо – его тело просто следовало за музыкой, а когда музыка пропадала или его внимание смещалось на что-то ещё – он снова просто шел, или стоял на месте, будто и не заметив, что только что проделал пару танцевальных па.   
Но сейчас Джим не собирался останавливаться – он был захвачен музыкой, он был под кайфом, и он растанцевал уже почти всех, и теперь он плавно приближается к Эггси и Алисе, отвлекая их, забирает себе их ладони и тянет вверх.  
\- Ну-ну, хватит рассиживаться, голубки, - смеётся он на их слабые попытки сопротивления.  
Вставать действительно страшно лень, но они в итоге поддаются, Джим улыбается довольно, обнимает их крепко, при этом даже на секунду не прекращая двигаться – ему довольно сложно сопротивляться, когда он в таком состоянии, когда он проектор вот этого всего – удовольствия, ритма, счастья, любви. Джим действительно может быть таким, и от этого Анвин любит его ещё сильнее, хотя казалось бы, что сильнее уже и некуда. Анвин думает о том, что он, кажется, немного влюблён и в Алису тоже – может, потому, что они с Джимом похожи. Она чуть старше – кажется, ей лет двадцать, тоже неприлично-умна, проницательна, у неё очень колкий, гордый, недоверчивый характер, но при этом она очень мягко и даже нежно относится к Эггси. А ещё она очень симпатичная. Они танцуют, держась за руки и когда она то ли спотыкается, то ли пугается в собственных ногах и пытается упасть, Эггси её ловит, они смеются, а потом – как-то, почему-то, Анвин упускает то, как это происходит – целуются. Целуются долго, долго, долго и очень хорошо. Алиса, в отличие от тощего Джима, приятно-мягкая и округлая – на боках, животе и груди, у неё гладкая кожа и губы со вкусом клубничных карамелек, которые она постоянно ест. Она прижимается к нему, гладит по спине под футболкой, и Анвин вздрагивает, осознавая предсказуемо обнаруживающее себя возбуждение – и вот тогда Эггси понимает, что он вообще творит. Он аккуратно отстраняется (правда, совсем чуть-чуть, продолжая держать Алису почти что на весу) и испуганно смотрит на Джима, а тот, правда, вместо того, чтобы злиться, опять смеётся.  
\- Боже, Анвин, не смотри на меня так. Из нас двоих ты – ханжа. Поцелуйте меня на ночь и развлекайтесь.  
Джим целует их по очереди – сначала Алису, потом всё ещё немного выпавшего в осадок Эггси, смотрит сначала на него, собираясь что-то сказать, но потом, передумав, обращается к Алисе:  
\- Он знает, где лежат презервативы, - и улыбается, гад, самой очаровательной своей улыбкой.  
\- Эй, я не!.. – пытается возмутиться Анвин.  
\- Ты да, - кивает Джим.  
\- Очень надеюсь, что ты да, - отзывается Алиса.  
\- Вы оба – просто ужасные люди! – качая головой, констатирует Анвин.  
Джим подмигивает ему. А потом Алиса снова его целует и мягко подталкивает в сторону трейлера.   
Оказывается, что заниматься сексом с девушкой – это совсем не то же самое, что делать это с парнем, но Эггси довольно смекалист и сообразителен, чтобы быстро понять, чего именно от него хотят и как это правильно делать. Он старается не думать о глубине своего морального падения, что, впрочем, совсем несложно – потому что в основном его мыслительные процессы заняты восприятием, осознанием и наслаждением.  
Он засыпает как убитый, кажется, моментально после того, как они с Алисой откатываются друг от друга во второй раз и потом просыпается только оттого, что посреди ночи Джим забирается в постель и удобно устраивается между ними с довольной улыбкой.  
Вопреки параноидальным опасениям Эггси, не возникает никакой неловкости, он не замечает ничьего осуждения, и на протяжении дальнейшего путешествия их не сопровождают сцены ревности – конечно, оказывается, что у Алисы и Джима в прошлом долгая и запутанная история отношений – это два человека с колоссальными проблемами с доверием, которые при этом доверяют друг другу, исходя из тезиса «ты мерзавец, но ты честный и не пытаешься казаться лучше», которые несколько раз сходились и расходились и в итоге решили просто быть друзьями и заниматься сексом, потому что секс был отличным, а вот душевные переживания – это та ещё лажа. Эггси поначалу отказывался всё это понимать и уж тем более принимать в этом участие, но – да, Алиса была похожа на Джима и действительно нравилась Эггси, сам Джим, кажется, воспринимал их связь как что-то очень милое, при этом вовсе не сомневаясь в том, что на самом деле Анвин принадлежит ему и только ему, Алиса никак не пыталась оспаривать это право, потому что Алиса и романтические чувства были вообще на разных земных осях, и это, кажется, было одно из главных качеств, которые Джим так ценил в ней. Они, по сути, были друг для друга чем-то вроде прочного фундамента, который останется стоять, даже если всё рухнет. Основой этого фундамента была не любовь, а какая-то слепая верность. Когда Эггси осознал это, он единственный раз почувствовал, что ревнует Джима к кому-то. Но потом он подумал о том, что, когда он уедет, Джиму, конечно, будет хреново, но ему не нужно будет переживать это в одиночку – потому что у него есть верное плечо. В конце концов Анвин перестал об этом думать, махнул рукой и просто делал то, что ему хотелось делать, потому что иначе поступать было слишком сложно – да и не нужно было.   
Они едут всё дальше и дальше – Кардифф, Бирмингем, Манчестер, Ливерпуль, Харрогейт, Мидлсбро, Глазго, Эдинбург, Абердин, у Эггси, который до этого ни разу в жизни не выезжал за пределы Лондона самый настоящий культурный шок, и, судя по всему, его восхищение тем фактом, что он в Шотландии, куда сильнее, чем, по мнению остальных, Шотландия этого заслуживает, но плевать Анвин на это хотел. Не объяснять же, что в тот единственный раз, когда он ехал куда-то так далеко, он оказался в пустыне – от неё он тоже был в восторге, но это же совершенно противоположный опыт! В Абердине Эггси начинает опасаться, что у него развился синдром Стендаля. А когда из Абердина они доезжают до Инвернесса и отправляются в обратный путь, и начинаются эти бесконечные озёра, и зелень, и маленькие города, упрятанные среди холмов – Анвин и вовсе прилипает к окну и перестаёт от него отлипать и к окружающей действительности обращается лишь с вопросами о том, когда же они остановятся и не собираются ли они все кощунственно обделить эти места вниманием. Они, конечно, останавливаются в итоге – кажется, именно во время той остановки кто-то вспоминает о зачем-то прихваченном с собой наборе для грима, кто-то напоминает, что у них ещё и камера есть – и так на свет появляется видео, где десять вроде как взрослых людей, раскрашенных на манер индейцев и завёрнутых в пледы и прочие доступные цветастые шмотки, гоняются по лесу, соревнуются в ходьбе на руках и сигают с камней и вовсе нетёплую воду озера. Эггси лучше всех ходит на руках, но зарабатывает насморк, а к Глазго и вовсе начинает температурить, но лечение ему «прописывают» весьма радикальное – поют горячим чаем, смешанным с виски и мёдом – что, кстати, оказывается очень вкусной штукой, которая беспощадно усыпляет Анвина. Он просыпается почти что через сутки, абсолютно здоровый.   
\- Ты – ведьма, - заявляет он Монти, сурового вида двадцатипятилетнему парню, бритому наголо и изукрашенному татуировками, который и поил его этим чудодейственным чаем.  
\- Спасибо, солнышко, - улыбается ему Монти. Эггси давится воздухом. Джим, оказавшийся поблизости, бесстыдно ржёт.  
Они едут обратно по побережью океана, успевают подвезти пару десятков ребят, голосующих на дороге, однажды подраться с какими-то ирландцами, попасть на футбольный матч кого-то против кого-то и на пару локальных фестивалей. К тому моменту, когда они возвращаются домой, они, наверное, выглядят как какие-то дикари. То есть Эггси выглядит как дикарь, потому что его образ слишком уж контрастирует с тем, как он выглядит обычно – загоревший, с отросшими волосами, торчащими из-под платка, повязанного на лбу, в драных джинсах и полурасстёгнутой клетчатой рубашке, и с царапиной на щеке (когда бежишь от кого-то в лесопосадках и смотришь не вперёд, а назад, есть риск наткнуться на растущую прямо на пути у твоего лица ветку).   
Но когда они заходят домой, Джейн обнимает их – крепко-крепко, и Анвин чувствует, что он дома.  
***  
Время прощаться настаёт, как всегда – слишком быстро. Эггси сам не понимает, как так вышло – вроде бы только что начинался учебный год, а сейчас – вот он, неделю назад сдавший последний экзамен, собирает вещи.  
Джим не едет провожать его. Эггси уже бросил свою сумку в машину и через десять минут они с Джейн поедут в аэропорт, а пока он последний раз поднимается на третий этаж и заходит в комнату к Джиму, где застаёт его за сердитым собиранием вещей – он тоже скоро уезжает, но в университет.  
Джим не смотрит на Анвина, продолжая ходить куда-сюда по комнате. Эггси хмыкает весело, ловит его за руку и обнимает.  
В тот день Эггси видел, как Джим плачет – видит первый и последний раз в жизни. И понимает – что бы ни случилось, в нём всегда останется любовь к этому несносному типу – сильная, иррациональная, всепрощающая и пугающе-нежная.  
***  
Гэри было восемнадцать, когда он вернулся в Марокко. Удивительное чувство – когда спустя немалое количество лет возвращаешься в дом, где рос, и понимаешь, что все эти годы твоя семья не переставала ждать тебя.  
Его мама была всё такой же красивой.  
\- Боже, до чего же ты бледный! – было её первой фразой, сказанной после того, как он остановился напротив неё со счастливой, но неуверенно улыбкой.  
А потом она его обняла.  
Амир был всё так же молчалив, старший брат, у которого недавно родился сын – всё так же серьёзен, а средний так и остался тем ещё весёлым балбесом. Правда, этот веселый балбес теперь рисовал картины, которые покупали за бешеные деньги и выставляли в галереях по всему миру – и это в двадцать три года. Помимо жены брата и его сына в семье, пока Эггси не было, случилось ещё одно пополнение.  
Она встречает их с Адель, когда они заходят в квартиру. На то, чтобы узнать её, у Анвина уходит несколько секунд.  
\- Эй, привет, - улыбается он ей, - я тебя знаю.  
Она улыбается в ответ, но смотрит на него буквально секунду – а потом опускает глаза и прячется за спиной Амира. Эггси действительно знает её, это Тамила, племянница Амира, с которой они целыми днями играли вместе, пока он выздоравливал после взрыва – то время он помнил очень хорошо, наверное, потому, что совершенно пустая от амнезии память стремилась наполниться хоть чем-то. Сейчас Эггси не понимал только того, что Тамила делает здесь – но, когда он вопросительно смотрит на Адель, та качает головой, что, вероятно, означает, что она объяснит ему всё, но не сейчас.  
Через пару недель они сидят на втором этаже дома, в кабинете Адель, Эггси перебирает стопку документов, сертификатов и распечаток, которые нужны ему для собеседования на работу, Адель придирчиво читает что-то на экране ноутбука, периодически делая пометки в записной книжке перед собой. В какой-то момент она откладывает ручку, закрывает ноутбук и смотрит на Эггси, давно уже поглощенного не документами, а видом из окна. Он, наконец заметив на себе взгляд, улыбается ей.  
\- Может, расскажешь мне про Тамилу? – спрашивает. Адель вздыхает и кивает.  
Когда он узнаёт, как всё было, он думает, что, может быть, и не хотел бы знать всей этой истории. Тамила начала жить с Амиром и Адель два года назад, когда ей едва исполнилось шестнадцать и её отец выгнал её из дома – с проклятьями, побоями и унижением, сказав, что она – позор семьи. Причина была довольно очевидна – она влюбилась в парня, он тоже клялся ей в вечной любви, обещал взять в жены и всё такое прочее, и каким-то образом получилось так, что они переспали – видимо, она действительно была очень влюблена, а он был очень убедителен – потому что воспитывали Тамилу в строгости, и была она очень скромной – то есть из собственной прихоти или чувства бунта она такого делать не стала бы – а значит, любила и верила.  
Они жили в совсем небольшом поселении – этот тип, очевидно, взболтнул кому-то о своём достижении и через неделю новость дошла до отца Тамилы, до родителей того типа, да и до большей части остального населения тоже. Самым очевидным решением проблемы был бы брак, но, очевидно, его родители планировали для него какую-то другую партию, поэтому родителям Тамилы было сказано, что ни о чем таком никто и не думал и их дочери ничего не обещал. Несложно догадаться, что было потом – отец буквально вышвырнул Тамилу из дома, явным образом дав понять, что не потерпит её возвращения.   
Как Тамила оказывается в Танжере? Нет, не чудом добравшись на попутках или что-то вроде того. После произошедшего она сутки сидела под дверью и то плакала, то просто выла в голос, пока её не забрала к себе местная одинокая старуха, имеющая репутацию сумасшедшей. Она-то и порекомендовала Тамиле смирится с потерей родственников («Они всё равно не пустят тебя обратно, у твоего отца девять детей, и ты младшая. Они и потери-то не заметят»), успокоится и поспать. А пока Тамила спала, она сходила в магазин, где был телефон и позвонила Амиру и Адель домой – в маленьком городе все знают всех по именам и нередко соседям известно, какими способами с кем можно связаться, а она-то тем более знала, потому что помнила Амира ещё малолеткой.  
Естественно, Адель примчалась за девочкой на следующий день и увезла её, равнодушно реагирующую на всё, что происходит вокруг, в Танжер.  
Тамми не училась в школе – её отец был против того, чтобы давать женщинам лишние для них знания. Она умела довольно хорошо читать и проводить простые арифметические операции – и на этом всё. Но это было не самым худшим. Самым худшим было её моральное состояние – на то, чтобы вывести её из абсолютной апатии, у Адель ушел почти месяц. На смену апатии, правда, тут же пришли истерики, но для Адель бурные проявления эмоций были предпочтительнее, чем отсутствие их вовсе. Спустя немного времени они справились и с этим. Тамила осталась у них. Адель начала шутить о том, что спустя столько лет у неё наконец появилась долгожданная дочь. Сейчас Тамми уже давно привыкла ко всем членам семьи, и вовсю осваивала школьную программу. Получалось быстро – она была жадной до знаний, Адель же обеспечивала все условия, чтобы эти знания были получены.  
К Эггси она привыкла быстро. Может быть, дело было в том, как он умел сочетать в своём поведении обаяние и скромность, а может, это и вовсе не заслуга Анвина, а следствие любопытства самой Тамилы – потому что первое время их разговоры строились на том, что Тамила задавала ему вопросы про «внешний мир» - про Англию, то бишь, а Эггси удовлетворял её любопытство. Постепенно круг тем для разговоров расширялся. Тамила стала куда чаще выходить на улицу – в течении двух лет она почти непрерывно сидела дома, и Адель удавалось выманить её на улицу хорошо, если раз в неделю. С Эггси она выходила каждый день – на недолгую, но обязательную вечернюю прогулку. Оказалось, что ей очень нравится город, в котором она теперь живёт, и ещё – очень нравится слушать, как Эггси в красках описывает сцены из детства, связанные с тем или иным местом в городе. Как-то само собой вышло так, что он начал учить её английскому – сперва просто чтению, к которому потом прибавилось письмо, пополнение словарного запаса и, наконец, грамматика. С другими занятиями он тоже всегда мог ей помочь, в том случае, если у Адель не было времени или она уезжала. Так, за довольно короткий промежуток времени они стали друзьями – заботы о Тамиле помогали Эггси не так сильно скучать о тех, кто остался в Англии, разговоры с ней были отличным отдыхом от работы, на которую он устроился – а устроился он в довольно популярное бюро переводов – поэтому работы у него было много. Тамила же, когда-то с удивлением обнаружившая, что впервые за долгое время не чувствует ни капли страха от того, что с ней говорит почти незнакомый мужчина, воспринимала Эггси как своего наставника и защитника.   
Так жизнь входила в привычное русло. Эггси работал и кроме основной работы стал принимать и частные заказы, Тамила в своём обучении упорно подходила к окончанию программы ещё одного класса, Адель всё ездила во Францию читать лекции, второй брат Эггси вдруг женился, а первый – переехал в Касабланку, но раз в месяц с семьёй обязательно приезжал на выходные – это была некая негласная, но при этом нерушимая традиция их семьи – хотя бы раз в месяц обязательно собраться вместе за одним столом.  
Эггси чувствовал, что он наконец-то дома.  
Его жизнь здесь быстро стала удивительно размеренной и даже скучной – он очень много работал, а после работы и в выходные занимался домашними делами, запас которых не иссякал никогда – из этого в основном и состояла его жизнь. Но его это устраивало – ему нравилась его работа, ему нравилось то, что он сам видит свой прогресс, то, как синхронный перевод, раньше казавшийся ему пыткой, придуманной во времена Вавилона, становится для него вещью сперва не такой пугающей, а потом и вовсе – вполне обыкновенной. Ему нравилось получать частные заказы, ничего для этого не делая – он всего лишь хорошо выполнял работу для одного человека, а затем по рекомендации к нему приходило ещё два – и никакой рекламы. Ему нравились бесконечные домашние дела – помогать Адель с проверкой работ студентов или с очередной перестановкой в гостиной, просиживать всю субботу в лавке, выгнав оттуда Амира для того, чтобы он получил свой законный выходной, не покрылся пылью среди всего этого антиквариата и сходил с Адель куда-нибудь, возиться с племянниками, когда приезжал старший брат, бесконечно помогать Тамиле с учебой. Ему просто нравилось приносить пользу, нравилось, что есть вещи, в которых он способен помочь – он, конечно, провел не одну ночь без сна, думая об основном мотиве, который стоял за всем этим – и сейчас он уже понимал его. Где-то в подсознании у него остался страх того, что здесь его посчитают чужаком и желание показать, что он полезен – в сущности, вертясь, как белка в колесе, во всех этих делах, он потакал инстинкту почти что животному – доказать стае, что ты полезен.  
Разумом он понимал, что его «стае» не нужны доказательства – и никогда не были нужны. Но он твёрдо был намерен продолжать гнуть свою линию и жить этой прекрасной скучной жизнью – ради восторженного верещания племянником, для которых он соорудил качели прямо во дворе, ради смеха Тамилы, ради объятий мамы и её тихого и тёплого:   
\- Габи, ради всего святого, иди поспи. И чтобы раньше полудня я тебя не в постели не видела.  
А безумства? За безумствами он просто летал к Джиму – каждое лето, как только его отпускали в отпуск, он покупал билеты и оказывался в благословенной прохладе Лондона, стоящий среди бесконечного людского потока и смотрящий на идущего к нему Джима с таким чувством, будто кто-то схватил его сердце, скомкал в комок, а потом пустил туда гелия из баллона и надул, как воздушных шарик – такая помесь ужаса, боли, радости и лёгкости.  
И Джим, останавливаясь перед ним – высокий, худой, черноглазый, такой до странного родной – каждый раз смеялся, отвешивал какое-нибудь едкое замечание и после этого позволял себя обнять – и прижимаясь к нему Гэри чувствовал, что с сердцем Джима тоже не лады – стучит оно ровно так же быстро, как и его собственное.  
Когда приходило время расставаться, Эггси искренне признавался, что он, наверное, никогда к этому не привыкнет.  
-Я тоже, малыш, - улыбаясь, говорил Джим.  
Поразительно то, как Анвин любил его – на расстоянии, когда он был в Марокко, а Джим – в Лондоне – это было тёплым чувством, пусть с налётом грусти и тоски, но всё равно – чувством приятным и уютным. Чем ближе был Джим, тем мучительнее было это чувство и потребность быть рядом – это было куда тяжелее, но и удовольствие от этого было чуть ли не экстатическим. Серьёзно, Анвину никогда, ничто и никто так не выносил мозги, и удивительно было то, что вот эта странная любовная мука, ослабевающая только от больших расстояний, была взаимной – с Джимом происходило что-то подобное, но на его лад. Самым большим отличием тут было то, что в отсутствии Эггси Джим спал со всеми напропалую. Эггси же не мог делать этого – потому, что он жил в стране с совершенно другими нравами – и тут, конечно, был и секс до брака, и гомосексуализм – но Эггси, думая о таком, понимал, что никогда не сможет лечь в постель с человеком, понимая, что после этого человека может постигнуть судьба, подобная судьбе Тамилы, только хуже – ведь не у всех есть такая классная тётушка Адель.  
В общем, потребности организма сталкивались с моральными принципами. Но кроме того, откровенно говоря – Эггси был так давно и преданно влюблён в Джима, и ему было так комфортно в этом чувстве, что серьёзно думал о том, что он просто патологический однолюб.  
Но стоит нам наконец обрести уверенность в чем-то и успокоится наконец, как жизнь подкидывает нам парочку своих возражений, порой в самом оригинальном виде.   
Это произошло спустя два года после его возвращения домой. Одним ничем не примечательным вечером Эггси, удобно растянувшись на диване и устроив на животе ноутбук, быстро набирал на клавиатуре текст с видом почти одержимым – такое его состояние означало, что у него много работы, для исполнения которой осталось мало времени. Обычно в подобные моменты Адель старалась его не отвлекать – но в этот раз, вернувшись домой, остановилась в дверном проёме гостиной и долго смотрела на Эггси, пока тот, натолкнувшись на особо несговорчивое предложение, не заметил её.  
\- Привет, - улыбается он, - ты меня звала?  
Она отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Но мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Пойдём наверх.  
У Адель слишком серьёзный вид, хотя тон – привычно спокойный. Эггси, оставив ноутбук на столике, поднявшись и направляясь следом за Адель в её кабинет на втором этаже, на ходу начинает соображать, что такого могло случится – но придумать ничего не успевает.  
Впрочем, спустя десять секунд, прикрыв дверь и садясь в кресло напротив Эггси, Адель говорит ему такое, о чем он сам бы точно никогда не подумал бы.  
\- Тамми на полном серьёзе хочет, чтобы ты стал её мужем.  
Если бы Анвину было, чем подавится – он бы подавился.  
\- Что? Она что, в меня влюбилась? Нет, быть не может. Мужем? Замуж? – Анвин аж за голову схватился. Вот он, тот замечательный, «долгожданный» момент, когда придётся сказать Адель, что его единственная любовь – это его старый приятель и сосед по комнате Джимми. Он всё собирался с ней об этом поговорить, но решиться было слишком сложно и вот тебе на! Замуж!  
\- Габи, успокойся, - своей бурной реакцией Анвин вывал у Адель невольную улыбку. Она протянула руку и мягко коснулась его ладони, - всё чуть сложнее, чем просто влюблённость, и я тебе всё объясню.   
\- Звучит не слишком обнадёживающе, - фыркнул Эггси, но приступ паники, насколько мог, подавил.  
\- Оказалось, что у нашей девочки, ввиду воспитания и жизненных обстоятельств, успели сформироваться довольно оригинальный взгляды на семейное счастье – и я это упустила. Она не влюблена в тебя. Это уважение. Интерес. Безусловно, симпатия. По поводу любви – думаю, после того случая она дала себе установку не испытывать подобных чувств какое-то весьма продолжительное время. А человек она упрямый и целеустремлённый, как ты знаешь, - Адель улыбнулась. – Ты проводишь с ней много времени – больше, чем кто-либо из нас. Ты о ней заботишься. Она доверяет тебе. Эти вещи в основе её желания.  
«Надо же», - подумал Эггси, - «она говорит о Тамми как о своей дочери». Он каждый раз думал, что его мама его больше ничем не удивит. И она каждый раз удивляла.  
\- Она хочет за меня замуж, потому что я помогаю ей с учебой, обсуждаю книжки и хожу с ней гулять? – недоуменно переспрашивает Эггси. – Но я делаю всё это, будучи для неё другом и буду продолжать делать и дальше, и не становясь её мужем.  
\- Это твой взгляд на подобные вещи. Ты мужчина, и ты не слишком знаком с аспектами нашей культуры, касающимися семьи. Зачастую внимательный, заботливый и уважающий тебя и твоё мнение муж куда лучше любящего. Отец Тамилы тоже любит её мать. Но эта та любовь, из-за которой она и ещё три её дочери никогда не прочитают ни единой книги и не узнают, что за мир находится за пределами пары деревень, в которых они жили.   
\- Я понял, - нахмурившись пуще прежнего, кивнул Анвин. Да, это всё объясняло – окажись он в ситуации Тамилы – он бы, наверное, мыслил бы примерно так же, как она. Впрочем, понимание этого никак не умаляло его личного недоумения.  
\- Я не прошу тебя решать – это твоя и только твоя жизнь, возможно, у тебя уже давно есть другие планы. Ты можешь вообще никак не реагировать на эту ситуацию, можешь поговорить с Тамилой – дело твоё. Я пообещала ей объясниться с тобой в первый раз, все дальнейшие диалоги будут только её заботой.  
\- Хорошо, - снова кивнул Гэри, - ну и новости. И как мне теперь, скажи на милость, работать?  
\- Тебе давно пора отдохнуть. Названная сестрёнка хочет за тебя замуж – чем не повод? – с тонкой улыбкой отвечает на это Адель, чем заставляет Анвина рассмеяться, а заодно подумать о том, до чего же потрясающая женщина сидит перед ним.   
Конечно, он решает поговорить обо всём этом с Тамми – он просто не может по-другому. Он не тянет резину слишком долго – потому что знает, что это приведёт только к лишним сомнениям и волнению – и поднимает эту тему спустя два дня после разговора с Адель.  
\- Откуда у тебя вообще появилась эта идея? Да-да, я про ту, в которой ты думаешь, что выйти за меня замуж – гениальная мысль.  
Тамми, надо отдать должное ей, а заодно и самому Эггси за то, какой степени доверия он добился, берёт себя в руки довольно быстро, правда, отвечает почти что шепотом, и опустив глаза.  
\- Потому что ты хороший человек.  
\- Эй, не пугайся. Мы не будем ругаться, - усаживаясь на пол перед ней так, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, с улыбкой обещает Эггси, и продолжает говорить, сидя перед девушкой, - кажется, это недостаточный повод для замужества. Ты не влюблена в меня, так? – Утвердительный кивок. – Мы живём в этом доме вместе, Тамми. Мы два года беспрепятственно вместе куда-то ходим, общаемся друг с другом столько, сколько нам хочется, я помогаю тебе всегда, когда тебе нужна моя помощь… Зачем мне быть твоим мужем, если в этой роли я не смогу дать тебе больше и если тебе больше ничего от меня не нужно?  
\- Она тебе не сказала, - несколько пугающе бледнея, констатирует Тамила.  
\- Тебе придётся мне сказать. Только не падай в обморок, - Эггси близок к панике, но он старается улыбнуться Тамиле максимально-ласково и протягивает ей раскрытую ладонь. Она слабо улыбается в ответ, сжимает свои пальцы вокруг его, и говорит:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы у нас был ребёнок.  
И вот тут уже Эггси на пару секунд оказывается на грани обморока.  
\- Прости, но ты ведь понимаешь, что для этого нам нужно… ещё раз прости, но заниматься сексом.  
\- Это не обязательно, - теперь уже краснея, отвечает Тамила. – Сейчас в медицине существуют другие способы, когда в… близости нет необходимости. Я много читала об этом.  
\- Окей, хорошо, ты права. Но… зачем? Почему бы сначала не доучится, потом найти кого-то подходящего… Ну вроде как - всему своё время.  
Это, разумеется, плохой вопрос и уж совсем паршивое предложение, следующее за ним – Анвину становится гадко от самого себя, как только он произносит всё это безобразие вслух. Но Тамми, если и обижается, то не сильно.  
\- Ты иногда такой глупый, - качает она головой. - В том-то и дело, что сейчас и есть это время. У тебя, Габи, столько лет не было настоящей семьи – и ты знаешь это чувство абсолютной потерянности, непричастности ни к одной живой душе. И я знаю, что даже здесь, сейчас – ты всё ещё его испытываешь, потому что ты уже не ребёнок, у братьев свои собственными семьями, и родители – взрослые люди со своими делами, как и ты. Знаешь, то, что было моей семьёй… не знаю, могу ли я назвать её настоящей – для меня. Я была девятым ребёнком. Девятым! Вероятно, я была досадной случайностью, да ещё и девочкой – три предыдущих были мальчиками и это их хоть как-то оправдывало. Моя мать уже была дряхлой старухой, отец никогда не был особенно добр, родительской любви на меня просто не хватило. Братья с сестрами тоже не обращали на меня особенно много внимания, так что этой любви я не получила тоже. Но это всё прошлое, и никак к делу не относиться, его надо забыть и не держать зла. Что важно сейчас – я понимаю, что во мне безумно много любви. Было и есть. Потому что мне с детства не к кому было её проявлять – такие порывы не были желанны там, где я росла. Поэтому, наверное, со мной всё произошло так, как произошло, но мне повезло и я попала в этот дом. Но она, это неистраченная любовь, никуда не делась и мне не к кому проявлять её, да и после всего… я боюсь это делать.  
Тамила замолчала и вся будто замерла. Старается не разревется – понял Эггси. Понял он и то, что она этим монологом пыталась ему объяснить.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя была своя семья и ребёнок, которого ты сможешь любить, ничего не боясь. - Подвел черту он. – И ты… вот настолько мне доверяешь? Почему? Я же человек. Мужчина. И я ни капельки в тебя не влюблён.  
\- В том-то и дело. Я не интересна тебе, как женщина, но, кажется, тебе нравится общаться со мной как с человеком, как… с личностью, и знаешь, это очень приятно. Осознавать то, что кому-то интересны твои мысли и твоё мнение, куда приятнее, чем понимать, чем кому-то интересно то, что у тебя… ну, под одеждой. А ещё ты добрый, умный, с тобой всегда интересно, и при этом очень спокойно…  
\- Ты хвалишь меня больше, чем я того заслуживаю. Перестань, - буркнул Анвин, которого всегда смущало более чем одно вербальное поощрение в его адрес. Всё, перечисленное Тамилой, просто означало, что он хороший друг, но судя по уже сказанному – хороший друг и был в её глазах лучшим кандидатом на роль мужа и отца гипотетических детей. Ох, этот разговор давался ему очень сложно. А ему ещё нужно работать. Он глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза и запустил пятерню в волосы, посидел так секунд пять, сжимая волосы между пальцев, после убрал руку, посмотрел на Тамилу и продолжил:  
\- Последнее на сегодня, хорошо? – он получает утвердительный кивок и удовлетворённо кивает в ответ. – Даже если сейчас ты считаешь, что не готова любить кого-либо – это не даёт никаких гарантий того, что в какой-то момент ты встретишь человека, которого любить будет не страшно. Почти то же самое применимо и ко мне. И вот они мы, у нас общим ребёнок, и вдруг появляется кто-то ещё. Что тогда?  
Того, что он уже давным-давно безнадёжно влюблён, Эггси, конечно, говорить не собирался – это не сыграло бы никакой роли. И он снова мимолётно подумал о том, насколько странное, по всем меркам неправильное чувство он испытывает к Джиму – такое, что оно не мешает ему улететь жить в пустыню, за океан, не мешает думать о гипотетическом создание семьи с кем-то ещё, но оно остаётся с ним – всегда, везде, вот уже столько лет – не утихает и только срывает все тормоза потоком эндорфинов в те нечастые теперь моменты, когда они с ним оказываются рядом, лицом к лицу. Эггси не знал, любовь ли это, но с другой стороны – он также не знал, как это ещё можно назвать.  
\- Не знаю. Не знаю, потому что сейчас такая возможность мне даже в голову не приходит – может быть, когда-нибудь, которое наступит совсем не скоро – через годы.  
\- А как насчет меня? – весело интересуется Анвин.  
\- А что насчет тебя? Ты приехал сюда два года назад, и с тех пор только работаешь, нянчишься с племянниками и со мной. Не похоже, что тебя интересуют отношения.  
\- Сколько книг по психологии ты прочитала? – иронично поинтересовался Анвин, изгибая бровь. Тамила уже расправилась со школьной программой, но, так как школьная программа среднего образования Марокко не впечатляла, сейчас она занималась тем, что расширяла горизонты знаний, пытаясь понять, что ей больше по душе – и психология была где-то на вершине рейтинга, Эггси это знал.  
\- Достаточно, - коротко отвечает она ему.  
\- И всё же. Что мы будем делать, если в кого-то влюбимся?  
\- Наверное, будущие мы уже точно будем знать, что делать.  
\- Это легкомысленный и опрометчивый ответ, - качает головой Анвин, хотя сам ответ, нужно признать, хорош.  
\- Другого у меня нет, - пожимает плечами Тамми.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Я заявляю, что это форменное безумие. И обещаю подумать, но не хочу ограничивать свои мысли по этому поводу временными рамками. Окей?  
Он получает лишь молчаливый утвердительный кивок и взгляд исподлобья.  
\- Не хмурься, - улыбается Эггси. – Я не стану тебя осуждать, избегать или делать другие подобные этой глупости. Пойдём в выходные на ярмарку искать подарок для мамы?  
Всю хмурую подозрительность Тамми как водой смывает – она кивает и улыбается ему – широко и открыто, такой искренне-радостной улыбкой, какая появилась у неё совсем недавно – и теперь Эггси видел её всё чаще. И в такие моменты что-то внутри Анвина просто предательски таяло, как шоколадка в рюкзаке школьника в самый разгар марокканской весенней жары.  
На то, чтобы всё обдумать, у Эггси уходят не недели – месяцы. В течении четырёх месяцев на заднем плане его мыслительных процессов разворачивалось множество сценариев, по которым может пойти его жизнь в случае положительного или отрицательного ответа. И для него самого было удивительно, к какому итогу он пришел. Итак, если он согласится на семью, построенную только на дружбе, много чего может пойти не так – Эггси придумал много самых разных сценариев один хуже другого, но кроме них ещё и уйму положительных. В конце концов, главное, что у него будет – это семья. Если же он не согласиться, то, смотря правде в глаза, стоит признать – скорее всего, он всю жизнь будет одинок. Джим, которого он любит, за тридевять земель, и он последний кандидат на роль партнёра в постоянных отношениях – даже если Анвин когда-то взвоет от тоски и будет так глуп, что неожиданно вернётся в Англию и объявит Джиму, что во имя любви они должны немедленно съехаться и завести общего кота – Джим посмотрит на него как на ненормального и максимум, на который Анвин сможет рассчитывать – это пара вечеров в неделю. Это сейчас, когда они не видятся по году, а то и больше, Джим, успев соскучиться, на две-три недели окружает его своим вниманием. А ради кого-то, кроме Джима, он не готов будет уезжать отсюда – никогда, ни за что. Здесь же, по вполне очевидным причинам, он никогда не найдёт себе пару – мужчины нетрадиционной ориентации здесь стараются по максимуму скрывать свои пристрастия – и у них обычно есть жена и дети, которые ничего не знают о том, где он пропадает порой по вечерам, а вступать с женщинами в «настоящий» брак Анвин не готов.  
Выходит, что этот брак по дружбе, когда всё оговорено с самого начала – пугающий, но, вообще-то, совсем неплохой вариант не умереть в одиночестве.  
***  
Муна Александра Анвин осчастливила мир своим появлением страшно знойным днём в середине июля. Эггси на всю жизнь запомнит день, когда он впервые увидел её и взял на руки – кряхтящую, ещё слепоглазую, но уже улыбающуюся – крохотный тёплый комочек жизни, подозрительно покряхтевший, когда кто-то нарушил её покой, подняв из колыбельки, но быстро утихший. Наверное, почувствовала – свои.  
Перед рождением Муни они прошли через многое. Самым страшным и сложным из всего для самого Эггси был определённо разговор с Амиром. Они втроём – Тамми, Адель и сам Анвин, которому всё не хватало духу – сильно затянули с тем, чтобы сознаться главе семьи в своих планах. Тамми уже была беременна. И они уже были женаты. Разговор получился… напряженным. Вечером после него Адель и Амир, судя по всему, здорово поругались. И если гнев на милость в отношении жены Амир сменил уже через пару недель, а более аккуратным к Тамми стал, как только у неё начал расти живот, то с Анвином стал общаться не сквозь зубы только спустя несколько месяцев после рождения внучки – только после того, как убедился, что тот способен быть не только белобрысым лоботрясом, с красными глазами сидящим за ноутбуком ночи напролёт и переводящим очередную статью/книгу/сайт, но ещё и сносным отцом.  
Отцом Эггси был, похоже, и вправду неплохим.  
Он понимал, что с появлением Муни в его жизни и в нём самом что-то измениться, но, что забавно – почти все изменения, что случились, оказались неожиданными – Эггси о таком даже и не думал. Самым удивительным, преобразовавшимся как-то совершенно незаметно, и поэтому самым неожиданным и обнаруженным постфактум были перемены в их с Тамми быте.   
До самого рождения Муни они продолжали занимать свои комнаты и спали отдельно. После Эггси мигрировал на диван в комнате Тамилы – чтобы по ночам вставать к младенцу. У Тамми после беременности было не так уж много сил – она была совсем худая и бледная, но, конечно, утверждала сперва, что справиться сама – И Эггси пришлось напомнить ей о сути их отношений (официальный брак) и о том, что Тамми, вообще-то – не мать-одиночка.  
Муни подрастала, капризов становилось всё больше, зубы росли, живот болел, ночные пробуждения медленно превращались в ночные бдения, к тому же она научилась ползать. Способ спокойно проспать почти всю ночь обнаружился случайно – когда Эггси, замучившись ходить кругом по комнате и качать плачущую дочь, присел на кровать Тамилы – сама она на другой половине кровати пыталась читать книгу и, уложив Муни между ними, откинулся на подушку – сделать передышку. Через минуту неугомонный ранее ребёнок замолчал. Через две – заснул. Через пять случайно заснул и Анвин.  
Очнулся только с утра – разбудила Тамила, потому что ему было пора на работу – и был очень удивлен своему положению в пространстве.  
\- Похоже, - сказала Тамми, - ей кажется, что мы должны спать вместе.  
\- Тебе будет не по себе от этого, - хмурится Эггси.  
\- Не знаю, Габи. Я отлично выспалась, вообще-то. Наверное, впервые после её рождения, - Тамми кивнула на Муни, которая с упоением грызла растущими зубами прорезыватель, - и ты занимаешь совсем мало места, будто спишь на узкой доске посреди океана.  
Эггси не стал говорить, что это потому, что в течении нескольких лет он спал на односпальной кровати с длинным Джимом, который занимал почти всё место, и теперь во сне расходует спальное место очень экономно – просто по привычке.  
Так в особо «капризные» периоды Муни они ложились спать все вместе, и в какой-то момент Эггси обнаружил себя живущим в комнате Тамми, Тамми обнаружила себя называющей «свою» комнату «нашей», и оба они не нашли причин для того, чтобы возвращать всё как было.  
Время шло. Муни росла, превращаясь в средоточие хохота, шума и очарования, Тамми продолжала потихоньку учиться – насколько хватало времени, Анвин работал – меньше, чем раньше, но всё равно много. Жизнь текла. Всё менялось. Эггси катался по командировкам. Муни пошла в детский сад. Тамми и Адель обсуждали, в какой университет, дающий возможность получения образования дистанционно, следует поступить Тамми. Эггси, Тамми и Муни переехали в свою собственную небольшую квартирку. Где-то в тот момент, среди неразобранных коробок и полусобранной мебели, Тамми его поцеловала – вполне по-настоящему. Казалось бы – здесь есть всё для счастья.  
Но каждый раз, улетая из Марокко и прилетая в Лондон, Анвин раз за разом был вынужден признавать одну простую истину – для счастья ему не хватает вот этой лукавой улыбки, насмешливого блестящего взгляда почти черных глаз, ловких, быстрых рук, стягивающих с него футболку меньше чем за секунду после того, как за ними закрывается входная дверь. Ему не хватает Джима. И вот самая главная странность – он не нужен ему навсегда, на постоянной основе – они давно уже не нужны друг другу так, у них давно – разные миры и разные жизни. Но они оба в каком-то смысле были одной из основ жизни друг друга, они были друг для друга таким особенным человеком, который будет ждать тебя где-то, пусть у черта на куличках, пусть не присылая ни весточки по полгода-году – но всегда. Анвин уже несколько лет как осознал и принят тот факт, что именно Джим, семья Джима, дом Джима – то первое место, в котором он был принят, в котором вырос из ребёнка в здравомыслящего человека и из которого впервые уехал сам, по своей воле – его основа уверенности и внутреннего чувства почвы под ногами. Это странно, но это так.  
А любовь к Джиму, в каком-то смысле, была основой разума Эггси, его рассудка – он с ней вырос, он так давно живёт с ней, не проходящей, постоянной, что мысль о том, что её не станет, кажется странной.  
За годы, прошедшие после его переезда в Марокко, мир Гэри словно поделился на два разных, совершенно независимых друг от друга – и в одном существовал Джим, которого он любил – постоянно, непреложно и верно, семья Джима и дом Джима – но в этом мире Эггси всегда был гостем, и второй, его собственный – с его домом, его семьёй, его родителями, братьями и племянниками.   
И, хоть эти миры и существовали отдельно, не связанные ничем, кроме наличия в них Анвина, это не спасало его от призрачного чувства вины, которое однажды вылилось в долгий и тяжелый разговор – кажется, Муни было около двух, и Тамми ещё не была беременна второй раз. Объяснять подобное (я люблю двоих, но по-разному, тра-ля-ля – звучит не слишком-то правдоподобно, правда же?) было тяжело в принципе. А Анвину нужно было объяснить ещё и то, что он любит мужчину – девушке, в чью картину мира подобное вообще никак не влезало, даже бочком.   
В общем, это можно описать одним словом – это был мрак.   
Но.  
После балансирования на грани развода, тяжелого примирения, ужаснувшей его поначалу новости о том, что пока Анвин нянчился с дочерью и своими семейными проблемами, Джим успел обзавестись двумя детьми, просто молчал об этом, после того, как он полетел в Лондон с Тамилой, чтобы познакомить её с Джимом, после того, как Тамми забеременела и у них родился сын, Эггси понял.  
Из-за Джима сейчас он был тем, кем был. Но был он сейчас – не ради Джима, а ради своей семьи.  
Всё стало на свои места.


	5. Буря

Переговоры, от точки до точки, занимают почти год. За этот год Анвин успевает пожить, кажется, во всех фешенебельных отелях Рабата и Касабланки, и возненавидеть их, с их этой сдержанной, обезличенной и высокомерной роскошью – искренне и всей душой. Пару раз Харт предлагал Анвину работать только на него – за суммы, которые впору назвать абсурдными, учитывая, что платить Анвину оклад Харт обещал ежемесячно и независимо от того, сколько времени за этот месяц он провел на переговорах или за переводом документов. Гэри отказывался – во-первых, такой сценарий виделся ему страшно скучным, во-вторых – у Харта-то была своя компания и всё шито-крыто, а вот Анвин, если вдруг забросит свою активную переводческую деятельность, к тому моменту, когда его услуги окажутся больше не нужны Харту, рискует остаться почти без работы, потому что все его клиенты расползутся по другим переводчикам. Поэтому во-вторых – это просто неразумно. Поэтому единственное, что мог пообещать Анвин – держать работу с Хартом в высшем приоритете. В основном с этим проблем не было – пару раз случались ситуации, когда Харт звонил и объявлял, что Гэри нужен ему «ещё вчера» - но это ни разу не накладывалось на другие рабочие встречи Анвина, а всю остальную работу он мог взять с собой в ноутбуке куда угодно (хоть и работать эту работу в основном приходилось ночью, после рабочего для с Хартом). Но рано или поздно накладка должна была случиться – и она случилась.  
Звонок Харта застал его в поезде на пути в пустыню. Напротив него, что-то строча в записной книжке с особой одержимостью, присущей только ученым-антропологам, сидел Теодор – бывший студент Адель, который сейчас собирал материал для кандидатской работы о кочевых племенах северной Африки. У Теодора тёмные кудри, шрам на левой брови, очки овальной формы в тонкой металлической оправе (он смешно морщится, когда снимает их и пытается разглядеть что-то, находящееся вблизи), приятный голос и отвратительный английский. Они с Гэри знакомы два года и за это время четыре раз ездили в подобные поездки. Три раза – в одно и то же место, куда направляются и сейчас.  
Вообще-то, Анвин предупреждал Харта, что десять дней будет недоступен – даже сообщал конкретные даты, но сейчас шел период окончательного обсуждения, составления и подписания всех документов, поэтому Харт, измотанный всей этой почти годичной кутерьмой с переговорами, был на взводе, и вполне мог забыть. Вот уж не думал Анвин, что этот человек может быть на взводе и уж тем более что-то забывать – но это всё же случилось. Харт сообщает, что через четыре дня на электронной почте Анвина будет набор документов на арабском, которые требуют перевода в течение двух дней для того, чтобы отправить их в Лондон на подписание. Эггси вздыхает, морщит нос и сообщает, что сейчас он на полпути к месту, где почти нет электричества, нет телефонной связи и уж конечно, нет интернета, и что пробудет он в этом месте не меньше десяти дней. В итоге они останавливаются на том варианте, в котором Харт берет все документы и привозит их Анвину для перевода. Самолично. Решение в равной степени смелое и сумасбродное – из Касабланки ему придётся добираться часа четыре – сначала на поезде, потом на машине по более-менее сносной дороге, потом – на джипе по песку. Гэри честно предупреждает об этом, но Харт непреклонен.  
Место, в которое они едут в народе почему-то гордо именуется городом – на самом же деле это, по сути, полукочевое поселение, в котором есть почти десяток стационарных домов – кубиков, сложенных из бетона и камней, с дырами, выполняющими роли дверных и оконных проёмов. Роль двери обычно выполняет плотная ткань – мешковина, или старое одеяло. «Стекла» на окна, по возможности, сооружают из тех же материалов, что и двери – окна «закрываются» или «открываются» при необходимости. Остальная часть поселения состоит из палаток – некоторые из них довольно добротные, со стенами из тростника, сверху покрытыми одеялами или шкурами, другие – попроще. Всего поселение насчитывает около пятидесяти человек, не считая детей (а детьми тут считаются примерно до тринадцати лет). Часть жителей поселения живут в нём постоянно – в основном это старики, дети, беременные и кормящие женщины, и несколько «дежурных», которые остаются для помощи им – все они занимаются земледелием, бытом, заготовкой припасов, в то время как остальные собирают палатки и отправляются на поиски пастбищ со стадами верблюдов и коз. После часть мужчин отправляется в города – на рынки, где продают большую часть скота, а остальные возвращаются в свой «город» с остатками стада.  
Гэри нравится бывать здесь. Люди здесь трудолюбивые, но и умеющие отдыхать. Гостеприимные и открытые, но проницательные – заявись они сюда с дурными намерениями, их бы не стали принимать - развернули бы обратно без всякой пощады, не слушая ничего о том, какой долгий путь проделан. Анвин однажды присутствовал при такой сцене. Любознательные, но сдержанные – он никогда не встречал людей, в которых так поразительно сочетается иногда почти бесцеремонное любопытство и уважение чужих границ. Не знакомые с понятием корысти и не ищущие наживы – деньги, похоже, не интересуют их вовсе. Ничего другого они тоже никогда не просили, но Гэри и Теодор всё равно привозят – одежду, лекарства, несколько солнечных батарей – не рассчитывая завоевать большее расположение, но потому что считают, что так будет правильно. В первый раз приходится настоять и объясниться. В последствии молчаливое соглашение просто и понятно закрепляется между ними.  
Первым делом по приезду их облаивают собаки – они здорово задержались по пути и добрались только к густым сумеркам. На собачий лай выходят мужчины, луч фонарика ползёт к ногам Гэри, поднимается по его телу к лицу – он заслоняет ладонью глаза, и прищурившись, вглядывается в лица приближающихся – но свет слепит, зрение Теодора вообще бесполезно в такой темноте – и их узнают раньше, чем они успевают хоть как-то разглядеть встречающих. И в считанные секунды город оживает.  
Обменявшись объятиями или улыбками со всеми, подняв каждого ребёнка на руки, они выгружают всё, что привезли с собой, из джипа и отпускают водителя, но им, конечно, не позволяют начать разбирать всё то, что они привезли – сначала ужин за разговором, потом сон, потом – всё остальное.  
Дальше круговорот событий этого места закручивает Анвина так, что он вспоминает о том, что ему нужно ехать в город, чтобы встретить Харта, только когда за ним приезжает джип. С Хартом они договорились о том, что тот сам добирается до последнего оплота цивилизации, где его встретит Анвин. Проблема была в том, что невозможно знать наверняка, сколько времени потребуется Харту на дорогу – так что Анвину придётся приехать и ждать. Возможно, довольно долго, а может и нет. К самому оптимистичному времени, которое Эггси прогнозировал сам, Харт не появляется – впрочем, надежды на это почти и не было – поэтому Анвин отправляется на почту. На почте есть телефон, и так как мобильник в этих местах полезен преимущественно только своим фонариком, этот телефон – единственный способ связи с внешним миром. Обычно, если требуется передать что-то срочное, то звонят сюда. Анвин идёт на почту больше чтобы убить время и потрепаться с Арифом, местным почтальоном – дежурный созвон с Адель и Тамилой у него через три дня, и едва ли за четыре дня случилось что-то из ряда вот выходящее.  
Но вопреки ожиданиям, Ариф, после приветствия, протягивает ему записку от Адель, в которой только два слова. И это просьба перезвонить. Дурное предчувствие накатывает тут же – Адель не имеет обыкновения звонить по пустякам. Даже если бы случилось что-то серьёзное, она бы, вероятно, просто бы оставила новость в записке – Анвин бы позвонил сам, если бы счел нужным. То, что он видит одно короткое указание – невероятно тревожит.  
Он готов трусливо оттягивать момент звонка, но справляется с собой – и вот он в крошечной, жаркой каморке с телефоном – слушает гудки и трясущимися пальцами теребит край туники. Кажется, что никто не ответит, и Анвин почти что готов выдохнуть с нервным, абсолютно беспочвенным облегчением, когда на том конце берут трубку. Он давится воздухом.  
\- Габи?.. – связь паршивая, и даже если Адель говорит что-то ещё, это теряется в помехах.  
\- Ма? Ты меня слышишь? Что стряслось? – он звучит, как испуганный мальчишка.  
\- Ох, Габи… - как на зло, связь становится лучше, и Анвин может слышать всю грусть и всё сочувствие, вложенное в материнский вздох. Он начинает леденеть изнутри – противный комок страха сворачивается в солнечном сплетении, по позвоночнику вверх пробегает совсем неприятная дрожь. Но она его не мучает. Это его Адель – он уже набирает в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы начать перечислять варианты произошедшего, когда она говорит всё сама, избавляя его от продолжения пытки неизвестностью. – Это Джеймс.  
\- Что? Джим? – тупо повторяет Эггси. На какой-то короткий момент времени он испытывает колоссальное облегчение – наверное, этот его бешеный поляк опять во что-то впутался – подрался, или упал в Темзу, или навернулся с мотоцикла – что-нибудь в этом роде, и просто-напросто загремел в больницу, но Джейн не смогла дозвонится Эггси, как она обычно делала, когда её сын учинял что-то такое – потому что он не предупреждал её, что будет недоступен, и поэтому позвонила Адель – скорее всего, просто начав волноваться…  
Это замечательное, со всех сторон логичное объяснение, поэтому, продолжая фразу, он звучит уже куда менее жалко:  
\- Он опять загремел в больницу, да?  
\- Габи, - Адель слишком серьёзна, но Эггси не придаёт этому значения – она, всё-таки, не знает, что для Джима это – обычное дело в последнее время. – Он погиб три дня назад. Не справился с управлением.  
Мир пару раз прокручивается перед глазами. Анвину приходится привалится к стене, потому что колени подгибаются и ноги его больше не держат.  
\- Габриэль. Дыши.  
Анвин зажмуривается, и делает огромное усилие, чтобы вдохнуть.  
\- Сразу? Остальные? Как это вообще? – он не может задать ни одного вопроса целиком, кроме последнего, который и не требует ответа, но надеется, что его поймут.  
\- Он был один. Сразу. В момент падения, - Адель держит себя в руках и сейчас это именно то, что нужно Анвину. Потому что, если он услышит в её голосе малейшее колебание, он точно больше не сможет вдохнуть.  
И, из уважения к ней и только благодаря её спокойному, выверенному тону, он тоже старается говорить как можно ровнее. И дышать.  
\- Могу я попросить купить мне билеты?  
\- Конечно. Скажи, когда ты вернёшься.  
Они обговаривают даты. Эггси всё ещё дышит. Мысль о том, что он всё ещё дышит, а Джим – больше нет, не укладывается в голове. Эггси жмурится, не желая даже думать об этом. Не сейчас.  
\- Как Тамми? Дети?  
\- Расстроена. Переживает за тебя, но в остальном всё хорошо. Она и дети пока у нас. Муни выучила стихотворение на французском и декламирует его целыми днями, боясь забыть до твоего приезда.  
Это заставляет Анвина улыбнуться. Становится чуть менее жутко.  
\- Скажи Тамми, что я в порядке, хорошо?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Мне пора. Спасибо, ма.  
\- Габи. Не делай глупостей.  
\- Конечно нет.  
Соединение обрывается. Анвину ужасно хочется стечь по стене на пол и свернуться там клубком, ужаться до крошечных размеров и просто перестать существовать – хотя бы пока эта мясорубка перестанет перекручивать его изнутри – но он знает, что не может себе этого позволить. Он проверяет дыхание – оно поверхностное, но более-менее размеренное. Он умеет улыбаться, когда некоторые его клиенты выбешивают его до трясучки – такое случается – и сейчас он применяет этот полезный навык, чтобы вернуться, поблагодарить Арифа и попрощаться с ним. И либо он действительно достаточно убедителен, либо Ариф достаточно вежлив и тактичен – оба варианта может быть истиной с равной долей вероятности, но он, всё же, надеется на первое.  
Он потратил больше времени, чем планировал – и когда возвращается к машине, Гарри сидит на заднем сиденье, вытянув ноги и прикрыв глаза. Он выглядит утомлённым, но открывает глаза, видимо, как только слышит шаги Анвина. Последний надеется, что его приклеенная улыбка убедительна, когда открывает заднюю дверь.  
\- Добрый день. Надеюсь, вы здесь недавно?  
Голос у него низкий и будто осипший – как будто он то ли орал, то ли рыдал, но он, черт возьми, уверен на грёбаные сто процентов, что не делал ни того, ни другого.  
\- Буквально десять минут, - отвечает Харт, кивая на приветствие.  
\- Вам лучше отдать мне документы и пересесть вперёд. Сзади трясёт сильнее, и я думаю, что тряска уже успела вас утомить.  
На самом деле, Анвин врёт – что на переднем сиденье, что на заднем - трясёт как в кабине симулятора турбулентности. Но Харт-то этого не знает. А Анвину необходимо, чтобы он убрался и тем самым избавил его от необходимости держать лицо. К счастью, Харт не вступает в дискуссию и произносит лишь фразу, которой требует от него эта его патологическая британская вежливость.  
\- Если вы настаиваете.  
Они меняются местами и тут же отправляются. Жара, накалившая машину, дорогу и лачуги вокруг, постепенно спадает, и, пока они едут с открытыми окнами, кажется вполне терпимой – но как только они съезжают с дороги, приходится закрыть все окна – иначе все они наглотаются пыли и песка, и очень скоро появляется чувство, что они все находятся внутри раскалённой консервной банки. Анвин не обращает на это внимания. Он определяет свою главную на следующие дни – убедить Харта, Теодора, всех остальных и самого себя, что у него всё в порядке. Просто заниматься грёбаным переводом. И начинает он прямо в машине. Он перебирает документы, которые передал ему Харт, но на самом деле не обращает внимания и на них – просто тупо смотрит между строчек, и раз в несколько минут переворачивает лист. Всё, что он делает – считает свои вдохи и выдохи, стараясь не пропустить в голову ни единой мысли помимо мыслей о следующей цифре в последовательности. Ему приходится сделать над собой усилие и вернуться во внешний мир когда они прибывают – он тихо сидит в течении нескольких секунд, наблюдая за тем, как Харт с явным облегчением выбирается из машины, после этого договаривается с водителем о времени, через которое он должен будет вернуться – к вечеру, через несколько часов – чтобы отвезти Харта к ближайшей станции железной дороги или в ближайший оплот цивилизации, где тот сможет поселится в мало-мальски приличной гостинице… что, в общем-то, находится не так далеко от той же станции. После этого ему приходится вылезать из машины – он начинает открывать дверь, но неожиданный порыв ветра резко распахивает её, так что Анвин, чертыхнувшись, едва ли не вываливается наружу прямо в лапы к Харту. Благо, того порыв ветра не оставил его стоять на том же месте – потому что если бы Харт не был вынужден сдвинуться на шаг, дверь бы как следует прихлопнула его, занятого обзором местным пейзажей с выражением вселенской тоски на лице.  
\- Кажется, пустыня – опасное место, - сдержанно заключает Харт, придерживая Анвина за локоть и помогая восстановить равновесие. Смотрит так лукаво, что Анвин, почему-то, внутренне бесится – увы, но кажется, в ближайшие дни ему не стоит надеяться на собственные адекватные эмоциональные реакции.  
\- Похоже на то, - как можно более нейтрально отвечает Анвин, отворачиваясь от Харта и смотря на клубы песка и пыли, вздымающиеся вокруг уезжающей машины. Разошедшийся ветер воет на пустыре и швыряет в лицо колкие песчинки, и им хорошо бы укрыться в помещении – едва ли Харту приятно стоять здесь, но Анвин находит в себе силы отвлечься от разглядывания горизонта лишь через пару минут. Судя по обеспокоенному выражению лица Харта, тот пытался дозваться Анвина.  
«Черт. Возьми себя в руки в конце концов», - мысленно шипит он самому себе.  
\- С вами всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно интересуется Харт.  
\- Я немного переутомился, - Харт явно не впечатлён этим признанием.  
\- Возможно, «немного» стоит убрать.  
\- Возможно, - признаёт Анвин, с облегчением понимая, что такого объяснения Харту достаточно. – Вы пытались мне что-то сказать?  
\- Я спрашивал, не можем ли мы пойти куда-то… внутрь.  
\- Разумеется, - кивает Анвин.  
Налетевший порыв ветра снова колко швыряет в них песком, впереди песок и пыль закручиваются в маленькие вихри, небо постепенно темнеет и воздух начинает обретать охровый оттенок – и прежде чем двинуться в направлении дома, в котором его разместили, Эггси вынимает из рюкзака куфию* и протягивает Харту, жестом указывая, что её нужно прижать к носу и рту – чтобы не надышаться песком по пути. Сам он обходится воротником туники, натянутым до носа.  
Когда они добираются, он отодвигает тяжелое одеяло, заслоняющее вход, и пропускает Гарри вперёд. Зрение выхватывает из охрового марева силуэт, направляющийся в их сторону, Анвин предполагает, что это Теодор и призывно машет ему рукой, прежде чем нырнуть внутрь дома. Харт в брезгливом недоумении разглядывает скромное убранство жилища, занимаемого Гэри – очаг посередине делит пространство пополам, условная кухня, которая для Анвина одновременно и кабинет, состоящая из низкого столика, нескольких подушек на полу, пары тумб со сложенной в них и на них посудой – по правую руку, спальник, устроенный на паре шкур и отгороженный от входа висящим одеялом - по левую. Лампочка под крышей и светильник на столе, провода которых уходят под потолок – на крыше дома стоит солнечная батарея. Хозяева этого дома сейчас где-то в пустыне со стадом верблюдов.  
На самом деле, это довольно добротный дом, и он явно не заслуживает такого взгляда – но Эггси, конечно, ничего не говорит. Откуда Харту об этом знать и почему это должно его волновать, если через несколько часов он свалит отсюда навсегда? Не уточняет он также и того, что если бы сейчас было не кочевое время – они с Тео, скорее всего, жили бы крохотной комнатушке самого большого из местных домов – вместе с семьёй из десяти человек, живущей в этом же доме. И всё тоже было бы в порядке. Но это Харту знать вообще незачем.  
Но Анвину всё равно обидно – это место не заслуживает таких взглядов, и он жалеет, что вообще пошел Харту навстречу и согласился перевести для него эти документы, как только тот их получит. Поэтому, когда он закрывает все оконные проёмы толстой грубой тканью, натянутой на двух верёвках – чтобы песок не замёл весь дом – он делает это куда более резкими движениями, чем обычно. Харт не имеет никакого понятия о том, как Эггси делает это обычно, но молчание всё равно неизбежно начинает становиться напряженным и Анвин думает о том, куда подевался Теодор. Если тот силуэт вообще принадлежал ему.  
Тео лёгок на помине – появляется почти тут же, отфыркиваясь от песка и смахивая с волос и оттягивая вниз с лица куфию, оставляя её болтаться на шее – за их поездки он стал виртуозом по части заматывания своей головы в платки – оказывается, что он закрывал окна одеялами снаружи.  
Приходится включить свет – с закрытыми окнами в доме почти непроглядная темень.  
\- Говорят, это может быть настоящая песчаная буря! – с мальчишеским восторгом сообщает Теодор Анвину по-французски, а после приветствует Харта на своём ломаном английском. Харт в свою очередь отвечает на своём кошмарном французском и эти двое улыбаются друг другу.  
\- Боже, надеюсь, что нет, - бурчит Анвин, потому что буря будет означать, что Харт застрянет здесь до её окончания. Вспомнив о вежливости, он представляет Теодора и Гарри друг другу, говоря какую-то глупость про то, что Харт строит железные дороги, а Теодор – представление людей о других людях. После этого он проворачивает гениальный план и избавляется от обоих – предлагает Тео познакомить Харта с местными (потому что это в любом случае надо сделать, так как о его приезде знают, а приехать и уехать, ни с кем не пообщавшись – попросту невежливо). Он надеется только, что человек с не впечатляющими знаниями английского сможет объясниться с человеком с кошмарным французским и вместе они разберутся с арабским и берберским… как-нибудь без него.  
Сам же он садится за стол, и запрещая думать себе о чем-либо кроме юридических формулировок на арабском, принимается за перевод. Он записывает перевод с обратной стороны листа, вручную – он уверен, что подчинённых, способных потом перепечатать это на компьютере, у Харта достаточно. Он отлично справляется с данной себе установкой – через пару часов, к возвращению Харта, он переводит почти половину – у него болит голова и глаза, но это мелочи.  
Харт, безуспешно пытающийся стряхнуть с себя весь песок до того, как переступит порог дома, запускает внутрь только больше песка.  
\- Вы превратите дом в филиал пустыни. Зайдите и отряхнитесь, - ворчит Анвин, откладывая ручку и прикрывает глаза, давая им отдых. – Вы нашли общий язык?  
\- Удивительно, но да, - Харт удивлен почти до недоумения. Эггси открывает глаза чтобы взглянуть на него – тот кажется куда более удовлетворенным окружающей действительностью и больше не бросает своих оскорбительных взглядов вокруг. Возможно, он просто устал после дороги и Анвин зря на него разозлился. Но вообще, он знает в чем дело – общение с этими людьми способно смягчить любое сердце, которое ещё на это способно.  
\- Как успехи? - Харт разувается, и оглядывает дом, останавливаясь взглядом на Анвине. Тот взглядом указывает ему на место за столом, и Харт садится напротив.  
\- Половина, - коротко отчитывается Анвин.  
\- Вы неважно выглядите.  
Гэри не выдерживает и закатывает глаза.  
\- К моему переутомлению добавилось два часа непрерывного перевода, - фыркает беззлобно. – Надеюсь, вы не отказывались от чая?  
\- Нет. Но вы должны знать, что это многого мне стоило.  
Эггси хочет улыбнуться – неподдельно и искренне. В пустыне чай готовят на верблюжьем молоке, и поначалу напиток вовсе не впечатляет. Он хочет улыбнуться, но интонация, с которой Харт это говорит, напоминает Гэри о Джиме. Он закрывает глаза и трёт их ладонями, будто бы просто давая им ещё немного отдыха, на самом же деле – пытаясь отогнать подступившие слёзы. Бесполезно – к горлу подкатывают рыдания и Анвин понимает, что должен уйти сейчас же. Один из его платков брошен прямо здесь, на столе, и он вслепую хватает его и набрасывает на волосы, пряча глаза в его тени, встаёт, и пробурчав сбивчивые извинения в адрес Харта, быстрыми шагами покидает дом.  
И вот теперь – пройдя мимо всех построек и выйдя в пустыню, Эггси кричит. А может, воет. Он себя не слышит – вокруг шумит ветер, песок забивается Анвину под одежду, в глаза, в закрытый платком рот, всё вокруг рыжее, громкое и колючее, видимость равна расстоянию вытянутой руки, и он уже потерял ориентацию и не знает, откуда пришел – но ему наплевать. Он садится на песок, запускает в него ладони и плачет - громко, навзрыд. Он чертовски зол на Джима, он абсолютно потерян внутренне, он не знает, что делать и как, Господе Иисусе, он будет жить дальше – с этой болью, с этим комком ужаса в груди, как он сможет двигаться, дышать, испытывать эмоции дальше – без Джима. Он не помнит себя без Джима. Его, такого, какой он сейчас – не было бы без Джима. Но теперь Джима нет. И Анвин чертовски напуган.  
Он останавливается, когда кончаются силы. Вытирает мокрые щеки, чувствуя, как кожу зацапают песчинки, встаёт, оглядывается вокруг – стихия взяла передышку и ему кажется, что он видит очертания домов – в сторону них он и направляется. С направлением не ошибается – выходит к хозяйственной постройке, где хранятся канистры и бочки с водой из расположенного неподалеку колодца, умывается – чтобы выглядеть хотя бы чуть-чуть менее жутко. Он очень бледен, его глаза воспалены от песка и слёз, а под одеждой и в волосах – пару ковшиков песка.  
Становится легче, потому что внутри становится гулко и пусто – он, словно какой-то песчаный голем, стряхивает с себя горку песка на пороге, плетётся к столу, всё ещё оставляя на полу за собой рыжую дорожку и садится напротив Харта. Тот сосредоточенно рассматривает какие-то таблицы в своём ноутбуке, но, когда Анвин появляется напротив, поднимает взгляд на него.  
\- Всё в порядке? – с безукоризненной нейтральностью интересуется он. Анвин кивает.  
\- Если буря не уляжется в ближайшие пару часов, - начинает он и да, вот теперь он действительно охрип, - то сегодня за вами не приедут.  
\- Прискорбно, но разумно. На какие сроки мне рассчитывать в этом случае?  
\- На утро. Если ночью всё уляжется или уйдёт дальше в пустыню, а не пойдёт на город.  
Гарри кивает и возвращается взглядом к ноутбуку. Эггси благодарен ему за молчание. Обычно ему нравилось разговаривать с Хартом за работой – вести диалог с ним было легко и приятно, Харт обладал легким, не зашоренным религиозными или любыми другими предрассудками мышлением, не имел обыкновения судить и осуждать чужеродный ему быт или культуру (по крайней мере, вслух), а значит, Анвину не нужно было подбирать слова в опасении нарваться на ненужную полемику – наученный горьким опытом бесплотных споров с людьми, которые не слышат ничьего мнения, кроме своего, Гэри знал, насколько редкий собеседник ему достался. Это невероятно расслабляло. Но в данный момент у Эггси не было сил и желания на какие-либо разговоры. Он длинно выдыхает, подтягивает к себе документы и продолжает перевод.  
Чем ближе подступает ночь, тем прохладнее становится в доме. Нагретые солнцем стены быстро теряют своё тепло под стылым ветром бушующей стихии, и вскоре Эггси замечает, что Харт, который одет лишь в легкие брюки и рубашку, начинает зябко ёжится. Он явно не рассчитывал ночевать в новой обстановке, и у него с собой только сумка с ноутбуком и документами. Эггси почти закончил перевод, да и похоже, что ему некуда спешить – судя по завываниям ветра, раздающимся снаружи, Харт застрял здесь до следующего утра точно, поэтому он решает сделать перерыв – поднимается, возится рядом с печкой, разводя огонь, наливает в чайник воду из канистры и ставит его греться поверх огня. Привычные действия успокаивают также, как монотонный перевод скучных юридических формулировок, даже лучше. В чайнике поменьше Анвин смешивает травы – мята, чабрец, душица, немного имбиря, и встаёт, облокачиваясь бедрами на тумбу, в ожидании, пока закипит вода.  
\- Сейчас станет теплее, но я могу дать вам что-нибудь из одежды.  
Гарри отвлекается от вороха бумаг, к штудированию которых он приступил, отложив ноутбук, пару часов назад, и поводит явно затекшими плечами. Анвину становится его жаль – Гарри высокий и наверняка сидеть за таким столом – просто мука для его спины, но внутренний порыв предложить размять ему плечи приходиться подавить – скорее всего, Гарри сочтёт такое предложение страшно неуместным… в общем-то, таковым оно и является. Гэри понятия не имеет, откуда у него в голове возникла эта мысль.  
\- Не стоит. Уже гораздо лучше, - вежливо отвечает Гарри, взглянув на Гэри. – Вы собираетесь готовить чай? – Интересуется он с некоторым опасением.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, на этот раз – ничего экстраординарного, - уверяет Анвин, направляясь к начавшему закипать чайнику.  
\- Замечательно, - с искренним облегчением отзывается Харт, и у Гэри всё-таки получается улыбнуться.  
Он заливает кипяток в чайник, ждёт пару минут, и разливает напиток по чашкам, одну из них ставя перед Хартом, другую – рядом со своей кипой документов.  
\- Благодарю, - кивает Гарри.  
Эггси думает, что этот человек состоит из манер примерно настолько же, насколько и из воды. Он ставит чайник посередине стола, потягивается и снова садится.  
\- Я скоро закончу и вам будет, чем заняться.  
\- Вы действительно думаете, что сейчас мне нечем заняться? – беззлобно, но с тонкой иронией уточняет Харт.  
\- Не обесценивайте мои попытки не дать вам заскучать, - парирует Анвин.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Мне жаль, что вы восприняли это так.  
С совершенно серьёзными лицами они продолжают работу.  
Когда Эггси заканчивает и передаёт всю кипу документов Харту, то действительно ему сочувствует. Это далеко не самое увлекательное чтиво, которое, тем не менее, требует обязательной проверки. Он предлагает переместиться в другую часть дома.  
\- Думаю, я обойдусь без сна, - осторожно отвечает Харт.  
\- Я не говорил ничего про сон. Я не в праве заставлять вас спать в спальнике – это сомнительное удовольствие. Но думаю смена положения не повредит.  
С этим Харт соглашается. У Анвина есть ещё один спальник – он раскатывает его, кинув на пол пару одеял, у стены, под прямым углом от спальника, который уже лежит в комнате, расчищает небольшой, низкий столик от горы своих книг, блокнотов и просто бумажек с заметками, и ставит его в угол между двух спальников. Они перемещаются в комнату – Харт садится, вытянув ноги, Эггси и вовсе полуложится, и выбрав из стопки книг и блокнотов пару нужных, углубляется в чтение.  
Следом за песчаной бурей приходит дождь – капли глухо барабанят по крыше, в печи потрескивает огонь и Эггси, сам того не замечая, проваливается в полудрёму. Блуждая где-то на хрупкой границе сна и яви, он видит комнату, залитую светом, льющимся из большого раскрытого окна. Комнату хорошо знакомую – это мастерская Джима – полки с ящиками, в которых сложены инструменты, большой стол, заваленный книгами и чертежами, музыкальные инструменты разной степени готовности стоят в хаосе, логика которого известна только самому Джиму. Сам он тоже здесь – в своих смешных цветастых штанах откуда-то из Индии, в которых он всегда работает в мастерской, в черной майке, с небрежно забранными в подобие пучка волосами, он стоит рядом с арфой, задумчиво поглаживая ладонью её бок. Он смотрит в окно, так что Гэри не видит его лица – только острые плечи, длинные пальцы, выпирающую косточку на запястье… Эггси хочет окликнуть его, чтобы тот повернулся, но не может, хочет приблизиться и коснуться – но не сдвигается с места. И понимает, что он никогда больше не увидит его лица – ни улыбки, с которой Джим обернулся бы к нему, если бы услышал его голос, ни внимательных черных глаз, ни смешного острого носа, ни складочку между бровей, которая появляется, стоит только Джиму начать хмурится. Ничего. Потому что сейчас Джим уже лежит под землей в деревянном ящике, или покоится в урне, превращённый в пепел. И Гэри действительно больше никогда не увидит того, как Джим на него смотрит.  
Видение, которое он совсем не хочет отпускать, исчезает вместе с полудрёмой. Анвин понимает, что не может дышать. Он садится, силясь сделать вдох, ещё и ещё, ощущая один только опустошающий, животный ужас.  
\- Гэри? – окликает его Харт. – Гэри, что с вами?  
Эггси не смотрит на него, потому что не хочет, чтобы сейчас он был здесь. Правда, Харт от этого не исчезает. А у Анвина начинает жечь в груди. К тому же, его трясет.  
Гарри в этот момент уже успевает понять, что не так с его переводчиком, встаёт, подходит к нему, и садится на спальник позади, легко касаясь ладонями плеч парня, и, когда тот не скидывает их, чуть сжимая пальцы, и спокойно просит:  
\- Гэри, откиньтесь назад, пожалуйста.  
Эггси подчиняется и упирается спиной в грудь Харта. Тот ощущается тёплым, твердым и надежным. Он скользит прикосновением по рукам Эггси вниз, берёт его в руки в свои, и пальцами начинает мягко массировать ладони – от их середины к кончикам пальцев рук.  
\- Вот так. Попробуйте сделать небольшой вдох, - тихо просит Гарри.  
Движение чужих пальцев на ладонях ощущается мягко и приятно – это отвлекает и расслабляет достаточно, чтобы Гэри смог сделать маленький вдох. Его хватает на то, чтобы зайтись удушающим приступом кашля, после которого он дышит – судорожно и загнанно, до боли, так, будто последний час нарезал круги по пустыне, но дышит.  
\- А теперь постарайтесь дышать глубже, - подсказывает Харт, пальцы которого всё ещё мягко надавливают на ладони Эггси, спиралевидными движениями обводят кожу по кругу, медленно проглаживают каждый палец. Гарри дышит спокойно и глубоко – Эггси слышит и чувствует это, и использует его ритм дыхания как ориентир.  
В конце концов он уравнивает своё дыханием с дыханием Харта, и какое-то время они просто сидят так, молча, пока Гарри, последний раз почти невесомо огладив прикосновением пальцы Эггси, не спрашивает:  
\- Лучше?  
\- Да, - беззвучно отвечает Эггси, подкрепляя свой ответ кивком и жмурясь. Меньше всему ему сейчас хочется, чтобы этот человек уходил, потому что он кажется единственной точкой равновесия в мире. Больше всего ему хочется, чтобы он никогда и не появлялся – потому что последнее, чего желает Анвин – это того, чтобы хоть одна живая душа видела его в таком состоянии. А сейчас эта живая душа – человек, о котором он практически ничего не знает. Но который держит его на поверхности всего того мрака, что творится сейчас внутри.  
«Ёбаный боже», - мрачно думает Анвин, - «за что мне всё это?»  
Харт отстраняется от него, но не уходит – остаётся сидеть рядом с Эггси, опершись спиной о стену. Когда Анвин с тяжелым вздохом поворачивается и садится рядом с ним, то встречает направленный на себя внимательный взгляд.  
\- Это не переутомление, - не спрашивает, а констатирует Харт.  
\- Это не переутомление, - соглашается Анвин, но больше ничего не говорит.  
\- Вы явно не справляетесь с этим сами, - продолжает перечисление фактов Харт. Гэри закатывает глаза, и отвечает ворчливо, но не враждебно:  
\- Вы инженер, а не психотерапевт.  
\- А у вас есть психотерапевт?  
\- Боже, нет.  
Анвину даже подумать страшно, что будет с тем несчастным, которого придётся окунуть во всю путаницу анвиновой биографии, жизни, мыслей и проблем. Сам Анвин отлично ориентируется в понимании того, кто он, откуда и чего хочет. Поймёт ли его другой, совершенно чужой человек? Он очень в этом сомневается.  
\- Это может стать проблемой, - тем временем продолжает Харт.  
Эггси только пожимает плечами. Это уже стало проблемой.  
Несколько минут они просто молчат. Потом Эггси, не справившись с собой, всё же озвучивает вопрос, который он совсем не хочет задавать. Но ему страшно, до усрачки страшно, а никого, кроме Харта, рядом нет, поэтому он всё же спрашивает:  
\- Вы когда-нибудь теряли кого-то и после этого не понимали, как вообще дальше жить?  
\- Да, - коротко отвечает Харт.  
\- Это станет хоть… чуточку менее похоже на взбесившуюся во внутренностях мясорубку?  
\- Сначала вам будет казаться, что нет. И, возможно, в какой-то момент станет ещё хуже, хотя хуже, казалось бы, некуда. Но со временем… - Харт задумывается, поводит плечами. Гэри смотрит на него исподтишка - он говорит, задумчиво смотря в потолок, и слегка улыбается, будто вспоминая о чем-то очень, очень далёком и давно ушедшем, - со временем дышать станет легче. Это перестанет так душить. Тяжесть уйдёт, но память останется.  
Анвин понимает, что Харт действительно потерял кого-то. Потому что он явно не из тех людей, которые любят выражаться слишком образно, слишком высокопарно, в общем вот так, как он сейчас выразился. Анвину стало бы неловко от того, что он вывел кого-то настолько… внешне бесчувственного на чувства, но сейчас ему плевать. Сейчас он эгоистичный говнюк, которому интересно лишь то, не сдохнет ли он от боли, до того, когда эта тяжесть соберётся уходить.  
\- И сколько времени должно пройти?  
\- Боюсь, что довольно много. За это время можно было бы организовать не только пару-тройку таких сделок, - Харт указывает в сторону документов, которые сегодня переводил Анвин, - но и закончить прокладку путей, которые будут в них прописаны.  
\- Дерьмо, - заключает Анвин.  
Харт изгибает бровь и в насмешливом поддельном недоумении смотрит на Гэри. Это первый раз, когда он слышит, как тот позволяет себе грубое слово.  
Самое любопытное, что эта грубость не портит его, она идеально ложиться в образ, в мгновение ока превращая его из прилежного пай-мальчика в кого-то совсем другого. Харт уже давно понял, что этот парень куда сложнее, чем хочет казаться. Как и то, что простым и скучным он кажется исключительно по собственному желанию и явно не собирается пускать кого-либо за пределы установленных им самим границ.  
\- Не могу с вами не согласиться, - наконец заключает Гарри.  
\- Простите за это всё, - просит Гэри.  
\- За что вы извиняетесь? – Недоуменно интересуется Харт.  
\- За пустыню. За бурю. За… остальное.  
\- Всё в порядке, Гэри.  
Харт был из той породы людей, что умели говорить эту фразу как-то совершенно по-особому – сразу появлялось чувство, что тебе только что отпустили все грехи. Вообще-то, Анвин внутренне страшно бесился от вот этой манеры – но тем не менее никак не мог отрицать, что легче всё-таки стало.  
\- Но в будущем я постараюсь лучше соотносить свои нужды с вашим расписанием, - добавляет Харт. Что ж, то, что он совсем не в восторге от своего маленького путешествия - очевидно.  
\- Поверьте мне, это ещё не самое худшее место в пустыне, где вы могли оказаться, - хмыкнув, говорит Анвин, - тут очень даже… миленько. Даже учитывая недавнюю бурю.  
\- Так мне повезло?  
\- Лучше воспринимайте это так, - советует Анвин.  
Они ведут ничего не значащий диалог ещё какое-то время, Гэри заваривает ещё чаю и они возвращаются каждый к своей работе. Где-то в процессе Эггси, сам того не замечая, выключается, проваливаясь к тёмный крепкий сон.  
Он просыпается ближе к обеду – он понимает это, потому что в доме, окна и дверной проём которого всё ещё закрыты одеялами, стоит ужасающая духота – а значит солнце уже давно взошло и успело как следует подогреть стены. Ни Харта, ни его вещей в доме нет – только на столе лежит лист бумаги, на котором ровным почерком мужчины написан номер телефона. Эггси обнаруживает его после того, как титаническим усилием поднимает себя с постели – потому что понимает, что если ещё хоть минуту пролежит вот так, пялясь в потолок, то опять начнёт задыхаться от навалившегося отчаяния. А это не лучшее начало дня. Пару минут он тупо пялиться на цифры и путём логических умозаключений приходит к выводу, что Харт оставил ему свой личный номер телефона в Лондоне. Не рабочий – потому что рабочий у Анвина и так есть, а если бы он поменялся, Харт бы сказал об этом сам – он слишком щепетилен, когда дело касается рабочих вопросов. Харт доступен по рабочему телефону только в те часы, когда он работает. То есть, если вдруг в шесть утра у вас возник срочный, не требующий отлагательств вопрос – вам придётся подождать пару-тройку часов. Потому что Харт также очень щепетилен в вопросах своего личного свободного времени.  
Стало быть… теперь Анвин может позвонить Харту когда угодно и дозвониться до него. Но какого черта это значит – он не понимает. И решает оставить размышления над этим вопросом до лучших времён. А пока он приводит себя в порядок, и, убедившись, что выглядит чуть менее паршиво, вздыхает и выходит навстречу новому миру.  
Миру, в котором теперь ему предстоит жить без Джима.

*Куфия - мужской головной платок, более известный в наших краях как арафатка


	6. Самум

Оставшиеся дни в пустыне протекают не так паршиво, как того ожидал Анвин. Да, ему тяжело. Но, к счастью, он фанатик своего дела – а значит, он умеет отключаться от всего мира, с головой уходя в работу. Целыми днями они с Тео сидят в доме Малики – самой старой местной жительницы и просто разговаривают с ней. Часто вместе с ними в доме сидят дети, которые слушают её не менее завороженно, чем Гэри и Теодор. Эта женщина знает очень многое – некоторые её истории, которые впору звать легендами, передавались в течении десятки поколений – из уст в уста, нигде не записанные, вот так, как это происходит и сейчас, когда Анвин сидит в душной комнате и пьёт горячий пряный чай на верблюжьем молоке. Знание этого завораживало.  
Малика рассказывала все свои истории на берберском – арабский она знала плохо, да и истории предков положено рассказывать на их языке. И если ещё год назад Анвину нужно было, чтобы рядом с ним сидел кто-то, что знает и арабский, и берберский, и переводил ему некоторые моменты, то сейчас он вполне справлялся сам – понимал не всё, но контекста хватало, чтобы заполнять проблемы - и тихо переводил всё сказанное на французский для Тео. Малика была не против их бубнежа – почему-то, эти два европейца были ей симпатичны – скорее всего, из-за их неподдельной страсти к чуждой им культуре, из-за искреннего желания узнавать и понимать, из-за любви и уважения к передаваемому знанию.   
Надо ли говорить, что после нескольких часов перевода с берберского на французский (для чего сперва нужно было перекинуть всё на арабский и следить, чтобы не был утерян смысл), Анвин не мог думать вообще ни о чем.   
Вечерами они с Тео сидели за записями – Тео перерабатывал услышанное в материал для своей работы – он не записывал ничего дословно, ему были важны тезисы, обычаи, происхождение тех или иных верований, а вот Анвин в своём пухлом блокноте строчил вольный пересказ историй – для себя и для Адель, которая и сама знала их немало. Некоторые истории, которые Гэри слышал от неё в детстве, до удивительного перекликались с историями Малики. Он сам рассказывал все истории, которые слышал от Адель, Муни. Он знал, что расскажет ей и эти. Некоторые особенно полюбившиеся ей Муни рассказывала своему брату – конечно, в них уже было добавлено много чего из фантазии самой Муни – потому что в пустыне откуда-то появлялись и русалки, и принцессы, и летающие слоны, и живущие под песком львы и много чего ещё интересного. Болтала Муни так же много, как и сам Анвин в детстве, а фантазия у неё была ещё более бурная, чем у него.  
Так, за бумажками они могли просидеть до полуночи, прервавшись лишь на ужин, когда наставал уже их черед рассказывать истории из мест, откуда они были родом. Попрощавшись с Тео до следующего дня, Анвин честно готовился ко сну, честно забирался в спальник, и укутавшись в него, лежал, уставившись в потолок. Пролежав в этом оцепенении несколько часов, он вставал, умывался, одевался, выходил из дома и шел в пустыню.  
Обычно он вступал в пустыню с самым началом утренних сумерек и брёл вперед, по колено в мерзлом и влажном утреннем тумане, белесой дымкой застывшем над песком. Зрелище было совершенно потустороннее. В какой-то момент Анвин останавливался, садился на песок лицом на восток - туда, где сумерки медленно рассеивались, начиная уступать место цветам рассвета, и просто смотрел, и дышал. Предрассветная, укутанная туманом пустыня была молчалива, бесстрастна и необъятна, и когда Анвин сидел здесь вот так, ему казалось, что его вовсе не существует. Что ничего не существует, кроме песка, тумана и неба. А потом из-за горизонта сверкал первый луч солнца – и мир, сотканный из грязных оттенков синего, серого и сепии, вспыхивал ярко-оранжевым светом, и вся пустыня будто бы загоралась перед ним за долю секунды. И он сидел там на песке, наблюдая за тем, как туман рассеивается под лучами солнца, чувствуя, как начинает прогреваться воздух и как просыпаются звуки вокруг.  
Когда песок начинал нагреваться, он вставал, разворачивался и шел обратно – прихватив с собой зрелище очередного рассвета как доказательство того, что жизнь продолжается.  
Конечно, бессонница и постоянная умственная нагрузка не добавляла ему сил, поэтому, когда он наконец возвращается домой, то выглядит, очевидно, невероятно паршиво. Сперва у него появляется малодушная мысль поехать к родителям, чтобы не показываться Тамиле в таком жалком виде. Ему приходится сделать над собой усилие и присвоить себе пару нелестных титулов, чтобы отказаться от этой мысли.  
Тамми открывает ему дверь – и вот он, взгляд, что являлся истинной причиной, по которой Анвин так желал сбежать к родителям. Тамила умела смотреть так – с океаном сочувствия. А ещё она знала, что значит терять кого-то, потому что однажды за несколько минут потеряла целую семью. А ещё – она знала Джима. И он, вообще-то, ей нравился. Так что Анвин прямо с порога получил огромнейшую порцию самого искреннего сочувствия, вещи, которой он сейчас желал в последнюю очередь.  
\- Нет. Если ты будешь смотреть на меня так – я разрыдаюсь, а я совсем этого не хочу, - со вздохом говорит он. Ему более чем хватило того, что у него случилась паническая атака в присутствии Харта. Рыдать, паниковать и проявлять прочие признаки полной потери душевного равновесия он предпочитал где-нибудь подальше от людей, например, в пустыне. И уж точно он не хотел перестать справляться с собой при Тамиле, потому что знал, что для неё это будет непростое зрелище – она воспринимала любую боль близкого человека очень близко к сердцу. И ему от этого лучше уж точно не станет. Так что лучше бы ей перестать так на него смотреть.  
Она улыбается, дожидается, пока Гэри закроет дверь и обнимает его. Анвин выдыхает, утыкаясь носом ей в макушку и закрывает глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться. От того, что рядом его маленькая, юркая и понимающая Тамми, становится легче, чем от всех рыданий в пустыне.  
\- Куда делись дети?  
\- Твой сын замучил меня совершенно и уже спит без задних ног, Муни я попросила остаться в комнате и пообещала, что ты зайдёшь.  
\- Мудро, - улыбается Анвин, - как думаешь, сколько ещё она выдержит?  
\- Может, минуту, - пожимает плечами Тамила, и Анвин весело фыркает.  
\- Подождём.  
Муни выглядывает из коридора, ведущего к детским, секунд через сорок. До этого, конечно, довольно шумно проделав путь от комнаты до угла.  
\- Тебе нужно потренировать бесшумную походку, дочь, - сообщает ей Гэри. Он целует Тамилу в висок и отстраняется, чтобы подхватить подлетевшую к нему девочку на руки. – Ну привет, бандитка. Бабушка рассказывала, что у тебя припасено стихотворение для меня?  
Анвину удаётся добраться до душа только через двадцать минут, потому что у Муни есть что рассказать и кроме стихотворения, и этот поток красноречия неудержим и неостановим. Эффективно лишь воздействие напрямую на детскую фантазию.  
\- Милая, на мне сейчас столько песка, что боюсь, если мы с тобой так и будем ходить из комнаты в комнату, то я засыплю им весь дом.  
Так его соглашаются отпустить. Анвин отмокает под водой почти час. Потом они с Тамилой укладывают Муни спать.  
\- У меня самолёт завтра днём, - говорит он Тамиле, когда они выходят из детской, - но я не думаю, что проведу там больше двух дней.   
Они идут в сторону гостиной. Тамми берёт его за руку.  
\- Никуда не спеши, - просит она, - тебе надо с ним попрощаться.  
Потом они сидят в гостиной – то есть Тамила сидит, а Анвин лежит рядом, и она гладит его по волосам.  
\- Ты будешь в порядке? – спрашивает она.  
\- Буду. Мне сказали, что это проходит, хотя сейчас очень сложно в это поверить.   
\- Понимаю. Не наделаешь глупостей?  
\- Кажется, главную глупость я сделал примерно шестнадцать лет назад. Думаю, достаточно, - отшучивается Анвин, но Тамила смотрит на него с выражением хмурой строгости – ему она научилась у Адель. – Серьёзно. Не наделаю, - улыбается он, - у меня есть ты, два маленьких зубастых монстра и целая безумная жизнь. Какие глупости?  
Тамила молчит недолго, успокаивающими мягкими прикосновениями поглаживая его по лбу, скулам, волосам, шее – и Анвин наконец немного расслабляется.   
\- Зря ты это говоришь. Про главную глупость.  
\- Да? – Лениво отзывается Гэри.  
\- Кем бы ты был и где бы ты был, если бы вы не встретились тогда?  
\- Здесь, - убеждённо отвечает Гэри.  
\- Верно. Ты был бы в Танжере. Но был бы ли ты здесь? – Спрашивает она снова, выделяя тоном последнее слово, под которым подразумевает их дом и семью.  
Он понимает, о чем она. И она права – не встретив Джима, он бы вырос кем-то совершенно другим. Из-за Джима он научился любви – той, что самая сильная и вопреки всему. У него он научился плевать на мнение окружающих и делать так, как ты сам того хочешь и считаешь правильным. Живя с ним и смотря, как он живёт, он обрёл в себе смелость на любые безумства.  
И если бы Джима не было, была бы ли рядом с Гэри сейчас Тамила? Человек другой веры, других взглядов на мир, абсолютно не схожего с ним характера – осмелился бы он взять на себя ответственность за кого-то, кого он никогда не сможет понять до конца? Скорее всего, нет. Струсил бы, придумав себе сотни отговорок. И никогда бы не узнал Тамилу такой, какой знает её сейчас – сильной, упорной, великодушной, преданной своей вере и принципам, но не ограниченной только ими, всегда готовой слушать и слышать. Он никогда бы не узнал своих детей, потому что их просто не было бы на свете – и эта мысль сейчас, когда его дочь и сын спят в своих спальнях, кажется совершенно нелепой.  
\- Ты права, - в конце концов коротко соглашается он. Уточнять свою мысль ему не требуется – они достаточно прожили вместе, чтобы понимать друг друга и так.  
Следующим вечером он уже оказывается в Хитроу – и впервые чувствует себя настолько потерянным среди снующих людских толп. Первые несколько секунд после выхода из зоны контроля он по привычке ищет глазами знакомую фигуру – но потом мысли догоняют рефлекс, и он понимает, что его действие бессмысленно. Он пытается уговорить себя ехать сразу к родителям Джима – но не может, и вместо этого едет к Алисе.   
Алиса выглядит куда более собранной, чем сам Анвин – но это и не удивительно, она всегда умела казаться холодной и невозмутимой. Джим и Алиса никогда не пытались играть в семью, но тем не менее у них было два общих ребёнка и очень тёплые и доверительные отношения – насколько тёплыми и доверительными они могли быть у двух людей с одинаково сложными характерами. Анвин пытался представить, каково ей – но так и не смог.   
Алиса обнимает его, ерошит и без того взъерошенные ветром волосы, говорит что-то о том, что щеголять по Лондону с таким загаром – это почти что неприлично и ведёт его на кухню. Пока она готовит чай, то есть, судя по запаху, что-то превентивно-успокоительное, Анвин пялится на фотографию, которая прицеплена на магниты к холодильнику – на ней Джим в обнимку с Кори и Остином, смеющийся и очень, очень живой.  
\- Его кремировали? – вопреки всем правилам приличия, такта, здравого смысла спрашивает Анвин, задавая вопрос Алисе в спину и не отрывая взгляда от фотографии.  
Алиса замирает, медленно поворачивается и задумчиво смотрит на Гэри, чуть склонив голову к правому плечу. Всё, о чем она сейчас думает – а не помешался ли их бедный Эггси окончательно. Из них троих у него явно была самая тонкая душевная организация.  
\- Да, - наконец отвечает она. – Он проявил чудеса предусмотрительности и оставил указания на этот счет. Что до сих пор меня настораживает.  
\- Он нарочно въехал в стену? Если это была стена… да, куда он вообще въехал?  
Анвин понимает, что его несёт, и что он не может остановится. Именно поэтому он поехал сюда, а не домой к родителям Джима – он ожидал от себя именно такого безобразно-абсурного и неуместного поведения. И знал, что если кто-то и может выдержать его таким – то только Алиса.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь об этом говорить? – Уточняет она, ставя перед ним чашку с чем-то горячим и пахучим – и это определённо не чай.  
\- Ты можешь об этом говорить? – Не слишком своевременно, но всё же уточняет Анвин.  
\- Если бы ты заявился на пару дней раньше, не смогла бы. Да и не пустила бы тебя на порог, - фыркает она, – потому что вид твой нельзя назвать ободряющим. Но ты уже сидишь здесь, так что да, я могу об этом говорить.  
И они говорят. Она рассказывает, что Джим возвращался домой ночью в дождь на мотоцикле и не справился с управлением – съехал с трассы, врезался в ограждение и слетел с мотоцикла – скорость была гораздо выше разрешённой и разумной в такую погоду – так что меньше всего это было похоже на самоубийство и больше всего – на Джима, который просто не умеет думать головой, когда он на адреналине. Завещание он составил незадолго после того, как родились дети, заодно расписав там и всё, что касается его похорон. Вместе со списком песен, которые следовало включать, разумеется.  
\- Его отец был в ярости, - улыбаясь, качает головой Алиса.  
\- Как и всегда, - фыркает Анвин.  
Они сидят на кухне далеко за полночь, а потом делают то, что разумные взрослые люди делать вообще-то не должны, даже когда переживают одно на двоих горе. Но… меньше всего им обоим сейчас хочется чувствовать себя разумными взрослыми людьми. Поэтому сначала они накуриваются, потом добавляет к этому ещё веществ, позволяющих стать ещё менее взрослыми и разумными – и когда наконец становится хорошо и легко, просто валяются рядом на полу и разговаривают – о Джиме, о друг друге, о их детях, о том, что было раньше и как теперь уже никогда не будет и о том, что будет дальше и как всё это до трясучки страшно.   
Оказывается, что и Алиса вовсе не такая уж железная и невозмутимая, и Анвин – не такая уж ужасная размазня. Но порыдать вволю успевают оба.   
Засыпают они прямо на полу. С утра вечерние решения уже не кажутся им очень уж классной идеей – но так, в общем-то, происходит всегда, если тебе чуть больше двадцати семи – это Анвину сообщает Алиса.  
\- Серьёзно? – Хмуро отзывается Анвин. – Вот дерьмо.  
Приведя себя в более-менее человеческий вид, они едут в город, и позавтракав, и прогулявшись немного, прощаются.  
\- Не вздумай заявиться ко мне снова. Ты должен съездить к Джейн, - наставив на него указательный палец, говорит Алиса.  
\- Я съезжу, - обещает Анвин. – Я иногда страшно трусливый, но я не задница. Ты путаешь меня с нашим мертвым другом.  
То, что он смог пошутить от этом и мир не разверзся под ногами – хорошая новость.  
\- Ты прав, - улыбается Алиса, и обнимает его. Перед тем, как уйти, она отдаёт ему плотно набитую папку размером с альбомный лист, и говорит:  
\- Я знаю, что ты страшно сентиментальный, на самом деле. Так что лучше не лезь туда, пока тебя не отпустит хотя бы на половину.  
К этому совету Анвин решает прислушаться и просто суёт папку к себе в рюкзак. Алиса уходит, а он так и остаётся стоять, не в силах решить, куда двигаться дальше. Он ещё в том состоянии сознания, в котором вовсе не готов заявляться к матери Джима – поэтому какое-то время он просто бесцельно слоняется по улицам в районе Сити, пялится на малочисленных туристов и многочисленных офисных сотрудников в темно-синих костюмах и вдруг вспоминает про телефонный номер, который оставил ему Харт. Как это не прискорбно, но сейчас он как раз в том состоянии сознания, в котором глупость вроде звонка по этому номеру совершить легче всего – совсем не страшно и даже весело. Он даже не думает, за каким чертом он это делает и что собирается говорить. Просто делает. А потом, когда за том конце ему вдруг отвечает сдержанным «Я слушаю» Харт, просто импровизирует.  
\- Если честно, - говорит он, - я так и не понял, зачем вы оставили мне этот номер.  
\- Добрый день, Гэри, - по голосу Харта слышно, что тот улыбается. Большую часть времени Харт офигительно серьёзен, и Анвин почему-то хорошо запомнил, как меняются интонации в его голосе, когда тот улыбается. – Так зачем же вы позвонили?  
Ох, это очень глубокомысленно и коварно. Не стоило забывать, что Харт – хитрый негодяй.  
\- Если честно, я слонялся по Сити, рассматривал всех жителей окрестных офисов и вспомнил, что теперь у меня есть этот номер.  
\- Боже. Вы ассоциируете меня с офисными сотрудниками Сити? Я надеялся, что произвёл на вас лучшее впечатление, - Харт произносит это с намеренным, чрезвычайно наигранным сожалением. Получается действительно забавное изображение высокомерия, поэтому Анвин весело фыркает.  
\- Нет, на самом деле, я просто думал, что ваш офис в одном из этих здоровых стеклянных домов.  
\- К счастью, вы ошибаетесь. Мой офис недалеко от Гайд-парка. Я освобожусь примерно через полчаса.  
Вот тут Анвин всё-таки немеет на несколько секунд. Хорошо хоть не мычит в трубку, глупо и изумлённо. В итоге разговор складывается так, что они договариваются встретиться через сорок минут у Альберт-холла. Как это получается и главное зачем – загадка.  
У Харта есть сомнения по поводу того, хватит ли Анвину обозначенного времени на то, чтобы сориентироваться в городе и прийти в нужное место – потому что он понятия не имеет, насколько хорошо или плохо тот знает город – но когда он подходит к Альберт-холлу, то уже видит парня, который ходит вверх-вниз по ступенькам. Он замечает Харта тоже – машет ему рукой, они идут навстречу и несколько секунд с одинаковой степенью изумления смотрят друга на друга. Потому что Харт никогда не видел Анвина, одетого в джинсы и футболку, а Анвин никогда не думал, что Харт, который на всех переговорах всегда, даже в сорокоградусную жару, был в пиджаке, здесь, в Лондоне, ходит на работу в куда более неформальной обертке – всего-то в тонком светло-сером джемпере и хлопковых чиносах.  
Отойдя от обоюдного потрясения, они приветствуют друг друга, и даже особо не сговариваясь направляются ко входу в Кенсингтонские сады. Анвин не уверен в том, о чем им вообще разговаривать – не о погоде же, поэтому решает начать с того момента, когда они в последний раз виделись.  
\- Я понимаю, - говорит он, сунув руки в карманы и смотря на птиц, копошащихся в ветвях огромных дубов, - что стоило узнать об этом раньше, но всё же – вам удалось выбраться из пустыни без проблем?  
\- Не похоже, чтобы в тех условиях у вас был свободный доступ к телефонной связи, так что всё в порядке, - заверяет Харт. – Всё прошло отлично. Моего ужасного французского и почти отсутствующего арабского Теодора хватило для того, чтобы удостовериться, что вы договорились с водителем о том, куда именно он должен меня отвезти. В итоге он сам довёз меня до самой железнодорожной станции как раз к прибытию поезда.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Гэри. Примерно об этом он и договаривался. – Вы покончили с документальной канителью?  
Харт кивает.  
\- Похоже, что через несколько месяцев мы будем отправлять первый паром с необходимыми материалами через Испанию в Танжер. И это тот момент, когда я буду чрезвычайно в вас нуждаться, - последнее предложение выходит у Харта особенно хмурым по настроению.  
\- Вы настолько недовольны тем, что вам снова понадобятся мои услуги? – с долей здоровой иронии интересуется Анвин.  
\- Я недоволен тем, что мне самому придётся заниматься контролем процесса поставок, чтобы убедиться, что в последствии не случится чего-то, что заблокирует всю работу. И что для этого придётся вернуться в Африку. Не хочу задеть ваши чувства, но это явно не мой континент. Знание о том, что у меня есть вы – единственная хорошая новость во всей этой ситуации.  
Ну, Анвин не может отрицать, что слышать это приятно. Возможно, даже немного более приятно, чем должно было бы.  
\- Возможно, не всё так плохо, - пожимает плечами Гэри, - в Танжере зимой довольно приятно. Главное – не забудьте сообщить мне заранее. Ну и насчет того, что это не ваш континент… вы всю жизнь жили здесь?  
\- Да.   
\- Возможно, со временем вы бы даже втянулись. Поначалу очень сложно – жары вы такой в жизни, наверное, не испытывали, да и таких необязательных людей тут бы на кострах жгли, если бы можно было…  
\- И какое магическое знание помогло бы мне… втянуться, как вы выразились?  
\- Солнце бы сделало вам мягким и ленивым, вы бы расслабились и незаметно для себя мимикрировали под среду. Марокко превращает булыжники в глину и лепит из неё, что хочет.  
\- Марокко явно не справляется с вами, - улыбается Харт, глядя на Гэри.  
\- То есть? – Анвин наконец отрывает взгляд от окружающего мира, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри.  
\- Работа с вами показывает, что вы очень обязательны.  
\- Ну… я могу быть дисциплинированным, если это необходимо. Это не значит, что я хоть сколько-то напрягаюсь. И я умею стихийно менять планы прямо на ходу. Ну, как в этот раз, когда вам пришлось побывать в пустыне, - объясняет Гэри.  
\- То есть, дисциплина и напряжение для вас – разные вещи? – Заинтересованно уточняет Харт.  
\- Ну да, - пожимает плечами Гэри, - они же практически взаимоисключающие. Напряжение явно мешает дисциплине.  
\- Интересно. И кто же вас этому научил?  
Анвин задумывается на секунду.  
\- Мама, - говорит он, - и арабский язык, - добавляет со смешком.  
\- Как давно вы начали учить арабский? – Интересуется Гарри. Ему давно было интересно, и он не мог даже примерно предположить, с какого возраста надо начать заниматься изучением такого сложного языка, чтобы так хорошо на нём говорить.  
\- С шести лет, - отвечает Гэри, чем несколько удивляет Гарри, - что? Нет, это не потому, что мои родители были садистами. Это потому, что я жил в Марокко, - поясняет Эггси, правильно истолковав удивление Харта.  
\- В таком случае для того, кто живет в другой стране столько лет, вы отлично говорите по-английски.  
\- О нет. Я не всё это время жил в Марокко. У меня несколько сложная история перемещений, - Харт смотрит на него с вежливым интересом, так что приходится продолжить. – Лет с одиннадцати и до восемнадцати я жил в Лондоне… причем большую часть времени не так далеко отсюда, - Анвин только сейчас понял, что они не так уж далеко от дома родителей Джима – всего в паре-тройке станций на метро. Он машет рукой в направлении упомянутого «не так далеко».  
\- Хаммерсмит?  
\- Почти. Фулхем, - отвечает Анвин.   
Гарри, конечно, удивлён. Меньше всего Анвин похож на выходца из Фулхема. Хотя, конечно, стоит начать с того, что когда они встречались в Марокко, он не был похож и на выходца из Лондона. Но сейчас, в Лондоне, в обыкновенной одежде, лишенной каких-либо национальных арабских мотивов, с немного специфическим произношением, он меньше всего похож на выходца из скучного, дорогого и презентабельного Фулхэма.  
Анвин понимает, что последней информацией он сделал почти невозможным для Харта хоть как-то понять его социальный статус. Но пояснять что-то и вдаваться в эти дебри ещё глубже он не хочет – он и так выложил Харту больше, чем привык рассказывать кому-либо, кого едва знает – то ли потому, что просто не знал, о чем ещё говорить, а каким-то образом они начали обсуждать эту тему (каким, кстати?), то ли по какой-то иной причине.  
Так или иначе, Харт более не продолжает эту тему – они принимаются сравнивать крупные города Марокко и Лондон. Отсуствие убера и доставки еды на дом, ужасающий интернет, плохое образование и это вот всё. Анвин, конечно, в противовес называет множество положительных сторон – например, то, что по сравнению с Лондоном жизнь в любом городе Марокко просто смехотворно дешево обходится, и про то, что, хоть там не бывает доставки еды на дом, зато на рынках всегда замечательные, свежие продукты. Заодно он рассказывает Харту, как на таких рынках продают куриц.  
\- Ну, выбираете вы живую, а потом… - Анвин разрезает ладонью воздух.  
\- Вы не шутите, - констатирует Харт, почти что с ужасом глядя на Эггси.  
\- Ага, - довольно соглашается Анвин.  
После этого он понимает, что голоден, о чем и сообщает Харту. Дальше невообразимые и удивительный вещи продолжают происходить – они, уже выйдя из парка, заходят в супермаркет, покупают сендвичей, сока и нарезанных фруктов – Анвин не думал, что Харт вообще способен воспринимать это за еду, но, кажется, заблуждался на этот счет, и направляются в Холланд-Парк, следующий на их пути.  
В парке они устраиваются на лавочке, упрятанной в укромной части японского сада. Анвин, вместо того чтобы есть нормально, сперва отрывает от хлеба все корочки. Харт, который не занимается такими глупостями, а просто ест (не просто, конечно, а очень, очень аккуратно – как у него вообще это получается?!), смотрит на Гэри с ворчливым неодобрением.  
\- Вам что, семь? – интересуется он.  
\- Нет, мне двадцать семь, - предсказуемо отвечает Анвин. Внимательно смотрит на Гарри, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить то, что он собирается сказать. И говорит, потому что – почему нет? – сегодняшний день явно проходит совсем без тормозов. – Я не думал, что вы питаетесь такой едой. Не думал, что вы вообще считаете это за еду.  
\- Гэри, - посмеивается Харт, качая головой. – У вас странные представления обо мне. Увы, я питаюсь подобной едой даже чаще, чем мне хотелось бы. Просто потому, что это самый эффективный способ с точки зрения временных затрат.  
\- Я думал у вас есть повар. И дворецкий, - наполовину в шутку говорит Анвин, который сжевал сендвич и теперь кидал остатки хлеба птицам. Своей репликой он случайно заставляет Харта рассмеяться – он первый раз видит, как тот смеётся. Вообще-то, ему нравится.  
\- Вы явно думаете обо мне, как о каком-то другом человеке, которым я не являюсь. Нет, я живу один. Спасаюсь сендвичами и доставкой еды.  
\- Вы умеете создавать впечатление совсем другого человека, - замечает Гэри. – И я думаю, вы делаете это намеренно.  
Анвин прав. То, что он это понимает, одновременно доставляет Харту некоторое неудобство – никому не нравится, когда так просто разгадывают их скрытые намерения, но вместе с тем и заинтересовывает его – потому что это показатель того, что мальчишка совсем не так прост, как кажется.  
Некоторое время они сидят в комфортной для обоих тишине – Анвин продолжает кормить птиц, Харт в некоторой задумчивости украдкой наблюдает за ним – замечает старый шрам на руке, начинающийся под рукавом футболки и тянущийся до локтя. Понимает, что вообще никогда не видел парня в одежде с коротким рукавом – не из-за этого ли? Хотя Анвин не похож на человека, который может комплексовать из-за шрама.  
В этот момент оживает телефон Анвина – он извиняется и отходит, чтобы ответить на звонок, и возвращается через несколько минут.  
\- Всё в порядке? – Спрашивает Харт.  
\- Да, всё нормально, - кивает Эггси, садится обратно на лавку и смотрит на Харта странным прямым взглядом. Харт в ответ вопросительно смотрит на него, изогнув бровь.  
\- Что это был за человек? – Спрашивает Анвин. В конце концов приходится признать – он позвонил Харту совсем не для того, чтобы они гуляли по Лондону за лёгкой бессмысленной болтовнёй, хоть это и оказалось неожиданно приятным досугом. Но позвонил он ему потому, что ему почти жизненно необходимо, чтобы его успокоили. Только что ему позвонила Джейн и он, каким-то чудом успевший расслабиться и забыться за время их прогулки, снова вспомнил, в каком он ужасе. Но вопрос задан коряво и Харт, конечно, не понимает, чего хочет от него Гэри. - Тот, которого вы потеряли. Как давно это было?  
Он не должен задавать все эти вопросы, потому что это попросту неприлично. Но это выше его сил.  
\- О, - теперь понимает Гарри. – Вы хотите, чтобы я вам рассказал?  
Гэри просто утвердительно кивает.  
\- Тогда вам придётся рассказать, кого потеряли вы, - предупреждает Харт, потому что черта с два он будет выворачивать себя на изнанку перед кем-то, кто после этого так и останется для него настолько же незнакомым.   
Ужас и протест на лице Анвина читается слишком отчетливо.  
\- Я знаю, что вам будет куда сложнее, чем мне. Но вообще-то, от этого становится легче. Почему, вы думаете, люди так любят выкладывать все свои проблемы несчастным барменам?  
Эггси не выглядит слишком убеждённым и вообще думает, что Харт – хитрый лис, но хмыкает и кивает:  
\- Ладно, идёт. Всё равно вы уже видели меня в приступе паники… Хуже уже не будет.  
Харт кивает и начинает:  
\- Это было двадцать лет назад…  
И Анвин тут же его перебивает.  
\- Я очень извиняюсь, но… сколько вам сейчас? – Эггси спрашивает, потому что, кажется, он считал Харта моложе, чем тот был на самом деле.   
\- Сорок два, - невозмутимо отвечает Харт.   
И правда. Ошибся на пять лет. Надо же…  
\- Хорошо. Ладно. Больше ни слова, - обещает Анвин.  
Харт не любит выворачиваться перед людьми наизнанку. Тем более – рассказывать о чем-то настолько личном, глубоком и когда-то болезненном, а сейчас – просто ценном. Но он сам оставил Анвину свой номер, потому что видел, в каком парень раздрае и потому что знал сам, что это такое – когда тебе просто не к кому пойти чтобы спросить, что делать и как справляться с жизнью дальше, если жить эту жизнь вдруг становится до отвращения тяжело. Чтобы спросить – а станет ли вообще легче, и если станет – то когда?   
Ну, и ещё потому, что парень ему приятен – по какой-то причине. О причинах Харту ещё предстоит хорошенько подумать.  
…Они познакомились, когда Харту было семнадцать. Отец притащил его с собой на невероятно скучный приём по случаю чего-то – обычно Гарри удавалось избежать подобных мероприятий под предлогом учебы, но сейчас, увы, были пасхальные каникулы. К счастью, Гарри уже бывал в этом доме на ровно таком же скучном приёме в прошлом году, и знал, что на втором этаже есть библиотека, где можно укрыться до позднего вечера.  
Но в этот раз он с удивлением обнаруживает, что его убежище занято – комната освещена тусклым рассеянным светом светильника, и когда Харт оглядывает помещение, то замечает на диване в углу парня, взгляд которого опущен в книгу или тетрадь. Тот поднимает взгляд на звук открывшейся двери – ухмыляется и молча машет рукой, призывая, очевидно, проходить и располагаться. Гарри пожимает плечами, и проходит в помещение, закрывая за собой дверь. Библиотека тут большая, но книги как на подбор – отвратительно-нудные. В итоге берёт с полки «Слова и вещи» Фуко – интересно, но очень сложно для восприятия мозгов семнадцатилетнего, но в целом – сойдёт.  
Какое-то время он читает, удобно устроившись в мягком кресле. Споткнувшись на особенно сложной мысли, он поднимает взгляд от книги и наталкивается на чужой внимательный и короткий взгляд. Парень как ни в чем не бывало опускает глаза к альбому – теперь Гарри видит, что это альбом – в котором парень быстро что-то рисует. Когда тот бросает на него ещё один короткий чуть сощуренный взгляд, Гарри начинает подозревать, что тот рисует его. Подозрения крепнут с каждым пойманным взглядом.  
\- Боже, не напрягайся так, - фыркает наконец парень. – Это всего лишь рисунок.  
В целом, он чертовски прав. Харту даже нечего возразить.  
\- У вас внизу целый простор для творчества, но вы поджидаете жертв здесь?..  
\- У тебя внизу куча зануд, которые будут счастливы поделиться с тобой своим авторитетным мнением по поводу того, как устроен мир, а ты здесь читаешь Фуко, - отвечает ему в тон парень.  
\- Туше, - ухмыляется Гарри и заметно расслабляется.  
\- Так-то лучше. И не «выкай», Господи, это же просто нелепо. Мне двадцать, а не сорок.  
\- Я выкаю всем незнакомцам.  
\- Микель.  
Гарри вопросительно смотрит на парня.  
\- Это моё имя, - поясняет тот и возвращается к рисованию.  
\- Гарри.  
\- Вот так. Теперь мы не незнакомцы.  
\- Кто притащил тебя сюда? – спрашивает у Харта Микель минут через пятнадцать, переворачивая страницу альбома. Харт, успевший вернуться к чтению, отвлекается от книги.  
\- Отец, - пожимает плечами и возится на кресле, устраиваясь удобнее и подтягивая одну ногу под себя. – Тебя?  
\- Увы, я здесь живу, - мрачно отвечает парень. – К счастью, эти несчастные каникулы скоро закончатся.   
\- О, да ты в безвыходном положении, - фыркает Харт. Микель отвечает ему притворно-злобным взглядом.  
Они замолкают. Ещё минут через пятнадцать Гарри окончательно надоедает книга и он закрывает её, подпирает подбородок ладонью и принимается рассматривать Микеля. Если он сын хозяина этого дома, то его фамилия Бэйтс, и он из безумных гениев – от отца Гарри слышал, что он уже учится в Королевском Колледже Искусств на первом году магистерской программы. И что он просто неуправляем.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Микель, ловя его пристальный взгляд.  
\- Говорят, что ты поехавший, - сообщает Харт.  
\- Ну, так и есть. «Мы все здесь безумцы».   
Гарри, конечно, узнаёт цитату из «Алисы в стране чудес», и не удерживается от широкой улыбки.  
\- А ты книжный мальчик, да? – Улыбается ему Микель.  
\- Вроде того, - соглашается Харт. – Я могу посмотреть? – Спрашивает он, указывая на альбом.  
Микель просто кивает на место на диване рядом с собой.  
Чуть больше чем за час он успел изрисовать четыре листа – на каждом листе Гарри нарисован в четырёх-пяти разных позах. Для Харта, которому рисование хорошо давалось только в виде схем и чертежей, эти рисунки выглядят как настоящее волшебство.  
\- Ничего себе, - тянет он.  
\- Мелочи, - пожимает плечами Микель. – У тебя идеальные пропорции.  
Гарри едва воздухом не давится.   
\- Прости. Странные комплименты поехавших художников, - посмеиваясь над его реакцией, говорит Микель.  
\- Да ну ладно, принято. Мои пропорции к вашим услугам, - справляясь с собой и надеясь, что он краснеет только ушами, отвечает Харт.  
Они прощаются примерно через час, чтобы появиться внизу к моменту, когда нудная вечеринка старикашек наконец начинает сворачиваться.  
В следующий раз, в конце мая, Гарри идёт с отцом к Бэйтсам без прежних страданий, но с Микелем он, увы, не встречается – отец того говорит, что во время обучения он живёт в кампусе. А ещё – сообщает, что Микель просил передать Гарри приглашение на его выставку по итогам учебного года. Гарри благодарит, принимая от мужчины конверт с приглашением и надеясь, что он достаточно глубоко запрятал свой восторг от этой новости.  
У самого Гарри к концу учебного года чертовски много дел, имя которым – выпускные экзамены из Итона и вступительные в университет. Пока учебный год в Итоне не кончился, в Лондоне он практически не бывает – только в те выходные, когда отцу требуется его компания на мероприятиях. В один из таких раз Гарри не уезжает в школу в воскресенье с утра, а едет по адресу, указанному в приглашении.   
Откровенно говоря, он не ожидает увидеть Микеля – не может же тот сутками напролёт день ото дня торчать на этой выставке. Но Гарри интересно посмотреть, как вообще выглядит подобный университет изнутри, какие люди там учатся и что они делают. Преимущественно он ведом именно своим исследовательским интересом.  
Выставка выпускных работ оказывается очень масштабной и местами, пожалуй, экстраординарной. По помещениям с белыми стенами снуют люди, переходя от картины к картине и от экспоната к экспонату и из комнаты в комнату. Тут нет тишины, как в музеях – вокруг разговоры и смех, где-то группки студентов сидят и общаются прямо на полу. Харт, завороженный всей этой обстановкой, несколько отключается от внешнего мира, поэтому, когда его хватают за запястье – вздрагивает, вырывает руку и резко оборачивается.  
\- О боже, извини. Я тебя напугал, - перед ним стоит смеющийся Микель, - но я звал тебя, а ты не откликался. Пойдём, - и не дав Харту вымолвить и слова, он берёт его за руку (прямо за руку!) и тянет за собой. По пути он раз пять с кем-то здоровается. Они проходят две галереи, прежде чем Микель останавливается рядом с группой людей – прошлое местонахождение Харта хорошо просматривалось отсюда, но не удивительно, что Микель не смог его дозваться – слишком далеко. Микель представляет его всем и ему – всех по порядку, и после этого Гарри обводит глазами зал. И замирает.  
Он стоит напротив огромного холста, где изображен… кажется, это он. То есть те наброски, что Микель делал в тот вечер – все они увеличены, наложены друг на друга, из-за чего создаётся причудливая и почти сюрреалистичная динамика, и окружены ворохом линий, геометрических форм и росчерков краски. Лицо никак не прорисовано, но сам Харт видел эти наброски, поэтому хоть никто из окружающих и не может догадаться об этом, но сам он знает, что это он.  
Ощущение… очень странное.  
\- Я знал, что тебе понравится, - довольно улыбается Микель, который стоит, опершись спиной о стену и наблюдает за Хартом.  
\- Это… впечатляюще, - согласно кивает Харт, ещё некоторое время уделяет этой картине и переходит к следующей.  
Харт не силён в искусстве в практическом плане – он безнадёжен в игре на музыкальных инструментах, и не умеет рисовать ничего, кроме зданий (потому что здания – это чертежи, и вот в них он хорош). Но он знает многое о теории искусства – потому что это то, что он был способен вызубрить, когда от него этого требовали. И поэтому он может сказать, что по композиции, отточенной технике, разнообразию использованных материалов, эмоциональному посылу то, что он видит – гениально. Микель смешивал все стили, техники и приёмы в одно и делал из них что-то совершенно особенное и своё.   
Что ж, он действительно был гением.  
И этот гений стоял чуть поодаль от Харта, просто наблюдая за ним – и сейчас, поймав его взгляд, широко улыбнулся ему с самым самодовольным видом.  
\- Тщеславие – это порок, ты ведь знаешь? – Интересуется Харт, подходя ближе.  
\- Ох, это будет меньшая из моих проблем, когда я окажусь перед райскими вратами, - говорит Микель так, что не поверить ему просто невозможно. – Я могу показать тебе ещё несколько стоящих авторов, чтобы ты не тратил время на то, на что ты тратил его в начале.  
Харт хмыкает. С самооценкой у этого типа всё явно было в порядке.  
\- Ну пойдём, - соглашается он.  
Пока Микель водит его по залам по какой-то совершенно стихийной системе, они говорят – в основном про учебу. Гарри узнаёт, что Микель экстерном закончил бакалавриат по архитектуре, но сейчас учился по магистерской программе на изобразительном искусстве «чтобы отвести душу». То есть то, что он делал, он воспринимал больше как отдых и развлечение. Для Харта, который знал, что ему-то как раз придётся учиться наперекор всем своим предпочтениям, да и способностям тоже, был удивительно то, что так вообще бывает.  
\- Магистра по архитектуре я получу тоже, конечно. Но PhD хочу получить по искусству. Ну, а что насчет тебя?  
Гарри бы лучше с удовольствием ещё поговорил про планы Микеля – потому что звучат они куда более вдохновляюще, чем его собственные.   
\- А что насчет меня? У меня выпускные экзамены.  
\- Откуда? – как-то удивленно спрашивает Микель.  
\- Из Итона, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
\- Ты школьник.  
Судя по тому, что говорит это Бэйтс почти с ужасом, он ожидал не этого.  
\- Уже почти нет, - ворчливо поправляет Гарри. – А ты чего ожидал?  
\- Ну… ты не выглядишь как школьник. Ну да ладно, - отмахивается он, - счастлив, наверное, наконец свалить оттуда?  
\- Не то чтобы. Там было нормально, - отвечает Гарри.   
Жить в Итоне было куда легче и приятнее, чем жить с отцом после того, как мама умерла. Гарри было одиннадцать и те два года, что они жили вдвоём до того, как он поступил в Итон, были… очень мрачными. В школе, постоянно окруженный ровесниками и детьми постарше, он чувствовал себя лучше. Да, там были и задиры, и придурковатые, и просто занудные и доставучие, но это было лучше чем безэмоциональный отец, который только и мог твердить о том, что Гарри должен защищать гордость семьи как его единственный сын и в память о матери.  
\- Ну ладно. А дальше? Оксфорд, Кембридж – это понятно. А факультет?  
\- Отец настаивает на них, но я хочу сдать экзамены и в Лондонский университет, - кивает Харт. – Политология. Международные отношения. Вот это вот всё.  
\- Кажется, ты не в восторге, - замечает Микель. – Ладно, расслабься, - говорит сразу после, потому что Харт действительно напрягается – он не любит обсуждать всё это, - у меня в кампусе куча графики – кажется, тебе может понравится.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Потому что я вижу, чему ты уделяешь больше всего внимания, - объясняет ему Микель так, будто это самая очевидная вещь на свете.  
Он умалчивает о том, что ещё больше внимания Гарри уделяет ему самому. Потому что, если он так наблюдателен, он не мог этого не заметить. Но Харт не может ничего с собой поделать – потому что Микель красив. Он высокий – даже чуть выше Харта, у него короткие очень светлые волосы, глаза чистого голубого цвета, очень яркие и резкие черты лица, которые смягчаются с улыбкой. Одна рука у него в татуировках почти полностью, и краской, как показалось Гарри, закрыты короткие поперечные шрамы. Он держится в этих залах так же свободно, как и тогда у себя дома, и наверное, так он себя ведёт вообще везде – решает Харт.  
Харт не пугается своих эмоций – он почти пять лет проучился и почти непрерывно жил в закрытой школе для мальчиков. Он приемлет… довольно многое. Да, он не занимался ни с кем сексом, потому что ещё мама воспитывала его так, чтобы заложить в голову мысль о том, что на столь близкие отношения с человеком стоит идти лишь тогда, когда ты испытываешь к нему действительно сильные чувства. А Гарри ни к кому такого не чувствовал. Похоть? Да. Лёгкую симпатию? Да. Любопытство? Определённо. Но не более. На самом деле, он уже начинал опасаться того, что он такой же непробиваемый, как его отец. Это волновало его больше всего. А не то, что ему нравится человек, которого он видит во второй раз в жизни и за которым закрепилась слава психа. И не то, что он зовёт его к себе в комнату в кампусе. Поэтому он просто соглашается. Потому что вообще-то, посмотреть на кампус такого университета ему интересно тоже. Микель легонько подталкивает его ладонью между лопаток в том направлении, куда ему стоит двигаться.  
Он целует его, как только они заходят в комнату и вжимает в захлопнувшуюся дверь. И вот этого Гарри ну вообще не ожидал. Но целуется Микель очумительно, грязно и развратно, с языком и укусами, поэтому Харт совсем не против. Микель отстраняется от Гарри на мгновение, чтобы увлечь его вглубь комнаты и оттеснить к столу, вынудив сесть на него. Гарри забирается на стол, раздвигает ноги пошире и тянет Микеля к себе за ворот футболки. Тот вплетает пальцы в его волосы на затылке и сжимает их, вынуждая Гарри запрокинуть голову и легко прихватывая зубами натянутую кожу на шее. Харта прошибает дрожью. И ещё раз, когда он понимает, что Микель очень проворно расстёгивает его брюки, сдергивая их вместе с бельём вниз насколько это позволяет поза Харта и опускаясь вниз.  
\- Блять. Ты же в курсе, что я несовершеннолетний? – уточняет Гарри севшим голосом просто посчитав, что это будет честно с его стороны. А ещё обычно он не матерится. Но такого с ним ещё никогда не случалось.  
\- Ты против? – поднимает бровь Микель. Гарри чувствует его дыхание у себя на животе. Очень низко на животе. И не может ничего сказать – просто со стоном отрицательно мотает головой, непроизвольно дергая бёдрами вперёд и откидывается назад, упираясь затылком в стену.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - улыбается Микель. - Хочу сделать это с тех пор, как ты зашел в библиотеку в тот вечер, - говорит и, оставив на бедре Харта ощутимый укус, от чего тот дергается и шипит, в следующий момент берёт у него в рот – сразу глубоко, так, что Харт чувствует, как головка члена упирается в чужое горло. И вот теперь Харт стонет. Микель не дразнится и не церемонится – сосет глубоко и быстро, втягивая щёки и вылизывая языком головку по кругу. Харт даже не пытается сопротивляться оргазму, подступившему через каких-то несколько минут – Микелю приходится зажать ему рот ладонью, потому что кончает Харт очень громко.  
\- Боже мой. Ты точно поехавший, - едва придя в себя, объявляет Харт.  
Микель облизывает губы и смеётся.  
Прощаясь с Микелем тем вечером, Гарри думает, что на этом всё и закончится. Как назло, мысли о Бэйтсе не покидают его. Они, конечно, обменялись телефонами – но Гарри не собирался звонить первый, иначе он будет чувствовать себя совсем безнадёжным идиотом. Благо, у него есть отличный способ отвлечься – экзамены.  
Но через две недели в субботу в его комнату стучатся и говорят, что ему кто-то звонит. Обычно, если звонит отец, то так и говорят. Это загадочное «кто-то» заставляет сердце Харта биться быстрее, и он клянёт сам себя на чем свет стоит.  
\- Алло? – говорит он в трубку как можно более спокойно.  
\- А ты гордый маленький засранец, да? – вместо приветствия говорит Микель на том конце.  
\- О чем ты? – со всей доступной ему сейчас невозмутимостью спрашивает Гарри. Он улыбается и уверен, что выглядит сейчас совершенно по-идиотски.  
\- О том самом, - ворчит Микель, - ладно, черт с тобой. Ты можешь слинять из этой своей школы?  
\- Не дальше Виндзора.  
\- Дальше и не надо. Будь на станции через… два часа.  
И даже не выслушав ответ Харта, Микель кладет трубку. И кто после этого засранец?..  
Через два с половиной часа они сидят на траве в парке недалеко от станции. Микель настолько внимательно и пристально смотрит на Гарри, что тому становится не по себе.  
\- Что? – всё-таки не выдерживает он. Они обменялись всего парой ничего не значащих фраз и всё это начинает раздражать.  
Но Микель только улыбается и легким и быстрым движением гладит пальцами ладонь Харта, оставляя свою руку лежать вплотную к его, почти касаясь.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - выдаёт Микель.  
\- Хм. Ладно?..  
Микель смотрит на него так, что Харт понимает, что пока заканчивать с игрой в невозмутимость, иначе тот просто встанет и уйдёт.  
\- Ладно, - вздыхает Гарри. – И как ты это понял?  
\- Когда я тебе отсосал, но спустя две недели мой интерес так никуда и не делся. Обычно минет срабатывает, - бесхитростно отвечает Микель.  
Гарри смеётся.  
\- Волшебно.  
\- Я тебе нравлюсь. Иначе бы ты не пришел.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? Через пару месяцев я могу оказаться в Оксфорде или Кембридже.  
\- Так убеди папашу, что тебе нужно поступать Лондонский университет. Я живу без соседа по комнате.  
Харт закатывает глаза. Почему-то Микель может произнести вслух всё, кроме главного.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне встречаться? – Говорит он сам.  
\- Ну, - утвердительно кивает Микель.  
\- У тебя паршиво получается.  
\- Я знаю, - соглашается Микель, - но это потому, что тебе не стоит со мной связываться.  
\- Потому что?..  
\- Я ужасно ревнив, одержим рисованием и сексом и действительно немного не в ладах с головой.  
Харт молчит несколько секунд, прежде чем кивнуть и заключить:  
\- Я справлюсь с этим.  
Микель опускает голову и тщетно пытается спрятать улыбку.  
\- Я тебя предупредил, - говорит.  
\- Я уяснил, - уверяет Гарри. Он смотрит на Микеля и понимает, что влюблён в него по уши. Он не понимает, как такое вообще возможно – ведь они едва знакомы. Но факт остаётся фактом. Гарри Харт, семнадцати лет отроду, влюблён в первый раз в своей жизни.  
Он думает, что это безумие скоро пройдёт. Он впервые в жизни спорит с отцом по поводу своего будущего – потому что он даже думать не может о том, что с ним будет, если придётся жить в кампусе Оксфорда или Кембриджа. Пусть они всего лишь в часе езды от Лондона, но он не имеет иллюзий по поводу того количества времени, которое у него будет отнимать учеба. У него просто не будет этих лишних пары-тройки часов, чтобы добраться до Лондона и увидеться с Микелем.  
Чтобы выбить себе это право поступить в Лондонский университет, ему приходится по-настоящему ругаться с отцом в течении недели. В итоге отец всё же уступает, и интересуется лишь, значит ли это, что Гарри собирается вернуться домой и жить с ним. Харт, конечно, не собирается. Кажется, отец от этой новости вздыхает с облегчением.  
В веренице выпускных и вступительных экзаменов им с Микелем удаётся видеться нечасто – тот, конечно, ворчит, что к вступительным Харт мог бы готовится и у него, но Харт знает, что это – дохлый номер. Его мозги отказывались работать, когда рядом был Микель. А для поступления ему очень нужны были работающие мозги, потому что ему предстояло сдавать предметы, которые давались ему очень непросто. Микель пытался завести разговор о том, что Харт поступает неправильно, потакая отцу в выборе того, где ему стоит учиться, но Гарри пресекает эту тему жестко и бескомпромиссно. Это то, что он не готов обсуждать вообще ни с кем.  
В общем-то, в те редкие моменты, когда они встречаются, Гарри всегда на нервах из-за экзаменов, и Микель, взглянув на него, первым делом тащит его в свою комнату, толкает на стол и стягивает его брюки на бёдра.  
То, что Микель делает ртом, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с кем, чем Харт занимался с ровесниками в школе. О нет, это совсем другой уровень, который совершенно отключает Гарри от реальности – совсем невыносимо становится тогда, когда Микель перестаёт быть милосердным и больше не позволяет Харту кончать так быстро, как он обычно это делает. От держит его на грани по пятнадцать, потом по двадцать, потом по тридцать минут. Харт стонет и ругается так грязно, как никогда раньше. Микель смеётся, гладит его везде и зажимает ему рот ладонью, когда Гарри становится слишком уж громким.  
\- Боже, ты просто невероятен, книжный мальчик, - тихо говорит он ему.  
Когда счет доходит до грёбаных сорока пяти минут Харт, который едва не рыдает от напряжения, возбуждения и злости, вцепляется зубами в ладонь Микеля, которой тот в очередной раз зажимает ему рот. Потому что он серьёзно больше не может это терпеть. И он в бешенстве.  
\- Вот как, значит, - отдёрнув ладонь, на которой полукругом проступала кровь, тянет Микель. – Если у тебя есть силы на это, хватит сил и ещё на пять минуточек, разве нет?   
\- Я, блять, тебя прикончу. Серьёзно, - хрипит Харт.  
Микель смеётся, гладит Харта по щеке, пачкая её своей кровью и опустившись вниз, вылизывает член Харта до тех пор, пока тот наконец не кончает.  
Он, конечно, поступает туда, куда хотел. Он не мог не поступить. Теперь он живёт в получасе езды от Микеля, но ночует он чаще с Микелем, чем у себя. Они ходят в кино и на выставки – когда-то вдвоём, когда-то с друзьями Микеля (к собственному удивлению, Гарри каким-то образом вписывается в эту разношерстную и напрочь креативную компанию), сидят у Микеля в комнате, каждый за своей учебой, ходят послоняться в парке, чтобы проветрить мозги после сложных учебных дней. Микель продолжает вытворять с ним возмутительно-приятные вещи, но сексом они так и не занимаются. Харт в некотором замешательстве – он понимает, что сейчас он готов к этому, и не понимает, почему этого не происходит. Он не может об этом заговорить – потому что не знает, как говорить о таких вещах, и не может толком проявить инициативу, потому что все его неуклюжие попытки заканчиваются тем, что Микель доводит его до оргазма, после которого он вовсе не способен думать. Вообще-то, всё это начинает его злить. Хотя бы потому, что он вообще ни разу не видел Микеля без одежды. Ни разу не прикасался к нему там, где тот касался его. Микель же за эти несколько месяцев облизал его чуть ли не целиком. Буквально.  
Гарри внутренне бесится и начинает думать, что это с ним что-то не так. Они даже ругаются из-за какой-то мелочи просто потому, что Харт вечно раздражен. Они не общаются целую неделю, когда Микель ловит его на выходе из учебного корпуса и просто молча тянет за собой в такси. В котором они молча едут до кампуса и молча идут до комнаты Микеля. Харт всё ещё сердится – чисто из упрямства и обиды. Микель, видимо, сердится потому, что Гарри себя так ведёт и потому что он так просто взял и пропал на целую неделю.  
Микель запирает за ними дверь, стягивает с Гарри ветровку, пиджак и начинает расстёгивать его рубашку, бросая это занятие на полпути и кивком указывая Харту продолжать. Наблюдая за ним, снимает свою ветровку, толстовку и говорит Харту, который стянул с себя рубашку и теперь с некоторым непониманием смотрел на него.  
\- И брюки. И бельё.  
\- И что ты собираешься делать? – С явной враждебностью спрашивает Харт.  
\- Заниматься с тобой сексом.  
\- Эй. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то только потому, что я бешусь, - тут же хмурится он.  
\- Так всё-таки ты бесишься из-за этого, - уголок губ Микеля дёргается-таки в улыбке и Гарри испытывает облегчение. Ему очень тяжело видеть парня, когда он настолько… то ли сердит, то ли обижен. Настолько серьёзен, в общем.  
\- А из-за чего же ещё?!  
\- Ты бы мог просто сказать.  
\- Не мог бы.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не знаю, как.  
Микель закатывает глаза.  
\- Боже. Тебе точно уже есть восемнадцать?  
\- Ты знаешь, что есть.  
\- Уже не уверен.  
\- Мы так и будем болтать?!  
\- Брюки и бельё, - просто повторяет Микель. – И ни слова.   
Он стягивает с себя оставшуюся одежду. Под ней – весь, просто весь его живот, все рёбра, бедра – покрыты мелкими шрамами. Такими же, что закрыты татуировками на руке – Гарри имел возможность рассмотреть их под краской и убедиться, что это именно шрамы. Он надеется, что пялился не слишком пристально и долго, когда отводит взгляд, чтобы раздеться до конца.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - почти мурлычет Микель. – А теперь ты меня трахнешь. Ложись, - говорит он, подталкивая Гарри к кровати.  
Харт, хоть и слабо представлял себе, как всё будет происходить – но представлял это совсем по-другому. Во-первых, он думал, что это Микель будет его трахать. Во-вторых, он считал, что это предполагает определённого рода… подготовку.  
Он молчит, но, очевидно, всё замешательство отражается на его лице. Микель, который залез на него сверху и сейчас зубами отрывал край от упаковки презерватива, улыбается ему своей хищной улыбкой, от которой у Харта всегда ноет внизу живота.  
\- Не переживай. О себе я позаботился, - уверяет он и четким движением раскатывает презерватив по члену Харта. И, не дав тому и пары секунд, чтобы опомниться, направляет его внутрь себя.  
Харт понимает, какой смысл был во всех тех долгих пытках минетом. Это так тесно, горячо, больно и хорошо, что, если бы не они, он кончил бы тут же. Он смотрит на Микеля, застывшего над ним с прикрытыми глазами и закусившего губу изнутри, гладит его по груди, опускает ладони ему на бёдра и сжимая пальцы, осторожно толкается внутрь.  
\- Ох, блять, - шепчет Бэйтс, срываясь на тихий стон, и дьявол, стонущий Микель – это просто грёбаное произведение искусства.  
Харт просто не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы толкнуться снова.  
\- Ты идеален, ты знаешь? – Спрашивает Микель на выходе после нового длинного и тихого, вибрирующего стона.  
\- Ммм, - с утвердительной интонацией мычит Харт. Микель склоняется к нему, чтобы легко поцеловать в губы – и начинает двигать бёдрами сам, почти тут же срываясь на быстрый темп.  
Когда Харт кончает, то едва не задыхается от почти опустошающего удовольствия – он сжимает пальцы на бедрах Микеля, чтобы тот наконец остановился, содрогаясь от оргазма всем телом и умудрившись каким-то образом застонать, хотя в легких, казалось, не осталось воздуха.  
\- Боже, Харт, как у тебя это получается? – смеётся Микель, кладёт ладонь ему на губы и давит на них пальцами. Харт послушно открывает рот и делает то, чего хочет Микель – облизывает его пальцы, чуть прикусывая зубами фаланги. Когда тот вынимает свои пальцы из его рта, Гарри ловит его руку за запястье, не давая опустить ниже и просит:  
\- Давай поменяемся. Ляг на спину, пожалуйста.  
\- Что ты задумал, книжный мальчик? – интересуется Микель, выполняя его просьбу. Харт устраивается между его разведённых ног и улыбнувшись, говорит:  
\- Медицинский справочник – тоже книга.  
Он входит в Микеля двумя пальцами и давит на простату – пожалуй, сильнее чем собирался, но судя по тому, что у Микеля аж глаза закатываются от удовольствия – всё равно получается хорошо.  
\- Твой член уже был у меня в заднице. Не церемонься так, - просит он, сжимая рукой свой член.  
Харт пожимает плечами, и чуть вывернув кисть, добавляет ещё сразу два пальца.  
Через пять минут дрочки, которую можно назвать безжалостной, Микель кончает. Харту немного страшно думать о том, что бы его ждало, будь он на месте нижнего. Видимо, эта мысль отражается на его лице, потому что Микель смеётся и, притягивая его к себе (и тем самым измазывая их обоих в своей сперме), говорит:  
\- Поэтому ты трахаешь меня, а не наоборот. Я не хочу невзначай тебя сломать. Это требует отдельной подготовки.  
\- Как те пытки минетами? – фыркает Харт.  
\- Скорее всего, это будет чуть менее приятно… но вообще да.  
Харт, наверное, совершенно поехал крышей – но он снова чувствует возбуждение. Оно быстро становится очевидным и для Микеля.  
\- Хочешь начать прямо сейчас? – Лениво интересуется он с хитрой улыбкой, изогнув бровь.  
\- Не имею ничего против этой идеи, - улыбается Гарри в ответ.  
Вообще-то ему надо готовится к занятиям… но ведь иногда надо и развлекаться, верно?..  
Быть вместе с Микелем в основном приятно. Он весёлый, умный и заботливый. У него классные друзья, которым нравится Гарри и которые нравятся ему. Секс с ним – это вообще что-то за гранью фантастики, даже несмотря на то, что иногда Микелю надо его ну слишком много. Он по-прежнему отказывается говорить о своих шрамах, но после пары попыток Гарри больше и не пытается завести этот разговор. Это меньшая из проблем. Куда более значительная проблема в том, что Микель не врал – он действительно невероятно ревнив. Чтобы он взял себя в руки и перестал ревновать Харта ко всему, что движется, им приходится пройти через очень много ругани. Потому что пару раз Микель влезал в драки от ревности – и вот это уже было совсем дико. Иногда он слишком сумбурный и беспокойный, утомительно-активный – и тогда с ним, конечно, весело, но вот к занятиям не подготовишься. И ещё одна «прекрасная» черта Микеля – он мог взять и пропасть с радаров без каких-либо предупреждений. А потом объявиться как ни в чем не бывало. Это раздражало Харта больше всего. Он не понимал причины этих действий, а когда спрашивал Микеля, тот виртуозно уходил от темы – это он умел. Гарри обижался – и Микель всегда просил прощения… а потом всё повторялось снова. Харт пытался до него добраться, наплевав на гордость – но в эти периоды Микель как будто бы и правда испарялся – его не было в кампусе, на занятиях, его друзья не знали, где он. Это тянулось почти год и порядком утомило Харта. Но однажды Бэйтс совершает ошибку и раскрывает своё убежище – ему нужно было забрать какие-то документы из своей квартиры, и он быстро сделал это, когда они с Гарри проходили мимо, направляясь то ли на выставку, то ли в кино. Так Харт узнаёт, что у Микеля, оказывается, есть своя квартира. И в следующий раз, когда тот пропадает, Гарри знает, где его искать.  
Память у него отличная, и хоть Микель и оставил его в тот раз в парке через дорогу – Гарри помнит, в какой дом и в какой подъезд тот заходил. В доме есть консьерж, но миновать его – не проблема для Харта. Он прилично одет и с манерами у него всё в порядке – так что когда он вежливо объясняет, что его друг, очевидно, заболел, не отвечает на домашний телефон и что он очень обеспокоен этим, то пожилой мужчина лишь интересуется фамилией друга.  
\- Его фамилия Бэйтс, сэр.  
\- Бэйтс? Ааа, художник. Не похоже, что у него много друзей.  
\- Так и есть, сэр, - кивает Гарри с самым праведным видом.  
В итоге он получает номер нужной ему квартиры и благословение идти и помогать этому своему Бэйтсу сколько влезет.  
Остаётся убедить Микеля пустить его в квартиру.  
Звонок у двери не работает. Поэтому Гарри стучит. Сначала тихо. Потом настойчивее. Потом вздыхает, возводит очи горе и дубасит в дверь раскрытой ладонью. В той стороны наконец слышно какое-то шевеление. Приближающиеся шаги. И снова тишина – очевидно, Микель (Гарри надеется, что он ломится к Микелю, а не к его, напрмер, брату, о котором он ничего не знал) смотрит в глазок.  
\- Нет, Харт. Уходи.  
Голос принадлежит Микелю, но начало не самое вдохновляющее.  
\- Черта с два, - тут Гарри думает, что слишком уж много ругается – тут Микель явно отвратительно на него влияет. – Если ты не откроешь, я буду сидеть под дверью. Серьёзно.  
\- Мне всё равно.  
Харт едва не задыхается от возмущения.  
Расскажи ему кто-то год назад, что он будет себя так вести - он бы не поверил – но он действительно устраивается под дверью с конспектами, каждые минут десять стуком давая понять, что он всё ещё здесь. И надеясь, что к тому времени, когда соседи Микеля решат вернуться с работы или выйти из квартиры, тот уже его впустит.  
Тот сдаётся через два часа. Замок щёлкает, дверь открывается. Когда Харт заходит – Микеля в прихожей уже нет. В квартире – темень, духота и спёртый воздух. И вообще, мягко говоря, мрачновато. Из прихожей ведут две двери и лестница наверх. Обе двери приоткрыты – Харт сперва заглядывает в кухню, где никого не обнаруживает, поэтому заходит во вторую комнату, совершенно не готовый увидеть то, что видит.  
За этот год это четвертая пропажа Микеля и первая такая длительная. Гарри ожидал увидеть любовника или любовницу, а то и вовсе семью на стороне, ожидал увидеть последствия оргии, пьянки, ожидал увидеть наркопритон, но… но видит только тёмную комнату в ужасающем бардаке и Микеля - похудевшего, с ещё сильнее проступившими скулами, с грязными волосами, в измазанной красками донельзя растянутой майке, смотрящего на Гарри загнанным взглядом исподлобья.  
\- Насмотрелся? Теперь уходи, - тихо и со злостью бросает ему Микель и отворачивается.  
Харт не знает, что происходит. Не знает, что не так. Но хотя бы понимает, что грубость – это только защитная реакция – Микель никогда так с ним не разговаривал. Но его Микель никогда и не был таким. Его Микель был веселым, громким и ярким. Да, иногда даже слишком, иногда с заскоками, но… Логически, да и интуитивно Гарри понимает, что то, что он сейчас видит – другая сторона медали, которую Микель так старательно ото всех прячет. И что это – тоже его Микель. Поэтому он, конечно, не собирается никуда уходить.  
Но и не знает пока, что делать дальше.  
Он приближается и садится на диван на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Микеля. Тот напряжен так, что видно, как подрагивают плечи.  
\- Ты должен уйти. Ты должен уйти. Пожалуйста.  
\- Тебе станет лучше, если я уйду? – Осторожно спрашивает Гарри. Микель отрицательно мотает головой. – Тебе станет хуже, если я останусь?   
Теперь Микель кивает.  
\- Ты не должен видеть меня таким. Ты слишком хороший, чтобы видеть это. Ты ничем этого не заслужил.  
Харт хочет ответить, успокоить Микеля, сказать, что тот говорит глупости – но тут Микеля начинает колотить крупной дрожью. Он обхватывает себя руками и сжимает пальцы так, что царапает собственные плечи ногтями. Издаёт всхлипы, похожие на сухие рыдания и вдыхает так поверхностно, что то, что ему, наверное, едва хватает кислорода. Гарри всё ещё не знает что делать – поэтому просто сгребает Микеля в охапку, валится вместе с ним на диван, обнимает его покрепче и сжимает его ладони в своих, отводя их от его плеч.  
Он бормочет какую-то успокаивающую чепуху, которая никак не относится ко всей этой ситуации – что-то про то, что на улице сегодня солнечно, в университетском саду распустились маки, на занятиях ужасная скукота, а третьекурсники устроили массовую драку в баре и теперь их могут отчислить. Он слегка качается из стороны в сторону и время от времени целует Микеля то в щёку, то в висок – и чувствует, как тот постепенно расслабляется и начинает нормально дышать.  
\- Если ты продолжишь качаться, меня вырвет, - наконец мрачно сообщает Микель. Гарри улыбается и останавливается. – Ты действительно не должен был приходить, - продолжает он, всё ещё расслабленно лежа в руках Харта и не делая попыток выбраться их его объятий. Гарри начинает гладить его по отросшим волосам, но Микель фыркает и уворачивается – очевидно стесняясь того факта, что волосы у него слишком грязные. Но Харту на это плевать – поэтому он продолжает.  
\- В таком случае тебе стоило объясниться, - говорит он.  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь?  
\- Не знаю. Как-нибудь. Что с тобой?  
\- Я же говорил, что я не в ладах с головой.  
\- Я думал, ты говорил про то, что ты лезешь с кулаками на любого, кто слишком пристально на меня посмотрит и готов трахаться, пока я не начну просить пощады, - шутит Гарри прежде, чем успевает сообразить, что шутка хреновая.   
Правосудие настигает его быстро – в виде сильного укуса в руку, удара локтём под дых и вырывающегося Микеля, который должен бы смотреть на Харта в гневе, но вместо этого он, кажется, находиться на грани неконтролируемых рыданий. Боже, всё это становится только более странным. Харт вообще не знаком с клинической психологией, но понимает, что сотворил херню.  
\- Прости. Это было некрасиво.  
\- Можешь купить мне таблеток? – Почти что перебивает его Микель. – Я дам тебе рецепт, - не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает он, вскакивает с кровати и идёт к столу, открывает верхний ящик, достаёт кипу бумажек – всё это, к удивлению, Харта, рецепты на таблетки – и какое-то время ищет нужный. Через пару минут, кинув остальные прямо на столе, он подходит к кровати и протягивает Харту два рецепта.  
Харт начинает подозревать, что это такой способ выставить его за дверь.  
\- Ты не выходишь на улицу?  
\- Мне плохо от открытых пространств.  
\- Я могу взять ключи?  
\- Да, ты можешь закрыть и открыть дверь сам.  
Харт с некоторым подозрением смотрит на рецепты, на Микеля, на выход из комнаты.  
\- У меня маниакально-депрессивный психоз. По-новому - биполярное расстройство. Быстроциклическое. То, что я бросаюсь на кого-то с кулаками и хочу трахать тебя до потери пульса – тоже патология. Я одна сплошная патология, мой книжный мальчик, и ты можешь взять рецепты, взять ключи, уйти и исчезнуть, потому что ты не заслуживаешь всех этих мучений, а можешь купить мне грёбаные антидепрессанты в аптеке через дорогу, потому что они закончились две недели назад и я не могу выйти наружу, а они мне очень нужны, и после этого, кстати, ты тоже можешь уйти. Да, пожалуй, так тебе и стоит поступить, - к концу фразы Микель тараторит так, что Харт едва понимает, что он там говорит, но всё же понимает и качает головой.  
\- Идиот, - заключает он, берёт у него рецепты, встаёт с дивана и направляется к выходу из комнаты. – Ключи?  
-Торчат в замке, - Микель роется в куче рецептов, листов для эскизов, пустых упаковок он лекарств, которыми завален стол, где-то среди этого находит деньги и суёт Харту в карман брюк. Гарри ничего не говорит – в этом плане спорить с Микелем бесполезно.  
\- Ты не запрёшься?   
\- Дверь закрывается только на ключ. Комплект ключей один.  
Харт кивает, выходит из комнаты и из квартиры, махнув Микелю, выглядывающему из комнаты, рецептами.   
Он переживает, что ему таблетки не продадут – он не знает точно, как работает вся эта аптечная система – может, нужен паспорт? Но никаких проблем не возникает.   
Гарри возвращается в квартиру и застаёт Микеля беспокойно шастающим по комнате из стороны в сторону, будто животное, пойманное и посаженное в тесный вольер. Гарри протягивает ему таблетки, приносит с кухни стакан воды, но Микель проглатывает таблетки насухую.  
\- Запей, - ворчит на него Харт, и стягивает кардиган, когда Микель берёт у него стакан. Оглядывает комнату, размышляя, куда бы его пристроить, в итоге уходит в прихожую и вешает его там. Возвращается в комнату и под недоуменным взглядом Микеля начинает собирать с пола, спинки дивана, кресла, стула раскиданную требующую стирки одежду. Собрав всё и кинув комок шмоток на диван, он подходит к Микелю и легонько дёргает край его майки.  
\- У тебя есть чистая одежда?  
\- Сомневаюсь, - морщит нос Микель.  
\- Одеяло?   
\- В спальне наверху. Что ты собрался делать?  
\- Всего лишь немного убраться, - он улыбается и смотрит на Микеля. Судя по теням под его глазами – едва ли он высыпался последние несколько недель. Гарри не уверен, спит ли он вообще – у Микеля были проблемы со сном и в его нормальном состоянии (или то состояние тоже было ненормальным? Какое состояния Микеля – нормальное? Теперь Харт этого не знает).  
\- Ты спишь? Хоть немного?  
Микель отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Хочешь пойти полежать?  
Снова отрицательно.  
\- А если я полежу с тобой?  
\- Ладно, - соглашается Микель.  
\- Я могу открыть здесь окно?  
\- Когда я уйду.  
\- Хорошо. Брось одежду у кровати, ладно?  
Микель угукает и направляется к выходу, но останавливается в дверях комнаты и оглядывается на Гарри беспокойно.  
\- Я открою окно и сразу пойду за тобой, - обещает Харт.  
Когда Микель выходит, он открывает окно, подбирает одежду с дивана, закидывает её в закуток со стиральной машинкой и поднимается наверх. Наверху тоже две двери, но дверь спальни чуть приоткрыта. Внутри – безупречная чистота. Постель явно была заправлена, пока под одеяло не пролез Микель. Скорее всего, он поднялся сюда первый раз за долгое время.  
Пока Харт снимает рубашку и брюки и складывает их на стоящем в углу кресле, Микель наблюдает на ним из-под одеяла, под которое он забрался с головой. Ему явно уютнее в замкнутых пространствах.  
\- Закрыть дверь? – спрашивает Харт.  
\- Да, - коротко отвечает Микель.  
Гарри закрывает дверь и залезает к нему под одеяло.  
\- Поговорим? – Предлагает он, но Микель морщится – очевидно, это означает «нет». – Хорошо. Тогда просто полежим.  
Через полчаса Микель засыпает. Харт не уверен, как крепко и надолго ли – но аккуратно выбирается из кровати, натягивает брюки и накидывает рубашку, подбирает с пола одежду Микеля и идёт вниз. Внизу закидывает всё в стирку и инспектирует кухню – в холодильнике, конечно, пусто, на кухне есть вся посуда – но ничего стеклянного или острого. Тарелки из дерева или какой-то эластичной пластмассы, из приборов – только ложки из тех же материалов. Зеркал в доме тоже нет. Стёкла на окнах наверняка очень прочные. Харта невольно передёргивает. Он понимает, что это за предосторожности и к чему они.  
Кастрюля и сковородка в ящиках тоже находятся. Гарри решает быстро сходить в магазин – туда и обратно. Возвращается он с нехитрым набором провизии, забивает холодильник и ставит вариться на плиту куриный бульон с овощами. Он намерен заставить Микеля поесть.  
Пока бульон варится, он садится за кухонный стол читать конспекты. Возню наверху он слышит, когда, закончив с готовкой, вытаскивает одежду из машинки и развешивает её на сушилке. Он выглядывает из своего уголка и улыбается заспанному Микелю, который стоит на середине лестницы, завернутый в одеяло.  
\- Иди на кухню, - говорит Харт.  
Когда он заканчивает с развешиванием одежды и возвращается на кухню, Микель снова занимается тем, что беспокойно меряет помещение шагами.   
\- Тебе надо поесть, - говорит Гарри.  
\- Не надо, - огрызается Микель.  
Харт выдыхает и просто пропускает это мимо ушей.  
\- Микель.  
\- Прости, - Микель останавливается посреди кухни и трёт глаза, - я не хочу есть. И не уверен, стоит ли. Я не ел… давно.  
\- Я сварил бульон. Уверен, что всё будет в порядке. Давай ты попробуешь поесть?  
\- Ладно.  
Накормить Микеля удаётся. Он ест без особого энтузиазма, но съедает всё – наверное, просто потому что ему всё равно, и он хочет, чтобы Гарри отвязался от него с этим вопросом.  
Остаток дня проходит без происшествий. Гарри занимается учебой, Микель копошится вокруг, ничем особо не занимаясь.  
\- Я могу остаться на ночь? – уже поздно вечером спрашивает Микеля Гарри.  
\- А ты хочешь?  
Гарри кивает. Микель смотрит на него достаточно недоверчиво, но кивает в ответ.  
Через ещё пару часов сидения за конспектами и эссе, у Гарри начинают слипаться глаза. Он потягивается и зевает, смотрит на Микеля, который сидит на подоконнике, и пустым взглядом смотрит в окно, и говорит:  
\- Я собираюсь пойти спать. Полежишь со мной?  
Микель реагирует не сразу – примерно через полминуты, так и не переводя взгляда на Гарри, утвердительно кивает головой и когда Харт поднимается и направляется к выхожу из комнаты – то просто идёт за ним. Гарри и подумать не мог, что Микель способен быть настолько молчаливым.  
\- Я тебе всё ещё нравлюсь? – Подаёт голос Микель, когда они уже лежат в кровати в слабом свете ночника. Гарри открывает глаза и различает в полумраке немного расфокусированный взгляд Микеля, направленный на него. Он протягивает руку, гладит Микеля по щеке и, улыбнувшись, говорит:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Так Гарри Харт первый раз в жизни признаётся кому-то в любви.  
В течении следующих дней почти ничего не меняется. Гарри ходит на занятия и возвращается к Микелю, притаскивает к нему кучу книг и учебников и начинает готовиться к экзаменам. В университетской библиотеке он находит несколько книг по медицине и клинической психологии и читает про диагноз, который ему назвал Микель. Некоторые действия и периодическое странное поведение Микеля обретают для Гарри смысл. Он ожидает наступления страха, разочарования, может быть отрицания ситуации – но их нет. Видимо, он действительно по уши влюблён, раз готов принять это вот так вот просто. Он понимает, что теперь всё будет куда сложнее для него. И, как он надеется – чуть-чуть проще для Микеля. А это главное.  
Поведение Микеля в эти дни мало меняется. Он всё так же молчалив и апатичен, днями напролёт ходит призраком из комнаты в комнату, сидит на диване или подоконнике, или рядом с Гарри, смотря в его учебники или конспекты, но едва ли читая их. Иногда бормочет что-то себе под нос – кажется, даже не по-английски. Приступы паники повторяются у него каждый день по несколько раз – и иногда они очень плохие, такие, что Харту, который всегда обнимает Микеля в эти моменты, приходится держать его силой. Первый раз он делает это просто от испуга, потому что ему кажется, что, если отпустить Микеля, он сделает что-то ужасное – но немного придя в себя, Микель говорит ему, что он всё сделал правильно. Но постепенно приступов становится меньше, Микель начинает спать чуть больше и проявлять некоторый интерес к еде, которой Гарри его кормит. Теперь он в основном сидит за столом или на полу, окруженный листами бумаги и рисует углём или сангиной – часами напролёт, монотонно. Он становится чуть более разговорчив, менее раздражителем и угрюм. Однажды, сидя на кухне и наблюдая за Гарри, который готовил им ужин, он говорит:  
\- Ты очень терпеливая сиделка.  
Едва ли Микель хочет его обидеть – но его социальные навыки не вернулись к нему, поэтому оценить заботу Харта он может только так. Гарри улыбается и взглянув на него через плечо, говорит:  
\- Я ухаживал за мамой, когда всё было ещё не совсем плохо. Мне это нравилось.  
Микель знает, что мать Гарри умерла от рака. Это Гарри не знает о Микеле ничего, а тот знает о нём многое… почти всё, наверное.  
\- В одиннадцать лет?  
\- Тогда мне было десять, - поправляет Гарри.  
\- А.  
Да, социальные навыки Микеля уже лучше, но ещё далеки от идеала.  
Однажды Гарри возвращается из университета и застаёт Микеля, переодетого в свежую одежду, который, судя по ещё влажным волосам, недавно был в душе. В недрах квартиры ворчит стиральная машинка. Микель же сортирует по стопкам рисунки, рецепты и прочую бумагу, раскиданную по комнате.  
\- Тебе… лучше? – Гарри совсем не справляется с тем, чтобы хоть немного скрыть удивление.   
\- Эти таблетки так работают, - спокойно отвечает Микель. - Скорее всего, скоро меня швырнёт в маниакальную фазу, но потом всё будет нормально.  
\- Хочешь пообедать? – Спрашивает Гарри. Он не желает уточнять, как протекает маниакальная фаза у Микеля. Он имеет некоторое представление благодаря книгам, а вот спрашивать конкретнее ему, если честно, страшно. На самом деле, за эти дни он вымотался до предела.  
\- М-г-м, - утвердительно мычит Микель, - я могу помочь с готовкой.  
Вечером они валяются на кровати поверх одеяла. В обнимку. Харт наслаждается этим, потому что всё эти дни он касался Микеля только тогда, когда ему было плохо – и ужасно соскучился. Микель расслаблен, и Гарри пальцами мнёт его зажатые мышцы в шее и вдоль позвоночника, массирует затылок, ерошит волосы на макушке. И вот тут Микеля прорывает.  
\- Моя мать убила себя, и я нашёл её тело.  
Гарри замирает и напрягается.  
\- Микель…  
\- Мне было тринадцать, в среду после школы я всегда ходил рисовать и возвращался только вечером, но в этот день неожиданно полил дождь, и я вернулся гораздо раньше. Думал, что мы сможем пойти погулять по ботаническому саду вместе с ней – в дождь она любила гулять по крытым оранжереям. Но она была мертва. Потом у меня начались проблемы. Долго не могли понять, в чем дело и списывали всё на стресс. Я дрался, крушил всё вокруг, вредил себе, мог не спать и рисовать, или читать, или запойно заниматься ещё чем-то, а мог просто сидеть и смотреть в одну точку… потом снова вредил себе, дрался, крушил всё вокруг… Меня перевели на домашнее обучение, упекли в клинику, потом в ещё одну, пока в третьей не поставили диагноз. Это быстро. Наверное, помогло то, что у матери тоже были проблемы с головой после моего рождения, не такие, как у меня, кажется, у неё были затяжные депрессии – я не знаю... Мой случай плохо поддаётся лечению и стабилизации. Я должен пить очень много таблеток и соблюдать режим. Но таблетки, которые должны стабилизировать состояние, на меня почти не действуют – но побочки от них я ловлю в полном объёме, поэтому я их не пью. В фазу мании я пью успокоительные, но если мне нужно много писать, готовить выставку или просмотр – то я могу бросить пить и их, потому что они снижают мою эффективность. Обычно, когда после этого наступает фаза депрессии, то она очень тяжелая. Как сейчас. В депрессию я всегда пью антидепрессанты и ещё несколько препаратов, но в этот раз это началось так внезапно, что я немного промахнулся с планированием… Вот, наверное, и всё.  
\- Кто знает про то, что ты болеешь? – немного помолчав, спрашивает Гарри.  
\- Отец. Мой врач. Ты.  
Это подтверждает опасения Гарри – о том, что фактически Микель справляется со всем этим в одиночку.  
\- Ты не должен проходить через это один. Никто не должен проходить через это в одиночку.  
\- Я не должен обременять кого-то этим. Это очень тяжело. Ты тоже не должен был об этом узнать, но ты удивительно упрям, книжный мальчик, - Микель гладит Гарри по волосам и целует с такой нежностью, с какой не целовал никогда. Обычно он не нежный – он игривый, быстрый, требовательный и совершенно шикарный, но совсем не нежный.  
Харт проклинает своё тело, которое отзывается моментально. Он привык всегда быть рядом с Микелем, трогать и гладить его, когда ему заблагорассудится и заниматься с ним сексом, когда захочется. Он избалован этим. И перерыв в месяц закономерным образом сказывается на остроте его реакций. Он думает, что сейчас вообще не время для таких реакций, но Микель, к которому явно возвратилась вся или почти вся его прежняя проницательность, успевает уловить его настроение – скорее всего, просто по участившемуся дыханию. Но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться и не обострять ситуацию, он довольно ворчит и притягивает Харта ближе к себе.  
\- Настала моя очередь о тебе позаботиться, да? – Тянет Микель, рукой пролезая под резинку домашних брюк Харта и поглаживая его по внутренней стороне бедра.  
\- Мы не договорили, - кое-как сохраняя контроль над собой, напоминает Гарри.  
\- Мы договорим. Обещаю, - пальцы Микеля почти что добираются до основания члена Харта.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе стоит этим заниматься? Чем ты вообще хочешь заниматься?  
\- Я бы трахнул тебя. Если позволишь.  
\- Вот _ТАК _ты собрался обо мне заботиться?! – Гарри испытывает возмущение напополам с облегчением, потому что да, вот он – прежний Микель. Возможно, прежний маниакальный Микель. Этого он ещё не знает.  
Микель смеётся. И после почти двух недель его угрюмого молчания — это самый чудесный звук на свете. Гарри готов позволить ему вообще всё.  
\- Можем наоборот, - легко соглашается Микель. Но очевидно, что хочет он не этого. Тем временем его пальцы начинают поглаживать член Харта.  
\- Ты мешаешь думать, - шипит на него Харт.  
\- Зачем тебе думать? – Не прекращая, а только увеличивая давление, удивляется Микель.  
\- С утра ты не мог двух слов связать без видимого усилия, а сейчас хочешь секса. Это нормально?  
Гарри понимает глупость своего вопроса постфактум. И глупость употребления понятия нормальности – тоже. Но Микель не в обиде – он фыркает весело, и уточняет:  
\- Сам понял, какую глупость сморозил, да?   
Он перестаёт дразнить Гарри рукой, и тот едва удерживается от того, чтобы не заныть жалобно. Но удерживается. Микель явно берёт себя в руки – сосредотачивает взгляд, смотрит на него прямо, говорит быстро, но отчетливо:  
\- Это то, о чем я тебя предупреждал.   
\- Ммм, - согласно мычит Гарри, - это не страшно. Я волнуюсь о том, будет ли с тобой всё в порядке, если мы займёмся сексом.  
\- В мании я хочу секса. Много. Это, как ты выразился, нормально. Для меня. От секса мне становится легче. Особенно после месяца, проведённого в грёбаном ступоре, когда противоположное ему состояние ощущается слишком остро. Секс меня… заземляет. Просто подрочить я не могу. Это… не то.   
Гарри некоторое время просто смотрит на Микеля – молча и пристально. Думает он о том, что Микель делал с этим желанием, пока скрывал от Гарри своё состояние. Но он не хочет задавать этот вопрос. Наверное, сейчас совсем не время. Поэтому он мягко отстраняет Микеля и поясняет на его вопросительный взгляд:  
\- Я схожу в душ.  
Когда Гарри возвращается из душа, то этот комок противоречий, который двадцать минут назад утверждал, где ему страшно необходим секс… спит. Вот так вот просто. Харту хочется одновременно злиться, смеяться, обижаться и радоваться. Наверное, с ним тоже уже не всё в порядке.   
\- Чудовище, - фыркает Гарри себе под нос с улыбкой. Он вытягивает одеяло из-под Микеля, накрывает его и выключив свет и оставив гореть ночник в углу (Микель не любил оказываться в полной темноте), ложится рядом.  
Когда он просыпается посреди ночи, то спросонья не понимает, что его разбудило. Ему требуется примерно минута, чтобы хоть немного сбросить с себя сон и понять, что разбудило его собственное возбуждение, вызванное одним чрезвычайно умелым ртом.  
\- Бэйтс, ты псих, - хрипло констатирует Харт, откидывая одеяло.  
Микель поднимает на него веселый взгляд и растягивает губы в улыбке, выпуская его член изо рта. Он подтягивает ноги Харта вверх, вынуждая его согнуть их в коленях и развести пошире.  
\- Ты хотел увильнуть.  
\- Это ты заснул.  
\- Ты должен был меня разбудить.  
\- Ну уж нет. Ты и так почти не спишь.  
Микель прерывает это их препирательство, приподнимая бёдра Харта, ладонями разводя его ягодицы и медленно проводя языком между ними. Гарри захлёбывается вздохом и очень грязно выругивается.  
\- Я собираюсь тобой заняться. Если ты не против, - скромно говорит этот дьявол во плоти.  
\- Да. Хорошо. Так и быть, - с улыбкой соглашается Харт, за что получает укус в ягодицу.  
\- Ты можешь не сдерживаться, - подсказывает ему Микель. От него, любящего держать Харта на грани, услышать такое сродни благословению.  
Сначала Микель его вылизывает – долго, старательно и, черт подери, со вкусом, пока Харт не кончает. Потом он начинает растягивать его – очень медленно и аккуратно. Мыслящим уголочком сознания Харт отмечает, что это очень странно – нежность и аккуратность не свойственны Микелю, он любит быстро, много и жадно – именно поэтому Гарри очень редко оказывался в роли нижнего – он просто не выдерживал. Причин такой перемены Харт не знает, но на него нападает желание потрепаться, и возникает мысль – возможно, не самая удачная – не размышлять об этом, а просто спросить.  
\- Почему ты раньше не делал этого… так? – Запинаясь и сбиваясь с дыхания, выговаривает Гарри. – Оказывается, ты умеешь быть терпеливым, а не только заставлять терпеть.  
Микель фыркает и, видимо, в целях мести добавляет третий палец. Харт морщится и напрягается, и Микель извинительно целует его в бедро.   
\- Расслабься. Я больше так не буду. Обещаю. Даже если ты будешь язвить, - говорит он, медленно толкаясь пальцами глубже. - Ты заботился обо мне эти недели. Я стараюсь как следует позаботиться о тебе. Можешь считать это благодарностью.  
\- Но я всегда забочусь о тебе, - ворчит Гарри.  
\- И я о тебе. Но не так. Ты понимаешь, о чем я. А теперь заткнись. Ты меня отвлекаешь.  
Гарри решает, что да, наверное, он понимает, о чем говорит Микель. Он даже решает не отпускать ещё одну реплику, которую очень хочется произнести. Просто мычит согласно и переключает внимание на то, что старается расслабиться и смириться с третьим пальцем в своей заднице.  
Проходит ещё тридцать прекрасных минут до тех пор, пока Микель не решает, что с Гарри (или с него) хватит. Перевернув Харта на живот, он наваливается сверху, членом вжимаясь между его ягодиц. Тело Харта, хорошо растянутое, но тем не менее прекрасно помнящее, что всё это сулит, напрягается. Микель соскальзывает с его спины вниз, и вылизывает его до тех пор, пока Харт и его организм не теряют бдительность окончательно. Когда Микель входит в него – сразу на всю длину, потому что уж тут он точно не может перебороть себя, Харт, который обычно кричит на этом моменте, сейчас стонет.   
Первый раз он кончает почти моментально, не проходит и минуты. Микель, двигающийся внутри него на всю длину, но очень плавно и ритмично, мурлычет ему на ухо:  
\- Хороший мальчик.  
Микель поднимает его на колени, и усаживает на себя, и укладывает на бок, и сажает сверху – в общем, вертит как хочет. Но в конце Гарри опять оказывается вжатым в кровать – потому что они всё же приходят к излюбленному бешеному ритму Микеля, а с учетом того, что это третий час непрерывного секса, держать тело в другом положении Харт просто не способен. Но ему всё ещё очень, очень хорошо. Болезненно хорошо – поэтому каждый его стон срывается на крик, но боже, оно того стоит.   
В конце концов, Микеля накрывает, судя по всему, просто колоссальных масштабов оргазм – потому что он заканчивает трахать Харта и минут пять просто лежит на нём сверху, глубоко дыша.  
\- Ты просто монстр, - наконец озвучивает Харт, перед этим скосив взгляд на часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбе.   
Микель, лежащий на нём, просто тихо смеётся – Харт скорее ощущает вибрацию в его грудной клетке, чем слышит смех. Наверное, он ненормальный – но в этот момент он ощущает чистое, незамутнённое ничем счастье.  
С тех пор у Гарри начинается совсем другая жизнь, в которой он, несмотря на все сложности, совершенно счастлив. Он настаивает на том, чтобы встретиться с лечащим врачом Микеля. Его врач – очень приятная молодая женщина – посвящает Гарри в детали и особенности болезни Микеля, рассказывает о медикаментах, которые тот принимает, о том, как отслеживать его состояние и как справляться с кризисами вроде панических атак, рекомендует ему хорошие книги и научные статьи по теме. Гарри берёт с Микеля обещание даже не пытаться спрятаться и переждать любое его паршивое состояние где-либо и заявляет, что теперь они заодно. В тот момент, когда он твёрдо уверяет Микеля в том, что справиться с этим, сам он до конца не уверен. Но, кажется, у него получается звучать убедительно.  
У них бывают хорошие периоды. Микель как проклятый работает над экспонатами для своего выпускного просмотра, его работы выставляются в нескольких галереях, он ищет и находит людей, которые интересны ему и которым может быть интересен он. Гарри понимает, что в голове Микеля есть грандиозный план, который он методично и со свойственной ему одержимостью претворяет в жизнь. И в какой-то момент – Харт не знает, как вообще такое может быть, но – Микель Мэтью Бэйтс из просто талантливого студента превращается в художника, чьи работы выставляются по всему миру, скупаются толстосумами и обсуждаются критиками. У него тот образ, который очень любит любая пресса – образ человека, который не любит общаться с прессой. На самом деле, всё не совсем так – Микель просто общается только с теми, с кем хочет и появляется на тех выставках, на каких хочет. А так как паттерн его поведения и основные предпочтения уловить практически нереально, то все его действия кажутся совершенно случайными. Так, он не появляется на открытии своей первой персональной выставки, но берёт Гарри, у которого каникулы, в охапку и летит с ним сперва в Сан-Франциско, потом в Японию, где также выставляются его работы. Харт подозревает, что он делает это потому, что не так давно Гарри имел глупость обмолвиться о том, что никогда не был за пределами Британских островов. Микель не общается с важными шишками и журналистами известных изданий – просто просит свою подругу, которая по совместительству теперь и его агент, слать их «добро и ласково», но может поговорить со студентами или даже школьниками, которые пишут статьи в школьную или университетскую газету. В общем, Микель остаётся собой – тем человеком, который иногда приводит Харта в бешенство, но которого он всё равно очень любит.  
У них бывают плохие периоды. Когда Гарри понимает, что депрессия – это вовсе не самое страшное. Да, Микель становится похож на свою тень, да, за ним нужно ухаживать, как за ребёнком, успокаивать его, когда очередная зациклившаяся в его голове плохая мысль привела к панике. Но в этот период он очень послушный, пьёт все таблетки, когда за этим следит Гарри, и всё проходит довольно легко… если привыкнуть. Оказывается, что острая маниакальная фаза – это куда страшнее. Потому что Микель становится совершенно неуправляем и ведёт себя… ну совсем как псих. Ненормальная весёлость вдруг оборачивается агрессией, темы в разговоре сменяются так часто, что невозможно понять, о чем он вообще пытается рассказать, самоуверенность достигает уровня, близкого к мании величия. Убедить его ни в кем невозможно – в том числе и в том, что ему стоит принимать таблетки. Или в том, что нет, ему не нужен дом в Майами. Или в том, что идти и поджечь редакцию журнала, который написал недостаточно хвалебный отзыв о его работах – совсем херовая идея. Пару раз Харту приходится колоть ему успокоительное насильно. Микель ещё давно показал ему, где лежат ампулы и шприцы, но Гарри по своей наивности думал, что Микель просто перестраховывается. От таблеток, которые Микелю нужно принимать, чтобы смягчить это состояние, ему гораздо хуже, чем от антидепрессантов – поэтому самое паршивое в том, что когда Бэйтс кричит на него из-за того, что Харт подмешивает лекарства ему в воду – он его понимает…  
Но они переживают это. Обострения у Микеля довольно частые, но не длятся долго, и Гарри всегда держит в голове мысль о том, что скоро станет лучше. Лучше обязательно становится. Всегда. Но это, увы, было не самым страшным. Для Гарри самым страшным всегда был момент, когда Микель начинал принимать новые таблетки, которые возможно могли бы стабилизировать его и не вызывали бы катастрофическое число побочек. Точнее тот момент, когда становилось ясно, что они не работают. Тогда он видел усталый, совершенно измождённый взгляд Микеля и честно не понимал, как тот всё это выдерживает.  
Но он выдерживает – каждый раз. Они выдерживают. И в жизни, на самом деле, куда больше светлых полос, чем тёмных. Гарри кое-как учится ненавистной ему политологии и международным отношениям. Микель пока откладывает идею с получением степени магистра по архитектуре и поступает в докторантуру по изобразительному искусству. Когда у Харта каникулы – он, не слушая возражений, берёт его в охапку и везёт… куда-нибудь, где есть его выставка. В некоторых профильных журналах и газетах, обозревающих искусство и культуру, становится… смущающе-много их совместных фото, а однажды Микель на вопрос журналиста о том, кем они друг другу приходятся, пожимает плечами и говорит:  
\- Можете написать, что мы любовники.  
Такого, конечно, не пишут – для того времени такие заявления были слишком скандальны иногда даже для жёлтой прессы – но слухи ползут. И когда слухи доползают до отца Гарри, случается такой «концерт», какой представить себе трудно. Правда, в итоге тот ничего не предпринимает – наследство Гарри не интересует, потому что у него оно уже есть – всё завещание матери, которая и независимо от своего мужа была состоятельной женщиной из хорошей семьи, было в пользу Гарри. Получается, единственное, чем его отец может ему угрожать – это перестать платить за его обучение. И они оба прекрасно знают, что Харт будет этому рад. Так что то, что он продолжает за него платить даже можно назвать наказанием.  
Микель, и находясь в твёрдом уме (Гарри проверял), иногда творит херню, которая страшно раздражает Харта. Например, ведёт его к своему юристу и переоформляет на него квартиру. А потом открывает счет в банке на его имя. И указывает в наследстве (кто вообще заводит себе завещание в восемнадцать лет?!) Харта как наследника всех авторских прав.  
\- Что за херню ты творишь? – Спрашивает Харт в бешенстве, как только они выходят от юриста. Гарри хотел бы дотерпеть до того момента, когда они доберутся до квартиры Микеля и не устраивать сцен на улице, но он просто не может удержаться.  
\- Это на случай моей недееспособности, - Микель, спокойный как удав, пожимает плечами. - Чтобы тебе было где жить. И на что жить.  
\- Я не твоя женушка, - фыркает Харт, - я сам разберусь. И вообще, не будет никакой недееспособности.  
\- Вообще-то, - тонко улыбается Микель, - ты именно она. Иначе почему ты себя так ведёшь?  
За это Бэйтс получает по рёбрам.  
\- Потому что меня нервируют завещания и разговоры про недееспособность, придурок.  
Микель замолкает и молчит до самого дома. А когда они добираются, Харта ждёт четырёхчасовой марафон секса, под завершение которого он на полном серьёзе просит грёбаной пощады.  
А потом признаётся Микелю в любви. Снова.  
И в очередной раз думает о том, что из них двоих настоящий псих – он.  
Конечно, недееспособности не случается. В двадцать пять лет Микель умирает от передозировки кокаином. Намеренной передозировки – как уверен Харт. Никаких предсмертных записок в доме не находят, а последние полгода Микель был в самом стабильном состоянии с самого начала болезни – поэтому всё списывают на случайность.  
В завещании, которое зачитывают Харту, написано:  
«Вьнь голову из задницы, брось эту грёбаную политологию и займись тем, в чем ты действительно хорош».  
Юрист, которому приходится это читать, явно едва сдерживает улыбку. Харт – даже не пытается сдержать.  
Он пока ещё не знает, как жить дальше. Но это, похоже, первая подсказка.  
Так заканчивается его первая и, в общем-то, единственная настоящая любовь.  
…Конечно, Харт рассказывает Анвину не всё. Но достаточно многое, особенно учитывая, что он никогда особо не распространялся на тему своего прошлого. Тем более перед человеком, которого едва знает. Гарри не пытается говорить в гендерно-нейтральных конструкциях, так, что сразу понятно, что он говорит о мужчине. Он совсем мимолётом затрагивает тему болезни Микеля, просто назвав её серьёзной и хронической (ха-ха). Он не говорит ничего о характере их отношений, но по рассказу понятно, что они жили вместе – Гэри не пятиклассник, и явно способен прийти к очевидным умозаключениям, исходя из предоставленной информации. И если лет десять назад нужда рассказывать об этом так открыто здорово напрягла Харта, сейчас он с удивлением понимает, что ему… совершенно плевать. В конце концов, если для Анвина это слишком, они просто продолжат совместную работу до тех пор, пока нужда Гарри в его услугах не отпадёт. Конечно, их общение станет подчеркнуто формальным, но… такова жизнь.  
Но Гэри вообще никак не реагирует на тот факт, что Харт только что рассказал ему о том, что он как минимум бисексуал. О времена, о нравы!   
\- Вы последовали его совету?  
Это первое, что спрашивает Гэри и, кажется, это действительно интересует его больше всего. Да, Харт понимает, что то, что двадцать лет назад было дикостью, сейчас воспринимается как вариант нормы – но всё равно не может к этому привыкнуть.   
Вообще-то Анвин явно заинтересован – в процессе рассказа он забрался на лавку с ногами, подобрав их под себя, развернулся лицом к Харту и теперь сидел, облокотившись рукой на спинку лавочки и подперев подбородок ладонью и с почти детским любопытством смотрел на Харта. Зрелище получалось на удивление очаровательное.  
\- Как видите, - хмыкает Харт, - бросил на последнем курсе, не сдав выпускные экзамены. Отец был в ярости.  
\- Да вы бунтарь, - посмеивается Гэри. – Можно ещё вопрос? – интересуется он, заранее посерьезнев. Харт согласно кивает. – Почему вы так уверены, что это была не случайность? Я имею в виду передозировку.  
\- Я нашел письмо, - отвечает Харт. – Через три года, правда. Но оно было.  
\- Ох. Простите.  
\- Всё в порядке, - слегка улыбается Гарри, потому что у него действительно давно всё в порядке, хоть он до сих пор помнит эти три листа, исписанные широкими нервными буквами, наизусть.  
\- Ну… - немного помолчав, неуверенно начинает Гэри. – Получается, что мы с Джимом были знакомы несколько дольше, - он задумчиво хмурит брови, - около… шестнадцати лет.  
Харт удивленно изгибает бровь. Гэри улыбается и кивает.  
\- Ну да, я знаю его почти столько, сколько себя помню.  
Гэри есть, что рассказать - как они познакомились, какой высокомерной задницей Джим был уже в двенадцать, как Гэри чудом вытащил его из полицейского участка – пьяного и обдолбанного в край, как однажды летом они толпой объехали весь остров от края до края, какие прелестные у Джима дети-двойняшки, и каким классным он, раздолбай, оказался отцом. Какая замечательная у него мама.  
Харт внимательно выслушивает его.  
\- Вы справитесь с этим, - говорит он, когда Гэри замолкает после рассказа о том, как он узнал о смерти Джима прямо перед визитом Харта в пустыню. Харт, если честно, удивлён, что Гэри был настолько адекватен в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Помнится, сам он после смерти Микеля не мог прийти в себя около месяца и только по истечению этого срока стал едва-едва напоминать мыслящего человека, а не мебель.  
\- Обещаете? – Недоверчиво хмыкает Анвин.  
\- Можете считать так.  
\- Вы только что сделали себя крайним.  
\- Я переживу это, - уверяет Гарри.  
Анвин улыбается ему и с удивлением осознаёт, что чувствует облегчение. Оказывается, иногда бывает полезно рассказать всю историю от начала до конца человеку, которого едва знаешь, но который, в сложившихся обстоятельствах, наверняка может понять тебя как никто другой. Удивительно.  
Когда они с Гарри благодарят друг друга за прогулку и прощаются, Эггси едет к Джейн с куда более спокойным сердцем – он не знает, справиться ли он с этом всем. Но со встречей с матерью Джима он способен – да и просто обязан – справится.


	7. Солано

В следующие несколько недель Гарри ловит себя на мыслях, касающихся его переводчика, слишком часто. Он понимает, почему это происходит. Внутри его головы Анвин - головоломка, части которой никак не сходятся вместе. И чем больше частей появляется, тем сложнее становится. Сначала, когда Анвин появился перед ним – европеец, говорящий на чистом арабском, невозмутимо держащий себя под любопытными взглядами окружающих - это было просто любопытно. Но вот прошло больше года, и всё стало только более непонятно. А Харта раздражали задачи и проблемы, которые ему не поддавались. А Анвин не поддавался. Сперва самым логичным объяснением было то, что его вполне могли усыновить в глубоком детстве. Позже выяснилось, что это не так, и весь подростковый период он провел в Англии. Причем, очевидно, жил он не в своей семье, а в семье недавно погибшего друга… Добавить к этому то, что однажды, когда переговоры только начинались, Гарри, ужинающий на террасе некоего ресторана на набережной в Касабланке, видел Гэри, прогуливающегося вместе с высоким арабом в явно очень дорогом костюме и парой скачущих рядом детей, а на следующий день Анвин, поводя плечами, сетовал, что племянники явно перепутали его с деревом…  
Это был не человек, а какой-то паззл без картинки.  
У Харта, в силу опыта и, может быть, некоторой природной проницательности, не было проблем с тем, чтобы понимать людей – их характер, устремления, ценности, вероятное прошлое. Годам к тридцати, когда ему пришлось начать не просто исполнять функции инженера, но и управлять людьми, он обнаружил у себя эту способность – улавливать паттерны поведения людей, понимать мотивацию их поступков, видеть их способности и ценности. И да, конечно, уметь убеждать. Тогда он понял, что, возможно, его карьера в дипломатии и не была бы провальной. К счастью, её не случилось.  
Но всё, что он до сих пор знал про Анвина наверняка – это то, что он британец, живущий в Марокко с восемнадцати лет и в совершенстве владеющий арабским, французским и знающий, как заставить арабов говорить о деле, а не о родственниках. И всё. Просто невероятно. За всей его напускной беспечной и дружелюбной инфантильностью скрывается что-то ещё, и это не даёт Харту покоя. Анвин умеет быть другим – Харт видел это, когда переговоры вышли на серьёзный уровень и им нужно было общаться с правительством Марокко. И тогда это был совершенно другой человек. До тех пор, пока они, выйдя из здания, снова не оказались наедине. Может быть, дело было в пресловутой дисциплине. А может, Гарри по какой-то причине желал видеть загадку там, где её на самом деле не было.  
В итоге Харту приходится прервать все эти мысли волевым усилием – благо, что уж на это он ещё способен. В конце концов, почему это вообще его так волнует? Главное, что Анвин хорош в своём деле. В остальном – он может быть кем угодно и это не должно заботить Харта.  
В середине декабря Харт снова прилетает в Марокко, чтобы проконтролировать процесс поставки материалов. Гэри, который говорил, что зима в Танжере не так уж плоха, был прав – погода стоит очень приятная, солнечная и, хоть и ветреная, но теплая. Если бы чертов паром не прибывал в порт в половину четвёртого утра – всё было бы вообще отлично. Но увы.  
Харт, прилетевший в Танжер только прошлым вечером и вынужденный просыпаться в два часа ночи, чувствует себя паршиво. Серьёзно, он уже не в том возрасте, чтобы легко мириться с таким режимом работы. Зато Анвин, который ждёт его в обозначенном заранее месте встречи, выглядит довольно бодро. Раздражающе бодро.  
\- Доброе утро, - говорит он, когда Харт оказывается достаточно близко. Харт смотрит на него подчеркнуто хмурым взглядом, но Анвин только улыбается шире. – Обещаю найти вам кофе, как только мы закончим, а сейчас пойдёмте. Нам лучше быть там немного заранее. Здешний порт — это филиал дурдома.  
\- Доброе утро, Гэри. Кажется, найти здесь кофе в такую рань невозможно, - направляясь следом за парнем, говорит Харт. – Если только вы не намекаете, что весь процесс займёт несколько часов.  
\- Если честно, я понятия не имею о процессе, - отвечает Гэри, - а вы?  
\- Я полностью с ним знаком, - кивает Харт, - как и со здешним менталитетом. У меня сомнения в последнем.  
\- Ну, с этим постараюсь разобраться я, - уверяет его Анвин.  
Порт, на взгляд Харта, филиал не дурдома, а ада. Даже ранним утром тут сутолока, шум и суета.  
\- Какой терминал нам нужен? – спрашивает Гэри через плечо, пробираясь мимо людей. Харт отвечает, Анвин кивает и, оглянувшись на Харта, говорит ему, словно тот ребёнок:  
\- Не теряйтесь.  
\- Я очень постараюсь, - отвечает Харт как можно менее язвительно. Он в принципе невыносим по утрам – а уж так рано и подавно.  
В итоге они справляются со всем довольно быстро – Анвин добирается до терминала даже не пытаясь сориентироваться по плану (если он вообще тут есть, в чем Харт сомневается), и приводит Харта именно туда, куда надо. Окликает одного проходящего мимо человека, другого, третьего, в итоге указывает Харту на один из паромов.  
\- Вот этот. Можно идти.  
\- Они не проверяют документы? – Вскидывает бровь Харт.  
\- Внутри, - беспечно машет рукой Анвин, направляясь к парому.  
Харт, следуя за ним, ворчит что-то об удивительной халатности.  
Через полтора часа они уже заканчивают. Что они справились за такой короткий срок – это плюс. А минус в том, что ещё через пару часов им нужно будет вернуться, и всё ещё невероятно рано – поиски сносного кофе обречены на провал. Попытка вернуться в отель и заснуть – тоже, Харт даже не сомневается в этом. Ситуация видится ему как со всех сторон безнадежная и он уже готов впасть в меланхолию, но тут сбоку он него возникает отставший Гэри и бодро объявляет:  
\- Ну вот мы и свободны, по крайней мере пока. Кофе?  
\- Слишком рано. Где мы найдём кофе?  
\- Я сварю вам кофе, - пожимает плечами Анвин. – Я живу неподалёку.  
Харту в очередной раз рвёт шаблон. В его понимании, их отношения всё ещё слишком формальны для приглашений на кофе в собственное жилище. По крайней мере, Харт бы точно не стал так делать.  
Анвин видит этот взгляд, полный ужаса, и просто не может удержаться от смеха. В голове проносится абсурдная ворчливая «ох уж эти британцы» мысль. Абсурдная потому, что фактически и по документам он и сам британец.  
\- Простите, - всё ещё посмеиваясь, говорит Гэри. – Я объяснюсь. Мой дом в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы отсюда. Ваш отель – примерно в сорока. Такси вы в такое время не поймаете. Идти туда пешком не имеет смысла. Ни одного открытого заведения в округе вы тоже не найдёте. С моей стороны будет невежливо бросить вас тут на произвол судьбы, не правда ли? Тут так не делают.  
Анвин говорит правду. И здешняя правда в кои-то веки совпадает с логикой Харта. Поэтому он кивает и говорит:  
\- Если это не доставит вам неудобств.  
\- Ни малейших, - тут же отвечает Анвин.  
Его дом, к некоторому удивлению Харта, действительно оказывается домом, а не квартирой. Это обшарпанное двухэтажное здание, с двух сторон зажатое похожими на него, но ещё более обшарпанными домами, упрятанное в стихийном сплетении узких улиц, по которым Анвин идёт быстро и уверенно. Окна дома закрыты ставнями, деревянная входная дверь, не в пример фасаду дома, имеет вид новый и внушительный.  
\- Проходите. Разувайтесь и прямо и направо во вторую дверь, - открывая перед Гарри дверь, говорит Анвин.  
Неосвещённый коридор-прихожая находится в некотором беспорядке, но его ощущение вызвано скорее большим количеством вещей, сложенных в относительно небольшом помещении. Харт, особенно не присматриваясь, проходит туда, куда и сказал Гэри, и оказывается в небольшой кухне. Тут уже куда светлее – ставни на окнах открыты, как и дверь, ведущая в небольшой, но зелёный внутренний двор. Анвин заходит почти сразу за ним и прикрывает за собой дверь. Хмурится при взгляде на барную стойку, на которой лежит куча книг, журналов и листов и, кажется, цветные карандаши.  
\- Простите за беспорядок. Иначе тут редко бывает, - улыбается он, быстро соорудив из всего этого стопку и закинув её на холодильник.  
\- Всё в порядке, Гэри. Сейчас половина шестого утра и я в вашем доме. Раз уж мы начали говорить о вежливости – невежливо будет осуждать какое-либо состояние вашего жилища, - он помогает Анвину собрать цветные карандаши в стакан.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается Гэри, и, убрав стакан туда же, куда и остальное, закатывает рукава туники и поочерёдно открывает несколько кухонных ящиков, доставая из них всё необходимое, после чего моет руки и указывает Харту на мойку.  
\- Могу я чем-то помочь? – Интересуется Харт, помыв руки.  
\- Просто садитесь, - отвечает Гэри, и Харт садится на высокий стул за стойку и наблюдает за уверенными действиями Анвина.  
Варка кофе – это одна из редких вещей, которой Гэри научился не у Адель, а у Амира. Это его ежеутренний ритуал с девятнадцати лет - он привычными движениями смалывает кофе, смешивает его со специями, зажигает огонь на плите и отвлекается от процесса, только чтобы спросить у Харта:  
\- Турка или гейзерка?  
\- На ваш вкус, - отвечает Харт.  
Анвин кивает, достаёт гейзерную кофеварку, всыпает кофе, наливает воду и ставит её на огонь, после чего лезет в холодильник за апельсинами, чтобы сделать сок. К аромату кофе, витающему в воздухе, примешивается свежий запах апельсинов. Харт ловит себя на том, что всё это – запах, наблюдение за четкими действиями Гэри, убранство помещения вокруг, полное пестрых мелочей, свет раннего утра, льющийся в окна - приносит ему странное ощущение умиротворения и уюта, которое сложно испытать, находясь в чужом доме в компании едва знакомого человека. Но Харт чувствует его – и невольно расслабляется.  
Наверное, всё из-за усталости. Или он действительно стареет.  
Гэри ставит перед ним стакан с прохладным соком, затем – чашку с кофе, от которого исходит без преувеличения потрясающий густой кофейно-пряный аромат.  
\- Благодарю, - чуть склоняет голову Харт.  
\- Всегда рад, - улыбается ему Гэри. – Молоко, сахар?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Это святотатство.  
\- Согласен с вами, - кивает Анвин. Сам он не садится рядом с Хартом, а присаживается на подоконник окна, расположенного рядом с дверью.  
Харт осторожно отпивает почти обжигающий кофе из чашки. И просто не может сдержаться от следующей реплики. Чтобы Гарри Харт не мог сдержаться? Сейчас такое случается очень редко. Практически никогда.  
\- Черт подери. Вы хороши в этом.  
\- Вау, - на пару секунд даже онемев от удивления, наконец может выговорить пораженный Анвин. – Я думал, вы вообще не ругаетесь.  
Ругань до странного идёт Гарри Харту.  
\- Только по особым случаям.  
\- Я польщён, - с нарочитой церемонностью отвечает Анвин и привстав с подоконника, тянется и достаёт с верхушки кухонного ящика пепельницу, спички и портсигар. – Вы не против?  
Харт отрицательно качает головой, и, цедя кофе крошечными глотками, наблюдает за тем, как Анвин достаёт из портсигара самокрутку, прикуривает, затягивается, делает глоток кофе и прикрыв глаза выдыхает с явным наслаждением. В эти несколько секунд Гэри Анвин выглядит настолько ушедшим в себя и отключившимся от внешнего мира, что Харту даже несколько… пожалуй, неловко от интимности момента. Кроме того, сейчас, когда на его лице нет его обычной богатой мимики, которая обычно отвлекает Харта от сути, он может заметить и осознать, что Гэри Анвин – красив. Кажется, это осознание настигает его не в первый раз. Кажется.  
\- Пристрастился к утренней сигарете с сентября и никак не могу заставить себя прекратить, - всё ещё с прикрытыми глазами сетует Анвин, отвлекая Харта от его мыслей, что, в общем-то, к лучшему.  
\- Это всего лишь одна сигарета, - философски замечает Харт.  
\- Давайте, продолжайте отпускать мне грехи, - иронично тянет Анвин, уже смотря на Харта. – Присоединитесь, раз так?  
\- Почему нет, раз так, - соглашается Харт, встаёт, и прихватив с собой чашку с кофе, приближается к Анвину. Тот протягивает ему портсигар и зажигает для него спичку, давая прикурить. – Весьма старомодно, - замечает Харт, затянувшись и выдохнув дым в сторону открытой двери. Табак в самокрутках Анвина был, как и кофе, чертовски хорош. Это утро становилось всё лучше.  
\- Ага. Мне нравится, как они шипят, - отзывается Анвин.  
Интересная причина для выбора в пользу спичек.  
Какое-то время они просто стоят, курят и пьют кофе в тишине. Гарри задумчиво смотрит на улицу, в двор, заросший разномастной зеленью, но всё равно аккуратный, Анвин украдкой поглядывает на него, размышляя. Он опасался, что после той прогулки и разговора в парке между ними может установится некоторая неловкость – всё-таки Харт не напрямую, но всё равно очень явно раскрыл свои предпочтения (талантливые и немного чересчур эксцентричные парни с явной примесью скандинавских кровей), а это обычно не та тема, на которую общаются, чтобы узнать друг друга получше. Анвин тогда изрядно прифигел (да-да, именно это слово), но виду, конечно, не подал. И малодушно порадовался тому, что их с Джимом отношения для стороннего слушателя выглядели скорее как братские. Да что уж, они и для родителей, брата и сестры Джима выглядели как братские...  
Но, судя по всему, опасения оказались напрасны – приятная и легкая нейтрально-дружелюбная манера общения с допущением некоторых вольностей сохранялась между ними. Даже с утра, а по утрам Харт явно всегда был не в духе. Гэри находил это очаровательным, потому что это тот маленький кусочек образа Харта, который делал его куда более… земным и человечным, что ли. Потому что обычно он держал свой идеальный непробиваемый образ как броню, лишь изредка позволяя себе реплику поострее или улыбку пошире.  
Анвин, видимо, позволил себе провалиться в мысли слишком глубоко – и когда Гарри задаёт ему вопрос, то он поднимает взгляд и осознаёт, что вопросительную интонацию он уловил, а вот суть вопроса – упустил.  
\- Я пропустил вопрос, да? – извиняющимся тоном говорит он, делая последнюю затяжку.  
\- Да, - с невозмутимым видом кивает Харт. Смотрит явно выжидающе. Ну конечно, его надо об этом просить. Анвин едва глаза не закатывает. Ан нет. Не едва. Всё-таки закатывает, но послушно просит:  
\- Не повторите его для меня ещё раз? По утрам вы невыносимы, - сообщает в добавок к этому.  
\- Знаю, - Харт ухмыляется, явно вполне довольный собой. – Я поинтересовался вашим эмоциональным состоянием в связи с недавними событиями.  
Харт никогда бы не стал задавать подобный вопрос, не случись между ними того разговора во время встречи в Лондоне. Но так как он был – с точки зрения Гарри, вопрос был уместен, тем более что сейчас Анвин выглядел куда лучше. Харт продолжал невольно сравнивать – и точно мог сказать, что сам он по прошествии трёх-четырёх месяцев после смерти Микеля всё ещё носил на себе признаки жесточайшего нервного истощения. Анвин же разве что был чуть бледноват.  
\- А. Ну… наверное, оно в пределах нормы, - пожимает плечами Гэри, немного удивлённый. – К счастью, у меня есть много дел, которые отвлекают от лишних мыслей. Пока я на стадии гнева.  
\- Вы же знаете, что эти стадии условны? – С явным скепсисом в голосе интересуется Харт.  
\- Это была шутка, - отвечает Анвин. – Впрочем, если применять эти невероятно условные стадии, то можно сказать, что я начал со стадии гнева. Всё ещё в ней нахожусь. И буду находится ещё долго, - продолжает он. Эта реплика заслуживает ту самую чуть более улыбчивую улыбку Харта. Анвин понимает, что явно ощущает некоторый азарт, когда явным образом выводит Харта на эмоции.  
\- Что ж. И это тоже неплохо.  
\- Наверное. В любом случае – спасибо, что поинтересовались. Думаю, что мне стоит сварить вам ещё кофе.  
\- Буду признателен, - хмыкает Харт, подавляя порыв улыбнуться снова. Он не переживает по этому поводу, потому что уже уяснил, что у Анвина есть способность быть невероятно-обаятельным. Это обаяние иногда опасно граничит с заигрыванием, и он явно делает это намеренно, потому что получает от этого удовольствие. Что ж, хотя бы эту игру Харт разгадать способен. И играть в неё. Поддаваясь время от времени. Пожалуй, чаще, чем стоило бы.  
Харт возвращается на стул за стойкой, Гэри снова занимается приготовлением кофе, и где-то на середине процесса дверь в кухню приоткрывается – Анвин стоит к двери спиной, а вот Гарри замечает движение боковым зрением и поворачивает голову. И в некотором изумлении смотрит на заглядывающего в кухню ребёнка – темноволосую девочку в сиреневой пижаме в черный горох.  
Ребёнок удивлённо и любопытно смотрит на Гарри. Гарри смотрит просто удивлённо, пока, опомнившись наконец, не окликает Анвина. Тот оборачивается, прослеживает направление взгляда Гарри и, обнаружив прибавление в их компании, спрашивает с ворчливо-ласковой интонацией:  
\- Так-так, и почему же ты не в постели, мисс?  
\- Я проснулась, - отвечает ребёнок по-арабски, так что этого Гарри не понимает.  
\- Покажи-ка ногу, - Анвин упорно продолжает говорить по-английски, но у девочки явно нет проблем с пониманием. Она вытягивает вперёд босую ногу в штанах, доходящих до щиколотки. – Иди сюда, - командует он. Девочка вприпрыжку приближается к Анвину и он подхватывает её на руки, устраивая на своём левом бедре и держа левой рукой, в то время как правой придерживает кофеварку за нижнюю часть, - бери верх, закручивай и ставь на огонь, - говорит он.  
Девочка, прикусив кончик языка от старания, выполняет инструкции. Пока она это делает, Гэри смотрит на Харта вопросительно и практически одними губами спрашивает, не против ли Харт такой компании. Харт, не прибегая к помощи слов, показывает, что он совершенно не против. К концу их пантомимы ребёнок с гордым видом заканчивает порученное ему дело.  
\- Хорошая работа, напарник, - улыбаясь, хвалит Гэри, и продолжает, поворачиваясь лицом с Гарри, - это – мистер Харт, он строит железные дороги и совсем не понимает по-арабски, но хорошо понимает по-английски, поэтому что будет вежливым?  
\- Говорить по-английски, - отвечает ребёнок. По-английски.  
Харт изгибает бровь.  
\- Как всегда права, - улыбается Анвин. – Мистер Харт, это Муни.  
\- Привет, мистер Харт, - машет ладонью девочка.  
\- Доброе утро, Муни, - отвечает ей Харт.  
Анвин умиляется.  
\- Вот как мы поступим, - говорит он, обходя барную стойку и усаживая девочку на соседний от Харта стул, - я сделаю тебе какао, ты его выпьешь и посидишь с нами, а потом я уложу тебя и ты поспишь ещё немного, идёт?  
Муни согласно кивает головой и тут же концентрирует своё внимание на Гарри.  
\- Вы строите железные дороги? Сами? – болтая босыми ногами в воздухе, восторженно интересуется она, приводя Харта в замешательство. Он понятия не имеет, как общаться с детьми. Он как-то… не сталкивался с ними по жизни.  
Анвин, уже вернувшийся к плите и занявшийся приготовлением какао, подсказывает:  
\- Вы можете говорить с Муни, как со взрослой. Если она не поймёт, то переспросит.  
Легче от этого особо не становится, но что поделать.  
\- Я и есть взрослая! – Возмущается ребёнок.  
\- Взрослые пьют кофе вместо какао. Мне приготовить тебе кофе? - Муни кривится. Анвин смеётся. – То-то же, - говорит.  
Муни ставит локти на стойку, подпирает щёки руками и снова внимательно смотрит на Гарри. Зеленющими, совершенно анвиновыми глазами. Приподняв острые, совершенно анвиновы брови. И, судя по всему, выходит, что перед Хартом cидит не племянница Гэри, как он сперва подумал, а его дочь. Господи боже. Только этого ему не хватало, чтобы окончательно запутаться.  
Тем временем, от него явно ждут ответа.  
\- Не самостоятельно. В основном я… придумываю, где будет дорога, договариваюсь об этом, и слежу за проектированием и строительством. В проектировании я принимаю участие, а вот в строительстве – уже не особо.  
\- Что такое проектирование?  
\- Это… - Харт размышляет несколько секунд. Анвин, разливающий кофе по чашкам, с улыбкой смотрит в его сторону и явно не собирается приходить на помощь. Подлец, - это как строить дом из конструктора. Или игрушечную железную дорогу, - наконец находит нужный ответ Харт. Дети же всё ещё играют в такие игрушки, да?..  
\- Понимаю, -с самым важным видом кивает Муни. - Все строители железных дорог начинают работать так рано? - Осведомляется она.  
Гэри ставит на стойку три кружки, и, обогнув её, протягивает к Муни руки, поднимает её и садится на стул, усаживая её к себе на колени. Он устраивает свой подбородок у неё на макушке и смотрит на Харта. Девочка, чуть ли не носом уткнувшись в кружку с какао, которую она уже взяла со стола, тоже смотрит на него. Последняя слабая надежда на то, что эти двое - не близкие родственники, испаряется.  
\- Нет, так рано - только иногда, - мысленно воспевая собственную способность оставаться невозмутимым, когда нужно, отвечает Харт. - Например, когда привозят детали железных дорог, и надо проверить, что всё на месте.  
\- А как их привозят?  
\- На пароме.  
\- На пароме?! - аж вскрикивает девочка.  
\- Шшш, - мягко шикает Анвин, легонько щёлкая её по кончику носа.  
\- На пароме?.. - шепотом повторяет Муни. - А вы были внутри?  
\- Мы были внутри, - подтверждает Харт с некоторым недоумением.  
\- Муни любит корабли, - поясняет Гэри.  
Девочка активно трясёт головой в знак согласия.  
\- В следующем году я пойду в школу, а потом я хочу строить корабли. Маленькие и большие, с парусами и без. Только подводные не хочу, потому что их не видно, и даже есть у меня получится очень красиво, этого всё равно никто не узнает, - тараторит она с небольшим акцентом, сажая забавные ошибки в некоторых словах.  
Анвин улыбается, обнимает её, и начинает легонько качать из стороны в сторону, при этом продолжая внимательно смотреть на Харта.  
\- И как там, внутри корабля? - тем временем интересуется Муни.  
\- В основном темно, жарко и много железа… - Харт не способен описать красочнее, но даже этого достаточно, чтобы вызвать новую волну детского восторга.  
\- Хотела бы я оказаться внутри корабля, - выдыхает она.  
\- Думаю, что это обязательно случится, - уверяет её Харт.  
\- Надеюсь, - переходя от восторга к мечтательной сонливости, отзывается Муни.  
Анвин забирает у неё из рук кружку, продолжая укачивать - и через пару минут девочка уже мирно спит.  
\- Я уложу её и вернусь, - тихо говорит Гэри. Харт кивает, Анвин встаёт и тихо выходит из кухни.  
Когда он возвращается на кухню, то натыкается на невероятно-вопросительно-изогнутую-бровь-Гарри-Харта.  
\- Ответ на ваш вопрос - да, - сдаётся Гэри. Отрицать очевидное бесполезно — он знает, что они с Муни похожи, обойти эту тему молчанием, судя по вот этому взгляду Харта, не получится тоже.  
Ну, кто же мог подумать, что его дочь проснётся, чтобы потребовать свой раннеутренний какао именно сегодня?  
\- Вы не говорили, что у вас есть ребёнок.  
\- Вы не спрашивали, - пожимает плечами Анвин, зная, что с этим поспорить невозможно. - Но раз уж теперь вы знаете, скажу вам больше. У меня есть дети. У Муни есть младший брат. Куда менее беспокойный.  
Анвин не любил посвящать кого-либо в свою личную жизнь. Те, кому нужно было что-то о нем знать, и так всё о нём знали. И он не знает, почему продолжает эту тему, когда уже озвученной информации вполне достаточно, чтобы её закрыть, это совершенно не в его характере. Но, боже, мимолетное, но очень яркое выражение удивления на лице Харта этого стоит.  
\- Вы не перестаёте удивлять, - как всегда безупречно (почти) справившись с собой, говорит Гарри. - Вашей дочери, судя по всему, шесть, раз она говорит про школу в следующем году?  
\- Верно.  
\- Очень смело обзавестись детьми в столь юном возрасте, - это замечание Харта звучит не скептически, или осуждающе, или ещё как-то нелестно, как обычно звучат подобные фразы. Нет, Харт произносит это настолько одобрительно, что Анвину даже как-то неловко.  
\- Почти безрассудно, - справившись с собой, соглашается он. Это Гарри ещё подробностей не знает... - но, кажется, получилось неплохо.  
\- Вы похожи. Хотя на первый взгляд совершенно разные. Это интересно.  
\- О да, эта мисс пошла в меня. Беспокойная, болтливая и любознательная, - тепло говорит Гэри. Ему всегда приятно, когда он слышит подобное. Ну, просто потому, что он отец. А от Гарри, который, кажется, всерьёз опасается присутствия детей поблизости, это слышать вдвойне приятно. - А у вас получается общаться с детьми. Не стоит так ужасаться их близкому присутствию рядом с вами, - решает озвучить Анвин.  
\- То, что я бездетен, совершенно очевидно, да?  
\- О-о-о да, - тянет Эггси, посмеиваясь.  
\- Через пару недель нам нужно будет встретить ещё один паром. Вы можете взять дочь с собой.  
\- Действительно? - недоверчиво спрашивает Анвин.  
\- Ей наверняка понравится. И это часть образовательного процесса. А образование — это очень важно, - наставительно отвечает Харт.  
\- Она будет в восторге. Но не могу гарантировать, что вы об этом не пожалеете.  
\- Что такого может сделать шестилетний ребёнок?  
\- Вы даже не представляете... - зловеще тянет Анвин.  
\- Представляю, Гэри, - хмыкает Харт, - мне тоже когда-то было шесть.  
Жизнь Анвина в шесть только-только началась заново — и он не может сказать аналогичного о себе, поэтому просто кивает, соглашаясь, а потом интересуется:  
\- Вы что, были непослушным ребёнком?  
\- Все дети непослушны время от времени, - в своей обычной уклончивой манере отвечает Харт, и Анвин понимает, что с потоком откровений на сегодня покончено.  
Вскоре приходит время отравляться обратно в порт. По пути туда Харта настигает ещё одно очевидное, но запоздалое осознание ещё одной вещи. Ведь если Анвин спокойно уходит из дома, в котором спят его дети, значит в доме есть кто-то ещё.  
Почему-то то, что у Гэри Анвина, судя по всему, есть жена, удивляет его не меньше, чем то, что у него есть два ребёнка.  
Но об этом он решает подумать позже. Может быть.  
***  
Спустя две недели они встречаются на прежнем месте. К счастью, на этот раз паром приходит в послеобеденное время, и поэтому Харт в куда более сносном настроении, нежели в прошлый раз. Анвина и его дочь он сначала слышит, и потом только видит. Что, в общем-то, уже о многом говорит.  
Когда две недели назад Харт случайно узнал, что Гэри — вот этот светловолосый изо всех сил разыгрывающий легкомыслие мальчишка — отец двух детей, да ещё и чей-то муж (наверное, ведь об этом тот ничего не говорил) он был изрядно удивлен. Очень давно что-то настолько удивляло его в последний раз. И вроде бы, ничего особенного — люди заводят детей и в более юном возрасте, и даже счастливы в родительстве, и это совершенно нормально — просто все люди из близкого окружения Харта были либо бездетными, либо заводили детей в промежуток между тридцатью пятью и сорока годами. В итоге Гарри решил, что именно в этом состоит причина такого его удивления. И присвоил себе статус сноба в этом вопросе. А такое Харт признавал за собой нечасто.  
Первой его замечает Муни, и приветственно машет рукой, подпрыгивая на месте. Она одета в голубое платье, красную ветровку и фиолетовые лосины в голубой горох, составляющие вместе просто зубодробительный по яркости набор. Харт надеется, что это не Анвин нарядил её так, иначе бы это говорило о тотальном отсутствии у него вкуса.  
Тут Харт снова мысленно называет себя снобом. И решает больше не делать никаких выводов по темам, касающимся детей. Потому что это то, в чем он ничерта не смыслит.  
Тем временем он приближается к Гэри и Муни.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Харт, - уже прыгая на одной ноге вокруг совершенно спокойного Гэри, здоровается девочка.  
\- Добрый день, Муни. Добрый день, Гэри.  
Анвин, не в пример дочери, одет в серые штаны и бежевый свитер. Он выглядит уставшим, но улыбается Харту и возвращает приветствие.  
Втроём они отправляются в сторону порта. Анвин берёт дочь за руку, а она, в свою очередь, протягивает руку Харту, снова приводя его в состояние замешательства. Боже, дети — это так сложно.  
Этот ребёнок настойчив и явно не желает уступать, так что Харту приходится сдаться и взять Муни за руку. Та удовлетворённо улыбается и со смехом виснет на руках взрослых. Анвин, явно привычный к таким фокусам, поднимает её за руку вверх, Харт повторяет почти на рефлексе. Большего девочке для счастья, похоже, и не надо.  
Так они продолжают путь. Анвин честно пытается не рассмеяться, но когда всё-таки ловит на себе этот очень выразительный возмущенно-недоуменный вы-же-понимаете-как-это-выглядит взгляд Гарри, не выдерживает.  
\- Да, Гарри, я знаю, как это выглядит, - подтверждает он, хотя Харт даже ничего не сказал. Но ему и не надо — потому что то ли Гарри умеет выражать очень многое своим взглядом, то ли за год с лишним работы вместе, в том числе года переговоров Гэри научился понимать его и так.  
А выглядят это, будто они - счастливая пара, прогуливающаяся вместе с дочерью. К счастью, они в Марокко, а не в Лондоне. Тут о таком даже никто не подумает — но Харт-то этого не знает.  
\- Но я предупреждал вас. Просто смиритесь, - продолжает Анвин и расслабленно улыбается.  
Зато когда они оказываются в порту, а затем — внутри парома, Муни теряет всяких интерес к ним обоим. Увы, вместе с ней к ним теряет интерес добрая половина людей, с которыми им необходимо переговорить. Вместо них они разговаривают с Муни, которая от волнения и восторга периодически путает английский с арабским. Анвин наблюдает за этим некоторое время, и когда два языка начинают уравниваться по процентному соотношению, опускается рядом с Муни и прерывает её болтовню, повернув лицом к себе.  
\- Лисёнок, - мягко начинает он, - ты опять смешала два язык в один. Я понимаю, что тебе хочется узнать всё и сразу, но постарайся говорить повнимательнее, хорошо?  
В мире есть мало вещей, которые Гарри может назвать очаровательными. Очень мало. И ни одна из них не касается ни детей, ни темы родительства. Но приходится признать, что Анвин в роли родителя — зрелище порой именно что очаровательное.  
Муни согласно кивает и продолжает болтать, снизив, однако, скорость словесного потока. Анвин ласково треплет её по макушке и встаёт.  
От полного срыва их с Гарри рабочего процесса болтовнёй дочери Анвина их спасает капитан судна, который понимает, что дело плохо и предлагает отвести Муни на мостик.  
\- Папа! - очередное восклицание, полное восторга. - Можно?!  
\- Забирайте, - посмеиваясь, машет рукой Анвин. - Только смотрите, чтобы она не нажала на что-то, на что нельзя нажимать, - просит он.  
\- Понял вас, - отвечает мужчина. - Поднимайтесь, когда закончите. Вас проводят.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Гэри. Им в любом случае нужно будет общаться с капитаном по завершению всех разговоров здесь.  
Без аккомпанемента болтовки Муни они заканчивают довольно быстро. Когда они направляются в сторону капитанского мостика, Гарри интересуется:  
\- Вы всегда отпускаете ребёнка гулять с незнакомцами? - Он, скорее, иронизирует, чем говорит серьёзно. Но немного серьёзности, всё же, есть.  
\- А похоже на то? - хмыкает Анвин. - Этот незнакомец работает на вас. Насколько я знаю ваш подход к работе, это значит, что он надежный человек без подозрительных склонностей и пристрастий. И если бы что-то было не так, вы бы сами мне об этом сказали, несмотря на то, что он стоял рядом.  
Когда Анвин начинает объяснять причины некоторых своих действий вот так, Гарри становится немного не по себе. Потому что Анвин каким-то образом понимает его, и Харт, получается, наивно заблуждается насчет того, что его сложно считать. И это не самое приятное открытие.  
\- То есть это я отправил вашу дочь вместе с ним?  
\- Я этого не говорил, - улыбается Гэри.  
Харт сам не знает, что на него нашло и чего это он взъелся.  
С Муни, конечно, всё в порядке — когда они выходят на мостик, она сидит, склонившись над пультом управления и с важным видом изучает его.  
Пока Харт общается с капитаном (тут Анвин ему не нужен совершенно), Муни указывает на разные кнопки и мониторы, и рассказывает Гэри, что, где и зачем. Половину она явно выдумала сама, но Анвин никогда не имел ничего против полета фантазии дочери.  
Спустя полчаса они выходят из порта. Муни снова переключает всё своё внимание на Гарри, как на более интересную жертву (в силу её новизны, конечно).  
\- Мистер Харт, а вы ещё погуляете с нами? - Спрашивает она.  
\- Муни, мистер Харт — очень занятой человек... - начинает было Анвин, которому правда неудобно за такой детский напор. Вдруг Харт не сможет отказать и ему придётся плестись с ними на набережную и вместе с Эггси следить, чтобы Муни не шлёпнулась в океан, увлекшись погоней за чайками.  
\- На самом деле, я могу составить вам компанию. Если вы не против, - едва приподняв уголки губ , говорит он, с тонкой иронией взглянув на Анвина.  
\- Я только за. Мисс Муни — и подавно. Но вам снова придётся взять её за руку.  
Теперь настаёт черед Анвина смотреть на Гарри с тонкой (нет) иронией.  
О, месть сладка.  
Пока они идут к набережной, Муни решает продолжить допрашивать Гарри. Анвин начинает размышлять о том, что он мог бы говорить дочери, какие вопросы следует задавать Гарри Харту. Например, интересуют ли его девушки, или только парни? Состоит ли он в постоянных отношениях, или, может быть, даже в браке? Как звали того парня, о котором он рассказывал? Хотя... Лучше не просить шестилетнего ребёнка задавать такие вопросы.  
Хм. Ему самому не стоит даже хотеть задавать такие вопросы.  
-А где вы живёте? - Тем временем спрашивает свои вопросы Муни.  
-В Лондоне. Это в Великобритании.  
-Я знаю! Папа там родился. И я была там тоже. И мы поедем туда летом, к тёте Джейн. Чтобы я хорошо говорила перед школой, да, папа?  
Ну да, помимо того, что Муни выпытывает информацию, она ещё и профессионально её сливает.  
-Именно так, - подтверждает Анвин.  
-А у вас есть собачка? А кошечка? А дети?  
-Ничего из перечисленного.  
-Вы живёте совсем один?  
-Выходит, что да.  
-А вам не скучно?  
-Нисколечки, - уверяет Гарри.  
А Анвин, кажется, получает ответ на один из интересующих (нет-нет, вовсе нет) его вопросов. Кажется, дочь только что заслужила мороженое.  
Муни и Гарри также успевают обсудить любимое мороженое. Муни любит клубничное, Гарри — шоколадное, Анвин, которого тоже заставили отвечать — со вкусом жвачки, то, которое ядрёного голубого цвета. А ещё любимый цвет, любимое время года и любимого сказочного персонажа. Правда, Муни, у которой затянувшийся период любви к местным легендам, называет кого-то, кого Гарри, конечно, не знает. А Гарри называет Галахада, и Эггси думает, что это очень... милый выбор. После этого Харту в общих чертах приходится передать суть Легенды о Короле Артуре. И Анивн понимает, что, скорее всего, с него потребуют в качестве сказки на ночь сегодня вечером.  
Так они добираются до набережной. Гарри и Эггси садятся на лавочку на променаде, Муни уносится гоняться по песку. Гарри вздыхает с явным облегчением.  
-Простите за это. Но я предупреждал, - говорит Анвин.  
-Всё в порядке. Вы действительно предупреждали. Видимо, у меня просто мало опыта в детской болтовне, поэтому я быстро утомляюсь.  
-У вас есть время отдохнуть. Это надолго, - следя глазами за дочерью, говорит Анвин. - Вы говорили, что у вас прорва работы. Я думал, вы сразу полетите обратно, как в прошлый раз.  
Это не вопрос, но вопрос.  
-Так и есть. Но ближайшие три-четыре дня моё личное присутствие в Лондоне не является необходимостью.  
-А. И вы решили провести их в этой невыносимой Африке? - Хмыкает Анвин. Он понимает в чем дело. Он видит, как Харт с явным наслаждением подставился мягкому зимнему свету солнца. - Это именно то, о чем я вас предупреждал, мистер Харт.  
-То, что в Лондоне отвратительная погода, не делает меня фанатом Африки. Но я готов признать, что вы были правы — зимой здесь действительно весьма приятно.  
-Неужели, - тянет Анвин, позволяя себе немного попаясничать. Самую малость. Бросив короткий взгляд в сторону Харта, он ловит на себе его почти что весёлый взгляд и улыбается, возвращая взгляд к пляжу, где Муни уже гонялась с какими-то детьми.  
Некоторое время они сидят в расслабленной тишине — Анвин наблюдает за дочерью, Харт смотрит на океан и, грешным делом, размышляет о том, что именно в этом городе и именно зимой не так уж плохо — тепло, спокойно, довольно по-европейски. Но нет. Недостаточно. Но прямо сейчас — да, совсем неплохо.  
-Я хотел попросить вас о небольшой услуге, - вспомнив, о чем хотел поговорить, обращается к Анвину Гарри.  
-Мм? Я весь внимание, - отзывается Гэри, продолжая, однако, наблюдать за дочерью. - Но от неё лучше надолго взгляд не отводить.  
-Уверен, что вы способны быть достаточно внимательным и без зрительного контакта, - соглашается Харт. - Мне нужно купить подарок для друга. Она одержима разного рода нативным южноамериканским антиквариатом, но явно исчерпала ресурс того, что ей может предложить Южная Америка. Думаю, ей может прийтись по вкусу здешнее...  
Харт запинается.  
-Старьё? - Приходит на помощь Анвин.  
-Да. Именно.  
Гэри смеётся.  
-Без проблем. Уж в поисках старья в этом городе я точно могу быть полезен.  
-Я не отниму у вас много времени.  
-Эй. Вы же тратили на меня своё время в Лондоне, - сверкнув в сторону Харта строгим взглядом (совершенно также, каким пару раз сверкал на дочь), говорит Гэри. - Немало, кстати, времени. Считайте это просто ответной услугой, если вам так будет удобнее. Завтра?  
Судя по проскользнувшей резкой интонации, каких в голосе Анвина обычно не водится, Гарри умудрился его задеть. Интересно.  
-Если это удобно для вас.  
-Ага, - коротко кивает Анвин.  
Действительно задел.  
-Гэри.  
-М? - Анвин косится на Харта и натыкается на его прямой смеющийся взгляд.  
-Что вас так задело?  
Что Харт уяснил уже очень давно — так это то, что в некоторых случаях вопросы, заданные прямо, работают эффективнее всего.  
-Вы серьёзно думаете, что я не потрачу на то, чтобы помочь вам в чем бы то ни было, немного своего времени, после того, что вы сделали для меня пару месяцев назад?  
Не стоило этого говорить. И раздражаться не стоило. Стоило просто как обычно списать всё на патологическую вежливость и церемонность Харта и как обычно пропустить всё, не относящееся к делу, мимо ушей. Но Анвин эмоционально нестабилен, и хоть большую часть времени способен держать себя в руках — но не всегда. Вот сейчас, черт возьми, он себя не удержал. Потому что ну что за херня?! Он глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает. Харт справа от него качает головой.  
-Я сделал для вас что-то настолько значительное в тот день? - Интересуется он. Анвин явно не держит себя в руках — и это хороший момент, чтобы продолжить неудобный разговор и заставить сказать его что-то ещё. Они начали эту игру уже очень давно, на самом деле — выискивать бреши в четко выстроенной защите друг друга и пользоваться ими, чтобы узнать немного больше. И так, раз за разом, крупинка за крупинкой, складывать в голове реальный образ человека перед собой, а не того, кем тот хочет казаться. Харт осознал это и пока решил не разбираться с причинами, а принять как данность. Осознал ли то же Анвин? Судя по тому, как он порой себя вёл — да.  
-Ну, вы убедили меня, что эту херню реально как-то пережить, - всё ещё раздраженно отвечает Гэри. На самом деле, сейчас он уже больше раздражен на самого себя за то, что не сумел вовремя заткнуться.  
А Харт слышит из его уст первое слово, которое с натяжкой, но можно назвать ругательным.  
-Гэри, у вас двое детей. Вы бы пережили это и без меня.  
Хоть у Харта и нет детей, но он вполне способен понять, что природный инстинкт защищать потомство силен даже у человека и способен вытянуть из очень глубокого болота. Не из каждого, конечно, но...  
Реакция Анвина на эти слова, однако, была неожиданной. Он совсем уж яростно затряс головой и твёрдо произнёс:  
-Нет. Дети тут вообще ни при чем. Мы закрываем эту тему. Завтра у меня полно свободного времени и мы пойдём, и найдём какое-нибудь стоящее старьё для вашей подруги. Но вы не будете называть старьё старьём, когда мы будем внутри антикварных магазинов, потому что это то слово, которое люди, работающие там, могут опознать, даже не зная английского, и нас выгонят взашей и больше никогда не пустят внутрь. Идёт?  
-Договорились, - кивает Харт.  
-Тогда просто позвоните мне, когда будете готовы.  
Прежняя расслабленность между ними так и не устанавливается. У Анвина начинает ныть голова, да и ветер поднимается, делая посиделки у океана уже совсем не такими приятными, так что они прощаются — Гарри направляется в сторону отеля, а Анвин идёт ловить Муни.  
Вечером Эггси, конечно, проклинает себя за то, что не сдержался. И не извинишься ведь — потому что очевидно, что это только спровоцирует неловкость. И, возможно, новую волну препирательств. Поэтому придётся сделать вид, что ничего не было. Анвин отчаянно не любит такой подход, но делать нечего. Сам виноват.  
На следующее утро он «сдаёт» детей Адель, которая на днях практически потребовала привести внуков к себе, потому что давно их не видела. Собственно, когда звонит Харт, он всё ещё торчит в родительском доме и болтает с Адель и младшим из его двух старший братьев, который прилетел из Франции и которого он просто обожает за это его вечное легкомысленное дурачество.  
Идёт на встречу с Хартом он в куда более приподнятом настроении, чем с утра и тем более — чем вчера после прощания с Гарри.  
И Харт заводит разговор о вчерашнем сразу после приветствия. Ну блин, ну кто так делает.  
Очевидно, что дотошный Харт, умолчать и замять что-то для которого — невыполнимая миссия.  
-Это настолько вас напрягает? - Усмехнувшись, интересуется Харт.  
-Ага, - согласно кивает Гэри, потому что глупо отрицать очевидное.  
-Вам всё равно придётся меня выслушать, - сообщает ему Гарри и сразу продолжает, - я понимаю, что за последнее время наши с вами отношения несколько вышли за рамки просто рабочих. Я не имею ничего против этих изменений, напротив, они мне весьма приятны. Думаю, это взаимно, потому что вы явно не способны долго общаться с человеком, который вас утомляет или раздражает, терпя его из вежливости.  
Подзуживает, гад. Эггси не сдерживает ухмылки, но послушно молчит — Гарри явно не закончил.  
-В связи с этим я мог бы и опустить некоторые свои... слишком формальные повадки, касающиеся правил хорошего тона и вежливости, из тех, что и задели вас вчера. Но мне необходимо некоторое время, чтобы перестроится. Поэтому давайте договоримся — в следующий раз не принимайте подобное на свой счет и держите в голове, что я говорю так просто по привычке, а не потому что считаю, что вы не можете выделить для встречи со мной немного своего личного времени.  
Эггси прекрасно осведомлен о том, что Харт хорош в переговорах — но всё равно впечатлён, потому что конкретно, лично на него он этот свой навык никогда не направлял.  
И, кажется, Харт, пусть и такими окольными путями, только что назвал их если не друзьями, то приятелями.  
-Ваши, как вы выразились, повадки, действительно иногда раздражают, - ворчит Анвин.  
-Вы не одиноки в этом, - слегка улыбается Харт и смотрит на Анвина с явным ожиданием подтверждения, что тот всё понял и на всё согласен.  
-Замётано, - кивает Гэри. - Простите, что взбесился вчера. Я всё ещё слегка... не в себе. Иногда. И вам больше никогда не стоит смешивать в одном разговоре моих детей и тему того, что мне надо пережить. Ладно?  
-Хорошо, Гэри. Приношу свои извинения.  
-Ой, кончайте, а? - закатывает глаза Анвин, потому что это опять патологическая-вежливость-Гарри-Харта.  
-Уже закончил, - уверяет его Харт.  
-И вообще, мы не за этим встретились. Я сомневаюсь, что вам нужен какой-то отчаянный хлам с лёгким благородным флёром плесени, так?  
-Верно. Мне нужно что-то, что уже привели в порядок. Но так, что признаки возраста были сохранены. Но без плесени.  
-Ага. Понял. Пойдёмте.  
Эггси мог бы сразу же просто отвести Гарри в магазин к Амиру, но он так давно не шарился по местным антикварным, что успел немного соскучится — поэтому сперва они с Гарри идут в одно довольно старое место, у которого сменился владелец после смерти прежнего. Прежнего владельца Анвин помнил с детства — тот постоянно подкармливал его печеньем, которое пекла его жена, когда приходил поговорить с Амиром и Эггси оказывался в магазине.  
Пока Анвин отвлекает внимание чрезвычайно болтливого продавца на себя, Гарри с изрядной долей скепсиса и даже брезгливости на лице оглядывает пространство комнаты, бессистемно заставленной чем попало. Тут есть лампы, посуда, разномастная мебель, статуэтки, но всё это покрыто изрядным слоем пыли, и Харт явно не собирается трогать что-либо внутри помещения.  
-Скажите мне, что не во всех местах, куда вы хотите меня вести, такие проблемы с поддержанием чистоты, - просит Харт, когда они выходят из магазина.  
-Ну... я надеюсь?  
Анвин намеренно напускает в голос неуверенности, но решает сжалиться, когда слышит страдальческий вздох Харта.  
-Я шучу, Гарри. На самом деле, при прошлом хозяине с чистотой тут всё было в порядке. Давайте зайдём в ещё одно место — я сам там ни разу не был, поэтому это скорее для удовлетворения моего любопытства, а потом я отведу вас в магазин, в котором я точно уверен.  
-Хорошо, - соглашается Гарри и продолжает путь следом за Анвином. - Кажется, вы неплохо в этом разбираетесь. Но судя по тому, как неуважительно вы именуете антиквариат, дело не в страстном им увлечении.  
-Кое-кто из близких этим занимается, - коротко поясняет Анвин, легонько подхватывая Харта под локоть и утягивая в узкий переулок, в котором находится следующий магазин, - поэтому я немного осведомлен в вопросе.  
Следующее место не приходится по душе ни Гарри, ни Эггси, поэтому Анвин ведёт Гарри в магазин к Амиру.  
Кажется, когда они входят в магазин, Гарри вздыхает с облегчением — в помещении с высоким потолком светло, свежо и чисто. Амир всегда очень внимательно относился к чистоте. В детстве он запрещал Эггси даже есть в зале, прогоняя его в кабинет на втором этаже.  
В зале два работника Амира — и хоть Анвин и говорит, что незачем отвлекать того от работы, он всё равно появляется со второго этажа, видимо, услышав его голос.  
Гарри наблюдает за их приветствием с хорошо скрываемым недоумением, а после, когда Анвин знакомит их с Амиром, вежливо улыбается и жмет мужчине руку.  
-Вам придётся подключить свой французский, Гарри. Ладно?  
-Я постараюсь, - слегка морщась, обещает Харт.  
-У Гарри не слишком хорошо с французским, но он сказал, что постарается справиться с этим. Подберёшь что-нибудь для него? - Обращается он к Амиру по-французски. Тот задумчиво оглядывает Харта и кивает.  
Амир хорош в своём деле. Он уважает вещи, которые попадают к нему в руки, он действительно заботиться о них и он умеет подбирать им правильных хозяев. Конечно, Гарри ищет подарок. Но это Гарри ищет подарок. А значит, Амир найдёт что-то, что может подарить только такой человек, как Харт.  
Амир и Гарри отправляются в прогулку по залу, негромко переговариваясь. Анвин плюхается на малинового цвета банкетку в углу помещения и с улыбкой наблюдает. Он не знает, почему ему так приятно наблюдать за тем, как эти двое общаются, и отмечать явную заинтересованность Амира которая значит, что Гарри Харт — не самая лёгкая задачка, и то, как вежливый скепсис Гарри постепенно сменяется такой... недоверчивой заинтересованностью, что совершенно очаровательно. Анвину приходится пару раз подходить к ним, чтобы помочь Харту с его французским, но в целом он и сам совсем неплохо справляется.  
В итоге они находят несколько предметов для Гарри. Явно больше, чем тот изначально планировал. Анвин помогает Амиру завернуть всё в защитную плёнку и упаковать в коробки, почти что ревниво отобрав это право у его помощников.  
-Неужели соскучился, сын? - Спрашивает Амир, продолжая говорить по-французски. Он бы выглядел очень серьёзным — но Эггси видит улыбку, спрятанную в уголках губ.  
-Ну может быть чуть-чуть, - посмеивается Анвин. - Но только по упаковке. Я помню, как ты заставлял меня протирать пыль, когда я не мог решить примеры по арифметике. Так себе воспитательный метод.  
-Но считать же ты научился, - невозмутимо говорит Амир, заставляя Эггси рассмеяться. С тех пор, когда Гэри начал жить отдельно, их отношения с Амиром явно стали теплее.  
Когда Гарри и Эггси со всеми прощаются и выходят из магазина, Анвин ожидает вопросов. Судя по взгляду Харта, тот прекрасно слышал их разговор. Но он ни о чем не спрашивает, потому что решает, что ещё один расходящийся со здравым смыслом факт об Анвине — это слишком.  
-Ну что, цель достигнута? - уточняет Анвин, с облегчением не дождавшись вопроса.  
-Более чем. Это... довольно впечатляюще.  
-Амир — лучший в своём деле. Возможно, даже в масштабах страны, - говорит Анвин. Он вовсе никого не хвалит, это всего-лишь голые факты. - Надо поймать для вас такси.  
-Пожалуй.  
Они расстаются на этой же улице. Гарри, прежде чем сесть в машину, оборачивается к Гэри и думает над фразой, которую уместно было сказать, но Анвин успевает первым.  
-Если понадоблюсь — вы знаете, где меня найти. Теперь это верно даже для моего домашнего адреса, - улыбается он.  
-Звоните, если будете в Лондоне, - просто говорит Харт, возвращая ответную улыбку. А потом садится в машину и уезжает.  
Почему-то Анвин хочет, чтобы он понадобился Гарри побыстрее.


	8. Эблис

Бойся своих желаний. Одно из главных правил всей жизни, которое стоило бы запомнить всем живущим на земле. И Гэри Анвин помнил, вроде бы. Но вот когда он желал понадобиться Харту побыстрее — явно про него забыл.  
Примерно в феврале компания Гарри начинает строительство. В марте появляются проблемы с документами, сначала мелкие, ещё, и ещё, и ещё парочка посерьёзнее - и все вместе они становятся фатальными к концу месяца.  
Нехорошее предчувствие появляется у Гэри, как только он видит номер Харта на дисплее телефона. Сейчас десять утра – несусветная рань по меркам Гарри, а значит, что-то неладно.  
\- Скажите, что у вас нет работы, которую вы не можете отложить. И что вы не в пустыне, - сразу после приветствия говорит Харт. Ага, дело плохо.  
\- Я в Танжере. Отложить работу я не могу, но могу привезти с собой. Насколько всё плохо?  
-Достаточно плохо. Вы нужны мне сегодня же.  
Анвин задумчиво мычит. На нём двое детей как минимум до завтра, потому что Тамила, которая сейчас дистанционно училась на первом курсе, эти дни занята учебой.  
-На мне дети. Завтра вечером — самое ближайшее из возможного. Рабат, Касабланка?  
-Рабат.  
-Переназначайте переговоры и пришлите мне сканы документов, если такие есть. Это же снова переговоры, да?  
-Да, - вздыхает Харт. - Хорошо, Гэри. У вас случайно нет знакомых юристов, которые разбираются в разрешительной документации по строительству в этой... стране.  
Дела плохи. Харт явно едва не ввернул очень крепкое словцо.  
-У меня — нет. Но я уверен, что знаю, у кого есть.  
-Замечательно. И что бы я без вас делал?  
-Хм, очевидно, вы бы не строили железную дорогу в Марокко, - со смехом отвечает Анвин.  
-Я пришлю вам название и адрес отеля. И документы, - с улыбкой в голосе говорит Харт.  
Они прощаются и Гэри тут же звонит Амиру — не отцу, а старшему брату.  
«Кто вообще придумал называть первого сына в честь отца?!» - почти что думает Эггси, а потом вспоминает, что его сына зовут Габриэль.  
Амир выслушивает его и обещает прислать несколько контактов. Как всегда коротко и по существу. Анвин благодарит, прощается и со вздохом смотрит на ноутбук, который писком сообщил о новом сообщении от Харта.  
-Нет, - говорит он ноутбуку, - сначала я накормлю детей.  
Следующим вечером он приезжает в Рабат. Харт снимает ему номер в каком-то, по меркам Анвина, смехотворно дорогом отеле. Ковровые дорожки в коридорах такие чистые и мягкие, а постель такая белоснежная, что Эггси чувствует себя неуютно.  
-А нельзя было как-то поскромнее? - Интересуется он.  
-Нет. Я живу здесь, и вы нужны мне рядом.  
Ну конечно.  
Анвин не удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза.  
-По дороге я перевёл ещё часть того, что вы мне отправили. Отправлю вам, как только подключусь с здешней сети. Тут же хороший интернет, и поэтому вы тут окопались?  
-Да, а также тут нормальная ванная комната, уборка номеров каждый день, доставка еды в номер и вполне сносное вино.  
-Лучше бы у вас был дворецкий, - язвит Анвин.  
Харт фыркает, но лицо его проясняется. Он уже не выглядит мрачнее Волан-де-Морта, как выглядел, когда они только встретились с Эггси в холле.  
-Вы связывались с юристами, контакты которых я вам отправил?  
-Будет здесь завтра. Звучит довольно профессионально, хотя сомневаюсь, что его знаний английского хватит для переговоров.  
-Английский ему нужен, чтобы договариваться с клиентами. Для перевода во время переговоров у вас есть я, - напоминает Анвин.  
-Вы что, ревнуете? - С нескрываемой иронией во взгляде интересуется Харт.  
-Ещё чего, - фыркает Анвин, - помогаю вам не путать профессии, вот и всё. Ну что, посвятите меня в курс дела?..  
Итак, дела действительно были плохи. Несколько ошибок со стороны марокканского правительства, несколько ошибок со стороны юристов компании Гарри в сочетании дали фатальный результат. Нужно было получать кучу дополнительных разрешительных документов, а некоторые, уже имеющиеся — переделывать. И сделать всё нужно было за месяц — потому что через месяц с небольшим начинался Рамадан, а это, как и сказал Гэри Харту, самое херовое время чтобы улаживать рабочие вопросы.  
У них начинаются очень тяжелые рабочие будни. Они ездят по встречам, в министерства, в оплоты бюрократии, по вечерам Анвин переводит Харту документы прямо вслух с листа, они обсуждают с Камалем, который, слава Богам, оказался действительно хорошим юристом, оптимальный план дальнейших действий. Потом Гарри и Гэри расходятся по номерам и с утра всё начинается снова. Ах да. Ночами Гэри делает остальную свою работу.  
Дома, в Танжере, в особо загруженные дни он спасается долгими пробежками и плаванием. Плавает он прямо в океане. И зимой тоже — для этого у него есть гидрокостюм. Это здорово расслабляет и разгружает голову. И на третий день работы в таком темпе он понимает, что это ему жизненно необходимо. К счастью, это до нелепости дорогой отель. Тут есть и бассейн, и тренажерный зал. Океан, конечно, нравится Анвину куда больше — но он не в том положении, чтобы воротить нос. Тем более что бассейн гигантский и абсолютно пустой.  
В середине второй недели они идут в номер Харта с новой кипой документов, кучей мыслей и информации. Анвину кажется, что если он не сделает перерыв, у него реально взорвётся голова. Поэтому он останавливается у своего номера (номер Харта — дальше по коридору), и говорит:  
-Так. Мне нужен час. Иначе что-нибудь случится. Взрыв головы. Отёк мозга. Ещё какая-нибудь Авада Кедавра.  
Харт оборачивается и смотрит на него, изогнув бровь. Он любит так делать. Выглядит несколько манерно, но ему чертовски идёт.  
-Хорошо, Гэри. Приходи, как будешь готов.  
В какой-то момент, как-то незаметно они перешли на менее церемонный тон в общении друг с другом — оказалось, что все эти совершенно бессмысленные уже «выканья» только больше утомляют, и обоюдно было решено оставить всё так. Анвину всё ещё немного непривычно было слышать, как Харт обращается к нему вот так вот просто, но и до странного приятно.  
Гэри просто кивает и исчезает в номере.  
На обратном пути из бассейна он, конечно, сталкивается с Хартом в коридоре.  
-Прошло два часа. Я намеревался хладнокровно тебя разбудить, - сообщает Харт, с вопросительным выражением окидывая Анвина взглядом.  
Анвин одет в мягкие спортивные штаны и майку без рукавов, через одно плечо у него перекинуто полотенце, а мокрые светлые волосы торчат во все стороны. Ну, это лучше, чем если бы он был в халате. Хорошо, что он не любитель разгуливать в халате где бы то ни было.  
Но для Харта и такой вид Гэри весьма, хм, экзотичен. Благодаря штанам, например, он может заметить крепкие мышцы на бедрах, а благодаря майке без рукавов — очень впечатляющий рельеф на плечах. И это притом, что в более закрытой одежде мальчишка кажется почти что тощим.  
Харт осознаёт, что пялится. Гэри, то ли не замечая, то ли игнорируя, то ли полагая, что Харт просто ТАК СИЛЬНО ожидает от него ответа, тем временем поясняет:  
-Я был в бассейне. Видимо, не уследил за временем. Прости.  
-В бассейне? - Снова эта изогнутая бровь.  
-Ну да. Он тут есть. Шикарный, огромный и пустой, - говорит Анвин, открывая дверь в номер.  
-Вот видишь. Плюсы в до глупости дорогих отелях всё же есть.  
Анвин хмыкает.  
-Пять минут?  
-Можешь не переодеваться.  
-Честно — даже не собирался.  
«Очень хорошо», - думает про себя Харт. И это очень плохо.  
Анвин стучится в его номер даже меньше, чем через пять минут — он только кинул полотенце, взял ноутбук и попытался расчесаться (безуспешно).  
Гарри впускает его внутрь, Анвин протискивается в приоткрытую дверь, практически притираясь к Харту. Без какой-либо задней мысли. Хотя сам Гэри в этом не уверен. Он устраивается в мягком кресле, которое уже зовёт «своим», Гарри садится в кресло напротив. Анвин чувствует себя куда лучше — тело приятно гудит от физической нагрузки, мысли явно стали яснее. Только плечо зудит неприятной болью, намекая ему, что он немного перестарался — ему не стоило либо столько плавать, либо висеть на брусьях. Скорее всего, второе. Гэри слегка морщится и на автомате мнёт зудящее болью место.  
Гарри занят разглядыванием его почти неприлично острых ключиц.  
-Итак, ты плаваешь, - заключает он и это явно не лучшая его реплика.  
-Да, со мной такое случается.  
-И достаточно хорошо, чтобы два часа проторчать в бассейне?  
-Обычно я плаваю в океане.  
Это определённо значит, что достаточно хорошо.  
-Мистер Харт, мне жаль это говорить, но нам с тобой надо работать, - улыбается Эггси и протягивает руку ладонью вверх, чтобы Харт подал ему документы.  
Харт со вздохом передаёт ему кипу бумаг.  
К завершению второго часа Анвин уже почти лежит в глубоком кресле, перекинув ноги через один подлокотник и упёршись спиной в другой и читает с листа совершенно монотонным ровным голосом. В сочетании со скучным содержанием и общей усталостью Харта, эффект от такого чтения просто убийственный. Чтобы ненароком не заснуть и продолжать улавливать смысл, Харту, как это не удивительно, необходимо отвлечься. Поэтому он... ну да, рассматривает Анвина. Тот сидит к нему правым боком и раз за разом на автомате потирает плечо. Гарри впервые видит шрам на руке Анвина целиком, и это размеры — от локтя до самого верха плеча довольно... впечатляющие. Несмотря на довольно развитую мускулатуру, а такой позе кажется, что Анвин весь состоит из выпирающих косточек — Гарри отчетливо видит плавное полукружье лопатки, волну шейных позвонков, начинающуюся чуть ниже линии роста волос, косточку акромиона на плече, такую острую, что она так и напрашивается на укус.  
На этом моменте Харт себя обрывает. Боже, надо было снять кого-нибудь перед отлётом из Лондона и хорошенько потрахаться. Вот они — ошибки планирования.  
Он решает, что третьего часа этого монотонного чтения идеально поставленным монотонным голосом он не выдержит — да и Гэри потихоньку начинал хрипеть. Поэтому он меняет тему, говоря то, что пришло ему на ум, пока он рассматривал выпирающие анвиновы кости. Ну, кроме того, что ему нужно было хорошенько потрахаться, а он этого не сделал.  
-Гэри, а не скажешь ли ты мне, сколько раз в день ты ешь?  
Анвин замолкает, пару раз моргает, откладывает документы и задумчиво смотрит на Харта.  
-Ну... завтракаем мы вместе...  
Завтракают они всегда вместе, потому что, даже несмотря на то, что Харт не назначает встречи раньше полудня, Анвину всё равно приходится следить за тем, чтобы тот не дрых слишком долго. Совместные завтраки в заранее обозначенное время — идеальный вариант, потому что если хмурый утренний Гарри не появляется в дверях номера Гэри вовремя, тот идёт ломиться к нему в целью его жестокой побудки. За эти дни Анвин окончательно убедился, что Гарри — безнадёжная «сова» и раньше второй чашки кофе с ним вообще лучше не пытаться разговаривать — он отвратительно сварлив.  
Но проблема в том, что на завтраках приёмы пищи Анвина в течении дня и кончаются. Он просто забывает. Когда он работает дома, даже если работы ужасно много, забывать не получается — либо Тамми прогоняет его из кабинета вниз, на кухню, либо он знает, что ему надо кормить детей — и ест вместе с ними. А тут как-то... так не выходит.  
-И?.. - приподнимает брови Харт, уже заранее понимая, что означает это молчание.  
-И всё, - бурчит Анвин, чувствуя себя ну точь-в-точь как провинившийся ребёнок.  
-А потом будут говорить, что работа со мной едва не довела тебя до истощения, - ворчит Харт, встаёт и направляется к телефону, стоящему на рабочем столе. Снимает трубку, набирает номер, и, пока ждёт ответа, обращается к Анвину:  
-У тебя же нет никаких аллергий?  
-Нет, - отвечает Анвин, - ты что, собрался меня кормить?  
Но Харт игнорирует его вопрос, пользуясь тем, что на том конце взяли трубку. Закончив разговор, он садится обратно в кресло под внимательным взглядом Анвина.  
-Если ты не можешь за этим проследить, за этим буду следить я. Я же не хочу, чтобы ты свалился в голодный обморок посреди какой-нибудь слишком важной встречи.  
Анвин фыркает, но возразить ему явно нечего.  
-Кроме того, мой мозг отказывается воспринимать такой рабочий ритм без хоть каких-нибудь вливаний алкоголя, - продолжает Гарри.  
-Вы собрались напиться, мистер Харт? - намеренно напыщенно, но с явным весельем в голосе интересуется Анвин.  
-К сожалению, это у меня вряд ли получится, - я искренним тяжелым вздохом говорит Харт. - Давай поработаем последние двадцать минут.  
Когда из ресторана отеля привозят всё, заказанное Хартом, в том числе три, черт возьми, бутылки красного сухого, Анвин смотрит на Гарри ну очень выразительно.  
-Некоторые твои предубеждения по поводу аристократов всё же можно перенести на меня, - правильно истолковав его взгляд, и тонко улыбнувшись, говорит Гарри. Официанта службы обслуживания номеров он отпустил изящным взмахом руки с зажатой в пальцах купюрой и сам расставлял на столе тарелки и приборы. И бокалы для вина. Причем он сначала ставит бокал справа от тарелки Анвина, и только потом интересуется:  
-Составите мне компанию, мистер Анвин?  
Надо же. Гарри умеет паясничать.  
-Если только чуть-чуть, - осторожно соглашается Анвин, - ты намекаешь на то, что ты глушишь вино с первого класса, а то и с дошкольной группы?  
Анвину правда искренне интересно.  
Гарри отмечает, насколько богаче на вольности стал лексикон Гэри, как только они перешли на более неформальный стиль при личном общении. В некоторых его фразах явно проскакивали отголоски лондонского кокни и это было до удивительного очаровательно.  
-С девяти лет, насколько я помню. Естественно, разбавленное водой.  
-То есть это для тебя — почти что виноградный сок?  
-К счастью, не совсем. Но довольно близко.  
Анвин хмыкает. Он не может похвастаться такой стойкостью к алкоголю.  
Гарри тем временем бегло смотрит на этикетку первого поднятого им вина и, видимо, удовлетворённый, открывает его.  
-Ешь, Гэри, - говорит он ему, одновременно наполняя его, а затем и свой бокал примерно на треть.  
-Ты заказал мне еды и накрыл на стол. Это странно, - озвучивает свои мысли Анвин. Обычно это он всех кормит. - Но мило. Благодарю.  
-На здоровье, - улыбается Гарри, садясь за стол.  
Еда вкусная. Анвин вдруг обнаруживает, что он очень голоден, но он честно старается не торопиться, потому что по другую сторону стола Харт, преисполненный церемонности и достоинства, с невероятным изяществом неторопливо поедает стейк. Анвин вовсе не хочет казаться варваром на его фоне.  
Когда Харт поднимает бокал с вином, Анвин вспоминает про свой такой же. Возможно, разумнее было бы не пить. Но он же поел. И он не собирается пить много. Да, даже несмотря на то, что вино в его бокале, которое он отпивает после того, как они с Гарри взаимно салютуют друг другу бокалами, откровенно вкусное.  
Анвин думал, что вкусного вина не существует в природе.  
Удивление, с которым он смотрит на бокал в своих руках после первого глотка, весьма очевидное, так что Харт говорит, явно довольный собой:  
-Ещё один плюс до глупости дорогих отелей.  
-Мне нужно сказать, что ты был прав, а я нет?  
Харт скромно пожимает плечами, делая ещё один глоток вина. Анвин делает глоток из своего бокала — почти что бездумно, будто отзеркалив действие Харта, и говорит:  
-Ты был прав, а я нет.  
-Благодарю, - с мягким смешком отвечает на это Харт и поднимается с кресла, чтобы убрать со стола пустые тарелки. Анвин было подрывается со своего места, чтобы помочь, но Гарри его останавливает, - сядь, пожалуйста.  
Анвин выполняет — Харта вообще сложно ослушаться, когда он отдаёт прямые приказы вот так мягко, но безапелляционно. Просто сидеть и ничего не делать, попивая вино, когда за тобой... хм, ухаживают — очень странно. Гэри и подумать не мог, что он будет ощущать себя настолько странно в таком положении. Но неудобства или неловкости он не чувствует — наверное, за это нужно отдать должное Харту, который действует так, будто накрыть перед Анвином стол, налить ему вина, убрать со стола тарелки — это для него обычное дело. Будто бы он каждый божий день кормит Гэри ужином.  
К моменту, когда Харт заканчивает убирать со стола, бокал в руках Анвина уже пуст. Как, впрочем, и бокал Харта. Тот глазами указывает Анвину на его бокал, а затем на стол, очевидно, веля поставить тот на поверхность. Анвин не спорит — в конце концов, от такого количества он точно не напьётся в стельку.  
Вместо убранных тарелок на столе появляется блюдо с фруктами и сыром. Ну да, это не вовсе не аристократично — глушить вино без закуски. Анвин весело фыркает он этой мысли, пришедшей ему в голову и, стянув с тарелки виноградину, отправляет её в рот и расслабленно разваливается на кресле. Гарри, взглянув на него с налетом ворчливости, садится напротив, вытянув скрещенные ноги — и Гэри впервые видит его настолько расслабленным, пожалуй.  
-Это означает, что с работой мы на сегодня покончили, я правильно понимаю?  
-Очень на это надеюсь, - хмыкает Харт.  
-Как вам всем удалось так облажаться, не пояснишь?  
Вопрос, конечно, хреновый — Харт раздраженно морщится, и Гэри тут же признаёт свою ошибку.  
-Моей заслуги в этом нет, - тем не менее отвечает Гарри. - И я бы предпочел поговорить о чем-то другом.  
-Кажется, я плохо выбираю удачные темы, - замечает Гэри, и Харт, подлец, ухмыляется и согласно кивает. И снова выразительно смотрит на пустой бокал Анвина. Снова пустой. Как это получилось? - Нет, Гарри. Я не думаю, что третий бокал — хорошая идея. Нам ещё работать завтра.  
-Нам не надо работать завтра, Гэри. У нас выходной. Помнишь?  
-Серьёзно? - Анвин действительно удивлен, потому что совершенно потерял счет дням, а за их расписанием следит Харт. - Ладно. Но это — последний.  
-Как скажешь, - пожимает плечами Харт. - Ты настолько подвержен влиянию алкоголя?  
Он разливает вино по бокалам. Первую бутылку они опустошили.  
И с мягким, вежливым этим своим интересом смотрит на Анвина. Эггси не знает, почему этот взгляд на него так хорошо действует. Может, дело не во взгляде, а в том, что он уже капельку пьян. Самую малость.  
-Не то, чтобы, - пожимает он плечами и едва удерживается от того, чтобы не поморщится, когда правое плечо отзывается болью на слишком резкое движение. - Но я пью довольно редко, что явно повышает мою восприимчивость.  
У Анвина никогда не было этих разговоров про алкоголь, с обсуждением того, кто в какие неловкие или безумные ситуации попадал под его действием. Ему было не с кем это обсуждать — с Джимом он не мог этого обсудить, потому что все алкогольные приключения Анвина проходили в его присутствии, и в присутствии всей остальной компании Джима, а уже здесь, в Марокко... ну с кем он мог это обсудить? Уж явно не с Адель, Амиром или Тамилой. Его бы банально не поняли. Ну, Адель бы от души посмеялась бы, разве что.  
Наверное, поэтому его любопытство так разгорается в ответ.  
-А что насчет тебя? Насколько вино с девяти лет развивает сопротивляемость?  
-На самом деле, в некоторых ситуациях это очень досадно и неудобно, - признаётся Харт, - если я хочу напиваться медленно и со вкусом, то мне нужен «Негрони», «Черный русский», «Грязный мартини», на худой конец. Если быстро — то виски. Или абсент, смешанный с игристым.  
Анвин едва вином не давится. Но, справившись с этим, начинает смеяться.  
-Совсем неплохо развивает, стало быть.  
-Похоже на то. Но заслуга тут, мне кажется, не вина с девяти лет, а бурной молодости.  
-Ну, знаете, это не самая худшая заслуга. Заслуга моей бурной молодости в том, что я отношусь к количеству алкоголя с параноидальной осторожностью.  
-Я это заметил, - кивает Харт, потягиваясь и доставая до второй винной бутылки и орудуя над ней штопором, - то есть, дело не только в предполагаемой повышенной восприимчивости, - констатирует он. - И твой возраст ещё слишком мал, чтобы говорить так, будто молодость закончилась. Пощади мои нервы, - добавляет иронично, наливая себе вина и вопросительно глядя на Анвина.  
-Нет, этот раунд я лучше пропущу, - качает головой Анвин. - И буду щадить твои нервы, так и быть. А дело тут ещё и в том, что я не чувствую границу между «ещё нормально» и «совершенно точно больше не стоит». И судя по тому, что происходит, стоит мне позволить себе хоть немного больше моего лимита, граница эта ну очень тонкая. Практически неуловимая. Поэтому мне нужен перерыв, чтобы понять, как далеко я от лимита.  
Харт выглядит откровенно развеселившимся от этой новой подробности.  
А ещё он наконец чувствует, что способен расслабиться. Пусть чтобы опьянеть, ему необходимо куда больше, но приятное чувство беззаботности, в трезвом состоянии ему вообще недоступное, уже наступило. Он берёт бокал и откидывается на спинку кресла, и разглядывает Анвина с лёгкой полуулыбкой. Тот, судя по вспыхнувшему на скулах и плечах румянцу, либо вспомнил какую-то очень... интересную подробность из своей бурной, прости Господи, молодости, либо не такой трезвый, каким кажется. А может, и то, и то.  
Анвин действительно кое-что вспомнил. Он вспомнил, как однажды, в один из тех раз, когда он не только пропустил эту свою зыбкую границу, но и оставил её далеко позади, они с Джимом трахались в кабинке туалета в клубе. Это было очень грязно — к счастью, только в переносном смысле. Это не то, о чем стоит вспоминать, сидя напротив Харта в хлопковых штанах, хорошо обтягивающих бёдра. Но горечь от воспоминаний о Джиме куда сильнее отголосков возбуждения — и, пожалуй, он впервые благодарен за это.  
-Вспомнил что-то особенно интересное? - Ухмыляется Харт. Проницательная сволочь.  
-Да. Но для того, чтобы рассказывать такое вслух, я трезв, - честно отвечает Гэри.  
-Налить тебе вина? - С почти дьявольской улыбкой, участливо интересуется Харт.  
«А какого, собственно, черта?» - про себя думает Анвин, и кивает.  
Что ж, к завершению второй бутылки Гарри может с уверенностью подтвердить то, что трезвый Гэри превращается в изрядно захмелевшего на удивление резко.  
Гарри решает, что пока с Анвина хватит, и наливает себе вина, а ему — водички.  
В силу своего состояния Анвин перестаёт контролировать проявления дискомфорта — судя по тому, как он морщится от каждого неосторожного движения и то и дело трёт правое плечо — оно доставляет ему изрядное неудобство.  
Харт, наверное, тоже немного пьян, потому что, когда окончательно понимает, что больше не может на это смотреть, то говорит, прерывая их ленивый разговор о — как это не удивительно — клубах Лондона и о том, какими они были в молодость Гарри и какие они сейчас.  
-Я могу размять тебе плечо, - говорит он. - Станет легче.  
Анвин, кажется, не сразу замечает резкую смену темы, а когда замечает и улавливает смысл, смотрит на Харта удивлённо некоторое время своим совершенно расфокусированным взглядом, а потом согласно кивает.  
Гарри встаёт с кресла, уходит в ванную, чтобы слегка смахать ладони маслом для тела и, вернувшись и встав позади кресла Гэри, просит:  
-Сядь ровно.  
Тот послушно садится. Харт пальцем тянет лямку майки вниз, убирая её с плеча, и кладет прохладную ладонь на горячее плечо. Контраст такой сильный и неожиданный, что Анвин вздрагивает.  
-Больно? - Удивленно спрашивает Харт.  
-Холодно, - улыбается ему Анвин, откидывая голову на спинку кресла и поглядывая исподлобья.  
Харт кивает, и начинает мягкими, аккуратными движениями разогревать твёрдые, затёкшие мышцы под его ладонью.  
-Это какая-то травма?  
-Привычный вывих. Достался в наследство вместе со шрамом. Мне не следует перегружать плечо.  
-И ты плавал два часа, - ворчит Харт.  
-М-м, - с отрицательной интонацией мычит Анвин, — это брусья. Мне следовало быть осторожнее.  
-Что ещё ты умеешь, Гэри? - Хмыкнув, интересуется Харт, начиная разминать мышцы плеча круговыми движениями. Анвин прикрывает глаза и блаженно улыбается.  
-Это, пожалуй, всё, - явно сделав над собой усилие, чтобы сосредоточится и ответить, выговаривает Гэри.  
Харт улыбается, упирается большим пальцем в верхнюю часть плеча, остальными четырьмя уже ощутимо сжимая плечевую кость. Анвин выдыхает судорожно, выговаривает с тихим стоном:  
-Ёбаный боже.  
Гарри на несколько секунд натурально теряет дар речи, а потом смеётся. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот примерный семьянин, полиглот и спортсмен может грязно ругаться.  
-Ты не должен был этого слышать, - ворчит Анвин. - Но это охренительно хорошо, так что прости уж.  
-Ничего, Гэри. Не стесняйся, - всё ещё посмеивается Харт.  
Когда Гарри с ним заканчивает, Анвин чувствует себя как желе. Желе, к сожалению, мыслящее. И не сдерживающее своих порывов. Харт мягким движением возвращает лямку майки обратно на плечо Гэри, когда тот мягко ловит его за пальцы, привлекая внимание.  
Харт смотрит вниз. Анвин, запрокинув голову, смотрит на него снизу вверх взглядом одновременно кротким, серьёзным и пьяным.  
-Я должен кое-что тебе сказать, - сообщает он, разрывая прикосновение из пальцев.  
-Да?  
-Про Джима.  
Харт с самым участливым видом поднимает брови, обозначая, что внимательно его слушает.  
-Ты думаешь, что мы жили под одной крышей и он был мне как брат. Да?  
Кивок.  
-Всё не совсем так. Совсем не так. Вообще.  
-Вы были любовниками, - говорит за Анвина Харт, понимая, что он не произнесёт этого вслух сам.  
Тот закрывает глаза и кивает.  
Харт не знает, почему и зачем Анвин ему это рассказал. Но видит, что ему не далось это легко — и не само признание, а воспоминание. И в этом он может понять мальчишку.  
С этим признанием традиционно тут же возникает куча сопутствующих вопросов — например, каким образом Анвин завел здесь семью и детей, если в Лондоне у него был любовник, с которым он явно продолжал отношения, находясь в Марокко — потому что иначе он не переживал его смерть так тяжело. Может быть, Харт когда-то поймёт и это. Может быть. А заодно — то, почему он так хочет это понять.  
Но сейчас это, в общем-то, совсем не важно. Он легко касается пальцами макушки Анвина, гладит его по волосам коротким успокаивающим движением и обходит кресло, подхватывая со стола последнюю бутылку вина, открывая её, и наливая немного Анвину в бокал.  
-Выпей и иди спать.  
Анвин выглядит совсем сонным — и Гарри осознаёт, что тот, скорее всего, заснёт прямо в кресле, если просидит в нём ещё хотя бы десять минут. А вина он ему наливает, чтобы сонливость ненароком не ушла.  
Впрочем, то, что Гэри сонный, не мешает ему язвить:  
-Ты что, меня отшиваешь? - спрашивает он, подняв брови.  
Харт бы поинтересовался, какого черта Гэри имеет в виду, спрашивая об этом, пусть и в шутку. Но он сомневается, что получит вразумительный ответ.  
-Пей, Гэри, - просто говорит он.  
Анвин выпивает вино в два глотка. Харт качает головой.  
Естественно, когда Гэри пытается встать, мир перед его глазами начинает выделывать кульбиты и он снова оседает в кресле. Становится понятно, что отправлять его в его номер будет бессердечно.  
-Поспишь здесь, - заключает Харт, протягивая Анвину свою руку в качестве более стабильной, чем весь остальной мир, опоры.  
Тот, кажется, уже наполовину спит, поэтому даже не протестует.  
Гарри доводит его до постели, пару секунд со смесью веселья, недоумения и даже умиления (это тут ещё откуда?!), смотрит на него, уже крепко спящего, и возвращается в другую комнату номера.  
Кажется, с утра его ждёт шоу.  
Гарри приводит комнату в порядок, оставляя на столе только бутылку вина, свой бокал и ноутбук. Он так и так планировал работать всю ночь, чтобы завтра мирно проспать весь день.  
Харт в принципе был более продуктивен по ночам. В компании с бутылкой чего-то слегка алкогольного — тем более. В середине ночи он, чтобы размять ноги и проветрить голову, идёт прогуляться, на обратном пути просит дежурного администратора послать к нему в номер кого-нибудь, чтобы забрать посуду. И принести ещё вина. В конце концов, ещё только четыре утра.  
...С утра Эггси просыпается очень медленно. Наверное, если бы не гудящая, будто ватой набитая голова — он бы даже чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Но голова всё портит. А ещё плечо - судя по тому, как оно болит — Анвин всю ночь мирно проспал на правом боку. Но как же хорошо он поспал! Он со сладким зевком переворачивается на спину, потягивается и, разлепляя глаза, какое-то время смотрит в потолок, постепенно возвращаясь в реальный мир. Номера в гостиницах практически одинаковые, а уж потолок и подавно, поэтому он не замечает, что что-то здесь неладно, до тех пор, пока не отводит взгляд вправо. В его номере на прикроватной тумбе лежит блокнот, стопка книг и документов, и ноутбук. На этой тумбе лежит один только планшет, которого у Анвина определённо не было, зато был у Харта. Именно в таком черном кожаном чехле.  
Анвина аж подбрасывает и он резко садится на кровати. Мир перед глазами предательски вертится, и Анвину приходится зажмурится.  
Какого хрена он делает в постели Харта?..  
Когда мир приходит в относительный баланс и тошнота отступает, он жалобно глядит на дверь. Что ж, чтобы узнать ответ на вопрос, ему придётся выйти из комнаты.  
Он уговаривает себя сделать это только через пять минут. Вздыхает, и выходит из комнаты во всём своём помятом великолепии.  
Харт сидит за рабочим столом спиной к Гэри и быстро набирает что-то на ноутбуке. Рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтей, линия плеч расслаблена, идеальная обычно прическа немного растрёпана. Услышав шевеление за спиной, Харт оборачивается оглядывает Анвина одним долгим оценивающим взглядом с явным налётом веселья.  
Что же он видит? Гэри помят, растрёпан и явно немало растерян. Он немного зеленоват, но не слишком, что означает, что главные ужасы похмелья его миновали. Что значит — Гарри вовремя отправил его спать.  
-Доброе утро, Гэри, - наконец произносит Харт.  
-Почему я у тебя в постели, Гарри? - Без обиняков спрашивает Анвин. Но и о вежливости не забывает. - Доброе утро.  
-Вечером ты был в неподходящем состоянии для прогулки до номера. Твои границы действительно довольно зыбкие.  
Анвину требуется долгих десять секунд, чтобы понять, что Харт говорит про то, как внезапно Анвин пьянеет, а не про что-то... другое.  
-И ты не спал всю ночь?  
-Я бы работал даже если бы моя кровать была свободна. Ночью я куда более продуктивен, - спокойно отвечает Харт. Он вообще выглядит так, что Анвин, дрыхнущий в его постели — это совершенно будничное явление. - Собственно, раз ты проснулся, я собираюсь позавтракать и пойти спать. На столе вода и таблетки. Раствори две таблетки в воде и выпей, а я пока закажу завтрак.  
-Я не буду есть, - морщится Анвин.  
-Выпей таблетки, Гэри, - только повторяет Гарри и тянется к телефону. Анвин понимает, что спорить с ним бесполезно и плетётся к столу.  
К тому моменту, когда в номер доставляют завтрак, он чувствует себя более сносно физически и всё хуже и хуже — морально. Потому что что-что, а вот память от алкоголя ему не отшибает. Нет, он всё отлично помнит.  
Поэтому он хмуро ковыряется в омлете. А Харт разглядывает его, явно веселясь от этого его вида, и говорит наконец:  
-Ничего ужасного не произошло.  
На самом деле, он прав. Ничего кошмарного не произошло. Анвин просто сказал то, что давно хотел. Гарри вон совершал действия куда более нетипичные для его обычного поведения, и выглядит совершенно расслабленным, как будто разминать больное плечо Анвина — обычное дело для него.  
Анвин напрягается скорее от осознания того, насколько ему было... хорошо вчера вечером.  
-Ну... наверное. Точно? - Уточняет Гэри.  
-Как у тебя с памятью после вина?  
-С ней всё хорошо.  
-Тогда почему ты уточняешь?  
Действительно. Гарри же уже сказал, что всё в порядке. Глупо тут же переспрашивать. Анвин не находится, что ответить, и просто пожимает плечами.  
Он продолжает ковыряться в омлете, уже не слишком печально, а скорее задумчиво. И сонно. Ему опять хочется спать.  
-Гэри, - окликает его Харт. Который, кстати, уже закончил с завтраком. - Доедай и выметайся, пожалуйста.  
Анвин тихо смеётся. Иногда Гарри просто восхитителен.  
-Ты хочешь спать, да?  
-Точно, - кивает Гарри в ответ.  
Анвин быстро доедает, встаёт, с некоторой опаской замирает — но мир вокруг остаётся обнадёживающе-стабилен, и, деловито одёрнув майку (что выглядит в равной степени нелепо и мило), улыбается Харту.  
-До завтра?  
Гарри качает головой:  
-Я зайду за тобой вечером, и мы пойдём ужинать. Раз уж кому-то надо следить за тем, чтобы ты поел.  
Анвин размышляет пару секунд, а потом кивает. В конце концов, почему нет? Он уже спал в постели Харта, более странной вся картина их отношений уже не станет. Не от совместных ужинов так точно.  
...Они улаживают все вопросы с документами через ещё две недели — то есть Анвин торчит в Рабате почти что месяц. Безвылазно. Он страшно соскучился по детям, но когда он возвращается домой, первым делом его ждёт ссора с Тамилой. Они первый раз ссорятся из-за его работы. Они, по сути, вообще первый раз ссорятся — так, по-серьёзному.  
Анвин бы возразил, что нападки по поводу того, что он не был дома почти месяц, несправедливы — в конце концов, он работал, и платили ему за это где-то между «много» и «неприлично много». Но... помимо работы они с Хартом, после той знаменательной ночи, почти каждый день ужинали вместе и в эти моменты он отдыхал и даже в некотором смысле развлекался — и из-за этого у Эггси, почему-то, не поворачивается язык, чтобы что-либо возразить. А может, дело в том, что он ненавидит ругаться, и ему легче просто признать, что он был не прав и извиниться.  
Эта ссора становится началом проблем в их отношениях. Которые они оба по глупости игнорируют до тех пор, пока игнорировать их становится так же сложно, как перелом руки, например. Или тигра, разгуливающего по улице.  
Они оба вымотаны. Тамила — учебой в университете, в котором она приближалась к завершению первого курса. Сам университет был во Франции, и вся учеба была, соответственно, на французском. Тамми знала его сносно, но ей всё равно было тяжело — она училась на педагога, а книги по психологии на французском были её личным персональным адом.  
У Гэри было много работы. Но у него всегда было много работы, и раньше он справлялся с этим. Реальная проблема была в том, что он всё ещё переживал смерть Джима. И если раньше он просто был зол на него до чертиков, то теперь всё чаще скатывался в меланхолию такую, вылезти из которой стоило ему огромных усилий.  
И они ругались. По поводу всего. Вообще всего. Анвин не представлял, что такое вообще возможно. Всё стало лучше, когда Тамила улетела во Францию сдавать экзамены. А потом, когда она вернулась, продолжилось с новой силой. Потом Анвин с Муни улетели в Лондон почти что на полтора месяца — Гарри почти всё время, пока Эггси был в Лондоне, по закону подлости был в командировках — сначала в Марокко, потом во Франции, потом в Португалии. Они сумели встретиться только раз — и в представлении Гарри Анвин выглядел совсем паршиво — совершенно вымотанным. Даже по завершению их не столь давнего трёхнедельного скитания по всем бюрократическим кругам Ада Рабата он не выглядел таким уставшим. Но Гарри не стал ничего говорить. Потому что, в конце концов, это было просто невежливо. Вместо этого они говорили о школьном образовании, как это не удивительно. Началось всё с того, что Гарри поинтересовался, как приезд в Лондон с Муни связан с её подготовкой к школе.  
-Она пойдёт в школу при посольстве Великобритании. Как бы я не любил Марокко, но с образованием там... откровенно слабовато. С отношением к тому, настолько образование необходимо девочке... ещё хуже, - на этих словах Анвин досадливо морщится.  
-Настолько плохо?  
-Лучше, чем десять лет назад. Всё ещё очень далеко от моего представления о норме.  
-Насколько я знаю, образовательные учреждения при посольстве доступны только детям сотрудников посольств и консульств.  
-Всё верно, - кивает Анвин. - Хорошая в этом конкретном случае черта Марокко в том, что очень полезно иметь много разных знакомств. Мне помогли это уладить.  
-Это очень похоже на двойные стандарты, Гэри, - тонко улыбнувшись, замечает Харт.  
-Это очень похоже на осуждение, мистер Харт, - в том ему отвечает Анвин. - Но, если серьёзно, мне искренне плевать. Не хочу, чтобы моей дочери в семь лет начали говорить, что она должна или не должна делать только потому, что она девочка. Во-первых, у неё просто порвёт шаблон. Потому что её никто никогда не ограничивал во вкусах и предпочтениях. Ну, разве что запрещали есть шоколад целыми плитками. Во-вторых, услышав что-то такое, она устроит такой бунт, что её, скорее всего, просто откажутся учить, - посмеивается Анвин. Кажется, когда он предупреждал, что может говорить о своих детях часами, то не врал.  
Но, к искреннему удивлению Харта, ему даже любопытно. Он подумать не мог, что Анвин настолько трепетно относится к теме эмансипации в этом вопросе.  
Следующий вопрос логично напрашивается сам собой.  
-А что насчет сына?  
Гэри пожимает плечами.  
-Про него мне ещё ничего непонятно. Он немного странный ребёнок. Возможно, в его случае потребуется вообще... отдельный подход.  
Если честно, звучит так, будто с сыном Гэри что-то не в порядке. Но тот говорит это без малейших признаков обеспокоенности в голосе. Гарри не задаёт прямого вопроса, но позволяет себе изобразить некоторое замешательство словами Гэри. Это срабатывает на удивление хорошо — Анвин вздыхает и задумывается ненадолго, подбирая слова.  
-Нет, в плане... головы с ним всё в порядке. Но... ему сейчас четыре, и он только недавно начал говорить по-человечески, а не по-своему. Читать он отказывается наотрез, ну то есть вообще книжки на дух не переносит. Может слушать Муни, если та придумывает что-то из головы, может слушать меня, если я рассказываю ему что-то по памяти, но книжки... что вы, нет. Зато стянул учебные тетради Муни по арифметике и перерешал добрую половину. Как вот это понимать? - Посмеивается Гэри. - Они совершенно полярные по характеру и способностям дети. Поэтому я так сказал про отдельный подход.  
Харт кивает. Анвин смеётся.  
-Я предупреждал, что могу часами трещать о детях.  
-Всё в порядке. Иногда полезно узнавать что-то новое, - отвечает ему Харт.  
-А где вы учились? Про университет я помню, а в какой школе?  
Дальше разговор продолжается долгим рассказом Гарри об Итоне и обсуждением школьного образования в Великобритании в общем.  
Возвращается в Танжер Анвин с таким гнетущим чувством, которого раньше вообще никогда не испытывал. Спокойствие дома длится три дня. А потом снова начинаются ссоры. Эггси вообще не понимает, что на него находит — откуда в нём столько раздражения, усталости и даже отголоски злости. Из тех редких разговоров, когда им с Тамилой удаётся поговорить спокойно и конструктивно, он узнаёт, что Тамила испытывает не меньшее недоумение. У них нет никакого опыта в преодолении всех этих семейных кризисов, которые случились по неясным причинам — банально из-за того, что их опыт во взаимоотношениях вообще довольно ограничен. Да, Анвин был вместе с Джимом, но это было совсем не то. Он любил этого идиота так, что голову сносило, а тот любил его в ответ — по-своему, да, но едва ли менее сильно. Может, даже сильнее. Странно, но думая о Джиме, Анвин пропускает то, что фактически он нашел причину проблемы в их отношениях с Тамилой.  
Они пытаются что-то сделать с этим ровно до того момента, пока четырёхлетний Габриэль не перестаёт говорить. Просто замолкает, перед этим только-только начав наконец болтать длинными предложениями. Только тогда Гэри и Тамила принимают наконец решение разъехаться на время. Первое тяжелое решение не всегда радужной взрослой жизни.  
Сначала Эггси хочет снять себе квартиру, но в итоге они решают, что это во многом бессмысленное действие — детям ни к чему половину времени жить в незнакомой обстановке, когда Тамми просто может переехать обратно к Амиру и Адель, а Гэри — остаться в их доме.  
После этого ситуация быстро перестаёт быть напряженной — дети по полмесяца живут с Гэри, по полмесяца — с Тамилой в доме бабушки и дедушки. И так им явно прикольнее, чем с собачащимися родителями. Тамми и Гэри сперва придерживаются нейтрально-дружелюбного тона в общении, но вскоре оказывается, что опасаться нечего — как только они разъехались, причин для ссор просто не осталось. Или почти не осталось. Габриэль перестаёт это своё возмутительное проявление впечатлительности (да, он тут ни при чем, они сами виноваты — Анвин знает, но он всё равно чуть, блин, не поседел). Жизнь входит в новую колею и у Анвина постепенно проходит ощущение, будто мироздание здорово взъелось на него.  
А потом ему звонят. И почему всё всегда начинается с телефонных звонков?  
Мобильник, поставленный на виброрежим, будит его своим жужжанием. Анвин, проснувшись, обнаруживает себя в комнате Габриэля, лежащим с ним на его кровати. Надо же. Заснул посреди дня, решая вместе с сыном логические задачки. С недавних пор книжка с ними была лучшим способом уложить Габриэля спать.  
Наконец поняв, что разбудил его упорно продолжающий жужжать телефон, он тянется к мобильнику и, взглянув на незнакомый номер, отвечает.  
На том конце уточняют, верно ли то, что его зовут Гэри Анвин и он является контактным лицом Гарри Харта на случай экстренных ситуаций.  
-Да на оба вопроса, - отвечает Гэри негромко, пытаясь игнорировать то, что его сердце на несколько секунд, кажется, вовсе замерло, а в солнечном сплетении таким знакомым противным комком холода сжался ужас.  
Когда Харт оформлял медицинскую страховку, понимая, что, пока идёт строительство, ему придётся довольно часто бывать в Марокко, они решили, что вписать экстренным контактом Анвина — самое простое решение. Хотя бы потому, что далеко не весь персонал в больницах и страховых компаниях хорошо знает английский. Эггси не предполагал, что это вообще понадобится. И вот он здесь, весь будто похолодевший изнутри, отвечает, что да, это он экстренный контакт Гарри Харта.  
Чеперно-мозговая травма, проникающая механическая травма глаза, без сознания доставлен в больницу Касабланки пятнадцать минут назад.  
-А что, собственно, произошло? - спрашивает Анвин, будто бы это самое главное. На самом деле, конечно, нет.  
Ему отвечают, что час назад с десятиминутным перерывом случилось три взрыва в разных районах Касабланки.  
Время идёт, прогресс движется вперёд, технологии развиваются, женщины голосуют, гей-пары могут заводить детей... но люди, фанатично верящие в то, что пара-тройка взрывов, совершенных во имя какого-то там их бога, принесут этому миру спасение, никуда не деваются. Ну что за черт.  
Злость помогает Анвину собраться.  
-Он стабилен?  
Ему отвечают положительно и говорят, что его готовят к операции на глазе.  
-Окей. Буду через несколько часов.  
Анвин сбрасывает вызов и пять минут сидит в тишине и просто думает. У него есть телефон помощницы Гарри, и договоренность с ним о том, что если Гарри не при смерти, то звонить ей совершенно не обязательно — он всё уладит сам позже. А Гарри не при смерти. И, кажется, немного помешан на контроле. Анвин мог бы остаться в Танжере и сидеть на телефоне, периодически звоня в больницу и мониторя, как у Гарри дела. Мог бы наплевать на договорённость и позвонить в Лондон его помощнице, чтобы та что-то сделала. Но что она сделает? Позвонит друзьям или близким Гарри, чтобы они прилетели к нему? Что толку, если они не смогут объясниться с врачами? И Гарри, со своим паршивым французским и черепно-мозговой травмой тоже не сможет с ними объясниться.  
В общем, понятно, что Анвин готов сорваться в Касабланку прямо сейчас. У него лишь одна проблема, и она сопит у него под боком. Тамила сейчас была во Франции и сдавала промежуточные зачеты. Муни была у родителей Гэри, потому что даже самые дружные братья и сестры иногда надоедают друг другу и их нужно разводить по углам. Но вот Габриэль... его нельзя было оставлять без кого-то из родителей больше чем на несколько часов — если рядом не будет Гэри или Тамилы к тому времени, когда настанет время ложится спать — он устроит такой караул, что мало не покажется. Раньше проблем такого масштаба у него не было — он вполне мог все выходные пробыть у Адель и Амира и без родителей, но, когда Тамми и Гэри разъехались, это началось, и пока что до конца не прошло. Раньше было хуже - его вообще нельзя было оставить даже на час. Сейчас было лучше, но то, как сын себя вел, всё ещё не было вариантом нормы.  
Что делать? И опять — разумнее было бы остаться дома. Но Анвин, видимо, совсем одурел, раз решает гнать в Касабланку вместе с Габриэлем.  
Хорошо, что у Гэри есть машина. Он водит достаточно редко, но порой машина приходится весьма кстати. Как сегодня, например, когда следующий поезд до Касабланки только поздно вечером, а ехать туда на стихийно пойманном такси вместе с Габриэлем — ещё более паршивая идея, чем просто ехать вместе с ним в Касабланку.  
Гэри быстро собирает сумку с вещами для Габриэля — книжки с головоломками, тетрадки с примерами по арифметике, одежда, кое-какая еда, затасканный плюшевый медведь; в свой рюкзак кидает ноутбук и какую-то одежду. В процессе звонит Адель.  
-Ма? Я слышал про Касабланку. С Амиром и его домашними всё в порядке?  
-Да, милый.  
Анвин может хоть немного выдохнуть.  
-Мне срочно надо в Касабланку на какое-то время. Я поеду с Габриэлем. Можешь позвонить Амиру и узнать, сможем ли мы у них перекантоваться?  
-Ты везёшь сына в город, в котором только что было три взрыва, - сообщает ему Адель.  
-Ты знаешь, что я не могу оставить его одного.  
-Знаю, - вздыхает Адель. - Что случилось, Габи?  
Конечно, она понимает, что Анвин, который едва дышит от паники, так спешит явно не на работу.  
-Помнишь моего клиента, который строит железную дорогу? Тот, который водил Муни внутрь парома и про которого она тебе все уши потом прожужжала? - Анвин тараторит. Приходится заставить себя остановится и сделать пару глубоких вдохов.  
-Помню, Габи. Что случилось?  
-Взрывы, - мрачно говорит Гэри. - Он стабилен, но...  
-Но ты всё равно не можешь не поехать. Габи... - Выразительно вздыхая, говорит Адель. Наверняка она там ещё и головой качает. Это означает, что она не считает поведение Анвина разумным, но не может сказать, что оно в корне неправильно.  
-Скажи Амиру, что это по работе, ладно? Обоим Амирам. Пожалуйста.  
-Хорошо. Ради всего святого, будь осторожен.  
-Буду. Спасибо, ма.  
Адель давно подозревает, что этот Гарри Харт с некоторых пор больше не просто клиент для её сына. Этот звонок подтверждает её подозрение. Понимает ли хоть что-то её сын? Едва ли. У него есть способность позволять своему сердцу решать за себя. И только потом осознавать все последствия всех принятых таким образом решений.  
Чего она искренне не понимает — так это того, почему она всегда идёт у этого мальчишки на поводу? Женщина вздыхает и идёт звонить своему старшему сыну, чтобы предупредить, что его непутёвый младшенький ближе к вечеру появится у него на пороге.  
Анвин прикладывает немалое волевое усилие, чтобы не гнать по магистрали слишком быстро. Ну, хотя бы не больше ста двадцати. К счастью, Габриэль любит ездить на машине. Он сидит в детском кресле на заднем сиденье, и то просто смотрит в окно, то задаёт Анвину вопросы из серии «Хочу всё знать», то раскрывает тетрадь с примерами, и они начинают по очереди их решать. В очередной момент затишья, когда примеры наскучили, а новых вопросов не появилось, Гэри поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида на сына, который болтает босыми ногами, внимательно следя за совершенно однообразным пейзажем впереди. Анвина порой грызёт совершенно ужасающее чувство вины по отношению к этому ребёнку. Муни всегда была очень похожа на Гэри, и он хорошо её понимал. Он знал, что может её утешить, что может порадовать, как убедить её что-то сделать, даже если она очень не хочет. С Габриэлем всё было сложнее. Он любил его безумно, но совершенно не понимал. Опытным путём он, конечно, узнал, что ему делать со своим ребёнком в разных ситуациях, но пока это знание накопилось, обоим им пришлось несладко. Он чувствовал себя виноватым из-за этого, а ещё больше - из-за того, как тяжело тот переживал их с Тамилой разлад.  
За то, что он практически без раздумий схватил Габриэля подмышку и потащил в город, в котором только что подорвалось несколько смертников, он тоже чувствует страшную вину.  
В Касабланке Гэри сперва заезжает в больницу, чтобы узнать, как там Гарри. Ему отвечают, что тот отходит от наркоза после операции и что головой он приложился знатно, так что до завтрашнего утра едва ли стоит ожидать от него хоть сколько-то осмысленной реакции на окружающий мир. Анвин благодарит и обещает вернуться с утра.  
С утра после того, как просыпается Габриэль, он оставляет его под присмотром жены Амира и обещает вернуться через пару часов. Сын, к счастью, увлечен игрой с двумя своими братьями — тем пять и четыре, а у Габриэля для постоянных игр есть только шестилетняя сестра, игры с которой, конечно, хороши, но не так, как с пацанами своего возраста.  
Когда он собирается войти в палату Харта, оттуда выходит медсестра — и, выяснив, что это Гэри тот самый «экстренный контакт», сливает на него все свои жалобы на Харта.  
-У него в медицинской анкете не указано аллергий на лекарства, но в примечаниях написано, что морфин следует давать только в крайних случаях. Мы капали ему морфин после операции — глаз сильно повреждён и в послеоперационной период болевой синдром очень силён, без морфина может быть болевой шок. Ну так вот, мы снизили морфин до половины рекомендуемого, но он потребовал убрать его совсем. И он не слушает, только говорит своё уберите, уберите, уберите. Он пытался встать с постели. И спрашивал, когда ему можно будет идти. И ещё что-то, но его французский совершенно кошмарен. Он совершенно несносен! Вы можете с ним поговорить? В первую очередь про морфин.  
Ну да. Кто бы сомневался, что Гарри на больничной койке будет невыносим.  
-Я постараюсь, - с улыбкой обещает Гэри, и медсестра вздыхает с облегчением, явно решив для себя, что теперь Харт — проблема Гэри, а не её. Она кивает и спешно уходит, а Анвин легонько стучится и приоткрывая дверь, проскальзывает в палату и застывает у двери.  
Гарри, полулежащий на подложенных под спину подушках, с ладонями, сложенными вместе поверх одеяла, поворачивается к нему с небольшим промедлением. Мимолётное раздражение во взгляде тут же пропадает, лицо Гарри немного проясняется. А Гэри понимает, что чувствует облегчение, когда видит узнавание. Почему он боялся, что Гарри его забудет?..  
-Ты уже довел медсестру, мистер Харт. Очень хорошо, - вместо приветствия говорит Эггси с улыбкой, подходя ближе и останавливаясь в изножье больничной койки.  
-Доброе утро, Гэри, - тихо говорит Гарри, уголки его губ дергаются в легкой улыбке.  
-Как ты?  
-Боюсь, что теперь мне будет очень сложно проникнуться симпатией к Африке, - растягивая гласные, замечает Харт.  
Анвин весело фыркает. Гарри явно чувствует себя лучше, чем выглядит. Он очень бледный, а повязка на его левом глазу массивна и выглядит весьма устрашающе.  
-Ты не ответил, - замечает Гэри. - Я не звонил твоей помощнице, как ты и просил. Может, мне стоит это сделать?  
Гарри качает головой и едва приподняв руку, указывает на карту, прикрепленную к изножью кровати.  
-Меня накачали морфином, так что я не могу сказать тебе, как я себя чувствую. Будь так добр, прочитай вслух, что написано у меня в карте. Так мы оба узнаем ответы на свои вопросы, - Харт продолжает забавно тянуть гласные. Видимо это из-за того, что фактически он сейчас под кайфом.  
Гэри берёт карту и послушно зачитывает — про ушиб головного мозга средней тяжести, проникающее механическое повреждение глаза, операцию по извлечению инородного тела, зашивание тканей и прилегающих кожных покровов...  
-Могло быть хуже, - философски замечает Харт.  
Анвин изгибает бровь (совсем как Харт делает это обычно) и смотрит на мужчину недолго. Тот протягивает было руку к карте, но Гэри качает головой и убирает её туда, откуда взял.  
-Тебе нельзя напрягать глаза. Плохо будет, - говорит он, и подтянув стул поближе к койке, садится на него.  
-Тебе необязательно было приезжать.  
Ох, ну кто бы сомневался.  
Анвин едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
-И всё же я здесь. А то ты доведёшь всех медсестёр и тебя выставят отсюда.  
Гарри никак не реагирует. Чем больше времени проходит, тем напряженнее и бледнее он становится. Анвин понимает, в чем дело. Вздыхает. Смотрит на сплетённые в замок и крепко сжатые пальцы Харта.  
-Гарри, - зовёт он. Дожидается реакции. Тот скашивает было на него взгляд, но резко возвращает его прямо — видимо, это больно. Анвин, обругав сам себя, встаёт и возвращается к изножью кровати, чтобы Харт видел его. - Почему ты отказываешься от морфина?  
Харт только морщится.  
-Гарри, - не отстаёт Анвин.  
-Морфин — мощный наркотик. Тот факт, что я теряю контроль над собственным разумом, доставляет мне колоссальное неудобство.  
-Чтобы выздоравливать, тебе надо отдыхать. Ты же понимаешь, что с такой болью ты даже заснуть не сможешь.  
Гарри ненавидит быть беспомощным. Гарри ненавидит терять контроль. Гарри терпеть не может проявлять слабость перед кем-то. Поэтому сейчас, когда вся левая часть головы — всё лицо, лоб, затылок — просто пылают болью, он сжимает зубы и терпит, малодушно мечтая, чтобы в этот конкретный момент времени он был в палате один. И вместе с этим чувствуя благодарность - потому что первым, что он почувствовал, когда понял, что он в больнице в окружении медперсонала, который понимает хорошо если одно из десяти сказанных им слов, была паника.  
-Гарри, - снова зовёт Анвин. - Очень больно?  
Харт посылает всё — и в первую очередь самого себя — к черту, и кивает коротким резким движением.  
Анвин не знает, что делать — и лихорадочно думает, думает, думает, барабаня пальцами по койке, до тех пор, пока не замечает раздражённый взгляд Харта.  
-Прости, - говорит он. И, подумав ещё, продолжает, - давай я попрошу вернуть тебя обратно на половину дозы и дать тебе снотворного. Потом, когда проснёшься, снизим дозу ещё немного. Я побуду здесь и, если посчитаешь, что даже так для тебя — слишком, будем придумывать что-то ещё. Хорошо?  
Харт всё так же молча кивает. Помимо всего прочего, он чувствует ужасные головокружение и тошноту, но он не намерен допускать, чтобы его вывернуло перед Анвином. Вообще перед кем-либо.  
-Я позову медсестру, - тут же просияв, говорит Анвин, и тут же исчезает из кабинета, минут через пять возвращаясь с той же медсестрой, с которой Гарри не так давно вступил в спор.  
Ему ставят капельницу, делают укол, очевидно, снотворного, потому что через пять минут Гарри начинает отключаться. Последнее, что он чувствует — мягкое прохладное прикосновение пальцев Гэри к своему предплечью.  
Гэри остаётся в палате Харта ещё примерно полчаса после того, как тот засыпает, а потом возвращается к Амиру. Работает, попутно развлекая детей, укладывает Габриэля, а заодно и младших племянников, спать, болтает со старшими, вернувшимися из школы, ещё немного работает. Ближе к вечеру он снова идёт в больницу — на этот раз вместе с Габриэлем, потому что оставлять его одного второй раз за день не хочется. По пути он объясняет ему, что к чему в больницах, подводя всё к главной идее о том, что забинтованного Харта ему боятся не стоит.  
Доводы, подкрепленные прямой логикой, хорошо срабатывают на этого ребёнка — когда они заходят в палату, Габриэль, схватившийся за ногу Гэри, выглядывает из-за его спины скорее любопытно, чем с опаской.  
Он уже узнал у медсестёр, что Харт не так уж давно проснулся и попросил снизить ему дозу морфина, но о том, чтобы отключить его полностью, уже не говорил.  
-Полагаю, это твой сын, - всё таким же тягучим голосом заключает Харт.  
-Точно. Это Габриэль, - улыбается Гэри. - А это мистер Харт.  
Габриэль серьёзно здоровается с Гарри кивком головы.  
-Добрый вечер, Габриэль, - отвечает ему Харт.  
Мальчик вопросительно смотрит на Анвина, будто ожидая чего-то.  
-Можешь запрыгнуть вон в то кресло и поиграть в игрушки. Или порешать примеры. Что тебе больше нравится.  
Харт с некоторым удивлением наблюдает за тем, как ребёнок молча и со страшно важным видом направляется к креслу, забирается в него, снимает с плеча рюкзак, достаёт из него тетрадку с ручкой и сосредотачивает всё своё внимание на, видимо, примерах.  
Анвин помня свою прошлую ошибку, ставит стул с правой стороны от Харта почти у изножья кровати и садясь на него, говорит:  
-Это мой тихий ребёнок.  
-Он мне уже нравится, - хмыкает Харт. - Он говорит по-английски?  
-Понимает. Но не говорит.  
-Почему он с тобой?  
-Мне было не с кем его оставить. Там... всё сложно.  
Гарри кивает, не задавая больше вопросов. Гэри внимательно осматривает его и спрашивает:  
-Как ты?  
-В порядке. Деперсонализация на лицо — чувствую боль, но не воспринимаю её как мою. Необоснованно хорошее настроение. Лёгкость, радость, беззаботность. В общем, отвратительно. Но в порядке.  
Анвин весело фыркает. Он прямо-таки видит, что Гарри бы поморщился, но не может, потому что он под кайфом. Анвин напоминает себе, что язвить в этом ситуации не следует — Гарри очевидно некомфортно в этом его состоянии, обострять ситуацию ни к чему. Но, наверное, можно задать закономерный вопрос.  
-Почему ты так резко отказывался от морфина?  
-Я ненавижу ощущение потери контроля. Мне не нравятся вещества, которые изменяют сознание, потому что меня устраивает то, что я имею внутри своей головы. Микель умер от передозировки. Моя мать последние свои дни доживала на такой дозе, что не узнавала меня.  
Ох, черт.  
-Гарри. Остановись, - просит Анвин, слишком поздно понимая, что Харт вообще не следит за языком. И что теперь он знает имя умершего любовника Харта.  
Гарри прикрывает глаза, вдыхает, выдыхает.  
-Это как раз то, о чем я говорил.  
-Прости.  
-Всё в порядке.  
-Когда я звонил тебе тогда, в Лондоне, первый раз... я был немного под кайфом.  
Почему-то это веселит Харта. Он улыбается и бормочет:  
-Мне есть, за что благодарить Хофмана.  
Что бы это значило? Анвин не знает, и решает не уточнять. Уточняет другое:  
-Это был не ЛСД.  
-Суть не меняется.  
-В общем-то да.  
-Ты не мог бы спросить у медперсонала, сколько мне ещё лежать под морфином?  
-Я уже спросил. Завтра во второй половине дня начнут постепенно убавлять дозировку и посмотрят, как ты среагируешь. Если всё будет хорошо, спать будешь под чем-то послабее.  
-Хорошие новости. А когда мне разрешат читать?  
Гэри смеётся.  
-Не всё сразу, Гарри.  
Они ещё немного разговаривают, где-то в середине разговора Харт просто засыпает — Анвин даже пугается сначала, но Гарри ровно, хоть и поверхностно, дышит, и выглядит умиротворённым. Анвин заключает, что посетителей с него сегодня хватит.  
На следующий день у Гэри получается выбраться в больницу только после обеда — ему, всё-таки, нужно работать, да и Габриэль проснулся в дурном расположении духа и перебирал все доступные ему капризы — одновременно хотел есть и отказывался от всей еды, жаловался на скуку и недовольно верещал на любую предложенную Анвином активность, пытался отобрать у Анвина ноутбук, как только тот отвлекался на работу больше, чем на габриэлевы капризы. В общем, отвратительно себя вёл. В итоге они поругались и разошлись по углам — через полчаса сын с виноватым видом пришел к нему и изображая эталон смирения залез на диван рядом с Гэри и уложил голову на его колени.  
Накормить обедом сына удалось уже без боя — возможно потому, что завтрак они таки пропустили, а вот с дневным сном не сложилось. Поэтому Анвин ещё немного поработал, собрал Габриэля и поехал в больницу. По пути они завернули в магазин, потому что, перечисляя возможные активности, которыми можно занять сына в больнице, он выяснил, что Габриэль будет не против конструктора.  
В здание больницы Габриэль входит, с важным видом обхватив тонкими ручонками коробку с конструктором. Анвину остаётся только держать того за голову, легонько ероша светлые кудряшки.  
Гэри открывает дверь в палату после стука и короткого «Войдите», пропускает Габриэля вперёд и заходит сам, улыбаясь Харту. Сегодня тот выглядит гораздо лучше.  
-Здравствуйте, мистер Харт, - здоровается Габриэль по-английски, проходя в палату, и под недоуменным взглядом Харта усаживается прямо на пол в углу помещения, сосредоточив всё внимание на открывании коробки и шумного трескучего высыпания из неё всего содержимого на пол.  
Харт бы поморщился от этого звука, но он всё ещё под морфином.  
-Мы купили конструктор, - констатирует очевидное Гэри извиняющимся тоном.  
-Я вижу. Один глаз у меня всё ещё функционален, - явным образом иронизирует Харт.  
-Это было «извини», - фыркает Анвин.  
-Всё в порядке. Ребёнку нужно чем-то заниматься. Я не против. Пока он так молчалив — и подавно.  
-Ну, он вообще молчаливый. Я уже говорил тебе как-то.  
-Припоминаю. Добрый день, кстати. Кажется, твой сын сегодня вежливее нас обоих.  
-Привет, Гарри, - улыбается Анвин. На краю сознания, который остался Харту для связных мыслей и анализа ситуаций, Гарри для себя замечает, как изменилась улыбка Гэри, предназначенная ему, за последние полгода. Сейчас он видел разницу между довольно сдержанной, и, очевидно, строго контролируемой, мимикой Гэри в тот момент, когда они только начинали работать вместе, и мимикой нынешней — как тепло и искренне тот ему улыбается, как иронично щурится на его едкие замечания, как извинительно приподнимает брови — вот это вот всё. Гэри Анвин с его невероятной мимикой, способной выразить весь набор его эмоций и чувств, совершенно очарователен — это факт. Должно ли заботить Харта то, что он так считает? Он пока не знает. Всё-таки он под кайфом.  
-Он просто исчерпал весь свой запас вредности и несносности сегодня в первой половине дня, - тем временем продолжает говорить Анвин и Харту, ненадолго провалившемуся в свои мысли, приходится поспешно вспоминать контекст. Он с этим справляется и коротко кивает в ответ, показывая, что принял сказанное к сведению.  
-Пап, поможешь мне? - Просит Габриэль со своего места на полу.  
Анвин отходит и усаживается на пол напротив сына. Ну конечно.  
Гарри не может закатить глаза, но может посмотреть на Анвина достаточно выразительно — тот ловит этот его взгляд и посмеивается коротко.  
-Не будь брюзгой, - отвечает он на это.  
Пять минут уходит на помощь с конструктором, после чего он, так и оставшись сидеть, обращается к Гарри:  
-Прости, что не получилось прийти раньше. Ты не скучал?  
-Всё в порядке, Гэри. Мы снова можем поссорится, если ты будешь озвучивать подобное. Как в тот раз, - Харт намекает на тот случай с поисками подарка.  
-Хм. Ну да. Можем. Можем?  
Гарри со вздохом кивает, формально признавая, что да, на этот раз он может психануть, как Анвин тогда.  
-Окей. Ни слова больше, - соглашается Гэри. - Ну так что? Не скучал? - напоминает он о своём вопросе, тем самым давая Харту вволю поворчать.  
-Поскучаешь тут... разбудили в несусветную рань, провели уйму тестов, половина которых для меня вообще не имела смысла, сделали перевязку — ощущается это крайне неприятно, но зеркало мне отказались давать наотрез, потом пытались прознать о моём самочувствии, задавая мне вопросы на французском — конечно, моё самочувствие после этого ухудшилось. Потом ещё и пытались убедить поесть.  
Анвин, который помогает Габриэлю со строительством, то и дело посматривает на Харта ну очень весело. На самом деле, он едва держится, чтобы не расхохотаться — ворчащий изо всех сил Гарри — это очень потешно.  
-Гарри. Они тебя лечат, представляешь? Это лечение. Да, и не давать тебе смотреть на твои травмы — тоже лечение.  
-Я вполне способен это выдержать. Глаз они мне сохранили, как и возможность частичного восстановления зрения. Остальное — детали.  
-Ты не можешь быть уверен в собственной реакции на такие вещи, - продолжает спорить Анвин. И когда он стал таким невыносимым?  
Харт замолкает, явно раздражённый. Анвин, посмеиваясь, говорит примирительно:  
-Как бы там ни было, Гарри, пока ты здесь — врачи главнее. Потерпи чуть-чуть, - Гэри улыбается самой кроткой своей улыбкой.  
-Я стараюсь.  
-Ты молодец.  
-Кажется, ты начинаешь говорить со мной, как со своими детьми, - хмуро замечает Харт.  
-Это потому, что ты себя так ведёшь, - парирует этот паршивец. Но вместо того, чтобы злится, Харт, выдав смешок, качает головой. Анвин тем временем опять обращает внимание к сооружению, которое создаёт его сын. - Нет-нет, - говорит он Габриэлю, не утруждая себя переходом на арабский. Он всё ещё надеется, что в один прекрасный момент сын заговорит на английском так же, как на арабском — а по-арабски он заговорил хоть и поздно, но сразу с простых коротких фраз, - мне кажется, вот такая деталь подойдёт больше. А иначе как вся конструкция потом удержится на такой крошечной детальке?  
Ребёнок размышляет некоторое время, но потом согласно кивает.  
-Давай я найду тебе ещё несколько. А ты пока ставь, - и не поднимая взгляда от кучи конструктора, Гэри продолжает, - тебя начали снимать с морфина? - если бы не небольшая перемена интонации, Харт бы подумал, что обращаются ни к нему.  
-Снизили дозу как раз перед вашим приходом. Будут снижать каждые пару часов... насколько я понял.  
-Это хорошо, - кивает Гэри. - Если тебе не больно.  
-Я всё ещё порядочно под кайфом, - усмехается Харт. Его слова производят должный эффект — Анвин поднимает голову и упирается в него удивлённым взглядом. Он не думал, что Харт может позволить себе такой речевой оборот.  
Он просто не знает, насколько на самом деле Харт виртуозен в сквернословии.  
-Что? - Как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает Гарри.  
-Ничего, Гарри. Ничего, - отвечает ему Анвин. - Кстати. Ты позвонил кому-нибудь? Тебя не будут панически искать по всему Марокко и заявлять, что ты похищен террористами, если ты вот так пропадёшь?  
-Я не могу звонить в Лондон с местного больничного телефона. Думаю, они будут против таких счетов.  
На самом деле, это очень завуалированное «Я хотел попросить у тебя мобильник, но забыл к чертям собачьим».   
Но Эггси — хороший мальчик, ему не обязательно говорить прямо.  
-Дать тебе мобильник?  
-Если ты не против счетов.  
-Я не против счетов, - пожимает плечами Гэри, поднимаясь на ноги. Он достаёт телефон из рюкзака и встав рядом с Гарри, спрашивает:  
-Набрать помощницу?  
-Для начала.  
Эггси находит нужный контакт, нажимает на кнопку вызова и передаёт трубку Гарри.  
-Спасибо, Гэри, - благодарит тот.  
Анвин улыбается в ответ и возвращается к Габриэлю и конструктору.  
В общем сложности Гарри говорит почти час — в основном про работу, в перерывах утверждая, что да, о его состоянии точно не нужно беспокоится. К завершению разговоров (он был не один, а три) он выглядит вымотанным и Анвин предлагает ему подремать, что Харт и делает. Габриэлю надоедает конструктор, и он переползает на кушетку, стоящую тут же, со своей тетрадью с примерами. До пробуждения Гарри к ним успевает зайти медсестра, которая снижает дозу морфина ещё немного, а Гэри успевает немного поработать, а потом выходит в коридор позвонить Адель и поболтать с ней и с Муни.   
Гарри просыпается почти сразу после того, как он уходит. Кажется, даже слышит, как притворяется за ним дверь. Ожидая, пока сознание прояснится от дрёмы (насколько оно вообще может проясниться в его нынешнем состоянии), он задумчиво смотрит на сына Анвина, который, растянувшись на кушетке на животе и положив подбородок на ладонь правой руки, левой выписывает в тетради цифры.  
Габриэль не похож на свою сестру. И на Анвина похож разве что только цветом кожи, волос и острым носом. У него русо-рыжие кудрявые волосы, бледная кожа, большие почти что черного цвета глаза. Он очень худой и, кажется, довольно высокий для ребёнка своего возраста. Гарри не уверен — он не разбирается в детях. В общем-то, сын Анвина, если приделать ему острые накладки на уши, сошел бы за эльфа. Или инопланетянина.  
«Кажется, я под кайфом даже больше, чем я думаю», - как-то отстранённо размышляет Харт. Габриэль в этот момент переворачивает страницу тетради, некоторое время смотрит на неё — а потом переводит задумчивый взгляд на Гарри. Так они пару секунд смотрят друг на друга. Потом ребёнок сползает с кушетки, и не выпуская тетради и ручки, с удивительной решимостью направляется к больничной койке Харта. Протягивает ему тетрадь и смотрит вопросительно.  
Харт смотрит на предыдущую страницу, чтобы понять, что вызвало вопросы у ребёнка. Оказалось, что это примеры с несколькими действиями.  
-Хочешь, чтобы я тебе объяснил? - Уточняет Гарри. Судя по решительности Габриэля, спрашивать о том, не хочет ли он подождать своего отца, не имеет смысла.  
Ребёнок утвердительно кивает. Гарри чуть сдвигается на кровати в сторону и командует:  
-Залезай.  
Габриэль проворно карабкается на койку и усаживается рядом с Гарри.  
-Смотри — тут важно соблюдать порядок действий. Если есть скобки — то действие в них выполняется первым. Возьмём этот пример. Сколько получается в скобках?  
Габриэль показывает на пальцах.  
-Верно. Запиши сверху, - Габриэль записывает, - вот так. Остальные действия выполняются по порядку. То есть сперва вот это — к нему прибавляется то, что мы получили от сложения в скобках. А потом это. Реши парочку следующих.  
Гарри не уверен в своих педагогических навыках. Габриэль задумчиво хмурится над тетрадкой, но ошибок не делает. Он очень сосредоточен — даже не обращает внимания на своего отца, когда тот возвращается в палату.  
Зато Харт наслаждается этой непередаваемой чередой эмоций, сменяющих друг друга, на лице Гэри. Сначала это испуг, потом недоумение, потом что-то очень похожее на вину, а после — умиление.  
-Эммм...  
Анвин редко не может подобрать слов, и это — как раз такой момент. Господи, какая прелесть.  
Габриэль тем временем возвращает тетрадку Харту. Тот проверяет. Всё правильно.  
-Гарри. Тебе нельзя напрягать зрение.  
Харт, конечно, беспечно отмахивается.  
-Всё правильно, - говорит он Габриэлю, игнорируя Анвина. Они оба его игнорируют.  
Это было бы возмутительно, если бы не было так мило. Анвин садится на край кушетки и наблюдает за уроком арифметики в исполнении Гарри Харта.  
Гарри объясняет, как в таких примерах быть с умножением (удивившись про себя, что ребёнок и умножать умеет), и заодно, по настойчивому требованию тычущего в пример пальца, как складывать и вычитать двузначные числа.  
-Спасибо, - удовлетворённо говорит наконец Габриэль и улыбается Харту. Потом слезает с койки, и возвращается с тетрадкой на кушетку.  
-Вы знакомы второй день, а ты уже заработал улыбку. Даже не представляешь, насколько это хороший результат, - говорит Эггси Харту. Анвин мог бы понудеть — и про поведение Габриэля, и про поведение Харта, но ему совсем не хочется.  
-Я польщён, - церемонно склоняет голову Харт.  
-Ты хорош в арифметике.  
-И не только в ней.  
Анвин смеётся и занимает своё место на стуле у кушетки Харта.  
-Тебе понизили дозу, пока ты спал. Отдохнул?  
-Похоже на то. У твоего сына явно способности к математики.  
-Я не виноват, - пожимает плечами Эггси с улыбкой. - А к чему у тебя были способности в детстве?  
-К математике. Это же очевидно. Ещё я был хорош в фехтовании.  
Анвин удивлённо пялится на Гарри.  
-Да ну?  
-Ну да. До сих пор считаю, что это отличный спорт.  
-Практикуешь?  
-Иногда. Чтобы расслабиться.  
-Как у меня с плаванием?  
-Думаю, да.  
-Что ещё интересного я могу у тебя узнать, пока ты... под кайфом?  
Анвин шутит. Но только наполовину.  
-Придумай, - пожимает плечами Гарри, явно не собираясь ему помогать.  
Бросив взгляд на кушетку, Гэри обнаруживает Габриэля спящим. В начале вечера. Ну конечно. Анвин вздыхает.  
-Нужно идти? - интересуется Харт.  
-Нет, - качает головой Анвин, встаёт, чтобы убрать тетрадку с ручкой и положить под голову сыну подушку, - сейчас это бессмысленно. Надо будет, когда он проснётся. Потому что, скорее всего, проснётся он врединой. Тебе не понравится, хотя... может, ты увидишь в нём родственную душу, - Анвин тихо посмеивается, возвращаясь на свой стул.  
-Давай не будем проверять? Не в этот раз, - просит Гарри.  
-Как скажешь, - соглашается Эггси.  
Немного подумав, от складывает руки на самом краю больничной койки Харта и упирается подбородком в предплечье. В конце концов, так гораздо удобнее. Харт только чуть приподнимает бровь, но ничего не говорит. Даже на засранскую анвинову улыбку.  
-Если у тебя пока нет ко мне вопросов, у меня есть один к тебе, - говорит Харт через пару минут молчания.  
-Да?  
-Ты женат?  
Харт, скорее всего, никогда не стал бы задавать подобных вопросов, будь он в здравом уме. Хотя... кто знает.  
-Ммм... да. Но, если честно, не думаю, что это надолго, - морщится Гэри.  
Гарри не задаёт вопроса, но взглядом и едва поднятой бровью выражает вежливую заинтересованность и готовность слушать.  
-Гарри, - неловко посмеивается Анвин, - ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе ещё и о проблемах своего брака? Это уже слишком, нет?  
-Я справлюсь и с этим, - уверяет Харт.  
Боже, и Анвин серьёзно собирается ему рассказать. Что с ним такое вообще?..  
-Мы были очень молоды, когда поженились. И сделали мы это не из великой любви — нам просто хотелось иметь свою собственную семью... ну, нормальную, настоящую семью. Ни у меня, ни у Тамилы таковой не было. В общем, мы были скорее друзьями. Уже после рождения Муни, когда она чуть подросла, началось что-то... большее. Всё было хорошо. А потом начало меняться. Думаю, дело в том, что мы сами сильно изменились, в конце концов, прошло восемь лет. Особенно Тамила. И я говорю про хорошие изменения, про упорство, про работу над собой... Я не буду распространятся по поводу всей её истории, но чтобы ты имел представление — в шестнадцать она еле-еле умела читать. Сейчас она учится на втором курсе французского университета по дистанционной программе. И это при наличии двух детей, которыми надо заниматься. В общем... она хочет движения вперёд, а я тот тип, который больше про стабильность, потому что от внезапных поворотов жизни я устал просто до чертиков. В этом, наверное, корень проблемы.  
На деле, Анвин только что осознал это сейчас, когда всё проговорил. Он так удивлен, что на некоторое время замолкает. При таком раскладе всё встаёт на свои места.  
-Ну да... - задумчиво продолжает он. - Со стабильностью у меня в жизни вообще были проблемы. И когда умер Джим, всё в очередной раз разлетелось к чертям.  
Харт коротким успокаивающим движением гладит Гэри по волосам. Черт, это даже не кажется больше странным. Просто успокаивающим.  
-Увы, наша стабильность не всегда зависит только от нас самих, - говорит Гарри. Анвин согласно кивает. - Боюсь, что я несколько запутался, Гэри. Ты говорил, что вы с Джимом были в... близких отношениях.  
-Это самая странная часть, - вот теперь Анвин прячет лицо, упираясь в предплечье лбом. Из-за этого его голос звучит глухо.  
-Это продолжалось после заключения брака?  
-Тамила про него знала. Они даже были знакомы. И она знала, что я его люблю. Люблю осточертело совершенно. Я не знаю, как она смогла это принять — но она приняла. И, по-моему, ей было сложнее принять не то, что я люблю другого человека до трясучки, а то, что этот человек — мужчина, - Анвин хмыкает, поднимает голову, укладываясь на руки щекой и задумчиво смотря на Гарри. - Я иногда думаю, что все эти проблемы с браком из-за того, что Джим умер и меня сломало.  
-Первая версия кажется мне более вероятной. И смерти близких невозможно пережить легко, Гэри. Ты звучишь так, будто чувствуешь вину за то, за что её чувствовать нельзя, - говорит на это Гарри, смотря на Гэри спокойно и внимательно.  
-Эггси, - говорит тот. - Можешь звать меня Эггси, - поясняет он на недоуменный взгляд Харта. Он не знает, почему не попросил об этом раньше и почему попросил именно сейчас. - Никто не называет меня Гэри. Только совсем незнакомцы. Я понял, что мне странно слышать это имя от тебя.  
-Эггси, - повторяет Гарри задумчиво. - Так зовут тебя друзья?  
-Большая их часть.  
-Хорошо, Эггси.  
Анвин улыбается ему.  
-Вообще странно, наверное, пытаться создать нормальную семью, когда лет с четырнадцати сохнешь по «вон тому плохому парню», - задумчиво продолжает он.  
-Хм. Ты очень постоянен в своих пристрастиях, - отзывается Гарри. - Этого я не буду отрицать — действительно странно. Но подобные желания очень сложно контролировать с помощью разума. И в конце концов у тебя появилась семья, которой ты хотел, - Гарри кивает в стороны спящего Габриэля, поясняя таким образом, что он говорит о детях.  
-Ты как всегда прав, мистер Харт, - соглашается Эггси, а затем, немного подумав, задаёт свой, вполне закономерный вопрос:  
-А что насчет тебя?  
-Состоял ли я когда-то в браке? - Уточняет Гарри.  
-Ага.  
Гарри отрицательно качает головой.  
Анвин немного удивлен. Правда, сам понимает, что удивление его совершенно иррационально — он не знает, что Харт за человек, какие у него ценности и убеждения, какие приоритеты в жизни, каков он в быту.  
-Это потому что ты совершенно невыносим по утрам? - С ехидным прищуром предполагает Эггси, чтобы завуалировать своё замешательство.  
-Ты вполне способен сладить со мной по утрам, как показывает практика.  
Анвин едва не ляпает что-то вроде «Это что, предложение?», но вовремя заставляет себя думать головой хоть немного, и вместо этого говорит:  
-Это потому что у меня двое детей. И их часто приходится будить по утрам и поспешно куда-то собирать. С тобой легче — тебя не надо одевать и кормить кашей, ты всё делаешь сам.  
Харт не улыбается особо, но, судя по морщинкам в уголках глаз — явно веселится.  
-Ну что, даже близко ни разу не был? - Недоверчиво спрашивает Эггси.  
-Был, - кивает Харт. И замолкает.  
-Тебе обязательно нужно, чтобы я спросил, да? - Ворчит Анвин. Иногда Гарри невыносим не только по утрам, потому что тот на его возмущение только кивает с самым отрешённым видом. - Ну ладно. Сколько раз? Кто это был? Почему нет? - Сдаётся Эггси. Слишком быстро, но это потому, что ему любопытно и это любопытство так очевидно, что нет смысла притворятся незаинтересованным.  
Гарри немного молчит, прежде чем начать, потому что в уме ему нужно хоть немного выстроить линию рассказа — не будь он под кайфом, до этого разговора никогда бы не дошло, но он под кайфом и они говорят об этом, и почему-то Харта это не особенно напрягает — и на этот раз дело тут вовсе не в состоянии его сознания. И вот это уже вызывает у него в голове вопросы к себе самому. Но об этом он подумает чуть позже. У него будет уйма времени на это.  
-Думаю, можно сказать, что два раза, - начинает он. - Первый раз это было примерно двенадцать лет назад, это были мои первые долгие и серьёзные отношения после смерти Микеля...  
Анвин смотрит на него настолько странно, что Харт прерывается и вопросительно смотрит на него в ответ.  
-Ты не говорил мне, как его зовут. Ну, то есть, говорил вчера... но не по своей воле.  
-Я не чувствую неловкости от того, что ты узнал его имя. Когда человек мертв, оно уже не имеет большого значения, - чуть дернув плечом, говорит Харт. Звучит цинично, но до неприятного правдиво. Анвин не удерживается от того, чтобы поморщится. - Иногда я говорю не слишком  
приятные вещи, - говорит на его реакцию Гарри и это, видимо, его аналог извинений.  
-Кто-то должен их озвучивать, - пожимает плечами Анвин. - Я тебя перебил. Продолжай.  
-Проблема была довольно банальна. Она хотела детей, а я нет. В остальном нам было хорошо вместе, но мы решили, что это плохие жизненные сценарии — или обрекать одного на мучительное ожидание того, чего может не произойти, или другого — на жизнь в тех условиях, в которых он предпочитает не оказываться вовсе.  
-Под условиями ты подразумеваешь нахождение рядом с детьми? - Хмыкает Гэри.  
-Точно.  
-Мудро. Хоть и победа разума над чувствами. Не жалел?  
-Никогда, - качает головой Харт. - Мы по-прежнему в прекрасных отношениях, у неё трое детей, которых я вижу раз в году на вечеринке по поводу её дня рождения. Мы явно счастливее, чем были бы вместе.  
Анвин задумчиво угукает. Похоже, Гарри — полная его противоположность. У него разум превалирует над чувствами. Не то, что у Эггси.  
-А второй раз?  
-У него был рак в стадии ремиссии, о чем я узнал после полугода отношений, когда настало время контрольных анализов. Я продержался... полтора года, а потом понял, что всё-таки не готов к этому дерьму снова, - Харт мрачно усмехается, а Анвин застывает, уставившись на него удивлённо. - Победа чувств над разумом, - разводит руками Гарри.  
-Я могу тебя понять.  
-Он тоже понял. Это всё, что я могу тебе рассказать. Больше не о чем, - слабо улыбается он Эггси.  
В палату снова заходит медсестра. Очень странно смотрит на Габриэля, сладко дрыхнущего на кушетке, на Эггси, удобно примостившего голову прямо на больничной койке не так далеко от бедра Гарри, на самого Харта, совершенно невозмутимого. Понижает дозировку морфина и уходит, снова посмотрев на Гэри, который улыбается ей самой смиренной своей улыбкой.  
-Кажется, она считает наше поведение неподобающим, - замечает Харт, как только дверь палаты закрывается за медсестрой.  
-Так и есть, Гарри, - улыбаясь, говорит Анвин. - Устал? - Спрашивает, присмотревшись к Харту повнимательнее. В общем-то то, что тот утомился — очевидно. Но он это и не отрицает — кивает утвердительно, прикрыв глаза.  
-Тогда мы пойдём и оставим тебя отдыхать.  
-Не лучше ли дождаться, пока твоё ребёнок проснётся?  
-Я на машине, так что мне не придётся тащить его далеко.  
-Ты умеешь водить?  
-Ну да, - улыбается Гэри на удивление Харта. - А почему ты удивляешься?  
-Не знаю, если честно. Наверное, просто потому что узнал об этом спустя два года.  
-Я редко использую этот свой навык, - пожимает плечами Анвин. - Скорее всего, завтра мне придётся ехать обратно — этого мистера не стоит надолго увозить из дома, - продолжает он, и сожаление, которое он испытывает, а точнее, его сила, немало его удивляет. - Но мы заедем к тебе перед тем, как уезжать. И через пару-тройку дней я приеду снова, как только смогу выбраться... Если ты не против.  
-Я не против. Но ты не обязан этого делать.  
-А если я хочу?  
-Тогда я буду рад тебя видеть, - просто отвечает Гарри. Всё-таки иногда его прямота выбирает Эггси из колеи. Вот как сейчас. Ему приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не заулыбаться совсем уж по-идиотски.  
-Кстати, - вспоминает он. - Может, тебе нужно привезти что-то из вещей? Ты можешь позвонить в отель, я съезжу и заберу всё, что нужно.  
-Было бы неплохо... - задумчиво говорит Гарри. - В первую очередь мне нужны ноутбук и телефон.  
-Гарри, - со всей доступной ему строгостью Анвин смотрит на Харт.  
-Мой ответ был очевиден, Гэри. Наивно было ожидать от меня другого, задавая такой вопрос.  
Черт. И ведь он прав. Анвин вздыхает.  
-Ладно. Ты всё равно не сможешь работать слишком много.  
-Действительно?  
-Да. Ты будешь уставать, потому что даже простая болтовня тебя выматывает, - Эггси улыбается почти мстительно. Харт едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. - Одежда?  
-Я даже не разбирал чемодан, с которым приехал. Можешь просто привезти его.  
-Хорошо, - кивает Гэри и встаёт за мобильником. - Скажешь мне название отеля, чтобы я нашел их телефон?  
Гарри называет отель, Анвин набирает номер и отдаёт трубку Харту. Тот обо всём договаривается, Эггси в это время собирает конструктор в коробку, суёт её в свой рюкзак, подхватывает спящего Габриэля на руки — чтобы, чего доброго, не зависнуть около Гарри ещё на полчаса.  
-Они ждут тебя сегодня вечером или завтра в первой половине дня, - сообщает Гарри, возвращая Эггси мобильник.  
-Понял. Пока, Гарри. Отдыхай, - улыбается Анвин.  
-До завтра, Эггси, - чуть улыбнувшись, кивает ему Гарри.  
На следующий день Эггси забегает буквально на пятнадцать минут — с хмурым красноносым и заплаканным Габриэлем в одной руке, и чемоданом Харта — в другой.  
Он говорит Харту, чтобы тот вёл себя хорошо и слушался докторов, прощается с ним, тепло улыбнувшийся, и убегает, потому что знает, что, задержись он ещё на пять минут — и новой волны рёва было не избежать. Возвращаться домой сегодня явно было правильным решением.  
К раздражению Харта оказывается, что Эггси был прав — в экран ноутбука он может смотреть ровно десять минут. Потом начинается головокружение и непреодолимое желание прилечь (хорошо, что он и так лежит). Видимо, ему придётся посвятит эти несколько дней одиночества своим мыслям.  
К счастью, у него есть, о чем подумать.


	9. Имбат

Гарри Харт не имел привычки врать себе. Поэтому как только он начал осознавать, что его интерес к Гэри Анвину стал чем-то большим, чем праздное любопытство, вызванное тем, насколько диковинным для Харта сначала был образ Анвина — он пообещал себе разобраться с этим, как только выдастся удачный момент — свободные день, а лучше ночь для раздумий.  
И теперь у него была прорва времени для размышлений.  
Сейчас, спустя два с лишним года, он привык к Гэри — сочетание его европейской внешности и идеального арабского, то, как он держит себя под удивленными и любопытными взглядами, то, с какой лёгкостью выполняет все здешние негласные обычаи и правила приличия — всё это больше не казалось ему странным и необычным. Сложно было относится к этому, как к чему-то из ряда вон выходящему, когда Гэри вёл себя совершенно непринуждённо, твёрдо уверенный сам в себе и в том, что он принадлежит месту, в котором живёт, так же, как и все остальные окружающие его марокканцы.  
Так что его вид и поведение больше не удивляли Гарри. Но продолжали восхищать.  
Гэри обладал способностью рассказывать многое, но никогда не говорить о себе. Гарри тоже был хорош в этом, поэтому они знали друг о друге очень немногое, играя в эту игру. Но год спустя, после того случая в пустыне, всё начало меняться. Для Гарри было очевидно, что человек, столь ревностно оберегающий всю свою личную жизнь, не стал бы вопреки себе делится переживаниями с незнакомцем, которым для Эггси являлся Гарри. Даже находясь в колоссальном стрессе. Гарри был таким же. И черта с два он самовольно рассказал Анвину о Микеле просто из сочувствия или желания узнать что-то взамен. Нет, он сделал это, потому что хотел это сделать.  
Мог ли он назвать их двоих незнакомцами теперь? Нет. Могли он сказать, что теперь лучше знает Анвина? Нет. Хотел ли он узнать? О да. Было ли то гулкое, щекотное, назойливое чувство, которое он испытывал к Гэри Анвину, просто азартом или чем-то большим? К собственной досаде и раздражению, он не знал. Очень редко что-то приводило его в замешательство — и теперь он с удивлением обнаруживает, что их нынешние отношения с Гэри Анвином — из этих редких вещей.  
Он решает размышлять логически. Если это просто азарт — то рано или поздно Харт раскусит Анвина, и успокоится, потому что получит желаемое. Или ему просто наскучит играть в эту вечную недосказанность — и он, опять же, успокоится. Если это невероятным образом окажется симпатия? Что ж, здесь всё как будто бы сложнее, но на самом деле — ещё проще.  
За всю жизнь серьёзные отношения у Гарри были лишь трижды. Причем, оставаясь честным с собой, Гарри признавал — по-настоящему любил он только Микеля. Два следующих его партнёра, о которых он накануне рассказывал Эггси, были, несомненно, прекрасными людьми — Харту нравился их ум, отношение к жизни, они, в основном, разделяли ценности друг друга и сходились во вкусах и предпочтения. Секс тоже был отличный. Но любви там не было и близко. Потому что, если бы Гарри любил бы кого-то из них хоть немного близко к тому, как он любил Микеля — помехой для продолжения совместной жизни не были бы ни желание завести детей, ни вероятная ремиссия рака.  
В общем, Гарри давно уже был не про любовь на всю жизнь, стабильность и вот это вот всё. Он уже очень давно предпочитал хороший и совершенно безличный секс с людьми, с которыми он знакомился именно для этой цели. В баре, клубе, на улице, да хоть в грёбаном книжном магазине — он всегда знал, чего и кого хотел, не имел проблем как с тем, чтобы быстро снять кого-то — или, если было настроение — сделать так, чтобы его сняли, так и с тем, чтобы прямо сказать, чего он хочет. Иногда секс был хорошим, иногда не очень. Иногда — просто потрясающим — и тогда, так и быть, Гарри мог оставить свой телефон и повторить ещё пару раз. За последние семь лет самыми стабильными его отношениями был шикарный совершенно швед, с котором он трахался аж пять раз. Как его звали? Харт, кажется, даже не спрашивал.  
А что до Гэри Анвина?  
Было очевидно то, что по какой-то причине Харт ему импонирует — хотя причины такого энтузиазма Харт не понимал. Он никогда не пытался понравится Анвину. Он не был заинтересован им, как личностью, ровно до тех пор, пока тот не оказался задыхающимся у него в руках. Это явно был тот самый момент, когда в голове у Харта перещёлкнуло — он увидел, насколько мощный шквал эмоций способен сдерживать в себе этот упорно желающий казаться пустышкой мальчишка. И ему стало интересно, что ещё он прячет внутри.  
А Эггси, будто почувствовав, откликнулся на этот его интерес. Хотя, с другой стороны, может быть Гарри додумывал — и тут сработала просто психика Анвина — восприняв Харта как человека, способного дать защиту.  
Но, так или иначе - тот сам накануне сказал, что он ищет стабильности. И сказано это было с искренней усталостью. То есть, даже если это симпатия — она моментально окажется в тупике рокового несоответствия.  
Но Харт не зарекался. В конце концов, он, мальчишка, Марокко, вся сложившаяся вокруг этого ситуация была... любопытной. И Гарри был не против понаблюдать за её развитием. Будет ли кому-то больно в итоге, если это окажется чем-то большим, чем просто взаимный азарт, любопытство, попытка переключить внимание? Определённо. Заботит ли это Харта? Нет. Потому что они оба это переживут.  
В общем, Харт решает просто расслабиться, думать об этом поменьше и наблюдать. Но тут же вопреки своему решению продолжает мысль — ведь желание Анвином стабильности кажется немного лукавым. Стал бы кто-то, что так жаждет спокойствия, в одночасье срываться вместе с ребёнком в город в трёх часах езды только потому, что какой-то довольно условный знакомый попал в больницу? Да, Гарри не знал арабского, но мало-мальски мог объясниться по-французски, и его состояние не было тяжелым — это лучшая больница страны (спасибо, баснословно дорогая страховка), в ней работают хорошие врачи, и всё бы было в порядке и без присутствия здесь Анвина, который, будет честными, больше болтал с Гарри, чем с врачами (но и с ними тоже).  
Но Гарри и сам бы слукавил, если бы не признал, что ему было приятно внимание и искренняя обеспокоенность Гэри. И вот это уже был звоночек, насмешливо дребезжащий мыслью о том, что нет, мистер Харт. Это вовсе не азарт.  
***  
Три дня спустя после отъезда Анвина тот снова стучит в дверь его палаты — и влетает, даже не дождавшись ответа. Что крайне бесцеремонно. Харт, изучающий предварительную сводную статистику компании за год, поднимает взгляд он ноутбука, изгибает бровь и смотрит в равной степени осуждающе и вопросительно. У Эггси сердитый вид — и Гарри уже знает, что сейчас тот начнёт выговаривать ему за подписанный отказ от дальнейшей госпитализации.  
Конечно, он оказывается прав.  
-Гарри, ты что, в конец охерел?! Как ты собираешься лететь на самолёте с черепно-мозговой и раскуроченным глазом?  
О. Гарри и подумать не мог, что речь Анвина может быть... такой. Харт даже не знает, что его больше удивляет — совсем неаккуратный лексикон или то, как Анвин смазывает гласные, что превращает его обычно чистый английский в отборнейший кокни. Потрясающе.  
-Добрый день, Эггси. Я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, спасибо, - наконец не без иронии отвечает Харт, возвращаясь взглядом к экрану ноутбука.  
Ему действительно гораздо лучше. Морфиновый откат прошел, настроение стало из отвратительного более или менее сносным, он уже способен передвигаться без того, чтобы не испытывать постоянного головокружения, может уделять работе за компьютером по полчаса через каждые два часа. Вчера он наконец-то принял душ, и это было потрясающе. А после этого попросил принести ему бумаги на выписку.  
По идее, поведение Анвина должно его возмутить. Но эта его бурная реакция скорее веселит. А ещё вызывает желание продолжить подзуживать. Сказать что-то вроде того, что он надеялся успеть улететь до приезда Анвина? Нет, это слишком. Даже для Харта. Обижать мальчишку он не хочет.  
Эггси тем временем встаёт в изножье койки, опирается о него руками и пристально смотрит на Харта. Уже совсем не сердито, а с там выражением, с которым он наверняка смотрит на своих детей, когда те вытворяют какую-нибудь несусветную глупость.  
-Ты же не передумаешь, да? Ты никого не слушаешь.  
До чего же сообразительный мальчик.  
Харт ухмыляется и согласно кивает. Его вообще сложно переубедить, если он принял какое-то решение. Отвратительная черта характера для окружающих. Он захлопывает ноутбук, откладывает его в сторону и говорит:  
-Не стоит так переживать. Даже если мне будет очень плохо, это продлится всего лишь три часа, - Гарри тонко улыбается, глядя на Эггси. Тот не выдерживает и начинает смеяться.  
-Боже, Гарри, - выговаривает он, - прости, но ты придурок ненормальный.  
-Извинения приняты, - чуть склоняя голову, отвечает Харт. - Ты всегда говоришь таким... образом, когда волнуешься?  
-Ты застал меня врасплох, - бурчит Гэри. - Да, - коротко добавляет следом.  
Вернувшись в Танжер, Анвин провел ещё два дня с детьми, сегодня с утра сдал их вернувшейся вчера вечером Тамиле и тут же рванул обратно в Касабланку, не особенно задумываясь даже о том, какого же черта он так спешит. Гарри уже не при смерти. Гарри и не был при смерти. Но пообещать приехать снова и не приехать было бы слишком по-засрански, правда ведь? Это Гэри и ставит себе в оправдание.  
Внезапно в его голове возникает мысль. Дьявольски глупая и очень разумная в одинаковой степени.  
-Гарри.  
-Да, Эггси?  
-Я полечу с тобой.  
На пару секунд на лице Харта проскальзывает удивление — глаза расширяются, брови поднимаются, вот это вот всё. Он быстро берёт это под контроль, но Эггси успевает насладится.  
-Если ты уверен, мне стоит позвонить и попросить купить билет для тебя, - говорит он, и поднимает вверх раскрытую ладонь, едва Анвин открывает рот, чтобы возразить. - Нет, Эггси. Я не против твоей компании. Но, думаю, так как мои решения вынуждают тебя делать это, будет справедливо, если вопросы, связанные с перелётами, также будут решены мной.  
Харт ведет переговоры вот уже с десяток лет. Если он хочет, чтобы ему не возражали — он может сказать так, что возразить будет нечего. На этом поле Анвину его не переиграть — и он это понимает. Поэтому просто согласно кивает.  
Их самолёт вылетает на следующий день ранним утром. Гарри сказал, что так он окончательно проснётся уже в Лондоне. Наверное, он надеется провести самую неприятную для него часть путешествия во сне, но его план не срабатывает. На взлёте у него тут же идёт кровь носом. Анвин на это весело фыркает — да, он очень, очень бессердечен, и вопреки всем правилом безопасности встаёт и добирается до закутка стюардесс.  
-Да, я понимаю, что мы взлетаем. Но лучше вам дать мне лёд и побольше салфеток, или к концу взлета этот мистер с повязкой на глазу зальёт вам кровищей весь бизнес-класс, - мило улыбается Гэри. Его аргумент принимают, конечно же. - С остальным я справлюсь. Благодарю.  
Вернувшись, он плюхается в кресло рядом с Хартом, протягивает ему салфетки, и, деловито прислоняет гипотермический пакет к его лбу чуть выше переносицы.  
-Я не ребёнок, Эггси, - хмуро напоминает Гарри, вытерший кровь с пальцев и теперь способный сам прижимать лёд к переносице. - И я знаю, что делать.  
-Да что ты говоришь, - иронично тянет Анвин, предоставляя этому замечательному взрослому самому заботиться о себе и откидываясь на спинку кресла. - Ну хоть не укачивает?  
-Терпимо, - хмуро откликается Харт и замолкает.  
Пока он явно не настроен на беседу. Что ж, Анвин не может его в этом винить.  
Минут через пять кровотечение останавливается, Харт с некоторой брезгливостью складывает салфетки и со вздохом растекается по креслу, прикрывая глаза. Что ж, ему явно херово. Анвин не может пока отвлечься на работу, потому что сидеть с открытым ноутбуком во время взлёта нельзя, поэтому приходится переживать противное сочувствие к этому неразумному типу.  
-Откуда ты знаешь, что делать? Неужели тебе разбивали нос? - Недоверчиво спрашивает Гэри, чтобы отвлечься.  
-Да. В это так сложно поверить? - Не открывая глаз, отзывается Харт.  
-Ещё как. И как же это случилось?  
-На кэндо. Пару раз.  
А ещё Микель периодически влезал в драки, и Харт в честь этого умел, например, накладывать швы на рассеченную бровь. Но этого он решает не упоминать.  
-Оу. Чем ещё ты занимался?  
-Капоэйрой.  
Анвин присвистывает. Гарри Харт, оказывается, довольно опасный чувак.  
Гарри коротко хмыкает. Он решает не уточнять, что помимо этого пару лет занимался чем-то очень близким к боям без правил. У него был напряженный период и нужно было справляться со стрессом хоть как-то. Такой способ был совсем незрелым и недостойным взрослого, способного себя контролировать мужчины – но Гарри мог признаться самому себе в тот момент, что как раз-таки контролировать себя он был не способен. Период прошел, осталась память о том, как тяжело дышать со сломанными рёбрами, какие заживляющие мази наиболее эффективны, и как неожиданно громко слышен звук ломающегося носа оппонента.  
-Разве в кэндо и фехтовании не положена... ну, защита?  
-Положена. Но в кэндо не обязательна, - отзывается Харт, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.  
-Да вы оторва, мистер Харт, - посмеивается Анвин.  
-Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого из-за шума в ушах, - ворчливо, но добродушно отвечает Гарри.  
Когда взлёт заканчивается, Анвин достаёт ноутбук и принимается за перевод. Гарри, сидящий справа от него, тихо и размеренно дышит — Гэри думает, что тот задремал, и поэтому он, всеми мыслями ушедший в работу, вздрагивает, когда Харт внезапно заговаривает, задавая вопрос:  
-Что ты переводишь?  
-Не поверишь. Детские сказки.  
Гарри хмыкает.  
-Это ещё ничего. Как-то раз я переводил женские романы в худшей их ипостаси. Вот это было ужасно.  
-Почему ты за них взялся?  
-Гарри, иногда ты совсем странный, - фыркает Эггси. - Мне за это платят.  
-Полагаю, иногда в моём поведении проскальзывают замашки аристократа.  
Кажется, это только что были такие специфические извинения.  
-Полагаю, ты прав, - ядовито подтверждает Анвин, и бросив взгляд на Харта, который ехидно смотрит него из-под ресниц, понимает, что тот только что специально его спровоцировал. - Ты это специально, да? - Вздыхает Анвин.  
-Да, Эггси. Прошу прощения. Дважды.  
-Тебе плохо и поэтому хочется кого-нибудь доводить?  
-Ты прав. Это отвлекает.  
-Лучше бы ты отрубился.  
-Я бы тоже был не против, если честно.  
Ну что за невозможный человек. У Анвина не получается долго изображать сердитость — и он тихо смеётся, не отрываясь, однако, от перевода.  
-Раз я сам захотел лететь с тобой, так уж и быть. Продолжай.  
-Ты же понимаешь, что после твоего разрешения теряется всякий смысл продолжать?  
-Ага, - довольный собой и своей маленькой местью, кивает Анвин.  
-Разговоры тебя не отвлекают?  
-Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я замолчал?  
-И это тоже. Но и ответ на вопрос мне интересен.  
-Нет, разговоры меня не отвлекают. Когда Муни начала болтать, я приноровился к тому, чтобы одновременно работать и говорить с ней. А она может вообще не замолкать — сам слышал.  
-Действительно. Невероятно болтливый ребёнок.  
-А ты брюзга, - широко улыбается Анвин. Искренней ворчливости в голосе Харта он не слышит — тот просто продолжает подзуживать.  
-Как её успехи в школе?  
-Серьёзно, Гарри? Ты спрашиваешь про моих детей? - Анвин так удивляется, что даже прерывается, чтобы посмотреть на Харта.  
-Патологическая вежливость, - пожимает плечами Харт.  
-Мы же договорились, что ты не будешь этим страдать.  
-Я сказал, что я постараюсь.  
Ну, вообще он прав.  
-Мне интересно - это врождённое или как-то воспитывается?  
-Обществом, в основном. То, что тебя так раздражает, является нормой для тех, кто рос и жил в определённой среде. Странно, что ты настолько остро на это реагируешь, хотя жил в Лондоне довольно продолжительное время.  
-Но не в высшем же обществе.  
-Но и Фулхэм — это далеко не окраины, - справедливо замечает Гарри.  
-Но школа у меня была на окраине. А фулхэмские расшаркивания меня всегда нервировали. Но я долгое время вообще не был... интегрирован в какое-либо общество, кроме общества Джима, - хмыкает Гэри.  
Гарри, конечно, зацепляется за первую часть сказанного Анвином.  
-Жить в Фулхэме и учится в школе на окраине это какая-то... особенная задумка?  
Анвин понимает, что сболтнул лишнего — потому что он не рассказывал Харту, что это семья Джима жила в Фулхэме, а Гэри жил вместе с ними.  
По тому, как глубоко задумался Анвин, Гарри понимает, что тот прокололся где-то в своём рассказе, а Харт его подловил. Замечательно.  
-Гэри?  
-Да. Я здесь. Это... довольно сложная задумка.  
-Ты в праве её не объяснять, - кивает Харт.  
-Спасибо, - кивает Гэри, заметно расслабляясь.  
Они замолкают. У Анвина больше не получается продолжить перевод — как он не пытается думать о сказках, но думает всё равно о другом. О том, как хорошо Гарри чувствует, когда можно «дожать» собеседника, а когда не стоит даже и пытаться. О том, понимает ли он это при любой беседе, или же в последнее время они всё же сблизились слишком сильно, и того, что Харт знал о Гэри, было достаточно для того, чтобы считывать его. О том, что на самом деле Анвин не столько не хочет говорить о всём том бардаке, который творился в его жизни, когда мать забрала его обратно в Лондон, сколько не хочет упоминать Джима — потому что последнее время все воспоминания о нём даются Гэри слишком тяжело. А ещё он постоянно грызёт себя за свою печаль — потому что он должен двигаться вперёд и думать о своей семье, но не может себя пересилить и только и делает, что оглядывается назад и грустит о том, чего не изменить.  
-Ты расстроен, - прерывает их молчание Харт в своей фирменной утвердительно-вопросительной манере.  
-Мы случайно затронули довольно сложную тему.  
-Прошу прощения.  
-Всё в порядке. Это случайность, - чуть улыбнувшись, говорит Анвин. И, немного помолчав, продолжает:  
-В Фулхэме жил Джим.  
-Эггси... - Предостерегающе перебивает его Гарри.  
-Всё нормально, - говорит Анвин. В конце концов, он всё равно уже расстроился. - Я жил с его семьёй большую часть тех семи лет, что провел в Лондоне. Едва ли это даст тебе хоть какое-то понимание ситуации, потому что моя биография — непролазные джунгли. Но это причина, по которой я жил в Фулхэме, а учился на окраине.  
-Я понял тебя.  
-Это значит «Молодец, ты только больше всё запутал», да?  
-Да, - улыбается Гарри.  
Анвин улыбается тоже.  
На посадке Харта колбасит куда сильнее, наверное, ещё и потому, что срок действия лекарств, которыми его накачали перед выпиской из больницы, был на исходе. Анвину его искренне жаль. Но Харт справляется без единого звука. Только пальцы сжимает на подлокотниках до побелевших костяшек, и зубы — до желваков на скулах. Сидит с закрытыми глазами он всё то время, пока пассажиры выходят из самолёта. Когда Анвин понимает, что в самолёте остались только они и ещё одна неторопливая пожилая пара где-то в хвосте, то легонько касается ладони Харта и говорит:  
-Скоро нужно будет идти, Гарри.  
-Две минуты, - коротко отвечает тот.  
Спустя примерно озвученное им время Гарри возвращается в мир живых и оборачивается к Анвину.  
-Я готов идти.  
-Тогда пойдём. Помочь?  
-Я справлюсь, Гэри, - уверяет Харт и встаёт. Анвин решает игнорировать эту браваду и подставляет ему свой локоть — и это оказывается очень кстати, потому что Гарри, конечно же, ведёт от головокружения. И он, пусть и слегка, но опирается о предплечье Гэри, не забывая отвесить церемонно:  
-Благодарю.  
Эггси фыркает.  
-Пойдём уже.  
В такси Гарри уже кажется куда более довольным жизнью. Когда кэб останавливается у здания красного кирпича, обнесенного черным, чистым до блеска, забором, настрой Харта можно назвать почти праздничным. Это несмотря на то, что он всё ещё бледный, как бумага.  
Всё любят возвращаться домой. И Гарри — как понимает Анвин - не исключение.  
Они выходят из машины и Гарри тут же направляется к массивной калитке. Анвин несколько удивлён — он почему-то представлял, что у Гарри будет отдельный дом, но он живёт в обычном многоквартирном доме. Ну, то есть как - обычном... это охерительно презентабельно выглядящий многоквартирный дом близ Голланд-парка.  
Потом Анвина догоняет осознание того, что Гарри привёз его к своему дому и собирается привести его в свою квартиру. И тут он вообще впадает в ступор, и перестаёт так отчаянно тупить лишь когда Харт окликает его, подойдя к калитке.  
Странно, что Анвин так удивлен. Гарри же был у него дома, в конце концов.  
Внизу с ними дружелюбно здоровается консьерж. Квартира находится на последнем, шестом этаже. Деревянная входная дверь закрыта на один оборот ключа - Гарри открывает её и пропускает Эггси вперёд, в темноту прихожей и заходит следом, включая свет и закрывая дверь. Анвин скидывает кеды, наступая носками на задники. У Харта, конечно, есть специальная обувь для дома. Тот и по номеру отеля рассекал обутым. Но с этим разночтением в их привычках Гарри явно смирился.  
-Я покажу комнату для гостей и на пару часов оставлю тебя, если ты не против.  
-Если только ты собрался отдохнуть, а не нестись на работу, - улыбается Гэри.  
-Нет. До такого уровня моё безумие ещё не дошло, - уверяет Гарри, следуя вглубь квартиры и достигнув нужной двери, открывает её. - В углу — дверь в ванную комнату. Там и в шкафу есть всё необходимое. Ты можешь бродить где угодно, но я бы предпочел, чтобы мой кабинет остался неприкосновенным.  
-Конечно, - кивает Эггси. - Где он?  
-На втором этаже напротив библиотеки.  
-На втором этаже? - Удивленно переспрашивает Анвин. - Кхм. Ладно. Я понял, Гарри. Иди отдыхай.  
Харт улыбается уголками губ и поворачиваясь, уходит дальше по коридору. Дверь его спальни оказывается в самом конце.  
Сперва Гэри принимает душ, поразмышляв немного над тем, как стоит одеться, решает не облачаться сразу так вот нагло в домашнее — в конце концов, остаться на ночь ему ещё никто не предлагал. Мысль о том, что Гарри может предложить что-то такое, вообще-то, казалась глупой. Но насчет ночлега в Лондоне Гэри не переживал — он всегда мог заявиться как к родителям Джима, так и к Алисе. Он натягивает джинсы и простую черную майку и идёт рассматривать место, в котором живёт Гарри Харт. Раз уж ему так просто это разрешили.  
Квартира, по меркам Гэри, просто огромная. Больше его дома в Марокко, но меньше дома Адель и Амира или родителей Джима, но Гарри-то живёт здесь один. В квартире очень свежо, светло и чисто — приятно пахнет мятой и грейпфрутом — не раздражающий, лёгкий, едва ощутимый аромат, приятно щекочущий в носу. Сразу за прихожей находилась кухня с серым кухонным гарнитуром, кухонным островком с парой барных стульев, небольшим обеденным столом, расположенным у широкого, в четыре створки окна, окна. За кухней следовала гостиная — причем пройти в неё можно было и из кухни, и из коридора. Здесь был камин, большой диван с тяжелой драпировкой тёмно-фиолетового цвета, одновременно уютный и невероятно китчевый, пара кремового цвета кресел, хитроумный журнальный столик из дерева с резьбой в мавританском стиле. На полу перед диваном был брошен пестрящий намеренно блеклыми цветами тканный ковер, какие продают на марокканских рынках. В углу гостиной обнаружилась лестница на второй этаж. Кроме кухни и гостиной на этом этаже оставались спальня Харта и гостевая комната, и, видимо, хозяйственная комната со стиральной машинкой и прочими прозаичными принадлежностями, которая прилегала к прихожей. Поэтому Эггси решает подняться — Гарри сказал, что не стоит заходить в кабинет. Но ведь про библиотеку он этого не говорил.  
Квартира Гарри была сделана с умом — даже при том, что всё в ней выглядело очень обезличенным, обстановка заставляла чувствовать себя уютно. Очень, очень изящный обман из тех, какими и занимается Харт, говоря одновременно всё — и не рассказывая ничего.  
Но библиотека... В каком-то смысле выдавала Гарри с потрохами. Очевидно было, что если над обстановкой внизу хорошо поработали профессионалы, то этой комнатой Гарри занимался сам. Эти темно-алые строгие стены, ряды массивных книжных полок, угол комнаты, в который падает дневной свет, заставленный цветами в горшках, небольшой диван, антикварный торшер, тумба со сложенной на ней стопкой книг, несколько небольших работ в графике, висящие на стенах. Это небольшая комната. Но Анвин заходит внутрь и чувствует, как много всего в ней есть.  
Почему Гарри попросил не заходить в кабинет, но разрешил — сюда? Может, Эггси надумывает? Но нет же. Эта сдержанность, угрюмость, сочетающиеся с авантюризмом и бунтарством, живой ум, уживающийся с закостеневшей старомодной вежливостью, замкнутость на себе и жадность к познанию — всё это в этой небольшой комнатке. Анвин понимает, что задержал дыхание. А ещё — что он стоит посреди библиотеки и улыбается, как идиот.  
В итоге он берёт ноутбук и оккупирует библиотеку — немного приоткрывает окно, усаживается на диван, подтянув ноги под себя и принимается за работу. С улицы слышен глухой шум редких машин, перекличка чаек и щебетание дроздов, в комнате из звуков — лишь его дыхание и тихий стук клавиш — и Анвин испытывает какое-то совершенно умиротворяющее чувство. Остановившись и немного подумав, он понимает, что это. Впервые за почти что полтора года — с того момента, как он узнал о смерти Джима — он чувствует спокойствие.  
Гарри не планировал засыпать надолго. Но проснувшись и бросив взгляд на часы, понял, что проспал три часа. Но эти три часа сна в собственной кровати были прекрасны. Он приводит себя в порядок, попутно проверяя телефон, делает пару звонков — на работу и в больницу, и надев лёгкие брюки и рубашку, направляется на поиски Анвина. Тот обнаруживается в библиотеке — сидит на диване с ноутбуком, погруженный в работу. Гарри нравится наблюдать за тем, как Гэри работает, нравится, насколько глубоко тот каждый раз погружается в процесс, отключаясь от всего вокруг. У Гэри был истинный фанатизм к тому, чем он занимается. И Гарри это импонировало.  
-Гэри, - тихо окликает парня Харт.  
Тот, конечно, вздрагивает — хотя Гарри честно старался обратить на себя его внимание помягче.  
-Привет, - после пары секунд растерянности улыбается Эггси. - Хорошо поспал?  
-Ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько.  
-Это хорошо, - Анвин переползает на одну сторону дивана, освобождая место для Гарри. - У тебя миленько.  
-Миленько? - С иронией переспрашивает Харт. Такого про свою квартиру он ещё не слышал. - Что ж, спасибо.  
Он садится рядом с Гэри, устраивая локоть на спинке дивана.  
-Почему ты выбрал библиотеку?  
-Она уютная. И ей занимался ты. Да?  
-Верно, - кивает Гарри, впечатленный. Анвин улыбается, явно довольный тем, что он оказался прав.  
-Какой у нас... план? - Неуверенно спрашивает он. На самом деле, он не знал, что ему стоит делать дальше — о том, что ему надо проследить за Хартом при перелёте, он подумал. А вот о том, что делать дальше — как-то нет. Анвин вообще был не очень хорош в долгосрочном планировании.  
-Судя по всему, сейчас я снова поеду в больницу и, скорее всего, меня оставят там на пару дней — они очень настаивают на этом, - со вздохом начинает Харт. - Ты можешь остаться здесь — я оставлю тебе ключи, а сам возьму у консьержа дубликат. Если пока я отсутствую, тебе нужно будет возвращаться в Марокко — просто отдашь ключи ему. Только не покупай билеты сам, пожалуйста.  
Анвин глубоко задумывается. Не похоже, чтобы Харт пытался вежливо его прогнать. Да Харт бы и не пытался сделать это вежливо, если бы хотел, чтобы Анвин свалил из его квартиры. Стоит начать с того, что он бы и оставаться не предлагал. Но Анвин всё равно чувствует сомнение в том, насколько это странно и каким... размытием границ в отношениях между ними это грозит. Эти самые границы и так уже размылись в хлам — и Харт не мог не осознавать этого тоже.  
Выходило, что они оба упорно не собирались ничего с этим делать.  
-А если ты вернёшься, а я всё ещё буду здесь? - Наконец осторожно уточняет Гэри, намеренно пропуская пассаж Харта про обратные билеты.  
-Из этой больницы меня без листа нетрудоспособности уже не выпустят, да и я, стоит признать, совершенно не способен сейчас работать в своём обычном режиме, так что я не буду против твоей компании, если ты об этом.  
-Чтобы тебе не было скучно одному?  
-Мне не бывает скучно одному, Гэри, - хмыкает Гарри. - И тем не менее, я буду не против.  
Как мило.  
На этом они и останавливаются. Через пару часов Гарри собирается уходить — настроение у него в честь необходимость возвращаться в другую больницу совсем не радужное, поэтому Анвин интересуется очень осторожно:  
-Может, заехать к тебе завтра?  
-Не уверен, - качает головой Харт. - Подозреваю, что обследования и разговоры с врачами могут занять большую часть дня. Так что лучше сперва позвони.  
-Понял, - кивает Гэри. - До встречи, Гарри.  
-До скорого.  
Всё-таки Анвину достаётся сдержанная прощальная улыбка.  
На следующий день с Гэри случаются две интересные вещи — во-первых после полудня приходит экономка Харта — ни о чем таком он не предупреждал, поэтому Анвин был очень удивлён. Впрочем, как и она. Но она оказалась очаровательной женщиной, и они довольно мило поболтали за чаем. Во-вторых, Анвину на рабочий номер звонит какой-то тип из нефтяной компании и предлагает контракт на год. Переговоры с Эмиратами, перевод документов и вот это вот всё. Чем он и занимался, работая на Гарри.  
-Не скажете, кто дал вам мой номер? - Интересуется Анвин, вбивая в поисковике название компании и через пару секунд уже обладая знанием о том, что это одна из самых крупных нефтегазовых корпораций в мире.  
Ну а номер им дал, конечно, Гарри. Кажется, он не соизмеряет масштабы способностей Эггси.  
-Мистер Харт должен был предупредить вас, что я живу в Марокко. Моё главное ограничение — никаких командировок куда-либо кроме Лондона. И о том, что мне нужно быть на переговорах, мне нужно знать хотя бы за неделю. Если это не проблема — давайте встретимся на этой неделе, - предлагает Анвин. Не отказываться же сразу, в конце концов.   
В итоге они с этим типом договариваются вскоре созвониться повторно, и Анвин звонит Харту. Правда, тот не отвечает и перезванивает только через два часа.  
-Извини, разговаривал с врачом. И сейчас пойду продолжать. Есть большая вероятность того, что завтра с утра меня отсюда отпустят, так что, думаю, тебе нет смысла приходить, - довольно торопливо начинает говорить Харт, как только Эггси принимает вызов.  
Анвину остаётся только согласится.  
-Ладно, Гарри.  
-До завтра, Эггси. Извини, что не могу с тобой поболтать.  
Анвин фыркает беззлобно.  
-Всё хорошо. Иди лечись. Пока.  
Почему Анвин так глупо улыбается в пространство, хотя только что был сердит? Он бы и сам рад был узнать...  
** **  
Утром следующего дня Гарри, в течении предыдущих полутора дней смиренно выдерживающий все анализы и обследования, возвращается домой. Пока он едет в такси, то лениво думает о причине того факта, что он, не переносящий посторонних в своей квартире, с такой лёгкостью пустил в неё Анвина. Люди, которых Гарри знал меньше пяти лет, причем не просто знал, а хорошо общался с ними, никогда не попадали в его квартиру. Это была одна из форм контроля, а на контроле он был немного повернут.  
Причина упрямо не находилась. Разумная причина. Парочку неразумных Гарри придумал — например, причина могла быть в том, что Гарри по какой-то невероятной причине доверял Анвину. Но это было не так. Они всё ещё были едва знакомы. В общем, его собственные поступки последних дней оставались для Гарри загадкой — а такое случалось не очень-то часто в его жизни.  
До конца пути ничего достаточно убедительного он так и не придумал.  
Ещё только десять утра, и, по мнению Гарри, все нормальные люди в это время ещё должны спать. Но Анвин, этот бешеный жаворонок, конечно не спит - сидит на кухне за ноутбуком, как обычно совершенно отстранённый от внешнего мира. С самокруткой, зажатой в губах, поганец такой. Гарри тихо хмыкает и встаёт в дверном проёме, опираясь плечом о наличник. Анвин, сидящий на высоком стуле за кухонным островком, одетый в домашние штаны и майку, болтает в воздухе босой ступней и смотрится так... беззаботно и правильно, идеально вписанный в его, Харта, кухню, выглядит так, что его присутствие здесь кажется совершенно обыкновенным и само самой разумеющимся. И вот это то, что способно по-настоящему шокировать Харта.  
Возможно у Эггси просто есть способность всегда и везде выглядеть так, будто он находится на своём месте. Возможно. Это бы всё объясняло.  
Но это всё равно не объясняет того, почему Харт чувствует себя лучше оттого, что Гэри так подходит его квартире.  
-Почему ты куришь на кухне, Эггси? - Обнаруживает своё присутствие Харт. Он не добавляет в голос ни сердитости, ни сварливости, ни осуждения. Хотя, возможно, стоило бы.  
Анвин, как и всегда, вздрагивает — и смотрит на Гарри с улыбкой, в которую добавляет капельку раскаяния. И протягивает в сторону Харта зажатую в пальцах самокрутку, явно в примирительном предложении присоединиться. Но протягивает он её не так, чтобы передать Харту, а так, чтобы тот затягивался из его пальцев — скорее всего, это просто очень привычное действие, въевшееся в подкорку — и Гэри, ещё не до конца вернувшись мыслями в реальный мир, где перед ним стоит Гарри, а не кто-то другой, делает то, что он делает, на рефлексе.  
Что ж...  
Харт ухмыляется, проходит вглубь комнаты, встаёт рядом с Гэри и затягивается, отмечая мимоходом, что руку Анвин поднял на идеальную по удобству высоту для Харта.  
Примерно в тот момент, когда губы Харта обхватывают фильтр и от его вдоха по папиросной бумаге ползут рыжие искорки, сам Эггси осознаёт всю ситуацию — но вместо того, чтобы впасть в панику (что было бы куда правильнее), только улыбается шире, и от этой улыбки взгляд его искрит весельем.  
Отлично. Выходит, что они оба наслаждаются своим неподобающим поведением.  
Когда Харт отстраняется, выдыхая дым, Анвин как ни в чем не бывало затягивается следом за ним.  
-Ну, - говорит он, - теперь ты тоже куришь на кухне.  
Выдыхает дым и улыбается совсем уж асмодеевской улыбкой. Харт подумать не мог, что Анвин так умеет.  
-А если честно, - продолжает, снова протягивая самокрутку Харту, - на балконе просто дьявольски холодно. Прости?  
Харт только хмыкает на это извинение, больше похожее на подзуживание. И снова затягивается, продолжая задумчиво наблюдать за Анвином. Тот тоже внимательно следит за ним в ответ.  
-А я вчера познакомился с миссис Тёрнер, - продолжает говорит Гэри, так и не дождавшись реплики от Харта. - Она рассказала мне, что ты сладкоежка.  
Харт вздыхает, понимая, о чем он совсем забыл предупредить Анвина... Как и Маргарет. Она любила поболтать и наверняка рассказала Анвину не только о его пристрастии к быстрым сахарам, но и о том, какой он одинокий не жалеющий себя трудоголик, которому там чудно было бы найти хорошенькую жену...  
Да, судя по развеселому взгляду Анвина, такой разговор состоялся тоже.  
-Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что пустил тебя в свою квартиру, - предостерегает Харт. Они, тем временем, докуривают самокрутку и начинают вторую — но это уже курят нормально, передавая друг другу, будто без слов обоюдно решив, что на сегодняшнее утро подобных чудачеств достаточно.  
-Я купил тебе круассанов, - в ответ на предостережение Харта улыбается Эггси, кивая куда-то в сторону зоны готовки. Там действительно стоит пара пакетов из пекарни в квартале отсюда. К их круассанам Гарри питал особую слабость, но, так как просыпался он, в основном, ближе к обеду, когда в любой уважающей себя пекарне круассаны уже заканчиваются, складывалось у него с ними нечасто. Маргарет знала о этом его пристрастии именно к тем круассанам. Но передачу подобного рода информации Харт, так уж и быть, мог простить.  
-Ладно. Прощен. Но в следующий раз с сигаретами иди на балкон.  
-Хорошо, Гарри, - Анвин аж светится от удовольствия, поняв, что круассаны попали точно в цель.  
-Ты не завтракал? - Спрашивает Гарри, оставляя последнюю затяжку Эггси и закатывая рукава рубашки.  
-М-м, - отрицательно мычит Анвин. Ну кто бы сомневался.  
-Омлет?  
-Угу, - следует утвердительное мычание.  
-Словами, Эггси, - вздыхает Гарри, открывая холодильник и доставая оттуда необходимые продукты.  
Анвин за его спиной хмыкает и выдыхает — видимо, дым от своей последней затяжки.  
-Да, Гарри, омлет — это отлично. Спасибо, - послушно исполняет он просьбу. - Помочь?  
-Не нужно.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут Гэри наблюдает за тем, как ловко Гарри Харт, оказывается, справляется с готовкой. Омлет — это, конечно, не какое-то там блюдо, требующее невероятных навыков, но следить за Гарри всё равно приятно — он делает всё без спешки, четко, плавно, и прямо-таки... технично. Ставит две сковороды на огонь, льёт масло, рубит помидор, лук, ветчину, смахивает их с доски на сковороды, взбивает яйца — выливает, трёт сыр — высыпает. Отправляет хлеб в тостер. Включает чайник. Достаёт заварочный чайник, бросает в него щепотку эрл грея, запах которого доносится аж до места, с которого наблюдает Эггси. Наливает молоко в молочник. Достаёт две тарелки, перекладывает на них омлеты, мажет подоспевшие тосты сливочным маслом и отправляет к омлетам, достаёт приборы, заливает заварку закипевшей водой. И в конце просит Эггси помочь перенести всё на стол.  
Всё. И как, скажите на милость, можно так изящно справляться с зажариванием яиц?  
Следя за тем, как быстро ест Анвин, Гарри вздыхает и предполагает:  
-Ты опять ничего не ел?  
Анвин с виноватым (теперь — по-настоящему виноватым) видом пожимает плечами, подтверждая.  
Гарри только качает головой.  
-Я увлекся работой. Кстати. О работе. Ты ничего не забыл мне сказать?  
Судя по вежливой вопросительной брови, сознаваться ему не собираются.  
-Про то, что мне будут звонить люди из нефтедобывающей промышленности.  
-Так ты об этом. Действительно, лучше было тебя предупредить. Прошу прощения. Это мой бывший сокурсник и коллега, и он позвонил мне как раз, когда я был на откате после морфина.  
-Поэтому ты не соизмерил уровень нефтегазовой корпорации и моих... - Анвин изобразил круговые па кистью, подбирая слово. - ...возможностей?  
-О чем ты, Гэри?  
-Шутишь? Сомневаюсь, что я такое потяну.  
Боже. Похоже, этот мальчишка совершенно серьёзно. Лучше бы он напрашивался на похвалу таким образом, честное слово.  
-Гэри. Я, возможно, скажу тебе удивительную вещь, но ты профессионал.  
-Да ну. Я просто перевожу слова.  
-А ещё способен с ходу вникнуть в любую необходимую информацию, невероятно работоспособен, ответственен, приятен в общении, - с каждой следующий фразой Харта вид Анвина всё сильнее говорил о том, что ему хочется исчезнуть. Выходит, что Гэри не умеет принимать похвалу. И откуда у этого их поколения последней десятки двадцатого века такие проблемы с самооценкой?  
-Большего там не потребуется, - заканчивает Харт, решая больше не мучить Анвина. - Надеюсь, ты хотя бы не отказался?  
-Нет. Хотя бы потому, что это невежливо по отношению к тебе.  
-Спасибо, Гэри, - благодарит Харт, потому что вот это — действительно приятно. - Думаю, я могу поделится с тобой круассанами, - добавляет следом, тем самым закрывая тему способностей Гэри.  
-Ты подозрительно великодушен. Не давали ли тебе в больнице странных таблеток? - Зубоскалит Анвин в ответ.  
-Уверен, что нет.  
Гарри поднимается, чтобы собрать посуду со стола. Анвин тут же подрывается следом, конечно — ну никак не может допустить мысли, что Харт может просто... поухаживать за гостем, вроде как.  
-Гэри, - Гарри уже и не нужно продолжать, тот всё и так понимает.  
-Ну давай я хоть кофе сварю?  
-Хорошо.  
Что ж, в этом Харт не может отказать Анвину — кофе тот варит отличный.  
Круассаны были уничтожены, весь стол засыпан крошками, а настроение Харта, несмотря на то что у него невероятно чесался повреждённый глаз и в затылке тянуло глухой болью, всё равно было отличным, спасибо быстрым сахарам. Ну и Анвину. Тот, как это не удивительно, поднимал ему настроение. Просто своим присутствием и бессмысленным разговором о — смешно говорить — погоде. Они уже говорили о погоде как-то раз и явно повторялись — не контекстом, но темой.  
Они на несколько часов расходятся — Гарри собирается поспать, потому что головная боль начинает утомлять, а затем — немного поработать. Гэри, чтобы не мешаться ему под ногами, решает съездить к Джейн.  
Он объявляется без предупреждения — Джейн вообще из тех, кто всегда в восторге от таких сюрпризов. Гэри с облегчением отмечает, что выглядит она куда лучше, чем когда они виделись в последний раз — скорбные морщины, поселившиеся на её лице, казалось, навсегда, теперь исчезли, она смеялась своим прежним совершенно замечательным смехом, когда Анвин рассказывал ей о «подвигах» своих детей и скормила ему половину тыквенного пирога. От второй половины Анвину удалось отбрыкаться, только пообещав взять её с собой.  
Он возвращается к Гарри уже после того, как на улице темнеет. И, хоть день и прошел отлично, он всё равно чувствует себя... пришибленным. Это самое правильное слово. Но это из-за того, что он был в доме, в котором он вырос вместе с Джимом. Анвин был визуалом — и этот дом был для него целым калейдоскопом воспоминаний. И пока что это было очень тяжело.  
-Гарри? - Негромко окликает Анвин, не обнаружив Харта на кухне и в гостиной. Никакого ответа. Анвин решает, что Гарри занят либо сном, либо работой, поэтому оставляет контейнер с пирогом на кухне, берёт ноутбук и поднимается в библиотеку.  
Гарри заканчивает последний на сегодня телефонный разговор, выключает и закрывает ноутбук, и выйдя из кабинета сразу же идёт в комнату напротив – ему показалось, что в процессе предпоследней беседы по телефону он слышал шевеление в квартире, и если ему не послышалось и это был вернувшийся Эггси, то Гарри наверняка найдёт его в библиотеке.   
Так и было. В кои-то веки Гэри замечает его стоит только Харту появится на пороге комнаты.   
-Привет, - улыбается Гэри, внутренне радуясь тому, что теперь есть повод прекратить бесплотные попытки нормально поработать. Перевод не продвигался, потому что Анвин раз за разом уходил в свои мысли и просто сидел, невидяще пялясь в монитор. – Как дела?  
-Меня начинает настораживать то количество времени, которое я трачу на сон, но в остальном всё хорошо, - отвечает Гарри.  
-Расслабься и получай удовольствие, - посмеивается Гэри.  
Если бы это было так легко.  
-Что, неужели это действительно может так беспокоить? – Недоверчиво интересуется Эггси, потому что реакция Гарри на его шутку была слишком уж хмурой.  
-Если тебе сложно в это поверить – то с тобой всё в порядке, - уверяет Гарри.  
-То есть с тобой – нет? – Анвин склоняет голову к плечу и смотрит внимательно, задумчиво покусывая губу.  
Гарри только чуть поводит плечами. Согласие это было, отрицание, «догадайся сам» или «я не знаю» - не понятно. Взгляд Гэри, направленный на Харта, становится подозрительным. Он очень быстро привык к тому, что они много разговаривают – и теперь такая молчаливость мужчины кажется ему странной. Но с вопросами Гэри больше приставать не собирается – Гарри явно не в настроении для вопросов, поэтому продолжает о другом:   
-Я принёс пирог. Тыквенный. Очень вкусный.  
-Ты весь день грабил кондитерские? – вскидывает бровь Харт.  
Анвин фыркает, конечно же.  
-Нет, я был у Джейн, и она пыталась скормить мне его весь. Но мне удалось сторговаться на половину.  
Гарри не уверен, что знает, кто такая Джейн, но тут же пропускает эту деталь как неважную. На самом деле, ему снова хочется спать – но он совсем не хочет идти ложится спать снова. А это значит, ему нужно пойти на кухню, открыть окно для создания подходящей для принудительного взбадривания температуры в помещении и выпить кофе  
-Думаю, пирогу придётся подождать до утра. Столько сладкого за один день – это слишком, Эггси.  
-Правда? По-моему нормально.  
-В твоём возрасте – ещё нормально, - кивает Гарри.  
-Это ты себя старым назвал?  
Плохая шутка, но Эггси просто не мог сдержаться. Он получает скептический взгляд от Харта. Да, с самооценкой и самоопределением у него точно всё тип-топ – иначе бы он злился, а не смотрел бы на Анвина, как на щенка, который кусает свой хвост.  
-Нет, это я назвал тебя молодым, Гэри, - наконец отвечает Харт.  
-Ладно, ладно. Я шучу, - примирительно улыбается Анвин.  
-Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы выпить кофе?   
-Ты имеешь в виду, как я смотрю на то, чтобы сварить кофе?  
Харт утвердительно кивает.  
Сварить кофе – это единственное, что Харт позволял делать Анвину по части какой бы то ни было помощи по дому. И даже сам просил об этом. Ну, почти просил. Как сейчас.  
-Ну пойдём, - улыбается Гэри, вставая. Он проходит мимо Гарри, тот разворачивается и направляется следом.  
-Кстати, - снова заговаривает Гэри, когда они оказываются на кухне и он начинает процесс приготовления кофе, а Гарри встаёт у него за спиной, прислонившись бердами к кухонному островку, - я так и не спросил утром – что сказали врачи?  
-Всё в порядке, - коротко говорит Харт.  
Гэри не выдерживает и бросает на него сердитый взгляд.  
-Правда? – Язвительно спрашивает он. – Прямо так и сказали?  
Харт хмыкает. Ладно уж, заслужил.  
-Они сказали, что у меня всё ещё официально черепно-мозговая травма, и чтобы они могли убрать этот диагноз, должно пройти ещё примерно десять дней. Тогда на повторном обследовании скорее всего всё будет в порядке.  
-То есть официально ты ещё должен лежать в больнице?  
-Вроде того. Но мне и здесь неплохо.  
Эггси не оборачивается, но слышит улыбку в голосе Харта.  
-А то, - говорит он на это, - а как глаз?  
-Выглядит жутко, но меня заверили, что с ним всё отлично и операцию провели «как по учебнику». Через несколько месяцев можно будет восстанавливать зрение.  
-Ну вот, а ты ворчал на бедных врачей.  
-Я ворчу и на этих, Эггси. Я просто не выношу врачей.  
-Отвратительный тип, - добродушно подводит итог Анвин, ставя кофе на плиту, и разворачивается к Гарри лицом. Улыбается и уточняет:  
-Тебе наконец-то показали, что там под повязкой?  
Гарри верно истолковывает это вежливое любопытство.  
-Тоже хочешь посмотреть?  
Анвин утвердительно трясет головой.  
Харт на это только головой качает и тянет повязку вверх.  
На самом деле, из самого жуткого во всей травме сейчас остался почти полностью красный белок глаза. Весь отек спал, от синяка осталась еле заметная желтизна под бровью, швы, начинающиеся над бровью и прерывающиеся над верхним веком, и снова начинающиеся с нижнего и идущие от него на два сантиметра вниз, были очень тонкими и аккуратными.   
-Класс, - говорит Анвин, подойдя поближе – в кухне довольно темно и Эггси не пытается включить свет – потому что знает слишком яркий свет доставляет Гарри неудобство даже через повязку, - тебя не смущает, что я пялюсь?  
-Нет, Эггси, - посмеивается Гарри. – Я тоже очень внимательно его рассматривал.  
-Ну это же твой глаз. Тебе можно.  
-Я разрешаю тебе… пялиться на мой глаз, - выразительно выделяя явно неугодное ему слово, говорит Гарри.  
Эггси весело хмыкает. Вообще-то, Гарри кажется, что Анвин сам плохо видит в темноте – явно хуже среднего обывателя – но не осознаёт этого. Но именно по этой причине они сейчас стоят очень близко друг к другу.  
-Тебе что, нижнее веко рассекло?  
-Боюсь, что да.   
Анвин сочувственно морщится, но почти что сразу улыбается.  
-Классный шрам будет, - говорит он, и тянется руками к повязке, чтобы аккуратно вернуть её Харту на глаз, - как у злодея.  
Харт приподнимает бровь – но не на комментарий о злодейском шраме, а на действие Анвина. Иногда тот вообще теряет всякое представление о границах – Гарри, в общем-то, не против этого – это довольно занимательно. Но всё равно каждый раз удивляет.  
С опущенной на глаз повязкой Гарри снова способен нормально сфокусировать взгляд на Гэри. Как раз в этот момент Анвин, видимо, мыслями догоняет своё действие – и Гарри ловит его удивлённо-панический взгляд.  
-Всё нормально, Эггси, - добродушно говорит Гарри. Слишком уж добродушно – обычно он так не разговаривает.  
Всё действительно нормально. Но они стоят слишком близко. И всё ещё пялятся друг другу в глаза. На тёмной кухне. В квартире, где они живут вместе. После того, как в непосредственной близости от Гарри подорвался смертник.   
У них обоих были весьма напряженные пара недель. И они всё ещё стоят слишком близко. Поэтому, когда Анвин целует его, Гарри даже не удивляется – он уже пару секунд как знал, что это произойдёт. Причем на этот раз Эггси явно подумал, прежде чем сделать – и, кажется, именно из-за этого между лопаток у Гарри зарождается сладкая дрожь, которая колко и приятно пробегает вдоль позвоночника вниз. И вот это уже весьма удивительно – потому что он не помнит, когда в последний раз он так реагировал на простой поцелуй.  
Харт не теряется надолго – через пару секунд его ладонь уже ложится на затылок Гэри, пальцы чуть сжимаются в коротких светлых волосах, вынуждая того запрокинуть голову сильнее. Поцелуй Анвина деликатен до смешного – но у Гарри нет проблем с тем, чтобы быстро исправить положение дел. Анвин – послушный и сообразительный мальчик - когда он чувствует, как язык Харта скользит по его нижней губе – то приоткрывает рот тут же, но Анвин – не отличается скучной кротостью, и не позволяет Гарри слишком долго быть хозяином положения, отстраняясь от него на секунду, чтобы в следующий момент продолжить поцелуй укусом, облизать место, на котором только что смыкались зубы и скользнуть языком глубже.  
Что ж, в итоге невинный поцелуй получается весьма… грязным. Как раз во вкусе Харта. Поэтому Анвин в итоге оказывается очень тесно прижат к нему за поясницу. Увы, когда шипение кофеварки на плите становится слишком уж настойчивым и отвлекает Эггси, который тут же ощутимо напрягается, приходится прекратить и ослабить хватку, чтобы тот мог беспрепятственно из неё выбраться – что он тут же и делает, уставившись на Харта с помесью возмущения и восторга.   
Ну что за человек. Харт лишь ухмыляется на этот взгляд и вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.  
Анвин понимает – тот явно осознаёт, что он чертовски хорош.   
Проблема самого Анвина в том, что он не может не согласиться в этом с Хартом.  
Да. Харт чертовски хорош. Зачем он поцеловал его? Чтобы убедиться.  
Хотя самым разумным было бы – выйти из комнаты, как только он почувствовал этот порыв. А сразу за этим – собрать вещи и выйти и из квартиры. Просто чтобы не усложнять. Но теперь уже было поздно.  
Анвин обходит Гарри чтобы подойти к плите и снять с неё возмущённо фыркающую кофеварку. Он суёт её под холодную воду – он уверен, что она успела покипеть порядочно и до того момента, пока он не отвлёкся на звук, а это значит, что кофе будет похож не на кофе, а на горелые деревяшки. Но всё это к лучшему – по крайней мере, у него есть, чем занять руки.  
Анвин оборачивается к Гарри только когда снова ставит кофеварку на плиту. И тут же натыкается на спокойный внимательный взгляд.  
-Не будем говорить об этом сегодня, хорошо? – Просит он.  
-Поговорим об этом завтра. Если захочешь. А если нет – не будем, - спокойно отвечает Харт.  
Анвин вскидывает брови.  
-То есть у тебя нет ко мне вопросов?  
-У меня были бы к тебе вопросы, если бы ты предложил мне завести детей, съехаться, выйти за тебя замуж или что-то вроде того. Но ты не сделал ничего из этого, так что да – у меня нет к тебе вопросов.  
На самом деле, сказанное очень точно отражает его отношение к каким бы то ни было отношениям. То есть к тому, насколько плохо он относится к концепции серьёзных отношений, и насколько хорошо – к концепции случайного секса.  
Анвин улавливает намёк. Почему-то из-за этого Харта хочется поцеловать ещё раз, просто в отместку за то, что он… такой. Что было бы невероятной глупостью.   
-Лучше иди ешь пирог, - вздыхает Гэри.  
-Может быть, поужинаем нормально? – предлагает Гарри, но судя по тому, что он уже направляется к холодильнику – ответ Гэри ему не так уж важен. Он уже сам всё решил.  
Анвин закатывает глаза. Как раз в этот момент Гарри, успевший открыть холодильник и бросить в него быстрый взгляд, снова смотрит на Гэри.  
-И что бы это значило?  
-Если тебя не интересует ответ собеседника – не задавай вопрос. Вот что это значит.  
-Поцелуи делают тебя слишком дерзким, - замечает Харт.  
-Пошел ты, - расплывается в озорной улыбке Эггси, понимая, что переступает всякие границы. Снова.  
А Харт снова спускает это ему с рук. Более того – Харт испытывает удовлетворение от того, что видит, что этот раздражающе примерный мистер Анвин, оказывается, может быть совсем другим. И да, вот такого бы Анвина он трахнул. С удовольствием. О боже.  
-Эггси.  
Харт умеет звучать опасно. Он это знает. А вот Анвин – до этого момента – не знал.   
Он мог бы продолжить нарываться. Но какие у этого будут последствия – он не знает. Точнее, он не уверен, но почему-то ему кажется, что они либо разругаются в пух и прах, либо окажутся в постели. Один вариант хуже другого. Но теперь Анвин понимает, что только что он почти случайно нашел явную брешь в обороне Харта. И поэтому пока что может и отступить.  
Тем более что оказаться с кем-либо в одной постели он просто не готов.  
Потому что для начала ему по крайней мере нужно разобраться с собственным браком.  
Поэтому он хмыкает и кивнув, говорит:  
-Я понял.  
И превращается для Гарри в привычного послушного Эггси.  
-Ты не будешь против рыбы на ужин?  
-Ты умеешь готовить не только омлет? – Удивленно спрашивает Гэри. Харт бросает на него недовольный взгляд.   
-То, что у меня обычно нет времени на приготовление пищи, не значит, что я не умею готовить.  
-Справедливо, - соглашается Гэри. – На твой вкус, Гарри. Ты же знаешь, что я абсолютно не привередлив.  
Это было правдой. Совместные завтраки и ужины с Гэри весной этого года открыли Харту интересную вещь – Анвин был тем феноменальным человеком, у которого вообще не было никаких особых предпочтений – ни любимых блюд, ни нелюбимой еды, ничего. Он действительно ел всё. Если честно, Харт думал, что такого не бывает. Но Анвин был живым тому опровержением.  
-Как так вышло? – задаёт вопрос Харт, раз уж их разговор коснулся этой темы, вынимая их холодильника и складывая на кухонную тумбу необходимые для готовки ингредиенты.  
-Не знаю. Полагаю, что всё из-за того, что когда тебе нечего есть, а есть хочется, ты готов есть что угодно. Привычка как следствие, - пожимает плечами Анвин.  
-Сложное детство?  
-Его период, - коротко кивает Гэри, явно не желая обсуждать эту тему.  
Харт кивает, не настаивая.  
Гарри готовит ужин, в процессе приготовления они пьют кофе в том количестве, в каком не стоит пить его на ночь. Поужинав, они, тем не менее, расходятся по комнатам – и Гэри не спит ещё полночи, ворочаясь под одеялом и пытаясь выкинуть из головы все эти смутные мысли и тяжелые раздумья о своих чертовски неблагоразумных поступках, их неуместности и совершенно неясной мотивации. В конечном итоге он всё же засыпает, так и не найдя хоть сколько-то разумных объяснений. Возможно, просто потому что их и не существовало.  
Проснувшись с утра, он работает, не вылезая даже из постели, затем решает отправится на пробежку, вернувшись с которой, идёт в душ. С утра он также успевает получить звонок от того нефтяного типа, фамилию которого он никак не может запомнить, потому что она то ли немецкая, то ли голландская, в общем – непроизносимая даже для Гэри. Они договариваются встретится днём, поэтому, когда Анвин выходит из душа, ему уже пора собираться. Джинсы у него серые, белую рубашку он купил с утра в пресловутом H&M, придавать себе более приличный вид он не собирается, потому что всегда полагал, что работодателя должны интересовать его мозги, а не костюм. Он выходит из комнаты, на ходу застёгивая рубашку и останавливается, упираясь в вопросительный взгляд Харта.  
-Собеседование, - коротко поясняет он.  
-Снимай рубашку, - вздыхает на это Гарри.  
-Чего?  
-Серьёзно, Анвин? Я не говорю ничего про джинсы, но ты сбираешься идти на собеседование в мятой рубашке?  
-Не такая уж она и мятая, - хмуро упрямится Анвин.  
-Снимай рубашку, Гэри, - повторяет Харт.  
Спорить с ним бессмысленно, поэтому Гэри расстёгивает те пуговицы, которые успел застегнуть, стягивает рубашку и протягивает её Харту. То, что тот не поленился и надел под рубашку майку, как и положено это делать, даже немного разочаровывает Харта. Что ж, не всё сразу.  
-Ты серьёзно собрался гладить мне рубашку? - Как-то неверяще уточняет Эггси, когда Гарри, забрав предмет одежды, огибает его и идёт к кладовке, где помимо стиральной машины находится и гладильная доска с утюгом.  
-Пока я этим занимаюсь, ты можешь сварить нам кофе, - не останавливаясь, бросает Харт через плечо.  
В общем-то, больше Анвину ничего и не остаётся. Он не уверен, как бы он перенёс зрелище того, как Гарри Харт наглаживает его рубашку, как примерная жена.  
Гарри справляется очень быстро – когда он возвращается, Гэри только ставит кофеварку на плиту. Гарри протягивает ему рубашку на вытянутых руках так, чтобы Анвин мог сразу её надеть. Когда он делает его, Гарри за плечи разворачивает его к себе лицом и начинает… ну да, застёгивать на нём рубашку с самым повседневным видом. Будто Гэри ежедневно варит им кофе, пока Гарри гладит ему рубашки.  
И он явно разыгрывает всё это шоу специально. Чертов провокатор.  
-Ты это специально, да? – Вздыхает Анвин. Уголок губ Харта дёргается в довольной ухмылке. Анвин понимает, что после вчерашнего поток подобных провокаций ему обеспечен – то, что Харту доставляют удовольствие такого рода игры – очевидно.  
Так же немаловероятно то, что Харта довольно сильно впечатляют, и одновременно напрягают те моменты, когда оказывается, что Гэри способен легко его считать. Так что Анвин решает ответить той же монетой.  
-Заскучал и надеешься, что хоть теперь немного развлечешься? – Спрашивает он.  
Пальцы Харта на мгновение замирают над предпоследней пуговицей. Харт застёгивает её, опускает руки, мимолётным движением скользя ладонями по груди Анвина и, подняв на него взгляд, отвечает с совершенно серьёзным выражением лица, но улыбкой во взгляде:  
-Если ты не будешь поддаваться.  
-Уж я-то постараюсь, - расплывается в улыбке Анвин.  
Про себя он, конечно, думает только о том, как глубоко влип.  
Заигрывания со своим фактическим работодателем, который явно является той ещё ледышкой и по отношению к людям испытывает, в основном, только презрение и скуку, это не то, совсем не то, чем ему стоит заниматься, когда у него самого брак на грани развода и никак не прекращающийся тёмный ужас в груди после смерти любви всей его, черт возьми, жизни. К счастью, на плите закипает кофе. Он отступает он Харта на шаг, и они больше не стоят в опасной близости друг от друга, тут же превращаясь в людей, делающих вид, что между ними всё так же, как и обычно.  
-Пирог, - напоминает Гэри.  
-Нормальный завтрак?   
Анвин морщится и отрицательно мотает головой, разливая кофе по чашкам.  
-И весь пирог тоже на твоей совести, - добавляет он, направляясь с чашками к столу. – А я пью кофе и проваливаю.  
Гарри смотрит на него задумчиво-оценивающим взглядом, садясь за столом напротив.  
-Что? – Спрашивает Анвин чуть резче, чем стоило бы.  
-Ты волнуешься, - с лёгким налётом удивления в голосе констатирует Харт.  
-Естественно, я волнуюсь. Ненавижу всю эту канитель, - прекращая ершиться, со вздохом сознаётся Анвин.   
-Когда мы встречались в первый раз, ты волновался также?  
Гэри, отпивающий кофе из чашки, бросает на него хмурый взгляд исподлобья и пожимает плечами, что Гарри верно истолковывает как положительный ответ. Где-то на заднем плане мыслительных процессов Харта возникает вопрос о том, как так вышло, что он изучил всю эту анвинову мимику и жестикуляцию настолько, чтобы порой понимать его без слов, даже не заметив этого?..  
-Ты хорош в притворстве, - замечает Гарри вслух.  
-Иногда, - скромно соглашается Гэри. – Кстати, - немного помолчав и вдруг встрепенувшись, начинает он, - почти забыл. Не сориентируешь меня по местным… расценкам? Сколько будет прилично у них просить за контракт вроде того, что у нас с тобой?  
-На тридцать процентов больше – свободно, - немного подумав, отвечает Харт. – С такими же премиальными.  
-На тридцать?! – Недоверчиво переспрашивает Гэри. – Это гора денег, Гарри.  
-На мой взгляд, тридцать – это минимум, Эггси, - улыбается ему Харт.  
Анвин бормочет себе под нос что-то явно нецензурное, поднимаясь со стула.  
Гарри провожает его до выхода, с некоторым осуждением смотрит на то, как Гэри натягивает толстовку через голову, естественно, разлохмачивая себе все волосы.  
-По-моему, погода для этого типа одежды уже прошла, - немного ворчливо замечает Харт, приближаясь к Анвину в пару лёгких движений пальцами наводит на его голове порядок. Анвин решает просто не реагировать на это, потому что если он будет реагировать и на это тоже, он взорвётся к чертям, честное слово. – Удачи, Гэри.  
-Спасибо, - улыбается Анвин в ответ, и выходит из квартиры.  
Конечно, он получает эту работу. Когда он сообщает об этом Гарри, тот говорит, что даже не сомневался в этом, но всё равно выглядит довольным.  
Гэри осознаёт тот факт, что объективных причин продолжать оставаться в Лондоне у него больше нет – очевидно, что с Гарри теперь всё будет в порядке, новая работа, приобретённая именно в его период пребывания здесь, общем-то, почти случайно, сейчас не требовала его присутствия, старая, судя по словам Гарри, тоже.   
Ему нужно уезжать. Но Эггси позволяет себе передышку в ещё два дня – он корит себя за малодушие, но ничего не может поделать - с Гарри ему слишком спокойно, слишком уютно. До тех пор, пока Гарри не просыпается примерно в полдень, Эггси работает, после – он варит для них кофе, а Гарри – готовит завтрак, они выкуривают одну на двоих утреннюю сигарету на балконе и идут прогуляться в Гайд-парк или Голланд-Парк, иногда разговаривая о чем-то, но преимущественно – в тишине. После Гарри на несколько часов уходит в офис, а Эггси возвращается к нему в квартиру. День всегда заканчивается совместным ужином, который, опять же, готовит Харт.  
Анвин понимает, что всё это неправда – Гарри не из тех, кому по душе подобный ритм жизни, но в связи со своим состоянием он оказался заложником такого ритма, но решил не роптать на жизнь, а взять от ситуации всё. В конце концов понятно, что и он по-своему наслаждается тем, что происходит – но понятно также и то, что для него это просто примерка на себя любопытного варианта совершенно не своей реальности. И надобность в этом отпадёт сразу же после того, как у него появится возможность работать столько, сколько он привык – и вернуть обратно свою жизнь.  
Но что бы там ни было – они отлично проводят эти несколько дней вместе. Когда Эггси говорит, что ему пора возвращаться, Гарри всё же настаивает на том, чтобы оплатить ему обратные билеты – Анвин, уже наученный опытом, даже не начинает спорить – просит только, чтобы тот не сходил с ума и не покупал ему билеты в бизнес-класс. Хотя бы эту просьбу Гарри выполняет.  
Расстаются они тепло. Тем более странно Анвину осознавать, что теперь всё снова должно стать как обычно – он вернётся домой к семье, Гарри вернётся к своей работе и будет звонить ему исключительно по рабочим вопросам.  
Это напоминает ему эти вечные возвращения домой после очередной встречи с Джимом – это у Анвина всегда получалось легко, почти играючи – оборачиваться из Эггси, который обнимает Джима в аэропорту и украдкой целует его в уголок губ на прощание, в Габриэля, который сидит в самолёте и летит домой к своей семье.  
Это напоминает ему его вечные возвращения домой. С одной лишь разницей – он больше не может взять и по щелчку пальцев стать тем человеком, которым он должен становится, возвращаясь к семье. И кажется, причина этого – Гарри Харт.


	10. Шахали

Дома дела не идут на лад. То, что деньки их с Тамилой спокойной семейной жизни сочтены, становится очевидно. Гэри первым справляется с тем, чтобы перестать отрицать это, называя всё происходящее временными трудностями.  
-По-моему, - говорит он, - надо прекращать.  
Они с Тамилой сидят во дворе родительского дома. Муни с Габриэлем сидят на пледе, расстеленном на траве, и развлекаются тем, что пытаются построить вокруг себя стену из камней, которые Амир использует, чтобы выкладывать дорожки в саду.   
Они продолжают жить отдельно. Дети привыкли к такому положению дел – похоже, преимущественно потому, что их перестали дёргать из стороны в сторону – сейчас они живут в доме вместе с Эггси, а выходные они проводят у бабушки с дедушкой – как и всегда. Забрать из школы или сада их может кто угодно – бабушка, дедушка, мама или папа – как и всегда. Если у Анвина много работы, Тамми просто приходит и берёт детей на себя. По выходным Анвин тоже почти всегда ошивается у Адель и Амира. В сознании детей, видимо, ничего особенно не изменилось. В сознании Анвина – они с Тамилой больше не живут вместе, как должны жить вместе муж и жена. Они снова стали братом с сестрой, как бы странно это не звучало. И как бы странно не было это осознавать – но так было куда лучше. Поэтому Эггси и не видел причин продолжать называть семейной жизнью то, что ею не являлось.  
Тамила согласно кивает.  
Анвин испытывает за неё необыкновенную гордость, на самом деле – когда они всё это затеяли, она была не больше чем испуганной девчонкой, которая знала лишь один способ почувствовать, что она кому-то нужна, что она важна и что её не бросят – это завести семью и детей. Согласилась ли бы с ним та Тамила, если бы он вдруг сказал ей, что им нужно развестись? Да никогда. Но перед ним сидел совершенно другой человек. Эта Тамила была достаточно сильной и великодушной, чтобы принять то, что Анвин может любить кого-то ещё. Эта Тамила знала, что любовь и преданность могут быть совсем другими – это не только семья и дети, это ещё и совершенно мучительная сила, которой ты просто не можешь сопротивляться, как не мог сопротивляться Эггси своей любви к Джиму. Что это ещё и способность принимать людей со всем тем, что они несут у себя в сердце. Способность сочувствовать. Способность отпускать, когда приходит время.  
Эта Тамила знала, что она куда сильнее, мудрее, куда умнее и талантливее, чем она всегда думала и чем ей говорили. Эта Тамила была уверена, что теперь у неё есть люди, которые никогда её не бросят и не предадут – независимо от того, где они будут находится, сколько лет пройдёт, какими станут их отношения – у неё была семья. И это то, чего она так страстно желала в двадцать – этой самой уверенности. И сейчас, обретя её, она хотела двигаться дальше. А Эггси просто хотел остаться здесь.   
И в этом, похоже, было их единственное разногласие.  
\- Если ты не откажешься после этого шить для меня рубашки? Если откажешься – то давай не будем, - говорит Гэри. В основном для того, чтобы добиться от слишком серьёзной сейчас девушки улыбки. Что ж, у него получается. Она улыбается и легонько пихает его локтём в бок.   
\- Я могу научить тебя делать это самостоятельно. С выкройками ты отлично справляешься, - ворчит она с улыбкой. Почти все анвиновы туники и рубашки были сшиты Тамилой – она была действительно хороша в пошиве одежды и, по её словам, это был единственный полезный и любимый навык, приобретённый в её прошлой жизни. Эггси нередко помогал ей – в основном с раскроем ткани, потому что монотонное орудование карандашом и ножницами его успокаивало. За восемь лет он стал в этом почти профессионалом, правда с шитьём на машинке всё было не так радужно – он, казалось, просто не был способен делать прямые строчки.  
-У меня будут получаться слишком уродливые рубашки, - возражает Анвин.  
-Нет, если будешь достаточно практиковаться, - говорит Тамила. – А если серьёзно – я вполне могу продолжить шить для тебя. Ты же остаёшься моим братом, в конце концов.  
Анвин морщит нос. Он так и не привык к тому, как странно всё это звучит. Даже при учете, что у них с Тамилой не было никакого кровного родства.  
-Может, остановимся на том, что я остаюсь отцом наших детей, а? – Просит он.  
Тамила смеётся. В восприятии подобных вещей она относится к Эггси даже немного снисходительно – и он считает, что она имеет право – она повидала немало… всякого за первые шестнадцать лет своей жизни. В том числе браки между родственниками. Она знает, что такое бывает – и что бывает и не такое. Эггси тоже знает. Но это то, о чем он предпочитает даже не думать. В основном, как он полагает, это из-за того, что у него есть дочь.  
-Договорились, отец моих детей, - кивает Тамми. – Как думаешь, кто будет недоволен нашим решением больше? – Задумчиво интересуется она.  
-Наш старший брат, - хмыкает Гэри. Судя по удивленному взгляду Тамилы, у неё другие варианты. Скорее всего она боится реакции Амира – потому что она вообще боится его больше всех. И Эггси её понимает. Но в данной ситуации её страх необоснован. – Ну смотри, - поясняет Анвин свой ответ, - Адель и Амир были свидетелями того, что явно происходило в последние полгода. От их никто ничего не скрывал. Они знают, что мы не живём вместе. Для них это не будет неожиданностью. А вот наш старший братец с характером Амира ничего не знает. И это будет для него неожиданной новостью.  
-Но Амир тоже молчать не станет, - вздыхает Тамила. Она выглядит расстроенной – потому что любит Амира она ровно так же, как и боится его. И ей совершенно не хочется его разочаровывать.   
Эггси улыбается, обнимает её за плечи и притягивает поближе к себе.  
-Нам наверняка стоит ожидать от него его привычного «а я вам говорил». Но не думаю, что чего-то более того. У нас есть весомый аргумент против всякого недовольства. Точнее два, - он с улыбкой кивает на детей, всё ещё увлеченных стеностроением.  
-Да. Но только если мы вернём все его камни для тропинок на место, - вздыхает Тамми.  
-Я займусь этим, - со смехом обещает Анвин.  
С юридической точки зрения процесс развода двух людей, один из которых является гражданином Великобритании, но живёт в Марокко, которые при этом ещё и имеют двоих детей, которые также являются гражданами Великобритании, оказывается не так-то прост. Поэтому, когда в начале декабря ему нужно лететь в Лондон к «нефтяным парням» на переговоры, формально он всё ещё состоит в браке – и это знание почему-то не даёт вздохнуть ему спокойно.   
Глупое совершенно ощущение, потому что на самом деле всё было лучше, чем могло бы - когда Амир узнал, что они разводятся, то даже не сказал того, что Гэри от него ожидал, а только то, что они хотя бы прекратят нервировать мать - а Адель явно вздохнула с облегчением от этого известия. Между ним и Тамилой так и не возникло никаких разногласий – им особенно не нужно было делить ни имущество, ни детей. Отношения их были, кажется, лучше, чем когда-либо. Но Эггси, который, по логике вещей, не должен был хотеть заканчивать этот этап, потому что это бы означало наступление очередных перемен в его жизни, от которых он порядком устал, наоборот чувствовал как его гнетёт тот факт, что этот развод затянулся так надолго. Потому что внутри он уже справился с тем, чтобы принять неизбежное. И впервые в жизни события решили припоздать за его осознанием.   
Он в Лондоне уже неделю, но мысли о том, стоит ли сообщить об этом Гарри, его не покидают – и это при учете того, что он уже раз пять точно решил, что нет, не стоит. Он и так в совершенно скомканных чувствах, а в взаимоотношениях с Гарри при их последней встрече произошел тот сдвиг, который Анвин просто не в силах хоть как-то трактовать. И встреча с ним – вообще не то, что ему сейчас нужно. Правильный рецепт для него на данный момент – работа, да побольше. А с мыслями о Харте он поступит трусливо и незрело – просто притворится, что отношения между ними такие же сугубо-деловые, как и два года назад. Что, разумеется, неправда, потому что пару месяцев назад Эггси целовался с Гарри на кухне в его квартире. Но суть трусливо-незрелого подхода как раз в том, чтобы закрывать глаза на подобные детали. И Эггси делает это. По несколько раз на дню. И внутренне благодарит чуваков из нефтяного бизнеса, которые просто обожают разговаривать про нефть, создавая ему достаточно работы.  
Гарри Харт считал, что люди, в большинстве своём – невероятно скучные создания. Все их интересы и устремления было слишком легко понять, их идеология, если такая вообще имелась, была банальна до слёз – по личному мнению Гарри, конечно. Он знал, что некоторые считают его неприятным типом. Он, в общем-то, этого не отрицал – он и не пытался быть приятным для большинства людей более, чем этого требовала вежливость. Только для единиц из них, которых он считал друзьями – ради этих людей он был готов порой сдерживать твой дрянной темперамент.   
В остальном - работа была тем, что с лихвой заменяло ему нахождение в обществе. Ему нравилось работать. Ему нравилось зарабатывать деньги. Он прямо признавал то, что цель его жизни состоит именно в этом, и остальное его не слишком-то интересует. Забавно было каждый раз видеть вытянувшиеся лица его собеседников. Чаще всего подобное происходило на приёмах, на которых по долгу службы Харт был вынужден лично появляться хотя бы раз в полгода – от него каждый раз ожидали, что на вопрос о том, какие организации он поддерживает, он, как и окружающие его заскучавшие от обилия денег аристократы, скажет что-то о поддержке голодающих детей Африки, о вырубке лесов Амазонки, о загрязнении океана, о помощи пострадавшим от очередного катаклизма – но он каждый раз говорил, что он поддерживает только одну организацию – его компанию. И нет, он не собирается стоить железные дороги в бедные регионы, чтобы помочь их развитию. Это не принесёт ему денег. И да, это очень эгоистично – он в курсе. В общем, все те скучные люди, симпатии к которым он вовсе не испытывал, люто ненавидели его в ответ, что даже немного развлекало.  
Гарри не страдал от такого положения дел. Не сетовал про себя, что человечество мельчает. Ему было плевать. Но он не мог обойти вниманием Анвина – это было бы кощунством. Было удовольствием наблюдать за ним в своём доме. За тем, как невероятно к месту тот смотрится в жилище, в которое Гарри почти никого не допускал. За тем, как тот поддаётся на провокации и как метко отвечает на них в отместку. За тем, как Анвин присматривается к нему в ответ.  
Приведёт ли это к чему-то хорошему в итоге? Определённо нет.  
Стоит ли всё равно что-то затевать? Гарри считал – что определённо стоит.  
Шанс развлечься таким образом выпадал ему совсем не часто.  
Именно об этом и была та короткая фраза, сказанная Хартом Эггси – о том, чтобы Анвин не поддавался. Чтобы никогда не рассказывал Харту ничего о себе – потому что тогда всё это моментально станет скучным. Чтобы не переставал порой так метко отмечать скрытые намерения Харта. Чтобы не переставал ему дерзить, как ему не дерзит никто, и не пытался потом сгладить ситуацию, всем своим видом показывая, что да – это именно то, что он и имел в виду.  
Если Эггси сможет быть таким, если он достаточно идеален, чтобы быть таким – во что Гарри, конечно, до сих пор совершенно не верил – он будет в восторге от этого мальчика. На какое время – не ясно. Но это и совершенно не важно.  
Он знает, что Анвин в городе – не так давно они встречались с Френсисом и тот упоминал, что в декабре у него начинаются переговоры, для которых он и искал переводчика. Гарри имел привычку запоминать все даты, и, увы, вынужден был признаться самому себе, что то, что Анвин никак не обнаружил своего присутствия в Лондоне для него, злит. Харт не ожидал, что всё закончится, даже не начавшись и Анвин окажется настолько скучным, чтобы просто решить сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось, когда это очевидно не так. Харт идёт на поводу у этой своей злости, когда марокканские власти выкидывают очередной фокус с попыткой навязать Харту своих граждан в сотрудники. Гарри настоятельно рекомендовали воздержаться от полетов хотя бы на три месяца - он знает, что в Марокко находится его заместитель, вполне способный контролировать процесс строительства, улаживать возникающие проблемы и всё прочее. Но это знание не избавляет его от чувства потери контроля над происходящим. Это держит его в постоянном напряжении – и именно поэтому его так легко выводит из себя поведение Анвина, которое в обычной ситуации вообще не стало бы его волновать. Но он реагирует – и понимает, что он действительно на грёбаной грани.  
Гарри мог бы написать Анвину мейл с подробным описанием проблемы, но вместо этого он ему звонит. Он взбешен – поэтому его тон скуп и выверен, но Анвину на том конце провода всё равно чудится пару раз, что речь Гарри вот-вот сорвётся на рык. Когда Гарри заканчивая, Эггси, после небольшой паузы, взятой на раздумья, отвечает:  
-Я понял. Остынь, что-нибудь придумаем.  
И тут же понимает, что уже оступился – решил делать вид, что всё как два года назад, а сам говорит с Гарри, как со старым знакомым. Чертов планировщик. Он тихо вздыхает с негодованием на самого себя, и продолжает.  
-Я в Лондоне. Освобожусь через пару часов и смогу подъехать, куда скажешь. Посмотрим, что можно сделать.  
-Я в курсе, - всё тем же пугающе-ровным тоном отвечает Харт. И если раньше Анвин думал, что Харт взбешен действиями Марокко, то теперь он подозревает, что добрая половина этой злости – в его честь, - можешь приезжать в офис. Назовёшь внизу своё имя и скажешь, что ты ко мне. Тебя проводят.  
-Хорошо, Гарри.   
-Я скину тебе адрес. До скорого.  
И он тут же прерывает вызов. Анвин пялится на трубку у себя в руках с неподдельным удивлением. Что нужно сделать для того, чтобы Гарри Харт настолько наплевал на свою хваленую вежливость? Очевидно, один раз не оправдать его ожидания – и Эггси с этим блестяще справился. Он не должен испытывать любопытства касательно того, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы Харт сменил гнев на милость. Но ему ужасно интересно. И немного страшно, если честно. Но интересно – куда больше.  
Он освобождается через три часа вместо запланированный двух, из-за этого цепляет самое начало часа-пик в метро. Толчея в замкнутом пространстве не слишком помогает перезагрузить голову, поэтому он выходит на станцию раньше и идёт до адреса, который скинул ему Гарри, пешком. За двадцать минут прогулки по промозглой, но даже приятной после духоты метро сырости он выкидывает из головы все нефтяные темы и готовится к разговору с Хартом.   
Офис, в котором работает Гарри, оказывается симпатичным особняком в три этажа. Гэри понимает, почему Харт как-то раз почти оскорбился, когда Анвин высказал предположение, что тот работал где-то в Сити. Ну, теперь Гэри сам работает в Сити. Какая ирония.  
Милая девушка на рецепшене объясняет, куда ему надо идти, чтобы найти Гарри – получается, правда, список из трёх мест, в которых Харт может быть с равной долей вероятности. Кто бы сомневался. Благо, они все на одном этаже. Эггси находит Харта с первого раза – поднимается на третий этаж и уже с лестницы видит его через стекло одной из переговорок. Гарри и ещё несколько человек стоят вокруг стола с лежащей на нём парой огромных чертежей. Гарри – без пиджака, в расстёгнутой на пару верхних пуговиц белой рубашке, в очках в черной роговой оправе, показывал на какую-то часть чертежа ручкой и о чем-то горячо спорил с девушкой, стоящей напротив него. Та, похоже, не терялась и гнула свою линию. Анвин некоторое время наблюдает, не желая отвлекать – стоит напротив стекла, опершись спиной о стену. Гарри сам замечает его – Анвин слегка улыбается и машет рукой, тем самым обозначая свою просьбу не отвлекаться и продолжать. Гарри сворачивает дискуссию через пять минут, кивает оставшимся в комнате и выходит к Эггси. Тот не отлепляется от стены и сложив руки на груди, с улыбкой смотрит на Харта. С непозволительно глупой улыбкой.  
-Привет, Гарри, - здоровается он. Харт в ответ смотрит на него ну очень хмуро. Эггси продолжает улыбаться как ни в чем не бывало.  
-Пошли, - почти что командует Харт, разворачиваясь и направляясь направо по коридору.   
«Ладно, - думает Анвин, - это будет интересно.»  
И направляется следом.  
Они заходят в переговорку поменьше. Гарри подробнее описывает ситуацию – в договоре они прописали, каким будет процент сотрудников компании Гарри, занятых в строительстве, и каким – сторонних сотрудников из числа марокканцев. И процент последний был совсем невелик – двадцать, а то и вовсе пятнадцать, потому что Харт доверял только своим людям, над которыми у него был полный контроль. Сейчас же правительство Марокко начало настаивать на сокращение сроков строительства и найме на временные контракты граждан своей страны.  
-А про временные контракты в договоре мы не упомянули, - констатирует очевидное Анвин, задумчиво вертя в руках ручку, которую Гарри положил на стол, когда они за него сели. Ручка была явно очень дорогая и лежала в руке приятной тяжестью. Он молчит довольно долго, продолжая перекидывать ручку между пальцами и почти что игнорируя хмурый выжидающий взгляд Харта.  
-Ты можешь дать им то, чего они хотят, - в итоге заключает Гэри.  
Харт смотрит на него в молчаливом, но очень красноречивом недоумении.  
-Объясни, - коротко просит (хотя правильнее сказать – приказывает) он.  
-У тебя там есть человек, занимающийся персоналом?   
Утвердительный кивок.  
-Хорошо. Составьте трудовой договор. Очень длинный, детальный, с тем, во сколько сотрудник должен уходить и приходить, сколько часов в неделю должен отрабатывать, включите туда всю технику безопасности, установите испытательный срок. Ну, вообще всё. Соглашайся на набор сотрудников с подписанием этого договора. Если они там в правительстве и прочитают его целиком, то никогда не подумают, что вы серьёзно будете увольнять за нарушения.   
-И что дальше?  
-Увольняйте всех, кто его не соблюдает, - пожимает плечами Анвин. – Их, скорее всего, будет подавляющее большинство.   
-Ты думаешь, они не найдут мне новых людей вместо неугодных?  
-Найдут, - кивает Анвин, - и их тоже можно будет уволить.   
-Ты хоть представляешь, какое количество бумажной волокиты включает такой план?  
-Наверное, много. Но другого у меня нет – так ты примешь их условия и в итоге, возможно, заставишь их отказаться от этой идеи. Ну и приобретёшь пару десятков хороших работников, наверняка.  
Харт бросает на него скептический взгляд. Теперь он замолкает, раздумывая – идея довольно безумная, но единственная. Очевидно, что отказом отвечать нельзя. А это может сработать, хоть и отнимет немало времени у отдела персонала. Но он в состоянии поднять им зарплату до тех пор, пока эта свистопляска не закончится.  
-Сможешь перевести этот трудовой договор через пару дней? – В итоге спрашивает он у Эггси.  
-Без проблем, - отвечает Анвин, поднимаясь на ноги. – Мне надо бежать, - извиняющимся тоном говорит он.  
Гарри кивает – в конце концов, нужда в услугах Анвина снова возникла совершенно внезапно, а тот сработал как всегда – быстро и без вопросов.  
-Кстати… А как ты узнал, что им надо? – Вдруг опомнившись, подозрительно интересуется Анвин.  
-Такие письма они умеют писать и на английском, Эггси. У меня нет переводчиков на стороне, если ты переживаешь об этом, - хмыкает Харт.  
-Тогда ладно, - сдержать улыбку у Гэри не получается. – И Гарри…  
-Да?  
-Тебе очень идут очки, - Анвин расплывается в очередной улыбке. Он очень хотел произнести это вслух и ничего не смог с собой поделать.  
-Благодарю, - Гарри не улыбается, но льда в его голосе не остаётся ни на грамм.  
-Позвони мне, когда отправишь договор, хорошо? Эти нефтяные парни отнимают очень много времени, и я могу задержаться с проверкой почты.  
-Договорились, - кивает Харт.  
-Пока, Гарри.  
-До скорого.  
Когда Анвин улыбается ему на прощание, Гарри почти улыбается в ответ. Анвин решает засчитать это как свою победу.  
Спустя два дня он получает звонок от Гарри и файл с договором на почту.  
-Я бы хотел всё с ними обсудить. Ещё раз и лично. Мне нужно твоё присутствие.  
-Подожди минуту, - просит Анвин, чтобы сверится с календарём. Он был не слишком хорош в том, чтобы запоминать своё расписание. – Через два дня?  
-Ты успеешь всё перевести?  
-Конечно, Гарри.  
-Время?  
-Вторая половина дня.  
-Понял.  
Перевод договора приходит обратно на почту Харту следующим утром. Судя по времени – Анвин развлекался переводом ночью. На следующий день Гэри опаздывает к назначенному времени. Впрочем, люди, с которыми они должны говорить, опаздывают ещё больше – и Эггси и Гарри сидят у последнего в кабинете в ожидании видеозвонка. Анвин рассматривает кабинет – слишком заинтересованно, потому то на самом деле смотреть в нём особо не на что. Гарри в сотый раз пролистывает написанный по случаю сложившейся ситуации трудовой договор. Когда Харт начинает действительно злится, им наконец звонят.  
-Спокойнее, Гарри, - напоминает Анвин, от которого не укрывается сдерживаемое холодное бешенство Харта.  
-Постараюсь, - сквозь зубы цедит Харт.  
Разговор занимает куда больше времени, чем планировалось и в основном состоит из вежливых препирательств. Но в итоге марокканцам приходится согласится на условия Харта, потому что эта ситуация нарочно была выставлена им в свете «всё или ничего».  
-Эта железная дорога приносит слишком много проблем, - когда они заканчивают, со вздохом озвучивает Харт, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
-Жалеешь, что всё это затеял? – Интересуется Анвин.  
-Нет, Эггси. Я никогда не жалею о своих решениях, - хмыкает Гарри в ответ. В общем-то, от злости на Анвина не осталось и следа – потому что его явно частично отпустило напряжение от всей этой ситуации, а ещё потому, что Анвин снова идеально сработал. А Гарри любил, когда люди хорошо делают своё дело. Поэтому, немного подумав, он решает всё-таки спросить:  
-Ты свободен сегодня вечером?  
Анвин одаривает его удивлённым и подозрительным взглядом.  
-Предположим, - осторожно отвечает он.  
-Не составишь мне компанию на одном… мероприятии?  
-Пару дней назад ты готов был меня убить, - справедливо замечает Гэри.  
-Ты был не при чем. В основном, - невозмутимо отвечает Харт.  
-Я должен был тебе позвонить?  
-Ты ничего мне не должен, Эггси, - замечает Гарри с ироничной улыбкой, поднимаясь и проходя к шкафу, стоящему в углу комнаты, чтобы достать оттуда галстук. Он начинает завязывать его, поворачиваясь к Эггси и адресуя ему вопросительный взгляд.  
-У тебя галстук. А я не одет для мероприятий с галстуком.  
-Твоя одежда вполне подойдёт, - уверяет его Гарри. Анвин, одетый в серую льняную рубашку и тонкий оливковый джемпер ручной вязки на самом деле выглядит отлично.  
-Зачем тебе моя компания?  
Анвину совершенно осточертело сидеть или на переговорах, или в четырёх стенах гостиничного номера, будь он не ладен. Гостиничные номера в Лондоне по размеру напоминали больше какие-то камеры для заключенных (то есть были очень маленькими) и Эггси совсем не понимал, в чем прикол. Но несмотря на это, не собирался соглашаться вот так вот сразу. Ну, по крайней мере вслух. Надо признать, что про себя он на всё уже согласился.  
-Все люди, которые обычно составляют мне компанию, сегодня заняты. А если я буду один, мне придётся вести скучные вежливые разговоры, чем я заниматься совершенно не настроен. А от твоей компании я бы не отказался.  
-Ну черт с тобой, - хмыкает Анвин. Гарри смотрит на него… опасно. Анвин на это только улыбается – широко и с явным вызовом, и предупреждает:  
-Но я не знаю ничего о вашем этом высшем обществе.  
-Эти знания тебе не понадобятся, - уверяет Харт, затягивая узел галстука, - можешь просто молчать и улыбаться.  
Это явно была подколка, сказанная с очень серьёзным лицом.  
-Тогда ты зовёшь с собой не того человека, мистер Харт, - хмыкает Анвин.  
Гарри смотрит на него всё с тем же серьёзным выражением лица, но со смешинкой во взгляде. Анвин внутренне тает от этого короткого взгляда, поэтому приходится заставлять себя собраться и не смотреть на Харта с совершенно неподобающим ситуации умилением. Это же явно будет означать его победу.  
-Я могу вызывать нам такси? – Вместо ответа на последнюю реплику Гэри спрашивает Харт, доставая из всё того же шкафа пиджак и надевая его. Вот теперь он становится почти что непотребно хорош – в этом тёмно-синем костюме в тонкую серую полоску, который сшит явно на заказ. Негодяй.  
-Валяй, - пожимает плечами Анвин.  
-Но так говорить там всё же не стоит, Эггси, - предупреждает Харт.  
-Замётано.  
Теперь он получает немного возмущённый даже взгляд и выставляет ладони вперёд с коротким смешком.  
-Серьёзно, Гарри. Я понял. Я просто тебя вывожу.  
-Это доставляет тебе удовольствие?  
-Конечно, - честно признаётся Анвин.  
Уголок губ Харта дёргается в ухмылке, он достаёт мобильник и через пару минут смотрит на Эггси и командует:  
-Пойдём.  
***  
После смерти Микеля у Гарри осталась его квартира, счет в банке, открытый Микелем для него ещё при жизни и ещё один, указанный в наследстве, и авторские права на все картины Бэйтса и право распоряжаться ими по своему усмотрению. Это была гора денег, которые были совершенно не нужны Харту.  
Когда Гарри немного пришел в себя после его смерти, то начал думать, что ему делать со всем этим добром. Идея, которая пришла ему на ум, была отчасти связана с его собственной ситуацией, касающейся обучения в университете. Наверняка есть очень много людей, которые не могут позволить себе учится там, где они на самом деле хотят. Гарри понимал, что у большинства проблема, конечно, не в родителях – как в его случае – а в банальном отсутствии финансов. Так возникает идея создать благотворительный фонд. Гарри рассказывает о ней Лиз, которая была подругой и агентом Микеля, она говорит, что что-то в этом есть, они рассказывают остальным из их компании – и все вместе начинают «копать». Через полгода появляется «Фонд Микеля Мэттью Бэйтса». Часть денег со счетов они вложили в акции, продали с аукционов пару раньше не выставлявшихся нигде картин за бешеные деньги, из разных стран, где в галереях были выставлены работы Микеля, периодически приходили немаленькие суммы – на то, чтобы давать пару-тройку стипендий в год для начала хватает.  
Основателем фонда официально был Гарри, с большинством работы с документами и инстанциями им помогал, как не удивительно, отец Микеля, Лиз занималась тем, чем занималась, когда Микель был ещё жив – делала так, чтобы его картины продавались за всё более абсурдную стоимость. Стипендиатов отбирали по занятному принципу – в первую очередь обращали внимание или на очевидных изгоев – тех, которые подавались на стипендии в разные университеты по несколько лет, тех, у чьих родителей были горы денег, но они не желали, чтобы их дети становились каким-то там художниками, скульпторами, режиссёрами, тех, кто, судя по сопроводительным письмам, и вовсе подавался чуть ли не на спор. Окончательным отбором занимались друзья и сокурсники Микеля – то есть те, кто в этом хоть кто-то смыслил. Гарри просто любил наблюдать за процессом и заодно учился распознавать нужные критерии.   
В итоге этот подход сработал. Гарри до сих пор хорошо общался с несколькими студентами наборов первых лет – с некоторыми из них у него вообще не было разницы в возрасте. С годами количество стипендиатов росло, лет через восемь после основания фонда появился ещё один источник дохода – их бывшие стипендиаты продавали свои работы в пользу фонда – и это вошло в регулярную практику. Традиция собираться вместе под рождество и организовывать выставки в пользу фонда появилась лет десять назад, и мероприятие это поначалу было камерным и довольно приятым, но сейчас, увы, неизбежно превратилось в утомительный светский приём. Гарри, Лиз и остальные решили смирится с этим – просто потому, что эти приёмы оставляли им потом в качестве компенсации кругленькую сумму, которая значила ещё пару стипендий. Они просто начали организовывать ещё одну летнюю встречу – строго только для выпускников и студентов. Но увы, это не избавляло Харта от обязанности появляться на этом мероприятии.  
Обычно компанию ему составляла Лиз. Элизабет, Лиззи, милая женщина с нутром настоящей оторвы, знающая Гарри, как облупленного – она отлично понимала, что если подпустить хоть кого-то к Харту с целью завести глубокомысленный разговор о том, какое великое дело он делает – будет скандал. Потому что Гарри, конечно, ляпнет что-то в своём духе. Так уже пару раз случалось. Куда больше, чем пару, на самом деле.  
-Харт, ты был таким очаровательным мальчиком, - как-то сказала ему Лиз, - куда ты его дел?  
-Полагаю, я из него вырос, - ответил тогда Гарри с улыбкой, обнимая её за плечи.  
Но в этот раз сработал закон подлости – Лиз нужно было срочно уехать, и каким-то образом все остальные, кто был способен оставить ему такого рода компанию – Алфи, Флойд, Эйми, тоже оказались либо не в Лондоне, либо по уши заняты. По всему выходило, что из всех, кто затеял этот фонд, Гарри будет там один – может быть, придёт отец Микеля – но тот уже был слишком стар и, по его собственному признанию, по причине своей старости – сентиментален для такого.   
Идея пригласить Анвина возникла спонтанно, и почему-то понравилась Харту. Неправильной она не казалась. Не кажется она таковой и сейчас, когда Гарри открывает перед Анвином дверь, пропуская его вперёд.  
Приём проходил в небольшой, хорошо знакомой Гарри галерее – он положил свою руку между лопаток Эггси, мягко направляя его по направлению к гардеробу, а затем, когда они сняли верхнюю одежду, провел его направо – к свету и тихому звуку музыки, смешивающимся с людскими голосами. Эггси любопытно осматривается вокруг, пока Гарри взглядом выхватывает из всей массы людей нужного ему и коротко машет ему рукой.   
Рядом с ними возникает Мелвин – один из первых стипендиатов фонда в прошлом и чертовски известный репортажный фотограф в настоящем. На подобных мероприятиях было принято говорить что-то вроде вступительного слова, и обычно этим занимался кто-то из тех, кто знал Микеля – но в этот год все были где-то ещё, а Харт этим никогда не занимался – он вообще не любил говорить о Микеле, оставляя всё, что он помнит и думает о нём, для себя, и никто никогда не посягал на его это право, к счастью. Тем не менее, выйти и поблагодарить всех за то, что они пришли, всегда оставалось обязанностью Харта.  
-Я уже думал, что ты не придёшь, - говорит Мел вместо приветствия.  
-Такого ещё не случалось, - слегка улыбается ему Харт. Затем он представляет Мелвина и Эггси друг другу. – Дашь мне пару минут, хорошо? – просит он Мелвина после.  
-Сколько угодно. Ты всё равно совершенно непотребно опоздал.  
-И того, чтобы я пришел вовремя, не случалось тоже, - признаёт Харт. Мелвин уходит, оставляя их с Эггси наедине.  
-Так ты тоже этим грешишь?  
-Чем, Эггси?  
-Опозданиями.  
-Когда я не на работе, - кивает Гарри. – Я собираюсь налить тебе вина и оставить ненадолго.  
-Хорошо, - кивает Эггси, весьма заинтригованный всем, что происходит вокруг него. Гарри не объяснял, куда они едут. Эггси не спрашивал. Гарри возвращается с бокалом вина и протягивает его Эггси, тот благодарит и ловит Харта за запястье, когда тот собирается уходить. – А что мне говорить всем этим людям, если они вдруг начнут задавать мне вопросы о том, кто я такой и откуда взялся?  
-Просто скажи своё имя. И что ты пришел со мной, - улыбается ему Гарри.  
-Окей.  
Эггси провожает задумчивым взглядом спину Гарри в полосатом пиджаке, и ещё раз смотрит на афишу, которая стоит рядом со входом, состоящую из фотографии и надписи.  
Со старой фотографии, сделанной на цветную пленку, на него смотрит расслабленно улыбающийся парень двадцати с чем-то лет – с очень светлыми растрепанными ветром волосами и будто прозрачными голубыми глазами. «Фонд Микеля М. Бэйтса» - гласит надпись. Анвин плохо запоминает даты, но с запоминанием остального у него нет никаких проблем – он точно знает, кто это. И чувствует, как по спине бегут мурашки, когда понимает, куда именно Гарри его пригласил.  
Дальше дела становятся ещё интереснее – стоит Эггси заставить себя отвлечься от разглядывания фотографии – и на небольшой импровизированной сцене в углу зала раздаётся голос Гарри, усиленный микрофоном. Гарри краток и сдержанно-дружелюбен – ровно настолько, чтобы быть вежливым, да и его короткая трёхминутная речь явно не более чем вежливая формальность. Пока Гарри говорит, Эггси осматривает публику – любопытно, что некоторые из находящихся в помещении смотрят на Харта с явным… неодобрением. Неодобрение это испаряется, как только Гарри передаёт микрофон мужчине, который подошел с ним, как только они пришли.  
«Интересно», - думает про себя Анвин, продолжая краем уха слушать то, что говорит этот самый Мелвин. Он цедит вино маленькими глотками и взглядом следит за Гарри, который теперь медленно продвигался в его сторону, то и дело останавливаясь рядом с небольшими группами людей, улыбался им, пожимал руки, спрашивал о чем-то и даже посмеивался, приобнимая кого-то или похлопывая по плечу – при этом, к удивлению Эггси, это уже была не напускная вежливость, а вполне искреннее дружелюбие.  
Что вообще происходит – Эггси понимал не до конца. Но был уверен, что есть он правильно спросит – то ему ответят. Он уже уяснил, что Гарри тащится от того, когда ему задают правильные вопросы. Когда спустя примерно двадцать минут Гарри оказывается рядом с ним – Эггси салютует ему пустым бокалом и улыбается. Гарри успевает задать вопрос первым:  
-Ещё вина?  
-Не стоит, Гарри, - качает головой Эггси. Последний раз он что-то ел в обед и даже один бокал вина здорово прибавил ему лёгкости в коленках и тумана в голове, так что продолжать явно не стоило.   
-Как скажешь, - кивает Харт, собираясь было забрать у него пустой бокал, но Анвин не даёт этого сделать.  
-Нет уж, - говорит он. – Пойдём. Ты покажешь, куда девать эти пустые бокалы, мы добудем вина для тебя, и я буду знать достаточно, чтобы обеспечивать тебя им весь вечер.  
-Ты что, надеешься меня напоить? – Ухмыляется Харт.  
-Нет, но я вижу, что тебе явно надо расслабиться, - отвечает на это Анвин. Харт смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, потом слегка кивает и они направляются к бару, где стоит вино и бокалы. Никаких официантов – таким было четкое требование Харта. Он не хотел окончательно превращать всё это в чертов светский раут и справедливо считал, что все находящиеся на мероприятии люди должны быть вполне способны на то, чтобы самостоятельно обеспечить себя бокалом вина. Анвин ждёт, пока Гарри сделает первый глоток, и только после задаёт своей вопрос:  
-Почему некоторые из этих людей смотрят на тебя как коты на канарейку, готовые сожрать не запивая, а с другими ты так искренне-любезен?  
Гарри некоторое время просто молча смотри на Анвина с едва заметной задумчивой улыбкой. Они стоят лицом к лицу в весьма укромном углу галереи недалеко от бара, Эггси – прислонившись одним плечом к стене, Гарри – прямо, и расстояние между ними – сантиметров сорок, не больше - совсем нельзя назвать соблюдением дружеской дистанции. Анвин чуть приподнимает брови, ожидая ответа.  
-Чтобы ответить на твой вопрос, сперва нужно объяснить, где мы вообще находимся.  
-В этом и смысл вопроса, Гарри, - улыбается ему Анвин и получает улыбку в ответ.  
-Мы на выставке в пользу фонда, который даёт стипендии на обучение в университетах людям, имеющим способности и талант, но не имеющим финансовой возможности платить за учебу или брать и выплачивать потом кредиты. Как несложно догадаться, главный профиль – творческие специальности. Мелвин и все остальные люди, с которыми я, как ты выразился, любезен – наши выпускники. Остальные – сторонние благотворители, в основном. И наши с ними взгляды на жизнь не слишком совпадают, и они знают это.  
-Только из-за этого? – Недоверчиво уточняет Анвин.  
-Скорее всего, в какой-то момент я ответил на пару их вопросов, и моя точка зрения не пришлась им по душе. Они считают, что благотворительность – это достойное занятие по жизни, я считаю, что это – прикрытие безделья. Преимущественно совершенно бесполезное.  
-То есть ты тут занимаешься бесполезными вещами? – Иронично спрашивает Эггси. Гарри смотрит на него серьёзно. Слишком серьёзно и слишком задумчиво. Когда она наконец качает головой и отвечает, по спине Эггси снова ползут мурашки.  
-Я делаю это не для себя, - просто и спокойно говорит Гарри.  
Эггси понимает, что он имеет в виду. И у него не находится никаких подходящих слов, чтобы хоть что-то на это ответить. Эггси не знает, как вообще можно быть одновременно таким холодным, непрошибаемым типом и хранить внутри себя верность памяти о человеке, которого не стало пару десятков лет назад. Это, черт подери, слишком трогательно.  
Боже, Гэри определенно не должен этого чувствовать.  
-Я застал тебя врасплох? – ухмыляется Харт.  
-Похоже на то, - сознаётся Эггси с улыбкой. – Давай я принесу тебе ещё вина, а потом мы пройдёмся вокруг и посмотрим на всё, что висит здесь на стенах, - предлагает он, забирая из пальцев Гарри пустой бокал.  
-Не возражаю, - кивает Гарри.  
Когда Эггси возвращается, Гарри уже занят разговором с симпатичной особой с классными рыжими дредами. Анвин улыбается ей и протягивает Харту бокал вина. Этот его жест прослеживается лукавым взглядом девушки.  
-Благодарю, - кивает Гарри. – Уна, это Гэри. Гэри – Уна.  
-Привет, - снова улыбается Анвин. – И Уна?..  
-Один из птенцов Гарри, - отвечает девушка с ответной улыбкой.  
Гарри хмыкает на такое определение.  
-Вы не мои птенцы, мисс. Лиз всегда была вашей главной… наседкой.  
-Но сейчас-то её тут нет, - пикирует девушка.   
Анвин не знает, кто такая Лиз, но его это особенно не расстраивает. Он вообще знает не так много о Гарри. Но он никуда не спешит.  
-А Гэри?.. – отправляет обратно вопрос Уна. И заставляет Анвина зависнуть, потому что он не знает, в каком он тут качестве для Гарри.  
-Гэри – коллега и друг, - приходит на помощь Харт, улавливая замешательство Анвина.  
-Действительно? Тоже строите железные дороги?  
-Я не выгляжу как инженер, да? Я переводчик, - правильно считывает он лёгкое удивление девушки. – С арабского, - добавляет он и явно удивляет её ещё больше.  
-О, Гарри как раз рассказывал, чего ему стоит железная дорога в Марокко.  
-О, а чего она стоит мне, - театрально тянет Анвин, намекая, что страдает ещё больше, но не от дороги, а от Гарри.  
Уна смеётся, и легко сжав предплечье Харта, говорит:  
-Оставлю вас вдвоём. Увидимся.  
-Она милая. Надо же, я думал, ты распугиваешь всех милых людей вокруг, - говорит Гэри, смотря девушке вслед.  
-Знал, что она тебе понравится. Вы чем-то похожи, - пропуская мимо ушей комментарий Анвина, отвечает Харт.  
-Чем она занимается?  
-Художник по костюмам. Чертовски талантлива.  
Эггси поднимает брови. Заслужить такую похвалу от Гарри – не шутки.  
-Пойдём? – тем временем спрашивает Харт.  
-Ага. Но предупреждаю сразу - я ни черта в этом не смыслю.  
-Как и я, - спокойно отзывается Гарри, вызывая у Эггси короткий смешок.  
Они проходятся по периметру галереи, Эггси останавливается у работ, которые ему нравятся, Гарри говорит, что отказывается выносить какие-либо оценочные суждения о всех этих работах. Они общаются с ещё несколькими людьми, Гарри – такая душка, что Анвин шокирован просто до глубины души тем, что он вообще может быть таким. Гарри-таки справляется с тем, чтобы напоить Гэри ещё одним бокалом вина и через пару часов они уходят. Гарри помогает ему надеть пальто и открывает перед ним дверь. Эггси предлагает пройтись пешком – они не так уж далеко от дома Гарри.   
Они идут по тихой улице и Эггси понимает, что его вечер прошел без преуменьшения отлично. Он чувствует себя отдохнувшим несмотря на то, что таким многочисленные социальные контакты обычно утомляют его. Он очарован тем, каким Харт может быть. Он тронут тем, чем он занимается – Эггси не знает, какую именно роль он исполняет в этом фонде, но то, что совсем не последнюю – очевидно. Это какой-то совсем другой уровень преданности, и Анвин не мог подумать, что Гарри на такое способен.   
В общем, этим вечером Гарри явно немного разбил ему сердце.  
\- Ты не выглядел так, будто это мероприятие и общение со «скучными» людьми были тебе в тягость, - замечает Гэри с улыбкой.  
-Потому что мы не общались с людьми из этой категории, - отвечает Гарри. – Иногда всё проходит хуже, иногда – лучше.  
-Сегодня последний случай?  
Гарри кивает.  
-Хорошо, - улыбается Эггси.  
Они добираются до дома Гарри в уютной тишине.   
-Поднимешься? – просто спрашивает Гарри, останавливаясь у ворот дома.  
Анвин молчит и смотрит на Харта долгим задумчивым взглядом. Он готов признаться самому себе, что, если они сейчас окажутся наедине в замкнутом помещении, что-то случится. Что-то, чего Анвин желает до безумия, но к чему он пока совсем не готов. Поэтому он вздыхает и качает головой.  
-Нет, Гарри. Не стоит, - и добавляет, рассудив, что Гарри вполне заслуживает объяснений. – Я развожусь. Не хочу усложнять всё ещё больше. А если я поднимусь с тобой, мы определённо всё усложним.  
Гарри не держит лицо. Он выглядит одновременно удивлённым и польщённым.  
-Ты разводишься.  
Интонация у него, конечно, интересная – вопросительная, утвердительная и удивленная в равной степени. Эггси ожидает следом вежливого «Сожалею», или чего-то вроде того, что говорят обычно, чтобы соблюсти формальную вежливость – но, похоже, их с Гарри отношения наконец вышли за рамки формальных – и Гарри отбросил всю эту мишуру. Анвин по этому поводу испытывает колоссальное облегчение – потому что он не хочет слышать от Харта, что тому жаль, когда на самом деле это совсем не так.  
-Ну да, - пожимает плечами Эггси.  
-Я понял, - кивает Гарри. – Будешь ли ты разведён к тому моменту, когда окажешься в Лондоне в следующий раз?  
-Очень на это надеюсь.  
-Могу я попросить тебя позвонить мне, чтобы мы куда-нибудь сходили?  
-Без проблем, - просто пожимает плечами Анвин.  
Губы Гарри изгибаются в едва заметной улыбке.  
-Эггси. Ты не понял, - говорит он достаточно тепло, чтобы назвать этот его тон аномальным. Так Гарри обычно не разговаривает. Это помогает Анвину догадаться быстрее, и он смотрит на Гарри во все глаза, абсолютно шокированный:  
-Ты что, приглашаешь меня на свидание?  
Уголки губ Гарри поднимаются ещё чуть-чуть выше, и он кивает.  
-Да, Эггси.   
-Ты вообще в порядке?  
-Я не болен и в своём уме, если ты об этом. Но я не настаиваю на согласии.  
-Нет-нет-нет. Я уже согласился. Оно у тебя есть, - поспешно говорит Анвин. Боже, улыбается он сейчас, наверное, ну совершенно по-идиотски.  
-Хорошо. Вызвать тебе такси?  
-Я пройдусь до метро, Гарри. У меня нет аллергии на общественный транспорт и меня наверняка никто не украдёт, - ворчит Эггси. Скорее чтобы хоть как-то скрыть помесь восторга и ужаса, в которой он сейчас пребывает.  
-Могу я составить тебе компанию?  
-Пойдём.  
У входа на станцию они прощаются. Никакого физического контакта, только зрительный – но Анвин чувствует, как у него горят щёки, когда он спускается в подземку. Господи Боже, кажется, он действительно очень серьёзно влип.  
***  
Эггси влюблён. Можно было догадаться, что всё к этому идёт – ему всегда нравились плохие парни. Но такое всегда происходит неожиданно. Анвин не особенно удивлялся тому, что он чувствует – хотя всё ещё подозревает, что это всё от стресса и не очень-то настоящее – а просто замещающая терапия, которую ему устроила его психика, чтобы он не свихнулся от осознания того, что Джим мертв, которое до сих пор приходило к нему каждое утро и противно скребло в груди. Но он никак не мог знать наверняка.  
Что его интересовало ещё больше – так это мотивация Харта. Гэри знал о нём не так уж много, но достаточно, чтобы понимать, что он – ледышка. Он чрезвычайно талантлив в притворстве – и за вежливостью и любезностью, которые являются будто выработанной с годами привычкой, стоит жесткость, холодность и расчетливость. И он точно не нуждается в том, чтобы кто-то был рядом с ним, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо, как в этом нуждался в этом Эггси.  
Это было тем, что вызывало у Гэри самое большее недоумение – Гарри знал, что Анвин не ищет приключений, а просто хочет спокойствия. Гарри знал, что у Анвина двое детей, которых он любит до безумия и которых не оставит. Так какого черта Гарри хотел от него? Возможно, Харт просто хотел развлечься. Анвин знал, что вызывает у того исследовательский интерес – наверное потому, что Гарри за два года так и не смог толком его понять. То есть, возможно, он так думал и искал в Анвине какую-то загадку, которой не было. Гарри уже знал того человека, которым на самом деле был Анвин. Да, он не был в курсе его прошлого - но Эггси был уверен, что как раз его биография должна интересовать Гарри меньше всего. А кроме его биографии в нём больше ничего и нет. Так ему казалось.  
Самым правильным и мудрым решением было бы даже не начинать это. Не соглашаться. Не звонить. Не целоваться тогда на кухне. Не сидеть с Гарри в больнице. Не напиваться с ним вином в его номере. Не начинать ничего из этого, но загвоздка в том, что они уже давно всё начали. Поэтому, когда через две недели после рождества Эггси снова приезжает в Лондон – уже почти разведённый, осталось только выполнить пару бюрократических действий здесь, в Лондоне – он звонит Гарри.  
Почему у него потеют ладони? Ох, если бы он знал. Да ещё и коленка под столом, за которым он сидит, дёргается будто сама по себе. Анвин, слушая гудки в трубке, смотрит на неё строго и раздраженно. Но прекратить не может.  
Гудки наконец прекращаются. У Гэри внутри будто что-то замирает.  
-Эггси, - слышит он голос Гарри и чувствует собственное сердцебиение в ушах, в висках, в горле. Дьявол, нельзя же так психовать.  
-Привет, - на удивление ровно отзывается Гэри. – Я в Лондоне. И я разведён. Но моё расписание – просто мрак.  
-Скажи мне, когда ты свободен, - кажется, Гэри слышит улыбку. - Моё расписание поддаётся корректировке.  
-Четверг, после семи.  
-Хорошо, Эггси. Я забронирую нам стол на восемь, это подойдёт?  
-Хм. А куда мы пойдём? Ну, то есть, мне совершенно всё равно, я полностью полагаюсь на тебя, меня волнует только вопрос о том, как мне надо одеться.  
-Оденься так, как тебе будет удобно, - спокойно и, боже, успокаивающе отвечает Гарри.  
-Кхм… Хорошо. Пришлёшь мне адрес?  
-Конечно. До скорого, Эггси.  
-Пока.  
Ох. Ну вот и всё. Отступать больше некуда. Анвин упирается взглядом в стену номера, чувствуя, как в нём смешиваются ужас и восторг. Ёбаный Боже. Он вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Сейчас он в том состоянии, когда он готов полжизни отдать за косяк или таблетку, просто чтобы расслабиться и не думать. У него нечасто проскальзывают такие желания, и обычно это означает, что он на своём пределе. Но тут и спорить не с чем. Он да, он на грёбаном пределе. Он балансирует на нём уже почти что полтора года – но буквально на грани срыва, настолько близко – он первый раз. Грёбаный Гарри Харт. И у него нет ни одного доступного способа расслабиться, кроме как уйти в работу – потому что решать проблему алкоголем или тем более наркотой – паршивая затея, мысль о случайном сексе с кем-то приводит его в ужас, его дети – его самый главный отвлекающий от всего этого ада фактор, сейчас далеко. Грёбаная жизнь.  
***  
Гарри не особенно удивляется этому спонтанному порыву пригласить Гэри на свидание. На пятьдесят процентов это желание вызвано тем, что он просто хочет увидеть реакцию мальчишки. На остальные пятьдесят он действительно хочет сводить Анвина куда-то, то есть устроить обыкновенное человеческое свидание. Таких желаний у него не возникало уже очень давно, но их с Эггси взаимоотношения изначально развивались по очень… странному сценарию. Достаточно странному, чтобы в итоге Гарри захотел сперва сводить его на свидание, и только потом трахнуть, что было совсем не в стиле его обычного поведения. Гарри сам выбирает место – и весьма скрупулёзно. Не слишком шумно, не слишком тихо, без лишних заморочек по поводу внешнего вида, без подобострастного сервиса - такой и Гарри-то раздражает, а Анвина, наверное, и вовсе введет в нервный ступор, с простым меню – потому что единственное, что Гарри понял про вкусовые пристрастия Эггси, так это то, что тот не поклонник сложных сочетаний, с хорошим вином – правда, это уже скорее критерий для удобства Харта. Но все остальные – для того, чтобы Анвин чувствовал себя в своей тарелке.  
И вот, вечером четверга они сидят друг напротив друга в небольшом итальянском ресторанчике. Анвин то невидяще смотрит в меню, то переводит взгляд в окно, разглядывая освещённые окна дома напротив так, будто в них есть что-то действительно интересное. Он одет в серые джинсы, белую льняную рубашку и бежевый кардиган и выглядит хорошо. Он бы выглядел отлично, если бы не очевидные признаки того, что он работал как проклятый все четыре дня, что прошли с его звонка Харту.  
-Эггси, - вздыхает Гарри, когда понимает, что Анвин вообще не с ним. – В чем дело?  
Анвин смотрит на него – виновато и испуганно.   
-Прости. Никогда не был на свидании. Понятия не имею, что люди делают в таких случаях.  
Харт не сдерживает короткого смешка. Боже правый, вот оно что.  
-В первую очередь обращают внимание на меню и выбирают что-то, чтобы несчастный официант перестал кидать на них острые взгляды.  
-Окей, - уже куда смелее улыбается Анвин, наконец сосредотачиваясь на раскрытом меню перед ним, чтобы через секунду вскинуть изумлённый взгляд обратно на Гарри. – Пицца? Ты привёл меня в место, где делают пиццу?  
-Что тебя так удивляет? – Тонко улыбается Гарри, про себя понимая, что он, видимо, попал в цель с выбором заведения. – Они закупают муку в Италии, так что здесь она, в отличии от многих других мест Лондона, очень неплоха.  
-Не думал, что это… твой тип заведений.  
-Я помню о твоих предрассудках, касающихся моего происхождения. И хочу напомнить, что многие из них оказались ошибочными.  
Анвин, уже почти окончательно расслабившийся, смотрит на него весёлым взглядом.  
-Просто вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Харт. Но я не хочу поедать пиццу в одиночку.  
-Я могу составить тебе компанию.  
-Боже. Лучшее свидание в моей жизни, - тихо смеётся Анвин. Гарри не может удержаться от улыбки.  
-Вино?  
-Пицца с вином? – Эггси вскидывает бровь. Гарри молча пожимает плечами и Анвин ухмыляется. Видимо, Гарри из тех, кто может запивать вином что угодно. – Я не против. Но выбираешь ты.  
-Тогда ты выбираешь нам пиццу.  
-Идёт.  
Когда приносят пиццу, Анвин с сомнением смотрит в сторону вилки и ножа, но Гарри вовремя ловит этот взгляд.  
-Не стоит, Эггси, - качает головой он.  
-Ты тоже считаешь, что это извращение – если пиццу приборами?   
Гарри кивает. Эггси вздыхает с облегчением.  
-Сейчас я тебя просто обожаю, - говорит он.  
Вскоре Эггси окончательно расслабляется, и они отлично проводят пару часов, за пиццей, вином и разговором о тех пустяках, о которых обычно говорят на свидании. Когда они выходят на улицу, Анвин предлагает прогуляться. Гарри не знает, что это за неиссякаемая любовь к прогулкам даже когда на улице такой холод, как сегодня, но соглашается. Но вопрос всё же задаёт.  
-У меня сидячая работа, у тебя сидячая работа. Надо двигаться хоть иногда, правда ведь?  
-Обычно у меня получается выделить пару вечеров для тренировок, так что с движением у меня проблем нет, - возражает Гарри.  
-Ну ладно… подышать свежим воздухом?  
-В центре Лондона. Свежим воздухом, - скептически хмыкает Харт.   
-Ох, иди ты, - закатывает глаза Анвин. - Просто мне нравится ходить. Это помогает проветрить голову. А ты мне просто поддаёшься. Так лучше?  
-Гораздо лучше, Эггси, - улыбается Харт, слегка поглаживая Анвина между лопаток, чтобы тот не злился. К удивлению не Харта, но самого Эггси, это срабатывает.  
-Иногда ты раздражающе упрям, - только и ворчит он.  
-Я знаю, Гэри, - отвечает Харт спокойно. Не улыбается, конечно, но Эггси видит веселье в его взгляде.  
Как бы Анвин не любил прогулки, но его пальто явно не подходит для сегодняшней погоды и к тому времени, когда они доходят до дома Гарри, он зябко ежится от холода, спрятав руки в карманы.   
-Пойдём, - командует Гарри. – Голову ты, может, и проветрил, но и всего себя заодно. Напою тебя чаем.  
Анвин даже не говорит ничего – просто идёт за ним через ворота и в дом.   
Пока лифт поднимается наверх, Эггси, сложивший руки на груди, задумчиво и пристально смотрит на Гарри. Тот вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
-Ты же не собираешься в самом деле устраивать мне чаепитие?   
Уголок губ Харта дёргается в ухмылке, и он отрицательно качает головой – конечно нет, они поднимаются к нему в квартиру вовсе не для того, чтобы пить чай.   
Лифт останавливается на последнем этаже, двери открываются. Анвину требуется несколько долгих секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки, потому что сейчас он чувствует и ужас, и восторг одновременно, и он, на самом деле, страшно устал от этих своих неадекватных эмоциональных реакций. Ему почти тридцать и его явно не должна так кошмарить одна мысль о том, чтобы заняться сексом с новым человеком. Особенно, когда этот человек – Гарри Харт, со своей отточенной вежливостью с налётом высокомерия, я-всё-про-тебя-знаю-взглядами, со своей привычкой со спокойной уверенностью отдавать чертовы _приказы_, холодный, закрытый, полный презрения к подавляющему большинству человечества, совершенно, черт возьми, идеальный злодей.   
Внутри квартиры Гарри забирает у него пальто и хмурится, когда его пальцы соприкасаются с ледяными пальцами Гэри. Анвин беспечно улыбается и пожимает плечами, и они смотрят друг другу в глаза долгих пять секунд, которые для Анвина растягиваются в маленькую вечность, прежде чем Харт отворачивается, чтобы повесить пальто Гэри в шкаф. После Гарри проходит дальше по коридору, и Гэри идёт за ним. Когда они поворачивают на кухню, Анвин останавливается в дверном проёме и прислоняется плечом наличнику, интересуясь иронично:  
-Что, неужели всё-таки чай?   
Гарри замирает буквально на секунду, потом медленно оборачивается, и смотрит на Эггси так, что тот понимает – он нарвался. В солнечном сплетении у него начинает расползаться колкое, приятное тепло, и когда Гарри подходит, кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и сжимает пальцы в волосах, вынуждая чуть запрокинуть голову, Анвин рвано выдыхает с поразительным для него самого чувством облегчения.   
Гарри любезно даёт ему вдохнуть, а потом привлекает ещё ближе к себе и целует – быстро, глубоко, жадно и почти что больно. Он тянет Анвина внутрь кухни и мягко подталкивает его к кухонной тумбе. Эггси – умница, он понимает, чего Харт от него хочет если не мозгом, то просто инстинктивно, и когда он упирается в край столешницы кухонного гарнитура, то мягким скользящим движением садится на нёе, обтираясь бёдрами о бедра Харта и выдыхая тому в губы.   
Чудесно. Харт не переставал думать об этом с того самого дня, когда заметил, насколько хорошо и уместно Эггси смотрится на его кухне. Он сдергивает с Анвина кардиган, одной рукой начинает расстёгивать пуговицы его рубашки снизу вверх, в то время как ладонь второй скользит с затылка чуть вниз и Гарри чуть сжимает пальцы сзади на шее мальчишки. Целуется тот, надо сказать, совершенно самозабвенно – кусает, вылизывает, скользит кончиком языка по кромке чужих зубов, отстраняется на мгновение, чтобы облизать губы и бросить острый взгляд на Харта. Когда Гарри расстёгивает последнюю пуговицу на рубашке Эггси и скользит раскрытой ладонью по голой груди сверху вниз, чуть подлезая кончиками пальцев под пояс джинсов, Анвин вздрагивает и прерывается на половине вдоха, с очаровательным совершенно удивлением смотря на Харта. Тот держит его взгляд, ухмыляется и в пару быстрых движений расстёгивает пуговицу и ширинку на джинсах Анвина, тянет их вниз вместе с боксерами и сжимает пальцы вокруг твёрдого члена.   
С этого момента Эггси больше не смотрит на него – он зажмуривается и звучно прикладывается затылком о кухонный ящик.  
\- Твою в бога душу мать, Гарри. Ты совсем больной, - хрипло сообщает он.  
\- Действительно? – Гарри коротко кусает натянутую кожу на челюстной косточке, дожидается, пока Анвин вернёт к нему свой взгляд, ухмыляется, ладонями разводит ноги Анвина чуть шире, не обращая особенного внимания на то, как тот морщится – очевидно, пояс джинсов, хоть и тянущийся, не слишком приятно впивается в кожу, но вскоре Анвина это уже совсем не заботит. Его ничто не заботит, потому что Гарри встаёт перед ним, черт возьми, на колени, небрежным движением снимает очки и не глядя швыряет их на столешницу рядом, бросает вверх короткий взгляд и берёт у него в рот – без лишних церемоний и поддразниваний, глубоко, так, что Анвин чувствует, как головка члена проезжается по нёбу и на короткое мгновение упирается в горло Харта.   
Анвин вцепляется пальцами в край столешницы и тихо стонет на выдохе. Губы Харта ещё раз проезжаются по его члену, язык скользит по спирали вокруг головки, и Харт поднимает насмешливый, спокойный, самоуверенный взгляд на Анвина и говорит:  
\- Я собираюсь делать то, чего хочется мне, так что не вижу никаких причин против того, чтобы ты действовал так же.  
Анвин вздыхает с видимым облегчением, перестаёт хвататься за столешницу как утопающий за спасательный круг и кладёт ладонь на затылок Харта, и, когда Харт снова берёт у него в рот, плавно проезжаясь губами до основания члена и втягивая щёки, Анвин давит на его затылок рукой, не давай отстраниться. Харт издаёт звук, похожий на утробное рычание – Анвин его не слышит, но чувствует, как этот звук вибрирует в горле Харта, своим членом.   
\- Ёбаный Боже, - сквозь стон бормочет Анвин, ослабляя давление ладони на затылок Гарри. Тот не давится даже – глубоко вдыхает через нос, с нажимом скользя языком по основанию члена. Он дьявольски в этом хорош. До этого момента Анвин и подумать не мог, что кто-то когда-то будет настолько самозабвенно ему отсасывать. Кто-то настолько самоуверенный и охуенный.  
Когда Харт сжимает пальцами яйца Эггси и ощутимо проезжается зубами по головке, Анвин прикладывается головой о кухонный ящик снова, потому что это уже слишком. Это всё слишком слишком. Ему должно быть больно, и он должен хоть как-то протестовать против всего этого безобразия, но вместо этого он оказывается на грани оргазма. Гарри великодушно не держит его на этой грани долго – снова делает это круговое движение языком вокруг головки, сжимает щёки как раз, когда Анвин, уже почти не соображая, толкается бедрами навстречу губам и кончает, удерживая голову Харта за затылок и не давая отстраниться. В конце концов, если тому такое не по нраву, он всегда может скинуть руки Анвина со своей головы – Эггси даже не сомневается в том, что этот человек никогда не будет делать того, чего ему делать не хочется.  
Но плечи Харта всё также расслаблены, и он глотает, хотя Анвин искренне не понимает, как можно так легко глотать с чужим членом у горла и даже не подавиться. И только через пять секунд, когда все мышцы Гэри начинают всё больше напоминать желе, Харт дёргает головой и Анвин послушно убирает ладони с его волос.   
Гарри поднимается на ноги одним слитным, неторопливым движением, слегка хлопает Эггси по бедру, цепляет пальцами пояс джинсов, и когда Эггси чуть приподнимает бёдра, возвращает джинсы вместе с боксерами на место.  
\- А теперь, - говорит Гарри, - я всё же сделаю нам чаю.  
Его тон можно было бы назвать светским, но в голосе Харта такая чудесная томная хрипотца, оставшаяся, очевидно, после члена, то и дело упирающегося ему в горло, что фраза его звучит скорее как приглашение в постель. Анвин сейчас в том состоянии, когда почти готов признаться Харту в любви за то, что он такой – не по-настоящему, конечно, но остатков анвинова благоразумия хватает на то, чтобы понимать, что Харт не из тех, кто оценит что-то подобное, сказанное даже в шутку. Поэтому он коротко посмеивается и говорит:  
\- Всё, что угодно, Гарри. Ты не против, если я посижу здесь ещё пару минут?   
\- Сколько потребуется, - мягко отвечает Харт, кивая. Он слегка сжимает пальцы на коленке Эггси, прежде чем отстраниться и заняться чаем. Анвин прислоняется виском к ящику, висящему позади, и наблюдает за ним. Гарри бы выглядел совсем буднично, если бы не растрёпанные стараниями Гэри волосы, отсутствие очков и чуть припухшие губы. Залив в заварочный чайник кипяток, Гарри перехватывает взгляд Эггси и вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
\- Ты лохматый, - сообщает Эггси и улыбается, наверное, совсем глупо.  
\-- Такое случается и с лучшими из нас, - ухмыляется Харт, и подходит к Анвину, который картинно закатывает глаза на эту реплику. – Исправляй, что наделал.  
Гарри снова встаёт между его ног, и Анвину больше всего хочется вовсе не поправлять ему причёску, а обнять и уткнуться носом в изгиб шеи. Увы, он не уверен в том, что этот жест будет хорошо расценен, поэтому он подавляет вздох, улыбается как можно более убедительно, и приводит волосы Гарри в относительный порядок, после чего протягивает ему очки.  
\-- В чем дело, Эггси? – Харт упирается в него внимательным взглядом, забирая из его пальцев очки.   
\-- Всё в порядке, - врёт Анвин. От этого человека можно скрыть хоть что-то?..  
Гарри, конечно, продолжает смотреть на него – строго и выжидающе, не удовлетворённый неубедительной ложью.  
\- Сейчас ты не способен хорошо врать, - сообщает он.  
Анвин тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Я чертовски зависим от тактильного контакта. И я хочу тебя обнять. Но не знаю, как ты относишься к объятиям после спонтанного минета на кухонном гарнитуре.  
Гарри хмыкает, позабавленный, и притягивает Анвина к себе, скользя руками по рёбрам на спину и устраивая одну ладонь между его лопаток. Анвин вздыхает с облегчением и благодарностью, обнимает Гарри за плечи и прячет нос под воротником его рубашки. И вот теперь ему становится совсем хорошо.  
— Это был не спонтанный минет, - с улыбкой в голосе тихо сообщает Харт.   
Анвин весело фыркает и слегка прикусывает кожу на ключице мужчины.  
— Это какой-то фетиш? – Глухо интересуется он.  
\- Вообще-то нет. Я предпочитаю заниматься сексом в постели.  
\- И что заставило тебя пренебречь комфортом?  
Гарри тихо хмыкает, прежде чем ответить коротко:  
\- Назовём это порывом.  
Анвин рад, что они с Гарри сейчас не смотрят друг на друга. Потому что после этих слов под взглядом Харта он бы наверняка покраснел.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, это можно считать комплиментом, - бурчит он с улыбкой.  
\- Ты всё понимаешь правильно, - отвечает Харт и гладит Анина ладонью между лопаток. Скольжение ладони ощущается тяжело, тепло и очень приятно, и Анвин прикрывает глаза, улыбается довольно и разве что не урчит – и то только потому, что сознательно сдерживается.  
\- Сейчас ты в состоянии добраться до обеденного стола? – Дав Анвину ещё пару минут на объятия, интересуется Гарри.   
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Эггси в ответ. – Думаю, что да.   
Гарри легонько хлопает его по бедру и Анвин с некоторым сожалением позволяет ему отстраниться и становится на пол.  
\- Возьми чашки, - просит Харт, подхватывая заварочный чайник и молочник. Гэри уже достаточно хорошо ориентируется на кухне у Гарри, и знает, из каких чашек он пьёт чай, а из каких – кофе. Так что выполнить просьбу без уточнений не составляет труда – Анвин удивляется этому уже постфактум, когда ставит чашки с блюдцами на обеденный стол.   
\- Благодарю, - судя по улыбке Харта, он тоже оценил самостоятельность Анвина на его кухне. Он возвращается к кухонным ящикам, чтобы вытащить из одного из них печенье – в последние дни пребывания Гэри у него в прошлый раз он обнаружил у того слабость к определённому виду печенья. Анвин удивленно поднимает на него взгляд.  
\- Ты что, готовился? – Спрашивает он.  
\- Прошу тебя, - хмыкает Харт, - в этом печенье столько консервантов, что купленное однажды, оно может дожить до второго пришествия и остаться хрустящим.  
Эггси весело фыркает, стягивает из пачки печенье и откусывает от него, сыпля крошки на стол.  
\- И в этом тоже есть своя прелесть, - веско заявляет он с набитым ртом – только для того, чтобы увидеть этот боже-с-кем-я-разговариваю взгляд Харта.  
Гарри наливает им чаю, они продолжают вполне будничное общение, но чай неизбежно заканчивается и Анвин начинает тихо паниковать, потому что не понимает, что он должен делать дальше.  
Видимо, паникует он не слишком-то незаметно, потому что Харт хмыкает и заговаривает сам:  
\- Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь.  
Анвин смотрит на него задумчиво, прикусив щёку изнутри.  
\- Просто на ночь или не просто на ночь?  
Харт очень позабавлен тем, с каким рвением Эггси избегает слова «секс», но он не против того, чтобы немного подыграть. Сначала он хочет ответить таким образом, чтобы не нервировать Анвина ещё больше, но потом передумывает и интересуется:  
\- А как бы ты предпочел?   
Анвин едва не давится печеньем. Делает большой глоток чая, сглатывает шумно и отвечает наконец, уставившись в опустевшую чашку.  
\- Я бы предпочел не форсировать.  
\- Как скажешь, - легко соглашается Харт. – Пойдём, дам тебе что-нибудь, во что ты сможешь переодеться.  
Анвин дожидается, пока Гарри выходит из кухни и только после этого направляется за ним, правда, стоит ему завернуть в полутёмный коридор – и он тут же останавливается, удивленный. Потому что Гарри миновал дверь гостевой спальни и направлялся к своей. Это была одна из двух комнат в квартире, которой Эггси ещё не видел. Гарри открывает дверь в комнату и оглядывается на Анвина.  
\- Ты передумал оставаться? – Не скрывая иронии, уточняет он.  
\- Ещё чего, - взяв себя наконец в руки, фыркает Анвин в ответ. Гарри посылает ему веселый взгляд и скрывается в комнате.   
Когда в комнату входит Эггси, Гарри в ней уже нет – он скрылся за дверью гардеробной. Эггси останавливается и осматривает помещение. Спальня похожа на всю остальную квартиру – довольно обезличенная, но при этом уютная. Белые стены, светлый паркет, тканый ковер с серо-белым орнаментом, пара больших черно-белых фотографий на стенах, пара растений на подоконнике, огромная кровать, застеленная сине-серым покрывалом, с двумя парами подушек, которая выглядит очень мягко и уютно. Анвин бы продолжил размышлять о мягкости кровати, если бы его внимание всецело не завоевала ещё одна деталь – в углу комнаты стоял проигрыватель винила и пара стоек с пластинками. Эггси подходит к нему, чтобы рассмотреть получше, как раз когда Гарри выходит из гардеробной.  
\- Он работает? – Спрашивает Эггси тут же.  
Гарри смотрит на него с недоумением.  
\- Естественно он работает. Иначе зачем бы он тут стоял?  
\- Ну, для красоты. Некоторые так делают.  
\- Я нахожу это довольно бессмысленным, - отзывается Харт.   
Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался.   
\- Можно я включу?  
\- Развлекайся, - позволяет Харт, уложив одежду на краю кровати, - это твоё.  
Эггси отвлекается от изучения пластинок, чтобы обернуться и поблагодарить, коротко улыбнувшись. К его удивлению, судя по пластинкам, у Гарри совсем недурной вкус – коллекция, конечно, весьма меломанская, тут и джаз, и соул, и классика, и кое-что из итальянской оперы, и классика рока. Пальцы Гэри замирают над «Physical Graffiti» Led Zeppelin – но он понимает, что явно не то время и не та обстановка для этого типа музыки, поэтому в итоге останавливает свой выбор на пластинке Нины Симон. Судя по потрёпанному конверту, это не современное переиздание, а экземпляр годов этак шестидесятых, и Анвин вытаскивает пластинку и ставит её на диск с осторожностью почти благоговейной. Когда он заканчивает с установкой, то немного зависает над переключателем с тремя указанными на нём цифрами.  
\- Тридцать три оборота, - негромко подсказывает Харт. – И кнопка справа сверху.  
Анвин следует подсказкам и через пять секунд тонарм опускается, игла с тихим шипениеv скользит по пластинке – и начинается музыка.   
Эггси с улыбкой оборачивается на Харта и с удивлением обнаруживает, что пока он возился с пластинками, тот успел переодеться в домашнее. Теперь он одет в домашние брюки в темную серо-зеленую клетку и простую серую футболку. Эггси никогда не видел Гарри настолько… домашним и расслабленным. Почти что открытым.   
\- Не сиди на полу, - просит Гарри и кивает на кровать.  
Эггси слушается и перемещается с пола на край кровати, которая оказывается именно такой мягкой и уютной, какой выглядит. Гарри за его спиной хмыкает.  
\- Если ты будешь сидеть так, а я лягу, как того требует проклинающая меня сейчас за день непрерывного сидения спина, получится совсем невежливо.  
\- Это твоя кровать, Гарри, - весело напоминает ему Эггси. – Ты можешь лежать на ней, как захочешь.  
Но тем не менее Анвин забирается на кровать и с ногами и усаживается поглубже и поуютнее, откинувшись на подушки.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит Гарри и растягивается на кровати во весь свой рост, поворачивается на бок лицом к Анвину и приподнимается на локте, подпирая голову ладонью.  
\- Иногда ты ведёшь себя странно, - сообщает Эггси в ответ на его благодарность, внимательно (слишком внимательно) следя за тем, как Харт устраивается рядом с ним с просто возмутительным изяществом, высокий, стройный и в футболке. Анвин никогда не видел его в футболке, он вообще никогда не видел столько оголённого тела Харта – весьма забавный факт, конечно, особенно учитывая недавний минет на кухне. Гарри высокий, стройный, его руки с крепкой, но совсем неярко выраженной под кожей мускулатурой идеальны и вообще он весь – идеален. Жаль только характер дрянной. Эггси тяжело вздыхает, и только справляется с тем, чтобы отвлечься от разглядывания Гарри и мыслей о его руках, как Гарри решает ему ответить.  
\- То же могу сказать про тебя, - ухмыляется он.   
\- Это ты о чем? – Уточняет Анвин, почти что расслабившись от тепла, мягкости подушек, звука музыки из проигрывателя и близости Гарри, которая сейчас была такой простой и понятной. Но Харт умудряется всё испортить, когда отвечает ему.  
\- Не будь у тебя двоих детей, я бы подумал, что ты девственник, - говорит он.   
Эггси закрывает глаза и вздыхает.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь об этом поговорить? – Обреченно спрашивает он.  
\- Я бы не отказался понять, в чем дело.  
\- Тебя раздражает, когда тебе отказывают?  
Харт хмыкает.  
\- Нет, Эггси, за сорок три года я вполне научился как принимать отказы, так и быть достаточно терпеливым, - отвечает он, совершенно не разозлившись и ни чуточки не оскорбившись даже. Наоборот, кажется, только больше развеселившись. – Мне действительно интересен корень твоей проблемы.  
\- У меня нет проблем, - тут же ершится парень.  
\- Ой ли? – Недоверчиво тянет Харт.  
Анвин вздыхает, возводит очи горе и посылает всё к черту, оборачиваясь к Харту и встречает его взгляд – спокойный, внимательный, немного ироничный, и может быть даже чуть-чуть тёплый. Вся злость и всё раздражение на него за то, что он так настойчиво лезет не в своё дело, мигом испаряются. Этого человека, похоже, вообще никак не переиграть.  
Эггси успокаивается не моментально, но уже совсем не хочет рвать и метать. Он полулёжа устраивается на подушках, почти отзеркаливая позу Харта, и говорит:  
\- Наверное, по твоим меркам я и есть девственник, Гарри.   
\- То есть?  
\- За всю жизнь у меня был секс с тремя людьми. И только с одной из этих троих секс был почти случайным и… ну, одноразовым? – Анвин задумывается ненадолго. – За все двенадцать лет моей активной сексуальной жизни я спал только с одним мужчиной. Но делал это на протяжении одиннадцати лет.  
Харт даже не пытается скрыть удивления и Анвин посмеивается.  
\- Да, Гарри, и такое бывает.   
\- Не слишком ли это скучно? – Спрашивает Гарри с, похоже, искренним интересом.  
\- Мне – нет, - отвечает Гэри. – Но, как оказалось, приводит к некоторым проблемам, когда одни твои отношения заканчиваются разводом, а другие – смертью, - мрачно продолжает он, и в этот момент Харт с удивлением обнаруживает, что испытывает что-то вроде тени сочувствия. Ну вот, прикатились. Таким он обычно не страдал. Он никак не обнаруживает своих эмоций, и вместо этого уточняет, спокойно и внимательно смотря на Анвина, который, уставившись в покрывало, ковырял его ногтём:  
\- К проблемам какого рода?  
\- Ну, такого, когда одна мысль о том, что ты окажешься в постели с каким-то новым человеком, почти что незнакомцем, приводит в ужас, - Эггси дёргает плечом и ухмыляется сам себе. – Потому что ты много лет был с кем-то, кого ты знаешь всего целиком от макушки до пяток и с которым тебе даже… задумываться особо не надо, потому что ты точно знаешь, что надо делать, а тут вдруг оказывается, привет, надо узнавать всё по новой. А ты не знаешь как.  
\- А ты не слишком усложняешь? – Скептически интересуется Харт. – Это всего лишь секс. Тебе вообще не обязательно знать, чего хочет партнёр, чтобы получить своё.  
После этой реплики Анвин наконец понимает на него взгляд – смотрит исподлобья с ироничной усмешкой.  
\- Никогда так не считал. У нас разный взгляд на многие вещи, Гарри. И на секс тоже, - немного помолчав, он добавляет:  
\- Неужели ты всю жизнь трахался с кем-то только для того, чтобы потрахаться?  
О. Он-таки способен произносить подобные слова. Слава небесам. Гарри ухмыляется.   
\- Нет. Но я нахожу концепцию секса ради секса куда более простой и необременительной.  
\- Я даже не способен уложить её в своей голове.  
\- Тебе помочь? – Просто интересуется Гарри, изгибая бровь и ловя взгляд Анвина.  
Тот замирает, пропускает вдох и смотрит на Харта моментально расширившимися глазами, а потом смеётся тихо, отойдя от короткого шока.  
\- Ты ужасный человек, - сообщает он. – И мне кажется, что ты уже начал мне… кхм, помогать, - запнувшись, добавляет он, отсылаясь к недавнему минету на кухне.   
\- Верно. Молодец, - тихо _хвалит_ его Харт, снова добавив в голос этой вибрирующей хрипотцы, и протягивает руку, чтобы ладонью мягко и коротко погладить Анвина по волосам, и слегка сжать пальцы на его шее сзади. Гэри прикрывает глаза и внутренне – только внутренне – просит о том, чтобы Гарри оставил свою теплую ладонь лежать приятной тяжестью там, где она лежит, потому что это очень хорошо. И Гарри оставляет. Кончиками пальцев он мягко поглаживает кожу Анвина, то и дело задевая короткие волосы на затылке, от чего по спине Эггси ползут сладкие мурашки. Скорее всего, его удовольствие сейчас более чем очевидно. И скорее всего, ему совершенно на это плевать.  
\- И сдаётся мне, - продолжает Гарри с тихим смешком, позабавленный тем, насколько сильно Анвин может тащиться от одного простого прикосновения. – Ты вполне способен получить удовольствие, руководствуясь только своим желанием.  
Анвин чувствует, как дергается его член. Иисусе. Гарри Харт – дьявол. Не стоило ложиться с ним на одну кровать с уверенностью, что он в безопасности только потому, что они одеты, а постель – застелена.  
\- Только потому, что я прекрасно понимал, что _тебе_ хотелось делать то, что ты делал.  
\- Верно, - снова соглашается Харт и снова чуть сильнее сжимает пальцы в подкрепление вербального поощрения. – Ты сообразительный мальчик, Эггси. Это должно привести тебя к одной важной мысли.  
Анвин молчит недолго. Потом фыркает почти весело (потому что на самом деле ему не весело – полувставший от короткого диалога член слишком его беспокоит), открывает глаза, смотрит на Харта и говорит:  
\- Это значит, что я не смогу сделать ничего из того, что тебе не нравится, просто потому, что ты изначально не дашь мне такой возможности.  
\- Очень хорошо, - улыбка Харта, адресованная ему, почти ласковая. – Я могу в общих чертах рассказать тебе о том, что мне нравится, если хочешь.  
Анвин тихо стонет, потому что всё это выше его сил.  
\- Ты чертов дьявол, Гарри.  
Харт смеётся – и это снова такой тихий, вибрирующий, почти опасный звук, что Анвину приходится напрячь бедра, чтобы не дернуться от прошедшейся по позвоночнику волны дрожи. Боже, он возбудился от разговора. У него натурально встал на _звуки_, которые издаёт Харт. Такого с ним точно никогда не случалось.  
Он не тешит себя иллюзиями по поводу того, что Харт не замечает, что с ним происходит, потому что прекрасно знает, что Гарри очень наблюдателен. Но тот не позволяет себе вообще ничего больше этого мягкого, успокаивающего прикосновения на шее Гэри, что вселяет в Анвина уверенность в том, что никаких попыток форсировать события физически от Гарри не последует. Наверное, поэтому Эггси чувствует себя сейчас настолько в безопасности и почти что расслабляется.  
\- Я в курсе этого, - сообщает тем временем Харт и смотрит на Эггси, явно ожидая от того ответа.  
\- Ты сам предлагаешь мне рассказать что-то о себе. Я же не совсем идиот, чтобы отказываться, - отвечает Анвин с улыбкой. Он сдаётся, расслабляется и отпускает всю ситуацию, позволяя событиям, желаниям и Харту вести её к какому угодно итогу.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Харт. – Я не выношу долгий нежный секс и могу инициировать что-то подобное только в одном случае – если я невероятно пьян, - Эггси весело фыркает, позабавленный. Гарри улыбается ему, продолжая. – В остальных случаях не выношу нежностей в принципе. Жесткость и провокация импонируют мне больше. Это не значит, что я жестокий ублюдок. У каждого есть уровень боли, который он способен считать приятным. Просто мой уровень достаточно высок. Я понимаю, что не всегда буду способен считаться с мнением партнёра на этот счет, ожидая, что его восприятие будет совпадать с моим, поэтому подобное обговариваю с самого начала.   
\- Ты сейчас сказал, что любишь, когда тебе делают больно? – Уточняет Гэри почти изумлённо. И вспоминает, как лихо зубы Харта проезжались по его члену. Кхм, что ж…   
\- Если упростить, - кивает Гарри. – И если упрощать дальше – я люблю делать больно в ответ.  
\- И что происходит, если выясняется, что восприятия не совпадают?  
\- Либо мы не продолжаем, либо кому-то придётся терпеть. И скорее всего – не мне, - просто отвечает Харт. Эггси медленно кивает, почти что не удивленный.  
\- Ничего, что я задаю вопросы? – Спрашивает он.  
\- Ты всё делаешь правильно, - уверяет его Харт. – Но, если мы продолжим лежать так, через несколько минут мне сведёт руку, и я буду вынужден тебя отпустить.  
Анвин хмурится. На самом деле положение действительно не самое удобное для Гарри – ему приходится держать руку, которой он гладит затылок Эггси, вытянутой на весу. Эггси колеблется пару секунд – но признаётся сам себе, что совсем не готов отказаться от этого приятного, уютно-тяжелого, успокаивающего тактильного контакта, и двигается ближе к Гарри – так, чтобы он мог устроить предплечье своей руки на плече Анвина.  
\- Благодарю, - кивает Гарри и слегка сжимает пальцы на затылке Эггси.  
\- Всё, что угодно, пока ты это делаешь, - прикрывая глаза, бурчит Анвин. Гарри хмыкает. – Что?  
\- Первый раз вижу, чтобы кто-то получал столько удовольствия от прикосновений.  
\- Я уже сказал, что зависим от тактильного контакта. Это то, что я имел в виду. И у тебя отлично получается, на мой вкус.  
\- Рад, что могу удовлетворить тебя.  
На этот раз хмыкает Анвин.  
\- Ты специально выбираешь настолько двусмысленные фразы?  
\- Разумеется.  
Анвин закатывает глаза – просто из желания покривляться.  
\- Что ещё… - бросив на Эггси почти ласковый ну-что-за-идиот взгляд, продолжает Гарри. – Я люблю оральный секс. Люблю делать минет. Люблю, когда партнёр младше меня – потому что тогда с большой вероятностью я смогу сначала заставить его кончить своим ртом, а потом – членом. Или задницей. Короткий период восстановления – это чудесно. У меня нет строгих убеждений касательно того, кто кого должен трахать – и в определённом настроении я даже предпочту, чтобы трахали меня. Порой это очень расслабляет…  
-Гарри, - совсем невежливо перебивает его Анвин. Харт замолкает и смотрит на него, приподняв брови. – Прости, - извиняется мальчишка, - но, пожалуй, с меня на сегодня хватит.  
Гарри смотрит на него с мягкой улыбкой и неприкрытым весельем в глазах.   
\- Уверен? – Интересуется он, перемещая ладонь с шеи Анвина чуть выше и слегка сжимая пальцы в его волосах.   
Анвин прикрывает глаза. Он почти что стонет, когда Гарри слегка тянет его за волосы. Он не ожидал что Харт начнёт говорить… такое. И это, видимо, было роковой ошибкой. Не открывая глаз, он отвечает:  
\- Определённо. Лучше пойдём спать.  
\- Тогда поднимайся. Надо расстелить постель.  
Эггси открывает глаза, чтобы удивленно уставится на мужчину.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне спать с тобой в одной постели?  
\- Можешь пойти в гостевую. Можешь остаться здесь, - просто отвечает Гарри, убирая ладонь с затылка Анвина – и о, каких усилий ему стоит не потянуться за рукой – и встаёт с кровати в одно плавное изящное движение. Анвин давно удивляется тому, откуда в Харте такое непозволительное количество грации – за всё время из знакомства Гэри так ни разу и не видел ни одного проявления неуклюжести с его стороны. Он задумался бы об этом глубже, если бы не почувствовал движение покрывала под собой – это Гарри дёргал его за край, как бы намекая, что пора проваливать.  
Анвин встаёт на ноги с куда меньшей грациозностью, и подхватывает с края кровати одежду, которую принёс ему Гарри. По-хорошему, нужно уйти в другую спальню. Но разрешение Харта остаться слишком соблазнительно. Гэри ненавидит спать один. И уже довольно давно ему приходится спать в одиночестве. Он просто не может отказываться от такого.  
\- Можешь повесить одежду в гардеробной, - говорит ему Гарри, когда Эггси с обреченным вздохом начинает расстёгивать рубашку. Гэри кивает и направляется к двери гардеробной, снимая рубашку и натягивая вместо неё футболку прямо на ходу. Когда он переодевается и возвращается в комнату, Гарри в ней нет, зато дверь ванной комнаты открыта. Эггси заглядывает внутрь и видит чистящего зубы Гарри. Это мило. Харт указывает ему на запечатанную щетку, лежащую у раковины. Это ещё милее.   
Они укладываются, желают друг другу спокойной ночи и Гарри выключает свет. Кровать невероятно удобная, одеяло мягкое и легкое, от кондиционера для белья остался след приятного мятно-хвойного запаха, подушка так вообще идеальная и Анвину бы заснуть… вот только он не может. Он думает только о том, что это почти преступление – просто спать рядом с таким, как Гарри, когда тот напрямую предлагал ему секс. Когда сам Эггси не связан вообще ничем, из-за чего можно было бы от этого отказываться – у него ни жены, ни любовника, никаких отношений. Только проблемы в его собственной голове. Минут через пятнадцать Харт вздыхает и сообщает тихим голосом:  
\- Я выгоню тебя из постели, Эггси.  
Эггси хмыкает.  
\- Потому что я не сплю?  
\- Потому что ты слишком громко вздыхаешь и ещё громче думаешь, - отвечает Гарри, поворачивается на бок к Эггси лицом и приподнимается на локте. – В чем дело?  
Эггси поворачивается в сторону Гарри, кладёт руку на подушку и укладывается щекой на своё предплечье. Окно в комнате не закрыто шторами, и через него с улицы льётся тусклый свет – так что через несколько секунд привыкнув к полумраку, Эггси вполне может видеть Гарри. Тот хоть и напустил в голос сердитости, на самом деле едва ли сердится – взгляд, которым он смотрит на Анвина, почти что ласковый.  
\- Ни в чем, - улыбаясь, бурчит Анвин.   
\- Эггси. Ты хочешь меня взбесить? – Интересуется Гарри. Теперь всё наоборот – тон у него ласковый, а вот взгляд становится ледяным. Находится под таким взглядом совсем неуютно. Но Анвин явно немного не в себе, потому что он продолжает.  
\- Может быть, - дергает он плечом.  
Гарри ещё раз тягостно вздыхает.  
\- У меня нет на это времени, - говорит он и манит его к себе пальцем, - иди сюда, - подкрепляет жест командой. Эггси подчиняется, потому что подчиняться Харту – очень легко и приятно. Когда они оказываются на расстоянии чуть меньше вытянутой руки, Анвин останавливается. – Ближе, - добавляет Харт терпеливо. В тот момент, когда Эггси снова намерен остановится – потому что это уже слишком близко, Гарри кладёт ему ладонь на затылок и просто тянет к себе – до тех пор, пока они не соприкасаются лбами, и очень, очень красноречиво смотрит Анвину в глаза. И целует, конечно же. И сжимает пальцы на его бедре – и это всё, что нужно Анвину, чтобы с судорожным выдохом прижаться ближе и вжаться бёдрами в бёдра Гарри. Боже. Это идеально.  
\- И стоило ли это того, чтобы полвечера упираться? – тихо интересуется Харт, прерывая поцелуй, пока его ладонь с бедра Эггси скользит на его поясницу. Гарри чувствует горячий и твёрдый член Анвина своим бедром и подозревает, что он был таким по крайней мере половину того времени, пока они разговаривали. Это, во-первых, немного льстит, во-вторых, заставляет подивиться выдержке мальчишки, в-третьих, говорит кое-что о том, как он упрям. Порой до глупости.  
\- Да, Гарри. Определённо, - отвечает Анвин. Гарри ухмыляется и сдвигает ладонь с его поясницы вниз, с нажимом проводит двумя пальцами между ягодиц, и Эггси захлёбывается вздохом, зажмуривая глаза.   
\- Как тебе помочь? – Интересуется Гарри.  
\- Просто говори, что мне делать, - не открывая глаз, бурчит Анвин. - Ты умеешь командовать.  
\- Тебе это нравится? – любопытно интересуется Харт.  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Гэри.  
\- Хорошо. Открой глаза, - Гарри дожидается, пока Анвин откроет глаза, привыкнет к полумраку и посмотрит на Харта, - молодец. Теперь иди ко мне, - Гарри отпускает его, и на пару секунд Анвин чувствует себя совсем потерянным в пространстве. Но Харт одним быстрым движением садится, опираясь спиной о подушку, прижатую к изголовью кровати, и тянет Эггси к себе за край футболки. Когда тот оказывается достаточно близко, Гарри стягивает с него футболку, небрежно кидает её в сторону и подцепляет пальцами пояс брюк, чуть оттягивая его и коротко командуя:  
\- Снимай.  
Анвин смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а потом прикусывает губу и чуть сощурившись, с подозрением уточняет:  
\- Ты снова собираешься остаться одетым?  
\- Пока что, - отвечает Гарри, - раздевайся, Эггси, - повторяет он ещё раз, прежде чем отвернуться ненадолго и потянуться к прикроватной тумбе, чтобы достать из ящика презервативы и смазку, кинуть их на кровать, взять очки и надеть их – он находит мимику Анвина довольно занятной и вовсе не хочет пропустить хоть что-то просто потому, что ничерта не видит одним глазом.   
Когда он снова смотрит на Анвина – тот уже раздет. Гарри обводит его намеренно-медленным взглядом снизу вверх и видит, как дергается горло мальчишки, когда тот нервно сглатывает.   
\- Может, ты пойдёшь в костюм оденешься? – вопреки своему совсем потерянному и смущённому виду язвит Эггси по поводу того, что Гарри надел очки. Харт хмыкает, позабавленный такой защитной реакцией и отвечает, тихо, спокойно с едва слышной вибрацией в голосе:  
\- Я всего лишь хочу тебя видеть, Эггси.   
Теперь, когда Анвин раздет, Харт имеет удовольствие наблюдать, как член Эггси реагирует на его голос. Уголок его губ дёргается в ухмылке, без сомнений самодовольной, и Эггси фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
\- Иди на хер, Гарри.  
Это делает его куда менее смущённым и куда более нахальным, и Гарри не может отрицать, что он находит это совершенно очаровательным (и его член тоже).   
\- Это то, чего ты хочешь? – Вскинув бровь, тут же интересуется Харт. – Потому что я могу.  
\- Святой Боже на небесах, - выдыхает Анвин с улыбкой. – Не в этот раз, хорошо? Я рассчитывал на другое.   
\- Как скажешь, - кивает Гарри и легко хлопает себя ладонью по ноге чуть выше колена. – Иди сюда. Полагаю, ты подготовился?  
\- Естественно, - улыбается Эггси. Сейчас он благодарит самого себя за то, что несколько щепетилен в этом вопросе.   
Анвин перекидывает одну ногу через ноги Гарри и оказывается сидящим к нему лицом у него на коленях. Он подцепляет край футболки Гарри и тянет вверх, и Харт поднимает руки, позволяя тому стянуть её с себя.  
\- Благодарю, - почти мурлычет Эггси, откидывая предмет одежды в сторону.  
\- Мне кажется, ты подхватил у меня немного так раздражающей тебя вежливости, - хмыкает Гарри в ответ, удерживая взгляд Анвина.   
\- Похоже ты прав, - просто соглашается Гэри, прежде чем вовлечь Харта в поцелуй, натурально лизнув его в губы. Как один человек может быть настолько нерешительным и настолько развязным одновременно? Если бы Гарри знал…  
Пока они целуются (Харт чувствует привкус железа, а это значит, у кого-то из них прокушена губа, и скорее всего этот кто-то – Анвин, и не похоже, чтобы это заботило его хоть немного), Гарри открывает смазку, выливает достаточное её количество на пальцы и скользит ими между ягодиц Эггси – и вот тут он вздрагивает, вздыхает судорожно и весь подбирается. Второй ладонью Гарри гладит Анвина по волосам на затылке, а потом отстраняется и пару секунд внимательно изучает Гэри – взъерошенного, с румянцем на щеках, определённо в полном раздрае. Очаровательно.   
\- Ты тоже выглядишь не особо внушительно, Гарри, - хрипло сообщает Анвин, ухмыляясь.   
Боже, что за чудесный паршивец.  
\- Не знаю, о чем ты. Ты замечательно выглядишь. Глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, Эггси.  
Анвин угукает и послушно делает, что велено. Харт никогда не отличался терпением в части подготовки, поэтому входит сразу двумя пальцами – жестко, но эффективно. Анвин, конечно, шипит от такого, но не дергается и не подаётся назад, только сильнее сжимает пальцы на плечах Гарри, вдыхает и выдыхает глубоко, и справляется с тем, чтобы сартикулировать:  
\- Это твой дрянной характер или задатки садиста?   
\- Скорее первое.  
Гарри в голову приходит замечательная мысль. Он ухмыляется, убирает пальцы и, прежде чем Анвин переводит на него вопросительный взгляд, хлопает его по обнажённому бедру и коротко командует:  
\- Сам.  
\- Ммм. Вот как, - почти урчит Эггси. Он заводит левую руку за спину, и Гарри расслабленно откидывается назад, наблюдая за мальчишкой с блуждающей на губах полуулыбкой. Эггси не рисуется, не показушничет, и явно не испытывает больше и толики смущения. Он растягивает сам себя под взглядом Гарри так, будто он в комнате один. Хмурится немного, то и дело кусает нижнюю губу, разводит ноги шире и порой почти что срывается на стоны на выдохах. Харт не то, чтобы профан в сексе. Но он и подумать не мог, что абсолютный игнор его персоны вдруг может показаться ему настолько эротичным.  
Он просто смотрит на Эггси около десяти минут, прежде чем снова положить правую ладонь на его ягодицу, и добавить к двум пальцем Анвина два своих с тихим:  
\- Ты халтуришь, Эггси.  
\- Я получаю удовольствие, - тут же пикирует Анвин, чуть морщась.  
\- Я тебе не мешаю? – интересуется Гарри в ответ, слегка разводя пальцы внутри Эггси.  
\- Нисколько, - выдыхает тот.   
На некоторое время они прекращают разговор – Гарри двигает пальцами синхронно с пальцами Анвина, и слушает как тот дышит – размеренно и глубоко, время от времени лишь выдыхая слишком резко с едва различимым стоном. Гарри готов признаться, что всё это немного завораживает. В его опыте от знакомства до секса обычно проходило от десяти минут до недели, а с Анвином он знаком уже два года – и не может отрицать, что наблюдение за ним не рушит кое-какие выводы, которые раньше делал о нём Гарри и не доставляет удовольствия. И вот этот человек, самостоятельно насаживающийся на его пальцы, около часа назад утверждал, что он понятия не имеет, как вести себя в постели с другим человеком… В этом определённо была доля лукавства. Или Эггси просто сам не осознаёт, насколько он талантлив.  
\- Не то, чтобы я жалуюсь, - начинает Анвин, отвлекая Гарри от мыслей, - но когда мы перейдём к члену? Это начинает походить на нежный секс, который ты так не любишь.  
\- Ты сам просил не форсировать, - напоминает Гарри.  
\- Кажется, факт того, что я голый сижу на тебе сверху, вполне можно считать за то, что я взял свои слова обратно.  
\- Справедливо. Дашь мне раздеться до конца?  
\- С удовольствием.  
Анвин помогает ему избавится от штанов, и внимательно и даже немного завороженно наблюдает за тем, как Харт быстрым движением раскатывает по члену презерватив.  
\- Что такое, Эггси? – С плохо скрываемой иронией интересуется Харт.  
Анвин поднимает на него взгляд, облизывает губы и не удостаивает ответом, а молча двигается ближе. Харт кладет ладони на его бедра, сжимает пальцы, и давит вниз, насаживая его на свой член до звучного шлепка ягодиц о бёдра.  
\- Чтоб тебя, Гарри, - выдыхает Анвин, которого передёргивает от сладкой дрожи, прошедшейся по позвоночнику.   
\- Двигайся, Эггси, - сжав пальцы на ягодице Анвина и оттянув её в сторону, низким хриплым голосом командует Гарри. Гэри подчиняется. Каждый раз, стоит ему подняться и почти соскользнуть с члена Харта, ладонь Гарри направляет его бёдра обратно вниз. Через пару минут Харт сам начинает толкаться навстречу – быстро, резко, так, что яйца Гэри сталкиваются с его яйцами – и вот тут Анвин начинает стонать и медленно терять способность мыслить, постепенно забывая, кто он вообще такой. Гарри держит его жестко и берёт жестко – резкими, быстрыми толчками, от которых немного больно и очень хорошо. Когда Анвин чувствует, как влажные, длинные пальцы Харта скользят между его ягодиц и давление на и так до предела, казалось бы, растянутое отверстие усиливается, его прошибает дрожью и Гарри кладёт вторую ладонь ему на затылок, гладит и шепчет:  
\- Всё хорошо, Эггси. Я остановлюсь сразу же, если ты попросишь, - его почти ласковый голос никак не вяжется с тем, как резко он трахает Анвина, но, почему-то, всё равно успокаивает.   
Когда к члену добавляется палец, Анвин стонет так, что больше это похоже на крик.  
\- Твою в богу душу мать, - ругается он, и сжимает пальцами основание члена, потому что понимает, что иначе ещё пара секунд – и он кончит. Боже, он, похоже, чего-то про себя не знал.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Эггси? – Интересуется Гарри и это просто возмутительно – то, что ему удаётся говорить настолько ровным голосом.   
Анвин поднимает взгляд и смотрит своими совершенно шальными глазами в его – темные, внимательные и опасные.   
\- Трахай меня быстрее. Сильнее. Я хочу кончить с тобой, но мне чертовски сложно держаться.  
И вот теперь Харт действительно рычит. Он сжимает руку на шее Анвина, проталкивает к первому пальцу ещё один и следующие полминуты натягивает Гэри так, что тот мертвой хваткой вцепляется в его плечо и срывается на крики вместо стонов. А потом Харт кончает – и Анвин вместе с ним. Кажется, секунда в секунду. Идеально.  
Пару минут они оба приходят в себя. Анвин чувствует, как у него в посторгазменных судорогах непроизвольно сокращаются мышцы бёдер. А ещё как щиплет глаза – потому что он впервые за чертову прорву времени по-настоящему расслабляется, и чувствует себя совершенно пустым – никакой боли, никаких сомнений, никаких переживаний, ничего – только ощущение того, как мышцы сладко гудят после совершенно безумного, на полминуты ослепившего оргазма, и тёплая ладонь Харта на его спине. Эггси сидит, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Гарри и просто дышит, пережидая, пока комок в его горле не исчезнет. Боже, ему хочется проплакаться после такого секса. С ним точно не всё в порядке.  
Харт выходит из Анвина – тот, совершенно расслабленный, остаётся сидеть на его коленях, упершись в его плечо лбом – и Гарри просто даёт ему немного времени, осторожно наблюдая собственные чувства. Харт удивлен – он не ожидал, что окажется, что трахать Анвина – это так идеально. Тот отдаётся так самозабвенно, что едва ли не теряет в этом себя – довольно дикое и низменное следование инстинктам и Харту это чертовски нравится. Гарри понимает, что происходит сейчас с Эггси – но последним, кто сидел, почти так же уткнувшись в него лбом после секса и просто пытался справится с собой, был Микель, которому порой было тяжело сладить с эмоциями. И Гарри снова удивлен – но уже собой. Что позволяет это. Что принимает. И что даже чувствует какое-то одновременно и слишком знакомое, и давно забытое тепло внутри – и вот это отдельная причина для беспокойства.  
\- Эггси, ты со мной? – Тихо интересуется Гарри.  
\- Да. Я с тобой, - отвечает Эггси почти тут же, - ты вытрахал из меня рассудок и мне пришлось ставить его на место. Не то, чтобы я жаловался, - он поднимает голову и с блуждающей на губах улыбкой смотрит на Харта. – Надеюсь, у тебя тут хорошая звукоизоляция.  
\- Понятия не имею. И мне абсолютно плевать, - отвечает Харт. – Душ?  
\- Ты настаиваешь? – Жалобно интересуется Анвин, совсем не уверенный в своей способности подняться сейчас на ноги.  
\- Сделаем вид, что нет, - решает помиловать мальчишку Харт. – Слезай. Но не лезь под одеяло.  
Анвин с видимым усилием справляется с тем, чтобы слезть с коленей Харта, усаживается на кровати и наблюдает за мужчиной, который встаёт и уходит в сторону ванной. Он высокий, худой и чертовски хорошо сложенный. Голый Гарри Харт – просто прекрасное зрелище, и Анвин искренне жалеет о том, что в комнате выключен свет, а он не слишком хорошо видит в темноте.  
Харт возвращается с парой влажных полотенец – одно протягивает Анвину и командует:  
\- Руки.  
Вторым сам стирает следы спермы с его живота.   
\- Всё. Можешь спать, - разрешает Харт, забирая у него из рук полотенце.  
Всё происходит так быстро, и Харт настолько бесстрастен, что Анвин, которому впору бы смутится, просто не успевает этого сделать, и просто с довольным ворчанием лезет под одеяло. Он хочет спросить, что собирается делать Гарри, но на него наваливается сонливость, и ворочать языком страшно лень. Засыпает он почти моментально.  
Гарри наблюдает за тем, как мальчишка вырубается, стоит ему оказаться под одеялом, и идёт в душ.  
Когда на следующее утро Гарри просыпается, то с удивлением обнаруживает Эггси дрыхнущим рядом с собой. Удивляется он не самому факту наличия Анвина в своей постели – нет, он в своём уме и прекрасно помнит, что вчера произошло. Но сейчас полдень – и если для Гарри это вполне нормальное время для пробуждения, то по меркам Эггси это очень поздно. И тем не менее, тот спит. Гарри несколько минут остаётся в постели, просто рассматривая спящего парня. Тот лежит на боку на самом краю кровати, будто намеренно стараясь во сне занимать как можно меньше места. Одна его рука спрятана под подушкой, вторая лежит на кровати у груди. Волосы в полнейшем беспорядке, на закрытых веках под бледной кожей виднеется сеточка вен, губы едва приоткрыты. Эггси выглядит беззаботным. Эггси выглядит мальчишкой, который едва перешагнул порог двадцати лет. Только сейчас, смотря на него, полностью расслабленного, и вспоминая, насколько более беспокойным и почти измученным он выглядит последний… год, а то и больше, Харт может примерно предположить, насколько на самом деле не в порядке Анвин и как хорошо он это скрывает. То, что Гарри ощущает в этот момент, слишком похоже на сочувствие – и ему это совсем не по душе. Поэтому он заставляет себя отвернуться и поднимается с постели, начиная медленно собираться на работу.   
Анвина он будить не собирается – он уверен, что тот не имел возможности нормально поспать уже давно. И ему плевать, если из-за этого Анвин может опоздать на работу. Уж это-то точно не забота Гарри.  
Назойливые мысли о том, что Харт знает непозволительно много о некоторых совершенно бытовых привычках Гэри, не покидают его голову пока он умывается и одевается. Ему приходится пресечь это безобразие волевым усилием – и он начинает было думать о рабочих вопросах, выходя из гардеробной и на ходу застёгивая рубашку, но его мысли прерывает хриплый со сна голос Анвина.  
\- Гарри, сколько времени?   
Эггси сидит на постели, заспанный и растерянный, одеяло едва прикрывает его бёдра, что выглядит довольно провокационно и Гарри искренне жалеет, что у них нет времени на утренний секс.  
\- Начало первого. Доброе утро, Эггси.  
\- Доброе утро, Гарри. Я почти опаздываю.  
Возможно, это должно было прозвучать с большим беспокойством – но анвинова утренняя томность этому здорово мешает. Как и мыслительным процессам Гарри.  
\- Иди в душ. Я приготовлю завтрак, - подавив вздох, говорит Харт, снова намеренно возвращаясь к командам – Анвин воспринимает их на удивление хорошо.  
\- Ага, - тут же соглашается тот. – Спасибо.  
Гарри остаётся стоять. Эггси смотрит на него – и сквозь сонливость начинает пробиваться веселье.  
\- Ты из тех, что тащится от утреннего секса? – интересуется он.  
\- По тому, как ты делаешь выводы, сложно поверить в то, что у тебя было так мало сексуальных партнёров.  
Анвин весело фыркает.  
\- Я знаю этот жадный взгляд, вот и всё. И после вчерашнего, твоими стараниями, у меня всё болит.   
\- Это должно тебе льстить.  
\- Взгляд, или то, что я меня всё болит?  
\- И то, и то, - ухмыляется Харт.  
Анвин возвращает ему ухмылку.  
\- Кое-что всё-таки осталось неохваченным, Гарри, - задумчиво тянет он. – Думаю, можно пожертвовать завтраком.  
\- Ты не будешь пропускать завтрак, Эггси, - качает головой Харт, тем не менее приближаясь к краю кровати с той стороны, где сидит Анвин. – Я об этом позабочусь.  
\- Это безвкусная отсылка на то, что я должен глотать? – Изгибает бровь Анвин, расстёгивая пуговицу и ширинку на брюках Харта, как только тот останавливается рядом с ним.  
\- Нет, Эггси, - вздыхает Гарри. – Не в переносном смысле. Я не увлекаюсь подобными метафорами и имею в виду, что ты не выйдешь из квартиры, пока не позавтракаешь. Едой, а не спермой.  
Анвин весело посмеивается, и Харт красноречиво смотрит на него сверху вниз, стягивая брюки вместе с бельём ниже и обнажая полувставший член.  
\- Не отвлекайся, Эггси, - почти ласково говорит он. Анвин бросает на него ещё один веселый взгляд и берёт в рот. Следующие пятнадцать минут он сосредоточен исключительно на члене Харта, жестко толкающимся в его рот.   
В конце Харт вцепляется в его волосы и совершенно замечательно низко стонет, дожидается, пока Эггси проглотит всё до конца, отстраняется, застёгивает брюки и наклоняется, чтобы легко коснуться его неприлично-красных губ поцелуем.  
\- Жду тебя одетым на кухне после душа.  
\- Как скажешь, Гарри.  
Анвин, наверное, улыбается совсем глупо. Не то, чтобы его это волновало.  
\- Вот теперь я точно опаздываю, - сообщает Эггси, спустя примерно двадцать минут влетая на кухню в расстёгнутой рубашке. Гарри, сидящий за столом с книгой, поднимает взгляд от страницы и указывает Анвину на место напротив себя.  
\- Чай, сэндвич. Такси ждёт тебя снаружи.  
Анвин на пару секунд замирает на месте, прекращая застёгивать рубашку – Гарри вот так вот просто позаботился обо всём.   
\- Эггси. Садись за стол и ешь, - Гарри посылает ему немного ворчливый взгляд. – В чем дело?  
Эггси садится за стол, застёгивает рубашку до конца, отпивает чай – горячий, с молоком и без сахара. Как он любит.  
Гарри всё ещё смотрит на него, явно ожидая ответа.  
\- Ты позаботился о том, чем я позавтракаю и как доберусь до работы.   
\- Из-за меня ты опаздываешь. Я всего лишь исправляю то, причиной чего послужил, - просто отвечает Гарри и возвращает взгляд в книгу.  
Эггси ухмыляется. Ну конечно. Теперь ведь даже и не поблагодаришь – с таким невероятно-логичным объяснением.  
Он почти сердито откусывает от сэндвича – и не сдерживается и мычит от удовольствия. Гарри, всё-таки, чрезвычайно хорош в приготовлении завтраков.  
\- Боже, Гарри, это прекрасно.   
\- Благодарю, - хмыкает Харт, не поднимая взгляда от книги и переворачивая страницу.  
Анвин не выдерживает и пинает его ногу под столом. Просто из вредности. И, конечно, вовсе не подумав, на кого он решил направить это совсем незрелое проявление эмоций.  
\- Что, по-твоему, ты творишь? – Интересуется Харт, снова удостаивая его взгляда. Не слишком убийственного – Анвину повезло, что минет с утра приводит Харта в благостное расположение духа.  
\- Выражаю своё недовольство тем, что ты невыносим.  
\- Потому что?..  
\- Потому что ты ведёшь себя так, что поблагодарить тебя просто невозможно.  
\- Тебе не за что меня благодарить, Эггси.  
\- Это ты так считаешь.  
Анвин сердится. Гарри, напротив, улыбается ему слишком мягко.  
\- Доедай и иди на работу, - говорит он, возвращаясь к чтению. Кажется, это аналог «проваливай из моей квартиры, пока не научишься вести себя нормально». Ну, или Анвину так кажется. Он заканчивает завтрак, поднимается из-за стола и молча уходит в прихожую, даже не убрав за собой посуду в знак продолжения своего бунта. Пока он занят сердитым завязыванием шнурков, в прихожую входит Гарри, открывает шкаф и достаёт пальто Эггси. Анвин выпрямляется, смотрит на Гарри, потом на пальто. С почти обреченным вздохом позволяет тому помочь себе одеться, потому что вырывать пальто из рук Гарри было бы совсем ребячеством. Подхватывает с пола рюкзак с ноутбуком и рабочими документами и уже собирается открыть дверь, когда Гарри окликает его.  
\- Эггси.  
\- М? – Хмуро мычит Анвин.  
\- Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок.  
\- Ты ведёшь себя как задница.  
\- Это моё нормальное поведение.  
Боже, как можно быть таким совершенно, абсолютно, возмутительно невыносимым?!  
Анвин даже не знает, что его так вымораживает – то, что с Хартом невозможно поспорить, или то, что он явно считает себя в полном праве даже не пытаться сдерживать свой дурной нрав хоть иногда.  
\- Эггси, повернись ко мне, - просит Харт.  
Анвин разворачивается на пятках и в следующий момент Харт накидывает ему на шею тёплый, мягкий шарф.  
\- Не злись, - это всё ещё звучит не как просьба, а как команда, но Гарри улыбается ему своей едва заметной, но тёплой улыбкой, и Анвин просто не может не подчиниться.   
\- Я не замерзну, - тем не менее противится он.  
\- В шарфе, закрывающем шею – определённо не замерзнешь, - отвечает Харт. Эггси закатывает глаза. – Это тот момент, когда ты можешь меня поблагодарить, - подсказывает ему Гарри. Судя по взгляду, направленному на Эггси – он явно веселится. И веселится пуще прежнего, когда Анвин удивленно смотрит на него, проклиная самого себя за глупость.  
\- Точно. Спасибо, Гарри.  
\- Пожалуйста, Эггси, - отвечает ему Харт и быстро гладит по волосам на затылке, прежде чем отпустить и легонько подтолкнуть в плечо. – А теперь иди уже.  
\- Согласен. Пока, Гарри.  
\- До скорого, Эггси, - отвечает Харт, закрывая за ним дверь, так что удивленный взгляд Анвина упирается уже не в Харта, а в поверхность его входной двери.  
Что бы это ни значило, Анвину определённо стоит перестать позволять себе эти глупые, счастливые, совершенно неуместные улыбки.


	11. Маараб

Харту уже очень давно никто не выговаривал за его поведение, а Анвин сделал это так просто, искренне и явно не задумываясь даже о том, как на это может отреагировать Харт (а он мог воспринять такое очень плохо), что это наивная самоотверженность подкупала Гарри. С ним давно никто так не разговаривал. И уж тем более – не пинал его под столом. Оставалась, конечно, Лиз, которая любила тыкать его пальцами под рёбра, но эта женщина была отдельным разговором с отдельными привилегиями перед всем остальным человечеством. Единственным исключением, до тех пор, пока не появился Эггси, у которого хватило — смелости ли, глупости ли — вести себя подобным образом. Секс с ним, к немалому удивлению Харта, оказался весьма удовлетворительным. Куда лучше, чем ожидал Гарри — мальчишка определённо скрывал в себе даже больше, чем он предполагал изначально. Похоже, он нашел себе для развлечения настоящий Ящик Пандоры.  
Гарри не любит отказывать себе в удовольствиях. В его жизни их не так уж много, потому что ввиду его взгляда на мир, многие простые человеческие радости просто недоступны для его понимания. И когда через день после их во всех смыслах успешного свидания Гарри испытывает желание пожертвовать вечерней тренировкой по кендо ради встречи с Анвином – он не отказывает себе в этом.  
Голос Эггси в трубке звучит так удивленно, будто он на полном серьёзе думал, что, занявшись с ним сексом, Гарри сразу потерял к нему всякий интерес. Что ж, такое могло произойти. Но не в случае с Эггси. Мальчишка явно себя недооценивал. Впрочем, Гарри тоже его недооценил.  
\- Гарри?  
\- Это очевидно я.  
\- Ты по работе?  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?  
\- Нет. Ты свободен вечером?  
На несколько секунд повисает молчание.  
\- Ну… да, но последний раз я имел шанс поспать, когда был у тебя, и сейчас едва ли представляю из себя мыслящее существо.  
\- Много работы?  
\- Чертовски много работы.  
\- Тебе совершенно не обязательно быть мыслящим существом, чтобы приехать ко мне.  
\- Наверное, не обязательно. Но всё, чего я хочу, это сон.  
\- И ужин, - добавляет Харт.  
\- Да, было бы неплохо.  
\- Меня это устраивает.  
\- Серьёзно? – Недоверчиво переспрашивает Анвин.  
\- А похоже на шутку? – Вздыхает Харт.  
\- Не знаю. Не слышал, чтобы ты когда-то шутил.  
\- Не удивительно.   
Боже, Анвин умеет растягивать неразумно-длинный бессмысленный диалог из того, о чем можно было бы договорится за минуту.  
\- Не сердись, - примирительно говорит Эггси, почувствовав настроение Гарри. – Смогу быть у тебя примерно к девяти вечера. Нормально?  
\- Да, Эггси. До встречи.  
\- До встречи, Гарри.  
Таким образом, Гарри успевает и на тренировку, и у него даже остаётся время на то, чтобы зайти в Marks & Spencer и купить готовой еды, потому что приготовление ужина после двухчасовой тренировки, в ходе которой он один раз хорошенько получил по рёбрам слева по причине почти отсутствующего зрения в левом глазу – последнее, о чем он мечтает. Он подходит к дому как раз в тот момент, когда перед воротами останавливается Гэри, замотанный в его шарф. Гарри просто подходит к нему со спины и протягивает руку с ключом к замку. Эггси вздрагивает, и оглядывается назад.  
\- Это всего лишь я, Эггси.  
\- Ты меня напугал.  
\- Это достаточно благополучный район.  
\- А то среди богатых не бывает извращенцев, - пикирует Анвин, фыркая.  
\- Справедливо, - признаёт Гарри, открывая ворота и пропуская Эггси вперёд.  
Когда за ними закрываются двери лифта, Гарри внимательно смотрит на Анвина и сообщает:  
\- Выглядишь неважно.  
Тот хмыкает.  
\- И без тебя знаю. Но вообще – у тебя тоже видок не очень.  
Харт едва заметным движением пожимает плечами. Его второй день мучают приступы головной боли, кроме того, он раздражён тем, что тренировка, которая должна расслаблять, сегодня только больше его напрягла.   
\- У тебя всё в порядке? – Настороженно уточняет Эггси, когда они выходят из лифта.  
\- Да. Думаю, мне нужен сон примерно так же, как и тебе.  
\- Мм. Ладно. Это неплохо.  
Они снимают уличную одежду и проходят в кухню. Гарри ставит пакет из магазина на стол и оборачивается к Эггси.  
\- Тебя не затруднит подогреть это, пока я схожу в душ?  
\- Без проблем, - отзывается Эггси. – Мне использовать для этого сковороду или духовку? Ты же не любишь подогретое в микроволновке, да?  
\- Проще всего будет, если ты положишь всё в духовку, - кивает Гарри, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда Эггси знает, что он не выносит еду из микроволновой печи.  
\- Проваливай в душ, - отвлекает его от мыслей Гэри. – Я разберусь.  
Гарри подчиняется и уходит. После его возвращения из душа они ужинают – к концу ужина Анвин начинает клевать носом и совершенно не способен поддерживать беседу – потому что он просто-напросто пропускает реплики.  
\- Я тебя предупреждал.  
\- Ничего страшного, Эггси. Иди ложись, я уберу со стола и приду. Я положил твою одежду для сна на кровать.  
\- В какой спальне?  
\- В своей.  
\- Ладно, - если Анвин и пытается скрыть, как он доволен, получается у него хреново.  
Гарри загружает грязную посуду в посудомойку, выпивает две таблетки обезболивающего, заходит в спальню, чтобы убедится, что Анвин уже заснул. Он хмурится немного, понимая, что не предупредил мальчишку о том, что не желает слышать его будильник, трезвонящий с утра пораньше – но Эггси, вроде бы, достаточно сообразительный, чтобы понимать это. Остаётся надеяться только на это. Ложиться спать в десять вечера Харт не собирается – и ещё три часа бодрствует, половину времени потратив на работу, и половину – на чтение, и только потом присоединяется к Анвину в постели.   
С утра он просыпается в девять утра от того, что мальчишка возится рядом. А может просто потому, что поспал достаточно – всё-таки вчера он лег всего в час ночи – и для него это довольно рано. Он открывает глаза и видит заспанного Эггси, который прекращается свою возню и смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
\- Я тебя разбудил?  
\- Не уверен. Думаю, процентов на тридцать это вина твоей возни.  
\- На тридцать процентов прошу прощения.  
\- Почему тебе не лежится спокойно?  
\- Отлежал больное плечо. Пытался улечься поудобнее. Но вообще, мне почти пора вставать.  
\- Тебе помогают разогревающие мази?  
\- Да. А у тебя есть?   
Гарри кивает, потягивается, и садится на кровати.  
\- Тебе не обязательно вставать, - говорит Эггси.  
\- Я всё равно уже проснулся, Эггси. Не имею привычки валяться в постели.  
\- Ну ладно, - ворчит Эггси и садится тоже.  
Через пару минут они стоят у раковины в ванной и чистят зубы. Анвин увязался за Хартом, и тот не стал прогонять его обратно в комнату только потому, что ему нравился заспанный вид мальчишки. Более того – он его возбуждал, и вот это было немного странно. Анвин с утра был встрёпанный, неуклюжий и совершенно беззащитный – и Харт искренне не понимал, что в нём так отзывается на этот вид.  
\- Раздевайся, - умывшись и дождавшись, пока Эггси закончит чистить зубы, говорит Харт. Он не видит причин подавлять возбуждение. Пока Анвин смотрит на него в сонном недоумении, он снимает футболку, и направляется к душу, чтобы включить воду. Когда он оборачивается к мальчишке, тот всё ещё пялится на него – но теперь почти в ужасе. Харт вспоминает, что на его плече и боку красуются весьма впечатляющие синяки.  
Предвосхищая очевидный не высказанный ещё вопрос, он указывает сперва на плечо, потом на бок, и поясняет:  
\- Это – после тебя, это – после вчерашней тренировки. Раздевайся, Эггси, - повторяет он.  
Анвин смутно вспоминает, как схватился на плечо Харта во время оргазма. Он очень плохо помнит этот момент.  
\- Прости, - говорит он, стягивая наконец футболку, и следом за ней – штаны с бельём.  
\- Я не против, - пожимает плечами Гарри, и добавляет:  
\- В душ. Отрегулируй воду, если слишком холодно или горячо.  
Анвин идёт в сторону душа, но останавливается рядом с Гарри, поддевает пальцами резинку его штанов и тянет вниз. Гарри переступает через оказавшийся на полу предмет одежды, сжимает пальцы на бёдрах Эггси, прижимает его к себе, и чувствует, как твёрдый член проезжается по внутренней поверхности его бёдер. Анвин вздрагивает и выдыхает, но его хватает на то, чтобы провести пальцами по шраму, на который он уставился, и не слишком убедительно пообещать:   
\- Я спрошу у тебя потом, откуда у тебя шрам от пулевого ранения на левой стороне груди.  
\- Мне повторить в третий раз, Гэри? – Вздыхает он, игнорируя обещание, и Анвин наконец-то заходит в душ.  
И сразу оказывается прижат к его стенке, с зубами Гарри на своей шее.  
\- Иисусе, - выдыхает он. – Я совершенно не подготовлен для секса, чтоб ты знал.  
\- Я догадываюсь, Эггси. Мы не будем заниматься проникающим сексом. Это совершенно не обязательно.  
\- М-да? – Недоверчиво уточняет Анвин.  
Харт хмыкает, прижимает его за бедра к себе, пальцами обхватывает оба члена, и начинает двигать рукой. Анвин ниже Харта, и ему приходится приподняться на носки, чтобы их бёдра были на одном уровне – но так как он прижат к стенке душевой, держаться в этом положении ему особого труда не составляет.  
\- Убедительно, - признаёт Анвин неровным тоном, и откинувшись затылком на стену душевой, наблюдает за Хартом. – Тебе не кажется, что это больше подходит для подростков?   
\- Заявлять подобное – ханжество, Эггси, - отвечает Харт с ухмылкой, и наклоняется, чтобы коротко поцеловать-укусить того в губы. Он меняет положение ладони и внутренней её стороной с нажимом скользит по головкам членов, а потом пропускает их через мокрые от воды разведённые пальцы, и ощущение этого давление совершенно восхитительно и Анвин, конечно, не может этого не чувствовать – и он, к удовольствию Харта, стонет и медленно начинает подмахивать бёдрами в темпе движения ладони Гарри.  
\- Ты чертовски прав. Ненавижу тебя за то, что ты всегда прав, - бубнит он, прикрыв глаза, часто выдыхая через приоткрытый рот.   
Харт считает, что мальчишка просто непозволительно красив в этот момент.  
\- В этом ты не одинок, - тихо отвечает ему Гарри, начиная мягко толкаться бёдрами в ритме, заданном Анвином. Тот всё ускоряет и ускоряет темп и через несколько минут его стоны достаточно громкие, чтобы быть хорошо слышными сквозь шум воды и отражаться от стен ванной комнаты небольшим эхом, и Эггси было хватается за руку Гарри, но тот шипит на него, усиливая хватку.  
\- Никакого самоуправства, Эггси.   
И через полминуты жёстких движений его ладони Анвин кончает, на несколько секунд вытягиваясь и напрягаясь всем телом, а потом – едва ли не оседая вниз по стене душевой. Харт продолжает двигать рукой и Эггси, немного очухавшись, чуть морщится и открывает глаза, как раз когда Гарри кладёт раскрытую ладонь другой руки ему на шею сзади и давит вниз.  
Эггси ухмыляется ему, облизывает губы и сползает по стенке душевой, становясь на колени – и в течении десяти следующих минут позволяет Харту трахать свой рот в совершенно грязной, пользовательской манере, которая была бы неприемлема для подавляющего большинства людей. Но Анвин не выказывает протестов, позволяя Харту трахать свой рот так глубоко, как тот того хочет, и неплохо справляется с тем, чтобы принимать его всего целиком - только давится время от времени и иногда сжимает пальцы на бедрах Харта, чуть отталкивая его от себя – чтобы сделать короткий вдох.   
Гарри прошивает ярким, острым оргазмом, его низкий стон скорее похож на рык, и он сознательно убирает руки с затылка мальчишки и упирается ими в стену душевой, потому что сейчас в нём – абсолютный ноль контроля. Он и это делает чисто инстинктивно, потому что Анвин – не тот, кому он хочет навредить.  
Он не помнит, когда последний раз он совершенно запланировано отпускал себя до полной потери контроля. Обычно такое случалось исключительно тогда, когда он снимал кого-то, и позволял жёстко себя трахнуть. И никогда – во время того, когда он трахал чей-то рот.  
Он опускает взгляд вниз. Анвин сидит, привалившись спиной к стенке кабинки и пытается отдышаться. Гарри хочет было задать ему вопрос, но тот говорит, опережая:  
\- Ты ненормальный поехавший садист. Господи, - Анвин глубоко вдыхает, судорожно выдыхает и смотрит на Харта с сытой, полной удовлетворения улыбкой.  
\- Тебе это нравится.  
Изначально это должно было звучать как вопрос. Но вид Эггси и так является ответом – так что Гарри просто констатирует факт.  
\- И это приводит меня к мысли, что я ещё более больной, чем ты, - хрипло заключает Анвин и медленно встаёт, принимая предложенную Хартом ладонь.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, но то, что ты такой, просто потрясающе.  
Анвин на несколько секунд меняется в лице и смотрит на Харта совершенно серьёзным взглядом – и затем снова улыбается.  
\- Понимаю, - кивает он.  
Харт расслабляется. Он не собирался этого говорить. Он редко произносит что-то такое, потому что люди, почему-то, уравнивают признание их навыков в постели с признанием в каких бы то ни было чувствах к ним – что в корне неверно. Но Анвин явно не допускает той же ошибки – чем ещё раз убеждает Харта в том, что он совсем не так прост, как кажется.  
Они быстро ополаскиваются под душем, выходят из ванной, и Эггси начинает одеваться. Харту нечего делать в офисе так рано – поэтому он просто наблюдает за медлительными сборами мальчишки.  
\- Проблема этого охуительного подросткового траха в том, что теперь я снова хочу спать, - жалуется он, застёгивая брюки.  
\- Мне стоит извиниться? – Хмыкает Харт.  
\- О, не думай даже, - со смехом отвечает Анвин. Он всё ещё хрипит, и Гарри подозревает, что эта хрипота останется с ним на весь день.  
\- Не надевай рубашку. Нам нужно намазать тебе плечо.  
\- Точно. Было бы неплохо.  
Гарри уходит в ванную и возвращается в комнату с мазью. Быстро растирает правое плечо Эггси, возвращается в ванную, чтобы помыть руки, и остановившись в дверном проёме, наблюдает за Анвином, который морщится и ойкает – очевидно, от того, как жжётся мазь.  
\- Ненавижу это, - жалуется он.  
\- Да? Странно, - иронично тянет Харт.  
\- Иди ты, - тут же смеётся Эггси.  
\- Пойду приготовлю тебе завтрак.  
\- Можно мне тот вкусный сэндвич?  
\- Думаю, ты заслужил, - отвечает Харт, не оборачиваясь и выходя из комнаты.  
Через полчаса, не слушая особо возражений Анвина, Гарри вызывает ему такси и выставляет из квартиры, с заверением, что тот может прийти послезавтра вечером, даже если ему будет хотеться только спать и ничего больше.  
Спросить про шрам Эггси, естественно, забывает.  
В следующий раз, когда Эггси приходит к Гарри, то как раз застаёт апогей его приступов головной боли, которые тянулись почти неделю. Звонок в дверь вырывает Гарри из болезненной полудрёмы, резкий звук отзывается острой болью в виске и затылке. Гарри морщится и встаёт, понимая, что совершенно забыл о том, что нужно было написать Эггси, чтобы тот не приходил сегодня. Он некоторое время думает над тем, чтобы просто не открывать – но в итоге решает, что это не самая хорошая затея – потому что ещё пары трелей звонка голова Харта точно не перенесёт. Так ему кажется.  
Гарри очень долго не открывает дверь, и Эггси уже начинает думать, что того нет дома, когда щёлкает замок. Он входит в тёмную прихожую и тянется было к выключателю, но слышит голос Гарри:  
\- Не включай свет, или подожди полминуты, пока я не уйду.  
\- Да я и без света справлюсь, - уверяет Анвин, и разувшись и кинув на пол рюкзак, стягивает пальто, вешает на крючок вешалки и проходит в направлении коридора, едва не спотыкаясь о ноги Гарри. Тот хмыкает и ловит его за руку. – Ну или почти справлюсь, - ворчит Эггси, и сжимает пальцы на ладони Гарри. – Привет. Ты смирился со своей сущностью и решил жить в темной пещере, злобный и одинокий?  
\- Анвин, ты накурился? – Интересуется Харт. Ну, ладно, впустить мальчишку было не такой уж плохой затеей – его болтовня немного отвлекает.  
\- Нет, я только с работы. Наверное, окончательно рассудком повредился с этой чертовой нефтью, - отвечает Эггси. – Но серьёзно. Что с тобой?  
\- Просто головная боль.  
\- Ммм, - с сомнением мычит Эггси. Светобоязнь едва ли является симптомом «просто» головной боли. - Пойдём куда-нибудь ещё. Или ты хочешь меня выставить?  
\- Были такие мысли. Но раз уж ты разделся – проходи. Может, чуть позже.  
Эггси коротко смеётся и идёт следом за Гарри на кухню.  
\- В холодильнике есть какая-то еда, - говорит ему Гарри, проходя к столу, и перебирая пачки таблеток, лежащих на нём, решив, что пришло время опиоидных обезболивающих. – Справишься сам?  
\- Конечно, - пожимает плечами Эггси. – Ты будешь есть? – Спрашивает он, уже разглядывая содержимое холодильника.  
\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Гарри и отправляет таблетку в рот как раз в тот момент, когда Эггси смотрит на него полным порицания взглядом.  
\- Ты ешь обезболивающее на голодный желудок?  
\- Похоже на то, - соглашается Харт.  
\- Может, всё-таки что-нибудь съешь?  
\- Эггси. Отвяжись, - просит Харт.   
Анвин не обижается.  
Судя по всему, Гарри не так давно совершил набег на какую-то азиатскую забегаловку – и всё, что нужно Эггси – наугад вытащить коробку из холодильника и сунуть её в микроволновку. Идеально. Через несколько минут Эггси усаживается напротив Гарри и начинает поедать из коробки рис с креветками, немного неумело орудуя палочками и то и дело посматривая на мужчину. Тот сидит, подперев голову ладонью и потирая висок пальцами и выглядит совсем хреново, бледный едва ли не до серости.  
\- Может приляжешь? – Предлагает Эггси.  
\- Я в порядке. Не заставляй меня жалеть о том, что впустил тебя в квартиру.  
\- Буду, - заверяет его Анвин. - Это нормально, что у тебя так болит голова?  
Гарри бы закатил глаза, но знает, что это спровоцирует вспышку боли.  
\- Моё состояние в пределах нормы, учитывая недавнюю травму, - терпеливо отвечает он.  
\- Это пройдёт?  
\- Пройдёт, - кивает Харт. Он понимает, что это просто из-за того, что в последнее время он переборщил с нагрузками, наконец ощутив, что полностью восстановился. Выходит, что не совсем полностью. Это ужасно раздражало.  
\- Когда тебе будут делать операцию, кстати?   
\- После всех моих командировок.  
\- Тебе разрешили летать?  
Гарри просто кивает.  
\- А когда они начинаются? Моя болтовня не делает тебе хуже?  
Гарри отрицательно качает головой – и, как по волшебству, тут же чувствует дурноту. Он осторожно поднимается из-за стола и говорит Эггси, который следит за ним вопросительным и обеспокоенным взглядом:  
\- Я отлучусь ненадолго. И после всё тебе расскажу.  
\- Хорошо, Гарри.   
Пока Гарри нет, Эггси успевает доесть и убрать со стола, и, поколебавшись немного, направляется в спальню – и входит в неё как раз тогда, когда Гарри выходит из ванной.  
\- Кто-то разрешал тебе входить? – интересуется Харт прежде, чем Эггси успевает что-то сказать.  
\- Ммм. Нет. Я и не вошел. Почти, - он делает шаг назад и оказывается как раз на пороге комнаты, приваливаясь плечом к дверному проему.  
\- Я абсолютно серьёзен, Эггси. Тебе не стоит входить в эту комнату без меня.  
\- Я понял. Прости. Просто решил проведать, в порядке ли ты.  
\- Я в порядке.  
Эггси внимательно смотрит на Харта и интересуется:  
\- Тебя рвало?  
Харт упирается в него хмурым взглядом.  
\- Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? – Мрачно ухмыляется он.  
\- Не особенно. Но если это так, то тебе стоит повторить приём таблетки, что-нибудь съесть наконец и прилечь.  
\- Искушение выставить тебя за дверь становится слишком велико, - предупреждает Харт, проходя мимо Эггси в коридор и направляясь на кухню. Анвин следует за ним.  
\- Я уйду, если ты скажешь.  
\- Действительно?  
\- Я неплохо следую командам, помнишь? – Хмыкает Анвин.  
Харт бросает на него короткий нечитаемый взгляд через плечо. Он съедает ещё одну таблетку, запивает её водой и возвращается обратно в комнату. Эггси возникает в дверях через несколько секунд после того, как Гарри садится на кровати, вытянув ноги и откинувшись затылком на изголовье. Мнётся в дверях нерешительно, пока Харт, не открывая прикрытых глаз, не говорит:  
\- Прекрати это, Эггси. Просто заходи.  
\- Ты сам запретил мне.  
\- Ты мог бы попросить разрешения, а не стоять на пороге и сопеть, как провинившийся щенок, - раздражённо отвечает он.  
Эггси решает, что сейчас Гарри имеет право на раздражение. На Анвина действительно напал какой-то глупый ступор от нерешительности. Он понимает, что ему сложно видеть Харта таким – и вместе с тем, где-то глубоко внутри ему очень приятно, что Гарри позволяет ему это.   
\- Может, стоит положить тебе холодное полотенце на лоб? – Предлагает Эггси  
\- Перестань суетиться и иди сюда, - отвечает Харт, хлопая ладонью по кровати рядом с собой.  
\- Мне переодеться?  
\- А у тебя возникли мысль лезть на постель в уличной одежде? – Харт даже глаза открывает, чтобы смерить Эггси таким взглядом, что он чувствует себя ничтожеством просто за то, что допустил такую мысль.   
\- Понял тебя, - коротко говорит он.  
\- Не надевай футболку, - указывает Харт ему вслед, когда Эггси скрывается в гардеробной. Он уже знает, где лежит его комплект одежды для сна. Про просьбу Гарри он решает не задумываться – просто подчиняется и через пару минут, под внимательным взглядом Харта, обходит кровать и ложится на неё со свободной стороны.  
\- Голову сюда, - похлопав себя по бедру, командует Харт.   
Анвин замирает на мгновение, прежде чем подчинится и устроить голову на бедре Гарри. Черт возьми, подчиняться ему – слишком приятно. Эггси должен завязывать, но это приносит такое чувство спокойствия, такое облегчение, что ему совершенно не хочется прекращать.   
Гарри зарывается пальцами в его волосы, слегка массируя кожу головы подушечками пальцев и Эггси едва не урчит от удовольствия, прикрывая глаза. Они проводят в тишине минут десять – Эггси просто лежит, слушает размеренное дыхание Гарри, наслаждается тактильным контактом и теплом чужого тела. Гарри мягко гладит его по волосам, постепенно спускаясь прикосновениями вниз и начиная слегка разминать плечо Эггси.   
\- Как твоё плечо? – Тихо спрашивает Гарри.  
\- Теперь ещё лучше, - лениво отзывается Эггси. Гарри тихо хмыкает. – Ты обещал рассказать про командировки.  
\- Я помню, Эггси. Ещё пять минут.  
Анвин угукает согласно – он готов лежать вот так в тишине сколько угодно, пока руки Гарри скользят по нему мягкими прикосновениями.  
\- Через два дня у меня самолёт в Португалию, - начинает Гарри. – Затем я должен быть во Франции, на юге Испании и, наконец, в Марокко.  
\- Ого. Решил проверить, что в твоё отсутствие ничего не пошло к чертям?  
\- Я абсолютно точно знаю это, - спокойно возражает Гарри. – Тем не менее, некоторые процессы я предпочитаю контролировать сам.  
\- Звучит так, будто тебя не будет в Лондоне достаточно долго.  
\- Так и есть.  
Анвин некоторое время молчит, в задумчивости начиная пальцем выводить спирали на мягкой ткани покрывала.   
\- Есть паромы, которые ходят из Испании в Танжер, - как бы между прочим говорит Анвин.  
Эггси различает тихий смешок. Гарри снова запускает пальцы в волосы Эггси и чуть сжимает их – Эггси поджимает пальцы на ногах и неровно выдыхает. Он хочет секса. Снова. Что, вообще-то, очень странно и совершенно неудобно – потому что в данный момент неосуществимо.  
\- Проблема в том, что мне нужно в Касабланку, - мягко возражает Харт. Эггси подавляет вздох.  
\- Тебе наверняка не стоит пока много летать. Из Танжера до Касабланки можно добраться на поезде, - Анвин делает паузу и жмурится, сам не веря, что произнесёт то, что собирается произнести, - или я могу тебя подвезти.  
\- Как ты можешь быть уверен, что ты будешь в городе, когда я приеду?  
Теперь Гарри гладит Эггси по щеке, слегка скользнув подушечками пальцев по его губам. И Эггси очень сомневается в том, что он делает это случайно.   
\- Я точно знаю, что не вернусь в Лондон до середины марта.  
\- Вот как? Хорошо. Я подумаю, - обещает Гарри. Его большой палец упирается в нижнюю губу Эггси – и тот чуть приоткрывает губы, позволяя Харту погрузить палец глубже в его рот. Гарри мягко давит им на язык Эггси, и после медленно проводит влажным пальцем по его нижней губе.  
Это нужно немедленно прекратить.  
\- Гарри.  
\- Да, Эггси?   
Тон у Харта совершенно повседневный.  
\- Я так и не спросил у тебя про шрам.  
\- Не спросил, - подтверждает Харт.  
\- Откуда у тебя шрам от пулевого ранения?  
\- В какой-то момент получилось так, что у меня в руках оказалась бОльшая часть акций компании, в которой я работаю. Кое-кому не слишком нравился мой стиль управления и мои идеи. Они попытались всё исправить – весьма глупо и бездарно, ровно так же, как они делали всё остальное.  
\- Как?  
\- Послали человека, который должен был застрелить меня и выставить всё, как ограбление – полагаю, план был примерно такой. Они даже не подумали убедиться в том, буду ли я способен оказать сопротивление, - в голосе Гарри проскальзывает что-то нехорошее и тёмное – Эггси чувствует, как ему показывает затылок и по спине пробегает холодок.   
Гарри снова гладит его по волосам. Это мягкое прикосновение идёт совсем вразрез с его тоном – и Эггси чувствует, как немного теряет себя в этом.  
\- И что было дальше? – Интересуется он.  
\- Силы оказались неравны, - пожимает плечами Гарри. – Он, конечно, смог меня достать, но только лишь в плечо. Это ему не помогло.  
\- Ты же его не убил? – Осторожно уточняет Эггси.  
\- Что? Нет, - посмеивается Харт. – Слишком много проблем. Оно того не стоило. Но я постарался, чтобы его травмы выглядели… назидательно.  
Гарри не выдумывал и не преувеличивал. Он превратил лицо того типа в кровавое месиво. И сейчас он специально показывал Эггси то, что обычно скрывал глубоко внутри – потому что хотел посмотреть, как тот отреагирует. Он не сомневался, что Эггси почувствует – он был очень чутким мальчиком.  
Эггси молчит некоторое время, чуть поворачивает голову и бросает на Харта не испуганный, не осуждающий – а оценивающий взгляд.   
\- Ты интересный, Гарри, - тихо говорит он.  
\- Вот как, - хмыкает Харт. – Благодарю.  
\- Я рад, что у них ничего не получилось.  
\- Я тоже.  
Эггси улыбается ему и Гарри улыбается в ответ – и это не самая мягкая и приятная улыбка, но Анвин до странного удовлетворён тем, что видит.  
Они проводят в молчании ещё какое-то количество времени, пальцы Гарри блуждают мягкими прикосновениями по волосам Эггси, по его плечам, лопаткам, груди, шее и лицу.   
\- Гарри.  
\- Да, Эггси?  
\- Тебе лучше прекратить это.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что сегодня ты явно не в состоянии заниматься сексом.  
\- Ты прав. Такое количество обезболивающего вовсе не способствует здоровой эрекции.  
Эггси весело фыркает и слегка прихватывает подушечки пальцев Гарри, снова оказавшихся на его губах, зубами.  
Мальчишка прав – Гарри не в том состоянии, чтобы заниматься каким бы то ни было сексом. Но Харт знает много способов получить удовольствие. Он заметил, с какой лёгкостью и с каким удовольствием Эггси подчиняется его приказам. Но до сих пор Гарри не просил его сделать ничего, на что бы Анвин не был готов пойти, и не ставил его в ситуации, в которых ему было откровенно некомфортно. И ему интересно, как тот будет действовать, если Гарри вдруг прикажет. Он предполагал, что знает по крайней мере один сценарий, в котором Эггси будет чувствовать себя максимально уязвимым. И не видел причин откладывать возможность развлечься на потом.  
\- С тобой, тем не менее, всё в порядке, - отмечает Гарри и Эггси бросает на него быстрый подозрительный взгляд.  
\- Похоже на то, - осторожно соглашается он.  
Гарри проводит раскрытой ладонью по его животу, слегка задевая кожу короткими ногтями – и чувствует, как мышцы Эггси напрягаются под кожей.  
\- Ты вполне можешь позаботиться о себе.  
\- Просто чтобы вмести ясность – ты предлагаешь мне подрочить? – Уточняет Анвин.  
\- Ты правильно меня понял.  
\- Выглядит так, будто ты меня отшиваешь.  
\- Хорошо. Не совсем правильно. Я собираюсь смотреть.  
Вот теперь до Эггси доходит – и он упирается в Гарри удивлённым взглядом, прежде чем хмыкнуть и с уверенностью сказать:  
\- Ну нет уж.  
Что ж. Гарри не ошибся.  
\- Что будет, если я прикажу тебе сделать это?  
\- Это спекуляция, Гарри.  
\- Я так не думаю, - возражает Харт, после чего добавляет уже мягче. - Ты вполне можешь мне доверять, Эггси.  
\- Я знаю, - немного ворчливо отвечает Анвин. - Хотя, если честно, это меня удивляет.  
Гарри коротко ухмыляется и тянется к выключателю у изголовья кровати и включает потолочную подсветку – очень тусклый свет, не беспокоящий глаза, но дающий возможность видеть всё куда лучше.  
\- Ложись на спину, - говорит он. Эггси колеблется лишь пару секунд, прежде чем подчинится. Он собирается было сползти ниже и убрать голову с бедра Гарри, но тот кладёт ладонь ему на лоб и говорит:  
\- Можешь остаться так, если тебе удобно.  
\- Хорошо.   
\- Раздевайся.  
Анвин снова замирает, посылая Гарри упрямый взгляд. Харт спокойно смотрит на него в ответ, слегка приподнимая брови в выражении лёгкого недоумения, когда пауза затягивается. Эггси не слишком уютно от мысли о дрочке под этим внимательным, спокойным взглядом. Он вовсе не считает это интересным опытом. Но несмотря на это что-то внутри него просто хочет подчинятся Харту и делать так, как он говорит.  
\- Понятия не имею, почему я тебе подчиняюсь, - наконец ворчит Эггси, стягивая штаны вместе с бельём.  
\- Потому что тебе это нравится, Эггси. Потому что это расслабляет. Потому что ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности.  
\- И последнее весьма странно.  
\- Согласен с тобой, - кивает Харт, посылая Анвину одобрительный взгляд, который тот полностью заслужил. – Я хочу, чтобы ты довёл себя до оргазма. Так, как тебе нравится и как ты обычно это делаешь. Я не буду отдавать никаких команд и вмешиваться каким-либо другим образом. И не буду запрещать тебе кончать.   
Гарри кладет ладонь на щёку Эггси и поглаживает его скулу большим пальцем. Анвин едва заметно льнёт к прикосновению и Харту приходится подавить улыбку.  
\- Договорились, Эггси?  
Анвин согласно мычит в ответ.  
\- Возможно, мне захочется с тобой поговорить.  
\- Хм. Такое бывает?   
\- Изредка, - хмыкает Харт и кидает на кровать рядом с Эггси смазку. – Начинай.  
\- Я предпочитаю насухую.  
\- Вот как, - немного удивленно отзывается Гарри. – Хорошо.  
Эггси отхватывает пальцами едва начавший твердеть член (если по-честному, то совсем мягким член Анвина в постели с Гарри был только во сне. И то не факт), и делает то, что велено – привычными движениями сжимает пальцы в кулак над головкой, проводит вниз, быстро сжимает пальцами яйца – и уже становится твёрдым.  
\- Это всегда занимает у тебя так мало времени? – Интересуется Гарри.  
\- Только когда я на взводе. Последнюю неделю я на взводе почти всегда.  
Гарри хмыкает.  
\- И тебе приходилось справляться с этим подобным образом?  
\- Нет. Я достаточно терпелив.  
\- Очень хорошо, - хвалит его Харт. Член Анвина дёргается. Боже, он не должен реагировать на похвалу таким образом. Вот только сейчас ему совершенно плевать. Это оказывается совсем не так неловко и стыдно, как он думал – взгляд Гарри, спокойный, внимательный и довольный, больше возбуждает, чем сбивает с толку. Его мягкие прикосновения делают всё ещё лучше. Откровенно говоря, Эггси был бы не против, если бы Гарри сам ему подрочил – и когда тот гладит Эггси по низу живота, тот бездумно дёргает бёдрами, но Гарри качает головой.  
\- Сегодня ты делаешь это сам, Эггси, - говорит он.  
Эггси чуть сгибает ноги в коленях, упирается пятками в кровать, разводит шире – и вот теперь улыбка Харта становится куда более заметной, а взгляд темнеет. Он старается не торопится, но не то, чтобы сейчас у него имелся большой запас терпения – особенно под этим взглядом. Он начинает двигать рукой быстрее, выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, откидывая голову чуть назад.  
Гарри некоторое время просто наблюдает – а потом на него действительно нападает охота поговорить. И это не помогает. Потому что говорит он о члене Анвина.   
\- Я думаю, твой член идеален, Эггси. Не слишком длинный, но крепкий, толстый и ровный. Я люблю такие члены, потому что они просто потрясающе ощущаются во рту. Как и в заднице – совершенно волшебное ощущение растяжения почти на пределе. Мне чертовски нравится, что ты всегда гладко выбрит. И мне определённо нравится смотреть на то, как ты себе дрочишь.   
\- Иисусе, Гарри, заткнись, - шипит Эггси, напрягаясь, очень близкий к оргазму.  
Гарри хочет ответить, но замолкает, вполне способный отследить по дыханию, насколько Анвин близко. Он наблюдает за тем, Эггси прикусывает губу, стонет глухо, и через пару жестких движений кончает. Кончая, Эггси ёрзает и дёргается просто потому, что ему не хватает чужого веса на себе – и Гарри кладёт ему ладонь на солнечное сплетение и слегка давит – и сразу становится лучше.  
\- Ох, черт. Спасибо. Это было кстати, - бубнит Анвин, расслабленно растягиваясь на кровати. – И ты совершенно точно немного того, мистер Харт.  
\- Мы все здесь безумцы, Эггси, - говорит Гарри, и Анвин слышит в его голосе что-то слишком похожее на печаль. Но это быстро проходит, и Харт смотрит на него одним из своих взглядов – тоже весьма редких, которые Эггси стал получать только недавно. Гарри смотрит на него поощрительно:  
\- Ты молодец, - говорит он.   
\- Ты действительно получил от этого удовольствие? – С сомнением интересуется Анвин.  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, - заверяет Харт.  
Спустя несколько минут Гарри встаёт, идёт в ванную, возвращается, приводит Эггси в порядок, не слушая его слабых протестов – и они ложатся спать.  
Утром Эггси просыпается первым, старается как можно осторожнее выбраться из постели, но всё равно будит Гарри и смотрит виновато, когда тот бросает на него хмурый взгляд.  
\- Тебя вообще возможно не разбудить?  
\- Я очень редко сплю с кем-то в одной постели и не привык к возне рядом, - отвечает Гарри, снова закрывая глаза  
\- И почему ты решил спать в одной постели со мной?  
\- Если бы я знал, Эггси.  
\- Ты – и чего-то не знаешь?  
Харт вздыхает.  
\- Потому что тебе этого хочется. Так как ты выполняешь всё то, о чем я тебя прошу, я рассудил, что позволить тебе спать со мной – достаточное поощрение.  
Гарри как всегда прав – и это, как всегда, раздражает.   
\- То есть ты разрешаешь мне оставаться в твоей постели за хороший секс?  
\- Ты всё правильно понял, - подтверждает Харт. – Ты намеренно продолжаешь мешать мне спать?  
Эггси виновато улыбается (не то, чтобы это имело смысл – глаза Гарри закрыты).  
\- Это вопрос, требующий твоего немедленного исчезновения из комнаты, Эггси, - вздыхает Гарри.  
Эггси выметается.  
Через пятнадцать минут на кухне появляется хмурый Харт.   
\- Привет, - улыбается ему Эггси, отвлекаясь от файла, который он просматривал на ноутбуке. - Больше не выглядишь как мертвец.  
\- Если ты не сваришь кофе и не помолчишь, пока я не выпью по крайней мере две чашки, ты будешь выглядеть как мертвец, Эггси, - мрачно обещает Гарри.  
\- Понял. Справедливо, - кивает парень. – Я поставлю кофе на плиту и схожу умыться, хорошо? Ты последишь?  
Гарри просто кивает, открывая в холодильник и начинает заниматься составлением нехитрого завтрака.  
После второй чашки Харт уже готов мирится с окружающим миром и с болтовнёй Эггси, который жалуется ему на размеры номеров в лондонских гостиницах, на лондонскую погоду, и в красках рассказывает о курьёзах на переговорах, которые случились, пока они не виделись. Гарри на самом деле не особенно старается улавливать смысл болтовни Анвина, больше внимания обращая на его мимику, жесты и то и дело сменяющие друг друга интонации. В Эггси было очень много экспрессии, когда он себя не сдерживал. Гарри находил это очаровательным. Что в общем было довольно необычно – Гарри редко мог увидеть что-то очаровательное в человечестве и отдельных его представителях. Зато считал очаровательными вещи вроде чучел небольших собак, например. У него даже было одно, в его кабинете. Но Гарри был готов признать, что Эггси, на данном этапе их взаимодействия, был даже очаровательнее мистера Пиклза.  
Открытие это было довольно настораживающим.  
\- Гарри. Ты ведь даже не слушаешь, о чем я говорю, да? – Интересуется Эггси, отвлекая Харта от его мыслей.  
\- Да, - подтверждает Гарри. Эггси заказывает глаза, - но я вполне могу воспроизвести всё сказанное тобой.  
Анвин смотрит на него колючим почти что обиженным взглядом и Гарри просто слегка улыбается ему.  
\- Мне нравится наблюдать за тобой, когда ты увлечен рассказом. И меня действительно не слишком заботит смысл твоей болтовни, - говорит он честно, не видя смысла юлить.  
Эггси понятия не имеет, как на это реагировать – потому что это одновременно и похвала, и оскорбление. Типичное поведение Гарри, и Эггси не видит никакого другого выхода, кроме того, чтобы смирится – хотя ему снова хочется отвесить Харту пинок под столом.  
\- Я испытываю желание короткой физической расправы над тобой, - заявляет Анвин. – Ты невыносим.  
\- Не смей повторять тот фокус с пинком, - предупреждает его Гарри.   
Эггси сердито фыркает, встаёт и начинает собирать посуду со стола. Гарри позволяет ему сердито позвенеть тарелками, а сам уходит наверх, в кабинет, откуда возвращается через пять минут и кладёт перед Эггси, протирающим стол, ключи.  
\- Это что? – Не прерываясь и не смотря на Харта, интересуется Анвин.  
\- Ключи от квартиры, в которой ты можешь жить вместо того, чтобы жить в гостинице. Иногда мы используем её для нужд фонда, но большую часть времени она пустует.  
Эггси смотрит на него одновременно удивлённо и подозрительно.  
\- По-моему, это лишнее, - наконец говорит он.  
\- По-моему, нет, - отрицает Гарри, - просто возьми ключи, Эггси. Я не буду настаивать на том, чтобы ты жил там, но я хочу быть уверен, что ты имеешь такую возможность.  
\- Почему? – Подхватывая ключи со стола и сжимая их в кулаке, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Тебе доставляют дискомфорт условия в отеле – и я могу тебя понять. Не выношу отели…  
\- Ой ли? – Не скрывая иронии, тянет Анвин, явно полагающий, что то, что Гарри живет только в отвратительно дорогих отелях, автоматически означает, что он от них в восторге.  
\- Да, Эггси, представь себе. Я предпочитаю жить в собственной квартире – там у меня куда меньше соседей, они не сменяются с невероятной частотой, я полностью уверен в людях, которые поддерживает квартиру в должном состоянии, и не обязан тратить энергию на то, чтобы быть вежливым с персоналом.   
Хм. Звучит очень даже убедительно, на самом деле.   
\- И как ты выдерживаешь все свои командировки? – Интересуется Эггси. Потому что командировки для Гарри – явно частое явление.  
\- В Испании я бываю нечасто и это короткие визиты. В Португалии и Франции у меня есть квартиры, - пожимает плечами Харт.   
Глаза Эггси раскрываются чуть шире, но с интонацией он справляется.  
\- А, ну да. Логично, - ровно произносит он, поднимая связку ключей со стола. – Ну… я взял ключи.  
\- Я отправлю тебе адрес и предупрежу консьержа. Просто на всякий случай, - Гарри адресует ему небольшую улыбку и протягивает руку, чтобы положить её на затылок Эггси и погладить, спускаясь прикосновением на заднюю часть шеи. И это явно поощрительный жест – этакая невербальная похвала.  
Эггси улыбается ему в ответ, внутренне сдаваясь – это бесполезно, он не способен злится на Гарри долго. Он вообще не способен злится долго на кого-либо, а уж на Гарри, который слышит между прочим высказанную жалобу Эггси и просто отдаёт ему ключи от какой-то своей квартиры, чтобы сделать его жизнь проще, потому что ему так хочется – и подавно.  
\- Мне пора собираться и уходить, - сообщает Эггси, пытаясь звучать не слишком разочарованным.  
\- Я никак этому не препятствую, - говорит Харт, чья рука всё ещё гладит затылок Гэри.  
\- Возможно, это тебе так кажется.   
Гарри ухмыляется и отпускает его. Эггси не удерживается от тяжелого вздоха.  
\- Лучше бы я на тебя злился.  
\- У тебя не получается долго злится. Иди, Эггси.  
Анвин одевается, стараясь не слишком зацикливаться на мысли о том, что в следующий раз они с Гарри увидятся не скоро. Как и на том, что в следующий раз, когда они увидятся, их отношения, возможно, снова обретут исключительно деловой характер – он не знал, что у Гарри на уме. Он также не знал, что на уме у него самого – знал только то, что он точно был бы не против оказаться в Гарри Хартом в постели ещё пару раз. Ну, может немного больше.  
Он так глубоко задумывается, что завязать шнурки у него получается с третьего раза – и этим он, конечно, веселит Харта, терпеливо наблюдающего за его борьбой с мыслями и шнурками. Справившись наконец, Эггси выпрямляется и смотрит на Гарри внимательным прямым взглядом.  
\- Гарри?  
\- Да, Эггси?  
\- Я собираюсь сделать то, что тебе точно не понравится, - предупреждает он, подходя ближе.  
\- Лучше сначала скажи. Ненавижу сюрпризы.  
\- Я собираюсь отвратительно-нежно поцеловать тебя на прощание.  
Не то, чтобы они с Гарри много раз целовались. За пределами постели это случалось однажды, в постели – всего пару-тройку раз, и это были совершенно безумные поцелуи. Они не то, чтобы состояли в каких-либо отношениях, подразумевающий поцелуи за пределами постели. Но Гарри ухмыляется, тянет Анвина ближе к себе, и говорит:  
\- Ладно. Только один раз. Я попробую это пережить.  
Эггси улыбается и целует Харри – медленно, мягко, тягуче – только губы и язык, никаких зубов. Гарри, как не удивительно, отвечает тем же, даже кладёт ладонь на затылок Анвина, мягко поглаживая. Но отстраняется первым, и, оценивающе взглянув на немного разомлевшего Эггси, произносит:  
\- Отвратительно.  
Эггси смеётся.  
\- До встречи в Марокко? – Это не должно было звучать, как вопрос. Но это звучит так, и Эггси ничего не может с этим сделать.  
\- Я сказал, что я подумаю, Эггси, - напоминает Гарри.  
\- Я помню, - Эггси улыбается ему – широко, открыто и беспечно, всем своим видом показывая, что не воспринимает эту реплику Гарри всерьёз. – Пока, Гарри.  
Что за замечательный паршивец.  
-До свидания, Эггси, - кивает ему Харт.  
Он закрывает дверь только тогда, когда Эггси, последний раз махнув ему рукой, входит в лифт.  
***  
Эггси не может пожаловаться на то, что ему нечем занять себя в Лондоне в отсутствие Гарри. Работы становится чуть меньше, и за полторы недели до возвращения обратно в Танжер Эггси успевает пару раз навестить Джейн, увидеться с Алисой, и собраться почти всей их старой компанией – пойти в клуб и оторваться так, как приличные взрослые люди отрываться ну точно не должны .  
Кроме этого от успевает на один день стать нянькой для Кори и Остина – это оказалось очень весело и совершенно изматывающе одновременно и Эггси искренне радовался тому, что это не ему нужно воспитывать этих двух замечательных шестилетних монстров. Они были умны, хитры, коварны и дружны. Они были настоящей командой маленьких манипуляторов. У них были глаза Джима и Анвин просто не мог им ни в чем отказать.  
\- Сколько-сколько мороженого вы съели?!  
\- Три ведра, мамочка! По ведёрку на каждого. И ещё молочный коктейль, - радостно сообщает Кори.  
Таким образом дети начали рассказывать только что вернувшейся маме о том, как прошел их день с Эггси. Алиса бросает на Анвина испепеляющий взгляд. Эггси разводит руками.  
\- Они из меня верёвки вьют. Ничего не могу поделать, - говорит он в своё оправдание.  
\- Нянька из тебя никудышная, Анвин, - качает головой Алиса. Эггси понимает, что она едва ли сердится по-настоящему – он сразу сказал, что скорее всего, будет весь день потакать её детям.  
\- Эггси – лучшая няня на свете! – Заявляет Остин, подбегая к Анвину и обхватывая его руками за пояс. – Лучше был только папа!  
Ох, вот это было больно.   
\- Папа не был вашей нянькой, папа – это папа, - мягко поправляет Эггси, гладя мальчишку по волосам. С другой стороны к нему прилипает Кори, и он протягивает руку к Алисе. – Групповые объятия, мисс.   
\- Групповые объятия! – Визжат дети в один голос так, что Анвину приходится зажмурится. Он смеётся, обнимая Алису. Смеётся и понимает, что он больше не переживает о том, как бы случайно не разрыдаться сквозь смех. Ему больше не хочется плакать по Джиму – вспоминать его всё ещё грустно, но ничто больше не колется и не сжимается ужасом в солнечном сплетении. Остался только свет – весь тот свет, который Джим год за годом приносил в его жизнь, независимо от того, как близко или далеко они были друг от друга.   
И Анвин наконец может вдохнуть полной грудью.  
По возвращению в Танжер из работы у него остаётся пара переводов, которые не требуют от него больше, чем пару-тройку часов в день – и он решает этим ограничится и отдохнуть. По утрам он отводит Муни в школу, Габриэля – в сад, до обеда успевает поработать, сходить на пробежку или поплавать в океане, собирает детей из учебных заведений в обратном порядке – сперва Габриэля, потом – Муни, и они идут и обедают где-нибудь, находят себе развлечение до вечера. Часть с развлечениями была самой нетривиальной – в городе было не слишком много мест, приспособленных для детского досуга – это вообще была проблема страны в целом, которая с каждым годом волновала Анвина всё больше – но пока что они, благодаря неуёмной фантазии Муни и умной голове Габриэля, вполне справлялись.  
Примерно так Эггси проводит полторы недели – и, серьёзно, восьмилетка и пятилетка – его лучшая компания. К ним часто присоединяется Тамила, иногда – Адель, пару вечеров они проводят в магазине у Амира, пока Эггси помогает ему с инвентаризацией. Потом как-то спонтанно у них случается путешествие во Францию – к родителям Адель, живущим в Лионе. Они едут небольшой оравой, состоящей из Эггси, Адель, Тамилы и детей. Оттуда Эггси с детьми на несколько дней уезжает в Париж – он никогда там не был, как и Муни, а Габриэль так и вовсе первый раз за пределами Марокко – в сознательном возрасте. Они успевают сходить в зоопарк, ботанический сад, покорить музей науки и техники, на что уходит два дня, потому что дети в абсолютнейшем восторге – каждый по своей теме, облазить все детские площадки, которые только попадаются им на пути.   
\- Может, переедем сюда, папа? – спрашивает Муни.  
\- Я бы ходил в музей науки каждый день. Вместо сада, - вздыхает Габриэль.  
Они едут на поезде обратно в Лион – вымотанные и счастливые. Муни сидит у окна, Гэри – по соседству с ней, Габриэль – у него на коленях, обняв его за шею и устроив голову у него на плече. К второму его плечу приваливается Муни, мечтательно вздыхая. Эггси обнимает её и улыбается.  
\- Боюсь, что всё не так просто, котята, - говорит он.   
Дети синхронно вздыхают.  
\- Пойдём покорять Диснейленд в следующий приезд? – Чтобы отвлечь их, интересуется Анвин.  
Утвердительное верещание такое громкое, что Анвину приходится шикнуть на них – благо, что в вагоне не слишком много народу, да и те смотрят на них скорее с умилением, чем с осуждением.   
\- Но обязательно возьмём с собой маму!  
\- И бабушку!  
\- А как же дедушка? – Интересуется Анвин с улыбкой.  
\- Дедушку? В Диснейленд? Ты что, папа, он напугает всех принцесс, - в ужасе говорит Муни.  
Эггси смеётся. Дети любят своего дедушку, но хорошо знают его характер.  
\- Принято, - соглашается он.  
\- Жалко, что телепортов не существует, - Муни смотрит в окно, накручивая прядь волос на палец, - можно было бы телепортироваться в Париж прямо из дома.  
\- Ага, - фыркает Габриэль. – Тебя бы расщепило на молекулы, а потом бы собрало обратно с носом на коленке. Или бы не собрало вообще.   
Муни, конечно, эйкает и бьёт брата по ноге. Тот тут же лезет давать сдачи. Эггси прерывает едва вспыхнувшую стычку, поднявшись на ноги вместе с Габриэлем на руках, усаживает его на место напротив, а сам остаётся стоять.   
\- Итак, - он кладет ладонь на макушку Габриэлю и тот смотрит на него. – Это было злобно, и ты это знаешь. В чем дело?  
\- Она говорит глупости!  
\- Эй!  
Второй рукой и останавливает вскочившую с кресла Муни.  
\- Сядь обратно, - просит он у дочери, глаза которой на мокром месте.  
\- У твоей сестры богатая фантазия. Такая же богатая фантазия, с помощью которой люди сочиняли истории, которые я рассказываю тебе перед сном, с помощью которой была создана музыка, которую ты любишь слушать, и с помощью которой было сделано немало научных открытий. Где тут место для глупостей, Габриэль?  
Габриэль – сообразительный ребёнок, которому можно объяснить словами практически всё. Он бывает ужасно вредным без видимой на то причины – но Эггси понимает, что у него сейчас просто такой период и это пройдёт. Мальчишка, надувшись, складывает руки на груди и исподлобья смотрит на Эггси своим пронзительным сердитым взглядом. Эггси смотрит на него ответ.  
\- Есть, что возразить? - Спрашивает он.  
Габриэль отрицательно мотает головой. Анвин убирает ладонь с его макушки и ведёт ей в воздухе, пока не указывает на Муни.  
\- Прости, - бурчит Габриэль. – То, что ты придумываешь вещи, которых не существует, не глупости. Поездов и самолетов тоже не существовало, пока их не придумали.  
Муни улыбается, сползает с кресла и заключает брата в объятия. В плане всепрощения она как Эггси, только ещё круче. Анвин улыбается и садится обратно на своё место. Габриэль фырчит недолго, но обнимает сестру в ответ, утыкается носом ей в шею и улыбается. Конфликт исчерпан. Они устраиваются на своих местах так же, как до возникновения этой маленькой стычки. Дети ещё минут десять болтают о чем-то, а потом засыпают. Анвин обнимает их обоих и откидывается затылком на спинку кресла, смотря на быстро проносящуюся за окном картинку.  
Спустя пару часов они уже в квартире у бабушки и дедушки, пахнущей совсем также, как в детстве Эггси – дерево, книги, едва слышный аромат дедушкиных папирос, запах выпечки из пекарни на первом этаже дома. Родители Адель были замечательными – и всегда, с самой первой встречи вели себя так, будто Эггси – действительно их внук. Поэтому, даже несмотря на то, что в детстве Эггси виделся с ними всего-то раз десять – они были его стариками, его бабушкой и дедушкой и он обожал их. Бабушка имела совершенно потрясающее чувство стиля и убийственное чувство юмора (и, став взрослым, Эггси заимел возможность узнать, что далеко-о-о не все её шутки были приличными), курила дедовы папиросы через мундштук и, кажется, видела все театральные постановки на свете, и могла разнести в пух и прах каждую, даже те, которые ей нравились. Это действительно был какой-то особый дар. Эггси был без ума от своей бабушки. Дедушка всегда ходил в шляпах, носил аккуратную бороду, был неизменно галантен с бабушкой, даже когда та ругалась, как сапожник и рисовал лучшие истории в картинках для правнуков, хотя был профессором антропологии. А ещё он готовил так, что от его блюд можно было оторваться разве что под страхом смерти. И то не факт.   
Эггси обожал своих стариков. И обожал тот факт, что его дети обожают их также.   
Он остаётся всего на несколько дней, занимает себя заботами о мелком ремонте – старая, совершенно шикарная квартира тем не менее требует внимания к своему состоянию и каждый из братьев непременно приезжал сюда раз в год, чтобы оказывать это внимание. После Эггси, определённо набравший пару килограмм стараниями дедушки, улетает в Марокко – потому что даже когда работа не требует больше нескольких часов в день – если не заниматься ей в течении недели, накопится достаточно. Ему надо было с этим разобраться, потому что сроки подходили к концу, и он понимал, что для этого ему нужно немного тишины и одиночества – всего пара-тройка дней.   
Звонок Гарри застаёт его, едва он ступает на порог своего дома в Марокко. Эггси удивлённо пялится на дисплей телефона, понимая, что прошел почти месяц, и за этот месяц ни одна мысль о Гарри не потревожила его разум. Осознание этого приносит ему чувство колоссального облегчения, на самом деле — потому что меньше всего он хочет быть одержимым мыслями о типе вроде Гарри Харта. Ну, если не драматизировать — то он просто не хочет быть одержим мыслями о ком бы то ни было, имеющими хоть сколько-то романтический подтекст, потому что это не то, что ему нужно после событий последних полутора-двух лет.   
Анвин так задумывается, стоя на пороге дома и даже не закрыв входную дверь, что когда выходит из своих мыслей, то обнаруживает, что телефон уже перестал звонить. Фыркает тихо, тыкает в кнопку набора номера и, прижав телефон плечом к уху, захлопывает дверь и начинает разуваться.  
\- Эггси, - звучит в трубке негромкий, ровный голос Харта — и Анвин не удерживается от совершенно глупой улыбке.  
Что ж, это означает, что они всё ещё на «ты».  
\- Привет, Гарри, - отвечает Анвин, проходя на кухню и открывая дверь во двор.  
\- Похоже, у меня всё же появилось несколько дел в Танжере.  
\- Вот как? Рад слышать, - максимально вежливо отзывается Анвин, сознательно копируя манеру речи, которую нередко использует Гарри.  
Тот тихо хмыкает.  
\- Не могу сказать, что я доволен этим, просто из-за способа… возникновения этих дел, - говорит он.  
\- Проблемы? - Нахмурившись, уточняет Эггси.  
\- Ничего, касающегося самого строительства, - коротко поясняет Гарри.  
\- Хорошо. Когда?  
\- Через четыре дня. Если тебя не затруднит, я бы хотел встретится с тобой у порта как только я приплыву и разобраться со всеми делами сразу же.  
\- Ты всё-таки используешь паром? - Улыбается Эггси.  
\- Именно это я и сказал, - хмуро отвечает Харт и Анвин не сдерживает короткого смешка. Боже, он скучал по этому.  
\- Меня не затруднит, Гарри. Скажи мне время — и я буду ждать тебя там.  
\- Около трёх часов с учетом пограничных формальностей, думаю. Спасибо, Эггси.  
\- Всегда рад, - отзывается Анвин. - До встречи.  
\- До свидания.  
Вызов прерывается.   
Эггси вспоминает, что то, что ты не думаешь о человеке, вовсе не означает того, что ты не можешь скучать по нему, как ненормальный. Вот черт.  
***  
На то, чтобы найти взглядом Анвина, у Гарри уходит меньше десяти секунд — тот стоит практически напротив выхода с территории порта, прислонившись к боку серого хетчбека, и болтает по телефону. Он улыбается Харту, и лезет рукой через открытое окно в салон машины, чтобы открыть багажник. К тому моменту, когда Гарри кладёт свой чемодан внутрь и захлопывает багажник, Эггси уже сворачивает разговор.  
\- Привет, Гарри, - говорит он всё с той же своей широкой улыбкой. В ней было, пожалуй, слишком много радости — и, откровенно говоря, это немного обескураживало. - Добрался без приключений?  
\- Здравствуй, Эггси. К счастью, да. Мы можем ехать?  
\- Да, конечно. Садись.  
Гарри садится на переднее пассажирское сиденье, Эггси — на водительское, и через пару секунд уже лихо выруливает на дорогу.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты водишь аккуратнее, чем здешние таксисты, - хмуро просит Харт.  
\- Я вожу аккуратнее, чем здешние таксисты, - со смешком повторяет Анвин, явно забавляясь. - Но если серьёзно — то это правда. В основном я вожу детей, а я та ещё наседка — так что я стараюсь быть аккуратным.  
\- Хвала небесам.  
Эггси бросает короткий взгляд на Гарри — то, что тот не в духе, абсолютно очевидно. После недолгих колебаний он решает не уточнять причину (причина явно не в нём, а это, в общем-то, главное), а просто спрашивает:  
\- Итак, куда мы едем?  
...За три часа они справляются со всем, что необходимо было сделать — во многом благодаря Анвину, который своей болтовнёй проложил им путь в как минимум два кабинета, в которые формально доступ без предварительного согласования им был заказан. Внутренне Гарри благословит Анвина и его талантливый болтливый рот. К тому времени, как они заканчивают, он раздражен куда меньше. Но всё ещё достаточно.  
Пару недель назад человек, который руководил строительством здесь, в Марокко, в его отсутствие, радостно сообщил ему, что они решили отказаться от первоначального плана и начать строить дорогу в сторону Танжера. Он привел много веских причин. Это было правильное решение. Неправильным было только то, что сообщить об этом Харту нужно было как только появилась эта идея, а не когда процесс дошел до того момента, когда на документах были необходимы подписи Харта.  
Это было главным минусом необходимости найма новых сотрудников при расширении железнодорожной сети. Как правило, чем талантливее были новые кадры, тем с большей степенью легкомыслия они относились к предупреждению о том, что прежде чем принять какое бы то ни было крупное управленческое решение у себя на месте, им нужно получить добро от Харта. Это редко касалось кадровых вопросов, но было применимо абсолютно ко всему остальному. Но все они просто игнорировали эту просьбу и предупреждения окружающих, если таковые поступали. И потом имели личный разговор с взбешенным Хартом. Очень вежливый, очень убедительный и откровенно пугающий. После такого разговора дела, в большинстве случаев, налаживались, так как он и его новый сотрудник наконец достигали понимания. Но знание того, что всё как и всегда будет хорошо, как и знание того, что не согласованные с ним принятые решения были очень правильными, не умаляли колоссального раздражения Харта, который воспринимал это как потерю контроля, как неповиновение и как банальное неуважение. Он знал, что ему нужен секс просто чтобы хоть немного успокоится и завтра при разговоре не спустить всех собак на его новые глаза и уши здесь, в Марокко — этот парень действительно был хорош, хоть и зарвался, и увольнять его за первую ошибку было бы глупо — а до этого может дойти, если Харт будет в своём нынешнем состоянии. Проблема с сексом заключалась в том, что Харт не выносил ни французов, ни испанцев. Первые были ужасающими ханжами, вторые — слишком ленивыми или слишком жизнерадостными. В этом смысле то, что в Марокко у него был такой замечательный переводчик, было, конечно, большим везением. Для Харта. Не для Эггси.  
Который едва ли не светился изнутри, страшно довольный эффективностью своей болтовни, когда они направлялись к машине, расправившись с последним делом списка.   
\- Мы закончили, правильно? - Уточняет он, когда они садятся в машину.  
\- Верно, - кивает Гарри.   
\- Тогда говори адрес отеля, - просит мальчишка, моментально становясь гораздо менее довольным жизнью и наверняка даже не обращая внимания на то, насколько он светит своими эмоциями.  
\- Эггси, - мягко говорит Харт. Слишком мягко, конечно — Анвин тут же смотрит на него — вопросительно и настороженно. - Ты плохо себя контролируешь. Потише.  
Анвин некоторое время продолжает смотреть на Харта, соображая, что он имеет в виду — и медленно кивает, когда понимает.   
\- Я понял. Это проблема?  
\- Когда я настолько не в духе — да, - отвечает Харт.  
Анвин хмыкает и думает о том, что он впервые видит человека, про которого действительно можно сказать, что он в холодном бешенстве.  
\- Адрес? - Повторяет он вслух.  
Отель оказывается в десяти минутах езды и когда Эггси останавливается перед входом, Гарри поворачивается к нему, оглядывает его этим своим цепким, внимательным, оценивающим будто бы взглядом сверху вниз и говорит:  
\- Паркуйся и пойдём.  
\- Хм. А ты не хочешь спросить, нет ли у меня больше дел на сегодня? - Интересуется Анвин немного более язвительно, чем планировал.  
Харт изгибает бровь. Выражение его лица максимально нейтрально, но взгляд… у Анвина по спине бегут мурашки. И он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не наслаждается этим.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я спрашивал у тебя об этом? - Тихо уточняет Харт.  
Анвин оставляет вопрос без ответа. Просто переводит взгляд на дорогу и выруливает на территорию парковки отеля.  
Они молчат до тех пор, пока не заходят в номер. Эггси бросает короткие взгляды на Харта, тот неизменно ловит их, но оба сохраняют молчание. Анвин оказывается тем, кому приходится вежливо благодарить и девушку за стойкой регистрации, и сотрудника службы размещения, который провожает их до номера — потому что запас человечности и вежливости Харта явно исчерпан на сегодня.  
\- Это было невежливо, - комментирует Эггси, когда за ними закрывается дверь номера.  
\- Ты справился, - отвечает на это Харт. - Иди в душ.  
\- Серьёзно? - Фыркает Эггси, тон у него немного более нервный, чем он планировал. Потому что вот теперь это возмутительно — Харт ведёт себя так, будто снял его в баре где-нибудь в Сохо. Есть, конечно, разумные доводы в пользу того, что их отношения по сути стоят недалеко от подобного съема — но Эггси считает справедливым ожидать к себе хоть мало-мальски человеческого отношения. - Это за пределами даже твоего дрянного характера, Гарри.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Хмыкает Харт.  
\- Я, черт возьми, надеюсь.  
Гарри снимает очки, прикрывает глаза и трёт переносицу.  
\- Эггси, мы взрослые люди. Мы оба знаем, зачем ты поднялся со мной в номер. Постарайся расценивать это не как неуважение, а как мою потребность в том, чтобы сделать всё просто и без лишних расшаркиваний, потому что сейчас я не способен функционировать так, чтобы удовлетворить твоё самоуважение. Если это слишком — тебя никто не держит.  
И он действительно собирается это сделать. Господи Боже, Анвин действительно собирается заняться с этим человеком сексом после такого. Похоже, его самоуважения просто больше не существует.  
Он уходит в душ молча, захлопнув дверь может быть немного более громко, чем следовало бы. Харт раздраженно морщится, достаёт ноутбук, открывает почту и пишет и отправляет несколько писем, пока Анвин не выходит из душа, закутанный в халат. Хорошо. Если бы мальчишка в знак протеста натянул свою одежду обратно, он бы выставил его за дверь.  
Гарри закрывает ноутбук и поднимается из-за стола, начиная расстёгивать рубашку. Он останавливается напротив Эггси, который стоит у кровати и наблюдает за ним всё с тем же хмурым выражением лица и осуждением во взгляде.  
\- Прекрати, - говорит ему Харт и несколько раз проводит подушечкой большого пальца между бровей мальчишки, разглаживая складочку, образовавшуюся оттого, что тот хмурится. Эггси фыркает и пытается сдержать улыбку — но безуспешно. Гарри едва заметно улыбается ему в ответ. - Снимай халат, ложись на живот, и жди.  
\- Это обязательно? - Ворчливо интересуется Анвин.  
\- Да, - коротко говорит Гарри прежде чем уйти в ванную комнату.  
Когда через пятнадцать минут он возвращается, Эггси, полностью обнаженный, лежит на кровати, как и было указано. Не то, чтобы Харту до этого представлялся шанс хорошенько его рассмотреть — поэтому сейчас он обводит его цепким, внимательным взглядом, и черт подери, мальчишка — просто произведение искусства. Белые от яркого африканского солнца волосы, кожа, едва тронутая загаром, крепкие руки и спина пловца — сильная, но не широкая, плавный изгиб поясницы, и потрясающая задница… День Харта становится немного лучше уже просто от этой картины.  
Эггси приподнимается на локтях, смотрит на Харта и тут же алеет скулами, стоит ему увидеть, под каким цепким, пристальным взглядом он находится. Он хочет было что-то сказать, но Харт смотрит ему в глаза и качает головой — и Эггси молчит, подчиняясь. Он возится на кровати, слегка ёжась под внимательным холодным взглядом, пока Гарри наконец не двигается с места и не исчезает из его поля зрения. Эггси решает не наблюдать за его дальнейшими передвижениями и действиями — себе дороже. Он складывает руки на кровати перед собой и упирается в них лбом, разглядывая рисунок на покрывале.  
Меньше чем через минуту матрас кровати проминается под весом Харта и в следующий момент его ладони сжимают бедра Эггси и тянут назад. Эггси послушно меняет положение, переходя сначала в коленно-локтевую, а затем, когда одна из ладоней скользит вверх по его груди с легким давлением, поднимается — по тех пор, пока не упирается спиной в грудь Гарри. Тот, слава небесам, снял свой халат — и когда он прижимает Эггси ещё ближе к себе за бедра — он чувствует, как между его ягодиц проезжается твёрдый член Харта, и шумно и рвано выдыхает через рот, едва сдержавшись от стона, где-то на краю сознания удивляясь, что Харт в какой-то момент успел надеть презерватив.  
\- Расслабься, Эггси, - этим своим восхитительно-низким, гортанным голосом говорит Харт тихо, когда его ладони с нажимом скользят по бокам Анвина вверх, переходят на грудь, пальцы правой руки ощутимо сжимают сосок, а левой — на мгновение сжимаются на горле Анвина, прервав его дыхание на середине вдоха и тут же отпустив. Но этого оказалось более чем достаточно для того, чтобы Анвина начало трясти мелкой дрожью откровенно болезненного возбуждения. - Тебе это нравится, - теперь Харт почти мурлычет, укладывая раскрытую ладонь на низ живота Эггси, и медленно проезжаясь членом между его ягодиц, в конце упираясь в колечко мышц и давя ладонью на себя, вынуждая Анвина насадиться на его член — насколько это возможно сделать при абсолютном отсутствии подготовки. Эггси натурально скулит. Гарри за его спиной хищно улыбается и облизывает губы. Боже, он хочет сломать этого мальчишку. Самым прелестным было то, что скорее всего, если он попросит — ему позволят.  
\- Эггси, - зовёт он тихо, в следующим момент смыкая губы на плече мальчишки — как раз на этой его замечательной выпирающей косточке акронима — и оставляя на коже круглую красно-фиолетовую метку. - Ты меня случаешь?  
Анвин просто коротко кивает в знак согласия, ёрзая бедрами так, чтобы член Харта снова проехался между его ягодиц. Маленький паршивец. Гарри сжимает пальцы второй ладони на бедре Анвина, и тот жалобно ноет.   
\- Потерпи, - велит Харт, усмехнувшись. - Эггси.  
\- Мм? - Просто мычит мальчишка вопросительно и немного жалобно.  
Харт, несмотря на попытки Анвина продолжить вертеть бёдрами даже в его хватке, ценит попытки мальчишки проявлять терпение — при свободных руках он даже не пытается дотронуться до себя или схватиться за ладони Гарри.   
\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя, не растягивая.  
Вот тут Эггси замирает — и даже перестаёт дышать на несколько секунд. А потом — медленно кивает. Харт отпускает его бедро, позволяя медленно потереться о свой член с удовлетворённым вздохом, дотягивается до смазки, и обильно льёт её на свой член, зажатый между ягодицами мальчишки. Он снова ловит его в крепкую хватку, фиксируя и толкаясь головкой члена в его вход, пропуская вдох от болезненного по силе, совершенно восхитительного давления не растянутых мышц. Анвин замирает и напрягается, буквально каменея в его руках, и Гарри кладёт ладонь на его член, поглаживая мягкими, почти дразнящими движениями.  
\- Дыши глубже, Эггси. Если почувствуешь, что для тебя это слишком — скажи, и я остановлюсь.  
Анвин никак не реагирует, разве что дышать начинает глубже. Но это не значит, что он слышал всё, что сказал ему Гарри.  
\- Эггси. Договорились?  
Анвин кивает.  
\- Словами, - коротко указывает Харт.  
\- Да. Да, Гарри, я скажу, если будет слишком, - срывающимся голосом говорит Анвин. - Черт, трахни меня, пожалуйста, как угодно, только трахни.  
Гарри ухмыляется, и, убрав ладонь с члена Анвина и сжав пальцы на его бёдрах, буквально насаживает его на себя, чувствуя, как плотно мышцы сжимаются вокруг головки и как Анвин начинает мелко дрожать, глубоко вдыхая и судорожно выдыхая. Он отпускает его, позволяя отстраниться, и пораженно раскрывает глаза, когда через пару секунд Анвин сам подаётся назад и насаживается на его член со сдавленным полустоном-полувскриком.  
Гарри тихо рычит, обхватывая мальчишку рукой поперёк груди и проводя губами по его шее, когда тот упирается затылком в его плечо, и смотрит на него совершенно шальным взглядом.  
\- Тебе нравится, - Харт звучит почти неверяще, и вскидывает бёдра вверх — куда более резко и жестко, чем следовало бы, если бы он планировал быть осторожным. Но, похоже, Анвину это не слишком-то и надо. Одним этим движением он входит в мальчишку на половину — и тот вскрикивает и сжимается вокруг него, и вцепляется пальцами в его бедро, чтобы предотвратить следующий толчок, если тот последует — но Гарри не собирается этого делать, ему самому больно до белых вспышек перед глазами.  
Но ему как раз так и нравится.  
Эггси в его хватке мелко подрагивает, дышит загнанно, но растягивает губы в улыбке, когда Харт бросает на него короткий взгляд.  
\- Ты больной, - сообщает ему Эггси и Харт целует его — быстро и жестко, и мальчишка с остервенением отвечает на его поцелуй, который он полностью заслужил, кусаясь и вылизывая рот Гарри со сдавленными стонами.   
Прервав поцелуй несмотря на тихий жалобный скулёж мальчишки, Гарри выходит из него, добавляет ещё смазки и толкается внутрь снова, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не засадить свой член сразу на всю длину — и мягко и медленно двигается до тех пор, пока Эггси не начинает подаваться бедрами назад, выгибаясь и подставляясь под его член. И вот теперь Гарри не видит больше смысла — да и не имеет желания — себя сдерживать — он зажимает красный от поцелуя рот запыхавшегося Эггси ладонью, и в следующую секунду наконец насаживает его на свой член до самого основания — Анвин захлёбывается воздухом, зажмуривается и кричит — но звук выходит глухим и сдавленным из-за ладони Харта, плотно прижатой к его губам, который просто не хочет, чтобы из-за криков Эггси кто-то вздумал их прервать.  
Гарри замирает, убирает ладонь с губ Эггси и тут же получает очень сильный и очень болезненный укус в плечо. Он шипит и толкает мальчишку вперёд, прижимая грудью к кровати, с согнутыми в коленях и широко разведёнными в стороны ногами. Он не то, чтобы против укусов — но дерзость Анвина - это отличным повод сорвать в его губ ещё пару вскриков, начав двигаться в нём, когда он ещё не привык к члену Харта внутри себя.  
\- Иисусе, блядь, остановись, - задыхаясь, просит Эггси — и Харт, сделав над собой немалое усилие, тормозит себя на середине толчка, и сжимает руку на ребрах Эггси, пожалуй, немного слишком сильно.  
Гарри выходит из него, и Анвин выдыхает с видимым облегчением.  
\- Боже… - тянет он на выдохе. - Мне просто нужен небольшой перерыв, окей?  
\- Хорошо, Эггси, - отзывается Харт, тихо и низко, с такой бархатной хрипотцой, что у Анвина сладкой судорогой сводит низ живота даже несмотря на то, что его задница пульсирует болью. Которой он, тем не менее, способен наслаждаться, когда член Харта внутри него. Просто то, как быстро тот оказался полностью внутри него, произошло слишком быстро и Анвин понял, что немного не справляется с интенсивностью ощущений — в итоге он испугался, что просто отключится, если Гарри не остановится.  
И тот действительно остановился — к удивлению Эггси, который продолжал поражаться запасу контроля, имеющемуся у этого человека.  
\- Гарри?  
\- Да?  
\- Можешь сесть здесь? - Просит он, похлопав ладонью перед собой.  
Через несколько секунд Харт устраивается перед ним, совершенно бесстыдно разводя ноги. Эггси выпрямляет ноги, растягиваясь на животе, и приподнимается на локтях. В таком положении член Харта оказывается в десятке сантиметров от его губ — и он смотрит наверх, встречая заинтересованный взгляд Харта.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я снял презерватив?  
Эггси кивает. Гарри стягивает презерватив и, обернув его салфеткой, кидает на прикроватную тумбу. Эггси собирается взять его член в рот, но Гарри останавливает его, приложив указательный палец к его губам.  
\- Не спеши так. Не усердствуй. Я планирую кончить с членом в твоей замечательной тесной заднице. Это понятно?  
Эггси кивает.  
\- Хорошо, - пальцы Харта поддевают подбородок Эггси. - Теперь открывай рот.  
Эггси послушно открывает рот, немного высовывая язык вперёд и прикрывая им нижние зубы. Твёрдая, упругая головка члена Харта упирается как раз в край языка и мягко скользит по нему глубже. Эггси смыкает губы вокруг члена Харта и издаёт полный удовлетворения глухой стон.   
Он сосет очень лениво, едва двигая головой и мягко водя языком вокруг головки. Ему просто нравится ощущение члена Гарри во рту, его вкус — особенно после того, как привкус латекса уходит — и Харт не выглядит так, будто он против. Он расслабленно гладит Эггси по волосам, от чего тот чувствует себя ещё лучше и улыбается ему уголками губ, иногда поглядывая вниз и встречаясь с ним взглядом. В итоге Гарри и вовсе позволяет ему удобно устроить голову на внутренней стороне своего бедра.  
\- Это тебя успокаивает? - Интересуется он — и Эггси моментально заливается бледно-розовым румянцем. Гарри хмыкает — даже этот восхитительно-бесстыжий мальчишка всё же имеет внутри своей головы какие-то глупые рамки, установленные то ли обществом, то ли воспитанием, то ли им самим. - Это абсолютно нормально, Эггси. Это никому не вредит и приносит тебе удовольствие.  
Эггси бросает на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Это не то, что я нахожу подходящим для себя на постоянной основе, но в целом я не имею ничего против.  
Эггси отстраняется, выпуская член Харта изо рта, и смотрит на него с лукавой улыбкой. Губы у него ярко-алого цвета, и это, в сочетании с улыбкой, придаёт мальчишке совершенно распутный вид.  
\- Ты понял меня без слов, - сообщает ему Анвин.  
\- Я заметил. Отвратительно, - отзывается Харт и мальчишка, выглядящий предосудительно довольным, тихо посмеивается. - Значит ли всё это, что ты готов продолжать? - Изогнув бровь, интересуется Харт.  
\- Да, Гарри, - кивает Эггси и посылает ему ещё одну улыбку.  
\- Ноги на колени.  
\- Может, я перевернусь на спину?  
\- Нет, - просто отвечает Харт.  
Эггси недовольно сопит, но подчиняется, снова сгибая ноги с коленях, и оставаясь лежать грудью на кровати, сложив руки перед собой и упершись в них лбом. Харт, раскатывая по члену презерватив, любуется на открывающийся ему восхитительный вид и размышляет про себя, почему он никогда раньше не осознавал всей прелести развитой гибкости.   
Эггси растянут достаточно, и Харт входит внутрь него одним плавным движением — стон мальчишки всё ещё находится на грани вскрика, но он не дёргается, не пытается остановить Харта и даже не сжимает пальцы на руках — а Гарри хоть и разыгрывает из себя бездушную совершенно сволочь, но на деле внимательно следит за тем, чтобы не переборщить. Он замирает и хмыкает, когда Эггси вертит бедрами, явно ожидая от Харта действий. Харт мог бы заставить его просить об этом, но не то, чтобы у него осталось много терпения — так что он милосердно начинает трахать Анвина — быстро и ритмично, каждый раз выходя из него почти полностью и резко входя обратно. Он выбивает из мальчишки стон за стоном, и когда тот закрывает рот собственной ладонью, приглушая звуки, с сожалением признаёт, что это необходимо — Эггси слишком громкий.  
\- Мы повторим это, - наклоняясь ниже, тихо обещает Харт, - чтобы я мог услышать все твои стоны и крики. Ты замечательно принимаешь меня, мальчик, может, нам вообще не стоит больше беспокоиться о том, чтобы готовить тебя к моему члену?  
Эггси стонет и его перетряхивает мелкой дрожью. Харт находится на грани оргазма и не имеет никакого желания останавливаться, чтобы оттянуть его, хотя с другой стороны — хотел бы вбивать мальчишку в кровать до тех пор, пока он буквально не начал просить пощады. Свободная рука Анвина дергается вниз по покрывалу, но Гарри коротко, практически рыком, командует:  
\- Не вздумай даже.  
Он знает, что с таким уровнем боли — как бы она не нравилась Анвину — мальчишке не кончить и намеренно не позволяет тому трогать себя — потому что хочет заняться им сам.   
Эггси скулит, но подчиняется — и этим отнимает последние крупицы самообладания у Гарри, который вбивается в него последние три раза — резко, дико и почти бесконтрольно — и содрогается в сильнейшем оргазме — таком, каким его не накрывало уже, наверное, лет двадцать — выбивающем из мира живых на несколько долгих секунд.  
Он собирает себя обратно довольно быстро, обнаруживая, что мальчишка больше не стоит на коленях — он просто распластан на кровати, а Гарри лежит поверх него. Анвин мелко подрагивает всем телом, его дыхание — частое и рваное, и Харт, приподнимаясь на руках, выходит из него, ложится на кровать рядом и встречает взгляд мальчишки, полный одновременно и жажды, и ненависти, и мольбы.  
\- Я о тебе позабочусь, - обещает Харт с хищной улыбкой. - Переворачивайся на спину.  
Пока Эггси с видимым усилием перекатывается на спину, Гарри снимает презерватив и через секунду уже устраивается между ног Анвина, подхватывает их под колени и поднимает вверх.   
\- Не опускай, - говорит он, легко похлопав мальчишку по коленке, дотягивается до одной из подушек и подкладывает её под его бёдра. Глаза Эггси расширяются — он, кажется, думает, что Харт снова собрался его трахать. Харт хмыкает, но ничего не говорит — удобно устраивается перед мальчишкой, и, когда тот расслабляется, очевидно, рассчитывая на минет — широко лижет языком между его разведённых ягодиц.   
Эггси вздрагивает, давится вздохом, а затем — стонет, тихо, длинно, явно в почти экстатическом наслаждении.  
\- Господи, Гарри, это не слишком? - едва дыша, всё же справляется с тем, чтобы сказать, Анвин, в тот момент когда Гарри скользит языком вокруг его припухшего входа.  
\- Не говори глупостей, - отвечает ему Харт, и слегка проталкивает кончик языка внутрь. Эггси дергает бедрами навстречу его рту, и Харт не удерживается от тихого гортанного рыка.  
Харт вылизывает мальчишку, прислушиваясь к его негромким, длинным стонам и потом, когда тот начинает в прямом смысле умолять, позволяет ему дотронуться до члена — и Эггси достаточно просто пару раз провести по нему плотно сжатыми пальцами, чтобы кончить, прогибаясь в спине и комкая в ладони покрывало.   
Харт выпрямляется, вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, вытягивает ноги и наблюдает за Эггси. Тот, отдышавшись и немного придя в себя, потягивается, садится, чуть поморщившись, и некоторое время просто смотрит на Гарри молча, а потом всё же говорит:  
\- Не знаю, что тебе сказать.  
\- О. Ты — и не знаешь, что сказать? Я польщён.  
Эггси фыркает и опускает голову, чтобы боднуть Харта — и не завершает движение и так и остаётся сидеть, уперев свой лоб в его плечо.   
\- У тебя всё в порядке? - Интересуется Харт после того, как в течении десяти секунд поза Эггси никак не изменяется.  
\- Мм? Да, у меня всё хорошо. Ты не против?  
Харт вздыхает, кладет ладонь на затылок мальчишки и начинает поглаживать его по волосам.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что у меня фиксация на власти, - озадаченно говорит Анвин после непродолжительного молчания.  
\- Для тебя это так удивительно?  
\- М-да. А для тебя это что-то очевидное?  
\- Да. У тебя в жизни явно достаточно много ответственности. Потому что, я предполагаю, жену и детей ты со своих двадцати лет обеспечивал всем необходимым сам. Не знаю, что за парень был этот твой Джим, но, судя по тому, что ты мне рассказывал, уверен, что и с ним на тебе постоянно висела немалая степень ответственности.  
Эггси хмыкает и согласно мычит, подтверждая слова Гарри.  
\- Так что, - продолжает Харт, коротко коснувшись виска мальчишки лёгким поцелуем, немало удивлённый своим собственным действием, - ничего удивительного в том, что тебе приятно оказаться под чьим-то контролем и просто выполнять команды, нет.  
\- И это нормально?  
\- Абсолютно.  
\- Звучишь так, будто что-то об этом знаешь, - с подозрением говорит Анвин.  
Гарри ухмыляется. Сообразительность мальчишки его уже не удивляет, но продолжает доставлять удовольствие. Гарри, конечно, не собирается ничего на это отвечать. Вместо этого он говорит:  
\- А ты звучишь так, будто твоя на власти тебя удивляет, а твоя фиксация на боли — вовсе нет.  
\- Ну… Я не против этого.  
\- Больше, чем не против, - хмыкает Харт.  
\- Окей, я никогда не был против этого, но никогда не получал, поэтому не знал, что я… настолько не против. Это не проблема?  
Джим, какой бы задницей он иногда не был, в постели с Эггси всегда был предельно нежен — Анвин подозревал, что это потому, что секс для Джима был самым доступным способом выразить то, как он на самом деле его любит — потому что словами он об этом говорил очень редко. И Эггси действительно чувствовал всё, что хотел показать ему Джим. И поэтому никогда даже не просил того быть немного жестче или грубее.   
\- Глупый вопрос, Эггси, - хмыкает Гарри.  
\- Да. Ты прав.  
\- Как и всегда.  
Эггси фыркает и подавшись чуть вперёд, слегка кусает Харта за плечо.  
\- Не повторяй собственных ошибок, Анвин, - с неискренней совершенно угрозой предостерегает Харт.  
\- О, это не было ошибкой, - уверяет его Анвин. - Уверен, что ты вовсе не против.  
\- Паршивец, - заключает Гарри.  
\- Согласен.  
\- Почему я до сих пор терплю тебя и позволяю эти нелепые посиделки после секса вместо того, чтобы пойти в душ?  
\- Ммм, не уверен, - Анвин поворачивает голову так, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри и улыбается, встречаясь с ним взглядом. - Ты становишься добрее после хорошего оргазма. Я могу обеспечить хороший оргазм. Наверное, в этом весь секрет.  
\- Вероятно, - соглашается Гарри. - И тем не менее, я собираюсь пойти в душ. А тебе бы я посоветовал лечь в горячую ванну хотя бы на десять-пятнадцать минут.  
\- Как скажешь, Гарри, - лениво тянет Эггси.  
\- Я включу кран, чтобы ванна набиралась, пока я принимаю душ, - он чуть сжимает пальцы в волосах мальчишки и тянет назад. Эггси послушно отстраняется, сонно моргая. - Не вздумай заснуть, - говорит Харт, поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Я постараюсь.  
Когда спустя десять минут Харт возвращается, быстро приняв душ, Анвин валяется поперёк кровати, прикрыв глаза, но не спит — как только Гарри входит в комнату, он открывает глаза и смотрит на него.  
\- Иди, - говорит Харт.  
Эггси потягивается, медленно встаёт с кровати и, сладко зевая, проходит мимо Харта в ванную комнату.  
\- Я могу быть уверен, что ты не уснёшь прямо в воде?  
\- Не можешь - если это значит, что ты посидишь со мной.  
\- А если это значит, что я выгоню тебя из номера прямо сейчас? - Вскидывает бровь Харт. Если его хороший оргазм делает добрее, то мальчишку — наглее.  
Эггси ничего не отвечает, только улыбается и прикрывает за собой дверь в ванную.   
Харт не собирается сидеть с Анвином. Вовсе нет. Но он, черт возьми, всё равно берёт телефон, и следующие двадцать минут сидит на бортике ванны, поглаживая дремлющего Анвина по волосам, пока проверяет почту и календарь, убеждаясь, что все встречи в Касабланке, которые он планировал на следующие несколько дней, назначены и все необходимые ему люди подтвердили своё в них участие.  
\- Ты не будешь меня выгонять? - Сонно интересуется Анвин, вылезая из ванны и заворачиваясь в поданное Хартом полотенце.  
\- Я же не совсем чудовище.  
\- Что, это был настолько хороший оргазм? - Язвит паршивец.  
\- Ложись спать, Анвин. Так ты хотя бы заткнёшься.  
Эггси, посмеиваясь, выходит из ванной, и, кинув полотенце у кровати, забирается в кровать.  
\- Поросёнок, - журит его Гарри, поднимая полотенце и накидывая его на изножье кровати.  
Эггси мычит что-то невнятное из-под одеяла — судя по всему, уже засыпая. Харт качает головой — в первую очередь осуждая самого себя за своё поведение — разговаривать после секса, сидеть с мальчишкой, пока тот валяется в ванне, чтобы тот не заснул и не наглотался воды, в очередной раз позволить ему остаться в своей постели — и всё это просто за хороший секс? Черт возьми, похоже, он действительно стареет.  
Эггси просыпается через три часа и некоторое время наблюдает за Гарри, сидящим за столом и изучающим что-то на экране ноутбука через стекла очков, съехавших на кончик носа.  
\- Проснулся? - не отрывая взгляда он ноутбука, интересуется Гарри.  
\- Как ты узнал? - тихо ворчит Анвин.  
\- По дыханию, Эггси.  
\- Ты просто чертов шпион.  
\- Я всего лишь внимателен. Голодный?  
Эггси согласно мычит.  
\- Я бы прогулялся куда-нибудь за пределы отеля и поужинал, - говорит Харт, закрывая ноутбук, откладывая его на стол и потягиваясь.  
\- Со мной?  
\- Если хочешь, - хмыкает Харт.  
Естественно, Эггси хочет — и Харт это прекрасно знает.  
Они весьма мило проводят поздний вечер, плавно переходящий в ночь, прогулявшись и поужинав в одном местечке на набережной. А потом вместе возвращаются в отель — Эггси не может не вернуться хотя бы потому, что его машина осталась там, и он не говорит ничего о том, что он хочет остаться с Хартом, но смотрит этим своим взглядом побитого щенка — а единственная слабость Харта, если честно — это любовь к собакам, и Анвин, честное слово, иногда напоминает ему ретривера, который появился в семье почти одновременно с рождением Гарри и умер незадолго до смерти его, Гарри, матери. И только поэтому, конечно, он позволяет Анвину остаться.  
\- Гарри? - В очередной раз перевернувшись в одного бока на другой, зовёт Анвин.  
\- Да, Эггси? - Со вздохом отзывается Харт.  
\- Ты не должен больше позволять мне ничего такого.  
\- Могу выставить тебя прямо сейчас.  
\- Ммм, нет.  
\- Тогда замолчи и спи. Я разберусь, что я буду тебе позволять, а что нет.  
Эггси кусает нижнюю губу и выдыхает, потому что его член дергается от одной этой фразы — и от тона, которым она сказана. Харт хмыкает, безошибочно фиксируя его участившееся дыхание, и его ладонь ложится на член Анвина, и пальцы сжимаются на быстро твердеющей плоти.  
\- Гарри…  
\- Я сказал тебе замолчать, Эггси, - напоминает Харт.  
Он отсасывает Анвину, дважды почти подводя его к оргазму и не позволяя кончить. Когда Анвин наконец кончает — с определённо слишком громким для позднего часа стоном, то вырубается почти сразу. Харт, прополоскав рот и почистив зубы, ложится в постель рядом с ним и засыпает тоже, просто запрещая себе думать о том, что Анвин — первый за много лет человек, с которым Харт делит постель не испытывая даже тени дискомфорта — и это факт.  
На следующий день оказывается, что Эггси действительно намерен подбросить Харта до Касабланки. Тот несколько удивлен — он не предполагал, что мальчишка тогда говорил всерьёз, но не видит особых причин отказываться. Тем более, что Анвин не особо болтлив, когда он за рулём, и он действительно довольно аккуратно водит. Харт устраивается на переднем сиденье с ноутбуком, и когда они выезжают на трассу, Эггси спрашивает:  
\- Не против, если я включу музыку?  
\- Нисколько, - отвечает Харт.  
Через примерно десяток песен Харт понимает, что либо у них с Эггси совершенно идентичные предпочтения в музыке, либо у того довольно хорошая память, раз ему хватило одного раза покопаться в пластинках Харта, чтобы запомнить его предпочтения.  
\- Ты что, готовился? - хмыкает Гарри.  
\- Вовсе нет, - отрицает Эггси, и это то «нет», которое на самом деле означает «да».  
Остаток поездки они проводят в комфортной тишине, больше не перекинувшись и парой фраз. Единственное, что просит Гэри при въезде в город — назвать ему нужный адрес. Когда они доезжают, Эггси паркуется и выходит из машины вместе с Гарри. Харт забирает из багажника свой чемодан и становится напротив мальчишки, который, чуть склонив голову к плечу, внимательно смотрит на него с улыбкой.  
\- До встречи? - Выдвигает он своё предположение, приподняв брови.  
\- Полагаю, что да, - подтверждает Харт, сохраняя самое нейтральное выражение лица.  
Эггси на это не покупается — улыбается ещё шире, и, быстро, буквально на долю секунды сжав пальцами ладонь Гарри, разворачивается и садится обратно в машину, помахав Харту на прощание.  
Гарри качает головой и разворачивается, направляясь ко входу в здание. Перед дверью ему приходится остановится на несколько секунд, чтобы восстановить серьёзное выражение лица — он, всё-таки, идёт сеять страх и ужас среди нового возмутительно некомпетентного персонала, и от этой участи их не спасёт даже то, насколько хорошо Харт вчера провёл свой вечер.


	12. Харматтан

С того момента, как Гарри вернулся в Марокко, их с Эггси общение становится куда более частым, но касается только рабочих вопросов. Гарри присылает ему исключительно-официальные письма с документами, требующими перевода, и пару раз звонит, чтобы исключительно-официальным тоном поинтересоваться, имеет ли Анвин возможность в ближайшие несколько дней приехать в Касабланку, чтобы присутствовать на паре встреч. Встречи эти тоже проходят исключительно-официально — и Анвину приходится вспомнить, что он, вообще-то, профессионал, и, несмотря на то, что раньше у него хватало мозгов не смешивать работу и секс, у него определённо должно хватить их для того, чтобы держать себя так, будто никакого секса никогда не было. И у него получается, кажется, так же хорошо, как это получается у Харта — и каждый раз они по завершению встреч вежливо прощаются друг с другом и расходятся в разные стороны.  
Когда приходит время лететь в Лондон, в голове Анвина плотно укрепляется убеждение, что в постели с Хартом он больше не окажется.  
Он даже думать не может о том, чтобы снова жить в гостинице — ему предстоит оставаться в Лондоне почти что месяц, и он уверен, что заработает себе чертову клаустрофобию. У него всё ещё есть ключи, которые дал ему Харт — и разрешение жить в квартире, когда Анвину только вздумается. Он решает, что раз там есть консьерж — тот сообщит ему, если вдруг Харт передумал — и тогда Эггси просто сможет оставить ключи у него. Это, на самом деле, идеальный вариант.   
Так что когда Эггси приходит по нужному адресу, он также совершенно точно убеждён, что всё так и будет — ему скажут что-то о том, что на данный момент попасть в квартиру нельзя, он оставит ключи у консьержа и уйдёт со спокойной душой. Это убеждение крепнет, когда он видит место, в котором находится дом, воочию — он даже примерно не может прикинуть, каких бешеных денег здесь стоит даже самая маленькая квартирка.  
Вопреки всем его глупым убеждениям, консьерж, вежливо уточнив, как его зовут, приветливо улыбается и подсказывает ему, на каком этаже находится квартира. Эггси на несколько секунд зависает, и консьерж оказывается всерьёз этим озабочен.  
\- Мистер Харт сообщал, что у вас есть ключи, - говорит он, неверно трактуя слишком, видимо, сложное выражение лица Эггси.  
\- Что? Да, конечно, у меня есть ключи, - опомнившись, отвечает Эггси, в подтверждение звеня связкой ключей, выуженной из кармана пальто. - Прошу прощения. Недостаток сна в сочетании с путешествием на самолёте делает меня возмутительно невнимательным.  
\- Надеюсь, вам удастся отдохнуть, - вздохнув с облегчением, говорит мужчина.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается Эггси. - Хорошего вечера.  
\- Хорошего вечера, мистер Анвин.  
Спустя несколько минут Эггси вваливается в чрезвычайно милую и просторную хартову квартирку в два этажа, принимает душ и заваливается спать в спальне на втором этаже. На часах уже почти два часа ночи, а завтра ему нужно быть в Сити к девяти, что оставляет ему не так уж много времени для сна — особенно учитывая, как хреново он спит последнее время.  
Первая неделя проходит довольно беззаботно — Эггси осваивается в квартире, проклинает мартовскую погоду, с постоянной моросью, которая иногда совершенно неожиданно превращается в холодный ливень стеной, встречается с Джейн, с Алисой, в один из выходных забирает у последней детей и ведёт их в кино. Судя по форме и содержанию писем, приходящих от Харта, тот всё ещё в Марокко — и Эггси не особо думает о нём до тех пор, пока однажды ночью, проспав от силы пару часов, не просыпается от кошмара — и уже не может заснуть обратно. На улице — дождь стеной, который отметает возможность прогуляться и проветрить голову, поработать в таком состоянии у Эггси не получится, заснуть — тоже. Он пробует почитать — но мысли всё время уходят куда-то в сторону — и вот в какой-то момент Анвин обнаруживает себя сидящим на кухне с ноутбуком и кружкой чая и вбивающем в поисковике два коротких роковых слова.  
Гарри Харт.  
У него давно возникла эта мысль. После того первого поцелуя на кухне, но до секса. Примерно тогда, когда они с Хартом вместе ходили на тот благотворительный вечер. И он честно запрещал себе обращаться к интернету — потому что был уверен, что что-нибудь интересное он точно найдёт. Но это было ужасным жульничеством — да и вообще, ему было совершенно плевать, о чем там Харт может молчать (это убеждение, конечно, было самообманом) - и поэтому он не делал этого. До этого момента.  
Как и предполагал Эггси, Харт — вовсе не публичная фигура. Он находит несколько десятков статей, касающихся железнодорожного бизнеса, где упоминается имя Харта, несколько статей, несколько отвлеченных от этой основной тематики - и, надо сказать, ничего приятного о личности Харта в этих статьях нет, несколько научных публикаций от его имени, пару отвлеченных упоминаний, одним из который является статья про тот самый фонд. В конце статьи, датированной аж две тысячи десятым годом, расположена ссылка на сайт фонда. Эггси кликает по ней, убеждённый, что сайт давно не функционирует — но у него, видимо, период ошибочных убеждений — потому что сайт вполне себе функционален. Эггси зависает на нём, кликая мышкой по разным разделам, пока не доходит по раздела, озаглавленного «История фонда» - и пропадает.  
Внутри — талантливо написанный, не слезливый, но очень трогательный текст, рассказывающий о человеке, в часть которого был назван фонд. Слова подобраны очень аккуратно и с большой любовью — и Анвин действительно может это оценить, как, в общем-то, и поверить написанному о том, кто был, видимо, первой и последней настоящей любовью Гарри Харта. Но на странице оказывается не только текст. Ниже обнаруживается с десяток отсканированных фотографий, сделанных на плёнку. Он смотрит на первую фотографию, и, когда узнаёт на ней совсем ещё молодого Гарри, на несколько секунд перестаёт дышать, неверяще уставившись в монитор. Гарри на ней стоит рядом с высоким блондином — так близко, что они почти касаются плечами - и улыбается ему совершенно потрясающей, широкой и открытой улыбкой. Гарри высокий, худощавый, длинноногий, с встрепанными волнистыми волосами, одетый в клетчатые брюки, белую рубашку с закатанными до локтей рукавами и жилетку в цвет брюк — и он потрясающе красив, открыт, влюблён и совершенно беззаботен. Изнутри грудной клетки Эггси скребётся скорбь — он проклинает свою излишнюю иногда способность сопереживать, но не может прекратить жалеть о том, что эти двое не смогли остаться вместе. Гарри выглядит счастливым и очень светлым — и Эггси, конечно, понимает, что смотрит на фотографии того же, но совершенно другого человека. Этого Гарри с фотографии больше не существует — и Анвину до странного горько от этого осознания. Он решает, что для одной ночи с него впечатлений достаточно — и захлопывает ноутбук. И даже справляется с тем, чтобы заснуть и проспать ещё полтора часа до будильника.  
Эггси всеми силами пытается забыть о злосчастном сайте и фотографиях, но вечером следующего дня обнаруживает себя жадно рассматривающим оставшиеся из них одну за другой. Харт присутствует на доброе половине из них, всегда — рядом с блондином, лишь на паре фотографий между ними стоит одна и та же девушка, каждый раз — в весьма экстравагантных нарядах. И Эггси честно пытается успокоится на этом — но на следующий день снова пересматривает их — и в буквальном смысле рычит на самого себя. А потом он попадает под один из этих безумных холодных ливней, полдня ходит в промокших кедах, возвращается вечером от метро под совершенно рассвирепевшим ветром — и в пятницу уже чувствует себя не очень, еле справившись с тем, чтобы закончить все встречи и перед уходом просит своего работодателя повременить с расписанием на следующую неделю, потому что понимает, что присутствует риск того, что он сляжет с простудой и не очухается до её начала.  
Как оказывается, это было дальновидным решением - по пути домой он снова попадает под дождь, и к ночи его накрывает так, что он буквально не может вспомнить своего имени, не приложив к этому поистине титанических усилий. Конечно, куда более дальновидным решением было бы купить зонт или начать одеваться теплее, но Анвин, виртуоз по части проявления заботы по отношению к окружающим, имел одну проблему — он совершенно не умел вовремя позаботиться о себе. И к субботе он встречает все волшебные последствия этого.  
***  
Гарри раздражен. Гарри редко раздражался, и ещё реже его раздражение было направлено на его собственную персону. И сейчас был один из тех редких случаев.   
Он вернулся из Марокко три дня назад и был более чем доволен тем, как прошли его командировки, как и тем, как идут дела со строительством к Марокко. К нему снова вернулось ощущение того, что он всё контролирует — рабочие дни по десять часов с одним выходным в неделю, десятки встреч, сотни часов разговоров, планы, схемы, диаграммы, замена рельсов на участке путей в Португалии, принятие решения протестировать в Марокко ряд новых технологий, прежде ещё не использовавшихся и поэтому совершенно не обязательно эффективных — всё это заставляло его чувствовать себя спокойно. Чувствовать себя хорошо. Он чертовски любил свою работу.  
Но вот, стоило вернуться — и он уже раздражен. И виноват во всём его переводчик. Это, конечно, было не совсем так. Вовсе не так. То есть, частично так. Господи, до чего же он ненавидит это назойливое чувство беспокойства о чем-то — о ком-то — тем более о ком-то, о ком нет нужды беспокоится. Харту должно быть плевать, но почему-то ему не плевать. И это раздражает ещё больше.  
В пятницу он отправил Анвину несколько документов для перевода. Обычно тот всегда отписывался, как только видел письмо от Харта, сразу примерно сообщая, через сколько он сможет прислать перевод — и это одна из тех вещей, из-за которых Харту нравилось работать с Анвином. Когда дело касалось работы, тот был потрясающе методичным. Не в пример тому, что за катастрофу он порой представлял из себя вне работы.   
Итак, письмо было отправлено в пятницу. Прошло двое суток, но ответа от Гэри Харт так и не дождался. Не то, чтобы перевод этих документов был делом критичным — довольно важным, да — но всё ещё не критичным. Но молчание Анвина было очень необычно, и ещё более необычно было то, что это тревожило Харта больше, чем должно было. Когда он в итоге решает позвонить — никто не берёт трубку. Вторая попытка также не приносит результата. В третий раз Гэри наконец берёт трубку — и его голос больше напоминает… Харт не знает, что, но на человеческую речь это мало похоже. Да и хватает Анвина только на приветствие — за этим следует совершенно ужасающий приступ кашля, и секунд через десять Анвин сбрасывает вызов. И не перезванивает. И это очень невежливо и довольно странно — потому что Анвин, опять же, не из тех, кто может позволить себе подобную грубость без причины. Ну или это Харт так думает.  
И вот теперь Харт раздражен. Потому что он, вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома и наслаждаться свободным вечером в тишине собственного пустого дома в компании хорошей книги и бутылки вина, едет в такси к своей второй квартире, чтобы понять, что не так с его переводчиком. Потому что мысли о нём назойливо зудят на краю сознания, когда он действительно пытается наслаждаться книгой, и всё портят.  
Харт, естественно, в курсе, что Эггси не стал более заниматься глупостями и поселился у него. У консьержей был его личный номер телефона и они всегда сообщали Харту, если в квартиру прибывал очередной постоялец. И вот сейчас он, толкнув тяжелую деревянную дверь и оказавшись в холле дома, с вежливой улыбкой подходил к консьержу.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Харт. Всё в порядке? - Не скрывая обеспокоенности, поинтересовался тот. Харт нечасто появлялся здесь лично.  
\- Добрый вечер, - кивает Харт. - Всё хорошо, не переживайте. Мне нужны ключи от квартиры, если вас не затруднит.  
\- Конечно.  
Через несколько секунд Харт получает ключи и, поблагодарив, идёт в сторону лифта. Консьерж провожает его обеспокоенным взглядом. Оно и не удивительно — последний раз Гарри самолично появлялся здесь несколько лет назад.  
Сперва Харт звонит в дверной звонок. Примерно через минуту звонит ещё раз. Всё это начинает ему кое-что напоминать. Он вздыхает, закатывает глаза (всё равно его никто не видит), и открывает дверь ключом. Дверь в эту квартиру, как и много лет назад, открывается только ключом и не оборудована замками, которые можно закрыть и открыть только изнутри.  
Спустя минуту Харт стоит в изножье постели в спальне и смотрит на Анвина, позволяя себе долгий тяжелый вздох. Кровать больше похоже на поле битвы — простынь сбилась с матраса и на треть лежит на полу, одеяло комом сбилось у изголовья на месте второй подушки, одно покрывало свернутое жгутом, свисает с края кровати. Анвин лежит посреди этого, завернутый в плед, в обнимку с подушкой. Волосы у него на висках и затылке влажные, на скулах — лихорадочный румянец, резко контрастирующий с бледностью остального лица, и ещё его периодически потряхивает. Харт вздыхает ещё раз и наклоняется, чтобы приложить ладонь ко лбу мальчишки — и тут же хмурится, потому что Эггси слишком горячий.  
Анвин тем временем ворчит, открывает глаза и без тени удивления даже смотрит на Харта. Гарри не уверен, что он вообще воспринимает окружающую действительность в таком состоянии — но мальчишка улыбается ему.  
\- Гарри. Что ты тут делаешь? - Не слишком внятно выговаривает он, снова закрывая глаза.  
\- Если бы я знал ответ на этот вопрос, - отзывается Харт. - Вставай, Эггси.  
\- Я не могу. Всё болит.  
\- Придётся.  
Харт не собирается оставаться в этой квартире. Оставить Анвина одного в таком состоянии он не может тоже — черт знает почему. Собственные проявления человечности начинают всерьёз беспокоить Гарри. Он ещё раз оглядывает Гэри — губы у него сухие и потрескавшиеся, что подводит Харта к мысли, что тот пару дней валялся здесь с жаром и не выпил, наверное, и стакана воды — поэтому прежде чем предпринимать хотя какие-то попытки расшевелить Анвина, он спускается на кухню, наливает в стакан теплой воды и возвращаясь, садится на кровать.  
-Приподнимись, - просит он, и, поддержав Анвина за плечи, двигается, позволяя тому упереться лопатками себе в грудь.  
\- Лежать мне нравилось больше, - зажмурившись, хмуро сообщает Эггси.  
\- Терпи. Пей, - Анвин пытается забрать у него стакан, но его колотит такой дрожью, что Гарри не позволяет. - Нет. Из моих рук.  
Анвин послушно пьёт, пока Гарри неспеша наклоняет стакан. Выпив примерно две трети, Эггси отворачивает голову.  
\- Эггси. Допивай.  
\- Больно, - сипло сообщает мальчишка.  
Харт решает не упорствовать и отставляет стакан на прикроватный столик.  
\- А теперь ты одеваешься и мы едем ко мне.  
\- Со мной всё нормально, - речь Эггси становится всё более смазанной, а трясти его начинает всё сильнее.  
\- Я вижу, - хмыкает Харт. - Тебе придётся сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не отрубится, потому что тащить тебя в такси на руках я не намерен. Оставлять здесь, чтобы ты бесславно скончался от отека лёгких, например — тоже.  
Гарри поднимается на ноги, позволяя Эггси снова свернуться на кровати в обнимку с подушкой, и открывает в шкаф, где аккуратно сложена одежда Анвина. Он берёт с полки джинсы, футболку и толстовку, и возвращается с одеждой к кровати. Когда стопка одежды приземляется рядом с Анвином, тот открывает глаза, смотрит сначала на неё, потом на Харта, и хрипит:  
\- Ты не должен этого делать.  
Харт не знает, какого черта это значит, но зато знает, что так с ним говорить точно не стоит. Никому.  
\- Я сам решу, что я должен делать, а что — нет. А теперь, ради всего святого, одевайся.  
Эггси упирается в него упрямым взглядом, Гарри смотрит в ответ — прямо и холодно, всем своим видом показывая, что ожидает подчинения. Анвин вздыхает — тихо, но тяжело и выбирается из пледа. Он одет только в пижамные штаны — и все его силы уходят на то, чтобы стянуть их и натянуть джинсы. Гарри, наблюдая за тем, что мальчишка еле ворочает руками, берёт с кровати его футболку, набрасывает воротник на голову Анвина, помогает тому просунуть руки в рукава — и повторяет то же самое с толстовкой. После этого он достаёт телефон и вызывает такси. Из спальни до выхода из дома они добираются десять минут — Гарри сгружает Анвина в такси, а сам возвращается, чтобы отдать один комплект ключей консьержу и уверить его, что всё абсолютно точно в порядке.  
Пока они едут в такси, он звонит своему терапевту, и спрашивает, есть ли у того возможность подъехать к нему. Тот обещает быть через час — и когда он приезжает, Анвин уже размещён Хартом в гостевой спальне. К концу поездки он снова ушел в бессознанку и до квартиры шел на автомате, придерживаемый Хартом. Харт был не против такого положения дел — Эггси был в состоянии переставлять ноги самостоятельно, и он больше не пытался говорить. Это было замечательно.  
\- Выглядишь здоровым, - с порога заявляет его терапевт, Райли, человек ангельского терпения, единственный врач, который способен терпеть характер Харта, помноженный на его нелюбовь к медицине, от и до.  
\- Я не болен, - пожимает плечами Харт. - Это мой переводчик. Ничего не спрашивай, - качает он головой, направляясь по коридору к гостевой спальне, перед входом в которую он останавливается и пропускает Райли вперёд. - Просто скажи, что он не откинется у меня в квартире. И пропиши ему что-нибудь от слабоумия.  
\- Хм. А он тебе нравится, - тянет его терапевт, и скрывается в ванной комнате, чтобы помыть руки. Вернувшись, он натыкается на очень хмурый взгляд Харта, который стоит в дверном проёме, сложив руки на груди. - Что? Я не собираюсь никак не комментировать ситуацию и сделать вид, что для тебя это абсолютно нормально — привести в дом кого-то, нуждающегося в помощи.  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкает Харт и он действительно имеет это в виду.  
Райли справляется с осмотром Эггси за пятнадцать минут — очень быстро, учитывая, что он добился от мальчишки в бессознанке выполнения всех его просьб и даже пары ответов на вопросы. Всего-то ласковый тон и легкие направляющие прикосновения, и тонна, нет, центнер терпения — Харт не знал, как он вообще это делает. Гарри чудом не взорвался, хотя ему нужно было только убедить Анвина выпить воды, одеться и подняться с постели.   
\- Всё довольно плохо, но не так плохо, как могло бы быть через ещё пару дней невмешательства, - когда они перемещаются на кухню, начинает Райли. - В таком состоянии его вполне можно отправить в больницу.  
\- Я справлюсь, - коротко говорит Харт и сам не верит, что только что это произнёс. Может, он тоже чем-то болен?..  
\- Окей, - соглашается терапевт со смешком. - И с уколами тоже?  
\- И с уколами тоже, - кивает Харт.  
\- Хорошо. Потому что заставлять его глотать таблетки с таким горлом — негуманно.  
Гарри мрачно ухмыляется.  
\- Да, я понимаю, что ты не против применить к несчастному негуманные методы, но я верю, что ты можешь придумать что-то поинтереснее, чем заставлять его глотать таблетки, - поигрывает бровями Райли.  
Боже, он, наверное, действительно стареет, раз позволяет вот так с собой разговаривать. Хотя Харт готов признать — этот человек терпел настолько безобразные проявления его характера, что, в общем-то, действительно заработал право хоть раз как следует поиздеваться над ним в ответ. Поэтому Харт утвердительно кивает:  
\- Я могу.  
\- Я в тебе не сомневался, - кивает он, и, начиная записывать на листке названия, перечисляет вслух. - Тебе нужны растворимые жаропонижающие, сироп от кашля, шприцы, раствор для инъекций, и вот эти лекарства… Обильно поить водой, кормить мягкой пищей и отыскать где-то в закромах твоей темной души немного добра и терпения. Он очень послушный, если попросить достаточно ласково.  
\- Ты вообще себе это представляешь?  
\- Тебя, просящего о чем-то ласково? Боже, нет.  
Харт разводит руками.  
Он спускается вниз вместе с Райли, сажает его в такси, поблагодарив и пообещав позвонить, если в течении следующих суток Анвину вдруг не станет лучше, доходит до ближайшей работающей аптеки и возвращается в квартиру, купив все лекарства, обозначенные в списке. Он заходит в гостевую спальню, включает прикроватный светильник и любуется на беспорядок, который умудрился устроить на постели один очень больной человек. Эггси вылез из толстовки и футболки — они валялись на полу у кровати, как и одна из подушек, сам он был завернут в одеяло каким-то невероятным совершенно образом — было непонятно, где этот кокон начинается и где заканчивается.   
Сперва Гарри разводит в воде жаропонижающее и поит им Анвина, приподняв его голову над кроватью. Затем в ход идёт сироп от кашля. Самой сложной частью является укол, и Харт решает, что это подождёт до утра — или до того момента, когда Эггси станет жарко и он вылезет из под одеяла — а пока Гарри устраивается в кресле, расположенном в углу гостевой, с книгой и бокалом вина — потому что именно так он и планировал провести вечер. Конечно, в списке был ещё и пустой тихий дом — но Харт не испытывает и половины того раздражения, которое должен бы испытывать по поводу того, что этот пункт был нарушен обстоятельствами.  
По прошествии примерно полутора часов Анвин ворочается, вылезает из под одеяла и, сонно хлопая глазами, смотрит на Гарри, явно не в силах сразу вспомнить, что произошло за последние несколько часов. Харт смотрит на него в ответ, и наблюдает за тем, как мальчишка, поднявшись на ноги, нетвёрдой походкой направляется в ванную комнату. Гарри тоже поднимается со своего места и выходит из комнаты, чтобы налить Эггси воды и принести ему его вещи для сна. С тем, что у Харта в доме завелись чьи-то ещё вещи для сна он решил просто смирится.  
Когда он возвращается — Эггси, снова натянувший футболку, сидит на краю кровати — растрёпанный и хмурый. Гарри протягивает ему стакан с водой.  
\- Пей, - коротко велит он, и кладёт рядом с Эггси его одежду для сна. - Переодевайся и ложись на живот.  
И уходит в ванную, чтобы помыть руки.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Анвин только допивает воду. Харт забирает у него стакан и отставляет на столик, вытягивает из стоящей так же пачки пару медицинских перчаток и натягивает их на ладони под становящимся всё более тревожным взглядом мальчишки.  
\- Эггси. Переодевайся.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать?  
Харт просто берет со столика шприц и ампулу. Анвин тяжело вздыхает, с видимым усилием вылезая из футболки.  
\- Ты хоть умеешь делать уколы? - интересуется он, когда, наконец покончив с переодеванием (и покидав свои вещи прямо на полу), ложится на живот на кровати.  
\- Да, Эггси. Это не такая уж большая наука. Тем не менее, не могу обещать, что после первых пары раз не будет синяков.  
\- Первых пары раз? - голосом, приглушенным подушкой, переспрашивает Анвин, без подсказки стягивая штаны чуть ниже на бёдра.  
Гарри протирает место укола спиртовой салфеткой, в пару спокойных, четких движений делает укол — Эггси слегка вздрагивает, но молчит — и прижимает салфетку к ранке.  
\- Первых пару раз. Ты на уколах всю следующую неделю. Может быть, они научат тебя одеваться теплее и иметь с собой зонт и подходящую обувь, когда ты приезжаешь в Лондон весной.  
\- Не ворчи, - бубнит Эггси, послушно приподнимаясь, когда Гарри возвращает пояс его пижамных штанов на место, и наблюдает, как тот отправляет салфетку, шприц и перчатки в мусорную корзину. - И кто будет делать мне уколы всю неделю?  
\- Очевидно, я, - отвечает Гарри, снова садясь на край кровати рядом с Эггси и протягивает руку, чтобы потрогать его лоб. Анвин горячий, но жаропонижающее явно помогло — потому что он, по крайней мере, в сознании и даже способен говорить. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Паршиво, - морщится Анвин. - Но было ещё хуже. Какой сегодня день недели?  
\- Воскресенье.  
\- М. Действительно?  
\- И когда же ты отключился? - Вздыхает Гарри.  
\- Вечером пятницы.  
Харт качает головой. Эггси хмыкает, и, потянувшись, переворачивается на спину и тянет на себя одеяло. Гарри помогает ему накрыться и заставляет выпить ещё стакан воды.  
\- Я оставлю эту дверь и дверь своей комнаты открытыми — зови, если почувствуешь, что становится хуже. Хорошо?  
Анвин сонно трётся щекой о подушку — очевидно, это он так кивает.  
\- Эггси.  
\- Да, Гарри. Я позову, - невнятно обещает он.  
Гарри кивает, удовлетворённый, и, выходит из комнаты, оставив включенной тусклую подсветку на потолке.  
Эггси будит его в шесть утра. То есть, не сам Эггси, а звуки его возни, раздающиеся из гостевой комнаты. Когда Харт, надевая очки, появляется на пороге его комнаты, Эггси выходит из ванной, опираясь на стенку и так же, по стеночке, доходит до постели, тяжело ступая по полу. Его шаги и были тем, что разбудило Харта.  
Гарри он, кажется, даже не замечает, потому что когда тот его окликает, Эггси вздрагивает и сердито смотрит на него — встрепанные влажные волосы, пот на лбу, лихорадочный блеск в глазах.   
\- Напугал?  
Анвин кивает.   
\- Нормально себя чувствуешь?  
На этот раз Анвин отрицательно мотает головой. Что ж, хотя бы не упорствует. Гарри подходит к мальчишке, тяжело опустившемуся на кровать, трогает его лоб и брови его почти сами по себе сходятся на переносице в обеспокоенном выражении.   
\- Не ложись пока, - говорит он, направляясь к выходу из комнаты.  
Вернувшись, он даёт Гэри выпить жаропонижающее, следом — ещё стакан воды.  
\- Молодец, - говорит он, забирая у Анвина пустой стакан. - Ложись.  
Эггси с пыхтением укладывается, заворачиваясь в одеяло — он мокрый и горячий, но он дрожит так, будто в квартире температура, приближенная к уличной. Харт, поколебавшись немного, решает остаться в комнате до момента, пока не увидит, что жаропонижающее начало действовать. В ванной он мочит полотенце чуть тёплой водой и вернувшись, кладёт его Анвину на лоб — и оказывается пойман им за запястье.  
\- Посиди со мной.  
\- Это я и собирался сделать.  
\- Нет. Прямо тут.  
Харт поддаётся, садясь на кровать и вытягивая ноги. Эггси устраивает свою голову на его бедре и Харт, едва касаясь, гладит его по влажным волосам. Постепенно дрожь в теле Эггси сходит на нет, дыхание становится ровнее и глубже — и Харт аккуратно встаёт, решив, что мальчишка заснул. Но это было не совсем так — когда он оглядывается, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, Анвин смотрит на него сонным взглядом.  
Эггси хочет спросить у Харта — зачем он делает всё это? Потому что Анвин действительно пытался понять — и не понимал. Но он не спрашивает. Вместо этого он улыбается — улыбка получается вымученной, но она получается, и говорит тихо:  
\- Спасибо, Гарри.  
\- Засыпай, - говорит Гарри ему в ответ, выходя из комнаты.  
Утром Эггси просыпается в пустой квартире. На столике у кровати лежит записка, оставленная Хартом — с указанием выпить средство от кашля, жаропонижающее, если его температура выше тридцати девяти, пить воду и ждать Харта, который должен был вернуться после трёх. Эггси смотрит на часы и с удивлением обнаруживает, что уже час дня. Он всё ещё чувствует себя отвратительно, но гораздо лучше, чем прошлой ночью и вообще — чем предыдущие два дня. Он выполняет все указания, переданные в записке — сейчас его мозг не способен ни на что кроме выполнения указаний. Повалявшись в постели минут пятнадцать, рассматривая потолок, он поднимается, чтобы умыться и почистить зубы, и снова ложится. Теперь он наблюдает за тем, как двигается стрелка на часах, гоняя в туманном разуме мысли о том, что, черт возьми, происходит, почему Харт взял на себя все эти заботы, хотя не был обязан, и что это значит. Он заботится — действительно заботится о Эггси. Последним человеком, от которого Эггси получал столько заботы, была Адель — и это было уже очень давно, в глубоком детстве. Обстоятельства его жизни складывались так, что он всегда был тем, кто заботился — и он уже совсем забыл, как это — когда кто-то просто даёт тебе то, что тебе больше всего нужно. Просто помогает тебе. Просто касается тебя. Просто хвалит за сущие мелочи. Оказывается, это было очень приятно. И черт. Гарри был тем, кто заботился о нём. Гарри Харт — последний человек, о котором можно подумать, что он может быть внимательным и заботливым. Боже. Это слишком сложно. Когда минутная стрелка первый раз совершает полный круг по циферблату, Эггси понимает, что больше не может об этом думать, потому что ещё немного — и он запаникует. Потому что он, вроде бы, смирился со своей влюблённостью в Гарри — это пустяки, не такое уж великое дело, когда Харт оставался ледышкой, не стеснялся проявлять свой отвратительный характер и полностью игнорировал существование Эггси за пределами их встреч для секса. Но это переставало быть пустяками, когда Гарри вёл себя вот так. Слишком по-человечески. Да что уж там. Лучше, чем большинство людей. Меньше всего Эггси хотел обнаружить, что у него есть действительно серьёзные чувства к Харту. К этому он готов не был. Он всё ещё полагал, что он больше никогда не будет готов к этому.  
Чтобы не думать об этом, он начинает думать о детях и их образовании — довольно насущный вопрос, с которым Анвин пытался разобраться в условиях весьма скудной системы школьного образования Марокко, которая ни шла ни в какое сравнение с британской. Эти мысли занимают его до прихода Харта — причем занимают настолько, что Гэри не замечает его возвращения до тех пор, пока Гарри не появляется на пороге его комнаты.  
\- Привет, - улыбается он, немного удивлённый. Гарри в костюме в клетку — и это напоминает Эггси о тех фотографиях молодого Харта и он опасается, что улыбка его становится слишком влюблённой, поэтому он просто прячем лицо в подушке, чтобы не смотреть на этого негодяя.  
\- Привет, Эггси. Как ты?  
\- Нормально.  
\- Температура?  
\- Почти тридцать девять. Но не больше.  
\- Неплохо. Выпил лекарство от кашля?  
\- Ага.  
Гарри уходит в ванную и возвращается, помыв руки.  
\- Пил воду? - Спрашивает он, надевая перчатки.   
\- Два стакана, - вздыхает Эггси, переворачиваясь на живот, понимая, что перчатки означают укол.  
\- Молодец, - хвалит его Харт. То ли за воду, то ли за то, что Анвин предвосхищает его команды своими действиями. Может, за всё сразу.  
Гарри делает ему укол — и Анвина, наверное, должна смущать вся эта ситуация — когда охренительный Гарри Харт делает ему уколы в мягкое место — но Гарри совершенно невозмутим, как будто для него это не значит вообще ничего особенного. И это помогает.  
\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы принять душ? - Оставаясь сидеть на краю кровати, спрашивает у него Гарри.  
\- Я очень хорошо на это смотрю, - искренне сознаётся Анвин. - Но я не уверен в своих силах, иначе бы уже помылся. Сомневаюсь в своей привлекательности.  
\- Тебе не нужно думать о своей привлекательности сейчас, - уверяет Харт.  
\- Что это значит? - хмурится Эггси, переворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть на Гарри, не выворачивая шею.  
\- То, что ты болен и тебе надо думать о том, как ты себя чувствуешь, а не о том, как ты выглядишь. Что ещё это может значить? - С искренним недоумением спрашивает Харт.  
И Эггси говорит. Потому что температура, лекарства, два с лишним часа наедине со своими мыслями никак не помогают ему следить за языком. Наоборот.  
\- Что мы больше не в той ситуации, когда моя привлекательность имеет для тебя значение.  
Харт, приподняв брови, прямо смотрит на Анвина, и это не плохой взгляд, просто любопытный и немного позабавленный.  
\- Потому что?..  
\- Ну… потому что ты больше не заинтересован?  
\- Потому что?..  
\- Потому что с того момента, как ты оказался в Касабланке, ты вёл себя так, будто не заинтересован?  
Харт вздыхает и закатывает глаза. На самом деле.  
\- Вот почему я никогда не сплю с теми, с кем работаю. Как мы, по-твоему, должны себя вести, когда мы на работе? Мой милый, ты же умный мальчик, неужели по тому потоку документов, что поступали тебе за время моего пребывания в Марокко, ты не мог понять, насколько много у меня работы?  
Эггси распахивает глаза и смотрит на Гарри удивленно, но не из-за смысла сказанного им, а из-за того, как тот обратился к Эггси. Но потом, опомнившись, Эггси кивает.  
\- Наверное, мог.  
Он действительно мог. А значит, он на опасной грани, раз чувства его берут верх над разумом.  
\- В следующий раз, прежде чем делать выводы, подумай хорошенько. Ты это умеешь, - хмыкает Харт, легко похлопав его по макушке. - Так что насчёт душа? Я могу сходить с тобой. Это не проблема.  
\- О нет, - тянет Эггси. - Это проблема.  
\- Ты так думаешь? - Теперь явно развеселившись, интересуется Харт.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Если твой организм в нынешнем состоянии способен на эрекцию — я об этом позабочусь.  
\- Боже, - Анвин жмурится и прячет лицо в подушке. Его организм ОПРЕДЕЛЁННО способен на эрекцию.  
Чертов Гарри Харт смеётся своим тихим хрипловатым смехом, поднимаясь с кровати.  
\- Пойдём, Эггси.  
Анвину ничего не остаётся, как подчинится. Потому что он действительно очень хочет помыться. Спустя десять минут он стоит под струями теплой воды, а Гарри, стоящий позади, мягкими массирующими движениями вспенивает шампунь на его волосах — и Эггси не знает, стоит ему проклинать самого себя за принятое решение идти с Гарри в душ, или же всё-таки благодарить.   
\- Смывай, - командует Гарри и Эггси разворачивается к нему лицом, чтобы смыть шампунь с волос.  
После Гарри снова разворачивает Эггси к себе спиной, скользит мочалкой по его спине и ягодицам, а затем, позволив Эггси привалится спиной к своей груди, намыливает его руки и грудь, и, о господи, пах — он делает всё неторопливо, тщательно и очень мягко — все его прикосновения чертовски заботливы и Анвин совершенно расслабляется, прикрывая глаза, позволяя Харту вертеть себя под струями воды, и открывая глаза, только когда все прикосновения пропадают — чтобы обнаружить, что Харт встал перед ним на колени.  
\- Гарри… - начинает он.  
\- Замолчи, - мягко велит Харт, скользя мочалкой по его правому бедру вниз. Когда они заканчивают, Эггси возбужден. Не болезненно, но слегка, и это приятно. Гарри заворачивает его в халат — один из своих, кажется, и подталкивает в сторону выхода из ванной комнаты.  
\- Иди ложись.  
Эггси послушно возвращается в комнату и залезает на кровать. Он прикрывает глаза, откидываясь спиной на подушку и упираясь затылком в изголовье кровати. Он будто бы всё ещё чувствует на своей коже тень мягких, быстрых прикосновений Харта, и они везде — на его руках, ногах, груди, спине и будто бы и под кожей тоже. У Анвина возникает странное чувство того, что в нём не осталось ничего, чего Харт бы не коснулся — и следом приходит мысль о том, что он действительно не хочет больше никаких прикосновений кроме этих. Ничьих прикосновений кроме этих. Он не замечает, что Гарри выходит из ванной и окликает его. Он не замечает, что Гарри подходит к нему. Он замечает Гарри только когда тот мягко сжимает пальцы на его плече — и наклоняет голову, чтобы потереться щекой о тыльную сторону его ладони.   
Гарри хмыкает, гладит его по щеке, и, присев на край кровати рядом, говорит тихо — тон теплый и совсем чуточку насмешливый:  
\- Я могу начать думать, что ты прикидываешься настолько больным, Эггси.  
И это, кончено, комментарий о его более чем очевидной эрекции.  
\- Пошел ты. Если бы я был на смертном одре — у меня бы, возможно, не встал на тебя. И то не факт, - бормочет Анвин, не открывая глаз, просто наслаждаясь прохладными прикосновениями Харта к его лицу.   
\- Я действительно старался, чтобы этого не произошло.  
\- Ммм. Да, ты старался. Но я соскучился.  
Анвин не думает даже, что он несёт, потому что ему слишком хорошо. Просто от близости Харта, которая сейчас ощущается очень правильной.  
\- По чему, Эггси? - Тихо спрашивает Гарри, свободной рукой развязывая пояс, распахивая полы халата и скользя ладонью по животу Эггси вниз. Мальчишка, несмотря на свою эрекцию, на удивление расслаблен и даже не дёргается, когда Гарри сжимает пальцы на его члене — просто мягким, плавным движением прогибается в спине.   
\- По твоим рукам.   
\- Хм. Такого мне ещё никто не говорил. Обычно это что-то про член.  
\- Потому что ты не гладишь всех, как меня, или потому что они придурки слепые? Член и рот у тебя тоже выдающиеся, ты не подумай, но руки...  
\- Первое, - коротко отвечает Гарри, и сам удивляется. Ведь действительно — уже очень давно он не касался никого так часто и по собственному желанию. - Приятно, что ты признаёшь все мои таланты, - явно забавляясь, тихо говорит Харт. - Разведи ноги, Эггси.  
Анвин слушается, разводя ноги, чуть согнутые в коленях, в стороны и вздыхая, когда ладонь Харта больше не касается его лица. Но не то, чтобы он долго сожалеет об этом — потому что Гарри берёт у него в рот — и Эггси длинно выдыхает, запуская пальцы в его влажные волосы, но не оказывая ни малейшего давления - чтобы Гарри делал так, как ему хочется. Чтобы он вообще делал с Анвином всё, что ему хочется.  
И Гарри делает. Он довольно долго просто дразнит, больше сам наслаждаясь ощущением члена мальчишки во рту, чем стремясь доставить ему удовольствие. Не похоже, чтобы Эггси был против этого — и не похоже, что для его разрядки нужно прикладывать много стараний — потому что стоит Харту немного сильнее сжать губы и позволять головке члена упираться в его горло — и бедра Анвина тут же напрягаются, и он стонет — тихо и как-то почти беспомощно. Харт не ускоряется и не усиливает давления — и подводит Эггси к оргазму очень мягко и плавно, и улыбается, когда тот кончает с тихим стоном, почти что не дергая бедрами и не дрожа.  
\- Очень хорошо, - хвалит Гарри, выпуская член Анвина из рта и запахивая на нём халат. - А теперь — спи, Эггси.  
\- Ты больше не уйдёшь? - Сонно интересуется Анвин, смотря на Гарри расфокусированным взглядом, который почему-то придаёт ему совершенно несчастный и потерянный вид. - На работу?  
\- Нет. Я буду здесь, - отвечает Гарри, накрывая мальчишку одеялом.  
Вечером Эггси просыпается от приступа кашля — и снова с жаром. Гарри поит его жаропонижающим, лекарством от кашля, делает укол, помогает переодеться в пижаму и укладывает в постель, размышляя о том, что ему следует приготовить Анвину еды и завтра заставить его поесть — потому что то, как натягивается кожа на рёбрах мальчишки, начинает выглядеть совсем нездорово.  
На следующее утро проснувшегося Эггси ожидает новая записка с тем же списком указаний, к которым добавилось ещё указание поесть и позвонить его работодателю. Черт, Гарри думает за него в разы лучше, чем он сам. Упоминание о еде внезапно провоцирует голод, которого Эггси не чувствовал с пятницы, и он, умывшись, идёт на кухню, придерживаясь за вертикальные поверхности для опоры — собственные ноги пока что не слишком хорошо его держат. В холодильнике его дожидается куриный бульон и картофельное пюре и боже, это просто пища богов. Эггси ест, моет посуду и идёт звонить на работу — его мобильник по удаче остался в кармане пальто, поэтому приехал к Гарри вместе с Эггси. Он по-прежнему ужасающе хрипит, порой голос просто пропадает и ему приходится повторять фразы — но зато он точно не звучит как здоровый человек и вряд ли будет уличен в жульничестве — и это успокаивает, потому что Гэри не любит оказываться в ситуациях вроде такой, когда приходится сообщать, что он не в состоянии выполнить то, что обязан, по почти независящим от себя причинам (да, он мог бы одеваться теплее, но он не может повернуть время вспять).   
После трёх часов дня от Гарри приходит смс-ка, в которой сказано, что он не вернётся до вечера. Ещё Гарри просит его следить за температурой и поесть ещё раз. Эггси вздыхает, печально уставившись в экран телефона.  
Гарри возвращается не вечером, а ночью. Когда он будит давным-давно спящего Эггси, на часах два часа ночи.  
\- Гарри? Ты только вернулся? - Бурчит Анвин, открывая глаза и щурясь от света светильника.  
\- Практически. Нам надо сделать тебе укол.  
Анвин согласно мычит, перекатываясь на живот и стягивая штаны.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- В порядке. Лучше.  
\- Поел?  
\- Два раза.  
Когда Гарри заканчивает, то легонько похлопывает его по ягодице — и Эггси, всё ещё полуспящий, думает, что это такое — похвала или что-то вроде домогательства.  
\- Гарри, - тянет он, переваливаясь на бок, чтобы быть лицом к Харту и ловит его за руку.  
\- Да, Эггси?  
\- Я скучал.  
\- Чтение недостаточно тебя развлекает? - Бросив взгляд на стопку книг, которые Анвин притащил из библиотеки, спрашивает Харт.  
\- Я не про это. По тебе.  
\- Ты бредишь, Эггси, - мягко (слишком мягко) улыбнувшись, хмыкает Харт, легко похлопав его по макушке, словно щенка. - Мы виделись вчера вечером.  
\- Мы больше не будем спать вместе?  
Харт не сдерживает тяжелого вздоха.  
\- Эггси, ты ворочаешься, превращая кровать в поле боя и твой кашель и так будит меня по несколько раз за ночь. Не говоря уже о том, что у тебя жар и ты весь мокрый. Не то, чтобы я считал всё это чем-то ужасающим, это совершенно нормально, но те не менее пока твоё тело по ночам разогревается до сорока градусов, я не хочу видеть тебя в своей постели.  
Эггси понимает, что Гарри говорит разумные вещи — он прав, на все сто процентов, Эггси устраивает такой хаос на постели, что по утрам сам еле их него выпутывается, и его кашель ужасен, и он потеет, и не то, чтобы это ужасно — но всё равно ужасно, потому что сегодня вот у Анвина не хватило сил и отваги на душ. Гарри говорит разумные вещи — но Эггси всё равно обиженно сопит. Высокая температура определенно плавит его мозги. Завтра ему будет очень стыдно.  
Гарри тихо хмыкает, не скрывая того, что его забавляет поведение Эггси. Ну и ладно. Это лучше, чем если бы он злился.  
\- Не обижайся, - говорит ему Гарри, и наклоняется, чтобы коснуться губами его лба в до смешного целомудренном поцелуе. - Спи, Эггси.  
Эггси засыпает. На следующее утро его будит Гарри с ежеутренним ритуалом с уколом — но Анвин практически пропускает это. Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, Гарри нет. Как и записки. Зато на краю кровати лежит новая пижама. И боксеры. Всё точь-в-точь размера Эггси, и Анвин даже предположить не может, когда Гарри купил для него одежду.  
Черт возьми, Гарри Харт купил для него одежду. Он этой мысли щёки Эггси вспыхивают — и это не жар. То есть жар. Но другой.   
А потом он вспоминает, что творил вчера ночью — и краснеет ещё больше. Если это вообще возможно. Ему нужно будет извиниться за это. Или лучше просто не упоминать, сделав вид, что ничего не было? Черт, Эггси не знал — он ничего не попадал в настолько глупые ситуации. И никогда не был настолько не уверен в том, что происходит между ним и другим человеком. И, кажется, легче не станет — то есть станет, конечно — если он и Гарри просто разойдутся в разные стороны. Но единственное, что было кристально ясно для Эггси — это то, что он не хочет, чтобы это прекращалось. Насколько бы странным, непонятным, неразумным и вообще опасным это бы не было. И по этому поводу в сердце Анвина соседствуют прочная убеждённость и абсолютное отчаяние.  
Хорошие новости состояли в том, что Эггси чувствовал себя лучше — ему даже хватает сил на то, чтобы как следует вымыться. И какое же это всё-таки наслаждение — надевать на чистое тело чистую одежду. Эггси хмурится, размышляя о том, что хорошо бы поменять постель. Но он не знает, где постельное бельё, и не уверен, что Гарри не будет против того, что Эггси хозяйничает в его квартире. Звонить Харту он не решается, но, промаявшись с полчаса, решает написать смс-ку. Ответ приходит незамедлительно, и он очень короткий и понятный.  
«Не нужно, я сделаю всё сам. Можешь пойти ко мне в спальню.»  
Эггси хмурится. Выглядит так, будто Гарри зол. Очень сложно определит настроение человека по короткой смс-ке, и Эггси наверняка надумывает, но всё же.  
Когда Гарри возвращается домой, оказывается, что Эггси был прав. Тот только коротко здоровается, проходя мимо гостевой спальни, и возвращаясь через пять минут, просит Анвина, который сидел по-турецки посреди постели, читая книгу и отвлекаясь на переписку с Адель в телефоне, переместиться на кресло, достаёт из шкафа чистый комплект постельного белья приятного светло-серого цвета с белым геометрическим узором и начинает менять постель — методичными, четкими движениями, который может быть совсем чуть-чуть резче, чем необходимо. Эггси разумно помалкивает, потому что всё чувствует — ему кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и воздух вокруг Гарри начнёт гудеть от напряжения, как гудит пространство вокруг высоковольтных линий электропередач.  
Закончив, Гарри смотрит на Анвина и жестом указывает ему на кровать.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит Эггси, выбираясь из кресла и замирает у края кровати, смотря на Гарри, который небрежно перекидывает прежнее постельное бельё через согнутую в локте руку. - Тебе помочь?  
\- Я справлюсь, Эггси. Ложись, - Гарри смотрит на него, явно ожидая подчинения. Эггси забирается на кровать, и Харт кивает, задавая следующий вопрос:  
\- Где твоя грязная одежда?  
\- В корзине у стиральной машинки? - Эггси не знает, почему интонация его ответа в конце концов выходил вопросительной. - То есть… все там. Да.  
Уголок губ Харта дёргается в подобии ухмылки — но буквально на секунду. После он кивает, разворачивается, и выходит из комнаты. Через несколько минут он возвращается, и, остановившись в верном проёме, чуть насмешливо смотрит на Эггси.  
\- Милый, не смотри на меня так, будто я воплощенный дьявол, - ласково просит он. Это тот самый слишком далёкий от типичного для Гарри тон, которого явно стоит опасаться больше всего. - Ты ел?  
Эггси моргает, пытаясь придать лицу более простое выражение. Вопрос Гарри помогает — интересоваться, поел ли Эггси — это совсем не по-дьявольски, так что Эггси улыбается и кивает. Взгляд Гарри немного смягчается, когда он кивает и говорит:  
\- Хорошо. Я буду наверху, Эггси.  
\- Не отвлекать тебя? - Предполагает Анвин.  
\- По возможности, - отвечает Харт.  
Эггси занимает себя сном и чтением, стараясь быть максимально незаметным и тихим и достигая в этом успеха. Книга, которую он вытащил с полки самым случайным образом, оказывается чрезвычайно занимательна — и он так увлечен чтением, что пропускает тот момент, когда Гарри появляется на пороге комнаты. Он удивленно поднимает взгляд от страниц, когда в комнате становится светлее — это Гарри включил верхний свет.  
\- Не читай в темноте, - говорит он, проходя в комнату со стопкой свежевыстиранных вещей — кладёт одежду Эггси на край кровати и убирает постельное бельё в шкаф.  
\- Спасибо, - благодарит Эггси, и садится на кровати, - Гарри?  
\- Да?  
\- Проблемы на работе?  
\- Ничего особенного. Не бери в голову, - качая головой, отговаривается Харт.  
Анвин хмурится. Стоит отвалить прямо сейчас — но он, конечно же, не собирается этого делать. Кажется, его новое жизненное кредо — слабоумие и отвага.  
\- Я могу помочь?   
\- Сомневаюсь, - хмыкает Гарри беззлобно.  
\- Не с работой. С общим состоянием, - уточняет Анвин, прикусывая щёку изнутри. Вот он и начал предлагать Харту секс практически напрямую.  
Но, к удивлению Анвина, Харт снова качает головой. Брови Анвина ползут вверх и следующую фразу он говорит, не потрудившись обратится к собственному разуму.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Хорошо, Эггси, - вздыхает Харт, остановившийся в дверном проёме со скрещенными на груди руками, и награждает Анвина прямым пристальным взглядом. - Предположим, что ты знаешь, что мне нужно.  
\- Секс? - Предполагает Эггси. Он более чем уверен, что это именно то, что и нужно Харту.  
И Гарри кивает.  
\- Так в чем проблема?   
\- В том, что сейчас мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
Анвин открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Но сказать ему нечего — поэтому он просто закрывает его, и вид у него наверняка преглупейший.   
\- Не нужно думать, что ты так хорошо знаешь меня, Эггси.   
Гарри разворачивается и уходит, оставляя Анвина один на один с его изумлением — он несколько секунд продолжает смотреть в пустоту на том месте, где стоял Гарри, а потом решает просто не думать об этом и вернуться к чтению. Он настолько поражен, что даже не слишком уязвлён тем, что его только что отшили, хотя всё равно чувствует себя достаточно глупо.  
Гарри поднимается в кабинет и пытается продолжить работу — но довольно скоро понимает, что затея бесполезная, он не способен вернуться в своё отстранённое состояние, которое необходимо ему для работы, когда он раздражен, устал или имеет слишком много отвлеченных от работы мыслей в своей голове.  
Возможно, порой ему стоит хотя бы пытаться сдерживать свой характер, когда он рядом с Эггси. Мальчишка почти напрямую предложил ему заняться сексом — предложил словами, что для него явно непросто, а Харт повел себя… ну, как он обычно себя ведёт. Хотя, возможно, стоило бы действовать помягче. Святые угодники, откуда это вообще и почему он так думает? С какой стати у него вдруг появилось желание беречь чьи-то чувства? Гарри раздраженно морщится, закрывает ноутбук и встаёт из-за стола, отправляясь на кухню.   
Там он отвлекает себя от всех лишних мыслей приготовлением нехитрого ужина. Он готовит спагетти болоньезе на двоих, рассудив, что в рацион Эггси не помешает внести разнообразия и что паста и мясной фарш в томатном соусе не доставят особых неудобств его горлу. Он заканчивает накрывать на стол, когда Эггси сам появляется на пороге кухни — в новой пижаме и даже с приведёнными в относительный порядок волосами, смотрит настороженным взглядом исподлобья, будто ожидает выволочки, и принюхивается к запаху.  
\- Садись, Эггси, - говорит Гарри.  
Эггси проходит на кухню и садится за стол.  
\- Я рассудил, что ты не будешь против несколько разнообразить свой рацион, - продолжает Гарри, садясь напротив Анвина, который переводил вопросительный взгляд с тарелки с едой на Гарри и обратно — будто бы она могла быть предназначена не ему, а кому-то ещё. Ну что за человек. Гарри качает головой и улыбается почти что против воли.  
\- Спасибо? - Неуверенно отвечает Эггси и берётся за вилку.  
\- На здоровье, - сдержанно кивает Харт.  
Один ужинают в тишине — и это не та тишина, которую можно назвать уютной — потому что Эггси неотрывно смотрит в свою тарелку и нервно дергает коленкой под столом. Гарри вздыхает — потому что ему вовсе не по душе то, что поверх его собственного раздражения ровным слоем разливается вот это напряжение, которого быть не должно.  
\- Эггси.  
Анвин тормозит свою коленку и поднимает взгляд на Харта. У мальчишки на щеке капля томатного соуса — и Гарри даже предположить не может, как она туда попала. Он берёт салфетку, протягивает руку и молча стирает её с щеки мальчишки.  
\- Не обижайся, - говорит он, откладывая салфетку в сторону. Не слишком похоже на извинения, потому что звучит скорее как приказ, но надо же с чего-то начинать.  
Эггси, потерев щёку, на которой больше не красуется томатный соус, пожимает плечами.   
\- Я не обижаюсь. Сам полез к тебе, когда не нужно было этого делать.  
\- Хорошо. Ты не обижаешься. Тогда что ты делаешь? - Вздыхает Гарри.  
\- Чувствую себя глупо, - хмуро отвечает Эггси.  
\- Почему?  
Теперь вздыхает Анвин.  
\- Уверен, что тебе не случалось получать безапелляционных и никак не аргументированных отказов от секса.  
Харт ненадолго задумывается — если ему и отказывали когда-то в сексе, то это было давным-давно.  
\- Мне нужно объясниться? - Предполагает Харт.  
\- Ты не обязан.  
\- Ты почувствуешь себя лучше после этого?  
Эггси кивает, снова возвращая своё внимание к тарелке.  
\- Весна — время собраний совета директоров, - начинает Гарри после небольшой паузы, когда он и Эггси заканчивают с едой. - К сожалению, я не один управляю всей компанией и не могу принимать решения единолично. Тем не менее, мои решения всегда самые оптимальные, - Гарри поднимается, собирает со стола пустые тарелки и относит их в раковину. - Но так как я управляю компанией не один, мне нужно убедить от одного до четырёх человек в том, что они должны делать так, как я скажу, - он заваривает чай и возвращается с чашками к столу. Эггси кивает в молчаливой благодарности, внимательно смотря на Гарри, который снова садится напротив. - И это чертовски утомляет. Я сбрасываю напряжение через секс, это правда. Но не так, как обычно. Ты прекрасно помогаешь мне справляться с ощущением потери контроля, мой мальчик. Но не с этим.  
\- Я понял, - кивает Эггси, помолчав, немного алея скулами. - Да, сомневаюсь, что могу тебе помочь.  
Отлично. Теперь он выглядит виноватым.   
\- Всё в порядке, Эггси, - готовит он настолько мягко, насколько способен, удивляясь своему поистине ангельскому терпению.  
\- Может, мне стоит вернуться к себе? То есть, к тебе. В общем, отсюда.  
\- Глупости, - отрезает Гарри, качая головой.  
\- Моё пребывание не делает всё ещё хуже?  
\- С чего ты решил?  
\- Тебе приходится со мной возится.  
\- Это не доставляет мне неудобств. Будет гораздо хуже, если ты не будешь под моим присмотром, потому что я не смогу контролировать твоё состояние и вот это добавит мне неудобств.  
Эггси, наконец, хмыкает и улыбается.  
\- Не бросаешь начатое на полпути, да?  
\- Совершенно верно, - кивает Гарри. - Мы разобрались с этим?  
\- Да. Думаю, да.  
\- Тогда пойдём готовить тебя ко сну, - Гарри не слепой — он прекрасно видит, что последние десять минут Эггси явно сражается с собой, чтобы не закрыть глаза и не заснуть прямо за столом.  
Эггси кивает. Сон — это отличная идея.  
Когда Гарри помогает мальчишке накрыться одеялом, тот мимолётом трётся щекой о его ладонь.  
\- Спасибо, Гарри.  
Гарри смотрит на него недоуменно, без тени улыбки.  
\- За что?  
\- За ужин. За то, что присматриваешь за мной. И за то, что действительно пытаешься не быть задницей.  
Гарри хмыкает.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Эггси.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сонно улыбается Анвин, закрывая глаза.  
Гарри выходит из комнаты, с тоской размышляя о том, какого черта творит с ним этот мальчишка. Ему удаётся поработать ещё несколько часов — он не знает, что помогло ему войти в шаткое, но равновесие — приготовление ужина, разговор с мальчишкой или что-то ещё, но это, в общем, было не так важно. И кроме того, он не желал об этом думать. У него было много других куда более важных тем для размышлений.  
На следующее утро Харту снова приходится будить Анвина, чтобы сделать ему укол. Кажется, тот отсыпается на пару жизней вперёд — но не то, чтобы Гарри был против, наоборот — Анвин в своей нынешнем состоянии — молчаливый, послушный и сонный - вообще не доставляет хлопот, и это весьма кстати. Этим утром Гарри занимается им немного дольше обычного, заставив ещё и померить температуру, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки о том, что она медленно, но верно становится всё ближе к норме.   
\- Твой завтрак стоит на плите, - похлопав мальчишку по макушке, говорит Харт, собираясь вставать с постели, но Эггси останавливает его, положив свою ладонь на ногу Харта, чуть выше его колена. Гарри, вопросительно изогнув бровь, смотрит на Эггси.  
\- Я слушаю, - готовит он, в течении пяти секунд не дождавшись от Анвина ни слова и всё ещё имея на своей ноге его ладонь.  
\- Можно я приготовлю ужин? - интересуется Анвин несколько невнятно, потому что говорит едва ли не в подушку.  
\- Зачем? - Недоуменно и резковато интересуется Харт, конечно же, не обратившись к своей вчерашней мысли о том, что ему стоит попытаться быть мягче. Потому что о этой мысли он вспоминает уже после того, как вопрос срывается с его губ   
\- М-м-м… - глубокомысленно тянет Анвин, косясь на него, - потому что я хочу приготовить ужин?  
Гарри смотрит на него взглядом, полным сомнения. Но сдаётся и кивает. Он пытается быть мягче.  
\- Если будешь нормально себя чувствовать.  
Эггси, моментально просияв, улыбается и кивает.  
\- Я оставлю деньги на столике в гостиной - закажешь продукты на дом.  
Эггси смотрит на него вопросительным взглядом.  
\- Записку с названиями сайтов для заказа продуктов оставлю рядом с деньгами, - вздыхает Харт, убирая руку Анвина со своей ноги и поднимаясь. - До вечера, Эггси.  
\- Во сколько ты вернёшься?  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия.  
\- Напишешь мне, когда будешь собираться домой?  
\- Может быть, Эггси. Не буду закрывать дверь на ключ. Не забудь закрыться, когда встанешь.  
\- Хорошо, Гарри, - говорит Эггси вслед Харту и укладывается на спине, довольно улыбаясь в потолок.  
После ухода Гарри он ещё пару часов валяется в постели, размышляя о том, что он приготовит. В итоге он останавливается на карри — потому что он чертовски хорош в приготовлении карри, да и чего-то европейского, что подошло бы для ужина, он не готовил уже очень давно, а готовить что-то марокканское, как подозревал Эггси, для Гарри не стоило. Так что, в общем-то, карри оставался практически единственным вариантом. Эггси надеялся только, что у Гарри нет проблем с этим блюдом. Но вообще — не должно. Он же британец. Все британцы едят карри, просто половина из них не сознаётся в этом.  
Он заказывает продукты и занимает себя готовкой весь вечер — даже, немного повозившись с тестом, умудряется сам напечь хлебных лепешек. В итоге получается недурственно — жасминовый рис, желтый карри с курицей и кучей разнообразных овощей, свежий румяный хлеб. Эггси принимает душ и даже переодевается из пижамы в одежду, в которой он приехал к Гарри и которую тот любезно постирал для него вчера. Он только надеется, что настроение Харта сегодня будет хотя бы чуточку лучше.  
Гарри снова возвращается довольно поздно, но по крайней мере не ночью — на часах всего-то начало одиннадцатого, и Эггси уже успел немного поспать, так что чувствует себя достаточно бодрым. Он открывает Харту дверь и тот окидывает его выразительным взглядом, явно позабавленный.  
\- У нас особенный вечер по случаю того, что ты приготовил ужин и не спалил квартиру? - Предполагает Харт с самой засранской своей ухмылкой.  
Эггси удивленно поднимает брови. Гарри язвит. Язвит по-доброму. Ладно. Настроение Харта, похоже, превзошло даже самые смелые ожидания Эггси.  
\- Если тебе хочется думать об этом вечере, как об особенном — я не скажу не слова против, - пикирует Эггси в ответ, улыбаясь, и разворачивается на пятках, направляясь в кухню. - Мой руки, переодевайся и приходи.  
Гарри за его спиной хмыкает, реагируя на эту явную смену ролей, но не отпускает более комментариев. Спустя десять минут, он, одетый в домашние брюки и рубашку (Эггси не прекращал удивляться этому человеку — у него была отдельная одежда для сна, и отдельная одежда для дома. Как будто ходить по дому в пижаме — это что-то поистине недопустимое), входит на кухню, где Анвин как раз заканчивает накрывать на стол.   
\- Ты приготовил всё это сам? - Спрашивает Харт, когда они садятся за стол, и это удивление, приятное удивление, которое он даже не пытается скрыть, заставляет Анвина улыбаться совершенно против его воли, когда он утвердительно кивает.  
И потом Харт заставляет его улыбаться ещё шире, когда, попробовав, он задумчиво смотрит на Анвина и говорит:  
\- Это вкусно. Я предполагал, что ты безнадёжен в плане приготовления еды и я ошибался.  
Эггси даже не обращает внимания на ту часть фразы, которую можно принять за оскорбление — потому что после неё идёт часть, где Гарри сам вслух признаёт, что он был не прав. Сколько людей из когда-то живших и ныне живущих слышали такое от Гарри Харта? Эггси уверен, что единицы.   
\- А как, по-твоему, я кормлю детей? - Интересуется Эггси, пытаясь придать своей слишком довольной улыбке более-менее ироничное выражение.  
\- У тебя была жена, - говорит Гарри так, будто это всё объясняет.  
\- Ты сексист, Гарри.  
\- Может быть, - пожимает плечами Харт. - Не то, чтобы меня это волновало.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - фыркает Эггси. - И сейчас у меня нет жены. И ни я, ни дети ни разу не приблизились к риску умереть от голода… когда мы вместе.  
\- Ценное уточнение, - кивает Харт.  
На некоторое время они замолкают — Эггси ест и поглядывает на Харта, до подозрительного расслабленного. Эггси буквально видит это в его жестах, в том, как он держит спину, в линии его плеч. Не говоря уже о том, как Гарри смотрит на него и говорит с ним — с теплой иронией, совершенно беззлобно, без единого блика холода во взгляде. Это странно. Но это не то, на что Эггси, находясь в своём уме, стал бы жаловаться.  
\- Завтра придёт Маргарет. Чтобы это снова не стало для тебя неожиданностью.  
\- Миссис Тёрнер? Хорошо, - улыбается Эггси. - Ко скольки мне нужно переодеться из пижамы?  
\- К часу дня.  
Эггси кивает и посмеивается. Гарри изгибает бровь и смотрит на него подозрительным взглядом.  
\- Что? - Спрашивает Анвин.  
\- Могу предположить, что тебя забавляют её беседы о том, что мне нужно найти мне подходящую пару.  
\- В точку, - не пытается отпираться Гэри.  
\- Что ж. По крайней мере, ты не будешь скучать, - совершенно спокойно пожимает плечами Харт,   
\- Могу сказать ей, что тебе больше не нужно больше искать пару, - предлагает Анвин, даже не потрудившись подумать. Ему, видимо, очень хочется испытать границы терпения Харта в этом его аномально-хорошем расположении духа.  
Харт, закончивший с едой, откладывает приборы, откидывается на спинку стула и с лёгкой полуулыбкой пристально смотрит на Эггси.  
\- Думаю, что не стоит, - наконец говорит он, качая головой. - Потому что следующим шагом станет разработка самого быстрого и эффективного способа вступления со мной в брак.  
\- Ну и что? Я не против послушать, - пожимает плечами Эггси, тоже откидываясь на спинку стула и отзеркаливая позу Гарри с самой ехидной своей улыбкой.  
\- Этот план никогда не осуществиться. Не стоит давать человеку ложных надежд, - отвечает Гарри.  
\- Не зарекайся, - хмыкает Анвин.  
\- Эггси, никто не будет настолько глуп или безумен, чтобы вступать со мной в брак, - улыбается ему Харт.  
Анвин ненадолго задумывается. Примеряет ситуацию на себя — если бы в какой-то альтернативной вселенной случилось так, что впереди замаячила бы перспектива выйти замуж за Гарри — пошел бы он на это? Анвин даже поверить не может, что думает об этом… И ещё меньше верит в то, что на самом деле ответ «да». Он бы наверняка на это пошел. Но это было бы в какой-то другой жизни, где бы он не был недавно разведён, не пережил смерть человека, которого любил с подросткового возраста, и не имел бы настолько богатую на перемены биографию. В этой жизни такого безумия ему не надо, спасибо, нет, он хочет оставаться отцом-одиночкой двух прекрасных детей как можно дольше. Желательно до глубокой старости и смерти. Ему нормально.  
Анвин возвращается в мир живых из своих мыслей только когда Гарри встаёт и начинает убирать со стола.  
\- Ты слишком глубоко задумался, Эггси, - отмечает Гарри, не пытаясь остановить Гэри, который встаёт, чтобы помочь ему. Наконец-то.  
\- Да. Думал, не драматизируешь ли ты.  
\- И как?  
\- Разве что чуть-чуть, - пожимает плечами Анвин.  
Гарри смотрит на него своим что-и-требовало-доказать взглядом. Интересно, он правда не видит, что Анвин нагло врёт — или просто талантливо притворяется?  
Эггси споласкивает тарелки и протягивает их Харту, который ставит их в посудомойку, и, закончив, вытирает руки полотенцем и поворачивается к Гарри, улыбаясь. Между ними всего-то полшага и Анвину хочется, чтобы Гарри до него дотронулся — хочется настолько, что тыльные стороны ладоней щекочет фантомным теплом. И Гарри поднимает руку, и кладёт её на затылок Анвина, и гладит медленно — прикосновение скользит с затылка на шею, вверх-вниз, тяжелое, теплое, идеальное.  
\- Спасибо, Эггси, - тихо говорит Гарри.  
Анвин улыбается, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Пустишь меня к себе в постель? - Интересуется он, не открывая глаз.  
\- Так вот ради чего это было, - хмыкает Харт.  
\- Пф. Как будто тебя можно склонить к чему-то с помощью вкусной еды. Если бы это было так, всё было бы куда проще.  
\- Хорошо, Эггси. Но я выгоню тебя, если будешь слишком сильно ворочаться.  
\- Замётано, - соглашается Эггси.  
Гарри последний раз чуть сжимает пальцы в его волосах на затылке, и отпускает.   
\- Полагаю, самое время готовится ко сну, - заключает он. И он прав — Эггси снова чувствует себя страшно сонным. Что ж, он и не надеялся на то, что его хватит на что-то более… активное, чем просто ужин и сон. Но это будет сон в одной постели с Гарри. И сейчас Эггси вполне достаточно этого для счастья.  
Гарри укладывает мальчишку спать, но сам пока не ложится, устроившись в постели с ноутбуком — его вечерний поход с работы за кофе закончился несколько неожиданным образом и в офис он не вернулся, так что ему нужно закончить прерванную работу.  
В конечном итоге он доволен тем, как обернулся этот вечер. В кофейне, выпив свой первый двойной эспрессо прямо у стойки практически залпом, со вторым он садится за небольшой столик у окна — и чувствует на себе взгляд. Он всегда чувствует, когда на него пристально смотрят. Харт подносит кружку к губам и окидывает смотрящего на него типа беспардонным оценивающим взглядом — и тот, в общем, совсем неплох — примерно одного с Гарри роста, светловолосый и худой, с до очаровательно бесстыдной манерой пялиться на объект интереса. Смелый, значит. Лет на десять младше Гарри, а то и чуть больше. Он, конечно, предпочитал постарше, но Анвин вон по его требованиям к возрасту вообще не должен даже браться в расчет — и такой золотой мальчик. Исключительный. Кое-чего, конечно, не может, но не бывает так, чтобы всё и сразу. И Гарри сам вполне может позаботится о себе. Харт принимает решение довольно быстро — и указывает взглядом на место напротив себя. Долговязый тип, улыбнувшись идёт в его сторону. В нём нет ни капли кокетства или жеманности — и это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Гарри ему не улыбается, молча наблюдая, как тот садится напротив него. И ничего не говорит, допивая эспрессо и рассматривая парня поближе. Тот не против — поборов некоторое недоумение от молчанки Харта, он расслабляется и откидывается на спинку стула, спокойно разглядывая Гарри в ответ.   
Харт очень редко встречал людей, которым его молчание не доставляло неудобств. Секрет спокойствия этого типа становится понятен, когда они выходят из кофейни и садятся в такси — Гарри предпочитает не снимать никого рядом с работой. Но получилось как получилось — это никак не помешает ему снять номер в одной из многих гостиниц в районе Сохо. Когда они садятся в такси и он видит парня в профиль, то понимает, что тот привычен к тишине — у него за ухом кохлеарный аппарат.   
\- Я разговариваю, - коротко поясняет парень, ухмыльнувшись.  
\- Я в курсе, как это работает, - уверяет его Харт.  
На этом их диалог кончается.   
Трахается парень хорошо и совершенно беспощадно — Харт умеет делать так, чтобы у партнёра опускало тормоза, когда ему это нужно, но у всех есть свои пределы. А у кого-то их почти нет. И вот этот — из последних. Совершенно замечательно вытраханный, Харт принимает обжигающе-горячий душ и молча одевается, пока его новый знакомый лежит на кровати, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Закончим на этом? - Интересуется он с некоторым сожалением.  
Гарри, завязывающий галстук, кивает.  
\- Окей. Я часто бываю в этой кофейне в конце рабочей недели. Просто на всякий случай.  
\- Приму к сведению, - кивает Гарри. - Было приятно познакомится.  
\- О, взаимно, - улыбается тип.  
\- Хорошего вечера.  
Тот салютует ему в ответ раскрытой ладонью. Харт выходит из номера, и направляется домой.  
И дома его ждёт Анвин. Болтливый, шумный, на пятнадцать лет его младше. С двумя детьми, бывшей женой и мёртвым любовником. Утомительный. Зависимый от тактильного контакта, неспособный заботится о самом себе, но хорошо умеющий — о всех вокруг. Мальчишка с большим сердцем, думающий им, а не головой. Невероятно подходящий его квартире. Настолько, что когда он здесь — Харт не испытывает и толики неудобства, потому что присутствие мальчишки ощущается правильным. Он не знает о Эггси практически ничего. И в то же время знает довольно много - и слишком много, чтобы соврать, что он в нем вовсе не заинтересован. Это вводит в некоторое замешательство. Как и то, что он, взглянув на спящего рядом мальчишку, неожиданно испытывает чувство, слишком похожее на нежность — и пусть это длится долю секунды, но это длится.  
Это нельзя назвать хорошей новостью. Но на сегодня Гарри решает смирится с этим.


	13. Близзард

До Анвина доходит на следующий день.  
Он помогает миссис Тёрнер с уборкой — сейчас они в библиотеке, и он протирает пыль с верхних полок шкафов, поднявшись к ним по невысокой стремянке, в то время как женщина возится с растениями в горшках.  
\- Проблема мужчин вроде мистера Харта, - сетует Маргарет, - в том, что они самостоятельны. Мой Донни, например, был совсем безнадёжен в плане хозяйства, хоть и был профессором в этой своей химии. Конечно, ему нужна была жена. Но мистер Харт способен позаботится о себе. Уверена, я бы ему и не понадобилась, если бы его работа не занимала столько времени и у него оставалось время на уборку.   
\- Вы говорите так, будто самостоятельные мужчины — феномен, - отзывается Эггси, немного позабавленный. Миссис Тёрнер очень любит Гарри. Это очаровательно.  
\- Самостоятельные мужчины из хороших семей — да, очень редкое. Потому что, как правило, им нет нужды отвлекаться на дела по хозяйству. Всю жизнь рядом с ними есть люди, которые делают это за них. И я не против, потому что я вполне неплохо живу за счет этого, - посмеиваясь, говорит Маргарет. - Но мистер Харт — самый самостоятельный клиент из всех, что у меня когда-либо были. Ни стирки, ни готовки — когда десять лет назад я начала работать здесь, то была немного обескуражена, когда он заявил, что мужчина должен быть сам способен перестелить собственную постель, обеспечить себя чистой одеждой и приготовить себе еды. Думала, это какое-то кокетство. Оказалось, нет.  
\- Ну да, к чему ему жена, - пожимает плечами Эггси, спускаясь со стремянки и переставляя её в следующему шкафу. - Почему вы так переживаете, если очевидно, что он и один не пропадёт? Не похоже, чтобы он страдал.  
\- Человеку нужен человек, Гэри. А уж такому, как мистер Харт — и подавно.  
Анвин вопросительно смотрит на женщину с высоты стремянки. Её реплика звучит ну очень загадочно.  
\- Он не позволяет себе быть счастливым. Кто-то должен его заставить, - поясняет Маргарет.  
Эггси тихо посмеивается в ответ, а сам думает — интересно, чисто гипотетически, получилось бы у него? Ему приходится потрясти головой, чтобы прогнать оттуда глупую мысль, но её место тут же занимает другая, куда более назойливая, которая вертится у Анвина в голове с прошлого вечера. О резкой перемене в настроении Харта. Что-то в этом не даёт ему покоя.  
\- ...Конечно, - доносится до слуха Анвина обрывок размышлений миссис Тёрнер, которая продолжает говорить о проблеме семейного статуса Гарри, - в моё время что девушки, что парни были куда менее ветрены...   
И вот тут догадка едва не сбивает Анвина со стремянки. Буквально. Ему приходится ухватится за шкаф для того, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Черт, ну конечно. Это надо же — быть настолько глупым, слепым идиотом. Весь секрет загадочного преображения Гарри в том, что вчера, где-то в перерыве между работой и домом, он хорошенько потрахался. Отсюда хорошее настроение, расслабленность, этот взгляд с ленцой — сытый такой, довольный взгляд. Анвин понимает, что он просто не желал замечать очевидного. И теперь, заметив всё-таки, чувствует то, чего чувствовать не должен.  
Он обижен и он ревнует. Он ревнует. Он — который никогда в жизни не ревновал Джима, хотя прекрасно знал, что тот спит с другими людьми. Так было всегда, и это никогда не задевало его — потому что он точно знал, что на самом деле Джим его и только его. Но Гарри не его, и Анвин полностью осознаёт это, правда, это осознание вовсе не делает невозможным факт ревности. Ну а то, что он ревнует, означает, что Эггси был бы не против сделать Гарри своим. Вот черт.  
Ему приходится отвлечься от своих совершенно беспорядочных мыслей, чтобы заверить миссис Тёрнер, что с ним всё в порядке и что он просто слишком глубоко задумался. И постараться вернуться вниманием во внешний мир, а не внутрь себя. Он справляется с этим ровно до тех пор, пока Маргарет не покидает квартиру. Закрыв за ней дверь он идёт в гостевую спальню, садится на кровать, и, уставившись в окно, за которым, постепенно напитываясь чернильной синевой, темнеет закатное небо, пытается разобраться.  
Итак, глубина его интереса к Харту оказалась немного большей, чем он ожидал. Намного большей — Эггси был настолько поглощен скорбью по Джиму, что сперва пропустил момент, когда начал разваливаться его брак, а потом ещё и это. Он был уверен, что долго ещё не будет способен на то, чтобы чувствовать к кому-то совершенно чужому что-то хоть немного близкое по силе и глубине к тому, что он чувствовал к Джиму. Он не был уверен, что что-то подобное вообще произойдёт с ним ещё раз. И он рассматривал эту их с Гарри «интрижку на работе» как развлечение. Гарри был красив, умён, обладал дрянным характером, делал в постели с Анвином что-то совершенно невероятное и, святой боже на небесах, хвалил его. Каждый раз от похвалы Харта колени Эггси ненадолго превращались в желе, а в животе порхали чертовы бабочки. Но он не придавал этому особого значения. Как и тому, насколько ему приятна ненавязчивая забота Харта. Как и тому, как он скучает по его прикосновениям — ведь он не страдает от недостатка тактильного контакта в общем; он жаждет прикосновений именно вот этого, вполне определённого человека. Тёплых, тяжелых, идеальных совершенно прикосновений.  
И да, черт подери, всё это никак не вписывается в то, что в представлении Эггси является простым развлечением. Эггси хочет, чтобы Гарри был его. Он хочет иметь в голове эту уверенность — что Гарри Харт может быть где угодно и с кем угодно, но только с Эггси он будет собой. Потому что есть Эггси. И есть все остальные.  
Эггси фыркает и качает головой. Это даже звучит нелепо.   
Он мог бы поговорить с Хартом об этом. Но тот определённо посмотрит на него как на идиота. И будет прав. Самым грустным во всей ситуации было то, что признание самому себе во всём никак не исправило чувств Анвина — обида и ревность остались там же, где они и были. И Гарри в этом даже не виноват — потому что у него нет никаких обязательств ни перед кем, он совершенно свободный человек. И вот теперь Анвин чувствует ещё и укол зависти. Потому что он, черт возьми, тоже хотел бы побыть свободным человеком хоть немного. Но — что ж, опять не сложилось. Похоже, в природе Анвина заложено то, что он непременно должен кого-то любить.  
Любить.  
Эггси трёт ладонями лицо и со страдальческим стоном ложится на кровати, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.  
Предыдущая самая грустная вещь в этом ситуации, на самом деле, не была самой грустной. Самым грустным был выбор пути, по которому всё пойдёт дальше. Потому что тут не было хорошего варианта. Только тот, в котором всё идёт как идёт — и либо Харт догадывается о том, что Эггси только что понял, либо Анвин сам не выдерживает и взрывается этим признанием, и тот, в котором Анвин мужественно прекращает всё, как только покидает квартиру Гарри. Может быть, потом ему удастся сладить с собой… каким-то грёбаным чудом. Но Анвин не был в этом уверен.  
Что ж. Его жизнь, в общем-то, всё такая же дерьмовая головоломка, что и в юности. Нельзя разгадать её правильно, что-нибудь не сломав.  
Он пытается вести себя так, будто в его голове не происходит маленькая революция каждый раз, стоит ему только посмотреть на Гарри, когда тот возвращается с работы. Ему малодушно хочется выложить всё Харту — прямо в тот момент, когда тот переступает порог входной двери. Ему хочется, чтобы Гарри был тем, кто посмотрит на него с недоумением и скажет, что Анвину не на что надеется. Ему хочется, чтобы это Гарри обозначил границы между ними. Чтобы Гарри всё прекратил. Ему совершенно не хочется делать это самому. Он устал от всей этой чертовой ответственности, и от мира, который подкидывает ему настолько сложные выборы и настолько сложных людей, от которых ему каким-то образом надо научится отказываться так, чтобы после этого у него в груди не оставалось зияющей дыры.   
Как жизнь может быть такой прекрасной и такой дерьмовой одновременно?..  
Но он пытается вести себя так, будто всё в порядке, и у него получается. У него получается до следующего утра, когда после завтрака они вместе с Гарри снова валяться на застеленную уже постель, намереваясь читать каждый свою книгу, и Эггси вместо книги, конечно, просто невидяще смотрит в стену напротив, и Харт, вздохнув, закрывает свою книгу и откладывает её в сторону и спрашивает:  
\- В чем дело, Эггси?  
Эггси встречает взгляд Гарри. Тот смотрит на него - пристально, спокойно и тепло. На его губах нет улыбки — но Эггси вполне способен разглядеть её во взгляде. И это запрещенный приём. Он в шаге от того, чтобы не выложить всё, как есть — но он живо представляет себе, как изменится лицо Гарри и его взгляд, как только он услышит всё, что пришло на ум Эггси за минувшие вечер и утро, и это помогает ему молчать. Благо, у него есть, в чем признаться.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что интернет — великая штука? - Начинает Эггси, нацепив на лицо своё лучшее шкодно-виноватое выражение.  
Эггси бы никогда об этом не заговорил, но вторая тема для разговора, которая будет довольно убедительна для Гарри в качестве причины его глубокой задумчивости, приведёт к куда более фатальным последствиям. А эта… что ж, может, это даже будет интересно.  
Гарри вздыхает, явно поняв, к чему Эггси ведёт.  
\- И что же интересного ты нашел? - Хмыкает он. - Мне казалось, я довольно эффективно избегаю какой бы то ни было публичности.  
\- Довольно эффективно, - подтверждает Эггси. - Правда, всё равно очевидно, что общественность считает тебя тем ещё негодяем.  
\- Всё так, как должно быть, - кивает Харт самодовольно. Ну что за человек? Быть самодовольным потому, что тебя считают задницей, это же надо...  
\- Но в интернете есть улики, ставящие всю твою репутацию негодяя под сомнение.  
\- Действительно?  
\- Ага. На сайте фонда.  
\- Ты нашел фотографии, - заключает Харт спокойно. - Что ж, ты копался в интернете довольно долго, - добавляя иронии во взгляд, продолжает он. - И что ты хочешь спросить?  
\- Это настолько очевидно?  
\- Я даже знаю вопрос, Эггси, - в улыбке Харта — ничего, кроме тепла.  
«Боже, дай мне сил», - просит не верящий ни в одного из богов Анвин.  
\- Ты… боже, ты видел себя? Ну конечно ты себя видел… Во-первых — мне жаль. Просто чтобы ты знал. Правда, - Анвин планировал говорит что-то куда более конкретное и менее сумбурное, но он вспомнил того Гарри, мальчишку, молодого, широко улыбающегося, счастливого, светлого и теперь этот мысленный поток неконтролируемо вырывался через рот Анвина вслух помимо его воли.  
Но, неожиданно, Гарри кладёт свою ладонь на его и гладит его пальцы своими.   
\- Я отчаянно влюблен на всех тех фотографиях, - говорит он. - Спасибо, Эггси. Мне тоже очень жаль.  
И Гарри — совсем... человек в этот момент. Только на несколько мгновений, но Эггси успевает увидеть то, что тот показывает ему. И теперь у него есть возможность помнить Гарри ещё и таким. Совсем, совсем человеком.  
\- Ты хочешь спросить, куда бесследно исчез тот тип в нелепой жилетке, - продолжает Гарри, снова превращаясь в привычного себя.  
\- И вовсе она не нелепая, и да, это я и хочу спросить. Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Одна моя подруга, которую ты тоже имел шанс видеть на тех фотографиях, время от времени задаёт мне этот вопрос. Возможно, вас стоит познакомить.  
Эггси улыбается. Гарри говорит так, будто между ними всё в порядке. Будто они… почти что вместе, как обычные люди в обычных отношениях. Но это не так. Не так ведь? Анвин понимает, что окончательно запутался. Ещё больше, хотя казалось, что больше уже некуда.  
\- И что ты ей отвечаешь?  
\- Ей я отвечаю, что я просто вырос.  
\- А что ты ответишь мне? Я… Просто я видел тебя и это… ну, почти не ты. Это кто-то другой. Одна смерть не может так поменять человека. То есть может, может быть. Но не тебя. Я пойму, если ты сейчас выставишь меня за дверь, я, кажется, потерял где-то свои рамки, - Анвин тараторит, в конце и вовсе переходя к малоразборчивому бормотанию. Он смотрит вниз, на ладонь Гарри, всё ещё лежащую на его ладони и в воображении уже дорисовывает себе ощущение пустоты от исчезающей тяжести прикосновения. Но Гарри не убирает руку, а только скользит прикосновением чуточку выше, и начинает выводить маленькие круги на тыльной стороне ладони Эггси и его запястье.   
\- А этот другой тебе понравился, - констатирует он, позабавленный. - Смерть не может так поменять человека — в этом ты прав. Жизнь — может.   
Эггси поднимает взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. Тот задумчиво смотрит на него в ответ, совершенно спокойный и расслабленный — ни печали, ни злости, ни обиды, ничего. Невозможно понять, что он имеет в виду под этим. Эггси, немного озадаченный, чуть склоняет голову к плечу.   
\- Рассказать тебе, что случилось? - Спрашивает у него Гарри.  
Эггси тут же кивает, и зарабатывает ещё одну улыбку.  
\- Хорошо. Но это только моё предположение. Кто знает, может на самом деле всё не так, как я думаю, - слегка пожимая плечами, говорит Гарри. - После Микеля у меня остались очень идеалистичные представления о том, какими должны быть отношения. Он был первым человеком, с которым у меня были серьёзные отношения и с ним было… хорошо. Иногда сложно, но хорошо. Я знал, что я любим и, в целом, у меня никогда не возникало в этом сомнений. Он решал многие мои проблемы, уважал меня и моё мнение и далее по списку. Мы, конечно, ругались — и ругались мы много, потому что Микель был занозой в заднице, но без этого я бы явно заскучал, так что...  
Эггси посмеивается и, не в состоянии больше терпеть, подползает Харту под бок. Тот не протестует — обнимает его рукой за плечи, позволяя прижиматься так близко, как Анвину угодно.  
\- И вот, в итоге, когда я пришел в себя после его смерти, я оказался в свободном полёте с представлением об отношениях, которое никак не вязалось с реальным миром. К тому же, я был гомосексуалистом. Тогда всё было уже не так плохо, но всё ещё гораздо хуже, чем сейчас.  
\- Но ты же рассказывал мне…  
\- К традиционным отношениям я обратился чуть позже. Из любопытства. И я думаю, в итоге мне просто попалась исключительная женщина, и поэтому я там задержался, - поясняет Харт.  
\- Ты ей изменял?  
Ну конечно. Что ещё Эггси может спросить.  
\- Мне кажется, мы говорили не о моих гетеросексуальных отношениях и не о моей верности, Эггси, - Харт не звучит так, будто бы он раздражен.  
\- А Микелю ты изменял?  
\- Микелю — нет.  
Значит, остальным — да. Это не произносится вслух, но Эггси уверен, что подразумевается.  
\- И каким в итоге оказался реальный мир? - Спрашивает он, возвращаясь к изначальной теме.  
\- Оказалось, что в основном всем нужен или секс, или деньги. Я выглядел и говорил так, что можно было подумать, что деньги у меня есть - но у меня их не было. После того, как я бросил первый университет, я перестал общаться с отцом, и у меня был кредит на баснословную сумму — на обучение во втором университете. Меня спасала только предусмотрительность Бэйтса, который оставил мне свою квартиру и счет в банке. Мне было где жить и было, на что есть, но я не занимался расточительством, планируя устроится на работу, немного встать на ноги и оставить большую часть суммы на этом счету фонду, который тогда уже был в проекте.  
Эггси чуть отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Харта.  
\- Черт, Гарри. Я реально считал, что ты чертов аристократ, а ты выплачивал кредит за своё обучение сам и жил как обычный студент?  
Гарри кивает и с явным озорством в выражении его лица - будто он только что сознался в какой-то своей шалости.  
\- Мог бы сразу сказать!  
\- Нет, Эггси, это хвастовство, - возражает Харт, прежде чем продолжить. - С сексом тоже всё было непросто, потому что в те времена я был куда более идейным, и секс ради секса меня не устраивал.  
Анвин на это весело фыркает.  
\- Неужели тебе важно было не только потрахаться, но и поговорить?  
\- Именно так, - подтверждает Гарри.  
Эггси усилием воли прогоняет из головы мысль о том, как Гарри ведёт себя теперь. Как он вел себя два дня назад с кем-то. Как и запрещает себе думать о том, что с Эггси как раз Гарри с удовольствием разговаривает, чтобы не хвататься за этот факт как за подтверждение того, что Анвин — особенный. Не хватало ещё начать накручивать на бардак в его голове ещё и слой самообмана.  
\- И часто тебе перепадало с таким подходом?  
\- Ко второму году магистратуры у меня была репутация недотроги. Чрезвычайно талантливого в постели недотроги, который предпочитал высокий светловолосых парней. Я случайно стал местной легендой, потому что путался с возмутительным количеством народа, но не давал затащить себя в постель почти никому из них. И большая часть заявлений о том, что кто-то со мной переспал, были враньём. Я дружил с парой людей со своей параллели, которых не особенно волновало то, что обо мне говорят, и они время от времени приходили с новыми потрясающими историями о моей личности. Это было чрезвычайно забавно.  
\- Ты не был в ужасе от мысли о том, что тебе придётся заниматься сексом с кем-то… другим?  
\- Мысль о физической близости меня не напрягала, - качает головой Харт. - Я был в ужасе от того, что люди вокруг настолько скучные. Но опять же — у меня была очень высокая планка, потому что картины моего предыдущего любовника продолжали уходить за бешеные деньги с аукционов по всему миру. Сложно тягаться с подобным.  
\- Подозреваю, что да, - кивает Анвин. И опять ненужная сейчас мысль — то, что он лежит сейчас в объятиях совершенно расслабленного, рассказывающего про своё прошлое Гарри, значит, что он достаточно хорош для Харта?  
\- Но потом чудо всё-таки случилось, - немного мрачно хмыкает Гарри, подушечками пальцем принимаясь оглаживать кожу на плече Гэри — маленькая, почти невесомая и совершенно очаровательная ласка.  
\- Почему ты говоришь так, будто произошло что-то плохое? - Настороженно спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Слушай и не торопись, - велит ему Харт немного ворчливо. Анвин послушно замолкает, тем не менее, тихо фыркнув, и Гарри, покачав головой и подумав про себя, что Эггси снова ведёт себя как недовольный чем-то щенок, продолжает:  
\- Он был из богатых. Из тех, для кого техническое образование — второе по счету, необходимое, чтобы после унаследовать семейный бизнес и управлять им. Авиация, газ, нефть, сталь, железные дороги, опять же. Отвратительно заносчивый, высокомерный тип. Но умный, знающий, что такое хорошие манеры и умеющий включать своё обаяние, когда нужно. Как это обычно бывает, сперва мы не переносили друг друга, а потом всё обернулось точь-в-точь противоположным. Но довольно долго дело не приходило ни к чему серьёзному. Мы встречались и вели долгие разговоры, споря до хрипоты и зажимали друг друга по углам, но ничего больше. Он говорил с похабной ухмылкой, что у него на меня большие планы, и это звучало многообещающе. Это сейчас я понимаю, что я был слепым идиотом, каким делает даже самого умного человека любая влюблённость. А я был не просто влюблён, я ещё и изголодался по ощущению от осознания того, что я кому-то интересен и что меня кто-то понимает, и хочет не просто за приятную наружность.  
\- Это весьма по-человечески, - замечает Эггси. Да, Гарри был абсолютно другим человеком.  
\- Это было давно, - хмыкает Харт.   
\- И что было потом?  
Анвин уже понимает, что рассказ Харта приближается к той части, где случится что-то плохое. Поэтому он вздыхает и прижимается поближе к тёплому боку мужчины.  
\- А потом я оказался запертым в одной комнате с ним и двумя его дружками, в его крепкой хватке.  
Но Анвин не ожидал, что история примет плохой оборот так скоро. И что он будет такой. Поэтому он не сдерживается и вздрагивает, и Гарри хмыкает и поворачивает голову, чтобы коснуться губами макушки Эггси. И это толкает Анвина ещё глубже в его отчаяние — простой, но совершенно нетипичный для Гарри жест проявления нежности, совершенно повседневный, будто Эггси важен, будто он что-то значит, и будто он — свой. Анвину очень сложно продолжать держать в голове мысль о том, что всё это — не так.   
\- Ничего особенного. Они не стали пускать меня по кругу, потому что, по их словам, они не «грязные гомики», но раз я был таким и так любил члены, то они, так и быть, позволят мне отсосать им. То, что один мужчина берёт в рот у другого — это, в их понимании, не гомосексуализм, - Гарри звучит искренне позабавленным, и это только больше шокирует Анвина.  
Он выбирается из тёплых объятий Гарри и садится на постели так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Потому что ему кажется, что когда человек рассказывает такое — нужно смотреть ему в лицо, а не лежать под боком, плавясь от мягких, совершенно не вписывающихся в контекст повествования прикосновений.   
\- И что ты сделал? - Осторожно спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Дал им то, о чем они просили, - слегка дёрнув правым плечом, просто говорит Гарри. - Я один не мог сделать ничего против трёх человек примерно моей комплекции. Было довольно мерзко, но ничего смертельного. Ничего такого, чего бы я раньше уже не делал, - Гарри ухмыляется. Наверное, эмоции от подобных воспоминаний должны быть острее — но сейчас он вспоминает об этом почти что равнодушно притом, что помнит всё в деталях — как он сам встал на колени, кому отсасывал первым, как они отпускали комментарии про его глубокую глотку, как держали за затылок, кончая, заставляя глотать. Как он поднялся и просто попросил выпустить его из комнаты. Как его выворачивало, когда он вернулся домой — всю ночь, до желчи. И как, немного оправившись, он почувствовал ненависть — это была не ослепляющая ярость, но взвешенное, очень ясное чувство определённости. Уверенность в том, что он их достанет. За себя, за тех, с кем они уже делали подобное (Гарри не сомневался, что такие были) и за тех, с кем могут сделать ещё.  
И он помнил, что именно после этого перестал существовать тот Гарри со старых фотографий. Не в один момент, но постепенно Гарри Харт стал тем, кем он является сейчас. Жалел ли он хоть когда-то? Едва ли. Он искренне верил, что жизнь без веры в лучшее, без веры в людей и в величие рода человеческого куда менее хлопотна, чем жизнь с верой во всё это.   
Эггси молчит и смотрит на него — с ужасом и сочувствием. Добрый, светлый, искренний мальчик, который поражает Гарри своим существованием. Тем, что в этом мире ещё остались такие. Тем, что никому не удалось его сломать — каким-то чудом. Он улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Эггси по щеке.  
\- Это не смертельно. И я за себя отомстил. Собственноручно. Не буду врать, что мне было неприятно. Наоборот — одно из лучших чувств, что я испытывал в своей жизни.  
Он позволяет тьме просочится во взгляд и голос. Чтобы Эггси был уверен в том, с кем он имеет дело. С чем он имеет дело. Гарри был чертовски беспощаден тогда, когда спустя год изматывающих регулярных тренировок достал их всех. Не не одному, вместе. Чтобы всё было по-честному. Чтобы показать им, а главное — себе, что он лучше и сильнее. Чтобы увидеть их страх. И он получил то, чего хотел и он до сих пор искренне считает эти воспоминания приятными. И да. С тех пор он стал только хуже.  
И Гарри показывает это мальчишке. Но во взгляде, направленном на него в ответ, нет ни страха, ни отвращения, ни осуждения. Только сочувствие и принятие — и Гарри не может этого понять. Он бы понял каждую из негативных реакций, которые мог бы выдать Анвин. Но этой - не понимает. Мальчишка всё ещё остаётся для него неразгаданной загадкой.   
\- Что ты сделал? - В конце концов спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Встретил их как-то вечером по дороге в их любимый бар — не планировал избивать пьяных, это не доставило бы мне удовольствия, потому что было бы жульничеством. И научил их манерам. Досадным было только то, что после пришлось идти и делать тест на ВИЧ, потому что их кровь была повсюду и у меня, помимо трещины в ребре и синяков, было несколько открытых порезов. Но это мелочи. Двое из них потом провели неделю в больнице.  
\- И тебе ничего не было?  
\- Конечно нет. Разве могли они признаться, что тот, кого они в открытую представили жалким гомиком всем своим знакомым, встретил их в переулке и избил? Насколько я знаю, они сказали, что их пыталась ограбить кучка панков количеством около десяти, что ли, человек.  
Эггси фыркает.  
\- Довольно жалко, - говорит он.  
\- Согласен, - кивает Харт. - Собственно, это вся история, - добавляет он, пожав плечами.  
\- Ты думал о том, каким бы ты был, если бы этого не произошло? - Немного помолчав, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Нет, - качает головой Гарри. - Зачем?  
Анвин пожимает плечами, задумчиво смотря в окно.  
\- Ты не считаешь себя хорошим человеком? - Спрашивает он после паузы.  
Харт не сдерживает короткого смешка.  
\- Нет, Эггси. Есть самоуверенность, а есть глупость. И я самоуверен, но не глуп.  
Эггси чуть улыбается и кивает, а потом, потерев живот, поворачивается к Гарри и объявляет:  
-Я голодный. Может, закажем пиццу?  
Настолько виртуозной перемены темы Харт не ожидал, но он вовсе не против. Пицца так пицца.  
Эггси уезжает от Гарри в воскресенье, оправдываясь, что у него прорва работы, и ненавидя самого себя за то, что вообще оправдывается. Он не должен ничего объяснять этому человеку. Их ничего не связывает, даже несмотря на то, что Харт всю неделю ухаживал за ним. Он делал это по своей прихоти.  
Гарри воспринимает желание Эггси… спокойно, с вежливой нейтральностью, которая выводит Эггси из себя ещё больше, хотя, казалось, больше уже некуда. Он повторяет ему все указания врача, который заходил к ним вечером накануне, чтобы по просьбе Гарри проверить, как проходит выздоровление Эггси. Райли был приветлив и ласков и велел Эггси хорошо питаться и теплее одеваться.  
\- Как вам удаётся лечить этого человека? - Не выдержав, интересуется Эггси в процессе осмотра, задрав кофту, пока Райли прикладывает к его груди головку стетоскопа.  
\- Я терпелив, убедителен и в своё время… оказал ему услугу. Гарри сложный человек, он всегда помнит зло. Но и добро никогда не забывает, - отвечает Райли после недолгого молчания, странно посмотрев на Эггси.  
\- Вы вынимали из него пулю? - Предполагает Анвин.  
Мужчина хмыкает и легонько хлопает его по плечу, веля повернуться спиной — и Эггси послушно поворачивается.  
\- Да. Этот… человек не стал звонить в скорую и пришел ко мне домой. Серая кожа, весь в собственной крови.  
\- Придурок, - фыркает Анвин.  
Райли издаёт короткий смешок.  
\- Не хочу обижать вас, Гэри, но в плане отношения к собственному здоровью вы очень похожи.  
Эггси открывает было рот, чтобы заспорить, но понимает, что Райли чертовски прав.  
Оказывается, у Эггси и Гарри есть кое-что общее. Удивительно.  
Но не то, чтобы теперь это было важно.  
Гарри не отпускает его просто так. Он суёт ему сумку — в ней лекарства, зонт, и тот самый большущий мягкий серый шарф, который Гарри давал ему зимой и который Эггси ему вернул.  
\- Позвони, если почувствуешь себя хуже, - велит Харт  
\- Не почувствую.  
\- Эггси.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Я позвоню, - закатывает глаза Анвин, но одёргивает себя. Не стоит превращаться в неблагодарную задницу, даже если он обижен. - Правда, Гарри, - продолжает он, стараясь звучать искренне. - Спасибо, что присмотрел за мной.  
\- Был рад, мой мальчик, - чуть улыбнувшись, кивает Гарри, скользнув лёгким прикосновением по волосам Анвина.  
Эггси хочется сделать шаг навстречу, уткнуться этому человеку в плечо и остаться здесь. Но ещё ему хочется как следует ему врезать. И это абсолютно равнозначные желания, поэтому он делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы сохранить невозмутимость, и распрощаться с Гарри с совершенно повседневным видом.  
Когда он оказывается один на один с собой в квартире, из которой Харт практически выкрал его неделю назад, то первым делом сердито пинает собственную обувь, только-только разувшись. Кеды разлетаются в разные стороны прихожей, а Эггси отвлеченно думает о том, что он ведёт себя совсем как его пятилетний сын. Тот тоже пинается, когда злится и не знает, как выразить это вербально. Не то, чтобы Эггси сейчас заботила незрелость его поведения. Он поступает ещё более незрело, со зловредным наслаждением выкуривая три самокрутки одну за одной и чувствуя, как дерёт больное горло, табачный дым для которого — явно не лучшее лекарство.   
Да, Анвин не добьётся ничего, делая самому себе хуже, но ему просто хочется это сделать. Как если бы Гарри было не всё равно. Но ему определённо всё равно, хотя он зачем-то и делает вид, будто бы нет. Но тот факт, что он трахался с кем-то, доказывает, что все эти хлопоты над Эггси для Гарри тоже просто развлечение. Эггси чертовски зол на него за это. И он зол на себя по прямо противоположной причине — потому что ему не всё равно, когда должно быть плевать. Он же полностью осознавал, что это несерьёзно. В какой момент он перестал концентрироваться на этой мысли и позволил случится… всему этому?   
Хорошие новости в том, что у Эггси есть две недели на то, чтобы закончить работу, которую планировалось завершить за три недели — и это значит, у него есть, чем занять руки и голову. Он выполняет указания врача, пьёт лекарства, полоскает горло, тепло одевается, и иногда ест не один, а целых два раза в день. Гарри звонит ему один раз на исходе первой недели — Эггси, сидящий над переводом документов по сделке, тянется к телефону, не отрываясь от печати на клавиатуре, и отвечает, полагая, что это по работе — и едва не роняет телефон, когда слышит голос Гарри.  
\- Добрый день, Эггси.  
\- Гарри?.. Привет, Гарри, - достаточно быстро справившись с удивлением, отвечает Анвин. Но, видимо, всё равно звучит как-то не так — потому что слышит короткий смешок на том конце и сердито хмурится.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Интересуется Харт, заставляя помесь обиды, тоски и благодарности вновь всколыхнуться внутри Анвина. Черт подери, он ненавидит то, что этот человек делает с ним. - Эггси?  
\- Да? Да, я здесь, прости. Заканчивал предложение, - объясняет он. Врёт и не врёт — он действительно дописывал предложение, но мысли его были заняты проклятиями в сторону Гарри и себя самого.  
\- Работаешь?  
\- Работаю. Расплачиваюсь за неделю больничного.  
\- Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
\- Всё хорошо, Гарри. Наверное, можно сказать, что я здоров.  
\- Хорошо. Ты располагаешь хоть каким-то количеством свободного времени?  
Эггси прекрасно понимает, к чему ведёт Гарри. Тем сложнее отказываться ещё до того, как предложение прозвучало.  
\- Боюсь, что я в работе по самую макушку вплоть до отъезда.  
\- Понимаю, - спокойно отвечает Харт. - Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
\- М-м… - несколько недоуменно мычит Эггси. Всё, что ему нужно сейчас — звонкая оплеуха, честное слово. - Нет, Гарри. Всё хорошо, правда. Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, Эггси. До встречи.  
\- Пока, Гарри.  
Эггси опускает руку с телефоном и некоторое время просто невидяще смотрит перед собой. Потом раздраженно фыркает и продолжает перевод.  
Когда он возвращается в Марокко, вымотанный болезнью, двумя неделями работы почти без выходных, недоеданием и необходимостью постоянно контролировать свои мысли, чтобы не давать им уходить в сторону тем, касающихся Харта, слишком часто, то оказывается неприятно удивлен одним открытием. Будто до этого он чувствовал себя недостаточно паршиво.   
Оказывается, что сосуществовать с собственным решением о том, что со всеми отношениями, кроме рабочих, у них с Хартом покончено, гораздо сложнее, чем тихо ждать, когда же Гарри в следующий раз позвонит ему и предложит встретится, и гадать, будет ли эта встреча рабочей, или всё же нет, как он делал долгое время до этого. Собственное, вроде бы мудрое, зрелое, взрослое решение иногда душит его безнадёгой практически буквально, и самое мерзкое во всём этом — он не может от него отказаться. Он не должен от него отказываться. Потому что так будет правильно и так будет лучше. Для всех. Так что Эггси пытается, действительно пытается пережить это без лишней драмы. И на фоне всей этой горечи, обиды и смятения, что царят глубоко внутри него, он в очередной раз испытывает счастье и благодарность за то, что у него есть здесь, в Африке.   
У него есть семья, которая занимает большую часть его мыслей, оставляя мыслям о Гарри крошечный тёмный угол внутри сознания. У него есть дети, которые занимают большую часть его свободного времени, которые растут у него на глазах, в некотором похожие на них с Тамилой, но в большинстве вещей — совершенно уникальные, и абсолютно удивительные. Он не знает любви сильнее. От любит их до боли, отчаянно, так, что иногда душно — но он не променял бы это чувство ни на что. Иногда это выматывает, круче всех тихих страданий по Гарри, круче всех прошлых скитаний в поисках своего места, круче утихшей уже скорби по Джиму — но потом Габриэль ночью забирается к нему в постель, потому что снова не может уснуть один, Муни с утра будет их хохотом и ритуальным танцем на постели, он ловит её за ногу, опрокидывает на себя, обнимает их — сонного Габриэля и вертящуюся в его хватке Муни — и вся его усталость испаряется без следа, в мгновение ока.  
Они — основа его стабильности, его ответственность и его продолжение. И когда Тамила сообщает ему, что думает о том, чтобы переехать в Лион к началу следующего учебного года — он испытывает почти что животный ужас — первая мысль, что появляется у него — о том, что она заберёт с собой детей. Он едва подавляет первый порыв просто рявкнуть на неё, он даже набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха — но тормозит себя, выдыхает, в потом делает ещё пару глубоких вдохов и выдохов, и, наконец справившись с собой, спрашивает прямо и без обиняков:  
\- Дети останутся со мной?   
Это отвратительно-эгоистично, но это — единственное, что заботит его сейчас.  
Она улыбается ему — тепло и немного грустно. Тамила знает его немножечко лучше его самого. Она знает, что последнее время в его жизни, голове и душе творится бардак, в то время как больше всего на свете он жаждет спокойствия, стабильности и порядка. Она знает, что он любит их детей и что нуждается в них так же, как они в нём. И больше, чем она сейчас нуждается в них. Это не значит, что она любит их меньше и что принятое решение было принято легко. Это значит всего лишь то, что он — совершенно потрясающий отец. И что, будучи двадцатилетней, она в нём не ошиблась.  
\- Да, - кивает она, протягивая руку и проводя ладонью по волосам Эггси — ласковый, мягкий, привычный жест. Анвин вздыхает с облегчением, но выражение его лица становится только более озабоченным.  
\- Габриэль только привык к тому, как все стало.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Тамила. - До августа ещё много времени. Всё будет хорошо.  
\- Рано или поздно, - мрачно хмыкает Эггси. - Прости, - почти тут же извиняется он. - На самом деле, это правильное решение.  
И они говорят. Говорят, говорят и говорят. И это действительно так — это правильное решение. Тамила будет жить с родителями Адель и помогать им — потому что они в том возрасте, когда им не помещает присмотр кого-то помоложе, будет спокойно учится, имея возможность ходить на пары, начнёт практику, которую предлагает университет - что и было основной целью переезда. Но всё это не делает жизнь Анвина проще, потому что — опять и снова, это чертовы перемены в его едва-едва устаканившемся мирке. И ему даже не с кем поговорить об этом.  
Спустя несколько дней ему звонит Гарри — сердце Эггси уходит в пятки, когда он видит высветившийся на экране телефона номер и он ненавидит это. Но ему удаётся ответить ровно и спокойно, и в их разговоре ни капли личного — Гарри говорит, что Анвин нужен ему на паре встреч в Танжере, Эггси спокойно отвечает, что он может на него рассчитывать — и это всё. Спустя ещё несколько дней он снова оказывается лицом к лицу с Гарри — он намеренно пришел к самому началу встречи, чтобы не оказаться с Хартом один на один. Он входит, здоровается со всеми и садится рядом с Гарри, отмечая, что тот без очков — значит, ему наконец сделали операцию. Гарри, как и всегда, выглядит хорошо. Гарри выглядит отлично. А вот Анвин — худ, взъерошен, бледен и рассеян. И ему плевать. И на то, как потрясающе хорош Харт, и на то, как ужасающе не соответствует ему он — он ведь и не должен ему соответствовать, с чего бы? Он старательно делает вид, что не замечает намеренно выразительных взглядов Харта — он просто переводит, спокойно и ровно, поворачиваясь к Гарри, но смотря не ему в лицо, а куда-то поверх его головы.   
Два дня назад ему позвонил Вернер — тот тип из нефтедобывающей компании, знакомый Гарри, с которым они успешно склоняли к сотрудничеству упрямых и несговорчивых эмиратских бизнесменов — и предложил Эггси постоянную работу в его компании с переездом в Лондон. И Анвин не отказался — хотя ещё пару недель назад он бы вежливо отклонил предложение не раздумывая. Но он его не отклонил, а ответил, что над таким ему предстоит хорошенько подумать.  
И сейчас мысли Эггси витали где-то рядом с этой темой. Переводил он практически на автомате. Он был настолько далек от внешнего мира, что пропустил как момент, когда они с Гарри остались наедине.   
\- Эггси, - слышит он голос Гарри — и возвращается в окружающую действительность, взглянув на Гарри удивленно, и, может быть совсем чуть-чуть затравлено. Гарри назвал его не по имени, а это значит, он собирается говорит не о работе. Анвин понимает это — и ему хочется встать и молча выйти из комнаты вслед за остальными. И он бы сделал это. Если бы Гарри не смотрел на него так, будто ему действительно не плевать. - В чем дело? - Вопросительно приподняв брови, задаёт вопрос Харт, удостоверившись, что заполучил безраздельное внимание Анвина.  
\- Всё в порядке.  
\- Эггси, ты работаешь на автомате, как робот. С тобой не всё в порядке.  
«Как будто бы тебе есть до этого дело», - хочет огрызнуться Анвин.  
«Отвали», - хочет сказать он.  
«Ищи себе другое развлечение», - хочет прошипеть.  
Но ему совершенно не с кем поговорить о том, что его тревожит. И он знает, что Харт его выслушает, и не просто выслушает — но ещё и скажет, что он об этом всём думает, если Эггси попросит. А ему бы пригодилось мнение Харта — прагматичное и основанное на холодной логике.   
\- Ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения. Это мои проблемы. Тебе не за чем в них вникать, - Анвин вздыхает, отводя взгляд.  
\- Ради бога, Анвин, - заказывает глаза Гарри, - у нас есть пара часов между встречами и сейчас мы выйдем отсюда на воздух, ты расскажешь мне всё и больше не будешь вести себя как чертов лунатик, - Гарри поднимается со стула, - пойдём, - командует он.  
И Эггси подчиняется. Потому что подчиняться Харту — всё так же легко и приятно.  
После того, как они выходят на улицу, они просто молча идут вперёд минут пятнадцать — Эггси, сунув руки в карманы, смотрит под ноги, Гарри — поглядывает по сторонам и на Эггси.  
А потом Эггси открывает рот — и уже не может остановится.  
-...и я не знаю, какого черта мне делать — я не знаю, как отнесутся к моему решению о переезде остальные, потому что я собираюсь увезти детей, я не знаю, как отнесутся сами дети, я уже не говорю о финансовой стороне вопроса — потому что сколько стоит недвижимость в Лондоне, я, к сожалению, знаю. Но ещё я знаю, какие в Лондоне школы, и что я никогда не смогу дать детям ничего подобного, оставшись здесь. А Габриэлю пора идти в школу, и я не могу пристроить его туда же, куда и Муни, не в этом году — и я не знаю, как он будет справляться в обычной школе, потому что понимаю, что он будет изгоем. Я тоже был белой вороной, но у меня были старшие братья, которые могли настучать по голове любому, кто скажет мне хоть слово — а у него этого нет. И Муни — я вижу, что ей тесно здесь, и это… общество, оно не для неё. Совсем. И это всё убивает меня. Я разлучу их с матерью, с бабушкой и дедушкой, которых они обожают, поступлю почти так же, как поступили со мной — или я оставлю всё как есть, и не дам им шанса стать теми, кем они хотят, потому что здесь… у них не так много возможностей, - Анвин вздыхает и трёт лицо ладонями. - Сомневаюсь, что мне стоило вообще тебе это рассказывать.  
\- Что насчет тебя? - игнорируя последнюю реплику Эггси, спрашивает Гарри.  
\- Насчет меня?  
\- Ты любишь эту страну. Любишь то, чем занимаешься. Здесь живут люди, которые важны для тебя.  
Эггси пожимает плечами, немного обескураженный тем, что сам он не подумал про себя, зато это за него сделал Гарри.   
\- Я справлюсь. Я всегда справлялся. Я знаю, кто я такой и откуда, знаю, что здесь меня всегда будут ждать — и сейчас мне этого достаточно. Теперь мне этого достаточно.  
Анвин сам немного удивлен произнесенным. И, сказав это, он неожиданно, впервые за несколько дней, испытывает облегчение. Он, в общем-то, счастливый человек — у него есть люди, которые всегда будут рады ему здесь, в Марокко. Но и в Лондоне у него есть те, кто всегда ему рад. Что бы он не решил, он не будет один.  
Но люди — жадные создания. Им никогда не бывает достаточно. И Эггси — тоже человек. И он был бы не против, если бы в Лондоне его ждал ещё и Гарри.  
\- Тогда стоит попробовать, - пожимает плечами этот самый Гарри, которому как будто бы действительно не всё равно. - Это не сделает твою жизнь хуже, но может сделать жизнь твоих детей лучше. Наверное, так и должны размышлять хорошие родители.  
\- Ты думаешь, я хороший родитель? - Хмыкает Анвин.  
\- Эггси. Ты замечательный отец.  
Анвин натурально смотрит на Харта с открытым ртом, не зная, что сказать. Гарри улыбается ему — просто и тепло. Эггси ненавидит и обожает это одновременно, но одёргивает себя и отводит взгляд. Не стоит. Не стоит втягивать себя ещё и в это.  
Гарри почти что говорит что-то ещё, но замолкает.  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе стоит покупать жильё? Аренда куда более доступный вариант, - после непродолжительного молчания, интересуется он.  
\- О да. Это единственное, в чем я абсолютно уверен.  
\- Почему?  
\- Считай это пунктиком. Я должен знать, что у меня есть дом.  
Гарри кивает.  
\- Хорошо. Если решишься — у меня есть человек, который работает с недвижимостью для сотрудников компании. Она наверняка найдёт для тебя что-нибудь подходящее.  
\- Это эксплуатация ресурсов компании в своих целях, - стараясь не улыбаться слишком уж широко, бурчит Эггси.  
Гарри бросает на него свой что-за-глупости взгляд.  
\- Во-первых, ты работаешь на меня и на эту компанию. Во-вторых — это компания на большую часть моя, чем чья-либо ещё. Могу использовать её ресурсы как захочу.  
Эггси смеётся. Старый добрый Гарри.  
Он хотел бы не чувствовать тепла к этому невозможному человеку. И в то же время он рад, что чувствует его снова. Весь этот набор совершенно полярных чувств и эмоций рискует когда-нибудь свести его с ума — но узел в его груди немного ослабляется и он снова может дышать. И сейчас — это главное.  
По окончанию второй встречи Эггси задерживается, чтобы пробежаться взглядом по документам, на которых Харту надо оставить свою подпись. Они уже несколько месяцев как решили отказаться от письменного перевода всей небольшой по объему документации — в целях экономии времени. Анвин просто озвучивал пункты, в которых был не уверен. Гарри просто ему верил. Доверие Гарри было неизменно приятным.  
\- Всё в порядке, - кивает Анвин, протягивая листы Харту.  
\- Спасибо, Гэри, - кивает Харт.  
Эггси улыбается, и встаёт со стула, потягиваясь.  
\- Могу идти?  
\- Можешь остаться, - пожимает плечами Харт, уже оставивший пару широких росчерков на бумагах и теперь смотрящий на Анвина этим своим прямым серьёзным взглядом, с запрятанными глубоко внутри искрами игривости.  
Чертов Гарри Харт.  
\- Не могу, - взяв себя в руки, выдыхает Эггси, улыбаясь немного виновато.  
Харт кивает.  
\- Спасибо, Гарри, - задержавшись у выхода, благодарит Эггси. Он знает, что ему не надо ничего пояснять — тот поймёт его и так.  
Гарри ничего не отвечает — просто ловит взгляд Анвина и кивает с едва заметной улыбкой. Эггси, замешкавшись на пороге кабинета, пойманный в ловушку как будто бы не совсем холодного, не совсем равнодушного взгляда, заставляет себя опомниться — и капитулирует.  
Трусость это или здравый смысл? Правильно Эггси поступал или нет? Он не знал.   
Он отвлекает себя работой, заботами о детях, попытками принять решение по поводу переезда — но вскоре понимает, что не сможет принять какое бы то ни было решение в одиночку — и идёт к Адель. И оказывается совершенно шокирован, когда она, выслушав его, признаётся:  
\- Я хотела тебе предложить, но всё пыталась подобрать слова — чтобы ты не решил, что я пытаюсь тебя прогнать.  
\- Я бы так не решил, - нахмурившись, спорит Анвин.  
Адель, мягко улыбнувшись, гладит его по волосам.  
\- Решил бы. Ты стал склонен к поспешным и неверным выводам в последнее время.  
\- М-да?  
\- Тебя что-то тревожит.  
О да. Его что-то тревожит. Анвин морщится и просит:  
\- Давай будем считать, что мысли о переезде — всё, что меня тревожит?  
\- Как скажешь, - легко соглашается Адель.  
Они разговаривают — и Эггси становится легче. Потому что если у него есть поддержка Адель, у него есть согласие остальных — в их семье всегда царил хорошо замаскированный матриархат. К концу разговора, стоя на кухне и помогая Адель с ужином, он всё же заговаривает о том, что на самом деле тревожит его куда больше любого переезда.  
\- Что положено делать с безответной любовью к плохому парню, с которым точно не стоит связываться?  
Глупый вопрос. Особенно для человека его возраста. Но он никогда не попадал в ситуации с безответной любовью, в которые большее количество людей начинают попадать с подросткового возраста и поэтому к концу третьего десятка уже смыслят в этом кое-что. А он ничего в этом не смыслил.  
Адель, нарезающая овощи для тажина, прерывается, откладывает нож и смотрит на сына, который полностью сосредоточен на разделке мяса — будто и не задавал никакого вопроса.  
\- Бороться. Или с ней, или за неё, - коротко отвечает она, улыбнувшись.  
\- А если я не хочу?  
\- Рано или поздно придётся.  
Эггси хмурится пуще прежнего.  
\- Габи.  
\- М?  
\- Это тот, о ком я думаю?  
\- А о ком ты думаешь?  
\- О том человеке, который брал твою дочь с вами на корабль и объяснял твоему сыну, как решать примеры с несколькими действиями.  
Анвин приземляет лезвие ножа на мясо куда резче, чем оно того заслуживало.   
\- Да, - говорит он, позволяя подошедшей к нему Адель забрать нож у себя из рук и отложить его в сторону. - Он выводит меня из себя, - жалуется Эггси со вздохом. - Очевидно, что отношения — это последнее, что ему нужно, но он, какого-то черта, проявлял ко мне внимание, более того — проявлял заботу, и вообще делал вид, что ему не плевать, хотя на самом деле — ему плевать.  
\- Иногда, мой милый, внутри самых тёмных людей находится свет, который оказывается способен пробудить всего-навсего один простой человек. Ты хорошо знаешь Амира. Ты знаешь его характер, потому что этот человек тебя воспитывал — и воспитывает до сих пор. Ты никогда не думал, как вообще этот угрюмый тип может кого-то любить?  
\- Я думаю об этом постоянно, - посмеивается Эггси. - Но я знаю, что он любит нас.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Ну… Он когда-то принял меня, просто потому, что любил тебя. И он любит нас всех. Он редко говорит что-то такое словами, но он совершает много поступков, которые это доказывают.   
\- Правильно. Обдумай эту мысль хорошенько и примени её к своему… «плохому парню». На сколько он тебя старше, это парень?  
Эггси фыркает.  
\- Всего-то на пятнадцать лет.  
\- Тогда подумай ещё и о том, что совсем скоро он станет старым и некрасивым.  
И Анвин, не выдержав, взрывается смехом — потому что, ну черт возьми, как можно быть такой потрясающей.  
\- Я подумаю об этом в самую первую очередь, - чуть-чуть успокоившись и вытирая выступившие от смеха слёзы, обещает Анвин. - Спасибо, мам.  
\- Я рада, что ты можешь доверить мне это, - мягко улыбается ему Адель.  
\- Я рад этому ещё больше, - улыбается он ей в ответ.  
Что ж. Он успокоится и будет ждать поступка. И если он дождётся — то тогда он будет бороться за любовь к этому невыносимому типу. А если нет — то будет бороться с ней.  
Конечно, это решение только звучит так просто. Анвин не был из тех, кому легко давались вещи вроде ожидания. Потому что бездеятельное ожидание — это всегда борьба с собственными страхами и сомнениями. И за следующие месяцы Эггси не раз возвращается к мысли о том, правильное ли решение он принял, справедливо ли оно, мудро — или больше трусливо. Но все сомнения не заставляют его передумать — он, всё же, довольно упрям. Он не звонит Харту с просьбой о помощи в поиске жилья, которую он предлагал — вместо этого он пишет ему на электронную почту, и уже на следующей день общается с одной из его сотрудниц, неуверенно озвучивая критерии, которым должно соответствовать его новое жилище. Он погружается в эти хлопоты с головой — наверное, во многом потому, что вся эта суета вокруг переезда повергает его в ещё больший ужас, чем все мысли о Харте, и на мысли о последнем у него не остаётся сил.   
А в Лондоне Гарри, мысли о котором Анвин так упорно пытается вытеснить из своей головы другими, куда более важными заботами, проигрывает почти такое же сражение — он тоже пытается перестать то и дело вспоминать о мальчишке — и раз за разом проваливается в этих попытках. И это начинает злить.  
Он не понимает причины, по которой Анвин так резко сначала обозначил границы, а потом и вовсе практически исчез. Это раздражает, хотя бы просто потому что Харт никогда не попадал в ситуации, когда было очевидно, что его намеренно игнорируют. Он постоянно делал это с другими, но никогда не испытывал на себе. Оказывается, это чертовски неприятно. У него было предположение, что дело в том, что Анвин понял, как Гарри провел один из вечеров во время пребывания мальчишки у него во время болезни — а именно тот, в который он отлично потрахался с тем типом со слуховым аппаратом — но и что с того? Они не состояли в отношениях и оба были вольны делать всё, что только заблагорассудится. У Анвина не было причин воспринимать это плохо. У Гарри не было причин отказывать себе в том, что ему было нужно. Конец. Но на деле всё, видимо, оказалось не так.   
И Харту должно быть плевать на то, к чему это привело — его и мальчишку не связывает ничего, кроме нескольких хороших оргазмов, и пары недель проживания бок о бок друг с другом. Комфортного проживания, стоит заметить. Факт был довольно феноменален, потому что Микель был единственным человеком, вместе с которым Гарри жил на постоянной основе. Даже в его последующих серьёзных отношениях он проводил с партнёрами не больше трёх дней подряд. И то, что он дважды позволял Анвину оставаться у себя на неделю и больше, не испытывая при этом никакого дискомфорта, было максимально странно. Гарри не мог найти этому объяснения. И этому, и тому, почему ему вовсе не плевать.  
Он всегда знал причины своего поведения и поведения других людей. Сейчас он оказался в ситуации, когда он не понимал ни своего поведения, ни поведения Анвина, а при попытках разобраться он запутывался только ещё больше. Итак, мальчишка испарился, и у Гарри должно было стать на одну проблему меньше — но становится на одну проблему больше.   
Он ненавязчиво следит за процессом поиска жилья для Анвина — его просьба держать его в курсе воспринимается спокойно — иногда тот факт, что всем сотрудникам известно, что ты помешан на контроле, чрезвычайно удобен. И он знает, в какой момент Анвин наконец покупает дом. И обнаруживает, что начинает ожидать скорого звонка от Эггси — как тот скажет, что по горло был занят работой и переездом, снова посетует на отсутствие стабильности в своей жизни и в обычной своей манере поинтересуется, не располагает ли Харт некоторым количеством свободного времени, что из его уст Гарри будет трактовать как предложение встретится для вполне определённых целей. И тогда Гарри согласится, стараясь звучать почти равнодушно и чувствовать так же.   
Но звонка не поступает. Вместо этого он сталкивается с Анвином в холле собственного офиса.  
Он входит и видит его практически сразу — спустя несколько шагов. Тот просматривает какие-то документы вместе с сотрудницей, которую Гарри ненавязчиво донимал вопросами о продвижении поиска недвижимости для Анвина в течении этих пары месяцев. Рядом с ним, уткнувшись в книгу, стоит Габриэль.   
\- Добрый день, мистер Харт, - приветствует его девушка на рецепшене.  
\- Утро, мисс. Ещё только полдень, - максимально-добродушно отзывается Гарри, взглянув на девушку, и, когда он переводит взгляд обратно на группу из троих человек — из них только девушка смотрит на него. И Гарри может поклясться, что Анвин совершенно точно слышал его голос. Что ж. Теперь он действительно зол.  
\- Мисс Купер, - кивает он девушке, каким-то чертовым чудом вспомнив её фамилию.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Харт, - улыбается она ему.  
Теперь Анвину всё же приходится поднять взгляд, потому что не сделать этого было бы чрезвычайно невежливо для него. И Харт это знает.  
\- Гэри, - кивает Харт ему с самым нейтральным выражением лица.  
\- Привет, Гарри, - немного рассеянно отвечает Анвин, и легонько хлопает сына по макушке. Тот отрывается наконец от чтения и смотрит вверх, сканируя Харта внимательным взглядом почти что черных глаз. Внешность у сына Эггси как была, так и осталась какой-то совершенно потусторонней.  
\- Здравствуйте, - наконец выговаривает ребёнок по-английски.  
Харт обнаруживает, что посылает небольшую улыбку Габриэлю практически помимо своей воли.  
\- Здравствуй, Габриэль. Работаешь над своим английским?  
\- Приходится. Папа больше не покупает мне интересных книг на арабском.  
\- Потому что эти книги не переводят на арабский, Габи, - говорит Анвин. - Не клевещи на отца.  
\- Клеве… что?  
\- Твой отец просит тебя не обвинять его в том, чего он не делал, - поясняет Гарри.  
\- Хм. Я подумаю.  
Габриэль возвращается к своей книге. Харт возвращается взглядом к взрослым, не пропустив удивлённого взгляда, который бросает на него молодая мисс Купер, которая, очевидно, подозревала, что Харт скорее ест детей на завтрак, обед и ужин, чем умеет разговаривать с ними.   
Харт и сам несколько удивлён своими новыми способностями, но он-то способен сделать вид, что всё в порядке. И что он не замечает этого короткого момента, на которое выражение лица Эггси смягчается, прежде чем снова превратится в нейтральную маску — почти такую же идеальную, как и у Харта.  
\- Какие-то проблемы?  
\- Нет, всё в порядке. Пара последних документов, - отвечает девушка.  
\- Замечательно. Что ж, хорошего дня мисс Купер, Гэри, Габриэль.  
Харт удаляется с окончательным знанием того, что мистер Анвин действительно серьёзно настроен на то, чтобы его игнорировать. И с совершенным непониманием того, почему это ощущается практически как прямое оскорбление.  
Харт думает, что это пройдёт. Что хороший случайный секс поставит всё на места. И секс действительно помогает, но не до конца, потому что Харт всё ещё хочет получить Анвина в свою постель. И, что ещё более странно — он продолжает думать о нём и в отвлеченном от секса контексте — просто о том, как тот справляется и нет ли у него проблем. Ему должно быть плевать на мальчишку, он не должен и думать о нём — после двух отказов и одной очевидной демонстрации откровенного равнодушия он вообще должен скомкать и выкинуть его образ из своего мира, насколько бы интересным ему не казалось его непонятное прошлое, его личность и насколько бы волшебным не был секс.  
Но он не может. И эта проблема оказывается не из тех, что решаются сами собой и это доводит его до крайности. Он обращается за советом.  
В его жизни есть только один человек, к которому он может обратится за советом, и, более того, потом последовать ему — даже если совет ему вовсе не нравится.   
\- Привет, Лиз, - на часах два часа ночи, но Элизабет ещё более жуткая полуночница, чем он сам, поэтому о том, что его звонок может её разбудить, он не переживает.  
\- В чем дело, Гарри?  
\- Я не могу позвонить тебе просто так? - Хмыкает Харт.  
\- Ты не звонишь мне по ночам просто так. Ты вообще не звонишь мне просто так, я всегда тебе звоню. Если ты звонишь мне — значит, тебе что-то от меня надо.  
\- Ненавижу то, как хорошо ты меня знаешь.  
\- Я признаю и принимаю твой паршивый характер, только и всего.  
Харт вздыхает, улыбается и говорит тоном таким мягким, на какой он только способен:  
\- Я благодарен тебе за это, ты же знаешь?  
\- Конечно, идиот. Иначе бы я тебя не терпела, - фыркает Элизабет. Он слышит звук притворяющейся двери, щелчок зажигалки и глубокий вдох, прежде чем она заговаривает снова, уже без тени иронии, но с лёгким оттенком озабоченности в голосе. - Ну так вот. Что случилось?   
\- Мне нужен совет человека, который счастлив в отношениях.  
\- Окей, это я. Но зачем тебе совет человека, который счастлив в отношениях? - Она прерывается ненадолго, чтобы через пару секунд спросить с нескрываемым удивлением:  
\- Тебе нужен совет об отношениях?  
\- Я не знаю. Да и нет. Давай не будем навешивать ярлыки? Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты меня выслушала.  
\- Хорошо, ладно, никаких ярлыков. Я слушаю.  
Харт вздыхает и высказывает все мысли, которые крутятся в его голове вот уже несколько месяцев. Он слышал, что люди обычно чувствуют себя лучше, когда получают возможность выговорится. Но у него это работает наоборот — он всегда чувствует себя ещё более паршиво после этого — и Лиз знает это. Поэтому они всегда обсуждают его проблемы по телефону, а не при личной встрече. Потому что после подобных обсуждений Гарри предпочитает находится как можно дальше от социума в течении пары дней — пока не придёт в себя. Признание того, что ему требуется чья-то помощь — даже если это помощь Элизабет — всегда давалось ему нелегко.   
\- Это тот твой переводчик, у которого двое детей?  
\- Да.  
\- И ты с ним спал, несмотря на то, что вы работаете вместе?  
\- Да, - вздыхает Харт.  
\- Не похоже на тебя.  
\- Я в курсе, - ещё более тяжелый вздох.  
\- И это того стоило?  
\- О да. Иначе разговаривали бы мы о всём дерьме, в которое это вылилось, сейчас?  
\- Справедливо. И ты подпустил его к себе так близко, как не подпускал ту парочку своих пассий, с которым встречался больше года, даже ничего толком о нём не зная?  
\- Именно потому, что я ничего толком о нём не знаю. И ты преувеличиваешь. Не так уж близко.  
\- Харт, ты позволил ему жить в своей квартире. Ты спал с ним в одной постели. Просто спал. В общем. Я повторю ценный совет Бэйтса, потом что в отношении тебя он, видимо, не устареет никогда - вынь голову из задницы. Иди и поговори с ним. Может быть, он сможет терпеть тебя и у тебя появится шанс не сдохнуть в одиночестве.  
\- Это не отношения, Лиз, - вздыхает Харт. - У меня нет проблем с тем, чтобы сдохнуть в одиночестве.  
\- У меня есть с этим проблемы. И я хочу с ним познакомится. Мы собирались в клуб на следующих выходных, ты помнишь?  
\- У меня нет проблем с памятью.  
\- У тебя есть проблемы, чтобы встретится со старушкой Лиз, - ворчит Элизабет в ответ. Ворчание это оправдано — они не виделись уже почти полгода, потому что Харт и планирование встреч, не связанных с работой — это тема почти безнадежная. - В общем. Не смей снова откосить и возьми его с собой.  
\- Если он согласится говорить со мной и уже тем более куда-то идти.  
\- Ты что, не уверен в своих силах? - Не стараясь даже скрыть того, насколько это её веселит, уточняет Лиз.  
\- Я не уверен в том, как стоит вести… такие переговоры. Всё может обернуться не в мою пользу.  
\- В первую очередь тебе надо признать, что ты был не прав.  
\- Но я не был не прав.  
\- О, ты был не прав, Гарри Харт. Своим поведением ты заставил парня поверить в то, что тебе не всё равно — и, не зная, что у него в голове, даже не подумав о том, как он может отреагировать — пошел и просто сделал, как тебе хочется. Да, ты всегда так делаешь — но, аллилуйя, тебя впервые настигли последствия твоего скотского поведения.  
\- И что могло быть у него в голове? - Мрачно интересуется Харт.  
\- Ты ему нравишься, Гарри. И сильно — раз он нянчился с тобой, когда ты загремел в больницу в Марокко. У парня паршивый вкус.  
\- У него был любовник, о сторонних связях которого он всё знал. И он спокойно к этому относился.  
\- Гарри, то, кто у него там был, и то, что он воспринимал нормально когда-то ничего не значит сейчас. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что одна и та же ситуация с участием других людей в другое время — это уже другая ситуация. Иногда ты просто невероятно хорош в самообмане.   
\- Может быть ты права, - соглашается Харт, и бросает взгляд в окно, чтобы обнаружить, что на улице начало светать.  
\- О, я права. Жду вас на следующих выходных в нашем обычном месте в обычное время. Один можешь не приходить.  
\- Вот так вот?  
\- Вот так вот. А теперь я собираюсь пойти спать, потому как на зло тебе приспичило позвонить мне с важным разговором накануне дня, когда мне нужно вставать в восемь утра.  
\- Мне не стыдно.  
\- Кто бы сомневался.  
\- Спасибо, Лиззи.  
\- О, отвали. Не называй меня так, - она пытается звучать строго, но Харт слышит улыбку. Он называет её так совсем нечасто и знает, как она на это реагирует. Это просто не оставляет её шансов на суровость, особенно когда Харт звучит так искренне, как сейчас. - Вали в свою пустую постель.  
\- Передавай привет Роксане.  
\- Может быть с утра.  
Она отключается. Гарри поднимается с дивана в библиотеке и направляется в кабинет, понимая, что не стоит даже пытаться заснуть — попытка всё равно будет обречена на провал.  
Что ж. Ему нужно собраться с силами, впервые за долгое время заткнуть собственную гордость и поговорить с Анвином как взрослые люди, постаравшись максимально прояснить ситуацию. Гарри понимает, что для него самого, при учете того, что он давно привык вести себя как козёл (что было совершенно не зрело — да, он в курсе), это будет одним из самых сложных шагов за последние двадцать лет. Но ещё он понимает, что он действительно серьёзно настроен на то, чтобы сделать это.  
Почему-то ему казалось, что Гэри Анвин этого стоил.


	14. Бора

Первые несколько дней после разговора с Элизабет уходят у Гарри на то, чтобы решить, как он вообще должен устроить эту чертову встречу. В итоге он отметает идею о том, чтобы как взрослый человек взять и позвонить — потому что если Анвин не будет отвечать ему на звонки или, того хуже, прямо скажет, что не желает никакого разговора — Гарри будет зол. Он все равно достанет Анвина, но на хороший исход не будет никакой надежды. Поэтому он решает, что этап с телефонным звонком можно просто пропустить. Получить адрес, по которому расположен недавно купленный Анвином дом, не составляет труда — у него есть доступ к почти всей информации о сотрудниках, постоянных или временных. Он не знает, в Лондоне ли Анвин, но логика подсказывает, что это наиболее вероятно, да и проверить он это может только приехав к нему, поэтому много размышлять об этом в общем-то бесполезно. Правда, в итоге Гарри едет к Эггси именно в тот день, вечером которого они должны встречаться с Элизабет, тем самым не оставляя себе права на ошибку. Он просто гений планирования.   
Когда Гарри, доехавший на такси до места на три квартала до нужного ему адреса, подходит к дому Эггси, то видит его, стоящего на тротуаре рядом с домом спиной к Гарри, в компании девушки примерно его возраста и двух (не его) детей. Они, судя по всему, уже прощаются — Эггси обнимает девушку, потом садится на корточки перед детьми, судя по всему, говорит им что-то, ерошит волосы обоим и встаёт. Гарри останавливается в паре шагов за спиной Анвина как раз когда его гости исчезают за поворотом.  
\- Эггси.  
Анвин вздрагивает и разворачивается на пятках, представая перед Гарри во всём своём неряшливом великолепии — трикотажные спортивные штаны, едва держащиеся на бёдрах, белая майка, кое-где измазанная желтой и зелёной краской, платок, повязанный на лоб, но не слишком спасший волосы от попадания краски и на них. Очаровательно.  
Следующие полминуты Эггси молчит, прожигая Гарри взглядом — и это не потому, что он потерял дар речи, напротив — ему хочется многое сказать, но всё это будет звучать совсем невежливо и некрасиво. Может быть, Харт это и заслужил. Но он решил быть лучше Харта и не идти на поводу у своих эмоций и зловредного желания ужалить побольнее. Поэтому он проглатывает все ругательства, какими ему только хочется наградить Гарри, и кивает, стягивая платок с головы и ероша пятернёй волосы на затылке.  
\- Я не буду приглашать тебя зайти, - говорит наконец он, засовывая платок в карман и выуживая из другого кармана портсигар.  
\- Я справлюсь с этим, - уверяет его Гарри, и качает головой, когда Эггси протягивает ему раскрытый портсигар.  
Анвин пожимает плечами, закуривает и убирает портсигар обратно в карман, и, чуть склонив голову, задумчиво смотрит на Гарри. Больше всего он удивлен, что его сейчас не трясёт, как лист на ветру, потому что он вовсе не был готов к встрече с Хартом один на один. Он не пережил ни одну из эмоций, которые он испытывал к этому человеку и сейчас ему одинаково сильно хочется врезать ему и затащить его в постель. Ни одно из желаний не осуществимо — Эггси осознаёт, что Гарри, скорее всего, в разы сильнее его и с реакцией у него тоже всё в разы лучше, а чтобы затащить Гарри в постель, нужна, собственно, постель — а такой роскоши в доме Эггси пока что не было.   
\- Нам надо поговорить, - прерывает из молчаливое переглядывание Харт.  
\- Ладно, - пожимает плечами Эггси.  
Паршивец отлично разыгрывает равнодушие, но Гарри видит, как мелко подрагивают пальцы, которыми он зажимает самокрутку, выдыхая дым в сторону.  
\- О чем ты хочешь поговорить? Думаю, стоит начать с извинений, - не дождавшись ничего, кроме пристального взгляда от Гарри, продолжает Анвин.  
\- За что именно? - Интересуется Гарри.  
Эггси хмыкает. Он всё ещё не верит, что Гарри пришёл признавать свою вину или что-то вроде того, но этот его вопрос звучит многообещающе.  
\- Я не говорил тебе своего нового адреса.  
\- За то, что я воспользовался своим служебным положением, чтобы тебя найти? - Предполагает Харт.  
\- Да, Гарри. Не слишком вежливо. Возможно, я не хочу видеть тебя на пороге своего дома.  
\- Если бы ты сказал мне уйти, я бы не стал ни на чем настаивать.  
\- Дело не в этом, Гарри.  
\- Я понимаю, что мне надо извиниться за то, что я лезу в твою личную жизнь по собственной прихоти — но во мне нет ни капли раскаяния за это. Ты хочешь извинений, или чтобы я был с тобой честен?  
Анвин вздыхает, хмурится и замолкает, докуривая. Гарри, конечно же, его переигрывает — но никто и не полагал, что это будет легко. Это же чертов Гарри Харт  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты не был козлом, - докурив, заключает Эггси.  
\- Я пытаюсь.  
\- Лучше было сначала позвонить.  
\- Откровенно говоря, я опасался отказа, поэтому перестраховался.  
\- Слишком похоже на неуверенность в себе, - комментирует Эггси. - И поэтому совсем не похоже на тебя.  
\- Это, скорее, недостаток информации. Я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, Эггси, поэтому не могу быть уверен в том, как ты себя поведёшь.  
\- А что происходит?  
\- Я надеялся, что ты мне расскажешь.  
\- Может быть, я решил, что всё это просто мне не подходит?  
\- Если бы ты так решил, ты бы так мне и сказал, - качает головой Гарри. - Ты слишком хороший человек для того, чтобы исчезать без объяснений.  
\- Но я именно это и сделал.  
\- Потому что тебя беспокоит что-то, о чем ты не можешь мне сказать.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, Гарри Харт, - после небольшой паузы вздыхает Анвин, и снова лезет в карман за портсигаром, потому что ему нужно чем-то занять рот и руки.  
\- Уже что-то, - улыбается ему Гарри, и в следующую секунду отбирает у Анвина портсигар. - Ты только что курил.  
\- Тебе-то что? - Хмурится Эггси, но не пытается вернуть свою вещь обратно, потому что это будет выглядеть ребячеством, а он и так чувствует себя довольно глупо, так что он просто суёт руки в карманы и хмуро смотрит на Гарри.  
\- Почему-то мне не наплевать на состояние твоих лёгких и сердца, - слегка пожимает плечами Гарри и тоже убирает руки в карманы, отзеркаливая позу Эггси, но стоя перед ним, хмурым и ссутулившимся, с прямой спиной и лёгкой улыбкой, блуждающей на губах.  
\- Какое счастье, - фыркает Анвин.  
\- Эггси. Прекрати. Я здесь и я хочу с тобой поговорить. Так давай, черт возьми, поговорим как взрослые люди.  
Гарри раздражается, потому что ему нелегко. И то, что мальчишка выделывается, только усугубляет ситуацию. Да, возможно, он имеет на это право — но это никак не успокаивает Гарри.  
Анвин склоняет голову набок. Пару раз перекатывается с пятки на носок. Кусает нижнюю губу. И не сводит с Гарри внимательного взгляда, будто оценивая, насколько он взбешен и насколько искренен. На самом же деле он просто даёт себе время на то, чтобы подготовиться вслух сказать то, чего ждёт от него Гарри. И что он хотел сказать ему несколько месяцев — но произнести это оказывается именно так сложно, как он и ожидал. Но не то, чтобы у него был выбор. Потому что Гарри сделал свой шаг — и, в общем-то, поступил как взрослый человек. И теперь настала очередь Эггси.  
\- Ты спал с кем-то, пока я был у тебя. Когда я предлагал тебе секс, но ты сказал, что на этот раз я не способен удовлетворить твоих потребностей — и ты пошел и позаботился об их удовлетворении на следующий день. Я не думаю, что мне показалось, потому что твоё настроение тогда сменилось с паршивого до вполне сносного слишком явно.  
\- Тебе не показалось, - подтверждает Гарри. Не то, чтобы Анвин надеялся услышать другой ответ. - Проблема в этом?  
\- Проблема в том, что проблема в этом. Между нами не было ничего серьёзного, но я отреагировал на это своё подозрение так, будто между нами было что-то серьёзное. И даже хуже, - Эггси ухмыляется. Он отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть на Гарри — он не может заставить себя этого сделать, зная, что он собирается сказать дальше. Продолжая, он рассматривает свой новый дом, за который ему предстоит расплачиваться следующие лет двадцать.  
\- Никогда не ревновал Джима, хотя прекрасно знал, что он спит с другими. Я пытался понять, в чем разница - и, кажется, понял.   
\- В чем же? - Интересуется Харт, потому что Эггси замолкает.  
\- Я всегда знал, что Джим мой, - пожимает плечами Анвин. В его голове объяснение звучало несколько более развёрнуто, но это всё, что он оказывается способен произнести вслух — но этого достаточно и для того, чтобы всё объяснить и для того, чтобы повергнуть Эггси в тихий ужас.  
\- Эггси. Ты в состоянии на меня посмотреть?  
Анвин отрицательно мотает головой. И в следующую секунду оказывается притянут за руку в объятия Харта. Он рвано выдыхает, скользит ладонями по бокам Гарри на его спину, комкает в пальцах мягкую ткань рубашки и упирается лбом в его плечо. Быть так близко, в тёплых, безопасных, желанных объятиях, рядом со знакомым запахом, по которому он скучал не меньше, чем по самим прикосновениям, так хорошо, что ему плевать на то, что он даже предложить не может, что это всё значит.  
\- Наверное, это не та сцена, которая произведёт правильно впечатление на соседей, - после небольшой паузы хмыкает Анвин.  
\- Ты сам отказался пускать меня в дом, - беззлобно ворчит Гарри.  
\- Там разруха. И, возможно, я прямо сейчас пачкаю твою рубашку краской.  
\- Я это переживу, - уверяет Гарри и наклоняет голову, чтобы губами коснуться виска Анвина, со смирением обреченного признавая, что он скучал по мальчишке и что он испытывает по отношению к нему уже не только любопытство, азарт или вожделение, но ещё и набор простых человеческих положительных эмоций, какие он редко испытывал к людям, появлявшимся в его жизни за последние двадцать лет. И Гарри знает, как и почему это произошло — у него, как и у Эггси, было время подумать. Он пытался разгадать мальчишку — но в поисках ответов двинулся не в том направлении. Эггси был необычен, но не из-за своей сложности — а из-за своей простоты. Он был честен в своих словах, твердо убеждён в том, кем он является и где его место в жизни, не особенно переживал о том, что думают о нём другие, и искренне заботился о тех, кто ему важен, обращаясь к остальному миру с нейтральным дружелюбием, не отвергая его, но и не подпуская ближе границы, самим собой установленной. В нём не было лукавства, честолюбия, лицемерия, желания казаться лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, снобизма — в нём не было ничего, за что Гарри так не нравились люди. И именно поэтому Гэри Анвин нравился Гарри.  
А ещё, похоже, Эггси прощал тем немногим, кто ему важен, всё. И каким-то образом он, Гарри — с его отвращением к миру и паршивым характером — умудрился попасть ряды этих самых важных для мальчишки людей. И это, казалось бы, хорошая заявка на счастливый конец — но это Гэри Анвин очаровательно прост и свободен от большинства пороков человечества. Гарри же, в свою очередь, набит ими под завязку.  
Гарри гладит Эггси по спине и говорит:  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что тебе будет сложно со мной?  
\- У меня много опыта, - хмыкает Эггси.  
\- Я хуже любого твоего опыта. И ты никогда не сможешь почувствовать, будто бы я… «твой». Для этого я слишком свой.   
\- Главное, чтобы ты не был чей-то ещё.  
\- Я буду спать с другими людьми.  
\- Я должен видеть, что тебе плевать на них. Что это я делаю так, чтобы тебе стало лучше, а не они.  
\- Эггси, - вздыхает Гарри. - Если бы во мне хватало великодушия и жертвенности, мне нужно было бы прекратить всё прямо на этом моменте. Но во мне этого нет, зато полно эгоизма и желания получить то, что мне нравится и сделать так, чтобы мне было хорошо. А ты мне нравишься. И я чувствую себя хорошо, когда ты рядом. Но быть рядом со мной не будет слишком хорошо для тебя. Мягко говоря.  
Эггси прекращает упираться лбом в плечо Гарри и поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него с грустной улыбкой.  
\- Я знаю, что любовь — то ещё дерьмо, если выбрать неправильного человека. И ты ужасен, Гарри. Ты бесцеремонный, у тебя внутри достаточно тьмы, и это тебя полностью устраивает, ты жесток, хоть и контролируешь это, ты не умеешь отказываться от своих желаний, ты не доверяешь ни одной живой душе и искренне полагаешь, что весь мир достоин только того, чтобы сгореть дотла. И я не думаю, что я смогу тебя изменить — к черту, я не буду и пытаться, у меня двое детей, которых нужно воспитывать, и это куда проще, чем пытаться перевоспитать человека на пятом десятке, и куда мудрее.  
\- Может, тебе стоит быть аккуратнее в терминах? - Интересуется Гарри.  
\- В каких именно? - Улыбается Анвин, зная, что Гарри не понравилось вовсе не перечисление черт его характера.  
\- Тех, что описывают чувства. С моими характеристиками я знаком.  
\- Нет, Гарри, не стоит, - Эггси старается подавить откровенное озорство во взгляде и улыбке, но, скорее всего, проваливается.  
\- Ты маленький засранец, Эггси Анвин, - улыбается ему Харт.  
\- Я не закончил, - замечает Анвин, приподнимая брови. - Могу продолжить?  
Гарри кивает.  
\- Но что я знаю ещё — так это то, что невозможно чувствовать такое к человеку, который неправилен для тебя. И если я люблю тебя — значит, я тебя заслужил. Значит, по какой-то причине ты правилен для меня.  
\- За какие такие грехи? - Хмыкает Гарри, чувствуя себя по-настоящему странно от того, как спокойно и уверенно Анвин продолжает описывать свои чувства слишком смелыми терминами.  
\- Ты не так уж плох, Гарри Харт, - улыбается Эггси.  
И он действительно так считает. Несмотря на мягко говоря непростой характер Гарри, Эггси чувствовал себя хорошо, находясь рядом с ним. Гарри заботился о нём — это Анвин всегда был тем, кто проявлял заботу – он заботился о Джиме, потом о Тамми, о детях, о самом себе. Такое, чтобы заботились о нём, случалось не так уж часто — и до тех пор, пока в его жизни не появился Гарри, который позволял ему самостоятельно разве что кофе сварить, который ухаживал за ним во время болезни, Эггси даже и не знал, что чувствовать заботу, направленную на тебя — это так приятно. И что он действительно нуждается в этой заботе — хотя бы иногда. Находясь рядом с Гарри, Анвину не нужно было принимать какие-либо решения — Гарри без проблем делал это за него. Анвину порой даже не нужно было думать, что ему надо сделать и как правильнее поступить — ему просто нужно было следовать командам Харта. И это приносило неожиданное облегчение. И во многом Анвин настолько безнадёжно влип в Гарри именно за это — за то, как легко тот снимает с него груз ответственности и принимает его на себя так, будто для него это плёвое дело. Может, для Гарри это так и было. Но для Эггси — нет.  
Анвин, конечно, не объясняет всего этого Харту — он думает, что это сейчас ни к чему. Да и Гарри не выглядит так, будто готов поведать Анвину, что он сам нашёл в нём, ничем не примечательном типе с двумя детьми, о котором он не знает практически ничего.  
\- Мы не будем считать, что между нами есть какие-либо отношения, - заключает Харт, прерывая размышления Анвина.  
\- Тебе некомфортно от этого так же, как от признаний в любви?  
Анвин слишком веселится по этому поводу. Гарри приходятся строго на него посмотреть — но это не помогает.  
\- Гарри. Ты не понимаешь. Я только что сказал тебе в лицо, что люблю тебя. Это было гораздо страшнее, чем любой твой чертов взгляд.  
Анвину хочется поцеловать Гарри — и он рад, что они стоят на улице. Это, конечно, не преграда, но хороший сдерживающий фактор. Потому что ещё совсем не время для поцелуев. Они только подошли к обсуждению самого важного — как всё это будет выглядеть дальше для них. Будут ли вообще какие-то «они».  
\- Я не против этого, - честно говорит Эггси. - Мне важно не название того, что будет между нами, а суть. Я не настаиваю на том, чтобы регулярно видеться, но я не хочу больше раз за разом думать о том, как ты будешь разговаривать со мной в следующую нашу встречу — как с любовником, или как с коллегой. Это ужасно.  
\- Я могу пообещать своё постоянство в этом вопросе, до тех пор, пока мы не решим обратного. Я не могу пообещать, что не буду заниматься сексом с кем-то кроме тебя.  
\- Ты повторяешься. И я не могу просить тебя об этом. Просто постарайся позаботиться о том, чтобы я об этом не узнавал, - пожимает плечами Анвин. - Едва ли мы будем часто видеться. Подозреваю, что удачное сочетание желания и возможности — довольно редкая штука, когда у тебя двое детей-школьников и работа.  
\- Не выглядишь слишком расстроенным этим фактом.  
\- Я и не расстроен. Мне незачем часто тебя видеть.  
\- Вот как?  
Эггси пожимает плечами, с некоторым сожалением выбираясь из объятий Гарри и залезая в карман его брюк, чтобы вытащить оттуда свой конфискованный портсигар.  
\- Я привык довольствоваться малым. И я не слишком хочу усложнять свою жизнь чем-то, что слишком похоже на отношения, даже если так не называется. Моя жизнь и так достаточно непроста, мне нужны спокойствие, стабильность и хороший секс. Первые две вещи я себе обеспечу, третью, я надеюсь, обеспечишь мне ты.  
\- Думаю, что справлюсь с этим.  
\- Я в тебя верю, - хмыкает Анвин, поколебавшись, но всё же вынимая из портсигара ещё одну самокрутку под осуждающим взглядом Харта. - Иди нахер, - мило улыбается он.  
Харт качает головой. Он приятно удивлён тем, что в общем их разговор, за исключением шокирующего нюанса в виде так просто произнесённого признания в любви, оказался очень лёгким. Анвин действительно знает, что ему надо от жизни и от Гарри. Харту нравятся люди, которые точно знают, что им нужно.   
\- Ты должен говорить мне обо всём, в чем я могу тебе помочь, - говорит Харт. - Я должен знать о всех твоих проблемах, чтобы при встречах не тратить силы и время на то, чтобы выяснить, что пошло не так в твоей жизни.  
\- Ты не можешь надеяться на то, что я всегда буду кристально-счастлив, встречаясь с тобой, - предупреждает Анвин.  
\- Мне это и не нужно, Эггси. Мне будет достаточно того, что я знаю причины твоего плохого настроения. И знать, могу я тебе помочь или нет.  
Эггси задумчиво смотрит на Харта.   
\- Зачем тебе это? Ты не должен обо всём этом заботиться. Я не хочу потом чувствовать себя обязанным или начать думать, что между нами всё серьёзнее, чем есть на самом деле, раз ты делаешь для меня… разное.  
Харт вздыхает.  
\- Ты говоришь чепуху.  
\- Нет. Я привык решать все свои проблемы сам.  
\- Отвыкай, Эггси.  
И это тот самый повелительный тон, которому Анвину очень, очень сложно сопротивляться. Но он справляется.  
\- Объясни мне, зачем тебе это, Гарри, - настаивает он. - Тогда я тебя послушаю.  
\- Я считаю это правильным.  
\- Не убедительно.  
Харт вздыхает. Может быть, не стоило начинать обсуждать подобные вещи сейчас, когда они только-только заключили мир. Гарри мало знает о том, какие предложения в подобной ситуации своевременны, а какие нет, но похоже, что это его предложение, хотя и казалось довольно простым ему самому, вызывало некоторые проблемы у Анвина.  
\- Хорошо, Эггси. Я не настаиваю. Делай, как тебе удобнее, но держи в голове, что я всегда могу помочь. И если я вижу, что с тобой что-то не так, и спрашиваю, что не так — не говори, что всё в порядке. Идёт?  
\- Ладно, - кивает Анвин, заметно расслабляясь. - Ещё что-нибудь?  
\- Полагаю, что для первого раза достаточно.  
\- Согласен, - кивает Эггси и замолкает, не уверенный в том, что следует делать дальше.  
\- Ты не занят сегодня вечером? - Спрашивает Харт, избавляя Эггси от его проблемы с продолжением разговора.  
\- Ничего, кроме покраски стен.  
\- Стены могут подождать?  
\- Смотря что ты предлагаешь взамен, - задумчиво тянет мальчишка.  
\- Я встречаюсь с Элизабет вечером. Она настаивала на твоём присутствии.  
\- Ты приглашаешь меня потому, что она настаивала на моём присутствии?  
Харт вздыхает и возводит очи горе.  
\- Нет, Эггси.  
\- Потом мы разъедемся по домам?  
Гарри возвращает свой взгляд к мальчишке.  
\- Если ты попросишь, мы можем поехать ко мне.  
\- Если я попрошу? - Недоуменно переспрашивает Анвин.  
\- Если ты будешь уверен, что готов.  
Эггси издаёт нервный смешок. Иногда Гарри включал джентльмена в самые странные моменты. Эггси готов поехать к нему хоть сейчас, но он решает, что Харту не стоит этого знать.  
\- Хорошо. Во сколько мне нужно быть готовым?  
\- Я заеду за тобой около семи.  
\- Но у меня нет ничего приличнее джинсов и футболки, - нахмурившись, замечает Эггси.  
\- Для клуба этого более чем достаточно, не переживай.  
Эггси упирается в Гарри изумлённым взглядом. Ему думается, что он ослышался, поэтому он переспрашивает:  
\- Для клуба?  
\- Для клуба, - с кивком подтверждает Гарри.  
\- С музыкой, танцами, выпивкой и этим вот всем?  
\- Я бы не стал приглашать тебя в бойцовские или БДМС клубы в первый день после нашего примирения, а других разновидностей клубов кроме этих трёх я так с ходу не припомню.  
Эггси не удерживается от смешка.  
\- Не знал, что ты посещаешь подобные заведения…  
\- Какие из них? - Приподняв бровь, уточняет Гарри и Эггси коротко посмеивается снова.  
\- Я говорил о простых клубах. А что, были случаи и с другими?  
\- С бойцовскими, - просто кивает Гарри, и губы Анвина складываются в удивлённое беззвучное «о». - Встречаться в клубе — прихоть Лиз. Я поддаюсь этой прихоти.  
\- Она твой друг?  
\- Да, - кивает Харт без раздумий. Эггси впервые слышит, как Гарри называет кого-то своим другом, и он делает это уверенно и без тени колебаний. Что ж, теперь Эггси интересно.  
\- Мне пора докрашивать комнату, чтобы осталось время на то, чтобы отмыться от краски и вечером быть в лучшем виде из возможных.  
Уголок губ Гарри дёргается в ухмылке. Харт сокращает расстояние между ними и, не дав Эггси даже шанса на протест, коротко целует его в губы.  
\- До вечера, Эггси.  
И он разворачивается и уходит, не оглядываясь. Эггси изумленно смотрит ему вслед, накрыв собственные губы кончиками пальцев и ёжась от мурашек, которые щекотно проползают вдоль его позвоночника, пощипывая кожу.   
Он отчаянно, безнадёжно счастлив — оттого, что только что принял самое, пожалуй, опрометчивое решение в своей жизни. Он позволил Гарри Харту стать её частью.  
Его нервного воодушевления хватает на то, чтобы покончить с покраской комнат. Взяться за распаковку и сборку мебели он оказывается не в состоянии — потому что он начинает паниковать. Он тщательно промывает все кисти и ёмкости от краски, отмывает руки и устраивается на садовых качелях на заднем дворе дома. Он отталкивается от земли носком босой ноги и качели поскрипывают — тихо, мерно и поэтому успокаивающе. Теперь, когда думать об этом уже поздно, Эггси думает о том, что он, возможно, слишком много на себя взял. Он способен любить так, что его любви хватает на двоих — это правда. Он очень верный по своей натуре, и любовь его сильна и неистова. Он привык любить без оглядки и вопреки. Но он понимает, что любить Гарри Харта — это сложная задача. И что он не будет способен с ней справится, если Гарри будет вести себя как обычно - как он привык и как ему удобно. Он боится надеяться на то, что намерения Харта хоть чуточку серьёзнее желания развлечься, но в то же время он должен надеяться на это, потому что больше ему полагаться не на что.  
К шести вечера Эггси тщательно моется, стараясь не особенно углубляться ни в мысли, возникшие у него парой часов ранее, ни в размышления о предстоящем вечере. Ему очень не хочется выглядеть как досадное недоразумение рядом с Гарри. И он часто чувствовал себя рядом с ним именно так. Потому что Гарри это Гарри — постоянно запакованный в свои костюмы, сидящие на нём как вторая кожа, с идеальной осанкой, уверенными плавными движениями, держащий себя как человек, привыкший, чтобы ему подчинялись, но не транслирующий при этом ни единого признака высокомерия. Он всегда явно доминировал над всеми, рядом с кем оказывался — и, конечно, он доминировал над Эггси. Анвину не всегда было уютно рядом с ним — но в плане совместной работы это даже помогало. Он явно разделял у себя в голове образ Гарри в костюме и образ Гарри в более повседневной одежде. Чем более неформально Гарри был одет, тем больше расслаблен рядом с ним Эггси — но не то, чтобы за всё время их знакомства Анвин видел Гарри без его привычной брони в виде костюма часто.  
В общем, Анвин надеялся, что уж в клуб этот человек в костюме не притащится.  
Он очень-очень на это надеялся.   
Сам он, после продолжительных раздумий, надевает серые джинсы — они уже и плотнее тех брюк из льна или плотного хлопка, какие он привык носить в Марокко, и он чувствует себя немного странно — но, взглянув в зеркало, не может отрицать, что подобная одежда выгодно подчеркивает некоторые его... достоинства. Кроме того, он так и не набрал вес после той жуткой весенней простуды, и, более того, кажется, ещё сильнее похудел — поэтому в общем джинсы сидят на нём довольно свободно и не доставляют дискомфорта, который могли бы доставлять. Далее он немного задерживается, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему надеть рубашку или тунику, пара которых всё же были у него с собой, но в итоге решает не усложнять и натягивает простую белую футболку — и дверной звонок звенит как раз когда он одёргивает её на себе. Он идёт открывать, по пути подхватив со спинки дивана, который пока что является единственным предметом мебели в гостиной кроме зеркала, серую толстовку.  
Когда он открывает дверь, вид Гарри заставляет его застыть на месте и онеметь. Около десяти секунд Эггси способен только водить взглядом широко раскрытых в изумлении глаз вверх-вниз — и никто не посмел бы упрекнуть его в такой реакции, потому что Гарри… Гарри выглядит так, что его хочется сожрать взглядом.  
Во-первых, Харт в грёбаном дениме. Синие джинсы не обтягивают, но выгодно подчеркивают его длинные стройные ноги самым лучшим образом — даже лучше, чем все его брюки. Черная футболка и, черт возьми, потёртая кожаная куртка делают его образ просто греховным.   
\- Чтоб меня… - выдыхает наконец Анвин.  
Харт слегка вскидывает брови — будто бы он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как он выглядит.  
\- Ты готов? - Интересуется он, окидывая Эггси быстрым взглядом, отчего остатки его уверенности в себе улетучиваются мгновенно, потому что — что это значит?.. Что он не в подходящей одежде?  
\- Я говорил, что у меня нет ничего приличнее, - хмурит брови Анвин и теперь Гарри смотрит на него в искреннем недоумении.  
\- Ты отлично выглядишь, Эггси. Мой вопрос значит только то, что он значил.  
\- Эм… ну… Спасибо? Ты выглядишь просто неприлично. Если бы здесь была бы кровать, мы бы наверняка опоздали, - Анвину хочется влепить затрещину самому себе. - И да. Я готов.  
\- Что ж, - хмыкает Харт. - Тогда пойдём, такси ждёт. Полагаю, нет ничего плохого в том, что ты проведёшь вечер в предвкушении, - когда Гарри произносит последнее предложение, в его голосе проскальзывает такая… мурлыкающая интонация, и по спине Анвина ползут мурашки.  
\- Ты дьявол, Гарри Харт, - улыбается Анвин, закрывая дверь дома на ключ. Когда он оборачивается, Гарри, спустившийся с крыльца дома и стоящий на тротуаре с руками, спрятанным в карманы джинсов улыбается ему в ответ — улыбается так, что Эггси чувствует знакомое тепло, зарождающееся внизу живота. - Ненавижу тебя.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - говорит Гарри, прежде чем развернуться и направится к ожидающему их черному кэбу. Анвин может только закатить глаза и последовать за ним.  
Они сидят на заднем сиденье такси — их плечи не соприкасаются, но Эггси готов поклясться, что он чувствует тепло, исходящее от Гарри. Они молчат. Таксист едва слышно напевает что-то себе под нос. Эггси дергает ногой, неслышно стуча пяткой по полу машины — до тех пор пока Харт не кладёт свою ладонь поверх его трясущейся вверх-вниз коленки. Эггси останавливается, но Гарри не убирает своей ладони.   
\- Расслабься, - тихо говорит он, не отрывая взгляда от города за окном.  
Анвин хмыкает и пытается сделать это, глубоко вздыхает, выдыхает и откидывается на спинку сиденья. Гарри чуть сжимает свои пальцы на его коленке в беззвучном поощрении. Тишина продолжается. Спустя десять минут Эггси накрывает ладонь Гарри своей — и остаток поездки неверяще смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы.  
Клуб находится на окраине Сохо — они выходят из такси и перед ними практически тут же возникает девушка в черном брючном комбинезоне, о возрасте которой Эггси не может сказать совершенно ничего конкретного. Таким образом, он совершенно не успевает морально подготовится к встрече с человеком, которого Гарри называет своим другом.  
Он в некотором изумлении смотрит на то, как светловолосая особа приобнимает Гарри и, оставив одну свою руку лежать на его талии, поворачивается к Эггси. Гарри испускает полный театральности тяжкий вздох, но кладёт свою ладонь на плечо девушки.  
\- Ох, Гарри, давай без драматизма. Я не видела тебя полгода и тебе не избежать пары-тройки продолжительных объятий.  
\- Я привёл тебе его и надеялся, что за это ты от меня отстанешь, - хмыкает Харт указывая на Анвина.  
Эггси фыркает и закатывает глаза.  
\- Меня зовут Гэри и я пожертвован вам вот этим человеком на предстоящий вечер, - представляется Эггси. Язвительность в его голосе адресована исключительно Харту, а его улыбка — исключительно девушке рядом с ним.  
\- О, не переживай, он своё получит. Моего внимания вполне хватит на вас двоих, - улыбается та в ответ. - Элизабет, но лучше просто Лиз.  
\- Хорошо. Итак… Как это — быть другом вот этого человека?  
\- О, черт подери, можно я просто пойду? - Страдальчески выдыхает Харт.  
\- Проваливай внутрь. Мы покурим и присоединимся к тебе, - Лиз опускает руку с талии Гарри и достаёт из кармана брюк портсигар, открывает его, достаёт самокрутку и затем протягивает раскрытый портсигар Анвину. Эггси чует знакомый запах моментально — он всегда был способен уловить даже самый слабый запах травки, и для него это был знакомый и успокаивающий аромат — потому что его лёгкое касание часто носил на себе Джим.  
\- Насколько это законно? - Уточняет он. Потому что вот так вот, в центре Лондона, практически при свете дня… Эггси не мог не задать этого вопроса, потому что он уже не безмозглый подросток.  
\- Ничего не будет, - отвечает ему Гарри, и Эггси адресует ему неуверенный взгляд — уже по другому поводу. Гарри, к удовольствию Эггси, считывает значение его взгляда без слов. - Я не против. И я ценю то, что тебя это заботит.  
Эггси не может сдержаться от застенчивой улыбки, когда берёт наконец самокрутку из портсигара. Лиз хмыкает и переводит любопытный взгляд с Эггси на Гарри и обратно, пока достаёт зажигалку. Она прикуривает, протягивает зажигалку Анвину и машет на Гарри рукой, прогоняя его туда, куда он давно собирался уйти. Гарри, потрепав девушку по волосам, направляется к входу в клуб. Эггси удивлённо поднимает брови, думая о том, что это выражение сегодня вечером будет, наверное, будет самым частым на его лице, и прикуривает от огонька зажигалки, затягиваясь глубоко и со вкусом.  
\- Аккуратнее, - советует Лиз.  
Эггси знает, что он не выглядит как человек, который в своё время выкурил такое количество косяков, что ему самому страшно думать об этом. И это — это охренительно хорошая трава смешанная с очень приличным табаком. Поэтому он прикрывает глаза, задерживая тяжелый дым в лёгких и выдыхает, одобрительно похмыкивая.  
\- Ты, верно, послан мне за все мои мучения с этим сварливым типом, - подытоживает Лиз, посмеиваясь. - Отвечая на твой вопрос — быть его другом, наверное, не просто, но не мне. Мы знаем друг друга слишком давно — на меня не работает ни один из его фокусов. Обычно это ему приходится меня слушать, а не наоборот.  
\- Действительно? Не могу себе даже представить, - хмыкает Эггси. - Без обид! - Тут же добавляет он.  
\- Ничего, милый, я понимаю, о чем ты, - посмеивается Лиз в ответ, явно ничуть не задетая. Некоторое время они стоят в тишине — Эггси наслаждается… кхм, «сигаретой» явно больше, чем должен, и позволяет себе рассмотреть Элизабет получше — в то время как она делает то же самое в его адрес. Эггси понимает, что Элизабет и Гарри — ровесники, но смотря на девушку (женщину?) сложно в это поверить. Впрочем, и Гарри вовсе не выглядит на свой возраст. Так же он понимает, что видел её на тех старых фотографиях — она была той самой девушкой в безумном костюме в черно-белую вертикальную полоску, что стояла на общей фотографии между Микелем и Гарри. И она… не то, чтобы сильно изменилась. Она, должно быть, практически одного с Эггси роста — но туфли на высоких каблуках делают её чуть выше него. У неё короткие светлые волосы, уложенные с преднамеренной небрежностью, внимательные серые глаза и мягкая улыбка. Она держится очень легко — и на своих двенадцатисантиметровых каблуках, и вообще. Эггси она нравится. Есть в ней что-то… хулиганское. И дело не только в том, что они стоят посреди центра Лондона и покуривают травку за разговором об их общем знакомом.   
\- У меня есть встречный вопрос. Как это — быть объектом интереса вот этого человека? Я знала его милым влюблённым мальчиком, но это дела давно минувших лет, и он давно не тот человек. Не могу представить, как он вообще может понравится кому-то, кто находится в своём уме, учитывая, как он себя ведёт... Ты полностью уверен в своём душевном здоровье?  
Эггси смеётся.   
\- Я задумываюсь над этим вопросом всё чаще… Но думаю, я просто немного отчаян, а моё сердце не спрашивает разрешения у моего мозга… и вот мы здесь.  
\- Что ж… Безумству храбрых поём мы славу. Так или иначе, раз ты не псих — и даже если бы ты был немного не в себе — я рада, что ты здесь. Может, у этого придурка появится шанс не сдохнуть в одиночестве.  
Эггси хочет что-то ответить — но не знает, что сказать. Что-то в его грудной клетке опасно сжимается, немеет и дрожит — не неприятно, но как-то волнительно. Он не думал об этом так далеко. Потому что думать так далеко — страшно. И тут ему говорят — так просто говорят — будто из этого может что-то получится. И это делает всё ещё страшнее. И в то же время — чуточку лучше.  
Лиз улыбается ему тёплой открытой улыбкой. Они докуривают в приятной тишине.   
\- Ну всё, пойдём, а то Харт будет ворчать, что его привели в клуб против его воли и оставили одного.  
Лиз просто берёт его под руку и ведёт за собой внутрь клуба. Эггси, с приятно полегчавшей головой, покорно следует за ней.  
Он бывал во многих клубах с Джимом и компанией, но все они были несколько иной направленности и ценовой категории. Он определённо никогда не бывал в подобных местах. Внутри было… неожиданно приятно. Оформление в спокойных тёмных тонах, приглушенное освещение, музыка громкая, но не до той степени, когда она бьёт по ушам и вынуждает повышать голос почти до крика, чтобы быть услышанным. Танцпол присутствовал и был зонирован подъёмом в пару ступенек. Помещение не было набито под завязку, и все вокруг выглядели так хорошо, что Анвин снова почувствовал себя неуместным. Особенно когда они с Лиз добрались до Гарри, расслабленно сидящего за длинной барной стойкой со стаканом виски.   
\- Это наше обычное место, - объяснила Лиз. - Ты не против?  
Анвин пожимает плечами и мотает головой. Гарри и Лиз выглядели как и все вокруг — и даже лучше. Эггси обычно не страдал всей этой чепухой по поводу самооценки и никогда не переживал по поводу своего внешнего вида, но сейчас он просто чувствовал, что не подходит ни этому месту в целом, ни этим двум людям. Он искренне не понимал, что на него нашло. Гарри, указав Лиз на стакан с чем-то розовым, стоящий рядом с ним, смотрит на Эггси и хлопает ладонью по соседнему стулу. Эггси без лишних слов послушно садится, куда велено, и отвечает на пристальный взгляд Харта хмурым взглядом исподлобья.  
\- В чем дело? - Выжидающе посмотрев на Эггси ещё несколько секунд и так и не дождавшись от него ни слова, спрашивает Гарри, вздыхая.  
\- Чувствую себя совершенно неуместно, - честно говорит Анвин, зная, что врать бесполезно.  
Гарри удивлённо поднимает брови, потом хмыкает, качает головой, и, положив ладонь на шею Эггси сзади, притягивает его к себе и целует — и это не просто мимолётное касание губ губами, это настоящий, пусть и короткий поцелуй — Харт несильно прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу, скользит по ней языком, и позволяет Анвину, который испускает совершенно беспомощный скулящий звук, которого, к счастью, не слышно никому, кроме Гарри, мазануть языком по его нижней губе, прежде чем отстраниться.  
\- Прекращай, - говорит Гарри, отстраняясь, как Эггси кажется, даже с некоторым сожалением. У Анвина такое чувство, что он сейчас расплавится. От глупых мыслей, которые он думал меньше минуты назад, не остаётся ни следа. Гарри только что поцеловал его — по-настоящему — в самом что ни на есть общественном месте. Эггси очень сомневается, что такое для Харта — обычное дело. И его догадка быстро получает подтверждение.  
\- О Боже, - удивлённо тянет Лиз, сидящая по другую сторону от Гарри. - Гарри Харт. ТЫ целуешь кого-то на публике. По своему собственному мнению, ты сейчас отв-ра-ти-те-лен.  
\- Ты пьёшь «Космополитен», - ухмыльнувшись, и снова садясь прямо на своём стуле, невозмутимо пикирует Гарри. - Можно поспорить, кто из нас более отвратителен.  
Эггси тут же чувствует себя ещё лучше.  
\- Что ты будешь пить? - Спрашивает у него Гарри, закатив глаза в ответ на совершенно несерьёзную выходку своей подруги, которая просто показала ему язык в ответ на его заявление и с гордым видом допила этот самый «Космополитен».  
\- Что-нибудь безалкогольное. И сладкое.  
Гарри весело хмыкает, но ни на чем не настаивает, а просто жестом подзывает к себе бармена. Примерно через минуту перед ними возникает три новых стакана — и завязывается беседа. Элизабет в красках рассказывает о том, как её достал один из её новых клиентов. Анвин не совсем понимает, о чем речь, но рассказывает Лиз очень красочно, не скупясь на не самые лестные эпитеты и чрезвычайно эмоционально — и Эггси не обязательно понимать всё, чтобы просто наслаждаться рассказом, особенно при учете того, что он имеет возможность ещё и наблюдать за Гарри — совершенно расслабленным Гарри, сидящем рядом с ним, слушающим Лиз, посмеивающимся иногда, иногда вставляющим колкие комментарии, пальцами гоняющим трубочку в коктейле по кругу. Эггси не чувствовал себя покинутым, несмотря на то, что диалог преимущественно велся между Гарри и Лиз — Гарри то и дело поворачивался к нему, получал от Эггси довольную улыбку — и почти что улыбался в ответ. Несколько раз его ладонь оказывалась на колене Анвина. Лиз бросала лаконичные ехидные взгляды на них обоих — и Гарри, если ему случалось перехватить один из таких взглядов, картинно фыркал и закатывал глаза. Анвин допивал свою приятную нежно-зелёного цвета кисло-сладкую жидкость, когда Лиз предложила выйти на улицу подышать. Он и Гарри ответили согласием. Первым встал Гарри — конечно, даже не покачнувшись, и подал руку Лиз. Эггси с некоторым ошеломлением наблюдал, как легко девушка встаёт на ноги с высокого барного стула, едва опираясь о руку Гарри. Поймав взгляд Эггси, она, посмеиваясь, замечает:  
\- Милый, ты смотришь на меня так, будто я только что совершила что-то очень неординарное, просто встав на ноги.  
\- Я просто не понимаю, как можно так легко двигаться в такой обуви. Для меня это действительно что-то неординарное, - с улыбкой поясняет он, допивая свой коктейль и быстро поднимаясь на ноги, а то Гарри, чего доброго, подаст руку ещё и ему — и тогда Анвин покраснеет до уровня томата, а он вовсе этого не хочет.  
\- Тебе говорили, что ты — просто прелесть? - Интересуется Лиз, снова мягко подхватывая его под руку, когда они направляются к выходу — Гарри впереди, они вдвоём — сразу за ним.  
\- Когда мне было шесть, - кивает Анвин.  
\- Не переживай, ты очарователен в самом взрослом смысле этого слова, - уверяет Элизабет. - Женщинам нечасто приходится слышать от мужчин признания в том, что они делают что-то неординарное.  
\- Только не снова об этом, Лиз, - вздыхает Гарри. - Если вы собираетесь начать беседовать об эмансипации, то я, лучше, вернусь внутрь.  
Они вышли из клуба и прошли чуть дальше от входа, чтобы не стоять в шумной толпе.  
\- Почему мы должны начать об этом беседовать? - Хмурится Эггси, которому вовсе не хочется, чтобы Гарри уходил.  
\- Она любит заводить эти разговоры с новыми знакомыми, чтобы проверять их на «вшивость», - отвечает Гарри. - Он эмансипирован насколько, насколько это только возможно для мужчины, можешь мне поверить, - говорит он уже Лиз.  
Та протягивает Анвину раскрытый портсигар, бросив на него любопытный взгляд. Эггси, немного поколебавшись, берёт оттуда самокрутку и прикуривает от зажигалки, которую спустя несколько секунд протягивает ему Лиз. Он вообще не планировал злоупотреблять сегодня вечером, но… мироздание, кажется, считает по другому.  
\- Наверное, он прав, - кивает Эггси. - У меня почти что восьмилетняя дочь, мы живём в Марокко, и я вижу все проблемы … роли и положения женщин, и это учитывая, что Марокко — вовсе не самая консервативная мусульманская страна. И это определённо не то, чего я для неё хочу.  
\- А чего ты для неё хочешь?  
\- Чтобы она выбирала сама, а не была вынуждена слушать со всех сторон то, что она делать должна, а чего — не должна только потому, что она девочка.  
Лиз кивает, явно удовлетворённая.   
\- Поэтому ты переезжаешь?  
\- И поэтому тоже. Что ещё ты обо мне знаешь? - Интересуется он беззлобно.  
\- То, что ты только что стал на ступеньку выше Гарри в глазах старушки Лиз, - подзуживает девушка.  
\- Да, Гарри бывает сексистом, - кивает Эггси серьёзно, но тут же тянется, чтобы приобнять Харта рукой за талию. Тот позволяет Анвину притянуть себя ближе и ухмыляется, сообщая:  
\- Анвин, ты накурился.  
\- Только чуть-чуть.  
\- Не нуди, Гарри, - хмыкает Лиз, которой, кажется, вообще нипочем — ни косяк, ни пара-тройка уже выпитых коктейлей. - Ты обещал мне, что собираешься напиться.  
\- Я не сказал ни слова против. Я просто обращаю его внимания на факт его состояния, - пожимает плечами Гарри, чья ладонь поглаживает Эггси по волосам на затылке и это, учитывая, что Эггси немного под кайфом и все прикосновения ощущаются раза в два острее — приятно до лёгкой дрожи. - Я обещал, - подтверждает он. - Но мне нужно уточнить, не против ли мистер Анвин.  
\- Не против чего? Чтобы ты напился? Почему я могу быть против? - Растерянно спрашивает Эггси, хмурясь. Он действительно не улавливает логики — почему Гарри должен спрашивать у него разрешения?  
Он смотрит на Гарри — и Гарри выразительно смотрит на него в ответ.  
\- Эггси, - мягко говорит он. - Подумай хорошенько.  
И Анвин вспоминает, как Гарри однажды сказал ему, что он бывает нежен в постели только когда очень пьян.  
\- А-а-а… - тянет он. - Я понял. Нет, Гарри, я всё ещё не против, - улыбается он.  
\- Я хочу знать, о чем это вы? - С сомнением уточняет Лиз.  
\- Определённо нет, - отвечает ей Гарри.  
\- Окей, - просто соглашается она. - Пойдёмте обратно?  
Они возвращаются на свои места, снова пьют и говорят, пьют и говорят — и довольно долго и много, с перерывом на ещё один перекур, и Эггси улавливает момент, когда Гарри начинает немного растягивать гласные — как тогда, когда он был под морфином. Что ж, очевидно, это значит, что он начал пьянеть. В какой-то момент Лиз прерывает разговор, и объявляет:  
\- Гарри Харт, мы идём танцевать.  
\- Что? - Широко раскрыв глаза, пораженно спрашивает Анвин.  
\- Я ещё не настолько пьян, - вздыхает Гарри.  
\- Ещё немного — и ты будешь отговариваться тем, что ты слишком пьян. Этот трюк со мной уже не работает.  
\- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, женщина, - вздыхает Гарри, сдаваясь и вставая, и подаёт победно улыбающейся Элизабет руку.  
Эггси, ошарашенный, смотрит на этих двоих, когда они поворачиваются к нему. Они очень эффектно смотрятся вместе, но Эггси понимает, что не испытывает и тени ревности.  
\- Мне нужно это видеть, - заключает он.  
\- Я не поведу его в толпу, чтобы ты смог насладится. Гарри совсем неплох.  
\- Боже, никогда бы не подумал, - качает головой Эггси, улыбаясь.  
Гарри, сохраняющий молчание, только чуть ухмыляется, поймав взгляд Эггси. Анвину приходится поёрзать на стуле, потому что от того, как на него смотрит Гарри, его и без того узкие джинсы становятся ещё теснее в весьма конкретных местах.   
\- Развлекайтесь, - говорит Эггси. - Я буду здесь.  
Лиз, подмигнув ему, разворачивается и целенаправленно идёт к танцполу. Гарри, спрятав руки в карманы, не спеша следует за ней.  
Сказать, что Эггси удивлён — ничего не сказать. Он не удивлён — он в шоке. Со своего места он отлично видит Элизабет и Гарри, двигающихся в переменчивом свете огней на танцполе. Гарри — его серьёзный, опасный, закрытый от всего мира Гарри двигается так легко, будто бы это и не он вовсе. Они с Лиз составляют хороший дуэт — он ведёт её в такт музыке, в какие-то моменты принимая почти весь вес девушки на себя, они отступают друг от друга и сближаются вновь, отзеркаливают движения друг друга, ускоряются, когда ускоряется музыка и замедляются, когда темп идёт на убыль. Эггси просто смотрит на них двоих, наслаждаясь картиной, гадая, учился ли когда-то Гарри этому специально, или это что-то, что получается у него просто по наитию — эти четкие шаги, точно синхронизированные с шагами Лиз, эти плавные движения бедрами, из-за которых Эггси сейчас наполовину твёрдый, этот абсолютный контроль над всем, который выглядит так легко и изящно. Боже, это одна из лучших, странных и возбуждающий вещей, что он видел в своей жизни.  
Эггси, перешедший на тяжелую артиллерию в виде молочных коктейлей, сидит на стуле спиной к барной стойке, удобно устроив на ней локоть, и бездумно гоняет трубочку, торчащую их стакана, из одного уголка губ в другой, наблюдая за Элизабет и Гарри, когда его прерывают.  
\- Мне кажется, ты заскучал.  
Эггси переводит недоуменный взгляд на длинного типа, опирающегося ладонью о стойку рядом с его локтём и вмешивающегося в его личное пространство с крайне самоуверенной улыбкой на лице. Тип, в общем-то, симпатичен, но слишком нахален. Кроме того, Гарри в сто раз круче кого угодно в этом месте. И в этом мире. Боже, Эггси просто по уши влюблён.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, - вежливо улыбаясь, отвечает Анвин и снова возвращается взглядом на танцпол.  
\- Хочешь потанцевать? - Не унимается тип.  
\- Боже, нет. Спасибо. Вам лучше поискать кого-то ещё.  
\- Но мне нравишься ты.  
Эггси вздыхает и с облегчением обнаруживает, что Гарри и Лиз направляются в его сторону. Не то, чтобы он был не в состоянии справится с назойливым вниманием, но мысль о том, что вместо него с этим справится Гарри была крайне приятна.  
\- А мне нравится он, - вздыхает Эггси, кивая на Харта.  
\- Вот как, - всё столь же самоуверенно хмыкает тип.  
Через несколько секунд Гарри помогает Лиз сесть и встаёт рядом с Эггси, напротив типа, который вызывающе ухмыляется. Эггси тяжело вздыхает. У человека явно что-то не так с чувством самосохранения.  
\- Всё в порядке? - Полностью игнорируя присутствие третьего парня, спрашивает Гарри у Эггси.  
\- Да. Этот молодой человек имеет некоторые трудности с пониманием слова «нет».  
Молодой человек шарит по Харту оценивающим взглядом.   
\- Я думаю, мы вполне можем заняться чем-нибудь интересным втроём, - говорит он.  
Анвин заказывает глаза. Ну, серьёзно…  
Гарри, вопреки всем ожиданиям Анвина, весело фыркает, наконец удостаивая типа взглядом.  
\- Действительно? - Спрашивает он. - И сколько это будет стоить?  
Эггси даже не успевает среагировать. Тип, выпрямившись, закосит кулак в сторону Гарри, но тот перехватывает его руку на полпути — и, судя по изумлённо-болезненному звуку, вырвавшемуся из горла парня, сжимает пальцы на его запястье с пугающей силой.  
\- Мы друг друга поняли? - Вкрадчиво интересуется Харт и, получив утвердительный кивок, разжимает пальцы.  
Эггси ожидает услышать какую-то последнюю реплику, когда тип одергивает свою рубашку и трёт запястье, но тот, всё же, решает благоразумно молчать — разворачивается и уходит.  
Лиз смотрит на них с Гарри с нескрываемым умилением. Эггси просто изумленно пялится на Харта и всё ещё грызет зубами трубочку. Кажется, Гарри только что заявил на него свои права. Это определённо не должно повергать его в такое волнительное состояние, и уж тем более — не должно возбуждать… Но это именно то, что испытывает Анвин.   
Гарри ничего не говорит. Просто улыбается ему, забирает у него из рук пустой стакан и садится на своё место с просьбой к бармену повторить их заказ.  
\- Вы выглядели потрясающе, - говорит Эггси. - Как у тебя удалось первый раз заставить его танцевать? Похоже, что вы делаете это давно.  
\- О, милый, это вовсе не моя заслуга, - улыбается Лиз, и посылает вопросительный взгляд Гарри, на который тот просто кивает — и она продолжает:  
\- Когда-то давным давно, на наших общих вечеринках, где все были свои, они танцевали с Микелем. Гарри тогда был куда сговорчивее, а уж Микель и вовсе мог заставить его делать что угодно, так что я тут вообще ни при чем. Но, надо сказать, Гарри всегда был в этом хорош. В нём есть грация, и со слухом у него всё в порядке.  
\- Слабость сердца, значит, - улыбается Эггси.  
Гарри хмыкает.  
\- Смотри не начни переносить образ, о котором так любезно распространяется Лиз, на меня нынешнего.  
\- Гарри, я не слепой идиот, - уверяет его Анвин.  
\- Я буду уповать на это, - кивает Гарри.  
Эггси фыркает.  
\- Расскажи мне ещё что-нибудь о том милой молодом Гарри? Так, будто нашего злобного угрюмого друга сейчас с нами нет, - говорит он Лиз, бросая ехидный взгляд на Харта.  
\- По-моему, ты забываешься, Эггси, - замечает Харт, впрочем, звучит он совершенно беззлобно — реплика явно сказана скорее для порядка.  
В итоге Лиз рассказывает о том, как ужасно нелепо он вёл себя в её присутствии первые несколько месяцев их знакомства, потому что по какой-то причине стеснялся её, и делает это так красочно, что к концу рассказа щёки Анвина болят от улыбки и смеха.  
\- Я только вышел из грёбаного Итона, женщина. Я понятия не имел, как следует общаться с девушками, - говорит Харт, который и сам выглядит изрядно развеселившимся. - И иногда ты вела себя так, что я окончательно терял понимание твоей… социальной роли.  
Они проводят за болтовнёй ещё почти два часа, Гарри и Лиз выпивают какое-то невероятное количество алкоголя, а Эггси — молочных коктелей, они с Лиз ещё два раза выходят курить — и решают покурить ещё раз перед тем, как разойтись.   
На улице уже весьма прохладно, поэтому они соглашаются с тем, чтобы пройти пару улиц вместо того, чтобы стоять на месте. Время уже перевалило за полночь, и улицы сравнительно безлюдны. Они идут практически плечо к плечу друг с другом. Лиз и Гарри идут так, будто это не они выпили столько, что любой нормальный человек, наверное, испытывал трудности не то, чтобы с тем, чтобы идти ровно, но даже с тем, чтобы без проблем подняться на ноги со стула. Гарри не врал — у него правда какая-то невероятная толерантность к алкоголю. И похоже, что у Лиз тоже.   
\- И как вы это делаете? - хмыкает Эггси, затягиваясь горьким дымом, приятно щекочущим в горле. - Сначала выпиваете половину бара, а потом идёте и выглядите настолько трезвыми?  
\- Годы тренировок, - говорил Лиз. - На самом деле, я выпила не так уж много. Ну а Гарри… у него в этой области действительно исключительные способности. Но не переживай. На самом деле он довольно пьян. Кстати, Гарри — пока ты пьян. Думаю, нам нужно устроить двойное свидание.  
\- Святой Боже, - страдальчески тянет Гарри. Ладно, вот он, милый признак того, что он пьян — он сейчас явно немного более экспрессивен, чем обычно. - Я общаюсь с тобой до сих пор потому, что ты не страдаешь этим дерьмом.  
\- Я не страдала им, потому что устраивать двойные свидания было не с кем, - фыркает Лиз. - Брось, Гарри, он с Рокси ровесники. Я думаю, будет мило.  
Эггси не спешит вмешиваться, но ожидает ответа Гарри не меньше Лиз, заинтересованно поглядывая на обоих. От Гарри не укрывается его любопытный взгляд, и он вздыхает, сдаваясь.  
\- Черт с вами. Но только потому, что я пьян. И я отказываюсь заниматься этим абсурдом в общественных местах. Любых. Никаких ресторанов, клубов, выставок, что ещё ты можешь там придумать.  
\- Как насчет того, что вы просто придёте к нам? Тогда ты даже сможешь говорить себе, что это и вовсе не свидание.  
\- Идёт, - кивает Гарри.  
\- Гэри? - Вопросительно смотрит на него Лиз.  
\- Ну раз даже Гарри согласился, - пожимает он плечами. Он решает не уточнять о личности загадочной Рокси, потому что он так или иначе скоро с ней познакомится. Он не имеет ничего против небольшой интриги.   
\- Думаю, осуществим задуманное через пару недель?  
\- Я улечу в Марокко на несколько дней в середине июля, но остальное время буду здесь.  
\- Зачем ты летишь в Марокко?  
Эггси удивленно смотрит на Харта. Неожиданность — услышать подобный вопрос от него.  
\- У Муни день рождения, - пожимает плечами он. - А что?  
\- Я не могу поинтересоваться?  
\- Технически — мы не состоим в отношениях и это не должно тебя интересовать.  
\- Тем не менее — меня это интересует.  
Лиз вздыхает и качает головой.  
\- Мальчики, может, вам стоит предпринять шаг, достойный взрослых людей и взять на себя ответственность друг за друга?  
\- Я не против ответственности, это всё он, - озвучивает чистую правду Анвин.  
\- И ты сказал, что у тебя нет с этим проблем, - отвечает Гарри.  
\- До тех пор, пока ты не начинаешь вести себя так, будто между нами происходит что-то, явно требующее названия, - фыркает Анвин.  
\- Он прав, Гарри, - говорит Лиз.  
Все трое останавливаются. Эггси опасается, что это было слишком — но Гарри не выглядит слишком уж раздражённым. Только чуть-чуть.  
\- Ты позвонишь мне за неделю до нашего… двойного свидания, - обращается Гарри к Элизабет. - Я оповещу Эггси о дате и узнаю, не будет ли он в отъезде в этот день.  
\- Эггси — это я, - поясняет Анвин.  
Лиз кивает, не переставая улыбаться мягкой ироничной улыбкой.  
\- Сейчас мы сажаем тебя в такси и ты едешь домой, - продолжает Гарри. - А с тобой, - говорит он Эггси, - мы поговорим утром.  
Гарри лёгким взмахом руки привлекает внимание водителя кэба, стоящего на углу улицы.  
-Горжусь тобой, золотце, - воркует Лиз, приобнимая Гарри.  
Эггси пытается сдержать смешок — но проваливается.  
\- Иди в ад, Лиззи, - беззлобно отвечает Харт.  
\- Только после тебя, - улыбается Лиз, обнимая Гэри. - Было приятно познакомится, милый. Ты очаровательный и весьма бесстрашный молодой человек.  
Анвин смеётся, чувствуя, как краснеет от похвалы.  
\- Спасибо, мисс. Взаимно.  
Гарри закрывает за Элизабет дверь машины и оборачивается к Эггси, который старается принять самый смиренный и виноватый вид.  
\- О, не утруждай себя, Анвин. Твоё счастье, что я пьян.  
\- Согласен, - кивает Эггси, улыбаясь и позволяя себе прижаться к плечу Гарри своим, когда они продолжают идти дальше по улице.  
\- Едем ко мне?  
\- Если ты не против, - отвечает Эггси.  
\- Я не против, - хмыкает Гарри.  
Они ловят такси на Оксфорд-стрит, и, после пяти минут молчания, Эггси всё же не выдерживает, и спрашивает:  
\- Мы правда будем говорить об этом утром?  
\- Ты не хочешь? - Едва взглянув на Эггси, отзывается Гарри.  
\- Хочу, - после недолгого колебания, отвечает Эггси. Он в ужасе от перспективы подобного разговора, но он хочет, чтобы он случился.  
\- Значит будем, Эггси.  
Анвин улыбается. Остаток короткой поездки они проводят в тишине, смотря каждый в своё окно.   
Вернуться в квартиру Гарри оказывается неожиданно приятно. Да, это место не говорит ровным счетом ничего о Гарри, оно исключительно нейтрально и безлично, но… Эггси знает, что Гарри живёт здесь и знает, как он здесь живёт. Он знает, что Гарри любит круассаны из пекарни на углу соседнего дома, и что чаще всего ужинает готовой едой из Marks and Spencer, что расположен в двух кварталах отсюда. Он знает, что за кухонным столом Гарри всегда сидит на том стуле, что справа — так солнце, светящее в окна кухни, его не слепит, а ещё с этого места видно небольшой парк, в котором часто выгуливают собак — и Гарри, кажется, любит собак. Знает, из какой кружки Гарри предпочитает пить кофе, а из какой — чай. Знает, что Гарри предпочитает оставлять окна в квартире приоткрытыми даже зимой, что он не провел и часа времени, сидя в собственной гостиной… И он наверняка узнает ещё больше. Поэтому Эггси чувствует себя хорошо здесь. Потому что пуская его в свою совершенно безличную квартиру, Гарри _на самом деле_ пускает Эггси в свою жизнь. И все эти мелочи, которые Эггси знает о Гарри, тому подтверждение.  
Но Эггси не задумывается об этом долго — потому что они с Гарри наконец-то остаются наедине. И Гарри не целовал и не касался его уже несколько месяцев и Эггси даже несколько пугает то, насколько он хочет этого. Он буквально дрожит от предвкушения. То, что он немного под кайфом, не помогает — нет, ему наоборот подсорвало тормоза, учитывая, что он осмелился прямо высказать Харту за его неуместный вопрос.  
Они разуваются, и Гарри, повесив куртку в шкаф, разворачивается и собирается направится вглубь квартиры, но Эггси останавливает его с жалобным звуком, больше похожим на тихий скулёж, сорвавшимся с губ совершенно неконтролируемо.  
\- С тобой всё хорошо? - Интересуется Харт, разворачиваясь к Гэри всем корпусом и наконец-то даруя ему всё своё безраздельное внимание.  
Вместо ответа Эггси прижимается к нему вплотную, скользит ладонями на спину, и касается его губ, не давая себе времени на неумеренность. Он начинает поцелуй с укуса, и пальцы Гарри тут же сжимаются в его волосах, и дальше следует совершенно волшебный, неспешный, глубокий поцелуй — языки, губы, руки. Гарри отстраняется первым и, ухмыляясь влажными от слюны губами, иронично смотрит на Эггси.  
\- Ты грязный жадный мальчишка, Эггси Анвин.  
Анвин просто стонет в ответ — потому что это единственная достойная реакция на такое. Гарри гладит его по волосам.  
\- Я с удовольствием займусь тобой, но я бы предпочел сперва принять душ.  
\- Ты займёшь свой, а я — гостевой, - выговаривает Эггси, решительно отступая от Гарри на шаг.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Гарри, - ты знаешь, где лежит всё необходимое.  
Судя по выражению, на мгновение проскользнувшему на лице Гарри, он сам немало удивлен сказанным. И тем, что это действительно так.   
Через двадцать минут Эггси, в одном только полотенце, повязанном на бедра, останавливается на пороге комнаты Гарри. Харт, полностью обнаженный, с влажными волосами, которые немного завиваются на концах, сидит на кровати, вытянув ноги, и что-то набирает в телефоне. Как только он обнаруживает присутствие Эггси — то откладывает телефон на прикроватный столик, и сосредотачивает всё своё внимание на нём, огладив его медленным взглядом от макушки до пяток, задержавшись взглядом на стояке Анвина, наличие которого невозможно было скрыть полотенцем.  
\- Избавляйся от полотенца и иди ко мне, - наконец командует Гарри и Анвин ёжится — слышать этот хорошо знакомый мягкий тон, которым Гарри отдаёт команды — физически приятно.  
Он просто кидает полотенце на пол и забирается на кровать. Гарри тянет его к себе, пока он не перекидывает одну ногу через ноги Гарри, оказываясь лицом к нему на его коленях. Эггси, привыкший к тому, что их секс всегда был одинаково безумен, по привычке готовится к этому — он сжимает пальцы на плечах Гарри и кусает губы, ожидая привычных идеальных жестких прикосновений, но вместо этого Гарри мягко гладит пальцами его по щёке и улыбается, явно позабавленный тем, как Эггси смотрит на него — почти что обескураженно.  
\- Ты забыл, на что согласился, когда сказал, что я могу напиваться.  
Рука Гарри скользит по его волосам и замирает на шее сзади.  
\- Боже. Не представляю даже, как это, - хмыкает Эггси.  
\- Узнаешь, - Гарри посылает ему веселый, даже озорной взгляд, касаясь его губ лёгким поцелуем. Эггси тянется за добавкой — Гарри хмыкает и даёт поцеловать себя ещё раз, размыкает губы, позволяя Эггси скользнут между них языком, и, пока они целуются, ложится на спину, утягивая за собой Анвина. Ладони Гарри скользят по спине Эггси вниз, длинные пальцы сжимаются на ягодицах, Харт прижимает бедра Эггси к своим и Эггси стонет в губы Харта, вжимаясь бедрами в его бедра ещё теснее и чувствуя, как его член проезжается по члену Харта.  
\- Тише, - говорит ему Гарри, одна их ладоней которого снова скользит по волосам Эггси.  
Анвин выдыхает и старается сделать так, чтобы движения его бёдер были такими же плавными, как движения Гарри, его прикосновения и его голос. Гарри подмахивает бедрами навстречу движениям бёдер Гэри и вскоре они входят в очень медленный, очень приятный ритм, удовольствие плавно расползается по телу Эггси теплым томлением, от которого перехватывает дух и поджимаются пальцы на ногах.  
Эггси понимает, что забыл, как это — заниматься таким сексом. Заниматься им с тем, кого любишь. На Эггси вдруг обрушивается осознание того, что прямо сейчас они с Гарри не просто трахаются, как это было у них все разы до этого. Они занимаются _любовью_.  
Гарри обхватывает ладонью щёку Эггси и пальцем мягко скользит по коже. Палец оставляет за собой влажный след, и Анвин понимает, что это слёзы. Его слёзы. Ну, приехали.  
\- Черт, Харт, ты… - Эггси жмурится и испускает сдавленный смешок. Ужас от осознания того факта, что он какого-то черта начал плакать, лёжа совершенно голый сверху такого же совершенно голого Харта ничуть не умаляет его совершенно волшебного, потрясающего возбуджения — и он немного теряется в ощущениях.  
Гарри мягко хмыкает и его взгляд, который ловит Эггси, открыв глаза, немного сложнее, чем те темные, наполненные желанием взгляды, которые он получал от него раньше. Помимо желания Эггси видит там симпатию и ласку и что-то похожее на… привязанность.  
Ему стоит больших усилий не разрыдаться пуще прежнего. Благо, что Гарри начинает говорить — и немного отвлекает его.  
\- Всё в порядке. Приму это за то, что я настолько хорош.  
\- В общем-то, так и есть.  
\- Я не сомневался.  
Эггси весело фыркает. Гарри касается губами уголка его губ.  
\- Ты совершенно замечательный мальчик, Эггси, - шепчет он ему, и у Анвина перехватывает дыхание. - И ты совершенно не справляешься с тем, чтобы принимать похвалу, но мы поработаем над этим.  
\- Ммм… - согласно мычит Эггси и выгибается, когда ладонь Гарри ложится на его поясницу.  
\- Ты знаешь, как марихуана влияет на твою способность кончать? - Все так же мягко спрашивает он.  
\- Да. Это будет… долго. Это не значит, что ты не можешь довести меня до оргазма. Просто это будет насухую.  
\- Замечательно, - Гарри почти что мурлычет.  
Эггси начинает потрясывать.  
\- Блять. Гарри.  
Неожиданно Харт давит ладонью на поясницу Эггси сильнее, вжимая его бедрами в свои и Анвин стонет, утыкаясь носом в шею Гарри, когда его перетряхивает совершенно неожиданным быстрым оргазмом.   
\- Просто замечательно, - с той же мурлыкающей интонацией повторяет Гарри, ослабляя давление ладони на поясницу Эггси и касаясь губами его виска. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты сел.  
Эггси аккуратно выпрямляется, снова оказываясь сидящим верхом на бедрах Гарри. Гарри остаётся лежать — кладет ладони на бёдра Эггси и мягко тянет его вперёд. Эггси озадачено хмурится, но поддаётся, замирая только когда его бёдра оказываются на уровне грудной клетки Гарри, потому что до него начинают доходить некоторые несмелые предположения о том, что собирается делать Харт. Несмотря на то, что мысль об этом заставляет его почувствовать себя в высшей степени неловко, его стояк, ослабнувший после оргазма, снова медленно, но верно твердеет.   
\- Эггси, - Гарри облизывает губы и Анвин судорожно выдыхает, просто закрывая глаза, чтобы не видеть этого. - Эггси, - повторяет Харт со смешком. - Давай, милый, мне нужно, чтобы ты переместился выше.  
\- Это… Господи, Гарри, это слишком.  
\- Ты справишься, - уверяет Харт и его ладони на бёдрах Гэри снова тянут того вперёд.  
Эггси хватается руками за изголовье кровати, и поддаётся. Гарри скользит ладонями с его бёдер на ягодицы, сжимает пальцы, разводя половинки в стороны и едва заметным дразнящим прикосновением скользит пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц. Анвин выгибается и стонет, не в силах сохранять молчание — не то, чтобы он нуждался в этом. Он знает, что Харту нравится, когда Эггси не сдерживает того, что он громкий.   
Изначально Анвин наивно полагал, что это будет просто минет. Просто самый грязный и пошлый минет в его жизни, когда он будет нависать над Гарри и трахать его рот. Но всё оказывается ещё хуже, потому что когда Эггси замирает, как только его колени оказываются чуть дальше плеч Гарри, тот подталкивает его ещё выше и Эггси спотыкается на вдохе.  
\- Нет, Гарри.  
\- Да, Эггси, - вздыхает Харт, и его дыхание приятно щекочет кожу на бёдрах Анвина. - Как долго мне придётся просить тебя сесть мне на лицо?  
Анвин стонет, роняя голову на руки, сложенные на изголовье кровати и жмурится, просто поддаваясь давлению сильных рук.  
\- Вот так. Хороший мальчик, - голосом, больше похожим на мягкое утробное рычание, хвалит Гарри — и ладонями давит на бёдра Эггси вниз. Колени Анвина разъезжаются в стороны и он скулит, когда язык Гарри широко и мокро скользит от яиц Эггси к его входу — Гарри делает это несколько раз, каждый раз усиливая давление, и Анвин начинает инстинктивно качать бёдрами в ритме движений языка Харта, и совершенно беспомощно стонать, потому что это слишком хорошо. Он даже не может сказать, в какой именно момент ему приятнее всего, потому что этого момента нет — каждый миллиметр движения языка Гарри идеален.  
Как следует вылизав Анвина, Гарри сжимает пальцы на его ягодицах, останавливая движение его бёдер и начинает с нажимом скользить языком вокруг колечка мышц, время от времени накрывая его губами и мягко всасывая кожу по краям. Анвин едва успевает вдохнуть достаточно воздуха между стонами, у него начинает кружиться голова, а член начинает пульсировать болью от возбуждения — но Анвин знает, что сейчас он не кончит, как бы хорошо ему не было. И он знает, что ему нужен небольшой перерыв, или он рискует просто отрубится.  
\- Гарри… - слабо выговаривает он между стонами, - черт, Гарри, остановись, пожалуйста, - сказанное им похоже на мольбу, и в общем, это и есть мольба. Гарри останавливается, и легко приподнимает Эггси за бёдра, будто тот ничего не весит. Самому Анвину кажется, что он сейчас весит четыре своих веса — руки и ноги ощущаются очень слабыми, а сам он мелко дрожит.  
\- Всё в порядке? - Хрипло осведомляется Гарри. Эггси бросает взгляд вниз, и смотрит на него — сыто улыбающегося, с губами и щеками, блестящими от слюны. Боже. Это не та картина, которая нужна ему для того, чтобы немного успокоится — и он стонет и зажмуривается.  
\- Да. Дай мне минуту, - отвечает Эггси, слыша смешок Гарри. Подушечка его пальца начинает скользить вокруг влажного от слюны входа Эггси и тот подаётся навстречу прикосновению, несмотря на то, что он, вроде бы, хотел немного отойти от всей полноты ощущений… Но ему слишком хочется почувствовать, как мышцы растягиваются под давлением пальцев, проникающих внутрь, и он ничего не может поделать с этим желанием.  
Гарри хмыкает и скользит пальцем внутрь Анвина, и Эггси подаётся навстречу и просит:  
\- Больше.  
\- Больше?  
Эггси утвердительно мычит и удовлетворённо выдыхает, когда Гарри выполняет просьбу, добавляя второй палец, проворачивая руку и разводя пальцы внутри Эггси, отчего тот стонет и выгибается.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, - бормочет Анвин жалобно. Боже. Он действительно жадный грязный мальчишка, как и сказал Гарри. И он ничего не может поделать с этим. Это Гарри заставляет его так себя вести.  
\- Я обязательно сделаю это, мой милый, - обещает Гарри. - Потерпишь ещё немного? Я не закончил здесь.  
\- Святые, блять, небеса, - матерится Эггси. - Тебе настолько это нравится?  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, - Гарри снова почти мурлыкает, его пальцы внутри Анвина давят на простату и у Анвина закатываются глаза от удовольствия. Он беспомощно стонет, и поддаётся, когда Гарри снова тянет его за бёдра вниз. Не то, чтобы у него были силы сопротивляться — все мышцы в его ногах ощущаются как чертово желе и он рад, что Гарри действительно в состоянии удерживать его над собой без особых усилий со стороны Эггси.  
На этот раз внутрь него толкается не только язык, но ещё и пальцы, и это вдвое лучше и хуже одновременно. Лучше — потому что это очень хорошо. Мокро, скользко и с идеальным, постепенно усиливающимся натяжением мышц. Хуже — потому что от возбуждения ему начинает становиться действительно больно — и он кусает губы между стонами и сдавленной руганью. В конце концов он сжимает пальцы на члене и начинает двигать рукой в ритме движения пальцев Гарри внутри себя, подмахивая бёдрами. Это добавляет к всей палитре ощущений ещё одно — ощущение подступающего оргазма, болезненное, острое, но всё равно приятное. Эггси начинает дышать чаще, стонать громче и мерно подаётся бёдрами назад навстречу языку и пальцам Харта и вперёд — толкаясь в собственную руку. Гарри улавливает смену темпа и начинает трахать Эггси пальцами языком быстрее и жестче, Эггси улавливает утробное рычание, время от времени слышное внизу и всё это удивительным образом приводит к почти невероятному — он содрогается — это почти что судорога, которой сводит всё тело от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах — и кончает со стоном, срывающимся на хриплый крик. Он дрожит в сладком до боли оргазме какое-то пугающе продолжительное время, кончая в сжатые на головке члена пальцы, в то время как Гарри не перестаёт вылизывать его.  
Харт останавливается только тогда, когда Анвин прекращает дрожать и оказывается способен жалобно заныть, потому что произнести просьбу отпустить его словами он пока вовсе не способен, но при этом ему очень хочется лечь. Просто лечь и провести пару минут без ощущения каких-либо прикосновений на теле.  
Гарри каким-то образом понимает его — он сам аккуратно выскальзывает из под Эггси, позволяя тому растянуться на поперёк кровати. Эггси переваливается с живота на спину, прикрывает глаза и пару минут просто дышит, восстанавливая ритм дыхания. Когда он открывает глаза, Гарри сидит рядом с ним, вытирая губы полотенцем, и смотрит на него довольным сытым взглядом. Эггси слабо улыбается ему в ответ, и Гарри протягивает руку, едва касаясь правой ладони Анвина, испачканной в сперме.  
\- Могу я?.. - Интересуется он, прежде чем предпринимать ещё хоть что-то.  
Эггси утвердительно мычит, подкрепляя звук слабым кивком. Гарри мягко подхватывает его руку за запястье, но, вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться полотенцем, слизывает сперму с кожи Анвина языком, начиная с ладони.   
\- Боже, - слабо стонет Эггси. - Ты смерти моей хочешь?  
\- Ни в коем случае, - низким голосом отвечает Харт, тщательно облизав его большой палец. Он улыбается Анвину и смыкает губы на его указательном и среднем пальцах. Эггси чувствует, как кончик языка Гарри скользит по пальцам вниз и не удерживается от того, чтобы мягко надавить подушечками пальцев на язык. Харт хмыкает и смотрит Анвину в глаза взглядом, полным желания и веселья. Анвин спускается взглядом ниже, к крепкому стояку Харта, и может только гадать, какой запас терпения имеется у этого человека.  
\- Не переживай, - говорит ему Харт, выпуская два его пальца изо рта, прежде чем приняться за два последних.  
\- Трахни меня. Пожалуйста, - просит Анвин почти что в отчаянии. Он снова наполовину возбужден. Он не знает, как он выдержит ещё что-то подобное — но это не мешает ему до безумия желать ощутить член Гарри в своей заднице. Он слишком по этому скучал.  
\- Как ты хочешь? - Интересуется Харт, заканчивая с его ладонью, и потягиваясь до упаковки с презервативом.  
\- Хочу видеть тебя. Не уверен, что смогу удержаться на коленях, так что я бы остался лежать на спине. Но как скажешь.  
Гарри посылает ему полный неподдельного обожания взгляд.  
\- Хорошо. Оставайся на спине, только не поперёк кровати.  
Эггси быстро укладывается вдоль кровати, пока Гарри раскатывает презерватив по члену.  
\- Ноги вверх.  
Гарри льёт на презерватив немного смазки и быстрым движением ладони распределяет её по члену, наблюдая за тем, как Эггси поднимает и разводит в стороны чуть согнутые ноги, подхватывая их ладонями под колени. Анвин расслаблен, растянут и возбужден — и смотрит на Гарри с голодным ожиданием. Это не тот взгляд, которому Гарри хочет сопротивляться. Он садится на колени перед мальчишкой, подхватывая его под бёдра и приставляя головку члена ко входу. Эггси прикусывая губу и упирается пяткой одной ноги Гарри в плечо, а вторую подтягивает ближе в груди.   
\- Я нахожу твою гибкость в высшей степени неприличной, - сообщает Гарри, легко касаясь губами чуть выпирающей косточки на стопе Эггси и в следующий момент входя в него сразу на всю длину.  
Анвин прогибается в спине с полным удовлетворения стоном.  
Гарри трахает его в неспешном, размеренном темпе, каждый раз входя на всю длину и порой замирая внутри, чтобы наклонится и оставить короткий поцелуй на губах, шее или плече Эггси. Анвину хорошо, но мало — ему хочется быстрее и сильнее, но, с другой стороны, ему приятно ощущать на себе эту совсем непривычную для Гарри мягкую нежность.  
Сам Гарри откровенно наслаждается Анвином, но он него не укрывается его внутренняя борьба. Уловить её совсем не сложно — Эггси плохо себя контролирует и чуть хмурит брови, сражаясь со своими слишком неоднозначными желаниями.  
\- Эггси, - Гарри проводит пальцами по его члену — мягкое, дразнящее прикосновение с малейшим давлением. - Говори.  
\- Я хочу больше, - Эггси звучит виновато и выглядит соответственно.  
\- Я могу дать тебе больше. Не быстрее, но больше. Если ты уверен.  
Анвин нетерпеливо мотает головой, поёрзав бёдрами. Харт хмыкает, и, чуть склонившись над мальчишкой, касается двумя пальцами его нижней губы, слегка надавливая.  
\- Облизывай.  
Эггси приоткрывает рот и тщательно облизывает его пальцы, подмахивая бёдрами под плавные толчки Харта, будто желая впустить его ещё глубже в себя.  
\- Боже, Эггси, - выдыхает Гарри с нескрываемым восхищением. Эггси улыбается ему почти что застенчиво, выпуская его пальцы изо рта. Гарри давит пальцами на колечко мышц Анвина — тот вздрагивает и испускает жалобный стон, но сводит брови к переносице и упрямо дергает бёдрами навстречу пальцам Харта. - Сейчас будет больно, - предупреждает Харт, прежде чем усилить давление пальцев.  
Анвин жмурится и стонет, когда к члену Гарри прибавляются два его пальца — о да, это больно, но это именно то, чего он хотел.   
\- Ты чертов мазохист, Эггси, - заключает Гарри, полностью очарованный.  
\- Мне не больно, - довольно улыбаясь и подмахивая бёдрами, говорит Эггси. - Это идеально, Гарри.  
\- Может быть, мне стоит купить для тебя игрушку? Что ты предпочитаешь? Стекло, силикон?..  
Эггси хмурится, не понимая, о чем говорит Харт.  
\- Фалоимитатор, Эггси.  
\- А. О… Может быть? - Анвин прикусывает губу, удовлетворённо выдыхая, когда замечает, что Гарри начал ускоряться. - На твой вкус.  
Гарри рычит.   
\- Ты испытываешь моё терпение, - сообщает он, мягко смыкая пальцы свободной руки на горле Анвина. Тот только сильнее выгибается, открываясь Гарри.  
Он, всё же, не разгоняется до своего привычного дикого темпа — Эггси с его пальцами и членом внутри слишком узкий, а ещё горячий и жадный и он кончает, на самом деле, едва ускорившись, и сжимает пальцы на горле Анвина, который почему-то тоже содрогается от оргазма Харта — будто чувствует его вместе с ним.  
Эггси действительно чувствует оргазм Харта — то есть, скорее всего, это его собственный оргазм, но его член так и остаётся болезненно напряженным, и поэтому это ощущается так, будто он почувствовал оргазм Харта. Это… интересно.  
Он жалобно скулит, когда Гарри выходит из него.  
\- Кажется, ты становишься избалованным, - заключает Харт с сытой улыбкой. Эггси бесстыдно улыбается ему.  
\- Мы можем пойти спать.  
\- Ты сможешь спать с этим? - Гарри бросает красноречивый взгляд на его стояк.  
\- Это пройдёт.  
\- Ты уверен? - Хмыкает Харт.  
\- Нет, - честно сознаётся Анвин.  
\- Я собираюсь сделать тебе минет.  
Эггси прикусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит на Харта из-под ресниц, ничего не отвечая. Харт ухмыляется, истолковав это, как согласие, и растягивается на кровати, хлопая ладонью по месту перед собой.  
\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Анвин.  
\- Черт возьми, Гарри, - фыркает Эггси.  
Спустя двадцать минут Эггси получает свой полноценный оргазм. Гарри глотает и выпускает его обмякший член изо рта и Эггси растягивается на кровати, совершенно обессиленный и бесстыдно счастливый.  
\- Я принесу тебе воды, - с ухмылкой окинув безвольное тело Анвина взглядом, заключает Харт. - Не вздумай заснуть.  
Эггси прикладывает все оставшиеся у него силы к этому, но всё равно проваливается в дрёму к моменту, когда Гарри возвращается в комнату со стаканом воды. Гарри легонько треплет его за плечо — и Эггси, сонно хлопая глазами, приподнимается на локтях.  
\- Я не заснул, - говорит он, принимая из рук Гарри стакан и выпивая его практически залпом. Оказывается, он очень хотел пить. - Спасибо.  
Эггси, немного поколебавшись, тянется за поцелуем — и получает его. Харт отвечает на его ленивый мягкий поцелуй, положив ладонь на его затылок и чуть сжимая пальцы в волосах.   
\- Пойдём спать, Эггси, - говорит Гарри, отстраняясь первым.  
\- Душ?  
\- У тебя есть силы на душ?  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, душ с утра.  
\- Мы можем спать без одежды?  
Гарри вздыхает. Он, почему-то, не любит спать голышом — а вот Анвину нравится, и такой шанс выпадает ему нечасто. Поэтому он очень старается, когда смотрит на Гарри лучшим своим умоляющим взглядом.  
Гарри вздыхает.  
\- Только потому, что я пьян, - говорит он в который раз за вечер и оказывается одарен широкой счастливой улыбкой Анвина.  
Засыпая, Эггси чувствует, как рука Гарри ложится поперёк его груди и как его губы касаются его виска. Этой ночью он первый раз засыпает в объятиях Харта.


	15. Гармсиль

Эггси открывает глаза и смотрит на часы — восемь утра. Слишком рано, учитывая, что они с Гарри заснули только под утро. Эггси поворачивается набок и смотрит на Гарри — рука, согнутая в локте, лежащая на подушке над головой, приоткрытые губы, растрёпанные волнистые волосы, мерное дыхание. Эггси улыбается и тихо вздыхает. Он понимает, что миновал точку невозврата. Он любит этого человека.  
И, когда этот человек проснётся, их ждёт непростой разговор. Эта мысль не оставляет Эггси шансов на то, чтобы заснуть снова. Он вылезает из кровати, стараясь быть как можно тише — Гарри не просыпается. Эггси притворяет за собой дверь в ванную комнату и долго стоит под душем, думая о том, чем себя занять на следующие несколько часов, потому что Гарри едва ли проснётся раньше полудня.  
В итоге он решает нанести визит в пекарню и добыть для Гарри его любимых круассанов. Собираясь, он сталкивается с проблемой — вчера, уходя из дома, он вообще не подумал о том, что не вернётся на ночь. С тем, чтобы надеть вчерашние джинсы, у него нет проблем, а вот облачаться во вчерашнюю футболку уже не хочется. В итоге он немного разоряет гардероб Гарри, очень надеясь, что Харт не будет слишком возмущен его действиями, узнав о них постфактум. Эггси надевает простую белую майку — видимо, Гарри надевает такие под белые рубашки, и самую простую рубашку, которую только смог найти — она явно не предназначена для ношения с костюмом и её не нужно заправлять в штаны, так что Анвин просто оставляет её расстёгнутой, и закатывает рукава до локтя. Он выходит из спальни буквально на цыпочках, бросает короткий взгляд на себя в зеркало в прихожей, обувается и выходит из квартиры, прихватив ключи.  
Эггси заходит в пекарню, покупает круассанов, и, лучезарно улыбнувшись девушке на кассе, прощается и выходит в летнее лондонское утро, моментально понимая, что он не готов вернуться в квартиру. Он не знает, к чему приведет разговор, который предстоит им, когда Гарри проснётся. Он не знает, состоится ли вообще этот разговор. У него в голове слишком много мыслей, предположений и страхов — он не в состоянии прекратить их думать и пока что даже не в состоянии держать их пор контролем. Эггси понимает, что ему необходимо пройтись - в итоге он тратит почти два часа на медитативную прогулку по Кенсингтонским садам - просто ходит по тропинкам, проложенным между высоких деревьев, рассматривает собак самых разных пород, которых выгуливают хозяева, праздно шатающихся туристов, гоняющихся по траве детей — и, вроде бы немного успокоившись и морально подготовившись к чему угодно, идёт обратно к Гарри.  
Гарри выходит к нему в прихожую — Эггси к тому времени успевает только разуться.  
\- Ты в моей одежде, - замечает Харт самым нейтральным тоном.  
\- Я принёс тебе круассаны, - улыбаясь, говорит Эггси, не способный догадаться, каково отношение Гарри к тому, что Эггси самовольно заимствовал пару его вещей. Он протягивает Харту пару бумажных пакетов из пекарни и Гарри забирает их, делает шаг навстречу Эггси и чуть приобнимает его, мягко касаясь губами виска.  
\- Доброе утро, Эггси.  
\- Привет, Гарри, - Эггси утыкается носом в шею Гарри и удовлетворённо вздыхает. - Завтрак?  
\- Сваришь кофе?  
\- Конечно.  
Через пятнадцать минут они сидят друг напротив друга за кухонным столом, пьют кофе и уделяют должное внимание круассанам.  
\- Боже, Гарри. Это чертовски вкусно, - слизывая с уголка губы тягучую кремовую начинку, выдыхает Эггси.  
\- Мне казалось, что ты согласился с тем, чтобы не считать происходящее между нами отношениями. Ты звучал довольно убедительно, - немного помолчав, неожиданно говорит Харт.  
Эггси едва не давится. Он не ожидал, что Гарри поднимет эту тему так скоро.  
\- А мы не можем сначала доесть?  
\- Доедай, - кивает Гарри. - И заодно подумай.  
Эггси флегматично дожевывает круассан, запивает его внушительным глотком кофе и, глубоко вздохнув, складывает руки на столе перед собой и прямо смотрит на Гарри. Эггси понимает, что сейчас ему придётся быть честным. В первую очередь — перед собой.  
\- Я струсил. Сказал то, что ты хотел услышать, - признаётся он, начиная разговор, который может не окончится ничем хорошим. Это было предсказуемо. Он с самого начала знал, что Гарри не тот человек, который ищет серьёзных отношений. А Эггси хотел от него именно этого — и боялся признаться в этом даже самому себе — но время пришло.  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно кивает Гарри. - Чего ты хочешь на самом деле? - Спрашивает он. Внимательный взгляд карих глаз упирается в Эггси — тот слегка ёжится, но затем расправляет плечи, не прячась от зрительного контакта, который сейчас вовсе не ощущается комфортным.  
\- Я хочу быть твоим, - немного помолчав, говорит Эггси ровно.  
\- Ты мой, Эггси.  
На губах Гарри появляется лёгкая улыбка, а то, как он это говорит — спокойно, уверенно, и так, будто он действительно это ценит, оживляет всех тех давно сдохших бабочек в животе Анвина.  
Но эта самая лёгкая часть.  
\- Полагаю, что это так. Но это не всё.  
\- Я слушаю.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим.  
Гарри хмурится — и Анвин чувствует, как у него заходится сердце. О, прямо сейчас он в ужасе.   
\- Сложнее, - наконец говорит Гарри слегка кивнув, будто признавая какую-то проблему.  
\- Сложнее, - подтверждает Гэри. - Это чувство обладания приходит только с определённым уровнем доверия. Мне нужно верить тебе.  
\- И ты мне не веришь - и это разумно. У тебя нет причин, чтобы мне верить. Я бы сказал, что ты не должен этого делать — по крайней мере, на данном этапе.  
Эггси вздыхает.  
\- Но я хочу тебе верить. А для этого мне хотя бы нужно понять, что между нами происходит. Я понимаю, что вчера ты пришел ко мне поговорить и явно переступил через себя, и я понимаю, что я хочу от тебя слишком многого, когда сразу следом требую ещё каких-то… обещаний. Но я, похоже, на том этапе, когда я не хочу тратить время и моральные силы на то, что на самом деле нужно только мне.  
Ну, вот он это и сказал. То, что нужно было произнести ещё вчера, но произнести это было слишком страшно.   
Гарри усмехается и задумчиво смотрит на совершенно потерянного Анвина.  
\- Я не переступал через себя, Эггси. Так говорят, когда человек делает что-то, чего он делать не хочет. Я хотел с тобой объясниться. Мне было сложно решиться на это — по причине своего характера. Но я этого хотел, - Гарри делает небольшую паузу, прежде чем задать следцющий вопрос. - Какие обещания тебе нужны?  
\- А какие ты можешь мне дать? - Приподняв брови, интересуется Анвин. Вид у него такой, будто он удивлён, что Харт вообще заговорил об обещаниях.  
Что ж, Харт не может сказать, что он не удивляет сам себя в последние месяцы, когда дело касается Гэри Анвина.   
\- Знаешь, сколько моих любовников были представлены Лиз лично? Один. Потому, что он был знаком с ней и познакомил нас. Это был Микель. Сколько людей было допущено в эту квартиру на ночь? Один, - он указывает на Эггси. - Со сколькими людьми я жил вместе больше трёх дней в неделю и не чувствовал острой потребности избежать их общества? С одним. И это снова был Микель. Теперь их двое.  
\- Это замечательно. Но это говорит только о том, что по какой-то причине ты переносишь меня чуть лучше, чем остальное человечество. Может быть, тебя это развлекает. Это не говорит ничего о твоих намерениях.  
\- А ты действительно жадный, Эггси, - хмыкает Харт. Он знал, что большинству людей от него было бы достаточно того, что он только что сказал. И да, он пытался обдурить мальчишку. Но он не испытывает разочарования от того факта, что у него не вышло — наоборот. Ему приятно, что у него не удаётся так просто водить Анвина за нос. Его мальчик умён.  
Эггси хмыкает.  
\- А ты пытаешься меня дурить.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял на себя обязательства.  
\- Похоже, что так, - чуть морща нос, соглашается Анвин.  
Приходит очередь Гарри вздыхать. Это… непросто. Он действительно ценит мальчишку. Он обнаружил этот факт, признал его и смирился — потому что Анвин того стоил. И Гарри справился с тем, чтобы принять тяжелое для самого себя решение впустить Анвина в свою жизнь — в том смысле, в каком последний раз он допускал в неё Микеля. Принять свою ответственность за него. Попытаться не быть таким уж отъявленным негодяем — то, чего ему не нужно было делать, когда он был с Микелем, потому что тогда он был другим. Но в этот раз он решил пытаться - потому что мальчишка заслуживал этого больше, чем всё остальное человечество.   
Но Гарри принял это решение для себя и про себя. Он не собирался говорить об каких бы то ни было обязательствах ещё как минимум пару лет, потому что он понятия не имел, как он справится с обещаниями, данными самому себе. И он ненавидел давать обещания кому-либо ещё. Особенно когда он не уверен в том, сможет ли он их выполнить.  
\- Я не хочу ничего тебе обещать, - говорит Харт.  
\- Это я уже понял, - кивает Гэри, откидываясь на спинку стула, складывая руки на груди и смотря в сторону. Он, конечно, звучит так, будто всё в порядке, но его поза выдаёт, что это его задело.  
\- Эггси, - зовёт Харт.  
Эггси смотрит на него, чуть вскинув подбородок, с выражением куда более дерзким, чем до этого — пытается справится с собой и прячет разочарование за бравадой. Гарри улыбается ему и кладёт на стол руку ладонью вверх. Выражение лица Анвина немного смягчается, и он вкладывает свою ладонь в ладонь Гарри.  
\- Что, если я скажу, что мои намерения достаточно серьёзны, чтобы напугать меня самого — и это главная причина, по которой я не хочу ничего обещать?  
\- Потому что?..  
\- Я держался подальше от всего этого в течении примерно двадцати лет. Я не могу быть уверен в том, что я на самом деле могу тебе дать, а что — нет. У меня есть предположения. И у меня есть намерения. Но я бы предпочёл пока что оставить их при себе. Если ты позволишь.  
Эггси понимает, что они снова ушли в сторону от той темы, с которой всё началось. Что ж… никто не говорил, что это будет просто.  
\- Что между нами происходит, Гарри? - Улыбается Харту Эггси, сжимая свои пальцы вокруг его ладони.  
\- Ты меня любишь, - говорит Харт, подавляя желание повести плечами из-за того, что он произнёс это вслух. Да, ему определённо чертовски неуютно от того, что вчера объявил ему мальчишка и как просто он это сделал. - Я… ты мне не безразличен. Ты подходишь моей квартире. Мне комфортно, когда ты рядом. Иногда я понимаю, что предпочел бы твоё общество одиночеству. Мне приятно проявлять заботу в отношении тебя. Мне хочется ограждать тебя от внимания, которого ты не желаешь. Я готов попробовать иногда терпеть твоих детей. И попробовать сделать так, чтобы ты начал чувствовать, что я… как ты говоришь, «твой».  
Эггси не выдерживает и посмеивается.  
\- Могу я сказать, что ты в меня влюбился, раз ты сам не можешь произнести это вслух?  
\- Думаю, да, - немного помолчав, заключает Харт. - Если в твоей голове любовь и влюблённость — не то же самое.  
\- Это не то же самое, - подтверждает Эггси. - Думаю, я могу принять всё сказанное за обещание. Если позволишь.  
Гарри, ненадолго задумавшись, кивает. Анвин широко улыбается ему в ответ и Харту приходится отвести взгляд и прикусить губу изнутри, чтобы сдержаться от того, чтобы улыбнуться ему в ответ так же широко.  
\- Да брось, Гарри, - фыркает Анвин. - Тут нет никого, кроме нас.  
Харт возвращает к нему свой взгляд, восстановив контроль над своей мимикой и посылая Анвину едва заметную улыбку. Его реплику он полностью игнорирует.  
\- Ты тоже должен мне кое-что пообещать.  
Эггси заказывает глаза — на действия Гарри, а не на его слова.  
\- Что?  
\- Не сопротивляйся, когда я пытаюсь сделать твою жизнь проще, предлагая помощь.  
\- Мне нужно уметь справляться без тебя, Гарри.  
\- Ты умеешь. И не разучишься, я уверен. Просто пока что это больше тебе не нужно.  
\- Для тебя это важно, - немного помолчав, заключает Эггси, внимательно смотря на Харта. Тот просто пожимает плечами и кивает. - Я постараюсь, ладно?  
\- Хорошо, Эггси.  
В этот раз, когда Эггси снова посылает ему эту свою невозможную улыбку, Гарри проваливается в попытке сдержаться и улыбается ему в ответ.  
Следующие две недели Гарри занят работой и Анвином. Выходные Эггси проводил у него. В основном они спали, ели и занимались сексом. Никаких больше сложных тем о прошлом, будущем или настоящем они не поднимали — двух последних разговоров было достаточно им обоим. Они видятся несколько раз и в рабочие дни — когда у Харта возникает желание после работы увидеть Эггси, он не подавляет его, а поддаётся. Поддаваться иррациональной тоске по кому-то, кого он видел буквально пару дней назад до странного приятно — и это то, что на самом деле ужасает Гарри. Ничто не пугает его больше, чем собственные проявления простой человеческой привязанности к кому-то почти что незнакомому.   
Эггси был занят подготовкой дома к переезду, поэтому Гарри приезжал к нему — покупал еду на вынос — с запасом, чтобы Анвину хватило на следующий день - и ехал в Ричмонд. И почему-то, когда он приезжал к Эггси, весь этот ужас, который он испытывал, куда-то испарялся. Удивительно, до чего абсурдной штукой была влюблённость.  
Они сидели на качелях в саду на заднем дворе и ели лапшу из тайской забегаловки - Эггси питал странную привязанность к азиатской и индийской кухне, и Гарри обычно привозил ему что-то подобное. Хоть Харт и понимал, что в общем и целом, Эггси будет есть что угодно, что бы Гарри не привез — у него было это странное желание угодить мальчишке и ему нравилось наблюдать как он увлеченно копается палочками в картонной коробке и в довольным видом облизывает испачканные соусом губы.  
Сегодня, однако, Эггси обращался к еде с куда меньшим энтузиазмом. Он то и дело бросал взгляды на сад и хмурился, явно думая не об ужине и даже не о Гарри, сидящем рядом с ним. Не то, чтобы Харта задевал недостаток внимания к его персоне — но до странного беспокоила молчаливость и отстранённость Эггси.  
\- Что тебя беспокоит? - Спрашивает он у Анвина, когда тот в очередной раз хмурится.  
Тот моргает и переводит взгляд на Гарри.  
\- Я завтра улетаю.  
\- Ты не хочешь улетать? - Несколько удивленный, спрашивает Харт.  
Анвин поводит плечами и качает головой.  
\- Нет. Не совсем. Хотя то, что я думаю о том, что я неделю не увижу тебя, а не о том, что я увижу детей, тоже меня беспокоит, - он замолкает, недолго ковыряется в лапше палочками, и, прекратив мучить еду, продолжает:  
\- Я не успеваю закончить ремонт. Я вернусь — и через неделю приедет Тамила и дети. И эту неделю мне нужно потратить на сборку остатков мебели и разбор коробок с вещами. И я не знаю, где найти время на то, чтобы заняться садом, проверить крышу и привести в порядок чердак.  
\- Оставишь мне ключи. Я разберусь, - пожимает плечами Харт.  
Анвин хмурится пуще прежнего. Харт вздыхает и адресует Анвину строгий взгляд.  
\- Я разберусь, Эггси, - повторяет он.  
\- Я должен согласится, да? - Улыбается Анвин, прикусив губу. Харту хочется его поцеловать — и он протягивает руку, кладёт ладонь на шею Анвина сзади и тянет того к себе. Эггси поддаётся легко — и отвечает на поцелуй Гарри с охотой и готовностью, облизывая губы, когда Харт прерывает поцелуй, оставляя свою ладонь лежать на шее мальчишки и опираясь лбом о его лоб.  
\- Как ты с этим разберёшься?  
\- Это не твоя забота, - отвечает ему Гарри. Анвин вздыхает.  
\- У меня только один комплект ключей.  
\- Отвезу тебя в аэропорт и встречу, когда прилетишь.  
\- Тебя точно не подменили? - Подозрительно интересуется Анвин.  
\- Я начинаю подозревать что-то подобное, - признаётся Гарри, чем вызывает у Эггси короткий смешок. - Ешь, - говорит он, ещё раз коротко поцеловав мальчишку в губы и отстраняясь от него.  
Эггси наконец уделяет безраздельное внимание своему ужину, а не своим мыслям.  
***  
Гарри встречает его в Хитроу. Это немного странно — знать, что тебе есть, кого искать глазами в толпе. Снова. Гарри никогда не узнает, насколько Анвин благодарен ему за это. Не узнает — потому что, скорее всего, не поймёт.  
Отыскать Харта глазами не так уж сложно — он стоит в стороне от основного столпотворения людей, в светло-сером клетчатом костюме, который выглядит немного безумно, но всё равно чертовски ему идёт, и разговаривает по телефону. Когда Эггси останавливается перед ним, он улыбается в ответ на его улыбку и, положив ладонь ему между лопаток, подталкивает в сторону выхода, и, когда они выходят, в сторону ожидающего их такси.   
Гарри заканчивает разговор только через пять минут после того, как они начинают ехать, и оборачивается к Эггси.  
\- Прости за это.  
\- Ты встречаешь меня практически посреди рабочего дня. Всё в порядке, - уверяет Эггси и тянется, чтобы коротким поцелуем коснуться уголка губ Гарри. Харт мимолётно гладит его по щеке.  
\- Как твоя поездка?  
\- Хорошо. Дети ждут своего путешествия. Но, кажется, нам так и не удалось донести до них мысль о том, что уезжают они навсегда и останутся только со мной…  
\- Переживаешь?  
В общем-то, задавать последний вопрос не было нужды — по тому, что складка между бровей мальчишки вообще не желала разглаживаться, было очевидно, что Эггси переживает.  
\- Я в ужасе, - честно признаётся Анвин.  
\- Ты справишься.  
\- Как будто бы у меня есть выбор,- хмыкает Эггси и улыбается Харту, отмечая, что тот выглядит усталым и явно прикладывает усилия, чтобы вести себя приветливо с ним. Эггси знает Гарри достаточно, чтобы предположить, что на самом деле тот сейчас вообще не хочет разговаривать. И понимает с отчетливой ясностью, что он меньше всего хочет возвращаться к тому этапу их отношений, когда Гарри прятался за маской вежливости и благовоспитанности, какую он использовал при общении с незнакомками, которых он находил более или менее выносимыми. Сейчас Гарри делал то же самое — включал свою дежурную вежливость, чтобы не задеть Анвина. Но Анвина это задевало больше, чем если бы Харт просто честно сказал, что не в настроении разговаривать.  
\- Расслабься, Гарри. Поговорим потом, - говорит ему Эггси, решив, что позже им надо будет поговорить об этом.  
Гарри кивает и отворачивается к окну. Когда они уже недалеко от дома Эггси, то он поворачивается к нему и говорит:  
\- Я не буду выходить с тобой, если ты не против.  
Эггси кивает.  
\- Наша встреча с Лиз в эти выходные?  
\- Всё в силе. Я позвоню тебе.  
Это значит, что самому Анвину не стоит звонить Гарри первому.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает он. - Я тебя понял.  
Гарри протягивает ему ключи. Эггси улыбается ему, и, поколебавшись, всё же оставляет ещё один короткий поцелуй на его губах, прежде чем выйти из машины.  
Ему приходится подавить и свою тоску по Гарри — по его руках, голову, взгляду, по его поцелуем, и своё разочарование тем фактом, что Харт не захотел остаться с ним. Но он понимал, на что идёт, когда принимал решение быть вместе с Хартом и не особенно надеялся на то, что это будет легко. И он понимает, что ему придётся принимать все эти заскоки Гарри как данность, которую нельзя изменить. Но он думает, что способен справится с этим.  
Его настроение становится немного лучше, когда он заходит в дом и обходит все комнаты, поднимается на чердак, и, наконец, выходит в сад и садится на качели. Анвин не знает, сколько людей тут работали — но чердак, который был завален кучей пыльного хлама и стройматериалов, блестит чистотой, а сад сияей зеленью свежей травы и щеголяет подлатанными и свежеокрашенными забором и хозяйственным домиком, расположенным в углу. На то, чтобы привести чердак и сад в такой вид, у одного Эггси ушло бы… очень много времени. Он не знает, стоит ли ему благодарить Гарри, или его позиция такова, что Эггси должен воспринимать это как данность… впрочем, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы попытаться поблагодарить - и узнать. Когда представится случай.  
Гарри звонит ему только в пятницу — и, похоже, только для того, чтобы подтвердить, что их завтрашние планы в силе.  
\- Гарри, - Эггси перебивает Харта, который прощается с ним после разговора, который не длился и трёх минут. Возможно, он не должен этого делать — но ему хочется быть рядом с Гарри. С каким угодно Гарри. С началом августа начнётся его работа здесь, приедет Тамила и дети, потом начнётся школа, и у них двоих останется очень мало времени на то, чтобы побыть друг с другом наедине.  
\- Да?  
\- Можно, я приеду к тебе на ночь?  
\- Сейчас?  
\- Да. Я понимаю, что ты не в духе. Я… мы даже можем не говорить. У меня есть работа, которую нужно закончить за выходные — буду заниматься ей. Просто хочу быть рядом.  
Гарри замолкает, раздумывая. Эггси прислушивается к шуму, который фоном звучит в динамике — едва различимый гул людских голосов, шаги, лязг металла, голос, усиленный микрофоном — похоже на то, Гарри в супермаркете.  
\- Хорошо. Мне прислать за тобой машину? - Наконец говорит Харт и Эггси довольно улыбается в пустоту.  
\- Я доеду сам, - уверяет Анвин.  
\- Рыба или мясо?  
\- Я бы продал душу за твоего запеченного лосося, - немного подумав, отвечает Эггси.   
\- Понял тебя. До скорого.  
\- До скорого, Гарри.  
Когда Эггси добирается, его уже ждёт ужин. Эггси не может сдержать стона, полного наслаждения, когда у него во рту оказывается первый кусочек рыбы — потому что это лучше, чем божественно. Уголок губ Гарри, который сидит напротив и внимательно смотрит на него, дёргается в подобии ухмылки.  
Они ужинают во вполне комфортной тишине — в конце ужина Гарри поднимается, собирает со стола тарелки и уходит на кухню. Эггси следует за ним.  
\- Ты говорил, что тебе нужно работать, - говорит Гарри. - Иди наверх и начинай. Я закончу тут и приду к тебе.  
\- Как скажешь, - отзывается Эггси, и, немного поколебавшись, всё же обнимает Гарри сзади, коротко целуя его в шею, прежде чем отстранится и уйти наверх, в библиотеку.  
Небольшая библиотека Гарри была местом, где Анвину было уютнее всего — и где ему работалось лучше всего. Он не знал тайны этого места, но тут ему было спокойно и в голову редко легли лишние мысли. Может быть, дело было в том, что иногда он ощущал себя здесь будто бы внутри разума Гарри — спокойного и рационального. Хотя… он не был уверен в том, что разум Гарри таков. Может быть, дело было в другом. Может быть, Гарри изначально задумывал эту комнату как собственное убежище — и она стала таковым и для Эггси.  
Они сидят на небольшом диванчике плечом в плечу и занимаются каждый своей работой, обратив взгляды каждый в свой ноутбук. Время от времени Эггси отвлекается, чтобы потянуться и размять шею и плечи, и один раз спускается вниз, чтобы вернуться с чаем для себя и Гарри. Сам Гарри остаётся практически неподвижным и сосредоточенным на работе все те три с лишним часа, что они проводят в библиотеке — отвлекаясь лишь раз, когда Эггси протягивает ему кружку с чаем.  
Наконец Анвин зевает, закрывает ноутбук и поворачивается к Гарри.  
\- Хочешь пойти спать? - Спрашивает Харт, не поднимая взгляда от монитора.  
\- Не отказался бы.  
\- Иди в душ и ложись. Я закончу через двадцать минут и спущусь тоже.  
Эггси кивает и встаёт. Какая-то часть его не прекращала надеяться на совместное принятие душа — но, по-видимому, напрасно. И он чувствует, что сейчас не правильный момент для того, чтобы высказывать свои желания на этот счет.  
Он устраивается в постели, когда Гарри заходит в спальню. Через пятнадцать минут Харт, облаченный в пижаму, присоединяется к нему — и Анвин тут же сокращает то возмутительное расстояние в тридцать сантиметров, что оставалось между ними. Харт гладит его по волосам, выглядя несколько рассеянным, и безучастным до обидного.  
\- Гарри, - хмурится Эггси.  
\- Да? - Харт в этот момент предоставляет ему всё свое внимание, и Эггси, не говоря ни слова, просто целует его. Гарри позволяет, чуть наклоняя голову и приоткрывая губы, когда язык Анвина скользит по его нижней губе, позволяя тому углубить поцелуй. Эггси шумно втягивает воздух через нос и скользит ладонью под резинку пижамных штанов Гарри. И в этот момент Гарри останавливает его руку. Анвин отстраняется, в изумлении уставившись на мужчину.  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Всё в порядке. Ложись спать, - спокойно отвечает Гарри.  
У Эггси кровь стучит в ушах — от поцелуя, от близости Гарри, от осознания того, как совершенно невыносимо он скучал по нему и как он его хочет — как одержимый сексом подросток, и даже хуже — будучи подростком он никогда не хотел секса так сильно — и он просто не может думать ясно, и поэтому не успевает прикусить язык, когда говорит:  
\- Ты что, спал с кем-то, пока меня не было?  
Ему достаточно просто услышать собственные слова, чтобы тут же понять, что это самое худшее, что можно было сказать.   
\- Черт, прости. Я веду себя как идиот. Ты не должен ничего мне говорить. Прости, - тараторит он, зажмурившись.  
Гарри хмыкает. Эггси открывает глаза и смотрит на него — не похоже, что тот взбешён. Он выглядит скорее усталым и раздосадованным — будто не ожидал таких глупостей от Анвина.  
\- Я могу пообещать сообщать тебе, если случится такое, что я не захочу заниматься с тобой сексом потому, что не так давно занимался им с кем-то помимо тебя. Но сейчас не тот случай. Я просто не в настроении. Такое бывает.  
\- Это не приходило мне в голову, - признаётся Эггси.  
\- Ты не слишком хорошо меня знаешь, милый, - Гарри гладит его по щеке.  
\- Похоже на то. Не хочу знать, что ты спишь с кем-то, кроме меня. Даже не думай говорить мне.  
\- Как скажешь, - соглашается Гарри. - Мы можем ложится спать?  
Эггси вздыхает — вздыхает тяжело, делая из этого спектакль и давя на жалость — но поддаётся и кивает.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что получишь своё, - говорит ему Гарри будто бы в утешение, и Эггси не может не улыбнуться.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри, - говорит он, коротко поцеловав мужчину в губы и укладываясь на бок.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Эггси.  
Гарри выключает свет и обнимает Анвина со спины.  
***  
Хотя Эггси уже знаком с Лиз, и может с уверенностью сказать, что он произвёл на неё самое лучшее первое впечатление — он всё равно нервничает, оказавшись на пороге её дома вместе с Гарри. Дверь им открывает не Лиз — а невысокая девушка с волосами, забранными в высокий хвост и, боже, лучшей улыбкой из всех, что он только видел в своей жизни… За исключением улыбок его собственных детей, конечно — но тут он, бесспорно, предвзят.  
\- Роксана, - как-то слишком уж церемонно говорит Гарри, подкрепляя сказанное сдержанным кивком.  
\- Гарри, - столь же сдержанно отвечает девушка, и делает шаг в сторону, приглашая их проходить жестом руки. Эггси присматривается к девушке получше — и застывает, едва переступив порог. Эта та самая девушка, которую он видел спорящей с Гарри, в тот единственный раз, когда Эггси был в его офисе. Он ещё подумал тогда, что у этой мисс должны быть просто стальные яйца, чтобы спорить с Хартом.  
\- Вы работаете вместе, - сообщает Эггси, и получает два удивлённых взгляда. - Я видел, как вы спорили.  
\- О, это был один из многих случаев, - улыбается девушка. - Рокси, - представляется она, протягивая руку Эггси, явно не собираясь дожидаться, пока Гарри соблаговолит представить их друг другу.  
\- Эггси, - легко пожимая узкую прохладную ладошку, улыбается Анвин, осознавая, что представился не своим обычным «именем для незнакомцев». Что ж, значит, так тому и быть. - То есть, Гэри. Но лучше Эггси.  
\- Поняла, - кивает Рокси. - Проходите в гостиную. Лиззи сейчас договорит по телефону и присоединиться. Ах да, Гарри - она просила тебя выбрать вино.  
Гарри просто кивает и заходит в кухню, когда Эггси и Рокси направляются в гостиную.  
\- Падай, - говорит Рокси, указывая на большой угловой диван темно-фиолетового цвета — почти такой же, какой стоит у Гарри в гостиной. - Итак, ты тот безумец, которые не просто не боится или презирает Гарри, но ещё и находит его вполне…  
Рокси замолкает, подбирая нужное слово.   
\- Милым? - Предполагает Эггси.  
Девушка бросает на него шокированный взгляд.  
\- Ладно, с тобой точно что-то не так, - заключает она, впрочем, явно подзуживая.  
Эггси улыбается и пожимает плечами, садясь. Рокси забирается на диван с ногами и внимательно смотрит на Эггси. Тот решает, что это означает, что он тоже вполне может её рассмотреть. Пока они занимаются молчаливым изучением друг друга, в гостиной появляется Харт — подходит к дивану, ставит на кофейный столик, расположенный перед ним, открытую уже бутылку вина, бросает короткий взгляд на Эггси и Рокси и уходит снова, возвращаясь почти тут же с бокалами. И теперь уже смотрит на них двоих внимательнее и с некоторым недоумением.  
\- У вас всё в порядке? - Интересуется он тоном, в котором едва-едва, но угадывается веселье.  
\- У нас всё отлично, - отзывается Рокси, улыбаясь Анвину. - Проверяла, не опоил ли ты его чем-то. Эггси только что сказал, что ты милый.  
\- Вот как, - хмыкает Харт и садится рядом с Анвином. - Что ж, у всех свои странности.  
\- Вот уж точно, - хмыкает Рокси.  
Эггси переводит взгляд с девушки на Гарри и обратно, не в силах понять, в каких они отношениях. В этот момент в гостиной появляется Лиз, Гарри разливает вино и они начинают ленивую беседу. Разговаривать, находясь в тихой уютной комнате, всё же, куда приятнее, чем находясь в клубе — по крайней мере для Эггси. Он практически не участвует в разговоре, в основном наблюдая за другими его участниками и цедя вино так медленно, как только может.  
Из его наблюдений следует, что Рокси и Элизабет, похоже, довольно давно вместе, а взаимоотношения Рокси и Гарри максимально странные — они явно не испытывают неприязни, но очень сдержаны в проявлении эмоций друг к другу. Все их фразы, когда они разговаривают между собой, намеренно церемонны, но Анвин не может не заметить проскальзывающей между строк тонкой иронии. Эггси не может сказать, что Гарри помимо своей воли терпит Рокси — и не видит ни следа напряжения в позе Лиз или Рокси. Значит, всё в порядке.  
В какой-то момент разговор принимает оборот, после которого Эггси перестаёт понимать, о чем речь.  
\- Ты собираешься что-то организовывать в этом году? - Спрашивает Элизабет у Гарри.  
\- Нужно этим заняться. И это будет уже в сентябре.  
\- Предлагаю начать заниматься этим сейчас, пока я могу поймать тебя на слове.  
Рокси вздыхает.  
\- И это называется — ни слова о работе, - фыркает она.  
\- Это не имеет ничего общего с работой, - возражает Гарри и Рокси показывает ему язык. На самом деле. Гарри только головой качает. - Напомни, как получилось, что я взял тебя на работу?  
\- Я чертовски хороша, Гарри. И я твой лучший инженер.  
\- Я — свой лучший инженер.  
Рокси закатывает глаза и встаёт, поцеловав Лиз в щеку.  
\- Пойдём, Эггси, - зовёт она его. - Пусть взрослые обсуждают свои скучные дела, до которых нам нет дела.  
Эггси пожимает плечами и тоже поднимается на ноги. Он просто улыбается Харту, опасаясь после вчерашнего, что любое его прикосновение может быть воспринято как лишнее. Особенно при ком-то. Эггси пока что понятия не имеет о том, как Гарри относится к проявлению хоть каких-то признаков привязанности на людях, когда он не в настроении. А он явно всё ещё не в настроении. Но, тем не менее, ответную улыбку Эггси получает — и направляется следом за Рокси.   
Рокси ведёт его через заднюю дверь в сад — и через сад во внушительных размеров отдельно стоящий домик, оказывающийся чем-то вроде мастерской. Помещение заставлено мебелью разной степени потрепанности, на полках стоят краски, кисти, инструменты, банки с лаком — и много чего ещё. Кроме мебели, чуть осмотревшись, Эггси обнаруживает и некоторое количество разной посуды — тоже разной степени готовности.  
\- Это моё убежище, в котором я укрываюсь в случаях, когда взрослые становятся скучными, - говорит Рокси, открывая одно из окон нараспашку и указывает Эггси на пару потрёпанных, но уютных на вид кресел.  
\- Я называю такое своё место кабинетом. Правда, прячусь я там не от взрослых, а от детей, - говорит Эггси. - То есть, прятался. Теперь я смогу делать это разве что на чердаке.  
Озвучив, Эггси начинает думать, что это, возможно, не такая уж плохая мысль — соорудить себе рабочее пространство на чердаке.   
\- О чем они начали говорить? - Спрашивает он у Рокси, которая, проверив ещё неокрашенные и, видимо, сохнущие изделия из глины, стоящие на стеллаже, садится в соседнее кресло.  
\- Они организуют слёт фонда каждое лето. В этом году Лиз переживала, что Гарри и вовсе не захочет этим заниматься — из-за его душевных метаний, - Рокси бросает на него ироничный красноречивый взгляд.  
\- Что? Он настолько переживал? Да не может быть, - с искренним недоверием фыркает Эггси.  
\- Я бы тоже никогда не поверила, - соглашается девушка. - И он как всегда исключителен в своей способности делать вид, что всё в порядке. Но, если верить Лиззи, за пятнадцать лет, что они организуют подобное, он ни единого раза не заставлял её думать, что они пропустят год из-за его личных причин. И в этот раз она действительно этого опасалась. Я не слишком хорошо умею считывать Гарри — но я хорошо знаю Лиззи.   
Эггси никак не может прокомментировать подобное. Может только подивится тому, какой великий Гарри притворщик. И позволить робкой надежде на то, что он действительно важен Гарри, разрастись внутри себя ещё немного.  
\- У вас с Гарри… несколько странные отношения, да? - Меняя тему, спрашивает он.  
Рокси пожимает плечами.  
\- Не могу сказать, что мы дружим. Ну, ты видел. Но не могу сказать, что терплю его только потому, что он — друг Лиз. Знаю, что он, на самом деле, куда лучше, чем хочет казаться — и нахожу глупым и трусливым его стремление казаться всем отъявленным козлом. Он знает это моё мнение. И не согласен с ним. У него по отношению ко мне тоже были некоторые вопросы, но сейчас они, вроде бы, более не актуальны. В общем, мы в дружелюбном нейтралитете, когда мы не на работе.   
Эггси приподнимает брови.  
\- А когда вы на работе?..  
\- О, это война, - тянет Рокси. - Именно поэтому вне работы мы так сильно стараемся сохранять нейтралитет.  
Эггси посмеивается. Ему определённо очень нравится узнавать что-то новое о Гарри от других людей. И ему очень нравится Рокси.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что он лучше, чем притворяется? - Задаёт новый вопрос Эггси, просто не в силах заставить себя остановится. - Ничего, что я спрашиваю тебя об этом всём?  
\- Не переживай. Потом настанет твоя очередь отвечать, - уверяет его девушка. - Он кажется большинству черствым сухарём из-за его мнения по поводу благотворительности, которое он охотно высказывает. Оно отрицательное и очень категоричное. Но люди — глупые и никогда не смотрят глубже. У Гарри просто есть своя зона ответственности — это его компания и его малочисленные друзья. Он делает всё для того, чтобы тем, кто работал на него, работалось хорошо. Он требует взамен хорошей работы, да, и требует строго — но он имеет право. Ещё — он никогда не придает это огласке — но я знаю, что он в разные годы помог многим людям, что у нас работают или работали, когда в жизни их настигла какая-нибудь… неприятность. Я работаю на него давно и знаю… ну да, примерно всех сотрудников, поэтому знаю и все сплетни. И я знаю, что он и устраивал людей в лучшие больницы, и оплачивал лечение родителей или детей, и помогал с оплатой университетов, и пару раз помогал выкупить дома и квартиры у банков… И часто он знает только имя человека, должность и его проблему. Для друзей он готов сделать, наверное, вообще что угодно, без единого вопроса.   
Эггси не может ничего с собой поделать — и сидит, уставившись на Рокси широко распахнутыми в изумлении глазами.  
\- В общем, - улыбается ему Рокси, - у нас его боятся, но любят. Практически все в нашей компании, у кого есть мозги, относятся к Гарри именно так. Только не рассказывай ему.  
\- Ну, у меня тоже определённо есть мозги. Я оставлю это при себе, - обещает он. - Вы давно работаете вместе?  
\- Я пришла устраиваться к нему, когда мне было двадцать, так что девять лет… почти.  
\- Это рано.  
\- Я чертовски хороша, а он не идиот.  
\- Не сомневаюсь ни в одном из утверждений, - уверяет Эггси.- И так вы познакомились с Лиз?  
\- Она как-то раз приехала в офис и застала нас с Хартом в пылу спора. Он тогда довёл меня до слёз — я работала с ним только год, училась в университете, жила с родителями и нервы у меня были ни к черту, - быстро поясняет она, явно уловив возмущение в выражении лица Эггси. - И, как я понимаю, они здорово поссорились из-за этого. Она меня успокаивала. Это самое ужасное воспоминание, - смеётся Рокси. - Я, воющая белугой, с красным носом, зарёванными глазами, растрёпанными волосами, кое-как заколотыми в пучок с помощью карандаша, и… вот она. Шикарная женщина, обнимающая меня, и уверяющая, что этот высокомерный индюк не стоит слёз такого прелестного создания. И тогда я разрыдалась ещё сильнее. И потом она пригласила меня на свидание.  
\- Это очаровательно, - выдыхает Эггси в искреннем умилении.  
\- Гарри так вовсе не считал, - замечает Рокси. - Особенно когда мы с Лиз съехались спустя три месяца после первого свидания.  
\- Что беспокоило его больше? Что она его друг, а ты — его коллега, или ваша разница в возрасте, или слишком быстрое развитие отношений?  
\- Всё сразу, - пожимает плечами Рокси. - В чем-то я могу его понять. У нас действительно большая разница в возрасте и это действительно было очень быстрое развитие отношений.  
\- Ну, тот аргумент про возраст вы теперь можете ему припомнить.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что Лиззи уже сделала это, - улыбается Рокси. - Думаю, теперь моя очередь задавать вопросы…  
Эггси кивает.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Я готов.  
\- Итак, ты добровольно согласился — и, как я понимаю, даже настоял на том, чтобы быть вместе с этим человеком. Ты точно не сумасшедший?  
\- Как ты уже сказала, он не так уж плох, - скромно улыбается Эггси.  
Они говорят об увлечении Анвина пустыней — Рокси находит его главное хобби крайне оригинальным и определённо совершенно безумным, о его детях, о причинах его развода и переезда в Лондон. Немного — о его прошлом, немного — о будущем. Эггси внутренне удивляется, насколько с Рокси легко. Она обладает навыком очень правильно формулировать вопросы и очень мягко задавать их, не настаивает, если Эггси явным образом избегает той или иной темы, слушает внимательно и очень… легко выстраивает из одной фразы Эггси целую дискуссию. Поэтому их разговор затягивается довольно надолго и заканчивается обсуждением музыки.   
\- У меня есть два билета на концерт через два дня. Не хочешь сходить со мной?  
\- А Лиз не будет против? - Хмурится Эггси.  
\- Если честно, я думаю, она будет только за. Она не поклонник подобной музыки и подобных мероприятий, и ходит со мной только потому, что я не люблю ходить одна — слишком много утомительного внимания от всяких козлов.   
\- Тогда, наверное, можно. На следующий день приезжают дети.  
\- Отметим завершение твоего холостяцкого периода жизни, стало быть, - заключает Рокси, и салютует ему банкой колы, которую она достала для них в середине разговора из холодильника, спрятанного за внушительной горой различной мебели.  
Эггси салютует ей банкой в ответ и улыбается.  
\- Зачем тебе вся эта мебель? - Интересуется он, обводя взглядом комнату.  
\- У меня тоже странное хобби. Я её реставрирую. Почти вся деревянная мебель, которая есть в доме, когда-то выглядела вот так.  
Эггси присвистывает.  
\- Круто.  
\- Нужен стол в столовую? - Улыбается ему Рокси.  
Анвину он, конечно, нужен, но он понимает, что последует за положительным ответом — и ему как-то неудобно.  
\- Нужен, значит, - заключает Рокси. - А значит, и стулья нужны.  
\- Рокси… - начинает Эггси.  
\- Я сделаю тебе стол и стулья. У меня как раз есть кое-что, чему можно придать африканский дух. Куда приятнее делать вещи адресно, а дом уже и так забит мебелью под завязку. Так что не спорь.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается Эггси. - Уверен, что будет здорово. А где ты берёшь... исходники?  
\- Иногда на помойках...  
Эггси смеётся.  
\- Прости, но как ты их оттуда тащишь?  
\- Звоню Лиз, и она приезжает на машине. Лица прохожих в эти моменты — это что-то. Но случаи с помойками не такие уж частые. Чаще нахожу объявления в сети — люди порой получают в наследство квартирки от древних одиноких родственников, и такие квартирки часто набиты мебелью ещё более древней, чем эти самые почившие родственники, от которой обычно стараются избавится за бесценок.  
\- Думаю, у тебя тоже весьма безумное увлечение, - заключает Эггси.  
\- Ничего особенного же, - пожимает плечами Роксию  
\- Ну да, - фыркает Анвин так, чтобы стало ясно, что он не согласен.  
\- Я должен уточнить, - начинает он, когда они направляются через сад обратно к дому, - это же было вроде как… собеседование, да?  
Рокси бросает на него одобрительный взгляд.  
\- Я не должна в этом признаваться — но раз ты такой сообразительный, отрицать что-то глупо. Ну, кроме этого, мне правда было интересно, - искренне признаётся она.  
\- Это было для вас или для Гарри?  
\- Ты хочешь узнать, просил ли меня Гарри выведать что-то у меня? - Удивленно уточняет Рокси.  
\- Ну… да.  
\- Нет, Эггси. Он определённо в состоянии узнать всё, что ему интересно, сам. Это, в основном, для Лиз. Порой она переживает за него так, как глупо переживать за мужчину на пятом десятке.  
\- Очаровательно, - улыбается Эггси. Может, ему должно быть обидно за то, что его намерения могли поставить под сомнение — но он, в общем-то, может понять мотивы и, более того, очарован совершенно тем, что кто-то может проявлять такую заботу по отношению к Гарри, поэтому всё, что он испытывает — умиление.  
\- Я бы поспорила, - фыркает Рокси, впрочем, совершенно беззлобно.  
Эггси и Рокси возвращаются в дом и они проводят все вчетвером ещё около часа. Гарри, не уточняя у Эггси, хочет тот вернуться домой, или поехать к нему, вызывает такси. Когда он открывает для Анвина дверь, тот смотрит на него ироничным взглядом, но ничего не говорит — просто садится в машину.  
\- Что означал этот взгляд? - Всё же интересуется Харт, когда они оба устраиваются на заднем сиденье такси.  
\- Что ты снова проигнорировал необходимость поинтересоваться моим мнением.  
\- Хочешь вернуться к себе?  
\- Нет. Но такое было возможно, учитывая, что через несколько дней приезжают Тамила и дети, и у меня ещё достаточно дел, которые должны быть завершены до их приезда.  
Гарри, приподняв бровь, смотрит на Анвина пристальным взглядом. Эггси понимает, что перегибает. Обычно он себя так не ведёт — но он, на самом деле, ужасно нервничает перед приездом детей. И скрывать это становится сложнее с приближением момента их приезда.  
Гарри, должно быть, видит, что Анвин просто психует — поэтому он просто кивает и говорит:  
\- В следующий раз я постараюсь это учесть.  
И отворачивается к окну. Анвину становится стыдно тут же. Хотя, вообще-то, не должно. А ещё он вспоминает, что так и не поблагодарил Гарри.  
\- Гарри?  
\- Да?  
\- У меня дома теперь чердак, из которого можно сделать кабинет, - Эггси улыбается, заметив, как дёргается уголок губ Харта.  
\- Это неплохая идея, - кивает Харт, всё же справившись и сохраняя самое нейтральное выражение лица.  
\- И сад, в зарослях которого я не буду терять детей.  
Гарри всё-таки улыбается. Едва заметно — но Анвину достаточно и этого. Он берёт ладонь Харта в свою, и быстро касается губами костяшек пальцев, ловя взгляд мужчины и улыбаясь в ответ.  
Перед тем, как идти к Гарри, они заходят в супермаркет.  
\- Я могу рассчитывать на твою компанию во вторые выходные сентября? - Вдруг спрашивает у него Гарри, когда они стоят в очереди на кассе.  
Эггси хмурится.  
\- На все выходные?  
Гарри кивает.  
\- Если я найду, куда пристроить детей.  
\- Поэтому я и спрашиваю у тебя заранее.  
\- И если я смогу оставить их одних, - мрачно добавляет Анвин.  
\- Это может быть проблемой? - С явным недоверием спрашивает Харт.  
\- О да.  
\- Ты слишком сильно переживаешь.  
\- Я их отец, Гарри. Я не слишком сильно переживаю, - раздраженно отвечает Анвин.  
\- Как скажешь, - кивает Гарри. Подходит их очередь и разговор обрывается явно не на самом лучшем моменте.  
Анвин раздражен тем, что Харт, кажется, вообще не понимает масштабов возможной катастрофы и думает, что для восьмилетки и пятилетки переезд и расставание с родным городом, с домом, в котором они жили всю жизнь, с бабушкой, дедушкой, да ещё и с матерью — пустяки.  
Хотя с другой стороны — откуда Харту знать, что сейчас испытывает Анвин, если у него никогда не было детей? Эггси не знает ничего о детстве Гарри и не может сказать, какой опыт из него тот мог перенести во взрослую жизнь. Может быть, его родители были не слишком хороши, и отъезд в частную школу был для Гарри облегчением — и поэтому он не видит в волнениях Анвина никакого смысла?  
В конце концов, когда они молча распаковывают продукты из пакетов, Эггси вздыхает и говорит:  
\- Прости. Я дёрганый из-за всего этого.  
Гарри останавливается, поворачивается к Эггси и смотрит на него с нескрываемым удивлением.  
\- Я должен извинятся, Эггси.  
Анвин фыркает:  
\- А почему не извиняешься?  
Похоже, сейчас они только сильнее поссорятся. Анвин начинает жалеть, что на самом деле не уехал домой.  
\- Я не слишком хорош в этом, - справившись с тем, чтобы не среагировать на реплику Эггси как не надо, говорит Гарри.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Эггси и, приблизившись к Гарри, обнимает его. - Я не слишком сильно переживаю.  
Харт понимает, что Эггси своими действиями избавляет его от необходимости извиняться напрямую — и не может сдержать улыбки.  
\- Ты не слишком сильно переживаешь, потому что хочешь, чтобы твои дети были счастливы, - подтверждает Харт.  
Эггси улыбается ему и тянется, чтобы поцеловать. Отстранившись, он смотрит на Гарри серьёзно и продолжает:  
\- И я ужасно боюсь, что окажется, что это решение было ошибкой.  
\- Боятся бессмысленно, Эггси. Смысл начинать боятся будет, если начнут появляться признаки того, что это была ошибка.  
\- Утешил, - фыркает Анвин.  
\- Я прав, - невозмутимо отзывается Харт.  
\- Ты оперируешь логикой, а я — эмоциями.  
\- Я явно в более выгодном положении, - заключает Гарри.  
Эггси рычит на него. На самом деле. Гарри в изумлении вскидывает брови, и мягко треплет Анвина по волосам на затылке.  
\- Тебе нужно отвлечься. Поужинаем и пойдём в постель.  
\- Ты будешь меня отвлекать?  
\- Что мне ещё остаётся.  
\- О, не делай вид, будто тебе это в тягость, Гарри Харт, - восклицает Анвин, тщетно стараясь изобразить возмущение.  
Гарри улыбается, и целует его в лоб, прежде чем отстранится и вернуться к прерванной возне с покупками.  
***  
Тамми с детьми прилетают меньше чем через неделю. С началом августа Эггси выходит на работу. В середине августа у детей начинается школа. Пока что всё просто волшебно — дети в восторге от своих новых комнат, от размера заднего двора, от того количества детских площадок и парков, что расположены вокруг, от зоопарка, от городской фермы, от магазинов игрушек величиной в несколько этажей. И от школы они тоже в восторге.   
Эггси в свою очередь вынужден признать, что постоянная работа в одном месте — не такая уж плохая штука. Он пока что старается не думать, как он будет справляться с ней и двумя детьми, когда Тамила уедет — потому что пока что она тот человек, который отводит детей в школу и забирает их оттуда. А ведь скоро начнутся ещё и секции и дополнительные занятия. Плюс в том, что Анвину нет нужды ездить в офис каждый день — его присутствие там необходимо в среднем три дня в неделю, остальное время он работает из дома.   
В дни, когда он остаётся дома, они с Тамилой отводят детей в школу вместе и потом, вернувшись домой или, если погода позволяет, гуляя по ближайшему парку, говорят, в сотый раз обсуждая, как всё это будет выглядеть. Анвин видит, что Тамми в ужасе не меньшем, чем он сам — и думает, что даже в большем — потому что это ему нет нужды расставаться с детьми ради достижения своих целей и того будущего, которого он для себя хочет. Это приходится делать Тамиле — и он может представить себе то, как она себя чувствует, только частично. Определённо не самым лучшим образом. Поэтому он старается сделать всё, чтобы она чувствовала себя хоть немного лучше. В том числе вести себя так, будто ему ну вообще ни капли не страшно.  
А ещё он снова вспоминает, как он на самом деле любит эту миниатюрную мисс, в которой помещается столько смелости, упорства и любви. Он ничего не может с собой поделать — и рассказывает ей про Гарри.  
\- Ты безнадёжен, муж, - только и заключает она с улыбкой.  
\- Я в курсе, жена, - фыркает он. Несмотря на то, что они развелись довольно давно, некоторые привычки извести не так просто — но они старались обращаться друг к другу так только когда были наедине. И только в ироничном ключе. - Я надеюсь, ты тоже влюбишься в кого-нибудь, когда будешь там.  
\- Нет, ни за что, - с твёрдой убеждённостью отвечает Тамила, - мне нужно учиться и летать к вам, чтобы дети не забыли, как я выгляжу. Мне ни к чему эти проблемы.  
\- Ну-ну, - кивает Эггси, всем своим видом показывая, что он вовсе не убежден. За что тут же получает тычок в бок. За которым следует комментарий о том, что он стал совсем тощим.  
\- Я отъемся с детьми. Ты же знаешь, как это работает.  
\- Знаю, - улыбается ему Тамми.  
Он обнимает её за плечи и притягивает поближе к себе.  
Эггси обещает, что сам поговорит с детьми после того, как они проводят Тамми в аэропорт, потому что знает, что разговор будет не из простых и, скорее всего, выльется в маленький бунт. Эггси, как тот, кто остаётся, сможет выдержать это. Тамила, конечно, выдержит тоже — но он знает, что это будет слишком тяжело.  
Он мог бы вообще ничего не объяснять детям, убедив себя, что они всё равно не поймут — но ему не кажется это правильным. Он знает, что неизвестность хуже плохих новостей, и что она порождает куда больше тревожности, которая, в свою очередь, порождает вереницу самых плохих мыслей… а у его детей не самое плохое воображение. Что там может придумать себе Муни, если он не будет ничего объяснять, он себе даже представить боится…  
Поэтому, на следующий день после того, как Тамила улетает во Францию, он после завтрака усаживает детей перед собой и начинает объяснять всё по порядку, чтобы донести до них главную мысль — что это не временно, и теперь они будут жить так. Что их бабушка и дедушка будут в Танжере, мама — в Лионе, с их прабабушкой и прадедушкой, а они втроём — здесь, в Лондоне.  
Анвин не ожидал… простой реакции. И не ожидал одинаковой.   
«По крайней мере», - думает он, - «я определённо знаю своих детей.»  
Габриэль просто молча уставился на Анвина, потом поднялся и ушел наверх. Муни… Муни тоже была в своём духе. У неё никогда не было проблем с выражением эмоций. Иногда у неё были проблемы с тем, чтобы не выражать эмоции слишком уж сильно. Эггси недоумевал, как у них с Тамилой получилась дочь с настолько взрывным характером... В общем, на него наорала его восьмилетняя дочь.   
С упрёками, рыданиями, топаньем ногами и хлопком входной двери в завершение всего. Анвин подошел к окну, проследил, что мисс Муни в целости и сохранности перебежала дорогу и скрылась за оградой небольшого парка с детской площадкой, который было видно из окна, вздохнул и поспешил наверх.  
По крайней мере, дверь в комнату его сына была открыта. Сам Габриэль сидел на кровати, уставившись в книгу. Тоже зарёваный, конечно. Эггси тяжело вздыхает, садится на кровать рядом с сыном и обнимает его. Тот всхлипывает и прячет лицо у него на груди.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я о вас позабочусь, правда? И что всё это не означает, что кто-то из нас станет меньше вас любить? И что для нас всех это так же тяжело, как для вас?  
Габриэль ещё раз всхлипывает, но кивает.  
\- Только не прекращай разговаривать, ладно?  
\- Хорошо, - глухо отзывается мальчишка.  
\- Нам нужно сходить за твоей сестрой, - сообщает Эггси, улыбаясь. - Заползай на спину.  
Габриэль переползает Анвину за спину, обхватывает его руками за шею, а ногами — за бедра, и Эггси поднимается на ноги со своей этой ношей. Он всё ещё часто таскал Габриэля на руках, потому что тот до сих пор слишком сильно нуждался в физическом контакте, когда ему по какой-то причине было плохо, но они, по крайней мере, нашли для него ещё одно положение.   
\- Хорошо держишься? - Уточняет Эггси перед тем, как спускаться с лестницы. Габриэль, уткнувшийся теперь ему в шею, угукает.  
Спустившись, Анвин ловко залезает в кроссовки, даже не наклоняясь и выходит из дома. Муни обнаруживается сидящей на качелях и ковыряющей покрытие площадки носком незавязанного кеда. Эггси останавливается перед ней и протягивает руку. Дочь смотрит на него полным осуждения взглядом исподлобья, но вкладывает свою ладонь в его и даёт увести себя на лавочку под большим дубом.  
Габриэль переползает к Анвину на колени, Муни садится и намеренно смотрит в сторону, противоположную той, где сидит Эггси. Первым делом он задаёт ей те же три вопроса, что и Габриэлю, и, спустя полминуты, получает утвердительный кивок.  
\- Почему мы просто не можем быть все вместе, как раньше, раз так? - Сердито спрашивает Муни.  
\- По разным причинам, милая. Иногда нам приходится принимать непростые взрослые решения, и вам приходится им следовать.  
\- Это не потому, что бабушка и дедушка нас больше не любят? И не потому, что мама нас не любит?  
Габриэль испуганно смотрит на Анвина. Эггси в изумлении смотрит на Муни.  
\- Муни, это совершенно точно не так. Я бы не стал вам врать, правда?  
Муни задумывает, а потом кивает. То же самое делает Габриэль. Эггси старался никогда не врать детям, что иногда было… непросто. Но честность приносила свои плоды.  
\- Попозже позвоним бабушке с дедушкой, а потом маме, хорошо? А сейчас нам нужно идти домой. И больше не сбегать из дома едва ли не в пижаме, - он выразительно смотрит на Муни. Та адресует ему свой самый кроткий взгляд.  
\- Прости, папочка.  
Ну и как на неё вообще можно злиться? Эггси не знает. Он улыбается и протягивает дочери руку. Габриэль, который и вовсе не обут, снова переползает к нему на спину и они отправляются домой.  
После обеда они звонят по скайпу сперва Адель и Амиру, на которых сыпется шквал всё тех же подозрительных вопросов от Муни, и даже парочка — от Габриэля. Эггси просто слушает и набирается опыта — потому что его родители — настоящие виртуозы, когда дело касается разговоров с детьми. Они могут доходчиво объяснить даже что-то сверхсложное для детского понимания. Анвин надеется, что когда-то будет уметь также. Он надеется, что научится этому к моменту начала переходного возраста у Муни, потому что что-то подсказывает ему, что это будет то ещё веселье. Потом они звонят Тамми — и плачут все, исключая Анвина, потому что кто-то ведь должен всех успокаивать. И в процессе неожиданно оживает его мобильник. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на экран и делает большие глаза — звонит Гарри. Они не виделись и не разговаривали практически месяц. И вот — Гарри звонит ему. Сам. Возможно, чтобы в чем-то обвинить. А может, и вовсе порвать с ним за такое. И Анвину приходится проигнорировать звонок — потому что сперва ему нужно успокоить детей.  
Когда дети успокоены, умыты, и усажены перед ноутбуком с одним из старых диснеевских мультиков, Эггси уходит на кухню, чтобы сварить им всем какао, и звонит Гарри.  
\- Эггси.  
Гарри отвечает после первого гудка — и Анвин чувствует, как что-то внутри него предательски замирает, когда он слышит этот голос — негромкий, уверенный голос в котором едва-едва, но угадывается хорошо скрываемое удовольствие от того, что Эггси перезвонил.  
\- Гарри, - улыбается Эггси, вновь обретая способность дышать. - Прости, что не ответил. Был занят с детьми. И прости, что пропал… был занят с детьми.  
\- Могу представить, - уверяет Гарри. - Я предположил, что должен позвонить первым, но не уверен в том, уместно ли это, учитывая, что ты можешь быть вместе с бывшей супругой.  
\- Уместно, - застенчиво отвечает Анвин. - Я рассказал ей про тебя. И мы уже остались втроём.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Ага.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться её реакцией?  
Эггси готов поклясться, что он слышит в голосе Гарри любопытство.  
\- Сказала, что я безнадёжен, - отвечает Анвин, разливая какао по кружкам. - Подожди секунду, ладно?  
\- Хорошо, Эггси.  
Эггси оставляет телефон и одну из кружек на кухне, и несет две оставшиеся в комнату, чтобы отдать их детям. Он возвращается на кухню и снова подносит телефон к уху.  
\- Мультфильм и какао отвлечет маленьких монстров минут на десять, но потом они обнаружат моё отсутствие.  
\- Понял, - отвечает Гарри. - Есть шанс, что нам удастся увидеться в ближайшее время?   
Эггси чувствует, как губы помимо его воли растягиваются в совершенно глупой влюблённой улыбке. Но он почти тут же хмурится — потому что шансов на встречу у них не так уж много.  
\- Точно не наедине.  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Это не проблема?  
\- Не могу сказать. Нужно попробовать.  
\- Хорошо… на самом деле, завтра мы собирались сходить в Музей естествознания, а потом я хотел отвести детей на ту площадку в Гайд-парке… Могу позвонить тебе, когда мы пойдём в сторону парка.  
\- Буду ждать звонка.  
\- Гарри, - Эггси снова не может ничего поделать со своей глупой улыбкой, - что с тобой случилось?  
\- Полагаю, можно сказать, что я немного скучаю по тебе.  
\- Какой ужас, - посмеивается Анвин.  
\- Полностью с тобой согласен, - чопорно отзывается Харт.  
\- Мне нужно идти.  
\- До завтра, Эггси.  
\- До завтра, Гарри.  
Анвин возвращается в гостиную к детям в куда лучшем настроении, чем он был двадцать минут назад. Этой ночью к нему в постель пробираются оба его ребёнка. И если появления Габриэля он ожидал — сын всё ещё довольно часто спал с ним в эмоционально тяжелые для него дни, то Муни почти всегда спала в своей постели начиная с двух лет — но подползла под бок Анвина, едва Габриэль устроился у него под другим боком.  
\- Но только на пару дней, - ворчит Эггси сонно. - Вам нужно спать в своих кроватях.  
На следующее утро Эггси ловит себя на том, что он слишком критично рассматривает себя в зеркале. Он посылает сердитый взгляд самому себе, специально игнорирует необходимость привести в порядок волосы и зовёт уже собранных и готовых к выходу детей.  
Музей естествознания имеет ожидаемый успех — Эггси не сомневался в том, что там понравится и Муни, и Габриэлю, он боялся только, что может потерять их в огромном здании, полном людей, потому что то, что его дети захотят посещать совершенно разные тематические части музея, было предсказуемо. Но Анвин пресекает попытки разбежаться в разные стороны, и наружу они выходят в том же составе. Он, как и обещал, звонит Харту и сообщает, что они будут на детской площадке примерно через полчаса.   
\- К нам кто-то придёт? - Любопытно сверкая на него глазами, спрашивает Муни, стоит только Анвину убрать телефон в карман.  
\- К нам кто-то придёт, - кивает он.  
\- Кто к нам придёт?  
\- Кто-то стал слишком любопытным, - улыбается ей Эггси.  
\- Ну па-а-а-ап!  
Эггси бросает взгляд на Габриэля — тот молчит, но смотрит с интересом.  
\- Помните мистера Харта?  
Муни, конечно, помнит Гарри как человека, который взял их с собой на настоящий корабль. Габриэль тоже помнит Гарри — как типа на больничной койке с повязкой в пол-лица, который объяснял ему арифметику.   
\- Он будет с нами играть? - Восторженно спрашивает дочь.  
Эггси не удерживается от смешка. Ему тяжело представить Харта, играющего на детской площадке.  
\- Нет, вы будете развлекаться на детской площадке, а мистер Харт будет развлекать меня. Ведь никто не должен скучать, правильно?  
Муни надувает губы.  
… Впрочем, стоит детям завидеть площадку с деревянным кораблём посередине — и они тут же забывают про всё и едва справляются с тем, чтобы дотерпеть и не унестись играть до того, как Эггси займёт наблюдательную позицию на одной из лавочек, расположенных вокруг площадки. Как только они останавливаются у одной из свободных лавочек, дети, можно сказать, испаряются. Спустя десять минут на плечо Эггси, наблюдающего за гоняющейся тут и там ребятнёй, ложится ладонь. Анвин коротко трётся о неё щекой и задирает голову, чтобы улыбнуться Гарри.  
\- Привет. Я занял тебе место, - он хлопает ладонью рядом с собой и Гарри, изогнув губы в едва заметной улыбке, обходит лавку и садится рядом с Эггси — максимально близко, так, что их плечи соприкасаются. Больше всего Эггси сейчас хочет поцеловать его. И это желание становится только сильнее, когда Гарри с видом совершенно повседневным накрывает его ладонь своей, мягко сжимает пальцы и не отпускает. Эггси смотрит на их ладони, лежащие на его коленке, потом на Гарри, потом на площадку.  
\- Какие из них твои? - Интересуется Харт, чуть щурясь, что придаёт ему совершенно очаровательный вид. Анвин никогда не видел, чтобы Гарри щурился.   
\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - вместо ответа на вопрос заявляет Анвин. - Что ты со мной делаешь?  
\- Мы довольно давно не виделись. Уверяю, я тут ни при чем.  
Эггси мрачнеет.  
\- Это не обвинение, Эггси, - мягко говорит Гарри, сжимая его пальцы своими. А потом коротко целует его в уголок губ.  
\- Гарри!  
Анвин чувствует, как краснеет.  
\- Тебя настолько это смущает? - Интересуется Гарри позабавлено.  
\- Я не знаю, насколько это… нормально. Я не привык. И последние десять лет жил в мусульманской стране. И мы на детской площадке.  
\- Мы вполне можем держаться за руки и позволить себе поцелуй длиной в секунду.  
\- Точно?  
\- Думаю, да. Это моё предположение. Не то, чтобы я недавно был в тех отношениях, которые включают в себя выражение привязанности на публике.  
\- Теперь ты в них?  
Харт выразительно смотрит на Эггси.  
\- Понял, - улыбается Анвин.  
\- Так какие из них твои, Эггси?  
\- Поймёшь, когда они начнут бежать в нашу сторону, - пожимает плечами Эггси. - Ты всё равно плохо видишь вдаль без очков.  
Гарри вопросительно смотрит на него.  
\- Ты щурился, - поясняет Эггси.  
\- Действительно?  
\- Ты не заметил? - Удивленно интересуется Анвин и тут же делает очевидные выводы. Гарри расслабляется в его присутствии настолько, что не замечает некоторых своих действий. Это приятно. - Расслабься, я всё равно никому не скажу, - добавляет он.  
Гарри хмыкает.  
\- Как прошел ваш с Роксаной поход на концерт?  
\- О, это было круто. Она классная.  
\- Рад, что вы нашли общий язык, - сдержанно кивает Гарри.  
\- У вас, ребята, странные отношения.  
\- Не буду спорить, - хмыкает Харт.  
Эггси, чуть склонив голову, внимательно смотрит на Гарри.  
\- Но ты её уважаешь. И ценишь.  
\- Не пытайся меня анализировать.  
\- Но я прав?  
\- Ты прав, - с тяжелым вздохом кивает Гарри. И переводит тему. - Как твои дети перенесли переезд?  
Анвин мрачнеет.  
\- Всё было в порядке, пока не пришло время отъезда Тамилы, после которого пришлось объяснять, что теперь так будет всегда. Пока что ситуация взрывоопасна, но ничего, чего мы не смогли бы пережить.  
\- Рад слышать, - кивает Гарри.  
\- Судя по всему, твои дела тоже неплохо? По крайней мере, на работе.  
\- Можно так сказать, - хмыкает Харт, - сдаётся мне, моя работа влияет на моё настроение слишком сильно.  
\- Есть такое. Но это нормально. Для тебя важно то, что ты делаешь. Ну, и ты не особенно утруждаешь себя тем, чтобы подавлять своё плохое настроение.  
Гарри посылает ему этот свой предостерегающий взгляд, но Эггси только шире улыбается, чем заставляет Гарри закатить глаза. Спустя ещё десять минут диалога Эггси замечает несущихся к ним детей.  
\- А вот и мои, - объявляет Анвин, кивая головой в сторону приближающихся детей и с сожалением забирает свою руку у Гарри. Дети, конечно, могут не обратить на это никакого внимания. Но могут и обратить — а объяснять ещё и это Эггси им пока не готов. Будет честно дать хорошенько улечься в их головах мысли о новом устройстве их жизни, прежде чем добавлять ещё больше новой информации.  
Да и Гарри не выглядит обиженным.   
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Харт! - Практически в один голос здороваются дети, тормозя перед лавочкой и поднимая в воздух облачко пыли. Анвин убирает с глаз Габриэля волосы, растрёпанные ветром и беготнёй и одёргивает на Муни футболку.  
\- Привет, дети. Давайте договоримся, что вы будете называть меня Гарри? - Просит Харт.   
Дети вопросительно смотрят на Эггси. А Эггси — на Гарри.  
\- Они маловаты, чтобы звать тебя по имени, - с сомнением хмурится Эггси.  
\- Мистером Хартом меня называют на работе. Не хочу слышать этого слишком часто за её пределами. И у меня нет проблем с тем, чтобы твои дети звали меня по имени.  
\- Окей, - с сомнением тянет Анвин. - Хорошо. Вы называете мистера Харта Гарри. Но это единственный взрослый, которого вы называете по имени. Понятно?  
Дети с энтузиазмом кивают. Оба съедают по банану, выпивают воды, немного скачут вокруг лавочки, разбавляя их нудный взрослый диалог важными детскими вопросами — и снова уносятся играть.  
\- И ты живёшь так уже…  
\- Восемь лет, - подсказывает Эггси. - Не волнуйся, к этому привыкаешь.  
\- Очень сомневаюсь.  
Эггси возвращает свою ладонь Харту и улыбается ему.  
Как только начинает вечереть, становится прохладно, и, кроме того, детям завтра нужно в школу, а Анвину — на работу, и если второе не требует особых сборов, то первое — требует. Потому что после штурма детской площадки детей явно нужно будет отстирывать от песка и пыли.  
\- Можешь поехать с нами, если хочешь. На пару часов. Но я думаю, тебе уже хватило нашего общества, - улыбается Эггси немного виновато.  
\- Ты не предложишь мне остаться на ночь? - Иронично интересуется Гарри.  
\- Прошлой ночью эти двое спали со мной. Пройдёт довольно много времени до того момента, когда я смогу предложить тебе остаться на ночь, - отвечает Анвин со вздохом.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что всё в порядке?  
\- Да. Но это не отменяет того, что я соскучился.  
\- Не могу поверить, что говорю это вслух, но я тоже.  
Эггси улыбается и утыкается носом Гарри в плечо, потому что чувствует, что снова краснеет. Кажется, их отношения время от времени действительно имеют шанс походить на… нормальные.  
\- Ты не забыл про вторые выходные сентября?  
\- Я помню.  
\- Хорошо. Есть шанс, что мы встретимся до этого?  
\- Не уверен… Пока что я не представляю, как будет устроен мой график с учетом моей работы и их школы и кружков. Но мы можем попробовать увидеться в обед на неделе, когда я буду в офисе.  
Гарри кивает.  
\- Попробуем так. Вы на метро?  
\- На машине.  
Гарри смотрит на него в некотором удивлении.  
\- У тебя нет проблем с вождением?  
\- Есть. Но я привыкну, - улыбается Эггси. - Я вообще способный.  
\- Не сомневаюсь в этом.  
\- Ну так что? Ты поедешь с нами? - По виду Гарри Анвин понимает, что нет. - Я могу тебя понять, - уверяет он. - Тогда убирайся домой сейчас, а я пойду собирать детей. Тебе ни к чему слышать их нытьё о том, что они хотят побыть здесь ещё «десять минуточек».  
\- Полагаю, что ни к чему, - соглашается Гарри. - Я позвоню.  
\- Я буду ждать, - улыбается ему Эггси. Гарри снова коротко целует его в губы и они поднимаются на ноги. - Пока?  
\- До скорого, мой милый, - Харт последний раз сжимает его пальцы в своих, разворачивается, и уходит.  
Эггси вздыхает с самым мечтательным видом, бесстыже уставившись на задницу Харта, обтянутую джинсами. Всё-таки Гарри в джинсах — одновременно произведение искусства и преступление против человечества.  
Ещё раз вздохнув, Анвин направляется на поиски своих детей.


	16. Биза

Эггси справляется лучше, чем он сам от себя ожидал, хотя привыкать к новому темпу жизни, отнюдь не такому неспешному, как в Марокко, тяжело. В будние дни у детей школа с девяти до четырёх. С утра они просыпаются, завтракают, собираются и Эггси отвозит их на занятия — или отводит, если после этого ему не нужно ехать в офис, и погода позволяет пройтись. После он едет в офис или возвращается домой. В обоих случаях он занят работой. А вот дальше распорядок дня начинает варьироваться в зависимости от дня недели и пока что Анвину требуется календарь, чтобы не запутаться.  
Потому что помимо школы Муни ходит на гимнастику, на хор, на дополнительный английский и на то, что Эггси называет рисованием, хотя детей помимо собственно рисования занимают рассказами о художниках, направлениях в искусстве и походами в музеи. Габриэль ходит на радиоэлектронику, программирование, дополнительный английский и футбол. И Анвин очень рад тому, что большинство занятий проходит в той же школе после уроков — только на радиоэлектронику, смысла которой Эггси не понимает, но от которой его сын в восторге, он возит Габриэля почти что в центр Лондона — оставляет его там, едет на работу, возвращается, забирает — и они едут за Муни, у которой как раз заканчивается гимнастика.   
Анвин опасался, что такая нагрузка будет слишком большой для детей — но, похоже, вся эта нагрузка оказалась большой только для него, потому что единственное, от чего дети воротят нос — это от английского, но это то, что им придётся терпеть. Габриэль без особенного энтузиазма относился к футболу, но как раз это было ожидаемо — Эггси намеренно выбрал вид спорта, где нужно играть в команде, потому что с социальным взаимодействием у его сына всё не очень хорошо — но, судя по реакции Габриэля, слабая надежда на то, что он привыкнет, всё же была.  
Привыкание к факту того, что теперь все, кого они любят, слишком далеко, даётся сложнее. Эггси через день получает вопросы или о том, когда приедет мама, или о том, когда они поедут к бабушке и дедушке. На первый вопрос Эггси пока что не знал ответа, ответ на второй вопрос не нравился детям, потому что до Рождества была ещё прорва времени. В школе они вели себя неплохо, но дома то и дело вспыхивали бунты, и часто — из-за каких-то пустяков. Анвин старался не реагировать слишком остро, потому что понимал, что это неизбежно — дети не умеют справляться с отрицательными эмоциями, как взрослые. Как и с обилием новых впечатлений. Как и с простой тоской по тем, кого они любят. И его дети сейчас испытывали всё это сразу. Особенно тяжко было с Габриэлем — но это то, чего он ожидал. Если Муни спала вместе с ним три первые ночи после отъезда Тамилы, то Габриэль с ревом реагировал на попытки уложить его в его комнате до сих пор. И каждое утро со слезами собирался в школу, потому что это означало, что он останется один — без Муни и без отца. Конечно, после школы Эггси получал уже вполне довольного жизнью ребёнка, который, по словам учителя, уже после первого урока забывал о своих невзгодах — но это не делало каждое его утро легче. Сказать, что за две недели он истрепал Эггси все нервы — ничего не сказать. И в основном Габриэль был причиной, по которой Эггси сомневался, сможет ли он поехать с Гарри в выходные — хотя он очень этого хотел.  
Но в итоге он всё же решается. Он договаривается с Алисой, что в выходные дети побудут у неё, зная, что Муни точно с энтузиазмом воспримет перспективу выходных вместе с Кори и Остином, и надеясь, что эти трое отвлекут Габриэля от его неизбежной меланхолии довольно быстро. В субботу с утра он стоит на кухне и заплетает Муни косички. В кухне играет музыка, Муни подпевает, и Эггси не слышит, как Гарри, зашедший в дом, проходит в кухню.  
\- Оставлять дверь незапертой не слишком осмотрительно, - вместо приветствия сообщает Харт, когда в песне начинается проигрыш.  
\- Привет, Гарри, - повернув голову, улыбается Эггси. - Мы ждали тебя, поэтому и открыли.   
Муни тоже поворачивает голову, радостно улыбается Харту и машет рукой, прежде чем приступить к следующему куплету. Эггси возвращает голову дочери в прежнее положение и кивает Харту на стул за кухонной стойкой. Заплетая дочери вторую косичку, Эггси то и дело посматривает на Гарри, который, в свою очередь, с нескрываемым удивлением смотрит на Муни, которая вдохновенно подпевает Пинк, пританцовывая на месте. В какой-то момент взгляды Эггси и Гарри встречаются, и Анвин пожимает плечами и говорит:  
\- Нам нравится Пинк. Она классная.  
К тому моменту, когда Эггси заканчивает наводить порядок на голове дочери, начинает играть «Winner takes it all” и Анвин отправляет разошедшуюся Муни в гостиную, потому что просто не может прервать её посередине песни - это выше его сил. Муни подхватывает с кухонной тумбы колонку, забирает у него расческу, и, используя её в качестве замены микрофона, вальсирует в соседнюю комнату. Эггси подходит почти вплотную в Гарри и заключает его в быстрые объятия.  
\- Мы уже готовы. Десять минут.  
\- Я не спешу, - говорит Гарри, ладонь которого скользит по затылку Эггси и приятной тяжестью ложиться на шею сзади. Эггси прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, которое приносит это знакомое прикосновение. - У твоей дочери интересный репертуар.  
\- Я слежу за этим, - едва не урча, отвечает Эггси. - Ты не расскажешь мне, куда мы едем?  
\- Скоро увидишь сам, - отвечает ему Гарри. Эггси пытается состроить недовольное выражение лица, но он слишком рад простому присутствию Гарри рядом с ним — и не способен изобразить что-то хотя бы близкое к недовольству. Потому что Анвину, на самом деле, плевать, куда они поедут. Главное — вместе.  
Песня заканчивается и он дотягивается до телефона, чтобы выключить музыку и отступает от Гарри на шаг как раз когда Муни возвращается в кухню.  
\- Зови брата и поехали.  
Муни с топотом маленького слонёнка уносится наверх.  
\- Как Габриэль? - Осведомляется Гарри, с которым Анвин всё же поделился своими опасениями.  
\- Дуется, - тут же мрачнея, пожимает плечами Анвин. - Но с ним сейчас вообще непросто.  
\- Он создаёт впечатление очень смирного ребёнка.  
\- О, если бы ты только знал, - вздыхает Эггси, в которого этот смирный ребёнок вчера кидался книжками. Эти книжки своими острыми углами наградили Анвина парой синяков. Но вдаваться в подробности Эггси не собирается — кроме того, топот возобновляется и в кухне возникает сперва Муни, которая тут же подхватывает свой уже собранный рюкзак, стоящий у стены, а потом Габриэль, куда более хмурый, чем сестра.  
\- Здравствуйте, - бурчит он в сторону Гарри и жалобно смотрит на Анвина.  
\- Габриэль, - вздыхает Эггси. - Не начинай.  
Мальчик сердито фыркает, берёт свой рюкзак и уходит в прихожую обуваться. Гарри изгибает бровь. Эггси ещё раз тяжело вздыхает.  
\- Пойдём, - говорит он.  
Дети усаживаются на заднем сиденье, Гарри садится вперёд, и они едут к Алисе. Судя по тому, что стоит им подъехать, и дверь дома тут же распахивается — их высматривали в окно. Муни выскакивает из машины как только Эггси тормозит и гонится в объятия Кори. Габриэль с всё тем же хмурым видом выбирается следом.  
\- Подождёшь? - Спрашивает у Гарри Эггси. - Я быстро.  
Гарри кивает и Эггси, улыбнувшись ему, выходит из машины. Он подхватывает Габриэля на руки и тот тут же утыкается носом ему в шею. Гарри наблюдает за тем, как Эггси, с мальчиком на руках, с улыбкой треплет по макушкам двух темноволосых детей и приобнимает девушку, вышедшую за крыльцо за ними. Он понимает, что уже видел их однажды — когда без предупреждения приходил к Эггси с целью примирения. Трое из детей убегают в дом, Эггси, качая на руках сына, минут пять говорит с девушкой, а потом садится на корточки, ставит Габриэля перед собой и, забирая его ладошки, которыми тот трёт глаза, в свои, говорит ему что-то, после чего сдаёт его девушке. Ещё раз её обнимает, коротко целует в щеку и возвращается к машине.  
Он со вздохом опускается на водительское кресло.  
\- Ещё немного — и я бы почувствовал себя виноватым, - говорит Гарри.  
\- Почему? - Недоуменно спрашивает Эггси, заводя машину и трогаясь.  
\- Твой сын выглядел максимально несчастным.  
\- А, это… это нормально на данный момент. Пока что мне приходится успокаивать его каждый день перед школой. Через десять минут он уже будет в порядке, просто ему сложно даётся момент расставания.  
\- Вот как… Выходит, моё представление о нём ошибочно?  
\- Нет, он правда смирный. Но это не отменяет того, что он сложный, - хмыкает Эггси. - И он плохо переносит перемены. Это пройдёт. И я надеюсь, что не поеду крышей к этому моменту.  
\- Похоже, моя очередь говорить, что тебе нужно больше отдыхать.  
Эггси мрачновато усмехается.  
\- Может быть, - соглашается он. - Введи адрес Лиз, - просит он, сворачивая тему и протягивая Гарри телефон.  
Они заезжают за Лиз, Эггси, уже знающий, что Рокси не едет с ними, интересуется причинами этого.   
\- Ненавижу массовые сборища, насколько бы неформальными они не были, - говорит Рокси. - Если бы родители с двенадцати лет таскали тебя по всем этим чертовым светским приёмам и вечеринкам, ты бы мог меня понять.  
\- Я могу понять Роксану, - соглашается Гарри, проходящий мимо них с ящиком вина. Эггси удивленно наблюдает за тем, как Гарри ставит его в открытый багажник.  
\- Тебе помочь? - Интересуется Эггси.  
\- Незачем. Общайтесь, - отвечает Харт, по пути обратно в дом на секунду останавливаясь рядом с Эггси и касаясь губами его виска.  
Рокси наблюдает за этим с помесью умиления и иронии.  
\- Ты точно не бил его по голове? - Спрашивает она, стоит только Гарри скрыться в доме.  
\- Если его кто-то и бил, то это был не я. Не то, чтобы мы часто виделись за последние полтора месяца, - отвечает Эггси с застенчивой улыбкой. - Жаль, что ты не едешь с нами.  
\- Не пойми меня неправильно, но мне совсем не жаль, - улыбается ему Рокси. - А с тобой мы скоро увидимся. Ты же должен познакомить меня со своими детьми.  
\- Точно, - соглашается Эггси. Они с Рокси действительно задумывали что-то такое в процессе их длинной переписки.  
Спустя десять минут они прощаются с Рокси, загружаются в машину, Гарри вводит в навигатор в телефоне нужный адрес — и они отправляются в путь. Эггси находится в волнительном предвкушении — ему кажется, что место, в которое они едут, важно для Гарри, и, по разговору Гарри и Элизабет он вполне может сделать вывод, что вечером там будет довольно много людей, которых Гарри знает уже прорву лет. И Гарри захотел, чтобы Эггси был с ним. Гарри — этот сложный тип, который не склонен признаваться в слабостях и выказывать привязанности, который носит на себе непробиваемую маску из безупречных манер, который не нуждается ни в ком — на самом деле захотел видеть Эггси рядом с собой этим вечером. Анвин едва не начинает нервничать — он понятия не имеет о том, как Гарри намерен представлять его всем тем, кто будет там. Бывшим коллегой? Другом? Любовником? Анвин старается отбросить эти мысли, сосредоточившись на дороге и слушая разговор Гарри и Лиз вполуха, и добивается в этом успеха даже слишком большого — пропускает тот момент, когда Гарри обращается к нему и реагирует только когда тот кладёт ему ладонь на коленку.  
\- М? Я не туда еду? - Встрепенувшись, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Технически — туда. Но лучше повернуть направо.  
\- Как скажешь. Тогда командуй дальше.  
Ещё через пятнадцать минут они выезжают на дорогу, которая ведёт к одному-единственному дому, стоящему посреди зелёных лугов. Эггси присвистывает.  
\- Это что-то из Аббатства Даунтон.  
\- Хайклер чуть побольше, - скромно отзывается Гарри. - Но он действительно недалеко.  
Эггси смотрит на него большими глазами.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Да, Эггси. Смотри на дорогу.  
\- Уже, - Анвин послушно возвращает взгляд к дороге. - А чей это дом?  
\- Мой.  
Эггси ничего не может с собой поделать — и снова удивленно пялится на Гарри. Хорошо, что они едут со скоростью улитки.  
Когда Эггси паркуется слева от дома, у потрёпанного вида пикапа, к машине уже направляется процессия из трёх человек. Эггси выходит, и наблюдает за тем, как женщина лет шестидесяти заключает в объятия сперва Гарри, потом Лиз, а потом, пока Гарри и Лиз заняты объятиями и рукопожатиями в другими мужчиной и женщиной, обращает свой взор к Эггси. Тот скромно улыбается, не зная, кто это и как ему следует себя вести. Его начинает немного нервировать тот факт, что Гарри привёз его в неизвестность.  
\- Добрый день, молодой человек.  
\- Здравствуйте.  
К облегчению Эггси, в этот момент к ним подоспевают остальные.  
\- Эбигейл, это Гэри. Гэри, это Эбигейл, она вместе с Джорджем и Сьюзен управляет тут… всем.  
\- А Гэри?  
\- Гэри, - вступает Лиз, обнимая Эггси за плечи, - наш новый друг. Новый друг Гарри, - она особенно выделяет голосом последнюю фразу и выразительно смотрит на Сьюзен, которая, скорее всего, была одного с ней и Гарри возраста, и та бросает на Эггси взгляд, полный умиления.  
Он явно краснеет, бросая взгляд на Гарри. Гарри смотрит на него так, что Анвин наверняка краснеет ещё сильнее.  
\- Замечательно! - Заключает Эбигейл, хлопая в ладоши. - Сейчас вы трое пообедаете, и мы начнём приготовления к вечеру.  
Больше у Эггси не было времени переживать, смущаться или думать о том, зачем Гарри здоровый дом в полутора часах езды на машине от Лондона, в котором он, скорее всего, бывает раз в год. В доме оказывается ещё четыре человека персонала, очевидно, нанятого только на сегодня, и за следующий после их приезда час приезжают ещё четыре человека.   
\- Алфи, Эйми, Флойд, Диззи, - проговаривает Лиз, ставя Эггси перед собой, будто он некий экспонат. Гарри пропадал где-то в доме, пока они с Лиз расстилали скатерти на столах на улице, поэтому Эггси сперва полагает, что никогда не узнает, как бы Гарри представил его своим вроде как друзьям, но ошибается — потому что Гарри как раз выходит на крыльцо. - Это Гэри. Или Эггси?  
\- Эггси нормально, - кивает он.  
\- Значит, Эггси. Об остальном Гарри расскажет вам сам.  
Четыре головы оборачиваются на Гарри. Лиз похлопывает Эггси по плечу и удаляется назад к столам.  
Харт останавливается рядом с Эггси и берёт его за руку. Четверо наблюдают этот манёвр с такими шокированными лицами, что Анвин не выдерживает и смеётся.  
\- Ты действительно настолько плох, Гарри? - Спрашивает он.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что да, - с улыбкой отвечает ему мужчина.  
\- Прими мои глубочайшие соболезнования, - с преувеличенным сочувствием говорит ему рыжеволосая мисс, которую Лиз представила как Эйми. Эггси снова не может сдержать смешка.  
\- О, Эйми, заткнись, пожалуйста, - закатывая глаза, вздыхает Харт. - Вы знаете, что от вас требуется. То же, что каждый год. Начинайте, раз приехали, - командует он.  
\- Так точно, сэр, - насмешливо отзывается Диззи, невысокая темнокожая мисс с россыпью веснушек на щеках, убирая руки за спину и перекатываясь с пятки на носок, тёмными глазами скользя от Гарри к Эггси и обратно, с выражением лица, выдающим искреннюю радость за положение их с Гарри дел.  
\- Мы тоже очень рады тебя видеть, Гарри, - с ироничной улыбкой тянет длинный светловолосый тип в щегольском прикиде, обладающий крайне интересными чертами лица - Флойд. Никто из четверых не выглядит обиженным таким обращением Харта, будто они давно привыкли к его поведению. Скорее всего, так и было.  
Гарри в свою очередь сверкает на Флойда взглядом, полным притворного раздражения.  
\- Я не говорил, что рад тебя видеть.  
\- Ой, да брось. Я знаю, что ты любишь меня больше них всех, - фыркает мужчина, за что тут же получает тычок в бок от Диззи.  
\- Ты знаешь, что он любимчик Лиз. И что если ты любимчик Лиз, ты не можешь любить кого-то больше, чем её.  
\- Я всё слышу! - Сообщает Лиз со своей позиции. - И официально разрешаю ему любить Эггси больше, чем меня. Но только потому, что он солнышко.  
\- Боже, - выдыхает Анвин, зажмуриваясь и чувствуя, как краснеет. - Я помогу на кухне, - сообщает он и быстро ретируется подальше от этой очаровательной компании, самым адекватным в которой был, видимо, молчаливый и спокойный Алфи.  
\- Я был бы не против, если бы вы, бездельники, последовали примеру Эггси, - слышит Эггси голос Гарри, скрываясь в доме.   
Они превращают сад перед домом в площадку для проведения вечера — несколько длинных столов, несколько грилей, тарелки, стаканы, выпивка, шезлонги, пледы, скамейки, вот это вот всё. Начиная с пяти вечера вокруг становится всё более шумно, людно и весело. Анвина знакомят с толпой народа, по совету Лиз он даже не старается запоминать имена, но старается не переживать по этому поводу. В основном рядом с ним оказывается кто-то из этих пяти, кому он решил присудить статус друзей Гарри — с каждым из них Гарри знаком столько же, сколько и с Лиз — а раз они терпят его столько времени, они заслужили звание друзей. Гарри возникает рядом с ним не так уж часто, выполняя роль хозяина вечера — но Эггси не против этого, он получает достаточно удовольствия, наблюдая, как свободно он держится среди этой пестрой толпы людей самых разных талантов. Он думает о том, что для многих людей, которые были здесь, любовь Гарри к Микелю — невыразимо сильная, верная, болезненная, которая толкнула его на то, чтобы создать в память о нём что-то подобное тому, что он создал - стала поворотным пунктом в жизни. Эта странная мысль, но она нравится Эггси. Эта мысль заставляет что-то внутри него буквально вибрировать от нежности. Он прикусывает губу изнутри и смотрит на Гарри с видом совершенно потерянного для этого мира мечтателя. И именно в этот момент рядом с ним возникает Флойд.  
\- Никогда бы не поверил, что когда-то кто-то будет смотреть на этого вздорного типа таким взглядом.  
Эггси позволяет себе испустить преувеличенно мечтательный вздох.  
\- Неужели никто не смотрел на него так до меня? - Интересуется Анвин, взглянув на мужчину. Вполне очевидно, о чем именно он спрашивает.  
\- Нет, - ухмыльнувшись и спрятав ладони в карманы светлых брюк, качает головой Флойд. - Это он был тем, кто смотрел точно таким взглядом на Микеля.  
\- Что ж. Значит, он заслужил кого-то, кто смотрит так же на него.  
Флойд смотрит на него с нескрываемыми теплом и симпатией, которые ясно дают понять Анвину — друзья Гарри действительно переживают за него, каким бы несносным он не был.  
\- Я рад, что ты был достаточно безумен, чтобы влюбится в этого типа, - похлопав Эггси по плечу, заключает мужчина.  
\- Я тоже, - улыбается ему Эггси. - Что это за имя такое? - Меняет он тему, замечая, что Гарри направляется в их сторону.  
\- Это не имя, это, как и в твоём случае, кличка. Моя фамилия Пинк. Имя — и того хуже.  
Анвин пару секунд недоуменно смотрит на мужчину, прежде чем до него доходит.  
\- Я понял. Это как-то связано с Пинк Флойд.  
\- Напрямую, - подтверждает Флойд.  
\- Мне нравится.  
\- Благодарю, - преувеличенно церемонно отзывается мужчина, и как раз в этот момент к ним подходит Гарри.  
Эггси даже не пытается подавить свою глупую улыбку.  
\- Привет, - говорит он.  
\- Привет, - отвечает Гарри.  
\- Ну, оставлю вас, - со смешком заключает Флойд, технично ретируясь, за что Эггси безмерно ему благодарен.  
\- Вы устраиваете такое каждый год?  
\- Верно. В противовес тому мероприятию, на котором мы с тобой были в галерее.  
\- Я так и понял. Ты выглядишь… расслабленным.  
\- Мне не из-за чего напрягаться здесь.  
\- Это хорошо, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- У тебя всё в порядке?  
\- В полном. А что, похоже, что нет?  
\- Последний час ты в основном стоял в стороне один и пожирал меня взглядом.  
\- И я получал от этого удовольствие, можешь мне поверить. Всё хорошо, Гарри, - ещё раз абсолютно искренне уверяет его Эггси, и получает поцелуй, длящийся несколько секунд и моментально делающий его колени очень слабыми.  
\- Пойдёшь со мной, или постоишь здесь ещё? - Невинно интересуется Харт.  
Эггси фыркает и берёт его за руку. Харт не говорит ни слова против и тянет его в сторону разношерстой толпы людей.  
Когда на улице окончательно темнеет, количество присутствующих убавляется примерно в половину, а в саду зажигаются фонари и гирлянды. Эггси стоит в компании Гарри, Лиз и Алфи, слушая разговор вполуха и привалившись боком к тёплому боку Гарри. Гарри обнимает его за плечи, прижимая ближе к себе и если бы рядом не было людей, Анвин бы наверняка начал довольно урчать — но он сдерживается.   
\- Смотрите, кто осчастливил нас своим присутствием, - вдруг прерывает разговор Лиз, направляя свой взгляд куда-то за спины Гарри и Эггси.  
Анвин слышит голос, отвечающий ей — и не может поверить своим ушам.   
\- Я же лично обещал тебе, что появлюсь. Разве мог я нарушить обещание, данное мисс Элизабет?  
\- Ты просто душка, милый.  
Когда человек, с которым разговаривает Лиз, появляется в поле зрения Эггси, у него уже нет никаких сомнений — он знает этот голос и этот одновременно ужасающий и очаровательный арабо-французский акцент.  
Две пары зелёных глаз разного оттенка встречаются в совершенно равном изумлении.  
\- Мелкий? Что ты здесь делаешь и почему ты обнимаешься с Гарри?  
\- Я не мелкий. У меня двое детей, это на два больше, чем у тебя.  
\- Но я всё ещё старше тебя на шесть лет.  
Эггси закатывает глаза и аккуратно выпутывается из уютных объятий Гарри, чтобы тут же оказаться заключенным в крепкие объятия Фарраджа - младшего из своих старших братьев.  
\- Ты уходишь от темы, - замечает его брат, выпуская его из своей хватки.  
\- Объясни, что происходит, и я объясню тебе остальное, - предлагает Харт, пряча недоумение за нахмуренными бровями.  
\- Гарри, - фыркает Эггси, уловив в выражении Харта признаки ревности. - Это мой брат. И, кажется, мне тоже нужно, чтобы кто-то объяснил мне, что происходит, хотя я уже догадываюсь.  
\- Твой брат? - Это уже Лиз, явно буквально снявшая вопрос с губ Гарри.  
\- Его брат. Нас растили одни и те же мама и папа. Его дети — мои племянники. Как-то раз я отделал мальчишку из школы, который вздумал обзываться на него за его белые волосы.  
\- Выходит, быть моими любимчиками — это у вас семейное, - замечает Лиз.  
\- Как можно не любить это белобрысое создание! - С этими словами Фаррадж снова сгребает его в объятия.  
\- Я думал, ты в Париже, - в который раз за вечер краснея, бубнит Эггси, позволяя брату делать с собой что угодно.  
\- Я прилетел сегодня и собирался позвонить тебе завтра.  
\- Ты же не собираешься улететь обратно, не зайдя в гости?  
\- Я бы не посмел, - шутливо и в то же время искренне отвечает Фаро.  
Эггси вопросительно смотрит сперва на Гарри, потом на Лиз. Объяснение берёт на себя Лиз, в то время как Гарри просто молча наблюдает за ними.  
\- Мы с этим мистером как-то раз работали вместе. То есть, он работал с типом, который имел обыкновение вешать половину своей работы на меня. Мне показалось, что Фаро немного не осознаёт степени своего таланта. И что ему нужно немного больше знаний, чтобы начать это осознавать. Ну и… всё сложилось. Он, кажется, единственный наш стипендиат, который учился за пределами Великобритании.  
Эггси знал, что Фаррадж учился по стипендии — уже после переезда в Париж и нескольких лет жизни там. Но не знал деталей и предположить не мог, что детали окажутся такими.  
\- Удивительно, - улыбается Анвин. - Кажется, осталось объясниться нам, - взглянув на Гарри, замечает он.  
\- Похоже, что так, - соглашается Гарри, адресуя Анвину улыбку.  
\- О нет, - объявляет Фаро, который был не только похож на Адель внешне, но ещё и унаследовал её проницательность. - Не говорите мне, что сейчас я на правах старшего брата должен буду заявить, что поколочу Гарри, если он тебя обидит.  
\- Это не обязательно, - отвечает Гарри. - Но суть ты явно уловил.  
\- Как это получилось? Мама знает?  
Эггси издаёт страдальческий стон и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
\- Фаро, пожалуйста, заткнись, - глухо молит он.  
Харт теперь выглядит искренне позабавленным, и начинает отвечать на первый вопрос Фарраджа.  
\- Мы работали вместе… формально, мы до сих работаем вместе. В процессе этого произошло несколько событий. Лиззи пришлось вправлять мне мозги. В итоге я вынужден сообщить тебе, что нахожусь в отношениях с твоим младшим братом.  
\- Ты вправляла ему мозги? - Удивлённо спрашивает Анвин, переставая прятать лицо в ладонях.  
\- Естественно, - отвечает Лиз та, будто это что-то совершенно очевидное.  
Анвин ловит на себе выжидающий взгляд Фаро и со вздохом говорит:  
\- Конечно, мама знает.  
Теперь настаёт очередь Гарри удивленно смотреть на Эггси.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Ну да, - пожимает плечами Анвин.  
\- Габи — мамин любимчик на правах младшенького, - дразнится Фаро.  
\- Вот и нет.  
\- Вот и да!  
\- Господи, мальчики, вам же не по десять лет, - со смешком напоминает Лиз.  
\- Габи? - Задумчиво повторяет Гарри.  
\- Домашнее имя. Или вроде того, - коротко поясняет Анвин, не желая вдаваться в подробности.  
Разговор плавно переходит на другие темы, чему Эггси очень рад. Следующие пару часов он проводит вместе с Фаро, которого он видел не так уж часто, и по которому скучал — у них было взаимное обожание друг к другу. Гарри не выглядел так, будто он против — не выглядел он и так, будто ждёт каких-то более подробных объяснений от Эггси по поводу степени его родства с этим высоким красавчиком явно арабских кровей. Анвину было немного стыдно за то, каких размеров облегчение он испытывал по этому поводу.  
\- Как твоя жена? - Интересуется Анвин. Для него было очевидным то, что женился Фаро явно не по любви — а для того, чтобы ему не задавали вопросов. Никто из них не видел его жену. Никто не задавал вопросов — за исключением Эггси, конечно. Потому что, ну черт возьми, Фаро - его любимый брат. Эггси не мог не переживать.  
\- Кажется, в Милане, - пожимая плечами, отвечает ему Фаро.  
Эггси знает, что Фаррадж и его жена — просто друзья. И знает, что его брат за всю жизнь не состоял ни в одних серьёзных романтических отношениях и не интересовался отношениями интимными от слова «совсем». Гораздо большее удовольствие ему доставляло его творчество — и Эггси готов был принимать это как причину и как объяснение, до тех пор, пока Фаро был счастлив. А он явно был счастлив.  
Через пару часов Фаррадж объявляет, что ему пора, Эггси берёт с него обещание позвонить ему завтра же, крепко обнимает и отпускает восвояси.  
Мероприятие сворачивается к часу ночи. Последними уезжают друзья Гарри вместе с Лиз, и они с Гарри остаются стоять перед домом вдвоём. Эггси, растерянный, вопросительно смотрит на Гарри.  
\- Мы переночуем здесь, - поясняет Гарри. - Остальные поехали в Ньюбери и вернуться завтра, помогут привести здесь всё в первоначальный вид.  
\- А всё вот это?.. - Спрашивает он, оглядывая сад.  
\- С этим разберутся специально нанятые для этого люди. Не переживай.  
Эггси ёжится - ему прохладно даже в толстовке.  
\- Пойдём в дом, - говорит Гарри.  
Стоит им зайти в дом — их тут же ловит Сьюзен и передает на кухню в руки Эбигейл, которая усаживает их за стол. Точнее сперва за стол ей удаётся усадить только Эггси — Гарри задерживается в дверях кухни, вполголоса обсуждая что-то со Сьюзен. Договорив, он садится рядом с Эггси и со вздохом смотрит на большую тарелку с едой, которую ставит перед ним Эбигейл.  
\- Эби, вы могли поехать домой вместе с Джорджем. Мы бы разобрались.  
Эбигейл машет на Гарри рукой.  
\- Уеду вместе со Сьюзен. Я вижу тебя раз в год, не будет ничего страшного, если я пожертвую парой часов сна. К тому же, буду точно знать, что вы нормально поели.   
Эггси молча уплетает мясо с картошкой, слушая разговор Гарри и Эбигейл — что-то про персонал, ремонт, туристов — насколько он может сделать вывод, обычно спальни на втором этаже сдаются туристам, а Эбигейл, Сьюзен и Джордж — люди, которые следят за домом и постояльцами. Как только они доедают — Эбигейл прогоняет их наверх.  
\- Отдыхайте. Мы проследим, чтобы с улицы всё убрали, закроем дом и уедем.  
\- Хорошо, Эби, спасибо. Не пытайтесь приезжать раньше часа дня, - говорит Гарри, останавливаясь у лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.  
\- Как скажешь, - кивает Эбигейл с таким видом, что то, что она едва ли исполнит просьбу Харта, очевидно всем.  
Но Гарри лишь вздыхает, улыбается женщине совершенно добродушно и говорит:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Эби.  
Эггси задаётся вопросом, куда делся его Гарри и кто этот очаровательный тип.  
Они поднимаются наверх и оказываются в широком коридоре, из которого в обе стороны расходятся комнаты. Гарри поворачивает направо и останавливается у последней двери, указывая Эггси, который просто следует за ним по пятам, на дверь напротив.  
\- Мы будем спать в разных комнатах?  
Анвин не справляется с тем, чтобы хотя как-то сгладить удивление, разочарование и обиду от такой вести, чем веселит Харта.  
\- Там твои вещи, Эггси. Я не хотел шокировать Эбигейл и Джорджа просьбой приготовить только одну комнату для нас двоих — надеюсь, ты можешь это понять, - тут Гарри делает небольшую паузу, и Эггси кивает. - Прими душ, переоденься для сна и приходи, - добавляет Харт, открывая дверь в свою комнату.  
Приготовления ко сну занимают у Гарри не больше пятнадцати минут — и он, накинув халат поверх пижамы, выходит из ванной в спальню и подходит к одному из окон. Сейчас из окна не видно ничего, кроме звездного неба и редких огней домов, располагающихся через поле и пролесок отсюда. Но Гарри и без того отлично помнит вид из окон этой комнаты.  
В этом доме выросла его мать. До её смерти они проводили здесь каждое лето — он, она, дедушка и бабушка. Отец, как правило, приезжал на выходные. После её смерти Гарри больше не видел её родителей — когда Харт немного подрос, его отец сказал ему, что они не захотели поддерживать с ними контакт. Десять лет назад ему позвонил юрист семьи его матери, сообщил о смерти бабушки и о наследстве в виде этого дома.  
Приехав сюда, он узнал, что единственным, кто не желал поддерживать контакт с родителями матери, был его отец. Он, в общем-то, был совершенно не удивлён. Удивлён он был, когда Эбигейл, завидев его, входящего в дом, разрыдалась и заключила его в крепчайшие объятия. Отец и мать Эби работали здесь, и Эби и его мать, которые были примерно одного возраста, росли бок о бок и дружили. Наверное, это было очень крепкая дружба — потому что Эбигейл относилась к нему так, будто он её любимый племянник. Первые годы это немного обескураживало, но сейчас он привык.  
Гарри думал о том, чтобы продать дом, но не смог себя заставить. Он сам был немало поражен собственной сентиментальностью — но продать дом, где выросла его мать, почему-то казалось ему сродни предательству. Поэтому он просто оставил его. Первые несколько лет он оплачивал все счета, выделял деньги на зарплату немногочисленному персоналу, поддерживающему дом в надлежащем состоянии и на ремонт. Эбигейл была той, кто предложил сдавать спальни наверху туристам — ей было не по себе от мысли о том, что дом стоит, покинутый людьми. Она говорила, что дом тоскует и ветшает от этого — как если бы постройка имела что-то общее с живым организмом. Гарри не был против, но сразу предупредил, что может принять в этом только финансовое участие.  
В итоге необходимость в его финансовом участии даже сократилась. Доход вполне покрывал все коммунальные платежи и расходы на ремонт и даже часть зарплат. Сумма, которую Гарри в год тратил на это место, сейчас была куда меньше, чем шесть лет назад, когда дом стоял без дела. И Гарри был готов признать — только самому себе, конечно — что в высказываниях Эбигейл был некоторый смысл. Сейчас дом выглядел куда более… живым.  
Эггси, обхвативший себя руками за плечи, заходит в комнату как раз когда Гарри начинает расстилать постель. Гарри жестом указывает Эггси ложиться — и тот незамедлительно юркает под одеяло, мелко дрожа. Гарри, укрыв его до подбородка, снимает халат, включает лампу, стоящую возле кровати и выключает верхний свет и присоединяется к Анвину.  
\- Итак… - повозившись под одеялом и устроившись на боку лицом к Гарри, начинает Эггси. - Что это за место?  
Гарри хмыкает, занимает ровно такое же положение, как Анвин, и протягивает руки, чтобы взять его ладони — которые оказываются ледяными, как он и подозревал - в свои.  
\- Это дом, - отвечает он — чтобы искренне насладится мимикой мальчишки, который, конечно, тут же фыркает, поднимает брови и совершенно нахально улыбается.  
\- Да, это твой дом, твой _огромный_ дом в полутора часах езды от Лондона, в котором ты бываешь, по-видимому, раз в год. Ты не склонен владеть чем-то, чем не пользуешься, без причины. Ты не заводишь нефункциональных вещей. Когда я сказал тебе, что некоторые люди просто используют неработающие проигрыватели винила как элемент интерьера, ты всем своим видом ясно выказал презрение к таким людям.  
Эггси немного переживает о том, а не перегибает ли он. Но это мысль, которая не давала ему покоя с самого начала вечера — поэтому, высказал её, он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше, даже несмотря на осознание риска всё же быть отправленным в соседнюю спальню.  
Но Гарри улыбается ему так… поощрительно, и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его по влажным волосам.  
\- Молодец, - говорит, подкрепляя действие вербальной похвалой. Эггси, прикусивший губу, не удерживается от тихого удовлетворённого звука. Гарри улыбается, позабавленный — всё-таки реакция мальчишки на похвалу совершенно очаровательна.  
\- Это дом, в котором выросла моя мать, - продолжает он. - По какой-то причине её родители решили оставить его мне. Я не смог его продать, он некоторое время простоял без дела, а потом Эбигейл предложила сдавать спальни людям, желающим несколько дней пожить в тишине среди лугов, ферм и пасторальных пейзажей.  
Эггси открывает глаза и неосознанно задерживает дыхание, пока слушает Гарри. Он не знал многого о его семье. Ровным счетом ничего. И что-то в выражении лица и голосе Гарри, что-то в его взгляде, сейчас выдаёт в нём того самого беззаботного парня со старых фотографий.  
\- Ты её любил? - Тихо спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Как можно не любить родную мать? - Чуть дернув плечом, возвращает вопрос Гарри.  
Эггси фыркает, не сдержавшись, за что тут же получает недоуменным взгляд. Черт. Это было неуместно — но Эггси примерил фразу на собственную ситуацию и среагировал на свои мысли почти непроизвольно.  
\- Прости… Просто в моём сознании есть много вариантов ответа на то, как и почему с этом типом любви может не сложится.  
\- Откуда? Твой… брат упоминал, что ты любимчик, - может быть, в иной ситуации Гарри бы просто согласился — потому что по сути, Эггси прав. Но мальчишка говорит так, будто он что-то знает об этом. Что маловероятно, если утверждение Фаро было правдой. Как Фаро — этот франко-арабский тип может быть братом Анвина — это вопрос, требующий отдельного анализа, но Гарри уже давно решил бросить попытки понять, что из себя представляет прошлое Анвина.  
А тот явно не планировал спешить с посвящением Гарри в хоть какие-то детали.  
\- Я… да, - отвечает на это Эггси, и выглядит при этом окончательно потерянным. Потому что ему не нравится сама мысль о том, что Гарри может подумать, что та фраза, которая вырвалась у Эггси, может иметь хоть какое-то отношение к Адель. Нет, Адель была его самой лучшей матерью — в то время как родная мать Эггси как раз таки не отличилась.  
\- Мы можем опустить эту тему на время? - Поморщив нос, просит Эггси. - Это сложно.  
\- Хорошо, - просто соглашается Гарри.  
\- Я принимаю тот твой вопрос за «да»?  
\- Конечно я её любил, - улыбается Харт.  
Эггси видит Гарри искренним и открытым в этом признании и это… странно. И это не оставляет сомнений в том, что мама Гарри давным-давно умерла. Эггси знает эту светлую тоску во взгляде. Адель иногда смотрела на него так — и он знал, о ком она думала. О своём третьем сыне, светловолосом мальчике, которого Эггси видел на немногочисленных фотографиях. Ему никогда не было обидно — он знал, что её любовь к нему и её любовь к Леону мало отличаются. Он даже был рад — ему казалось, что он своим существованием будто помогает ей радоваться этим воспоминаниям.  
\- Сколько тебе было? - С тихим вздохом спрашивает Эггси. Ему не надо уточнять, о чем он. Гарри поймёт и так.  
И Гарри понимает. И улыбается снова, касаясь подушечками пальцев щеки мальчишки — и Эггси первый раз видит в улыбке Гарри и в его взгляде столько тепла и привязанности, предназначенных ему.  
\- Мой замечательный мальчик, - тихо говорит Гарри. - Иногда меня ужасает то, как ясно и точно ты чувствуешь. Мне было одиннадцать. К тому моменту, когда она умерла, я уже год как понимал, что это случится. Тогда было не так уж много способов спасти ракового больного.  
Эггси вздыхает и тянется, чтобы коснуться лёгким поцелуем губ Гарри и прошептать:  
\- Мне жаль.  
Гарри улыбается и снова гладит его по щеке.  
\- Спасибо, мой милый. Я всегда хожу к ней, когда приезжаю сюда. Если ты захочешь присоединиться, я буду рад.  
\- Полагаю, это можно счесть за честь.  
\- Возможно, - соглашается Гарри. Он в самом деле напуган тем, что этому мальчишке удаётся вытягивать из него. Никто не видел его таким… никогда. Он никогда не позволял себе настолько раскрываться перед кем-либо из мира живых. Но кроме искреннего ужаса Гарри, к собственному удивлению, чувствует ещё и облегчение — и это целиком и полностью заслуга Эггси, буквально излучающего искренность, надежность и сочувствие.  
Харт чувствует себя так, будто внутри него вот-вот что-то сломается. Поэтому он ещё раз проводит ладонью по волосам Эггси и говорит:  
\- Давай спать.  
\- Хорошо, - просто соглашается мальчишка, улыбаясь ему и закрывая глаза.  
Гарри тянется к лампе и выключает её. Комната погружается в темноту.   
Эггси лежит в постели, прислушиваясь к размеренному дыханию Гарри, но никак не может заснуть. Он думает о том, что только что произошло между ними. Он догадывается, что произошло почти что невероятное. Харт ненадолго опустил перед ним все свои барьеры. Эггси понимал, что только что получил от Гарри что-то очень ценное. Даже не так. Он получил что-то бесценное.  
Он чувствовал счастье — но чувствовал и вину. Гарри открылся перед ним. Вот уже в течении некоторого времени Гарри открывался перед ним — сначала он познакомил его с Лиз, теперь — с остальными четырьмя людьми, которых считает своими друзьями. Он привёз его сюда и весь вечер вел себя так, что ни у кого из окружающих явно не могло остаться сомнений в том, что он и Гарри вместе. Он спокойно отвечал на все его вопросы. У Эггси не было сомнений в том, что Гарри ответит на любой его вопрос, какой бы он не задал.   
Эггси знает, что Гарри делает это для него, и что ему непросто. И Эггси ценит это. И искренне ненавидит самого себя за то, что просто не может сделать того же в ответ. Он должен рассказать Гарри про себя. Он даже боится представить, сколько у того вопросов — особенно после сегодняшней встречи с Фаро. Но Эггси не может. Не то, чтобы он не знает с чего начать — нужно начинать с самого начала. Но каждый раз, когда он пытается — слова просто застревают у него в горле.  
Он просто не может.  
Он всегда думал, что того, что он сам знает, кто он такой, будет достаточно.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что он ошибался.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что у него такое колоссальные проблемы с тем, чтобы просто рассказать, кто он такой.  
Он боится, и знает, что его страх глуп. Он боится, что, стоит ему рассказать, как он услышит, что он не прав. Что он, на самом деле, кто-то другой. Он боится, что его снова начнут убеждать в том, в чем его пытались убедить мать и психолог, когда его забрали от его семьи и увезли обратно в Лондон. Он помнит, как тяжело это было — раз за разом повторять одно и тоже и раз за разом слышать, что всё не так. Он помнит, как страшно было чувствовать собственное медленно зарождающееся сомнение. Он помнит те единственные воспоминания, которые удалось ему вернуть — момент взрыва, взрывов — первые из которых раскидывают людей и комья земли в разные стороны. Эггси даже помнит, сколько всего взрывов он слышал и видел, прежде чем всё обратилось в темноту и пустоту. Но он так и не вспомнил ничего больше из первых шести лет своей жизни. И поэтому для самого себя он так и остался Габриэлем Мартеном — и останется им навсегда.   
И он боится, что Гарри не сможет принять этого. Не сможет понять.  
Он не замечает, как из его горла вырывается полузадушенный всхлип.  
Чего он определённо не должен делать — так это плакать. Тем не менее, он это делает.  
Гарри — проснувшийся, а может, и не засыпавший — забирает его в свои тесные объятия. Эггси утыкается носом в его шею. Так лучше. Так он чувствует себя в безопасности. Так он чувствует себя собой.  
\- Что случилось, Эггси?  
Эггси невнятно бурчит что-то ему в шею — Гарри приходится чуть-чуть отстраниться.   
\- А теперь ещё раз, - просит он.  
\- Я не могу ничего тебе рассказать, - хмуро повторяет Анвин, уже справившийся с этой совершенно непрошеной волной эмоций. Он всегда перестаёт справляться с собой, когда думает об этом.  
\- Всё в порядке, Эггси. Нам некуда торопится, - отвечает Гарри.  
\- Ты, наверное, ничерта не понимаешь.  
Гарри чуть пожимает плечами. Эггси чувствует движение, потому что теперь лежит, упираясь лбом Гарри в плечо.  
\- Если я задам вопрос — ты сможешь мне ответить? - Спрашивает он.  
\- Думаю что да.  
\- Твоя семья в Марокко — приёмная?  
Эггси молчит некоторое время — Гарри проводит ладонью по его волосам, прослеживает пальцами линию челюсти и, чуть поддев его подбородок, заставляет Анвина поднять голову и посмотреть на него.  
\- Если говорить формально — да. Но у меня никогда не было другой. Для меня это единственная родная семья.  
Гарри кивает.  
\- Амир — тот мужчина, занимающийся антиквариатом — твой отец?  
Эггси хмыкает.  
\- Ты слышал.  
\- Я не глухой, Эггси.  
\- Да, он мой отец. Фаррадж — мой младший старший брат. У нас есть ещё самый старший старший брат. Его тоже зовут Амир, он живёт в Касабланке. Мама родилась и выросла в Лионе, но переехала уже очень давно. Её родители тоже живут в Лионе, и Тамми сейчас живёт с ними.  
Рассказывать о семье — это не то, что рассказывать про себя. Это даётся ему легко. Он обнаруживает себя улыбающимся — потому что он наконец-то что-то рассказал Гарри. Тот улыбается ему в ответ.  
\- Ну вот. Мне вполне этого достаточно.  
\- Спасибо, Гарри.  
\- Засыпай, - отвечает Харт.  
На этот раз Эггси проваливается в сон почти что мгновенно.  
Гарри просыпается первым — свет, льющийся из окна и пересекающий постель доползает до изголовья кровати с его стороны — и будит его. Гарри не смотря на часы может сказать, что сейчас примерно десять утра. Это была спальня его матери и он часто оставался спать вместе с ней — и помнил, в какое время этот луч света доползает до его подушки в конце лета. От конца лета прошло ещё совсем немного времени — так что и время пока что не особенно поменялось.  
Умывшись и переодевшись, он проходится по всем комнатам пустого дома, позволяя смутным, будто укутанным в утренний туман, мыслям течь в голове бесконтрольно, думая обо всём сразу и и о чем конкретном в то же время. Он думает о мальчишке, который сейчас спит в бывшей спальни его матери — и думает о том, что бы она сказала про него. Он очень редко позволяет себе думать о таком, потому что это самые глупые на свете мысли — мысли из разряда «что, если?».   
Но он уверен, что Эггси бы ей понравился. Ей бы понравилось то, как ловко он сочетает в своём характере беспечность и ответственность. Она бы сразу поняла, что у него большое сердце. Ей бы понравилось, что он верный и надёжный друг. Ей бы понравилось всё, что нравится Гарри.  
К моменту, когда он обходит все комнаты, приезжают Джордж и Эбигейл — и на следующие пару часов он занимает себя разговором с ними — у них есть доверие Харта и свобода делать с домом что угодно, но некоторые вещи они всё же предпочитают обсуждать с Гарри. Потом приезжают те пятеро человек, которые по какой-то причине терпят его дрянной характер и не просят ничего взамен — и они, проделав небольшую работу по завершению наведения порядка в доме, устраиваются в саду и готовят барбекю.  
Спустя примерно полчаса, Эггси, взъерошенный и сонный, выходит из дома. Судя по тому, что в одной руке у него чашка, а в другой — тарелка, ему не удалось пройти мимо Эбигейл незамеченным. Он направляется в их сторону, улыбаясь Харту совершенно невозможной улыбкой, наводящей на мысли о том, что его мальчик под кайфом. Но это определённо не так — просто Анвин влюблён в него, как сумасшедший — и не видит никакой необходимости это скрывать. И Гарри понимает, что ему очень сложно не откликаться на такое сильное и открытое чувство мальчишки, хотя он и продолжает это делать — больше по привычке, чем из умысла.  
Эггси желает всем доброго утра — несмотря на то, что уже почти два часа дня — и возвращает свой взгляд к Гарри. Тот хлопает ладонью по своей коленке.  
\- Серьёзно? - Уточняет Анвин, с видом одновременно удивленным и позабавленным.  
\- Вполне, - уверяет его Гарри в свою очередь.  
Эггси улыбается совершенно потрясающей хулиганской улыбкой от уха до уха — и устраивается у Гарри на коленях.  
\- Боже мой, - тихо комментирует Алфи, самый молчаливый из всех. - Это конец света или второе пришествие?..  
\- Возможно, мы умерли и попали в Ад, - подхватывает Диззи.  
\- Вы просто завидуете, - фыркает Эггси, и, устроив тарелку на своих коленках, уделяет должное внимание большому куску яблочного пирога на ней. Гарри забирает у него кружку с кофе, потому что она то и дело опасно наклоняется в руках мальчишки, и Харт не хочет быть облит горячим кофе, как не хочет и того, чтобы мальчишка облил сам себя.  
Когда Эггси тянется к чашке той же рукой, в которой держит вилку, Гарри, недолго думая, просто подносит кружку к губам Анвина.  
\- Святые небеса, Гарри Харт, - мурлычет Анвин с улыбкой, осторожно делая глоток кофе.  
В их сторону сыпется ещё пара комментариев, но ни Эггси, ни Гарри к ним не прислушиваются.  
Когда Эггси расправляется с пирогом и кофе, Гарри забирает у него посуду и просто отставляет её на землю рядом с собой. Эггси, удовлетворённо вздохнув, приваливается боком к груди Гарри — тот снова начинает говорить о чем-то с остальными, но Эггси не следит за смыслом беседы, прислушиваясь к звуку и темпу голоса Гарри и дрейфуя где-то между сном и явью.   
Он чувствует себя лёгким, едва ли не бестелесным, пустым от лишних мыслей и абсолютно счастливым. Он не знает, что с ним. Он бы сказал, что он под кайфом, если бы не знал точно, что нет.  
Спустя какое-то время Гарри чуть сжимает предплечье Эггси, привлекая его внимание.   
\- Я собираюсь прогуляться, Эггси. Ты всё ещё хочешь присоединиться?  
Эггси просто кивает, и трёт глаза. Гарри издаёт тихий смешок и аккуратно подталкивает его.  
\- Тогда слезай и иди возьми с собой толстовку.  
Эггси послушно делает, что велено — когда он спускается со второго этажа, Гарри ждёт его у лестницы. Эггси улыбается ему, берёт за руку и тянет к выходу.  
Они обходят дом и выходят с огороженной территории в маленькую, почти незаметную калитку, от которой такая же едва заметная тропа ведёт в пролесок. Гарри выглядит так, будто точно знает, куда идёт — что, в общем-то, логично, поэтому Эггси расслабляется и просто идёт за ним, смотря по сторонам. Тут красиво — небольшой лесок, который они пересекают за десять минут, тенистый и тихий, наполнен зеленью, шелестом листьев, пением птиц и запахом травы, земли и чуть-чуть — сырости. Миновав его, они проходят мимо примерно дюжины небольших аккуратных домов, с маленькими лужайками или садами побольше. После они поднимаются на небольшой холм — и добираются до маленькой часовни, справа от которой, отгороженное скромной изгородью, расположено кладбище.  
Эггси тихо ступает следом за Гарри между надгробий, до тех пор, пока тот не останавливается. Эггси встаёт рядом, спрятав руки за спину и смотря на несколько надгробий перед ним. Его сердце непроизвольно сжимается, когда его взгляд отмечает, что надгробие мамы Гарри выглядит явно старше, чем надгробия её родителей — потому что его ужасает непрошеная мысль о том, что чувствуют люди, когда их ребёнок умирает раньше них.  
Эггси отрывисто выдыхает — и зарабатывает обеспокоенный взгляд от Гарри.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, - отвечает он. - Просто… подумал, что это ужасно — когда твой ребёнок умирает раньше тебя.  
Эггси думает, что ему не стоила это произносить — но Гарри, неожиданно, коротко обнимает его за плечи и касается виска лёгким поцелуем.  
\- Я не знаю, какими своими действиями я тебя заслужил, - говорит он, оставляя Эггси в недоумении — и в тихом восторге.  
Эггси замечает ещё кое-что.   
\- У твоей мамы и бабушки французские имена.  
\- А меня вплоть до одиннадцати лет звали Анри или Рири. Но последнее было исключительно для домашнего использования.  
\- Твоя бабушка — француженка?  
Гарри кивает.  
\- И твой французский настолько ужасен? - Неверяще продолжает Анвин.  
Гарри хмыкает.  
\- Отец всегда был против того, чтобы со мной говорили на французском. И это была единственная вещь в моём воспитании, о которой они спорили, пока мама была жива. Наверное, поэтому я ненавижу этот язык всей душой. Когда оказалось, что из-за работы мне снова придётся его вспоминать… я не был рад и постарался стараться как можно меньше.  
Эггси улыбается. Он может это понять.  
\- Оставить тебя? - Спрашивает он, потому что ему кажется, что это правильный вопрос.  
\- Да, пожалуйста.  
Эггси легко сжимает пальцы Гарри в своих и получает от него маленькую благодарную улыбку. После этого он разворачивается, прячет руки в карманы толстовки и не спеша идёт вдоль рядов надгробий. Он доходит до конца кладбища, противоположного тому, со стороны которого они зашли и садится на скамейку, стоящую около изгороди. Эггси не может удержаться от того, чтобы время от времени не посматривать на Гарри. Он опасался увидеть Гарри грустным — но оказалось, напрасно. Гарри не выглядит скорбящим — наверное, потому что прошло уже очень много времени. Нет, Гарри выглядит… спокойным, любящим, почти что счастливым. Открытым. Уязвимым. Эггси не может себе даже представить, насколько серьёзный это шаг для Гарри — показать кому-то такого себя. Настолько это серьёзный шаг для них.  
Когда Гарри спустя примерно двадцать минут присоединяется к нему на скамейке, Эггси берёт его за руку, трёт большим пальцем костяшки его пальцев и говорит:  
\- Спасибо. Я понимаю, что это для тебя значит. И я ценю, что ты считаешь, что я заслуживаю того, чтобы показать мне это.  
\- Ты заслуживаешь этого и гораздо большего, мой мальчик, - отвечает ему Гарри.  
Эггси чувствует, что краснеет. Он пожимает плечами и утыкается лбом в плечо Гарри, прячась от его взгляда. Гарри тихо хмыкает и обнимает его за плечи.  
\- Пора идти, - говорит Гарри через некоторое время. - И возвращаться в Лондон.  
Остаток дня, что они проводят в быстрых сборах и дороге, Эггси остаётся задумчив и молчалив. Когда они въезжают в Лондон, он звонит Алисе, чтобы предупредить, что скоро приедет. Сперва они подвозят до дома Лиз, потом он, несмотря на все протесты Харта о том, что он в состоянии добраться сам, а Анвину потом ехать в совершенно другую сторону, подвозит и его.  
\- Заткнись и наслаждайся, - советует Эггси мягко, обрывая ворчание мужчины. - Никто не знает, когда мы увидимся в следующий раз.  
Гарри искренне позабавлен мягкой командой Эггси.   
\- Ты очарователен, - с усмешкой сообщает он мальчишке.  
Конечно, это заставляет того покраснеть — и именно этого Гарри и добивался.  
\- Иди ты, - бурчит Анвин.  
На прощание он получает сладкий долгий поцелуй, и один только он поселяет знакомое приятное тепло внизу его живота. Анвин не сдерживается и стонет в губы Харта, и тот тут же отстраняется, уставившись на него своим совершенно невыносимым темным взглядом с налётом иронии.  
Эггси облизывает и прикусывает нижнюю губу, стараясь дышать так ровно, как только может.  
\- Я не стану делать тебе минет в машине средь бела дня, как бы мне этого не хотелось, но если ты поднимешься… - совершенно повседневным тоном предлагает Харт.  
Эггси старается смотреть на него как можно более укоризненно. Даже несмотря на то, что его член дергается при словах Гарри, более чем заинтересованный.  
Гарри хмыкает и качает головой — он понимает, что всё, что ему нужно — просто отдать команду.  
\- Пойдём, Эггси.  
И Эггси слушается.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - хвалит Харт, стоит только Эггси выйти из машины. Тот тут же утыкается взглядом в пол и краснеет. Гарри думает, что это никогда ему не надоест.  
Спустя полчаса и два собственных оргазма Эггси — воплощение абсолютного беспорядка. Гарри буквально вынудил его кончить второй раз — и это, честно говоря, было больше больно, чем приятно, но Анвину всё равно понравилось. Он уже признал то, что он крайне положительно относиться с некоторому уровню боли — и Гарри явно взял это в расчет в этот раз.  
Гарри появляется в комнате со стаканом воды, встаёт рядом с кроватью, делает жест рукой, без слов командуя, чтобы Эггси встал — и когда тот делает это, неуверенный в способности своих ног его держать — улыбается поощрительно и протягивает ему стакан.  
\- Вот так. Пей свою воду — и можешь быть свободен.  
Эггси, уже опустошающий стакан, бросает вопросительный взгляд в область ширинки Гарри.  
\- Не переживай за меня, - улыбается Гарри.  
\- Ну, лучше я сделаю это сам, чем это сделает кто-то другой, - ляпает Анвин. И, конечно, только сказав это вслух, понимает, что прозвучало это паршиво.  
\- И это единственная причина, по которой ты хочешь это сделать? - Хмыкает Харт. Его тон почти не меняется — Эггси бы не заметил, если бы не привык слушать Гарри очень внимательно. И Эггси слышит этот тонкий оттенок холода в словах Гарри.  
\- Я… Это не то… - Анвин резко выдыхает через нос, злой на самого себя. - Прости. Это прозвучало ужасно. Я не подумал как следует, прежде чем сказать.  
\- Очевидно, - соглашается Гарри, удерживая на Эггси выжидающий взгляд.  
Плюс в том, что Эггси теперь тоже знает некоторые… слабости Харта.  
\- Я хочу это сделать, потому что я хочу это сделать. И я соскучился по ощущению твоего члена в своём горле, если честно. И мне надо практиковаться, чтобы уметь дольше держать его там, помнишь?  
Анвин прикусывает губу и смотрит на Гарри. Харт ухмыляется, качает головой, и с нажимом скользит пальцами по линии челюсти Эггси, в конце движения сжимая его подбородок и приподнимая его для короткого поцелуя.  
\- Ты пытаешься меня соблазнить?  
\- Определённо, - улыбается ему Эггси, и облизывает губы, когда Гарри кладёт ладонь на его шею сзади и давит вниз. Эггси послушно опускается перед ним на колени, отставляя пустой стакан на под подальше от себя. - Можно? - Спрашивает он.  
\- Можно, - запуская пальцы в его волосы на затылке, кивает Гарри.  
Эггси не пытается скрыть волну мелкой дрожи, пробежавшей по его телу от пальцев Гарри, которые он сжал в волосах на его затылке, до поясницы. Он быстро расстёгивает пуговицу и ширинку на джинсах Гарри, тянет резинку боксеров вниз, и без промедления берёт полутвёрдый член в рот. Гарри одобрительно хмыкает — его ладонь остаётся на затылке Эггси, но не давит, позволяя тому двигаться, как он сам хочет. Эггси пару минут скользит языком по члену Гарри, добиваясь того, чтобы он стал твёрдым — и как только это происходит, глубоко вдыхает, расслабляет горло, скользит губами вниз по стволу, и довольно стонет, когда чувствует, как головка члена Харта упирается ему в горло, в то время как его нос касается мягкой кожи Гарри у основания его члена. Он чертовски любит это ощущение, потому что он отождествляет его с ощущением принадлежности Харту. И ему нравится ощущать себя принадлежащим мужчине.  
\- Боже, Эггси, - выдыхает Харт. Ладонью, которая лежит на бедре Гарри, он чувствует, как напрягаются его мышцы — мужчина сдерживает себя, чтобы не толкнуться ещё глубже, не дав ему времени привыкнуть.  
Привыкнув, Эггси сам начинает двигать головой — и тогда Гарри сжимает пальцы в его волосах и задаёт свой темп, не давая Эггси выпустить его член изо рта даже на половину и прижимая его к себе вплотную, так, что на слишком резкий фрикциях Эггси давится, и в уголках его глаз выступают слёзы. Когда Анвин начинает чувствовать подступающее головокружение от недостатка воздуха — то сжимает пальцы на бедре Гарри и толкает его от себя. Мужчина тут же убирает свою руку с затылка Эггси, позволяя ему отстраниться — они уже несколько раз практиковали это и в первый раз, когда Эггси сказал, что хочет попробовать сделать Гарри глубокий минет, Гарри сам настоял на том, чтобы четко проговорить порядок действий.  
Анвин делает глубокий вдох, утирая собственную слюну с подбородка. Боже, это очень грязно. И ему чертовски нравится.  
\- Ты прекрасен, мой мальчик, - едва не мурлычет Гарри, гладя Эггси по волосам. Этот трюк с горлом всегда делает его мягкотелым. - Не торопись, дыши.  
Эггси просто улыбается, взглянув вверх, и смыкает губы на головке члена Гарри, обводя её языком по кругу. Когда он чувствует, что отдышался, то просто опускает себя на член Гарри снова — на всю длину до самого конца. В этот раз Гарри держит его голову на месте, толкаясь членом в его горло — и спустя несколько минут кончает с тихим проклятием на губах, перемежающимся с совершенно замечательными стонами, вжимая Эггси носом в основание своего члена.  
Анвин не сдерживает ответного стона, стараясь ровно дышать и вместе с тем глотать сперму — он не хочет, чтобы Гарри отстранялся, не сейчас. Когда волны оргазма перестают проходить через тело Гарри, он пытается отстранится, но Эггси отрицательно мычит, удерживая его за бедро — и отстраняется сам только когда член Гарри начинает становится мягким.  
Эггси аккуратно приводит Гарри в одетый вид, убирая его член в боксеры и застёгивая джинсы, после чего Гарри помогает ему встать на ноги, позволяет привалиться к себе и смотрит на Эггси, который даже не потрудился вытереть слюну со своего подбородка.  
\- Посмотри на себя, - ласково говорит Гарри, - ты в абсолютном беспорядке.  
Эггси кивает с довольной улыбкой. Он чувствует себя немного… не здесь, но пока он в объятиях Гарри — всё хорошо. Он начинает было думать про то, что сейчас ему придётся уйти — и морщит брови, но Гарри тут же обрывает его мысли.  
\- Шшш, не начинай думать. Расслабься и побудь там, где ты сейчас. Я тебя держу.  
И Эггси слушается. Гарри сажает его на кровать, уходит и почти тут же возвращается, садясь и обнимая Эггси и вытирает его щёки, губы и подбородок влажным полотенцем. Анвин, не в состоянии оперировать словами, просто благодарно мычит. Он не знает, сколько он сидит так, окруженный руками и запахом Гарри, пока не чувствует свою готовность возвращаться в реальность. Он возится, трёт глаза и смотрит на Гарри, замечая чуть охрипшим голосом:  
\- Похоже, позвонить Алисе и сказать, что я скоро буду, было поспешным решением.  
\- Вероятно, - соглашается Гарри. - Это проблема?  
\- Не думаю… сколько времени прошло?  
\- Примерно полчаса.  
\- Серьёзно? - Удивленно переспрашивает Эггси.  
\- Вполне.  
\- Мне определённо пора.  
\- Ты будешь в состоянии сосредоточиться на дороге?  
\- Да, я уже вполне… здесь. Что скажешь, как мой прогресс?  
\- Более чем хорошо, мой милый, - уверяет его Гарри. - Ты совершенно бесстыжий мальчишка, и это восхитительно.  
\- О, благодарю, - игриво отзывается Анвин, едва ли не урча. - Увы, мне пора.  
Они поднимаются с кровати и идут в прихожую. Надев толстовку и обувшись, Эггси обнимает Гарри, получает от него очаровательно целомудренный поцелуй в висок и говорит:  
\- Ну, ты знаешь, во сколько у меня обед и в какие дни я в офисе, - Гарри утвердительно кивает. - В выходные у нас с детьми стандартная культурная или некультурная программа, и ты знаешь, что ты всегда приглашен. Так что если почувствуешь, что готов — звони.  
\- Хорошо, Эггси.  
\- Пока, Гарри.  
\- До встречи, Эггси.  
Эггси ещё раз покрепче сжимает руки вокруг Гарри — и отпускает его. Гарри гладит его по волосам — и выставляет за дверь с показной бесцеремонностью.  
Анвин улыбается совершенно глупой счастливой улыбкой.


	17. Вирасон

Время проходит очень быстро, когда на тебя одного — двое замечательных любознательных детей, одна работа, подработки, дом и все домашние дела и один совершенно потрясающий Гарри Харт. Не то, чтобы он жаловался, но иногда ему казалось, что он просто взорвётся. К счастью, дети довольно быстро привыкли к переменам в их жизни — и дома установился мир, но не покой, потому что это всё ещё были его Муни и Габи. К счастью, периодически ему помогали Алиса или Джейн, забирая у него этих двоих, или Рокси, которая могла прийти в гости и с радостью провозиться с ними несколько часов, чтобы у Анвина было время на то, чтобы поработать. К счастью, помогал Гарри — в последнее время Анвин был в том состоянии, что первый час после их встречи он просто проводил молча сидя или лёжа в объятиях мужчины. Тот не возражал, но иногда кидал на него сочувственные или обеспокоенные взгляды, наверняка уверившись окончательно в том, что дети высасывают из него всю радость жизни, как маленькие Волан-де-Морты в цветастых нарядах. На самом деле, всё было не так трагично — Анвину просто нужно было войти в этот свой новый, куда более интенсивный, чем прежде, режим жизни, и это было не так уж просто. Сложнее, чем он ожидал.  
Самым непростым оказалось укладываться в бюджет — Эггси привык к тому, что им всегда хватало его заработка, привык не беспокоится за это, потому что у него всегда оставалась некоторая свободная сумма, и не нужно было переживать за возникновение непредвиденных расходов и за то, что их будет нечем покрыть. Но теперь всё было по другому. Им, конечно, хватало — но это было на грани. Он был благодарен самому себе за то, что ещё в начале осени набрал дополнительной работы — потому что дело медленно шло к зиме и детям нужно было покупать тёплую одежду, которой у них не было — да и вообще, просто одежду — потому что они росли. У него были на это деньги — и от этого ему было хоть немного спокойнее.   
Если с покупкой одежды Габриэлю он справился сам, то с Муни всё оказалось сложнее. Она отказывалась от всего, что он ей предлагал, и ничего не могла выбрать сама, похоже, просто обескураженная тем, насколько велик выбор. В итоге они решают отложить это до следующих выходных, согласившись, что ни у Эггси, ни у Муни уже не сил на это. Вечером, уложив детей, Эггси звонит Рокси — потому что ему кажется, что она единственная, кто может их выручить.   
\- Привет, отец года.  
Эггси фыркает. Это стало обычным приветствием Рокси для него.  
\- Если бы, - хмуро говорит он.  
\- Проблемы?  
\- Неожиданные и в то же время закономерные. Только ты можешь нам помочь.  
\- Ты наверняка драматизируешь, но рассказывай. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.  
\- Муни нужна одежда на зиму и вообще… одежда. Сегодня мы обнаружили проблемы с выбором. Мои варианты отвергаются, свои не предлагаются — наверное, потому что эти лондонские магазины заполнены смехотворно огромным количеством одежды. Муни к такому не привыкла и не может ничего выбрать.  
\- Я могу сводить её по магазинам, если ты об этом.  
\- Я об этом и это было бы нашим спасением. Я серьёзно.  
Рокси смеётся.  
\- Ты всё ещё драматизируешь. На самом деле… - Рокси ненадолго замолкает, прежде чем продолжить. - У меня племянница примерно того же возраста. У её отцов похожие проблемы с покупкой ей одежды. Ничего, если я возьму её с собой?  
\- Думаю, это будет идеально… но Муни очень болтливая… ну ты знаешь. Я боюсь, что если твоя племянница застенчива, то она будет просить пощады к концу первого часа.  
\- О, поверь, всё будет как раз таки идеально, - успокаивает его Рокси. - Как насчет следующей субботы?  
\- Отлично. Спасибо, Рокси.  
\- Обращайся.  
В общем, к завершению субботы проблема оказывается решённой. И решенной красиво — потому что у Рокси хороший вкус. Кроме того, Муни заводит ещё одну подругу, к которой тут же просится в гости на ночь.  
Эггси с сомнением смотрит на Рокси. С почти что испугом, на самом деле — он никогда не отпускал Муни куда-то… практически одну.  
\- Спокойно, Эггси. Это просто ночевка. Лиззи в отъезде, и у меня нет настроения ночевать в пустом доме, так что я тоже останусь там и прослежу, чтобы две эти трещотки не слишком докучали двум уставшим от жизни мужчинам.  
Это заставляет Эггси нервничать ещё больше.  
\- О боже мой, - вздыхает он. - У твоей племянницы же… отцы.  
\- В _этом_ твоя проблема, Эггси Анвин?! - Вопрос Рокси сочетает в себе и веселье, и недоумение.  
\- Я ещё не объяснял ей… как бывает, - поясняет свою реакцию Эггси.  
\- Нет?  
\- В Марокко как-то не возникало… повода. И я боялся, если честно. Муни пока не следит за тем, что говорит, и несмотря на то, что она бы поняла все мои объяснения, её бы могли не понять, начни она рассказывать что-то такое детям на улице. Возможно, я перестраховывался, но может и нет.  
Эггси вдруг понимает, что только что правильность этого безумного поступка в виде переезда только что стала для него абсолютно очевидной.   
Рокси в это время задумчиво говорит:  
\- Ну, я могу понять твои причины. Но если ты не видишь проблемы в том, чтобы всё объяснить — это будет отличный повод.  
\- Ну… ладно. Если ты точно уверена, что это не доставит никому хлопот.  
\- Я абсолютно уверена, Эггси.  
В итоге, ночевка проходит успешно — и конечно же, приводит к разговору о том, как у одной девочки может быть два папы и ни одной мамы. Эггси справляется с тем, чтобы объяснить в общих чертах, зная, что с этих пор поток периодически возникающих вопросов по теме будет постоянен и не остановим — но он морально готовился к этому уже год, поэтому уверен, что справится. С этим уж точно.  
***  
Эггси, на самом деле, поражался тому, насколько ловко ему удавалось справляться с собственным временем. Он думал, что при учете двух детей, их школы, пугающего количества их кружков, собственной работы и подобия личной жизни ему нужно будет как минимум тридцать часов в сутках. Но, как оказалось, двадцати четырёх было вполне достаточно. Но, конечно, стоило ему только начать думать о том, что он хорош в этом — и оказывается, что это не совсем так.   
В том, что произошло, не было его вины. Четверг всегда был немного безумным днём — в три часа дня он выезжал с работы, чтобы забрать Габриэля и отвезти его на эту его радиоэлектронику, после чего сам он возвращался на работу, ещё через два часа забирал Габриэля с занятия, они ехали забирать Муни с гимнастики, и, наконец, домой. В этот раз он отвёз Габриэля, вернулся на работу — и оказался погребён под ней, потому что возникла необходимость провести встречу, на которой обязательно нужно было его присутствие. И встреча затянулась. И не собиралась кончаться. Он нервно взглянул на часы, чтобы понять, что занятие у Габриэля кончится через двадцать минут.. И он не успевает ни за ним, ни за Муни.  
Проблема с Муни была решаема — она дружила с мальчиком с гимнастики, и его мама по его просьбе иногда забирала с занятий и её — если он сами не успевал из-за пробок, например. Эггси в свою очередь без проблем присматривал за парнем, если его матери было не с кем его оставить в какой-то из дней.  
А вот проблема с Габриэлем… У Алисы двое своих школьников, да и работа - тоже, Джейн, которую можно было бы попросить, в отъезде, и у него оставался один вариант.  
«Он меня убьёт», - обреченно думает Анвин, попросивший сделать пятиминутный перерыв и выходящий из кабинета, уже с телефоном у уха.  
\- Эггси, - раздаётся знакомый голос на том конце.  
Анвин вздыхает.  
\- Прости, но тебе нужно забрать моего ребёнка с занятий. Я совершенно не успеваю.  
Пауза.  
\- Хорошо. Скажи мне адрес.  
Эггси говорит.  
\- Через сколько там нужно быть?  
\- Вообще, через пятнадцать минут. Это не отвлекает тебя от чего-то слишком важного?  
\- А это имеет значение? - Хмыкает Гарри. - Не переживай, Эггси.  
\- Ты же помнишь, как он выглядит?  
\- Хорошо, что ты уточнил, кого из детей мне нужно забирать, - не скрывая иронии, отзывается Харт. - Я помню, как он выглядит, я видел его две недели назад.  
\- Да, и после этого он пытался влезть в кабинет химии, чтобы повторить рассказанный тобой опыт.  
Да, на прошлой неделе Эггси впервые побывал в кабинете директора не за свои проступки, а за проступок своего ребёнка. Это, конечно, знаменательное событие, но вот то, что виновному ребёнку всего пять лет — тревожный знак.  
\- Я не могу порицать его тягу к знаниям, - Харт старается звучать нейтрально, но Эггси слышит его улыбку.  
\- Ты… - Эггси не может придумать ничего осуждающего, потому что на самом деле чувствует одну только любовь. - Черт с тобой, - выдыхает он. - Просто посади его читать на работе или дома, я приеду так быстро, как только смогу.  
\- Не переживай, Эггси. Я справлюсь.  
\- Да, да, конечно, ты справишься, - бубнит Анвин. - Ах да. Никакого цельного молока и его производных. Он знает всё, что ему нельзя, но может забыться, ему всё-таки пять, пусть даже он немножечко Спок.  
\- Подробнее? - Гарри звучит немного обескуражено.  
\- Про Спока? - Эггси тоже.  
\- Про молоко, Эггси.  
\- А… у него непереносимость лактозы. Цельное молоко, мороженое, сыр, сливки и всё такое ему нельзя. Йогурты можно, но осторожно. В общем, чтобы оградить себя от проблем, которые тебе не нужны, просто не корми его ничем молокосодержащим, хорошо?  
\- Дети — это сложно, - заключает Гарри.   
\- Чем ближе к экватору — тем большее количество популяции испытывают проблемы с усвоением лактозы, - зачем-то озвучивает Эггси.  
\- Как скажешь, - хмыкает Гарри.  
\- Ты сомневаешься в моей вменяемости, да?  
\- О да.  
Эггси слышит, как хлопает дверь машины.  
\- Ты уже едешь?  
\- Я уже еду.  
\- Ты чудо.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Возьми свои слова назад.  
\- Или?..  
\- Или я устрою тебе целибат, - мрачно обещает Гарри.  
\- Уговорил. Но только потому, что ты угрожаешь.  
\- Иди и заканчивай со своей работой, Эггси. Я заберу твоего ребёнка.  
\- Спасибо, Гарри.  
Эггси делает ещё два звонка — один преподавателю Габриэля, чтобы предупредить, что того заберёт Гарри, второй — маме друга Муни, чтобы попросить, чтобы она забрала её с ними, и, когда эта проблема решена, возвращается к работе.  
Гарри не был уверен, что он на самом деле справится. Тот факт, что он стоял в окружении небольшой толпы родителей и детей, не доставлял ему удовольствия. Откровенно говоря, он доставлял ему дискомфорт — поэтому он отошел в самый безлюдный угол, какой только смог найти.  
Как его угораздило начать встречаться с отцом двоих детей? Почему он на самом деле не испытывает по этому поводу никакого негодования? Куда катиться его жизнь, его спокойная, счастливая, одинокая до недавних пор жизнь?..  
Он видит Габриэля, выходящего в вестибюль вместе с преподавателем — ребёнок шарит глазами по помещению, и, когда видит Гарри, показывает в его сторону.  
\- Привет, Гарри, - здоровается он, когда они подходят.  
Гарри и дети Эггси, несмотря на попытки последнего не одобрять это, довольно быстро перешли на «ты».  
\- Привет, Габриэль. Папа немного задержался на работе, поэтому тебе придётся немного потерпеть моё общество.  
Мальчик серьёзно кивает и начинает одеваться.  
\- Мистер Харт, - кивает ему преподаватель, мужчина лет сорока.  
\- Добрый день. Вам нужно какое-то… подтверждение моей личности?  
\- Ни к чему.  
\- Вы же не отдаёте всех детей незнакомым людям так просто? - С сомнением уточняет Гарри.   
\- Нет, но Гэри прислал мне вашу фотографию. И Габриэль никогда бы не пошел куда-то с незнакомцем.  
\- Это правда, - подтверждает Габриэль, который возится с молнией куртки и не может её застегнуть.  
Харт размышляет, откуда у Эггси его фотографии и почти не думая опускается перед Габриэлем и помогает ему с молнией.   
\- Спасибо, - бурчит мальчишка и берётся за руку Гарри, когда тот встаёт.  
Хм, ну что ж…  
Они прощаются с преподавателем и выходят из здания и садятся в ожидающую их машину. Когда они трогаются, Габриэль интересуется:  
\- Куда мы едем?  
\- Ко мне домой.  
Мальчик кивает и остаток пути проводит в молчании, смотря в окно и время от времени хмурясь. Не то, чтобы Гарри за ним пристально наблюдал — так, изредка отрывал взгляд от экрана ноутбука. Уже когда они поднимаются на лифте на этаж, заработав от консьержа тот взгляд, который Эггси назвал бы «_просто_ бесценным», Гарри задумывается о том, а если ли у него дома что-то, чем он может покормить ребёнка, у которого, как оказалось, особая диета.   
Оказывается, что это не проблема, потому что на заданный вопрос Габриэль отвечает, что он не голоден.  
\- Тебе всё равно придётся помыть руки.  
Габриэль пожимает плечами и послушно идёт следом за Гарри в ванную.  
Гарри берёт ребёнка с собой в кабинет. Ему ещё нужно работать — но если бы он приехал с Габриэлем в офис, это было бы… слишком. В первую очередь для самого Гарри. И он не хочет выпускать ребёнка из виду, потому что не знает, чего ожидать от пятилетки… как и от ребёнка любого другого возраста. К счастью, ему достался самый молчаливый из двух — поэтому он вполне сможет пережить его присутствие рядом во время работы.  
Правда, молчаливости Габриэля хватает на пятнадцать минут.  
\- У тебя есть сок?  
\- Может быть. Апельсиновый.  
\- В холодильнике?  
Гарри кивает. Габриэль слезает с кресла и направляется к выходу из кабинета. Гарри с изогнутой бровью смотрит на это, и когда понимает, что мальчик не собирается останавливать, интересуется:  
\- Куда ты собрался?  
\- За соком.  
\- Ты не знаешь, где стаканы. И ты не достанешь ни до сока, ни до стаканов.  
\- Я бы встал на стул.  
\- И это _мой_ холодильник.  
Габриэль фыркает - совсем как его отец.  
\- Ты слишком самостоятельный для своих пяти, - сообщает Гарри, вставая, берёт с собой ноутбук и направляется к выходу.  
\- Это всего лишь сок, - резонно замечает мальчишка.  
Вместе с соком съедается найденная в холодильнике голубика — Гарри получает ещё десять минут тишины, а после них — следующий вопрос.  
\- Как работает холодильник?  
Гарри тихо вздыхает и рассказывает. Мальчишка пару раз уточняет в тех местах, где Гарри говорит слишком сложно — и Гарри даже справляется с тем, чтобы упростить.  
\- С каких занятий я тебя забрал, кстати? - Поняв, что не знает этого, спрашивает Гарри.  
\- С радиоэлектроники.  
\- Вот как, - хмыкает Гарри. - Интересно?  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Габриэль.  
\- Вы уже делали радиоприёмник?  
По тому, какой заинтересованный взгляд он заслуживает, понятно, что нет.  
В общем, Гарри отказывается от работы в пользу паяльника и они с Габриэлем на скорую руку делают простой радиоприёмник. Это занимает совсем немного времени — к тому моменту, когда приходит Эггси, Гарри уже объясняет Габриэлю, как работает проигрыватель для пластинок, что стоит у него в спальне — потому что его принцип работы и принцип работы радио не так уж отличаются.  
Эггси выглядит очень удивлённым тем, что и Гарри, и Габриэль в полном порядке, и, более того, выглядят так, будто наслаждаются обществом друг друга.  
\- Я могу принять этот твой вид как личное оскорбление, - предупреждает Харт.  
\- Прости, - улыбается Эггси. - И за вид, и за… это.  
\- Всё хорошо. На самом деле, я удивлен не меньше твоего.  
\- Может, будешь забирать его по четвергам? - Ухмыляясь, предлагает Анвин — и смеётся от выражения ужаса, мелькнувшего на лице Гарри. - Я шучу, расслабься.  
\- Слава небесам, - бурчит Харт.  
Габриэль спускается со второго этажа со своим рюкзаком и приваливается к боку Эггси. Тот ерошит мальчику волосы, улыбаясь.  
\- Мы побежали. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь поехать с нами?  
\- Мне нужно закончить с работой.  
\- Жаль, - улыбается ему Эггси.  
Пока его сын обувается в прихожей, он коротко целует Гарри в губы и улыбается ему самой хулиганской своей улыбкой. Гарри вздыхает и качает головой — конечно, не имея ничего такого в виду — и провожает этих двоих за дверь.  
***  
Гарри и Эггси хорошо справляются с тем, чтобы быть просто вместе — лучше, чем Эггси мог надеяться. Первое, самое удивительное и очень важное для Эггси — Гарри справляется с тем, чтобы общаться с его детьми. Поначалу Эггси думал, что эту будет катастрофа — но всё оказывается не так. Да, Гарри не испытывает особенного восторга, но не испытывает и толики раздражения. Он не горит желанием видеть его детей часто, но не имеет проблем с тем, что видит их по два-три раза в неделю — что, как считает Эггси, уже немало для человека, который к своим почти сорока пяти вообще никак не контактировал с детьми. Эггси знает, что Гарри немного утомляет болтливость Муни — но он всегда очаровательно-вежлив с ней. Он не позволяет себе при ней ни одного резкого или грубого слова или даже интонации, всегда хвалит её наряды, рисунки, прическу — чтобы там ни было. Открывает ей двери и подаёт руку. В общем, ведёт себя как джентльмен — и это до того мило, что почти разбивает Эггси сердце. С Габриэлем же у Гарри нет вообще никаких проблем — эти двое сошлись на почве математики, своих этих железок и остального, в чем Эггси ничего не понимает — и Анвин был только рад. Гарри даже пару раз проводит с Габи воспитательные беседы — потому что Эггси всё ещё порой сложно понимать Габриэля и его реакции, и поэтому сложно достучаться до мальчишки, а терпения у него осталось не так уж много… в общем, в первый раз, когда Гарри замечает, что Анвин еле сдерживается, чтобы взорваться, он сам отводит Габриэля в его комнату, через пятнадцать минут возвращается и объясняет Эггси причины поведения его собственного ребёнка.  
В этот момент Эггси оказывается на волоске от того, чтобы предложить Харту выйти за него. На полном серьёзе. Но он, конечно, сдерживает себя.  
Для Гарри факт того, что дети, на самом деле, не такие уж монстры, тоже стал сюрпризом — но он искренне считает, что это заслуга того, как эти двое детей воспитаны. До них не составляло труда донести какие-то правила и ограничения, их всегда можно было без проблем прогнать в другую комнату, они вполне справлялись с тем, чтобы развлекать самых себя... и, в целом, общаться с ними было даже интересно, хоть и подчас утомительно. В общем, Гарри с удивление признаётся самому себе, что он не против этих двоих, раз уж они идут в комплекте с Анвином.  
Что до Эггси… Гарри немного пугает то, как легко ему даются чувства к мальчишке. У Эггси большое сердце, он добрый и лёгкий — и к нему приятно испытывать привязанность. К нему хочется её испытывать, о нём хочется заботиться, и его хочется иметь рядом с собой в постели не только по причине того, что с ним можно заняться сексом, а просто потому, что его присутствие рядом желанно, что оно в какой-то степени… расслабляет. Гарри очень давно не чувствовал так — и он сознательно удерживается от того, чтобы не позволять себе слишком уж погружаться в это — потому что боится потерять себя в мальчишке. Он чертовски боится на самом деле влюбится — и это ужасающе глупо, потому что по мнению самого Гарри, Анвин — один из немногих людей, кто на самом деле достоин любви. Но ещё Гарри думает, что его любовь, та, которую он способен дать — скорее ноша, чем благословение.   
У Эггси были другие проблемы. У него никогда не было сложностей с тем, чтобы любить. Он этого не боялся. Наоборот — любовь всегда добавляла ему сил и избавляла от страхов. Он любил безоглядно и бескорыстно, и отпускал легко и без грусти… но, как оказалось, это относилось только у случаю, когда человек уходил сам, а не умирал. Оказалось, что когда тот, кого ты любишь с той силой, с которой любил Эггси, умирает, это… Эггси не мог подобрать слово, потому что то чувство было хуже всех слов, которые он мог бы перечислить.   
И теперь у него был ровно один страх — ледяной ужас, приходящий к нему и сковывающий всё тело, мешающий дышать и думать. Страх, близкий к панике. Он боялся потерять Гарри — боялся, что однажды кто-то позвонит ему и скажет, что Гарри больше нет.  
Это было совершенно ужасно. Но не настолько, чтобы Эггси вдруг начал пытаться любить Гарри хоть сколько-то меньше. Черта с два.  
У них были проблемы со свободным временем. Они виделись гораздо реже, чем обоим хотелось. И ещё реже занимались сексом. Дошло до того, что пару раз они занимались сексом в обеденный перерыв Анвина — это было не самое мудрое решение, потому что после им обоим было очень тяжело снова сосредоточится на работе…После первого раза они согласились, что больше не будут повторять эту ошибку — но, конечно, повторили её. И оба были уверены в том, что ещё повторят.  
У Эггси — по мнению Гарри — были огромные проблемы с тем, чтобы принимать его помощь. И Харт понимал, что настанет день, когда он начнёт заставлять и манипулировать, потеряв терпение — и Анвину придётся её принять, как бы он не сопротивлялся.  
И этот день неизбежно настаёт.  
В один из четвергов Эггси остаётся работать дома, отвозит Габриэля на занятие, и, немного подумав, набирает Гарри. Да, ему нужно работать… но он сможет закончить с работой ночью.  
\- Кофе, мистер Харт? - Интересуется он вместо приветствия. - У меня почти два часа до того, как у Габи закончится занятие.  
\- Тебе придётся подъехать к моему офису.  
Бывало, что они встречались так — Гарри часто мог запросто уйти с рабочего места при условии, что у него есть возможность моментально вернуться — поэтому они, как правило, сидели в кофейне недалеко от его офиса.  
\- Без проблем.  
Через пятнадцать минут Эггси, ёжась от холода, входит в кофейню. Гарри, который уже ждёт его за столиком, посылает ему осуждающий взгляд. Эггси, подходит к нему, улыбается, шмыгает своим красным носом и чихает. Взгляд Гарри становится ещё более неодобрительным.  
Он знал, что у мальчишки просто нет одежды теплее. Он был у Эггси в комнате — его комната представляла собой депрессивное зрелище, потому что всё, что в ней было — брошенный на пол матрас и рейл, на котором свободно помещалась вся одежда Анвина. Её было очень немного, и вся она была уже далеко не новая. Из теплой одежды у его было только вот это тонкое, продуваемое всеми лондонскими ветрами пальто.  
\- В выходные мы идём покупать тебе одежду, Эггси. Это никуда не годится, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, сообщает Гарри, вставая и направляясь к кассе.  
Эггси, нахмурившись, стягивает пальто, кидает его на стул и становится рядом с Гарри. Тот уже заказывает свою стандартную убийственную дозу кофеина.  
\- Двойной эспрессо, флэт и… Эггси?  
\- Флэт? Кто-то хорошо поспал сегодня? - Подзуживает Анвин. Парень на кассе тщетно пытается сдержать улыбку. Обычно Гарри пьёт двойной эспрессо и американо, который на самом деле в его случае является четверным эспрессо, чуть-чуть разбавленным водой.  
\- Кто-то говорит, что он будет пить и идёт на место, - мрачно отвечает ему Гарри.  
Эггси улыбается парню за стойкой широкой улыбкой.  
\- Латте, пожалуйста, - и послушно уходит к их столику.  
Уже оттуда он наблюдает за тем, как Харт почти залпом выпивает свой двойной эспрессо, который ему выдают первым, а после приносит остальное за столик.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Харт.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я серьёзно, Эггси?  
\- Про что?  
\- Про одежду.  
\- Гарри…  
\- Не «Гарри». Просто дай мне это сделать.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что я хочу тратить на тебя свои деньги, Эггси.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что ты этого заслуживаешь.  
Эггси хмурится.  
\- И потому что я хочу быть уверен в том, что ты не заболеешь так же, как весной. А если ты будешь одеваться так легко — до этого дойдёт.  
\- Я думаю, что должен справится с этим сам.  
\- Конечно, ты так думаешь, - закатывает глаза Гарри. Такие выражения эмоций можно наблюдать у него нечасто. - Ты очевидно не справляешься. Это не упрек и не принижение твоих стараний. Ты справляешься с тем, чтобы платить за дом, покупать еду, покупать одежду детям и платить за их дополнительное обучение — но с тем, чтобы выделить какие-то деньги на собственные нужды, ты проваливаешься по всем фронтам. И я прошу тебя пересилить себя и переложить свои нужны на мои плечи. На этот раз. Мне будет приятно.  
Анвин смотрит в свою чашку, когда отвечает почти неслышно:  
\- Ладно.  
Гарри хмыкает.   
\- Ты невозможный человек, - и гладит его пальцами по ладони.  
\- Я привык заботиться обо всем сам.  
\- А я говорил тебе, что пока мы пытаемся быть вместе — ты должен отвыкать.  
\- Мне нужно воспринимать это как свой вклад в отношения? - Шутит Эггси.  
А вот Гарри не шутит.  
\- Да. Учись позволять мне заботиться о тебе, пока я учусь быть чуть более терпимым к этому миру.  
Эггси вздыхает. Если Гарри ставит вопрос так — то ему придётся поддаваться.  
\- Ты справляешься лучше меня, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Ничего. Ты нагонишь.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Я надеюсь. И ещё кое-что…  
\- Что? - Почти что стонет Эггси.  
\- Нам нужно купить тебе кровать.  
\- Нет.  
\- Эггси. Мне тоже приходится спать на том, чем ты спишь сейчас. Я больше не буду оставаться у тебя на ночь, до тех пор, пока в твоей комнате не появится нормальная кровать, а не это орудие пыток.  
Гарри недавно оставался у Эггси на ночь в первый раз. Всё прошло хорошо, за исключением того, что спине Харта очень не понравился матрас Эггси. С утра Гарри перестал ворчать и хмурится только после третьей чашки кофе.  
Эггси вздыхает — и сдаётся. Не то, чтобы его спина была в восторге от этого матраса.  
\- Черт с тобой.  
\- Молодец, - хвалит его Гарри. - Я займусь этим сегодня после работы. Думаю, к завтрашнему вечеру тебе всё привезут.  
Вместо ответа Эггси просто удивленно таращится на мужчину.  
\- Чтобы не дать тебе шанса передумать, Эггси, - хмыкает Харт.  
Анвин вздыхает и качает головой.  
\- Я хотел встретиться с тобой и поговорить о чем-то приятном, а ты… - Морщит он нос, но в жалобе его нет и грамма искренности.  
\- Я компенсирую часть про приятное в выходные, - обещает Харт и вдоль позвоночника Эггси пробегают мурашки.  
В пятницу у Эггси в комнате появляется кровать. В субботу Гарри ведёт его покупать одежду.  
\- Только давай не перегибать с… уровнем, - просит Эггси. Он понимает, что это бесполезная, и, более того, запоздалая просьба — они уже десять минут как идут по улицам, на которых нет ни одного магазина, который по мнению Эггси был бы… его уровня.  
\- Мы должны купить тебе хорошую верхнюю одежду. Потом ты можешь вести меня в хоть в «Селфиджес».  
Эггси не удерживается от взгляда, полного ужаса. Гарри выговаривает название одного из самых дорогих торговых центров Лондона так, будто тот для него не лучше, чем «Макдоналдс».  
\- Ты…  
Анвин просто не знает, что сказать — и тут Гарри смеётся.  
\- Я шучу. «Селфиджес» не так плох.  
\- Придурок, - фыркает Анвин с облегчением. Даже грубое слово, обращенное к Гарри, из уст Анвина звучит до нелепого ласково.  
\- И мы туда пойдём, - мстительно добавляет Гарри.  
Эггси просто страдальчески стонет в ответ.  
Через пару минут они заходят в один из этих ужасающих магазинов, сразу же нарываясь на приветствие, конечно же. Эггси чешет ладонь о ладонь, переступает с ноги на ногу и говорит себе, что это скоро закончится.  
Ему, однако, не достаётся взглядов, которых он ожидал — тех, которые намекали бы, что ему здесь не место. Возможно, это потому, что здесь явно знают Гарри. Он замечает во взглядах девушки и парня, работающих в зале, только ненавязчивое любопытство и немного расслабляется, заставляя себя улыбнуться, пока Гарри объясняет, что им нужно. Эггси даже не слушает.   
В итоге он оказывается в примерочной — с Гарри, стоящим рядом и обозначающем последовательность.  
\- Сначала тёмно-синее, - Гарри сам снимает пальто с вешалки и раскрывает его перед Эггси.  
\- Самый унылый цвет на свете, - ворчит Анвин, подчиняясь и позволяя Гарри помочь себе одеться.  
\- Нет? - Предполагает Гарри с весельем в голосе, видя, как Анвин морщит лоб.  
\- Нет. Не удобно, - Эггси поводит плечами. Что-то в покрое этой вещи мешает ему свободно двигать руками.  
\- Такое может быть. Не твой покрой. Но стоило попробовать.  
Гарри помогает ему снять пальто и надеть другое — и так ещё трижды. Эггси не замечает собственного удовлетворённого вздоха, когда ладони Гарри разглаживают на его плечах ткань бежевого пальто, четвертого по счету.  
\- Хорошо, - признаёт Эггси, прежде чем бросить на себя взгляд с зеркало. - Хорошо, - повторяет он ещё раз, когда делает это. Он смотрит через зеркало на Гарри — и вопросительное выражение его лица быстро сменяется улыбкой, явившейся реакцией на то, насколько довольным выглядит мужчина.  
\- Очень хорошо, - подтверждает Гарри, встречая его взгляд в зеркале. - Куртка?  
Эггси пожимает плечами. Гарри принимает это за согласие.  
В итоге они останавливаются на двух куртках и пальто.   
\- Хорошо, что на этих вещах нет ценников, - замечает Анвин, когда они выходят обратно в зал.  
Оказывается, что Гарри ещё не закончил — потому что он, хмыкнув на реплику Эггси, направляется к стеллажам со всякой всячиной и выбирает пару шарфов, которые просто передаёт девушке-консультанту, даже не интересуясь мнением Эггси.  
\- Они же мягкие, да? - И это в самом деле единственное, что интересует Анвина.  
\- Кашемир, - просто говорит Гарри. - Как мой серый.  
\- Отлично, - едва ли не мурлычет Эггси.  
\- Я не заставлю тебя носить шапку?  
\- Ты не носишь шапку.  
\- Головные уборы и мои волосы не слишком совместимы.  
Гарри почти что жалуется. Это мило. И это правда — с его трепетным отношением к аккуратной укладке головные уборы, которые тут же превращают его укладку в возмутительный беспорядок из непослушных волн, не совместимы вообще.  
Хотя Анвину нравится видеть Гарри растрепанным. Это делает его куда более милым, земным и домашним.  
\- А ты всё равно всегда лохматый, - тем временем добавляет Харт.  
А вот это — уже не очень мило.  
\- Теперь точно не заставишь, - заключает Эггси. Он подходит к Гарри и, после недолгих поисков, находит лёгкий шарф нужного размера и идёт с ним к зеркалу.  
\- Будет странно, если я просто буду наматывать на голову платок, как делал в Африке? - Интересуется он, уже приступая.   
Гарри хмурится.  
\- Будет отлично смотреться с пальто. Но не с куртками, - говорит работающий в магазине парень, который заинтересованно наблюдал за тем, как Эггси наматывал на голову платок. - Вам идёт, - добавляет он.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается Эггси. - Думаете, меня не примут за городского сумасшедшего?  
\- А вам есть до этого дело? - Улыбнувшись, отвечает парень. - Вы хорошо выглядите, что думают другие — их проблемы.  
Анвин сознательно старается не покраснеть от похвалы. И даже достигает успеха — но только потому, что отвлекается на Гарри, который всё ещё не выглядит убеждённым.  
\- Мне есть дело до него, - сообщает от. Вслух. Кивая на Гарри.  
Даже во взгляде Харта проскальзывает удивление — а выражение лица тут же сглаживается.  
\- Что ж… тогда мистеру Харту придётся постараться увидеть красоту в эклектике. А если у него не получится — это, опять же, будут не ваши проблемы, - отвечает ему парень.  
\- Тебя, Эндрю, сейчас спасает только то, что ты чертовски хорош в том, чтобы подбирать под меня гардероб.  
\- Благодарю, мистер Харт, - отвечает парень, не транслируя и толики раскаяния.  
Эггси смеётся. Кто бы мог подумать, что покупать одежду с Гарри может быть так весело.  
\- Мальчишки, - осуждающе заключает Харт.  
Эггси посылает ему ласковую улыбку.  
Когда они выходят из магазина, Эггси чувствует себя куда более расслабленным.  
\- Ладно, это даже весело, - заключает он. - Куда дальше?  
К концу дня Анвину уже не так уж весело, потому что он абсолютно вымотан. Гарри при этом выглядит довольно бодрым — и удовлетворённым. И только этот удовлетворённый вид Гарри удерживает Эггси от того, чтобы начать ныть.  
То, насколько доволен Гарри тем, что Эггси позволил ему заботиться о себе… в этом смысле — почти что глупо. Как и то, насколько Эггси приятно видеть Гарри таким довольным. Тем не менее, когда Гарри предлагает зайти в ещё одно место, несмотря на то, что они уже собирались закончить, Анвин стонет:  
\- Нет, хватит, Гарри. Пожалуйста.  
Видимо, его страдания довольно очевидны, потому что мольба заставляет Гарри сжалиться над ним.  
\- Ну ладно, - милосердно говорит он. - Хватит, так хватит. Ты хорошо справлялся сегодня.  
\- Я очень хорошо справлялся, - подтверждает Эггси с кивком.  
\- Не говори, что тебе не понравилось.  
\- Когда дело дошло до обуви — это было даже приятно, - признаёт Эггси.  
Гарри хмыкает — оказывается, мальчишка немного одержим кроссовками. Они провели в нескольких обувных столько времени, что это немного утомило даже Харта — но выражение почти детской радости на лице Эггси того стоило. Ну, и теперь Гарри долго не будет переживать за то, что мальчишке нечего обуть, кроме этих его откровенно потрёпанных уже кроссовок.  
\- Поехали ко мне? - Просит Эггси. Случайно получилось так, что он сдал обоих детей не только на день, но и на ночь — Муни снова забрала Рокси — к её племяннице с ночевкой, Габриэля он с утра отвёз к Алисе, и пару часов назад она позвонила и сказала, чтобы он не пытался приезжать за сыном — он полагал, что это была компенсация за то, что пару недель назад он на четыре дня стал отцом четверых, пока Алиса была в отъезде. Это, конечно, было весело, но выматывающе.  
Гарри, немного подумав, просто кивает.   
Все пакеты с новой одеждой Эггси составляют весьма впечатляющую кучу, когда оказываются в прихожей Анвина.  
\- Посмотри, что ты натворил. Теперь мне нужен ещё и шкаф, - в притворном раздражении ворчит Эггси.  
\- Я могу купить тебе шкаф, - просто отвечает Гарри с улыбкой.  
\- О, заткнись прямо сейчас, - просит Анвин мягко и, повернувшись к Гарри, вовлекает его в медленный поцелуй. За несколько месяцев Гарри научился целоваться без спешки, без этого его вечного стремления завладеть и распалить — не то, чтобы Эггси был против, но иногда ему хотелось целовать Гарри просто вот так, как он целует его сейчас — c чувством более глубоким, чем просто страсть.  
\- Ммм. Как насчет ужина? - Спрашивает Анвин, едва отстраняясь, так, что его губы задевают губы Гарри, пока он говорит.  
\- Не возражаю, - отвечает ему Гарри, и, ещё раз коснувшись губ мальчишки быстрым поцелуем, отстраняется, и поднимает из кучи пакетов тот, в котором лежат продукты.  
Он хмурится на кухонный стол, заваленный тетрадями, листками и ручками, когда проходит на кухню. Эггси, уже начавший устранять беспорядок, улыбается ему, чуть пожав плечами.  
\- Дополнительный английский. Всегда битва.  
Они проводят тихий вечер наедине друг с другом — ужинают за лёгким разговором о работе друг друга, о планах на ближайшие недели, о неизбежно приближающемся Рождестве, которое на самом деле только кажется очень далёким. Эггси видит, как Гарри хмурит брови — и понимает, что у того разболелась голова — его периодически мучили мигрени после травмы. Анвин предусмотрительно завел у себя пачку тех таблеток от мигреней, который принимал Гарри — и, когда Эггси протягивает ему блистер, сердце Гарри дергается в груди так, что это больно — от непрошеной нежности к мальчишке.  
Эггси в ответ на его взгляд просто улыбается и пожимает плечами — мол, пустяки.  
Конечно, это вовсе не пустяки. Не для Гарри.  
Остаток вечера они просто лежат в темноте в комнате Эггси — Гарри на спине, обнимая Эггси, который уткнулся носом в изгиб его шеи, за плечи. Совершенно бессмысленное времяпрепровождение — и настолько приятное в своей простоте и бессмысленности, что это поразило бы Гарри, если бы его мозг не был так затуманен из-за действия обезболивающего. Но эти таблетки всегда оставляют его в легком тумане, если он не поспит немного, а они так и не собрались вздремнуть, занятые болтовнёй и бесконечными поцелуями и объятиями на кровати — как подростки, ей богу, поэтому его туман остался с ним. Ну и ладно.   
Только благодаря этому туману он позволяет себе дрейфовать в этот лёгком ощущении абсолютного счастья — и оно почти его не ужасает.  
Он знает, что оно ужаснёт его завтра. Но не сегодня. Не сегодня.  
Когда они наконец решают засыпать, Эггси кладёт одну руку поперёк груди Гарри и удовлетворённо вздыхает, когда тот прижимает его ближе.  
\- Спасибо, Эггси, - целуя Эггси в макушку, тихо благодарит Гарри.  
\- За что?  
\- За то, что мы купили тебе одежду.  
\- Ты благодаришь меня за то, что ты купил мне одежду, - с веселым смешком заключает Эггси. - Ты странный.  
\- Вовсе нет. Спокойной ночи, мой мальчик.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Гарри.


	18. Талвинд

Закинув рюкзак на плечо и поплотнее запахнув на себе тонкое пальто, Дейзи вышла из школы — морозный воздух тут же заставил её поежиться и ссутулиться. Дейзи знала, что это не поможет ей согреться. Она знала, что ей поможет согреться только одежда потеплее, которой у неё не было. Но она всё равно ёжилась, потому что упрямое тело отказывалось прекращать дрожать. Она сердито выдохнула через нос, прежде чем сорваться с места и побежать в сторону дома. Во-первых, бег согревал. Во-вторых, ей и правда нужно было спешить.  
Сегодня была среда — в среду после уроков она занималась музыкой. Это были бесплатные занятия, хотя она начинала подозревать, что мисс Томпсон занимается с ней по собственному желанию и что на самом деле в школе нет никаких бесплатных занятий музыкой. Мисс Томпсон всегда была добра к ней. Она даже говорила, что Дейзи очень способная, что у неё есть талант. Никто кроме мисс Томпсон никогда не говорил Дейзи ничего подобного.  
Дейзи не говорила про эти уроки ни маме, ни Дину. Потому что маме наверняка будет всё равно, а вот Дин — он может запретить ей заниматься этим. Потому что ей нужно помогать матери по дому. Хотя Дейзи уже довольно давно тратила на уборку и готовку больше времени, чем её мать, так что наверное, можно было говорить, что это мама помогает ей, а не она маме.  
Это было главной причиной её спешки. Когда она уходила в школу, квартира была в беспорядке. Как правило, она просыпалась раньше родителей, и перед уходом в школу успевала немного убраться — но сегодня, к тому моменту, как она вышла из своей комнаты, Дин уже сидел на своём обычном месте на диване и явно был не в духе, так что она поспешила уйти в школу. И если Дин куда-то уходил и уже вернулся — то он не будет рад увидеть тот же беспорядок, что видел с утра. Дейзи была уверена, что мама даже не попытается убрать хотя бы пивные банки и опустошить пепельницу. Последнее время она только увеличивала количество бычков в пепельнице и пустых банок и бутылок на столе и на полу. Но, возможно, сегодня ей повезёт — и она придёт домой раньше Дина и успеет убраться к его приходу.   
С этой мыслью, скрестив пальцы на руках, Дейзи взбежала вверх по лестнице на нужный этаж и вставив ключ в замочную скважину и попытавшись повернуть его, вздохнула в облегчением, когда замок поддался. Закрытая на ключ дверь означала, что Дина ещё нет.  
Мама, как и всегда, сидела на диване перед телевизором.  
\- Привет, ма! Я переоденусь и начну убираться, - сообщила ей Дейзи, проходя в свою комнату. Ответа она не получила — и пожала плечами, подумав, что мама просто задремала перед телевизором.  
Однако, когда она переоделась и проходила мимо дивана на кухню, то увидела, что глаза матери открыты — они невидяще смотрели в экран телевизора и были будто бы стеклянными. Что-то было не так. Дейзи нахмурилась. Почему-то ей неожиданно стало страшно. Она позвала Мишель ещё раз — по имени. Потрепала её за плечо — и подпрыгнула на месте, когда голова матери склонилась бок, как у какой-нибудь игрушки.  
Дейзи аккуратно присела на диван рядом с матерью и прислонила ухо к её груди — и выдохнула, когда услышала сердцебиение. На физкультуре им рассказывали про то, каким должен быть нормальный пульс и как его мерить. Дейзи глубоко вздохнула, приложила два пальца к шее матери, нашла пульс и начала считать. Судя по тому, что помнила Дейзи, её пульс был слишком низким.  
Она повторила попытку привести маму в чувство ещё два раза. После этого она встала, кивнула сама себе и направилась к выходу их квартиры, решив, что это именно тот самый момент, когда пора вызывать скорую помощь, как их учили в школе.   
Маму увезли на скорой, и Дин так и не объявился, и она осталась у соседей. Они переехали сюда совсем недавно и нравились Дейзи. У них была дочь — Молли, ей было десять и она всегда была добра к Дейзи. Дейзи даже думала, что можно сказать, что они подружились. Папа Молли был на работе, но мама была дома и налила Дейзи чаю и дала печенье. Посмотрев, как Дейзи буквально вдохнула еду в себя, мама Молли сделала им по паре сэндвичей. Дейзи как раз доедала, когда в дверь снова позвонили. Через пять минут она села на диван вместе с приятной женщиной, от которой пахло мылом и одуванчиками - так казалось Дейзи и ей нравился этот запах. Дейзи вообще нравилось, когда о людей пахнет не пивом и сигаретами, а чем-то ещё.  
Она задала Дейзи несколько вопросом про маму и Дина и уточнила, верно ли, что до возвращения Дина больше нет взрослых, которые могли бы присмотреть за ней.  
\- Верно, - кивает Дейзи.  
\- И ты не знаешь, когда твой папа вернётся?  
\- Я не знаю. Иногда Дин уходит на всю ночь, - пожимает плечами Дейзи.  
Женщина, почему-то, выглядит смятенной.  
\- Дин — твой папа, верно? - Уточняет она.  
Дейзи кивает и пожимает плечами. Она давно не называла Дина папой. С тех пор, как поняла, что папы других детей забирают их из школы, играют с ними на площадках и по выходным водят в кафе есть блинчики, а не только отвешивают звонкие оплеухи за беспорядок в квартире.  
\- Боюсь, тебе придётся поехать со мной. Мы позаботимся о тебе, пока твой папа не вернётся.  
Дейзи было девять, и она не была глупой. Она знала, к чему может привести звонок в скорую. Дин не раз и не два угрожал ей, что если она будет распространяться о ситуации дома, её заберут из семьи и отправят в детский дом, где до неё никому не будет дела, где она будет спать в тесной комнате с другими детьми и получать такие же тумаки от чужих ей людей.  
Дейзи только пожимает плечами снова.  
Если верить словам Дина, нет большой разницы между тем, что она имеет сейчас, и тем, что ждёт её там, куда её забирают.  
\- Я увижу маму? - Тихо спрашивает она, рассматривая свои коленки.  
\- Мы навестим её, как только она немного поправится, - говорит женщина, легко погладив Дейзи по волосам. Несмотря на то, что Дейзи вздрагивает, испуганная неожиданным прикосновением, оно ощущается приятно. Она поднимает взгляд и слабо улыбается женщине — и получает улыбку в ответ.  
\- Пойдём, возьмёшь из дома то, что хочешь взять с собой.  
Так Дейзи оказалась в детском доме, хотя мисс Этта, женщина, которая за ними присматривала, и все дети, с которыми она оказалась под одной крышей, называли это временной семьёй. И тут было не так уж плохо. Да, она спала в комнате с тремя другими девочками, в соседней комнате спали двое мальчишек, в доме было немного тесно — но чисто, тепло, приятно пахло. Её кормили и даже дали ей куртку потеплее, когда узнали, что у неё нечего надеть, кроме её пальто. Другие дети подозрительно смотрели на неё в первый вечер, но на следующий день они уже играли вместе.   
Честно говоря, Дейзи нравилось здесь даже больше, чем дома.  
Она не переживала за то, что Дин так и не пришел за ней — она, скорее, испытывала облечение, потому что боялась оставаться с ним одна, без мамы. Но она переживала за маму — и спрашивала мисс Этту о ней каждый день.  
Когда в воскресенье мисс Этта и женщина, которая забирала её из дома, заходят в комнату и просят её спуститься вниз, потому что к ней кто-то пришел — она обрадована и испугана одновременно, потому что это могла быть мама, а мог быть Дин.  
Но, когда она сбегает по лестнице, оказывается, что это не Дин, не мама и даже не те серьёзные мисс, которые приходили говорить с ней о том, как она живёт дома. Нет — в гостиной напротив неё стоит мистер — не старый, но и не такой, как старшеклассники — и смотрит на неё странным взглядом, как будто он одновременно и напуган, и рад её видеть. Но она его не знает — и поэтому хмурится и делает шаг назад.  
Мистер опускается на корточки и улыбается ей. В его улыбке есть что-то знакомое — так кажется Дейзи.  
\- Привет, Дейзи. Похоже, что я твой брат.  
\- У меня нет братьев и сестёр, - отвечает она. - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Гэри. Но почти все называют меня Эггси.  
\- Эггси? - Переспрашивает она, улыбнувшись.  
\- Эггси, - кивает он. - У нас с тобой общая мама.  
Дейзи хмурится — а потом её лицо озаряется воспоминанием.  
\- Мама рассказывала про тебя! Я думала, что она выдумывает и ты не настоящий.  
\- Похоже, что вполне настоящий.  
\- Ты взрослый.  
\- Довольно-таки.  
\- Сколько тебе лет?  
\- Двадцать девять. А тебе?  
\- Девять. Где ты был, если ты жил не с мамой? Почему ты жил не с мамой? Тебя выгнали?  
\- Это… сложно.  
\- Я довольно сообразительная. Так говорят.  
\- Почему бы вам не присесть на диван, ребята? - Мягко предлагает мисс Этта, наблюдающая за разговором с лестницы.  
\- Если Дейзи не против, - говорит новый брат Дейзи.  
\- Если ты расскажешь, почему, - заключает Дейзи и важно проходит к дивану, получив утвердительный кивок.  
\- Мне не нравилось дома, - говорит Эггси, как только они усаживаются по разным краям дивана. - Так получилось, что я… потерялся, когда мне было шесть. И вернулся к твоей маме только через несколько лет, но уже не был тем ребёнком, которого она помнила. Мы не смогли найти общий язык снова. И у меня был друг. И у моего друга была замечательная мама. Я ушел из дома и жил с другом. Его родители присматривали за мной, пока я не вырос. Вот и вся история.  
Дейзи задумчиво кивает.  
\- Сколько тебе было, когда ты ушел из дома?  
\- Около двенадцати, наверное.  
\- Мама была грустной, когда рассказывала о тебе. Кажется, она скучает.  
Эггси улыбается и пожимает плечами.  
\- Зачем ты приехал? - Интересуется Дейзи.  
\- Я хотел забрать тебя к себе на время, если ты не против.  
Дейзи понимает, что это значит. Она смотрит в окно и спрашивает со вздохом:  
\- Мама не поправится так быстро, да?  
\- Боюсь, что нет, милая.  
Дейзи трёт глаза — но не плачет, хотя, если честно, расплакаться очень хочется.  
\- Но с ней всё будет в порядке?  
Да, её мама уже очень давно не читала с ней книжки, не рисовала вместе с ней животных, не помогала с уроками, не гуляла с ней по выходным. Последнее время мама только и делала, что спала или сидела перед телевизором — с Дином или одна. Но мама — это всё, что было у Дейзи. И всё, что оставалось между Дейзи и Дином. Ей было страшно от мысли, что её не станет так же, как не стало миссис Бишоп из квартиры этажом ниже.  
\- Конечно, будет. Просто чтобы выздороветь, ей понадобиться побольше времени.  
Эггси двигается чуть ближе к Дейзи. Та подозрительно смотрит на него — и он останавливается и хлопает ладонью по месту рядом с ним. Дейзи на некоторое время замирает в нерешительности — но потом садится рядом с ним, потому что Эггси совсем не выглядит злым и опасным. На самом деле то, как он выглядит и то, как он улыбается ей — будто бы он действительно рад сидеть и разговаривать тут с ней — всё это нравится Дейзи.  
\- Ты пахнешь апельсинами, - замечает Дейзи, прислонившись к тёплому плечу Эггси.  
Тот хмыкает и кивает.  
\- Такое может быть. Я делал сок для детей.  
\- Для чьих детей?  
\- Для своих, - улыбается ей Эггси. - Вот в чем дело, Дейзи, у тебя есть не только брат, но и племянник и племянница.  
Эггси смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Не каждый день в жизни случается такое — когда живёшь и думаешь, что у тебя есть только мама и отец, которые, вроде как, должны ухаживать за тобой, но вместо этого ты ухаживает за ними, а потом оказывается, что у тебя есть взрослый брат, племянница и племянник. Не каждый день твоя семья неожиданно увеличивается аж в два раза.  
\- Сколько им лет? - Едва ли не подпрыгивая на месте, спрашивает Дейзи.  
\- Восемь и пять, - отвечает Эггси, улыбаясь ещё шире.  
\- Мы познакомимся, если я поеду с тобой?  
\- Конечно, вы познакомитесь, - кивает Эггси.  
Дейзи притихает, неуверенная в том, что ей делать дальше - с одной стороны, она хочет поехать вместе с Эггси — но вместе с этим ей страшно, потому что она даже предположить не может, что её ждёт. И она будет сама по себе. Не то, чтобы она не привыкла быть сама по себе… но ей нравится здесь, с мисс Эттой, с девочками, и даже с мальчишками, которые не такие уж вредные. Понравится ли ей там, у Эггси? Она не может знать наперёд.  
\- Не переживай, милая. Если ты почувствуешь, что тебе не по себе, я привезу тебя сюда по первому требованию. У мисс Этты и миссис Оук есть мой телефон и мой адрес.  
\- Ты не плохой? - Последний раз решает поинтересоваться она.  
\- Я не плохой. Можешь спросить у миссис Оук. Мы знакомы довольно давно.  
Дейзи бросает вопросительный взгляд на женщину, которая забирала её из дома вечером в среду.   
\- Я могу сказать, что Эггси — достойный молодой человек, мисс Дейзи. Вы можете ему доверять.  
\- Тогда… я соберу вещи и скажу всем свои «пока»? - Спрашивает Дейзи, окинув взглядом всех трёх взрослых в комнате.  
\- Правильный курс, - подтверждает мисс Этта с улыбкой.  
\- Не торопись, - говорит ей Эггси, когда она взбегает по ступенькам лестницы наверх, чувствуя странную смесь из волнения, страха и предвкушения.  
Спустя полчаса они садятся в машину и едут домой к Эггси. Эггси позволяет ей сесть на переднее сиденье, а она раньше никогда не сидела в машине на первом сиденье — о чем тут же сообщает ему.  
\- Хорошее начало приключения, стало быть, - улыбается ей Эггси, и они отправляются в путь.  
Дейзи нечасто бывала за пределами района, в котором жила — она знала каждый темный переулок своего района, но никогда не видела ни Биг-Бен, ни Тауэрский мост.   
\- Мы будем проезжать через Темзу? - Интересуется она у Эггси.  
\- Да, - отвечает ей Эггси. - А что?  
\- Кажется, я никогда не была по ту сторону, - выдыхает Дейзи. - А мы увидим Тауэрский мост?  
\- Не в этот раз, - качает головой Эггси. - Нам не слишком по пути, и мы не можем сделать крюк - нас ждут дома.  
\- Нас ждут?  
\- Конечно, нас ждут.  
Дейзи улыбается и замолкает, продолжая смотреть в окно. Спустя примерно полчаса пути они переезжают через темно-зелёную Темзу по широкому каменному мосту и по обе стороны дороги начинают мелькать аккуратные дома с зелёными лужайками. У одного из таких они вскоре останавливаются — Дейзи видит, как открывается дверь и на крыльце появляется двое детей, которые тут же машут им — точнее Эггси — и он машет им в ответ, прежде чем повернуть и въехать на машине в открывшийся гараж.  
Они останавливаются, гудящая мотором машина замолкает, и вдруг становится тихо и очень страшно — потому что Дейзи в совершенно незнакомом месте, с совершенно незнакомым человеком, одна. Что, если она им не понравится? Что, если она сделает что-то не так и разозлит их? Что, если ей здесь не место?  
\- Эй, - мягко зовёт Эггси. - В чем дело?  
\- Я боюсь, - хмуро сознаётся Дейзи.  
\- Чего?  
Дейзи просто пожимает плечами.  
\- Единственное, о чем тебе стоит переживать здесь — это о том, что тебе может надоесть всё то внимание, которое будет тебе оказано, - обещает Эггси. - Но если мы тебя утомим — ты можешь спрятаться на чердаке. Я делаю так.  
Дейзи удивленно смотрит на него — но не похоже, что Эггси шутит. Она несмело улыбается и говорит:  
\- Сомневаюсь, что меня может утомить чьё-то внимание, - говорит она. - Но я всё равно хотела бы побывать на чердаке.  
\- Без проблем, - улыбается Эггси. - Мы должны пойти в дом, иначе твои племянники взорвутся от любопытства.  
\- Это было бы некстати, - серьёзно кивает Дейзи.  
\- Действительно, - посмеиваясь, говорит Эггси.  
И они выходят из машины и идут в дом. И Эггси знакомит Дейзи с Муни, Габриэлем и Джейн — той самой мамой его друга, которая приютила его, когда Эггси ушел из дома.  
\- Получается, вы — его приёмная мама? - Интересуется Дейзи, и почему-то Джейн задумывается над этим простым вопросом больше, чем необходимо.  
\- Думаю, что я, скорее, его друг. Верно?  
Эггси улыбается и кивает.  
\- Моя мама — бабушка вот этих двоих. И она живёт в Танжере.  
\- Где это? - Хмурится Дейзи.  
\- Это в Марокко! - Отвечает Муни и берёт Дейзи за руку, и тянет её по направлению к лестнице наверх. - Мы познакомим тебя с бабушкой — она часто звонит нам по скайпу. Она классная! Наш дедушка тоже классный, но он хмурый. Ты можешь его испугаться, его даже взрослые боятся. Я покажу тебе свою комнату. И Габриэль покажет тебе свою. И мы покажем тебе свои игрушки. А потом мы залезем на папин чердак!  
\- Ужин через час, дети. Дейзи, если почувствуешь, что они тебе надоели, просто сбегай от них вниз. Или кричи. Я приду на помощь.  
Дейзи, которую упорно тащат вверх по лестнице, смеётся — впервые за несколько дней.  
\- Хорошо, Эггси! - Успевает ответить она, прежде чем её затаскивают на второй этаж и Эггси исчезает из её поля зрения.  
Остаток дня проходит хорошо. Более чем хорошо. Муни оказывается веселой, шумной и очень разговорчивой, а ещё она постоянно обнимается — и это приятно. Дейзи очень давно никто не обнимал, но если бы её попытался обнять, например, Эггси — она бы испугалась. Не потому что он плохой, нет, он кажется ей хорошим, просто… кажется, у неё проблемы с тем, чтобы доверять взрослым. Даже хорошим взрослым.  
Габриэль куда более сдержан, но дружелюбен — и рассказывает о интересных вещах, которых полным полно в его комнате.  
\- Ты можешь обнять меня тоже? - Спрашивает Дейзи неуверенно. - Если хочешь.  
\- Он стесняется, - сдаёт брата Муни. Габриэль фыркает в её сторону и робко смотрит на Дейзи из-под светлых волнистых волос, падающих на глаза.  
\- Я тоже стесняюсь, - столь же робко улыбнувшись ему, признаётся Дейзи.  
\- В этом же нет ничего сложного, - с тяжелым вздохом говорит Муни, и направляет их в объятия друг друга.  
Дейзи гладит Габриэля по этим его мягким кудряшкам и улыбается.  
\- Всегда хотел сестру поспокойнее, - хмыкает Габриэль ей в плечо.  
\- Ну и жук же ты, Анвин! - Возмущённо говорит Муни.  
\- Я не твоя сестра. Я твоя… тётя?  
\- Это детали. Муни ничего, но иногда, - он чуть отстраняется от Дейзи, чтобы картинно тяжело вздохнуть и покачать головой, одновременно с этим адресуя ей хитрую улыбку.  
В следующую секунду он срывается с места, и Муни преследует его с подушкой в руках.   
Чуть позже они ужинают, потом Эггси включает им кино на ноутбуке — что-то про двух очень похожих друг на друга девочек, которые ничего не знают друг о друге, но однажды встречаются и меняются местами.  
\- Если бы мы были похожи, мы бы тоже могли поменяться местами, - шепчет ей Муни. Шепчет слишком громко — Эггси, который сидит рядом и стучит по клавишам второго ноутбука, смотрит на неё, изогнув бровь.  
\- Тебе не нравится жить дома? - Интересуется он со смешком.  
\- Мне нравится. Но это же интересно!  
\- Поверь, - хмыкает Дейзи. - Тебе бы не понравилось место, в котором бы ты оказалась.  
\- Почему?  
\- Просто поверь мне.  
После того, как кино заканчивается, Эггси командует готовится ко сну.   
\- Дейзи будет спать со мной? - С надеждой спрашивает Муни у Эггси.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня? Спроси у Дейзи.  
\- Я не против, - улыбается Дейзи на вопросительный взгляд Муни, которая едва ли не подпрыгивает на месте.  
\- Я тоже хочу спать с вами, - тут же хмурится Габриэль.  
\- Ты можешь спать с нами, - говорит Дейзи. - Он же может?.. - Неуверенно спрашивает она у Эггси. Тот улыбается и кивает.  
\- Мы можем сложить матрасы на полу и сделать шатёр!   
\- Нет, Муни, больше никаких шатров. Ты же знаешь, что среди ночи крыша шатра неизбежно упадёт на вас и вы испугаетесь.  
Муни тяжело вздыхает, но соглашается.  
Через полчаса они втроём лежат под одеялами на двух матрасах, сложенных вместе на полу.  
\- Когда мы ночуем у Кори и Остина, мы тоже спим все вместе на полу. А летом, если тепло, мы ночуем в палатке в саду, - рассказывает Муни, обнимая Дейзи.  
Габриэль возится с другой стороны, устраиваясь под другим боком Дейзи.  
\- Я не обнимаюсь, - предупреждает он. - Я не могу заснуть, когда кто-то пытается перекрыть мне кислород.  
\- Зато когда он заснёт, все его руки и ноги вдруг окажутся на тебе, - хихикает Муни.  
Габриэль собирается было устроить расправу над сестрой, но в этот момент в комнату входит Эггси, усевшись на матрас со стороны Габриэля, тянет его за руку к себе и обнимает.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это правда. Но теперь ты хотя бы не поворачиваешься в постели так, что твои пятки начинают прицельно бить по лицу твоего бедного папочку.  
Дейзи не выдерживает и всё-таки хихикает, за что получает убийственный взгляд черных глаз.  
\- Не обижайся, - примирительно улыбается она. - Ты милый.  
\- Я всё что угодно, только не милый, - фыркает Габриэль, отчего становится только более милым.  
\- Ну всё, ребята, отбой.  
\- Ты почитаешь нам? - Спрашивает у отца Муни.  
\- Как обычно?  
Габриэль и Муни кивают. Эггси встаёт, берёт с книжной полки книгу и возвращается на прежнее место. Он начинает читать — и Дейзи не понимает ни слова, но то, как плавно и мелодично звучат слова, складываясь в фразы, ей нравится — поэтому она даже решает не прерывать Эггси вопросом, что это за язык. Через пять минут она уже засыпает, окруженная своей новой внезапно обретённой семьёй.   
***  
По какой-то неведомой ему самому причине, «Дети капитана Гранта» на французском усыпляла его детей за считанные минуты. Должно быть, их просто успокаивало звучание языка — что Муни, что Габриэль, в младенчестве всегда засыпали под французские колыбельные. Смысла истории они не улавливали — а вот Эггси, который первый раз читал эту книгу, искренне наслаждался.  
Сегодняшний вечер не стал исключением — дети мирно сопели уже через десять минут. То есть, в некотором смысле, сегодняшний день всё же был особенным — потому что детей было не двое, а трое.   
Поэтому сейчас Эггси сидел на садовых качелях во дворе, вертел в руках телефон и невидяще смотрел в темноту сада, пытаясь уложить в голове всё, что произошло за последние два дня. Вчера ему позвонили и сообщили, что у него есть сестра. И что она находится под присмотром временной опеки, потому что её мать в больнице, а её отец не выглядит заинтересованным в заботе о ребёнке. И спросили, не хочет ли Эггси приехать и обсудить некоторые вопросы, а потом — встретится с девочкой.  
Эггси молчал в трубку, наверное, около пяти минут. Он, почему-то, никогда даже не думал о том, что есть немаленькая вероятность того, что Мишель может родить ещё. Наверное, просто потому, что Мишель была по-настоящему дерьмовой матерью для него. И, судя по всему, ситуация в целом мало изменилась.  
В итоге он просто спрашивает, куда ему подъехать.  
Спустя час он стоит перед немолодой уже коренастой женщиной с темными с проседью волосами. Она улыбается ему — и он вспоминает и невольно улыбается тоже.  
\- Миссис Оук, - говорит он.  
Когда-то она была единственным человеком из социальных служб, кто общался с ним не как с упрямым недоразумением и не пытался убедить его в том, что он неправильно себя ведёт.   
\- Рада, что ты меня помнишь, Габриэль.  
Она также была единственным человеком, кто называл его так, как он просил себя называть. И от того, что она делает это до сих пор, в груди Эггси разливается тепло.  
\- Рад, что вы помните меня, - говорит он.  
\- К счастью для девочки.   
\- Мишель не изменилась?  
\- Боюсь, дела не стали лучше после твоего ухода.  
\- Я не буду брать вину за её поведение на себя, - хмыкает Эггси.  
\- И правильно сделаешь.  
Эггси вздыхает.  
\- Расскажете мне про мою сестру?  
\- Присаживайся, - она кивает на стол, где стоит уже приготовленный чай. Они садятся друг напротив друга. - Я была удивлена, узнав, что ты живёшь в Лондоне. Когда я поняла, из чьей семьи эта девочка и вспомнила тебя, то у меня было мало надежды на то, чтобы найти тебя в пределах страны.  
Миссис Оук была одной из немногих за пределами семей Эггси и Джима, кто знал, что Анвин улетел в Марокко как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать.  
\- Я переехал обратно только этим летом.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ну… двое слишком любознательных детей-школьников. Их мозгам тесно в Марокко, как бы я не любил эту страну. Я предпринял решительные меры.  
\- Ты никогда не переставал удивлять, - улыбается ему женщина. - Ты комфортно чувствуешь себя в отцовстве?  
\- Более чем. Вы будете спрашивать, готов ли я взять под опеку мою сестру, ведь да? - Эггси не хотел, чтобы в его голосе звучал такой ужас… но это происходит. - Черт. Это должно было звучать более непосредственно… - хмурится он.  
\- Я не та, кто будет осуждать тебя за такие эмоции. Я понимаю. И предлагаю тебе не забегать вперёд. Как насчет того, чтобы я начала с чего-то попроще? Например, с имени девочки и её возраста?  
\- Да, мне нравится ваш план, - кивает Эггси.  
И миссис Оук постепенно рассказывает ему всё — что его сестру зовут Дейзи, что ей девять, что её отец — Дин, которого Эггси прекрасно помнит, потому что это был тот последний ублюдочный ухажер Мишель, жить рядом с которым было просто невыносимо. Миссис Оук рассказывает, что у Мишель была передозировка и Дейзи, вернувшись из школы, нашла её, уже едва живую, и попросила соседей позвонить в скорую. Что Дина не было дома и поэтому уже медики позвонили к ним — и миссис Оук забрала девочку во временную семью.  
Соседи, к которым Дейзи пришла с просьбой вызвать скорую, не рассказали миссис Оук ничего хорошего о родителях Дейзи, но много хорошего о ней самой. В школе рассказали, что Дейзи никто не провожает и не забирает примерно с шести лет. И про то, что у девочки слишком часто появляются довольно большие синяки. Когда миссис Оук спустя два дня после произошедшего нанесла визит мистеру Бейкеру, который как будто бы вовсе не заметил ни отсутствия жены, ни отсутствия дочери, мистер Бейкер рассказал ей, что ему плевать, где «шляется это маленькое бесполезное недоразумение».  
\- Недоразумение — это то, что он ещё всё ещё ходит по этой земле на своих двоих, - почти рычит Эггси.  
\- Вы знакомы?  
\- Это тот же ублюдок, с которым она начала жить, когда меня вернули. Он её бил?  
\- Обеих, - во вздохом кивает женщина. - Дейзи сказала, что Мишель всегда просила её никому не говорить, потому что без её отца им будет негде и не на что жить.   
Эггси редко испытывал такую ярость — и он только чудом сдерживает в себе дикое желание что-нибудь сломать.  
\- Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы разговорить девочку и не напугать её — но, судя по всему, ей всё это здорово надоело, потому что как только она увидела человека, которого почему-то посчитала достойным доверия, то выложила нам всё. Я не буду вдаваться в подробности сейчас — но скажу, что завтра опека снова нанесёт видит мистеру Бейкеру, и я сомневаюсь, что он будет вести себя иначе, чем со мной, или что квартира будет в лучшем состоянии, - судя по тому, как морщится миссис Оук — квартира была в состоянии, близком к катастрофическому. - С матерью опека будет говорить, когда та немного придёт в себя — но учитывая обстоятельства и то, что мать Дейзи — явно наркозависимая…  
\- Дейзи им не отдадут, - заканчивает Эггси.  
\- Верно. И это неплохо. Ребёнок не должен жить так. Она явно любит мать, но отца она называет исключительно по имени и не испытывает к нему ничего, кроме злости и страха.  
\- И что требуется от меня?  
\- В первую очередь я хотела, чтобы ты был в курсе того, что у тебя есть сестра. Судя по тому, что я о тебе помнила, я предположила, что тебе не будет всё равно — и, видимо, не ошиблась.  
Эггси хмыкает и только пожимает на это плечами. Когда миссис Оук права — она права.  
\- Я бы хотела вас познакомить. Девочке нужен кто-то из родных, кто будет на её стороне. Например, старший брат, - улыбается ему миссис Оук. - Дальше от тебя требуется только то, на что ты готов.  
\- Если я готов забрать её к себе, пока ситуация не разрешится?  
\- Подобная ситуация может разрешаться довольно долго. И не обязательно в пользу родителей. Я не хотела говорить с тобой так глобально — но есть вероятность, что девочке нужен будет постоянный опекун.  
Эггси знает, что он псих. Он знает это про себя. Поэтому он просто пожимает плечами и говорит:  
\- Ладно.  
\- Лучше бы тебе сказать мне, что внутри ты совсем не так спокоен, - хмыкает миссис Оук.  
Эггси издаёт очень нервный смешок.  
\- Нет, миссис Оук, я в ужасе. Это девятилетний ребёнок, с которым я не знаком. Моим восемь и пять. И если с восьмилетней дочерью я справляюсь, то вот пятилетнего сына часто не могу понять, просто потому, что он совсем не такой пятилетка, какими обычно бывают пятилетки. Поэтому всё чаще о его поведении с ним говорит мой — внимание — парень. Который тоже не самый лёгкий человек, и не то, чтобы в восторге от детей, но с моими старается примириться, потому что они мои, и они, по его собственному признанию, «ничего». И когда я скажу ему, что теперь в моём доме трое детей — он назовёт меня окончательно спятившим, и, возможно, бросит.  
\- Это тебя беспокоит?..  
\- Нет. Потому что если он бросит меня из-за этого — то пошел он к черту, - хмыкает Эггси.  
\- Отлично. Давай снова вернёмся к обсуждению менее глобальных планов — и скажем, что будет неплохо, если у тебя есть возможность взять к себе Дейзи на время, чтобы вы могли познакомится. Если она согласится.  
\- У меня есть возможность, но я подозреваю, что это подразумевает кучу проверок.  
\- Не так много, как ты думаешь. Ты её родственник. Но мне нужно будет поговорить с тобой в присутствии опеки о твоей личной жизни. И тебе не стоит говорить им, что твой партнёр не в восторге от детей.  
\- Хорошо, - хмыкает Эггси.  
С опекой они встречаются в тот же день. В воскресенье он знакомится со своей младшей сестрой — невысоким, тоненьким созданием с короткими русо-рыжими волосами, совершенно очаровательными веснушками на носу и щеках и крайне подозрительным и взрослым взглядом серых глаз.   
\- Привет, Дейзи, - говорит он. - Похоже, что я твой брат.  
И вот сейчас Эггси сидит на садовых качелях, а в спальне наверху спит трое детей, за которых он несёт ответственность. И, кажется, их первый день прошел хорошо — Дейзи пока что почти не говорит с ним и держится на расстоянии, явно присматриваясь, но она нашла общий язык с Муни, и, что довольно удивительно — и с Габриэлем тоже. Эггси, кажется, первый раз видел, чтобы Габриэль так легко подпустил к себе нового человека, которого знает первый день. Последний раз что-то подобное произошло, когда Габи познакомился с Хартом — но у этих двоих явно была какая-то особенная связь, Эггси уже в этом не сомневался.  
И всё равно — Эггси был немного выбит из колеи всем произошедшим. Он запрещал себе думать мозгом, упрямо не подключал логику, пока принимал решение о том, чтобы забрать сестру к себе. Он не думал о том, что содержание третьего ребёнка скорее всего уже не впишется в его нынешние финансовые возможности. Что этот ребёнок явно травмирован и к нему нужно будет искать подход — и что это будет сложно, потому что пока что Эггси и Дейзи два совершенно незнакомых друг другу человека. Он не думал о том, как он завтра собирается везти всех троих в школу, когда школа Дейзи в сорока пяти минутах езды на машине без учета пробок, а занятия у всех начинаются в одно и то же время. Он не думал о том, что ему, вероятно, придётся встретится со своей биологической матерью.  
Он не думал, а просто делал так, как чувствует. И оставлять девочку в том доме не ощущалось правильным — особенно после того, как он увидел её. Но теперь эти мысли обрушивались на него одна за другой, и он искренне жалел, что принял решение бросить курить даже по особым случаям.   
Как он искренне жалел и о том, что он в ссоре с Гарри. Он, как и всегда, не может точно сказать, кто из них был большим козлом — Харт, который иногда был просто не способен держать своё раздражение из-за рабочих проблем в узде и срывался на Эггси, или Эггси, которого это достало и который с недавних пор отказывался это терпеть — хотя изначально знал, на что он идёт, когда начинал встречаться с этим человеком.  
Так или иначе — он решает, что уж лучше он позвонит Гарри, чем полезет на верхнюю полку шкафа за сигаретами. Потому что он не слишком-то соскучился по сигаретам, а вот по этому вредному придурку тосковал невыразимо. Что, кстати, тоже страшно злило.  
\- Эггси, - после двух гудков отвечает ему совершенно невозмутимый и ровный голос.  
Анвин закатывает глаза.   
\- Ты мне нужен. Сейчас, - выдыхает Эггси. Он не хотел звучать настолько жалобно. Но — получилось что получилось.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Мхм, - утвердительно мычит Анвин. Черта с два он скажет ещё что-то, прежде чем Гарри не появится на пороге его дома.  
\- Ты пытаешься мной манипулировать, - сдержанно замечает Гарри. Эггси слышит раздражение в его голосе — но его там совсем немного.  
\- Я достигну в этом успеха, как думаешь?  
Гарри хмыкает.  
\- Сорок минут, - говорит он и отключается.  
Эггси смотрит на телефон и тихо фыркает. Сорок минут — это значит, что Гарри прямо сейчас встанет, сядет в машину и поедет к нему. Просто всё бросив. Потому что Эггси сказал, что Гарри ему нужен.  
Конечно, Эггси не может не смягчиться к нему после такого. Может, это именно то, что задумал Гарри, но Анвину, в общем-то, плевать.  
\- Хитрец, - хмыкает он и глубоко вздыхает, прикрывая глаза.  
Чтобы объяснить Гарри, откуда у него появилась сестра, ему придётся рассказать всё с самого начала. Что ж, когда-то Эггси должен это сделать. Этот момент ничуть не хуже, чем все остальные. Даже лучше — потому что наконец есть повод, который буквально вынуждает его это сделать.  
Гарри садится на качели рядом с ним спустя сорок пять минут. У Гарри теперь есть ключи от входной двери — потому что он надоел Эггси своим ворчанием о том, что ему не следует оставлять дверь незапертой, когда тот ждёт его. Эггси просто сделал ему копию ключей — и на лице Гарри был неподдельный ужас, когда он получил их. Анвину пришлось уверять его, что это не стоит воспринимать как серьёзный шаг в отношениях и что он даёт ему ключи только потому, что его порядком достало слушать, как он нудит.  
\- Тебе не следует сидеть здесь без куртки.  
Эггси закатывает глаза. Конечно, Гарри всегда найдёт о чем понудеть.  
\- Мне не холодно.  
\- Как скажешь, - хмыкает Гарри, и набрасывает на плечи Эггси плед.  
Эггси улыбается, двигается ближе к Гарри и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Гарри обнимает его одной рукой и целует в макушку.  
\- Сколько у тебя времени?  
\- Я свободен до завтрашнего утра.  
\- Хорошо.  
Эггси улыбается и замолкает.  
\- Что случилось? - Спустя пять минут молчания всё же спрашивает Гарри. Эггси чувствует, как тот начинает напрягаться. Он не любит, когда его время тратят впустую, как не любит и ситуации, когда он не понимает, что происходит. Эггси осознаёт, что он нарочно подбешивает Харта. И что это не очень красиво с его стороны.  
\- Я специально тебя довожу, ты же знаешь? - Сдаёт Эггси сам себя.  
\- Я догадываюсь, - отвечает Гарри. - Полагаю, ты до сих пор злишься.  
\- Немного.  
\- Так в чем дело?  
Эггси тихо фыркает. Гарри Харт никогда ни за что не извиняется.  
\- Кое-что произошло. Но чтобы ты понял, как это кое-что произошло и почему, мне нужно начать свой рассказ с самого начала.  
\- О чем будет этот рассказ?  
\- Обо мне, - пожимает плечом Эггси, стараясь звучать максимально нейтрально. Гарри чуть отстраняется и пристально смотрит на него. Эггси, которому пришлось убрать голову с такого удобного плеча Гарри, смотрит на него в ответ — хотя он бы предпочел избежать зрительного контакта. - Если ты посчитаешь, что в какой-то момент своей жизни я поступил неправильно — оставь это при себе.  
Гарри кивает. Он может это сделать, хотя и не думает, что ему придётся.   
Эггси вдыхает, выдыхает — и начинает говорить:  
\- Так получилось, что я не помню ничего, что случилось со мной до шести лет…  
И Эггси рассказывает всё по порядку — про взрыв, про то, как он очнулся в доме родителей Амира и первый раз увидел Адель — свою маму, про своих братьев, с одним из которых Гарри даже знаком, про то, как его забрали из его дома в Танжере и привезли в Лондон, и поставили перед совершенно незнакомой ему женщиной, и сказали, что она — его мать, и что он — никакой не Габриэль Мартен, а Гэри Анвин, про то, как он встретил Джима — и про всё остальное.  
\- То есть формально, мать твоих детей — твоя… сестра? - Первое, о чем спрашивает Гарри после примерно пяти минут молчания.  
\- Странно, правда? - Хмыкает Эггси. - Но на самом деле, нет. Даже формально это не так. Потому что есть Габриэль, а есть Гэри. И Тамила — приёмная двоюродная сестра Габриэля. Потому что Габриэль был приёмным сыном Адель и Амира. А вот замуж Тамила выходила уже за Гэри Анвина. По документам Габриэль прекратил существовать, когда его забрали из Танжера.  
Гарри хмыкает и снова ненадолго замолкает.  
\- У тебя не возникает путаницы между… двумя людьми, которыми ты являешься? Как тебя называют твои приёмные родители? Под каким именем тебя знают дети?  
Эггси не сдерживает смешка. Гарри очень редко задавал вопросы. И никогда не делал этого так — не в силах остановится на одном. Такой манерой обрушивать на собеседника шквал вопросов обладал сын Эггси — и это ещё одно сходство Гарри и Габи одновременно очаровывает Эггси и повергает его в ужас.  
\- Черт, это сложно, - хмурится Эггси, и, немного подумав, продолжает:  
\- Человека было, в каком-то смысле, три — не забывай про Эггси. Я никогда не хотел быть Гэри. И как только ушел из дома биологической матери — я перестал им быть. Остались Эггси и Габриэль. Некоторое время у меня были с этим проблемы, но потом я договорился сам с собой, что Эггси — это про настоящее, а Габриэль — про прошлое и будущее. Гэри, в свою очередь, по сути существовал и существует только на бумаге и, как следствие, используется для всех… официальных взаимодействий, которые никак не затрагивают эмоциональную сферу.  
\- То есть, - говорит Харт, чуть потягиваясь и закидывая ногу на ногу. - Когда ты сказал мне, что я могу знать тебя Эггси…  
\- Я уже был у тебя в кармане, да, - подтверждает Эггси. - Но ты не мог этого знать.  
\- Хитрый лис, - качает головой Гарри, явно впечатленный.  
Эггси адресует ему улыбку, довольный собой.  
\- Родители называют меня Габи. Дети знают оба имени. Пока что они думают, что это просто первое и второе имя — хотя Гэри Габриэль звучит довольно нелепо, думаю, этот вариант пока самый лёгкий для их восприятия.  
\- Они знают, что ты приёмный?  
Эггси кивает.  
\- Они знают, что моя мама меня не рожала. Что я остался один и родители забрали меня к себе. Они пока не видят особенной разницы между биологическими и приёмными родителями.  
Эггси вздыхает и замолкает.   
\- Почему ты рассказал мне это всё именно сегодня, Эггси? - Подождав некоторое время, интересуется Гарри. Очевидно, что у этого решения мальчишки была какая-то веская причина. Они были в ссоре — в основном, по вине дерьмового характера Гарри — снова, и если бы веской причины не было, черта с два Анвин бы позвонил ему и напрямую сказал, что нуждается в Харте, явно имея в виду сказанное.  
\- Вчера я узнал, что у моей биологической матери есть ещё один ребёнок. Мне позвонили из социальных служб и сказали, что она в приёмной семье, потому что она пришла из школы и нашла свою мать полумертвой от передоза, а её отец — не тот человек, наедине с которым стоит оставлять ребёнка.  
Гарри вздыхает. Он достаточно хорошо знает Эггси Анвина, чтобы догадаться об остальном.  
\- У тебя наверху три ребёнка, да?  
Эггси кивает и улыбается — этой своей совершенно особенной улыбкой, которая делает его будто вы светящимся изнутри. Гарри обычно не страдал тягой к излишней сентиментальности — но сейчас ему на ум приходит Данко с его горящим сердцем и Гарри приходится тряхнуть головой, чтобы отогнать от себя глупую аналогию из его раннего знакомства с творчеством Горького. Определённо, иногда его начитанность была излишней.  
\- Её зовут Дейзи. Ей только-только исполнилось девять. Я, если честно, не знаю, что я сделал, - нервно смеётся Эггси, - скорее всего, ей будет нужна временная опека. И я, наверное, собираюсь взять это на себя. Ты не собираешься бросить меня прямо сейчас?  
Гарри удивленно смотрит на мальчишку, который выглядит так, будто правда этого опасается.   
\- С чего бы мне это делать?  
\- Ты не слишком любишь детей.  
\- Но, как мы выяснили, я вполне способен иметь с ними дело.  
\- Всему есть предел, - упрямо гнёт свою линию Эггси.  
Гарри ухмыляется.   
\- Если бы я сказал, что я против, ты бы отказался от этой идеи?  
Гарри знает ответ. Он просто хочет, чтобы мальчишка сказал это вслух и понял сам.  
\- Нет, - конечно же отвечает Анвин, почти не размышляя.  
\- Вероятно, ты бы выставил меня за порог сам — и правильно бы сделал.  
\- Ты изменился, Гарри, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Может быть немного. Но не думай, что у меня нет своих мотивов.  
\- Вот как? И какие же у тебя мотивы? - Хмыкает Эггси.  
\- Если бы у тебя не было детей, ты бы задушил меня своей любовью. В тебе слишком много любви, Эггси. Больше, чем я могу перенести. Даже сейчас мне иногда слишком много тебя.  
Эггси, конечно, хмурится. Гарри улыбается и ерошит волосы на его затылке.  
\- Ты сам знаешь это, - говорит он. - Это не проблема.  
\- Проблема в том, что ты заслуживаешь всё то, что я к тебе чувствую. Но ты упрямый козёл и не хочешь этого принимать, - грустно улыбается Эггси.   
\- В основном потому, что это чертовски страшно, - признаётся Харт. Он не знает, какого черта на него нашло, и почему он вдруг решил устроить пятиминутку откровений — но этот мальчишка вообще порой делал с ним что-то невероятное, заставляя всю его душу выворачиваться наизнанку. Просто обычно он справлялся с тем, чтобы сдерживать себя.  
Эггси ничего не отвечает — Гарри благодарен ему за это, потому что это не так тема, которую он готов развивать — и просто улыбается и прижимается ближе к боку Гарри, утыкаясь холодным кончиком носа ему в шею.   
\- Скорее всего, я снова буду на своём пределе, - глухо говорит Эггси. - И я не знаю, справлюсь ли.  
\- Конечно, ты справишься, Эггси.  
\- А ты?..  
Гарри вздыхает.  
\- Я на это надеюсь.  
Они сидят в тишине ещё несколько минут, прежде чем Гарри встаёт и тянет за собой Эггси.  
\- Тебе надо отвлечься, - чуть растягивая гласные, объявляет Харт, притягивая Анвина в короткий мягкий поцелуй — и быстро, дразняще скользит языком по нижней губе, прежде чем отстраниться, оставляя Эггси бездыханным. Негодяй знает, что такие его поцелуи делают с Анвином — и он явно преследует вполне конкретную цель.  
\- Нет, Гарри, - слабо протестует Эггси. - Мы не можем.  
\- Почему? - Чуть склоняя голову на бок, интересуется Харт.   
Они взрослые люди. Они уже занимались сексом, когда Гарри оставался у Эггси на ночь. Его дети крепко спали по ночам, и, кроме того, прекрасно знали, что если дверь в комнату закрыта, то это значит, что в комнату нужно стучать.   
\- Брось, Эггси. Дети спят крепко, - успокаивающе поглаживая Анвина между лопатками, тихо говорит Гарри, становясь так, что одна его нога оказывается между ног Эггси — и Эггси знает, что если он подастся вперёд, то сможет потереться членом о это совершенно замечательное худощавое, но крепкое бедро.  
И он, конечно же, это делает. Черт бы побрал Гарри Харта.  
\- Ты делаешь это только потому, что тебе этого хочется, - бормочет Анвин, сжимая пальцы на боках Гарри и кусая его за плечо.  
\- Разумеется, мне этого хочется, мой милый. Посмотри на себя, - едва ли не мурлычет Харт. - Пойдём. Я буду следить. Как всегда.  
Эггси вздыхает и поддаётся. Не то, чтобы у него были силы сопротивляться этому демону.  
Когда они поднимаются на второй этаж, Эггси проходит и тихо заглядывает в комнату Муни, чтобы увидеть, что трое мирно спят в свете ночника. Эггси улыбается и вздрагивает, когда Гарри, неслышно вставший позади него, берёт его за плечо и подталкивает в сторону лестницы на чердак. Эггси приподнимает на него бровь, но подчиняется.  
\- Я бы сперва сходил в душ, - немного ворчливо говорит он, как только за ними закрывается чердачный люк.  
\- Я не имею ничего против тебя в твоём нынешнем состоянии, Эггси, - хмыкает Гарри. - Ты знаешь.  
Эггси знает. Оказалось, что Эггси куда более щепетилен в некоторых вопросах, чем Гарри.  
\- Раздевайся, - командует Харт, и одно чертово слово, сказанное этим голосом и этим тоном, провоцирует волну колкого удовольствия, совершенно внезапно разливающегося по телу Анвина и скручивающегося в тугой узел внизу живота. Эггси прикусывает губу, чтобы не заскулить, и быстро делает, что сказано — за несколько секунд избавляется от толстовки, майки и штанов с бельём.  
Гарри награждает его оценивающим взглядом постепенно темнеющих от желания глаз, медленно снимает свой пиджак, аккуратно вешает его на стул, стягивает галстук и небрежно кидает его сверху пиджака — и только сейчас до Эггси доходит, что Гарри, видимо, приехал прямо с работы, а значит он не ужинал — и Эггси хмурит брови, но Гарри, который всё ещё не сводит с него своего взгляда, обрывает его:  
\- Нет. Прекрати думать.  
Он расстёгивает две верхние пуговицы рубашки, проходит в угол помещения и садится на кресло, стоящее там. Это было замечательное кресло — огромное, в меру мягкое и невероятно удобное — даже Гарри с его ростом с комфортом устраивается на нём почти что полулёжа. И, снова ловя взгляд Эггси своим похлопывает ладонью по своему бедру.  
\- Сюда, Эггси. Спиной ко мне.  
Каждый раз, когда Эггси думает, что от секса с Гарри ему прекратит срывать крышу, Харт выкидывает что-то вроде… вот этого. Мысль о том, что Гарри не собирается раздеваться, чтобы трахнуть его, что-то делает с Эггси.  
\- Эггси, - зовет его Гарри, ухмыляясь. - Ты заставляешь меня ждать.   
Анвин хмыкает, и подходит к креслу. Гарри протягивает ему руку — и, хоть Эггси вполне может справится и без поддержки — он всё равно принимает её, и садится так, как ему сказал сесть Гарри — спиной к нему, колени упираются в кресло по обе стороны от ног Гарри.   
\- Черт. Это грязно, - бормочет Эггси со смешком. Его ноги разведены достаточно широко для того, чтобы он уже ощущал себя раскрытым перед Гарри.  
\- Ты совершенно замечателен, мой мальчик, - говорит Гарри, касаясь губами кожи под лопаткой Эггси, одна его ладонь ложится ему на бедро, и в следующую секунд пальцы, влажные от смазки скользят по плотно сжатому колечку мышц — и Эггси с тихим стоном подаётся им навстречу. Даже несмотря на то, что скользнувший внутрь него первый палец как всегда вызывает не самое приятное жжение, он удовлетворённо мычит.  
\- Соскучился? - Хмыкает Гарри.  
\- Ужасающе, - отечает Эггси, который теперь подался чуть вперёд и удобно упёрся ладонями в колени Гарри.  
\- Я тоже, мой милый.  
У Гарри никогда не хватало терпения на долгую подготовку — и довольно скоро он уже разводит внутри Эггси три пальца, срывая с губ мальчишки сдавленное проклятие. Гарри знает, что это больно, но так же знает, что Эггси любит эту боль, но сейчас он видит, что мальчишку трясет мелкой дрожью, и мягко интересуется:  
\- Слишком?  
\- Нет, нет, - мотает головой Анвин. - Хорошо.  
Он не врёт. Ему действительно хорошо, ему просто отлично, а эта неконтролируемая дрожь, головокружение и ноги, обратившиеся в желе — это накрывшая его адреналиново-дофаминовая волна, не более того.  
\- Но тебе лучше меня держать, - добавляет он.  
\- Я тебя держу, - обещает Гарри.  
\- Трахни меня? - Жалобно просит Эггси.  
\- С удовольствием.  
Гарри не просит Эггси развернуться. Эггси слышит, как Гарри расстёгивает брюки, слышит, как рвётся пачка презерватива, и спустя несколько секунд сильные руки сжимаются на его бедрах и направляют назад и вниз. Эггси длинно выдыхает, когда чувствует, как член Гарри скользит внутрь него. Трёх пальцев и десяти минут подготовки не достаточно, чтобы даже начало проникновения было лёгким, но Эггси нравится чувствовать то, как его тело принимает Гарри, как оно постепенно растягивается вокруг его ширины.  
Эггси кусает губы, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять тишину, потому что знает, что будет не в состоянии контролировать свою громкость. Он тихо чертыхается, когда его ягодицы касаются бёдер Гарри и они оба замирают, тяжело дыша.   
Гарри начинает двигаться без предупреждения — то есть, скорее, двигать его — поднимая его за бёдра и насаживая на себя, снова и снова в размеренном темпе. Каждый толчок Гарри будто выбивает из Эггси воздух — вместе с короткими сдавленными стонами. Это странная поза, Эггси чувствует слишком много и слишком мало одновременно — под этим углом проникновение и растяжение ощущается куда более ярко, но член Гарри вообще не задевает простату, и кроме того, всё, что может делать Эггси — это хвататься за коленки мужчины, и этого чертовски мало.  
\- Жаль, что ты не впечатлён. Это чертовски хороший вид, - тихим голосом с мягкой хрипотцой тянет Гарри. - Когда-нибудь я трахну тебя так в наказание, заботясь только о собственном удовольствии. Но будет несправедливо поступать так с тобой сейчас, не правда ли?  
Эггси просто нетерпеливо кивает, тут же делая попытку отстраниться — но Гарри не даёт ему сделать этого, прижимая за бёдра к себе.  
\- Не будь сволочью, Харт, - одновременно жалобно и рассерженно просит Эггси.  
Гарри хмыкает — и в следующий момент Эггси оказывается вжат лицом в мягкую спинку кресла. Гарри без особого труда приподнимает его за бёдра, и Эггси, сориентировавшись в пространстве, упирается локтями в спинку — с облегчением вздыхает, когда ладонь Гарри мягко закрывает его губы, и глухо стонет, потому что Гарри, почти полностью выходит из него — и резко толкается внутрь. Теперь, стоя позади, Гарри может двигаться куда быстрее, в своём обычном темпе, близком к беспощадному. Но его скорость — не самая большая проблема Эггси. Самая большая его проблема — это ладонь Гарри, которая скользит по его члену прикосновениями, которые ощущаются почти что призрачными и которых совершенно недостаточно. Эггси жалобно ноет и скользит вниз собственной рукой, но Гарри хлопает его по пальцам и, приблизив губы к его уху, интересуется:  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я разозлился и не позволил тебе кончить?  
\- Ты злой ублюдок, Гарри Харт, - сообщает Эггси, мстительно кусая Гарри за палец и получая на это легкий хлопок ладонью по губам.  
Гарри тихо смеётся. Ему нравится, когда Эггси злится во время секса.  
\- Доверься мне. Я всегда делаю так, чтобы в конце тебе было очень хорошо, даже если перед этим тебе приходится немного помучиться.  
И это правда. Хотя однажды Гарри был не впечатлён поведением Эггси и позволил ему кончить только на утро их третьего дня вместе — и Эггси тогда был близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться. Не то, чтобы он готов к тому, чтобы повторять этот опыт. Поэтому он старается расслабиться и позволяет Гарри продолжить втрахивать его в кресло, и касаться его этими возмутительными дразнящими прикосновениями.  
Дрожь подступающего оргазма, которая обычно обрушивается на Эггси внезапно, на этот раз подступает к нему будто издалека, медленно, тягуче, почти до мучительного долго. Она начинает ощущаться почти как щекотка на его животе и бёдрах, становясь всё сильнее, гуще и настойчивей, и он дёргается в хватке Харта, просто не способный как следует контролировать своё тело, когда ощущения до мучительного медленно подступают к своему пику — и Гарри наконец-то сжимает пальцы вокруг головки его члена, и этого долгожданного, правильно давления хватает для того, чтобы Эггси кончил, со сдавленным сторон в ладонь Харта.   
Гарри, вокруг члена которого сжимаются мышцы мальчишки, кончает следом за ним, спустя несколько глубоких, жестких толчков.   
Немного придя в себя, Эггси отстраняется от Гарри, поворачивается к нему лицом, усаживаясь в кресле, и проводит быструю работу над тем, чтобы избавить постепенно опадающий член Гарри от презерватива, и быстро привести в порядок одежду Гарри.   
\- Ты устроил здесь небольшой беспорядок, - замечает Гарри, поднося пальцы, испачканные в сперме Эггси, к его губам. Эггси ухмыляется, и послушно открывает рот, смотря Гарри в глаза. Он облизывает пальцы Гарри начисто, не разрывая зрительного контакта — его собственная сперма густая и чуть горьковатая.  
\- Мой замечательный мальчик, - хвалит его Гарри.  
\- Грязный тип, - говорит Эггси, после того, как пару раз скользит языком по ладони Гарри, заканчивая работу. Гарри ухмыляется, бросая короткий красноречивый взгляд на член Эггси, снова полутвердый. - Жаль, что у меня нет сил, - с сожалением вздыхает Эггси.  
Они растягиваются на кресле — Гарри снизу, Эггси на его коленях, в теплых объятиях. Гарри рассеяно поглаживает мальчишку по волосам — даёт ему время успокоиться, собраться и прийти в себя. Спустя пятнадцать минут Эггси начинает вдохновенно зевать.  
\- Душ, - объявляет Гарри, чуть толкая Эггси в бок.  
\- Останешься на ночь? - Сонно спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Я не испугаю твою сестру с утра?  
\- Ей придётся с тобой познакомится. Чем завтра хуже любого другого дня?  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Гарри.  
Эггси довольно улыбается.  
Спустя полчаса они ложатся в постель — но Эггси, который чистил зубы, едва удерживая глаза открытыми, явно передумал спать — он ворочается и провоцирует у Гарри навязчивое желание столкнуть его с кровати.  
\- Ну не вздыхай так, - тихо просит Эггси. - Я вспомнил, что у меня осталась нерешенная проблема.  
\- Только одна? - Хмыкает Гарри.  
\- Нет. Но эту проблему надо решить до утра, поэтому я думаю о ней.  
\- Может быть, я могу помочь?  
Эггси пожимает плечами.  
\- Эггси, - вздыхает Гарри. - Говори.  
\- Школа Дейзи в Камдене. И занятия начинаются в то же время, что и у Муни с Габриэлем. Меня одного едва хватало на двух детей, с логистикой явно нужно будет что-то изобретать.  
\- Можно перевести её в ту же школу, в которую ходят твои дети? - Предполагает Гарри.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить об этом с ней. И позже. Когда мы немного освоимся друг с другом. Если освоимся.  
\- Вы освоитесь, - обещает ему Гарри. - Я могу проводить в школу Муни и Габриэля завтра с утра, раз я всё равно здесь.  
Эггси приподнимается на локте и в изумлении смотрит на Гарри. Который только что сказал, что он может отвести в школу его детей. Гарри чертов Харт только что добровольно предложил ему это. В каком-то смысле для Эггси это было круче признания в любви.  
\- Серьёзно?  
\- Вполне. Думаешь, я не справлюсь с десятиминутной прогулкой наедине с двумя детьми?  
\- Конечно ты справишься, Гарри, - Эггси целует Гарри в уголок губ, прежде чем снова уронить голову на подушку и улыбается, наверное, как распоследний идиот. - Спасибо.  
Гарри не понимает, почему Эггси воспринял его предложение как что-то невероятное. Да, он не фанат детей в общем — потому что в основном от них один только шум и хлопоты, но за несколько месяцев он привык к конкретно этим двум детям, и готов был признать, что они ничего.   
Харт решает не задавать Анвину лишних вопросов — тем более что тот, решив беспокоящую его проблему, уже засыпал. Гарри, рассеянно размышляя о том, не становится ли он слишком мягкотелым с этой его внезапной терпимостью к детям, тоже медленно проваливается в крепкий сон.  
***  
На следующее утро Эггси, как всегда, просыпается раньше всех — не без помощи вибрирующего около его подушки телефона. Когда он садится на кровати, отключив будильник, Гарри, лежащий на животе в обнимку с подушкой, открывает один глаз и сонно щурится на него.  
\- Спи, - шепчет Эггси, наклоняясь и целуя мужчину в лоб. - Ещё рано.  
Гарри бормочет своё согласие и снова закрывает глаз, а Эггси, вставая с кровати, глупо улыбается и думает о том, что если бы можно было умереть от нежности и любви — он бы умер вот прямо сейчас.   
Он умывается и спускается на кухню, включает музыку на маленькой громкости, и начинает готовить завтрак. Он готовит кашу, потому что на такую ораву, какая будет за столом сегодня, приготовить кашу проще всего. Он только надеется, что Дейзи не имеет ничего против кокосового молока. Из-за диеты Габриэля оказалось проще просто забыть о существовании коровьего молока и заменить его растительным. Это было немного дороже — но не настолько, чтобы Эггси считал это критичным.  
Пока завтрак варится на медленном огне, Эггси быстро собирает детям еду в школу, делает апельсиновый сок, и после, взглянув на часы и выключив конфорку под кашей, идёт будить детей и Гарри. Когда все трое детей сидят на своей общей импровизированной кровати, лохматые, и сонно трут глаза, он командует им умываться и одеваться и идёт будить Гарри, зная, что вернувшись в комнату спустя пять минут скорее всего обнаружит всех трёх мирно сопящими снова.   
\- Просыпайся, Гарри, - медленно стягивая с мужчины одеяло, говорит Эггси. Он уже знает, что нет других способов поднять Гарри так рано с утра — только кража одеяла.  
\- Ты чертов садист, Эггси Анвин, - ворчит Гарри. Эггси находит это его утреннее ворчание крайне очаровательным.  
\- Я искренне сожалею, что тебе приходится проходить через это ужасающее испытание в виде подъёма в восемь утра.  
\- Без двадцати восемь, - ворчит Гарри, садясь на постели.  
\- Прав, как всегда, - улыбается Эггси. - Могу считать, что ты проснулся? Мне надо второй раз разбудить детей.  
\- Можешь.  
\- Умывайся, одевайся и спускайся завтракать.  
\- Я знаю, что следует делать после пробуждения. Ты перепутал меня со своим пятилеткой, - продолжает ворчать Харт.  
\- Он тоже всё прекрасно знает, - уверяет его Эггси, и быстро целует Гарри в нос, прежде чем сбежать из комнаты.  
К его удивлению, спящими он находит только двоих детей. Его сестра, уже умывшаяся, причесывается через зеркалом.  
\- Что ж, теперь в доме будет кто-то, кто будет показывать пример всем этим ленивцам, - улыбается ей Эггси и получает от Дейзи её первую широкую улыбку, адресованную ему напрямую. И Эггси кажется, что сердце в его груди пропускает пару ударов, потому что боже, его сестра очаровательна. - Твоя форма в шкафу, - говорит он ей, садясь на матрасе и теребя своих бессовестно дрыхнущих детей за плечи. Вскоре Муни напрыгивает на него с рыком и объятиями, вскочив, обнимает Дейзи и уносится в ванную. Остаётся, как всегда, Габриэль, который по утрам просыпался хуже всех. Эггси просто берёт его, хмурящегося и тихо ворчащего, на руки и встаёт.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь с чем-то? - Спрашивает он у Дейзи.  
\- Нет, я довольно самостоятельная, - отвечает ему Дейзи — без какой-либо гордости, с какой обычно заявляют о своей самостоятельности дети. Скорее с печалью.  
\- Понимаю, - улыбается ей Эггси. - Тогда одевайтесь и спускайтесь с Муни вниз, хорошо?   
Дейзи кивает, и Эггси выходит из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь. Он заглядывает к себе, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри ушел в ванную, прилегающую к спальне, и потом спускается вниз с Габи на руках. Его сын долго просыпался по утрам — что, в общем-то, не мешало ему завтракать в процессе. Сборы не занимали у него много времени. С Муни ситуация была противоположной - просыпалась она быстро, но сборы её могли затянуться. Поэтому Муни начинала собираться перед завтраком и заканчивала после.  
Эггси усаживает Габриэля за стол, ставит перед ним стакан с соком, и начинает накрывать на стол. Следующим на кухню спускается Гарри, в брюках и рубашке из тех, что хранятся в шкафу Эггси на случай ночевки Гарри у него.  
\- Привет, - улыбается ему Эггси.  
\- Доброе утро, - всё ещё немного ворчливо отзывается Гарри и садится за стол рядом с Габриэлем.  
\- Привет, Гарри, - сонно бормочет Габриэль.  
Эггси смотрит на этих двоих — заспанные, хмурые, каждый с копной непослушных кудрей — совершенно очаровательная картина.  
\- Боже, вы двое всё-таки похожи друг на друга, - качая головой, посмеивается Эггси.  
\- Мы не можем быть похожи друг на друга, - хмурится Габи, - мне пять, а Гарри в десять раз больше.  
\- Ой-ой, - качает головой Эггси. - Зря ты так, Габи.  
Ему правда не надо даже смотреть на Гарри, чтобы знать, что сейчас тот возмущен.  
\- Я бы попросил. Мне не пятьдесят.  
\- Ну что-то около того ведь, - пожимает плечами Габриэль, в силу своего возраста просто не осознавая, что он творит.  
\- На чертовых пять с половиной лет меньше!  
\- Гарри, - Эггси спешит поставить перед этими двумя по тарелке с кашей, чтобы оба замолчали. - Полегче.  
\- Я не буду извиняться, - фыркает Харт.  
\- Хорошо. Ешь свою кашу, - говорит он примирительно, целуя Гарри в макушку. - И ты тоже, - обращается он к Габи, награждая поцелуем в макушку и его. - Кофе? - Спрашивает он Гарри.  
\- Разумеется, - хмуро отзывается Харт.  
Эггси, тихо посмеиваясь, идёт к плите, чтобы заняться приготовлением кофе.  
Вскоре на кухню влетает Муни — уже в рубашке и юбке, но с голыми ногами и совершенным беспорядком на голове.  
\- Гарри! - С неподдельным восторгом, какой у неё всегда вызывает появление Гарри в её поле зрения, восклицает она. Эггси потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы научить Муни не бросаться на Гарри с объятиями каждый раз от избытка чувств. Его дочь любила обниматься, но вот Гарри явно был не в восторге от этого проявления привязанности, хотя стоически терпел.  
\- Доброе утро, Муни, - кивает девочке Гарри.  
\- У нас с Габи появилась тётя, представляешь?  
\- Я слышал об этом, - серьёзно подтверждает Гарри.  
В этот момент на кухню входит Дейзи — и, увидев Гарри, останавливается и делает полшага назад, испуганно смотря на Эггси с вопросом в глазах.   
Эггси, поспешив снять кофе с огня, подходит к столу и останавливается рядом с Гарри.  
\- Гарри, это Дейзи — моя младшая сестра. Дейзи, это Гарри, он…  
\- Он папин парень, - своим громким шепотом сообщает Муни, становясь рядом с Дейзи и беря её за руку.  
\- Кто тебе это сказал? - Спрашивает Эггси, в ужасе уставившись на свою дочь.  
\- Гарри, - пожимает плечами Муни.  
Теперь Эггси в ужасе смотрит на Гарри.  
\- Что? - Спрашивает тот с самым невинным видом. - Муни спросила. Я ответил, - говорит Гарри и улыбается Муни. Действительно улыбается. Это, кажется, первый раз, когда Гарри награждает Муни своей улыбкой.  
Дейзи наблюдает происходящее с недоумением. Эггси вздыхает. Девочка не из того района города, в котором это воспринимается спокойно.  
\- Парень? - Неуверенно уточняет Дейзи.  
\- Парень? - Хмурится Габриэль.  
Эггси посылает Гарри испепеляющий взгляд.  
\- Мы поговорим об этом по дороге в школу, Габриэль, - обращается к мальчику Гарри.  
Габриэль серьёзно кивает.  
\- Ты ходишь по лезвию бритвы, Гарри Харт, - тихо сообщает ему Эггси. - Садитесь, девочки, - командует он.  
\- Ты поведёшь наш в школу? - Радостно спрашивает у Гарри Муни, садясь напротив него. Дейзи, всё ещё с опаской смотря на Гарри, садится рядом с Муни, которая уже радостно хлопает в ладоши, среагировав на утвердительный кивок Гарри.  
Эггси ставит перед девочками кашу, перед Гарри — его кофе, возможно, сильнее необходимого стукнув чашкой о стол, и тоже садится за стол со своим завтраком.  
\- Мистер Гарри не такой добрый, как ты, - говорит Дейзи, когда Эггси везёт её в школу. - Он не добрый вообще, да?  
Эггси быстро смотрит на девочку — в общем-то, его не должно удивлять, что ребёнок, который девять лет прожил под одной крышей с Дином, умеет чувствовать опасность, исходящую от людей. Анвин понимает, что тут с Дейзи нужно говорить как с равной — как бы Эггси не претила мысль о том, что девятилетка не должна вести себя как взрослый человек.  
\- У Гарри непростой характер, это правда. Но тебе не нужно его бояться - он никогда не причинит тебе вреда.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - С сомнением спрашивает Дейзи.  
\- Потому что причинять боль тем, кто слабее — недостойное его поведение. Гарри очень любит и уважает самого себя, и никогда в себе не сомневается. Это часто раздражает, но также значит, что он никогда не совершит поступков, которыми он преуменьшит свою ценность в собственных глазах, - Эггси хмурится. Возможно, это слишком сложно.  
Дейзи хмурится тоже, и замолкает на некоторое время. Потом кивает самой себе — и переходит к следующей интересующей её теме, оставляя Эггси с надеждой, что ему удалось хоть немного убедить сестру в том, что Гарри не такой злодей, каким кажется.   
\- Муни сказала, что он твой парень. У вас не будет проблем из-за этого?  
Эггси улыбается и старается как можно мягче объяснить Дейзи, что, в сущности, на самом деле, когда ты влюбляешься в человека - нет большой разницы, является ли этот человек мужчиной или женщиной. Что бы там не говорили другие.  
\- И ты его любишь? - Уточняет Дейзи.  
\- Я его люблю, - кивает Эггси.  
\- Хорошо. Ты бы не стал любить плохого человека.  
\- Верно, цветочек, - улыбается девочке Эггси. Это ласковое обращение вырывается у него практически бездумно, когда он паркуется в квартале от школы — и он зарабатывает странный взгляд от Дейзи. В следующий момент она отстёгивает ремень безопасности, перегибается через рычаг коробки передач и обнимает его.  
\- Ты ведь заберёшь меня сегодня? - спрашивает она так, что он едва слышит.  
\- Конечно, я тебя заберу, - отвечает Эггси, проводя ладонью по тонким светлым волосам. - Ты больше не останешься одна.  
Эггси говорит это, зная — он разобьётся в щепки, но не нарушит данного обещания.


	19. Мистраль

Эггси проводит довольно много времени наедине со своей сестрой, потому что считает, что чем быстрее они привыкнут друг к другу, тем проще будет всем. Каждый день он отвозит её в школу, работает в офисе до обеда, после чего он забирает её с занятий и они едут домой. К счастью, на работе сейчас нет никаких глобальных проектов, которые бы требовали его личного присутствия, и Вернер не против того, что Гэри проводит в офисе только первую половину дня. Кроме того, Вернер осведомлен о причине, потому что опека говорила с ним как с работодателем Анвина.   
Его сестра оказывается очень занятной маленькой мисс. Она любит музыку и даже дополнительно занимается с учителем по средам, много читает и размышляет о разных вещах. И если размышления его Муни всегда были витанием в облаках, совершенно оторванным от реальности — по причине богатого воображения, то размышления Дейзи были более практического толка, об окружающей её действительности.   
Дейзи очень любит животных и птиц — в один из дней, когда Эггси забрал её после школы, они поехали прогуляться в Риджентс-парк — и Эггси был в шоке, когда его сестра назвала ему почти все виды птиц, которых они увидели во время прогулки, а в этом парке их всегда было чертовски много.  
С ней интересно разговаривать — и Эггси понимает, что отчасти это потому, что девочка ведёт себя как взрослая и явно чувствует себя так же. И Эггси не может относиться к этому однозначно — потому что с одной стороны, Дейзи положено быть ребёнком и проживать детство, которое у неё забрали, но с другой стороны — эта её сознательность порой совершенно его очаровывает.  
Эггси узнаёт, что у Дейзи нет друзей в школе — для всех детей и половины учителей она из слишком неблагополучной и слишком бедной семьи. У неё есть несколько приятелей из соседних домов — но у неё никогда не было достаточно времени, чтобы много с ними общаться — она старалась хорошо учиться и следила за домом, чтобы не навлекать на себя и мать гнев Дина. Иногда она выполняла отцовские поручения — и вот это то, что действительно беспокоит Эггси. Его вообще беспокоит вопрос того, как Дин обращался с Дейзи и всё ли она рассказала сотрудникам опеки — потому что Эггси прекрасно видит, как девочка реагирует на резкие движения взрослых или любое неожиданное повышение голоса и насколько тихо она сама ведёт себя, всегда будто бы стараясь казаться совершенно незаметной. Но Эггси ни о чем не спрашивает. Пока что он просто проводит с Дейзи по несколько часов в день наедине, говорит с ней на темы, никак не связанные с её прошлым или будущим, пару раз возит её после школы в центр Лондона — чтобы она увидела, наконец, и Тауэрский мост и Биг-Бен. Он ничего не знает о том, как стоит формировать связь с неожиданно обретённой девятилетней сестрой, но почему-то ему кажется, что что-то вроде этого должно сработать.   
Как и ожидалось, сотрудники опеки, когда им наконец удалось застать Дина дома, совсем не были удовлетворены ни состоянием квартиры, ни состоянием Дина, ни тем, какую компанию он принимал в этом время в стенах дома, где когда-то жила и Дейзи. Миссис Оук, которая звонила Эггси сообщить, как идут дела, рассказала, что опека посчитала место, где жила Дейзи, неподходящим для ребёнка, а Дина и вовсе опасным. И что если её мать вернётся к нему, то ей вряд ли удастся вернуть себе дочь.  
\- Но ей больше некуда возвращаться, - замечает Эггси.  
\- Для таких ситуаций есть кризисные центры, ей предоставят и крышу над головой, и возможности для заработка, помогут встать на ноги. Но только если она сама будет этого хотеть.  
Эггси хмыкает. Из того, что он знает о Мишель, ему кажется, что она едва ли справится с собой. Он, на самом деле, испытывает малодушное желание оградить Дейзи от матери — но та спрашивает у него о том, когда она сможет увидеть маму, каждый день — и спрашивала бы больше, если бы не боялась его разозлить — поэтому Эггси старается задушить в себе эту гадкую мелочность, и спрашивает:  
\- Когда Дейзи сможет с ней увидеться? Она скучает.  
\- Насколько я знаю, Мишель сегодня предстоит разговор с опекой… я узнаю и сообщу тебе, хорошо?  
\- Да, спасибо.  
Эггси везёт Дейзи в больницу, где лежит Мишель, на следующий день после этого разговора. Ради визита они легкомысленно решили пропустить школу и работу, поэтому Дейзи одета не в школьную форму, а в одно из платьев Муни. Ещё не прошло и недели с тех пор, как Дейзи начала жить с ними, и Эггси не успел озаботиться пополнением крайне скудного сейчас гардероба девочки, и планировал заняться этим на грядущих выходных, заручившись поддержкой Рокси. К счастью, Муни и Дейзи были почти что одного роста. Немного различались по комплекции — Дейзи была тоньше более коренастой Муни, и, к тому же, худой от недоедания — но для платьев с кулиской это было не критично. Делилась одеждой Муни с большим энтузиазмом — она была в неописуемом восторге от того, что у неё вдруг появилась сестра её возраста (да, формально Дейзи была её тетей, но Эггси решил не заострять на этом внимание — они родственники, а остальное детали) и поэтому была готова делится чем угодно — одеждой, комнатой, игрушками, кроватью. После пары ночей Габриэль вернулся в свою комнату, удовлетворив свою потребность быть причастным к деятельности старших по возрасту, и сейчас Муни и Дейзи спали вдвоём на одной кровати. И хотя обе казались вполне довольными таким положением дел, Эггси понимал, что покупка отдельной кровати — тоже то, о чем ему нужно будет вскоре позаботится.  
Короткие волосы Дейзи, которые едва доставали до её подбородка, были заплетены в две косички. И хотя Эггси старался как мог, заплетая светлые тонкие волосы поплотнее, косички уже порядком растрепались. Но Дейзи, видимо, насмотревшись, как Эггси каждое утро заплетает косы Муни, сегодня настояла на прическе и для себя тоже. Как Эггси мог отказать?   
Эггси улыбается, взглянув на Дейзи, которая теребит в пальцах край платья и смотрит в окно.  
По больничным коридорам Дейзи идёт почти что вприпрыжку, что радует Эггси — он, видимо, готов будет радоваться любому проявлению детскости в исполнении Дейзи. Их встречает миссис Оук.  
\- Отлично выглядишь, милая, - говорит она Дейзи с улыбкой. Та скромно улыбается в ответ и делает книксен. Эггси удивлённо смотрит на сестру.  
\- Муни меня научила, - сообщает Дейзи.  
\- Хм. Это всё объясняет, - кивает Эггси. Муни, как и все девочки, любила всё, связанное с принцессами, но вкус её был несколько старомоден. Дома они смотрели только довольно старое кино и мультфильмы, поэтому пока все вокруг сходили с ума по «Холодному сердцу» и прочим хитам современной мультипликации, Муни фанатела от старых диснеевских «Красавицы и Чудовища», «Мулан» и «Робина Гуда». Представление её о принцессах было весьма альтернативным, но, тем не менее, включало в себя книксен. - Я подожду вас в кафетерии, хорошо? - Говорит он миссис Оук. Он не имеет никакого желания встречаться с Мишель. Даже тот факт, что они стоят где-то рядом с её палатой его нервирует.  
\- Ты не пойдёшь со мной? - Удивленно спрашивает Дейзи.  
\- С тобой пойдёт миссис Оук. Я не думаю, что мне сейчас стоит встречаться с твоей мамой.  
\- Она и твоя мама, - хмурится Дейзи.  
\- В каком-то смысле, - соглашается Эггси. - Не спорь, - мягко просит он. И Дейзи слушается, потому что она боится перечить взрослым. И теперь Эггси злится сам на себя за то, что сам пользуется уязвимостью ребёнка. - Мы поговорим об этом потом. Сейчас у тебя есть дела поважнее, чем болтать со мной, правильно? Поболтать со мной ты сегодня ещё сможешь, - продолжает он.  
Дейзи улыбается и кивает.  
\- Вот и славно. Идите.  
Миссис Оук берёт Дейзи за руку и они уходят, скрываясь за одной из дверей. Эггси позволяет себе вздох облегчения и спускается вниз, в кафетерий, где садится за стол с ноутбуком и занимает себя работой.   
Спустя примерно час он слышит приближающийся звук детских шагов вприпрыжку, и вскоре на соседний стул усаживается Дейзи, ещё более лохматая, чем час назад.  
\- Нам надо обновить твои косички, - говорит он, быстро взглянув на неё и возвращая взгляд к экрану ноутбука. - Дашь мне пять минут? Я закончу и мы съездим и съедим что-нибудь вкусное.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Дейзи, мотая ногами в воздухе.  
\- Как мама себя чувствует?  
\- Она поправляется. Я рассказала ей, что у меня есть племянники и попросила не возвращаться к Дину. Она пообещала, что мы больше не будем жить с ним, но сказала, что я не смогу жить с ней некоторое время.  
Эггси закрывает ноутбук и направляет всё своё внимание на Дейзи. Та выглядит немного грустной, но не испуганной — и смотрит на Эггси с надеждой.  
\- Ты можешь жить с нами столько, сколько нужно. Если ты этого хочешь.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда, цветочек, - улыбается ей Эггси. - Ты член нашей семьи.  
Дейзи встаёт со стула и награждает его на удивление крепкими для девятилетки объятиями.   
На следующее утро к ним приезжает Рокси — и они отправляются в поход по магазинам всей небольшой оравой в пять человек. Поход проходит немного утомительно, но успешно, с незапланированным возникновением на горизонте Гарри Харта аккурат ко времени обеда.  
\- Я знаю, чем вы занимаетесь, - сообщает Гарри вместо приветствия, как только Эггси принимает вызов и подносит телефон к уху. - Вы еще не обедали?  
\- Как раз собирались что-то с этим сделать.  
\- “Ole & Steen” в Кенсингтоне, через полчаса?  
Эггси хмурится. Ему нравились эти заведения — как они нравились и Гарри, но у него есть некоторые справедливые сомнения из-за состава их компании.  
\- Гарри, со мной три ребёнка. Ты не будешь грустить, если после такого нас перестанут пускать внутрь твоего любимого места?  
\- Нет, я сравняю их с землёй и буду ездить на Пикадилли, - хмыкает Гарри. Эггси начинает подозревать, что Гарри намеренно ведёт себя так, чтобы влюбить в себя Анвина ещё больше. А может, его просто подменили инопланетяне.  
\- Ну, если ты уверен.  
\- Я уверен. Жду вас через полчаса.  
Спустя полчаса они заходят в ни в чем не повинную и до их прихода тихую кофейню. Эггси позволяет детям штурмовать витрины с булками и пирожными, в то время как они с Рокси направляются к столу в углу, который занял Гарри.  
\- Я вижу, ночь ты провёл там, где я тебя оставила, - присвистывает Рокси, когда Гарри поднимает на них взгляд от экрана своего ноутбука. Тени у него под глазами действительно весьма впечатляющие.  
\- Добрый день, Роксана, - ухмыльнувшись, говорит Харт. - Тебе тоже не удалось как следует выспаться, как я могу видеть.  
\- Недостаточно консилера? Хотя да, конечно, его недостаточно. Я ушла в четыре утра, а в девять уже была у Эггси.  
\- Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит? - Сложив руки на груди, интересуется Эггси. Он бы с радостью удержался от этого сердитого сопения, да не может — за что зарабатывает приподнятую бровь от Гарри и успокаивающее поглаживание по спине от смеющейся Рокси.  
\- Мы случайно начали небольшой инженерный проект. Вчера увлеклись и засиделись. Я ушла ранним утром, Гарри и остальные, видимо, сидели куда дольше.  
\- Я ушел из офиса час назад, - кивает Гарри.  
\- Придумали что-то интересное? - Спрашивает Рокси.  
Гарри кивает и собирается было открыть рот, чтобы начать говорить, но его совершенно бесцеремонно прерывает Эггси.  
\- Нет! Вы не начнёте говорить про работу сейчас, когда каждый из вас и так провел за ней полночи и целую ночь. Это что, твой завтрак? - Кивнув на чашку с Самым-Крепким-Американо-На-Свете, какой здесь наливают Гарри, зная его вкусы, спрашивает Эггси.  
\- Похоже на то, - хмыкнув, кивает Гарри, взглянув на Эггси с плохо скрываемым весельем.  
\- Иди и купи себе еды!  
\- Как раз собирался, милый, - кивает Харт, поднимаясь.   
\- Вы прелестны до тошноты, - сообщает Рокси, усаживаясь за стол.  
\- Заткнись, - беззлобно фыркает Эггси, толкая её в плечо.  
Гарри, тем временем, приближается к нему, коротко обнимает и касается губами уголка его губ. Эггси млеет — как и всегда, когда Гарри позволяет себе проявление чувств в общественных местах. Анвина даже не беспокоит то, что их могут увидеть его дети — может быть потому, что настало время перестать об этом беспокоится, раз все трое теперь знают, что Гарри — его парень…  
\- Тебе как всегда? - Осведомляется Гарри у него.  
\- Ага, - кивает Эггси.  
\- Роксана?  
\- Кофе, - отвечает Рокси. - Такой же, как у тебя.  
\- Лиз не будет довольна, если узнает, что на обед ты ограничилась черным кофе.  
\- На завтрак, - сдаёт Рокси Анвин. - Она отказалась завтракать вместе с нами, только выпила со мной кофе.  
\- Предатель, - шепчет ему Рокси. - Пусть девочки выберут мне что-нибудь красивое, - говорит она Гарри.  
Тот кивает и вопросительно смотрит на Эггси, который собирается идти к витрине с ним.  
\- Садись, Эггси. Я разберусь.  
\- Действительно?  
\- Определённо.  
\- Не покупай им одни только сладости.  
\- Как получится.  
Эггси качает головой и послушно усаживается рядом с местом Гарри. Если Гарри хочет накормить его детей пирожными вместо нормального обеда — он может сделать это. Анвин не может стоять на пути у этого желания.  
В итоге, только обед Гарри и Эггси (то есть завтрак Гарри и обед Эггси) не представлял собой ударную дозу углеводов в форме симпатичных кондитерских изделий. В процессе приёма пищи разговор Рокси и Гарри снова перешёл в плоскость работы — и Эггси вздохнул тяжело, но просто позволил этому быть.  
\- Возможно, мне нужно будет слетать в Токио в начале следующего года, - задумчиво сообщает Гарри, обращаясь к Рокси. - И если это подтвердиться, ты полетишь со мной. Ты нужна мне там.  
\- О боже. Двенадцать часов в одном самолёте с тобой? Ты знаешь, что добром это не кончится, - фыркает Рокси.  
\- Сядем в разных концах салона, - ничуть не задетый, пожимает плечами Гарри.  
\- Может, возьмёшь с собой Слоуна, или ещё кого? Они все тебя боготворят.  
\- И это одна из основных причин, почему никто из них не вариант. Препираться с тобой куда приятнее, чем терпеть подобострастие. Кроме того, мне нужны твои мозги.  
\- Ты говоришь, что я твой лучший инженер? - Хмыкает Рокси.  
\- После меня.  
\- Ладно. Может быть. Но мы будем жить в разных отелях.  
\- Разумеется, - хмыкает Гарри.   
Эггси фыркает и качает головой. Всё-таки эти двое — что-то совершенно невероятное.  
Дети болтали о чем-то своём, поедая свои пирожные, запивая их какао и оставляя Эггси с ощущением подступающей катастрофы — потому что весь этот сахар придаст этим троим колоссальное количество энергии.   
Тут Эггси, конечно, не ошибся — через полчаса все твое уже гонялись вокруг их стола и ползали под ним.  
\- Я говорил тебе не покупать им столько сладкого, - пожимает плечами Эггси, когда Гарри смотрит на него страдальческим взглядом. - Думаю, нам пора идти и завершать наш обход магазинов. Их надо выпустить из замкнутого пространства.  
\- Позвонишь мне, когда вы закончите? - Спрашивает Гарри.  
\- Ты не собираешься спать?  
\- Может быть.  
\- Нет уж. Лучше тебе поспать, Гарри Харт. Позвонишь мне сам, когда проснёшься.  
\- Как скажешь, - кивает Гарри. Эггси подозрительно смотрит на него. - Я посплю, Эггси, - со вздохом подтверждает Харт. - Не то, чтобы я не прожил без сна до ночи, но я посплю, потому что ты попросил.  
И Эггси знает, что Гарри сделает это.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбается он.  
Дальше следует пятиминутка прощаний и благодарностей от детей, и Эггси и Рокси выходят с бешеными от углеводов детьми на улицу.  
Вечером Эггси оказывается оставлен с одним только Габриэлем — Рокси забрала обеих девочек к своим дядюшкам. Эггси сомневался, стоит ли ей брать с собой Дейзи, как сама Дейзи сомневалась, хочет ли она ехать — но Муни сообщила Дейзи, что у племянницы Рокси есть две собаки и пони — настоящая живая пони, живущая в конюшне рядом с домом, Рокси сказала, что её дядюшки уезжают на выходные и она будет нянчиться с девочками одна и уверила Анвина, что да, она одна вполне справится с тремя девчонками, и в итоге всё решилось в пользу того, чтобы и Дейзи поехала вместе с ними.   
И это неплохо — они с Габриэлем заехали в магазин, в котором продавались только конструкторы и выбрали ему один, потом заехали в книжный и покопались в познавательной литературе для детей, после съели по любимому мороженому Габриэля, сделанному на овсяном молоке — Эггси когда-то предполагал, что это страшная гадость, но выяснилось, что это на удивление вкусно.  
\- Гарри приедет к нам сегодня? - Интересуется Габриэль, тщательно облизав ложку от мороженого. Эггси хочет было спросить, отчего сыну недостаточно компании папы — но прикусывает язык. Габриэль любит Гарри — и это, вообще-то, то, чего хотел Анвин — чтобы его детям нравился этот тип, в которого он безнадёжно влюблён. Так что он просто не имеет права на это мелочное ворчание — тем более в адрес пятилетки.  
\- Я не знаю, - отвечает он Габриэлю, взглянув на часы на экране телефона. - Можем попробовать ему позвонить — хотя он может спать и не ответит.  
\- Почему Гарри спит так рано?  
\- Потому что он работал прошлой ночью.  
\- Зачем? - Забавно хмурит брови Габриэль.  
\- Ну… Гарри любит свою работу. Думаю, он увлекся. Ты тоже иногда читаешь книжки под одеялом, вооружившись фонариком, когда тебе давно пора спать.  
Габриэль отрицательно мотает головой — так активно, что челка, убранная за ухо, выбивается и падает на глаза.  
\- Я знаю всё про твои ночные преступления, - сообщает Эггси, посмеиваясь и убирая волосы с глаз сына. - Скоро тебе нужно будет делать хвост.  
\- Хорошо, я хочу хвост, - улыбается Габи. - Ты не злишься? За то, что я читаю?..  
\- Я не злюсь за чтение. Но иногда я злюсь, когда на следующее утро я еле справляюсь с тем, чтобы разбудить тебя в школу. Хотя я бы предпочел не злиться на тебя, потому что потом я чувствую себя плохо.  
Габи — воплощение искреннего раскаяния — вздыхает.  
\- Но они такие интересные.  
\- Мы можем договориться о позднем отбое для тебя в некоторые дни. Так ты будешь спокойно читать свои книжки до определённого часа, а я уже вечером буду готов к тому, что с утра нам предстоит сложная побудка.  
Габриэль, немного подумав, кивает.  
\- Звучит хорошо, - говорит он и оставляет своё место, чтобы забраться к Эггси на колени и обнять его.  
\- Вот и славно, - улыбается Эггси. - Со мной всегда можно договорится.  
\- Похоже на то, - соглашается Габи.  
Эггси набирает Гарри.  
\- Разбудил? - Спрашивает Эггси, когда спустя некоторое время Гарри снимает трубку.  
\- Нет, я был в душе.  
\- Славно. Габриэль хочет знать, осчастливишь ли ты нас своим присутствием.  
\- Только Габриэль? - Притворно удивляется Харт.  
\- Ну да. Девочки уехали вместе с Рокси на ночевку к её племяннице.  
\- Это ценная информация, - со смешком отвечает Харт и Эггси понимает, к чему была эта реплика.  
\- Я всегда хочу тебя видеть, Гарри, - уверяет он. - И ты знаешь это.  
\- Я никогда не против услышать это ещё раз.  
\- Павлин.  
\- Как скажешь. На самом деле, я бы с удовольствием провел эти выходные дома и поспал бы в своей постели. У меня была нелёгкая неделя.  
Эггси подавляет тяжелый вздох. Он не может лишать Гарри права на личное пространство — как бы он этого не хотел.  
\- Я тебя понял, - отвечает он, стараясь звучать более или менее нейтрально. Гарри на том конце некоторое время молчит — Эггси слышит только его размеренное дыхание, и, не выдержав, всё же окликает:  
\- Гарри?  
\- Я здесь. Я думаю.  
\- О чем?  
Гарри хмыкает.  
\- О том, что вы с Габриэлем могли бы приехать ко мне вместо того, чтобы я ехал к вам.  
Эггси теряет дар речи на долгих несколько секунд.  
\- Моего Гарри точно похитили пришельцы, да? - Хмыкает он, вновь обретя свой голос.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Я бы заметил. Габриэль тихий ребёнок. Если у него не будет проблем с тем, чтобы переночевать в гостевой спальне — я не против его присутствия здесь.  
\- Я посоветуюсь с ним по этому поводу, - отвечает Эггси, хотя и не сомневается, что предложение поехать к Гарри на ночь будет воспринято не иначе чем с восторгом.  
Так и случается.   
\- Ну, ты слышал, - говорит Эггси Гарри, который любезно согласился повисеть на линии.  
\- Слышал, - подтверждает Гарри. - Можете приезжать как только закончите свои дела.  
\- Мы уже закончили их, вообще-то.  
\- Значит я вас жду.  
В этот вечер гостиная в квартире Гарри первый раз служит своей цели, потому что оказывается самой подходящей комнатой для Габриэля и его конструктора.  
\- Этот диван ничего. Почему я раньше на нём не сидел? - Задумчиво спрашивает Гарри. Спрашивает, похоже, самого себя. Эггси, сидящий вместе с Габриэлем на полу и пытающийся помогать ему к конструктором, посмеивается.  
Вскоре Гарри приходится покинуть диван и присоединиться к ним на полу — этот конструктор довольно сложный для пятилетки — и ещё более сложный для Эггси, который никогда не был силён в том, чтобы собирать из отдельных частей какой-то работающий механизм — а это именно то, что в числе прочего нужно было делать с этим конструктором и именно та часть, где Габриэлю нужна была помощь.   
\- Мистер Харт, похоже, нам нужна твоя помощь, - сообщает Эггси, вертя в руках детали и недоуменно уставившись в инструкцию. - Боже, я не создан для этого.  
\- Это не твоя сильная сторона, - подтверждает Габи, как всегда максимально прямолинейный.  
Гарри хмыкает. Эггси качает головой.  
\- Помнишь, мы говорили о том, что твоя честность иногда может расстраивать людей?  
Габриэль склоняет голову набок и смотрит на него.  
\- Не расстраивайся. Зато ты знаешь много языков.  
\- Лучше, - хвалит Эггси.  
Гарри тем временем садится на пол рядом с ними, забирает у Эггси делали, которые он бессмысленно вертит в руках, и разворачивает к себе инструкцию. С проблемой Анвина он справляется за три минуты — и потом ещё за пять объясняет Габриэлю, как это работает. Остаток вечера Эггси наблюдает за тем, как Габи и Гарри увлеченно возятся с конструктором.   
Позже, уложив Габриэля спать, Эггси садится рядом с Гарри, который снова с головой ушел в рабочие файлы на ноутбуке, обнимает его покрепче и утыкается носом ему в плечо.  
\- Мне тяжело дышать, Эггси, - сообщает Гарри.  
\- Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь? - Спрашивает Эггси, немного ослабив хватку и взглянув на Гарри, который всё так же смотрит в ноутбук.  
\- Что положено отвечать в таких случаях? - Наконец интересуется Харт.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, Габриэль — не единственный человек с коммуникативными проблемами в нашей семье, - посмеивается Эггси.  
Судя по выражению плохо скрываемого ужаса на лице Гарри, он взболтнул лишнего.  
\- У тебя есть семья, которая тебя любит, Гарри Харт, - тихо сообщает Эггси. - Тебе придётся научиться с этим жить.  
\- Лучше бы ты ограничился признаниями в любви, - качает головой Гарри.  
\- Прости.  
Конечно, извиняться за подобное — довольно глупо, но Анвин знает, что у Гарри, который слишком привык быть один, большие проблемы с тем, чтобы не бояться быть с кем-то.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что от тебя не требуется ничего? Ни признаний в любви, ни активного участия в наших жизнях. Только то, на что ты сам готов пойти, не ломая и пересиливая себя. Потому что так получилось, что я люблю тебя, Гарри — и мне незачем, чтобы ты становился кем-то другим.  
Очень редко случалось такое, что Гарри не находил слов для ответа — и сейчас, сидя рядом с Эггси, Харт обнаруживает себя именно в такой ситуации. Это слишком много для него — Эггси даёт ему слишком много. Много любви, много доверия, много света. Это тяжело, больно, но вместе с этим это хорошо — потому что, каким бы мучительным не было это тепло, которое он чувствовал к мальчишке, которое он чувствовал даже к его детям — оно, в то же время, было необъяснимо приятным. Потому что оно будто делало эту постоянную тяжесть, которую носил в себе Гарри уже почти полжизни, совершенно незаметной — делало её невесомой, оставляя Гарри с непривычным ощущением лёгкости внутри — без страхов, сомнений и злобы.  
\- Ты же не попытаешься спрятаться от меня где-нибудь в лесах Амазонки после такого? - Осторожно интересуется Эггси, потому что молчание Гарри слишком уж затягивается.  
\- Нет, Эггси. В тех краях наверняка отвратительные гостиницы.  
Эггси смеётся, откинув голову на спинку дивана.  
\- И, кроме того, - продолжает Гарри. - Это будет бессмысленно. Я могу спрятаться от тебя, но я не спрячусь от себя.  
Это единственное признание, на которое пока способен Гарри. Но Эггси смотрит на него так, что Харт понимает, что пока что этого достаточно.   
***  
Дни Эггси, которые и так всегда были довольно насыщенными, теперь становятся чрезвычайно плодотворными — потому что теперь у него ещё один школьник в доме, встречи с опекой и гора документов, которые ему нужно было собрать, чтобы стать официальным опекуном Дейзи. Процесс грозил бы затянуться надолго — но, к счастью, миссис Оук работала в этой сфере уже очень давно и знала эффективные способы его ускорения.  
За следующую неделю у Дейзи появляется своя собственная одежда и кровать, Эггси успевает обсудить с ней перевод в другую школу и путешествие в Танжер на Рождество. Он бы не стал поднимать ни одну из этих тем так скоро — но время было не на их стороне. Школьные вопросы лучше было уладить по конца триместра, как и вопрос с поездкой — потому что не было варианта, в котором они остаются на Рождество в Лондоне — Муни и Габриэль очень ждали этой поездки, потому что она означала встречу с бабушкой, дедушкой и мамой.   
Предложение поменять школу воспринимается с энтузиазмом — скорее всего потому, что Эггси сообщает, что они с Муни, скорее всего, будут учится в одном классе. Весть о поездке в Марокко заставляет Дейзи насторожиться — и Эггси понимает, что её пугает встреча с новыми людьми — она переживает о том, будут ли они добры к ней и о том, сможет ли она им понравится. Тут ей снова нужно доверится Эггси — но Дейзи не привыкла к тому, что взрослым можно верить. Присутствие рядом взрослого не было для неё знаком того, что она в безопасности, как это было для большинства детей. Скорее наоборот. И прежде чем она перестанет так чувствовать, пройдёт ещё достаточно много времени.  
\- Я понимаю, почему ты боишься. Пусть мы все и твердим тебе, что они хорошие, для тебя бабушка, дедушка, мама Муни и Габриэля и все остальные — пока что не более чем чужие люди.  
Дейзи хмурится, но кивает.  
\- Мне в любом случае нужно будет лететь туда, потому что Муни и Габи нужно увидеться с семьёй. Они скучают друг по другу. Мы можем полететь все вместе, чтобы вы могли познакомиться — и если ты почувствуешь, что тебе не по себе в доме, полном новых взрослых, мы вдвоём сможем вернуться в Лондон раньше остальных. Как насчет такого?  
\- А как вернуться Муни и Габи?  
\- С ними прилетит их мама.  
Дейзи явно интересовало, почему мама Муни и Габи живёт так далеко, но пока что она об этом не спрашивала. По крайней мере, не у Эггси.  
\- Ты будешь скучать по своей приёмной маме, если мы уедем так быстро.  
\- Я справлюсь, милая. И потом — я уверен, что всё будет хорошо, - улыбается он ей.  
\- Выглядит как хороший план, - серьёзно заключает Дейзи, немного подумав.  
\- Вот и славно.  
Они едут в больницу к Мишель — второй раз за неделю. На днях её должны выписать и пройдёт какое-то время, прежде чем Дейзи сможет увидеть мать снова — сперва Мишель должна устроится на новом месте, когда это произойдёт, они уже улетят в Танжер — и, если всё пойдёт хорошо, вернуться только в следующем году.  
\- Тебе нужно увидеться с мамой, Эггси, - говорит Дейзи. - С моей мамой.  
Эггси вздыхает. Он знает, что ему нужно увидеться с Мишель. Это будет правильно. Но, черт возьми, как же ему не хочется этого делать.  
\- Она становится грустной, когда я рассказываю о тебе. Наверное, она скучает. Почему ты не скучаешь?  
Эггси вздыхает.  
\- Кое-что случилось, когда мне было шесть. Я довольно сильно повредил голову и когда очнулся, то ничего не помнил. В этот момент я был с папой в другой стране, мама была здесь. Мой папа тогда умер, и мама нашла меня только через пять лет. Все эти пять лет меня воспитывала моя приёмная мама. Мишель так и осталась для меня незнакомой женщиной, Дейзи. Я смог прожить с ней около года и потом сбежал.  
Это слишком для девятилетки — наверняка слишком. Так думает Эггси, забывая, что Дейзи несколько взрослее своих девяти.  
\- Это плохо, - говорит она со вздохом. - Но я понимаю, почему ты не скучаешь. Но я всегда буду скучать по маме, ты же знаешь?  
\- Всё образуется и тебе больше не придётся, потому что вы будете вместе, - аккуратно подбирая слова, говорит Эггси. Потому что Дейзи звучит так, будто она боится, что настанет момент, когда она не увидится со своей матерью.  
\- Но я ведь смогу потом видеться с Муни, Габриэлем и с тобой?  
\- Конечно, милая.  
Вскоре они подъезжают к больнице и, припарковавшись, направляются внутрь.  
\- Ты увидишься с мамой? - Когда они идут в сторону палаты в компании миссис Оук, спрашивает Дейзи.  
\- После тебя, - подавив вздох, отвечает ей Эггси.  
Дейзи радостно улыбается и коротко сжимает его пальцы своими — в последнее время она стала использовать этот жест, являющийся, видимо, аналогом объятия, при общении с Эггси.  
\- Идите. Я буду ждать там же, где обычно.  
И, как и обычно, спустя примерно час Дейзи вприпрыжку направляется в сторону его столика в углу кафетерия. Эггси, заслышав знакомый топот, поднимает взгляд от ноутбука и улыбается сестре и двигает к ней стакан с соком и сэндвич, потому что другой внушающей доверие еды в этом месте нет. Конечно, Дейзи может съесть что угодно — она до сих пор ест с пугающей скоростью, но это не значит, что Эггси будет кормить эту маленькую мисс чем попало.  
\- Мама пришла со мной, - заговорщицким шепотом сообщает Дейзи, усаживаясь на стуле и отпивая из стакана. - Ммм, персиковый. Спасибо.  
\- На здоровье, цветочек, - улыбается ей Эггси, прежде чем взглянуть в сторону входа в кафетерий — и увидеть там женщину, стоящую рядом с миссис Оук и смотрящую на него в упор. - Твоя очередь меня ждать.  
Дейзи, крайне довольная, кивает и машет ему, уже расправляясь с сэндвичем. Эггси вздыхает, встаёт и направляется к выходу из кафетерия, спрятав руки в карманы. Остановившись в шаге от Мишель, которая всё ещё не отводит от него взгляда больших серых глаз, в которых блестят слёзы, он молча кивает на выход из помещения. Мишель поворачивается и выходит. Эггси направляется следом — миссис Оук, когда он проходит мимо неё, быстро хлопает его по руке и просит:  
\- Постарайся быть помягче.   
Эггси только хмыкает.  
Они с Мишель идут по длинному больничному коридору — почти что плечом к плечу. Мишель кутается в бежевый свитер — так, будто ей очень холодно. Она почти одного роста с Эггси, но кажется какой-то совсем крошечной, почти прозрачной. Эггси странно осознавать, что это его родила эта женщина, а не Адель, которая была на полголовы ниже него и куда тоньше, но обладала какой-то совершенно безумной внутренней силой, из-за которой она не казалась коротышкой даже рядом с двухметровым Амиром.   
Сохраняя молчание, они выходят во внутренний двор больницы. Когда Мишель достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет, Эггси не сдерживается и фыркает.  
\- Серьёзно, Мишель?  
\- Я наркоманка, Гэри. Не всё сразу.  
Что ж, говорят, что признание проблемы — первый шаг к её решению.  
\- Хотя бы не кури эту дрянь, - говорит он, доставая из кармана толстовки свой портсигар и протягивая ей. Да, он почти что бросил. Почти. Он знал, что ему придётся поговорить с Мишель и понимал, что потом ему нужны будут или сигареты, или Гарри. А Гарри не может нянчиться с ним по любому поводу. Он и так делает достаточно.  
Когда он закуривает, то Мишель бросает в его сторону ироничную полуулыбку.  
\- Когда была твоя первая сигарета?  
\- В четырнадцать. Это был косяк, не сигарета, - отвечает Эггси. - Первый секс в шестнадцать, брак в двадцать, первый ребёнок в двадцать один, второй в двадцать четыре. Развод в двадцать восемь. Чтобы закрыть эту тему.  
Мишель выглядит грустной. Анвину не чувствует стыда за своё поведение, но чувствует жалость к ней. Хотя, по идее, не должен. Он должен злиться. И он злится — но, судя по всему, не то, чтобы сильно.  
\- Наверное, я это заслужила.  
\- Может быть, - пожимает плечами Эггси.  
\- Я не могла оставить тебя той женщине, ты же знаешь?  
Это заставляет Эггси злиться несколько сильнее.  
\- Я бы тоже не стал оставлять тебе Дейзи. Она замечательная и не заслужила жить той жизнью, которой жила. Но она любит тебя, потому что ты её мать. И я не буду поступать так, как поступила ты, забрав меня у моей матери. Но если ты вернёшься к Дину, или найдёшь себе ещё кого-то подобного ему, если не захочешь вытаскивать себя из той ямы, в которую тебя загнала смерть Ли — я добьюсь того, чтобы она осталась со мной. Это будет не так уж сложно.  
Эггси практически не чувствует себя негодяем. И не знает, должен ли.  
В Мишель, к её чести, всё же есть некий внутренний стержень. Она смотрит на него в ужасе, блестящими от слёз глазами — Эггси думает, что у Дейзи глаза матери - но не плачет, как не сыплет на него проклятиями, или угрозами, или мольбами. Анвин, правда, не знает, где был этот внутренний стержень, когда она позволяла этому ублюдку Дину бить её ребёнка.  
\- Я постараюсь, чтобы тебе не пришлось, - наконец говорит она тихо. - Я не буду извиняться за то, что пыталась вернуть своего сына.  
\- Никому не помогут твои извинения. И, кроме этого, извиняться нужно совсем не за это.  
\- Ты вырос хорошим человеком.  
\- Меня так воспитали, - кивает он. - Я пытаюсь им быть.  
\- Спасибо, что присматриваешь за Дейзи. Я давно не видела свою девочку такой счастливой.  
\- Ей всего-то нужна была семья, - ворчит Эггси. Ему определённо не нужна благодарность за то, что он заботиться о собственной младшей сестре.  
\- Она сказала, что ты собираешься увезти её в Танжер.  
\- Собираюсь, - кивает Эггси. И бросает взгляд в сторону Мишель — он практически весь разговор внимательно рассматривал деревья, растущие во дворе. - Мы будем в том же доме, из которого ты меня забрала, - усмехаясь, качает головой он. - Я не спрячу её в Марокко, это глупо. Ты боишься глупостей.  
\- Это была бы изощренная месть.  
\- Я зол на тебя. Но зол куда меньше, чем я думал. И не из-за себя — а из-за Дейзи. Но я не из тех, кто может наслаждаться местью.  
\- Ты очень похож на своего отца. На Ли.  
При этих словах губы Мишель складываются в едва заметную — но улыбку. Эггси только пожимает плечами.  
\- Мне пора, - говорит он после недолгого молчания. - Свяжусь с тобой через миссис Оук, когда мы вернёмся, чтобы вы увиделись с Дейзи.  
\- Ты позволишь мне встретится с внуками? Когда-нибудь?  
\- Они не твои внуки. Но может быть, когда-нибудь.  
С этими словами Эггси уходит обратно в больницу, оставив Мишель в одиночестве.  
***  
Слабая надежда на то, что Тамила всё-таки сможет приехать к ним в этом году, оставалась у детей вплоть до вчерашнего вечера. Вчера Тамила позвонила Эггси и сказала, что её сессия не оставляет ей шансов. Не то, чтобы сам Эггси надеялся на что-то другое. Он понимал. И сообщил детям. И, хоть это и означало, что они увидятся с матерью всего-то на несколько дней позже, уже в Марокко, они всё равно расстроились — особенно Муни. В их с Габриэлем школе организовывали рождественский концерт и Муни принимала в нём участие — правда, Эггси не знал, в каком качестве. Его дочь проделала хорошую работу для того, чтобы оставить это секретом для него. Да, он водил и забирал её с репетиций — но ему было строго-настрого запрещено даже близко подходить к помещению, в котором они проходили, а одежду для мероприятия Муни покупала вместе с Рокси. Всё купленное они убрали в непрозрачный пакет, который Муни потом спрятала поглубже в шкаф. Эггси, кончено, знал, где этот пакет лежит, но не имел желания жульничать.  
И Муни явно надеялась на то, что её мама тоже будет на концерте, что бы там не происходило — и поэтому со вчерашнего вечера была в самом печальном настроении. Вид дочери, без энтузиазма копающейся в своей утренней каше, будит в нём едва-едва улегшееся чувство вины за то, что он разлучил детей с их семьёй.  
\- Мы с Дейзи и Габи будем на твоём концерте, милая. И мама тоже увидит, как ты выступала. Просто чуть позже.  
\- Я знаю, - вздыхает Муни. - Просто я хотела, чтобы мы были все вместе.  
Эггси знает только один способ немного исправить ситуацию. Зовут этот способ Гарри Харт — и отправив детей по их школам, Эггси звонит ему.  
\- Ты занят завтра вечером? - Сразу же после приветствия спрашивает он.  
\- Я всегда чем-то занят, - напоминает ему Гарри с едва различимым смешком. - Но я не заставляю никого работать после двадцатого декабря, так что мои дела не затрагивают ничьи рабочие графики.  
Эггси фыркает. Ох уж этот Гарри и его формулировки.  
\- Ты не заставляешь никого работать после двадцатого? Ты милый.  
\- Заткнись, Эггси, - ласково просит Гарри. - Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Эггси вздыхает.  
\- У Муни в школе рождественский концерт. Что-то вроде. И она в нём участвует, правда, я не знаю, в каком качестве — это держится от меня в секрете. Она надеялась, что Тамила сможет приехать и будет присутствовать, но как оказалось, этого не случится.  
\- И ты хочешь спросить, не составлю ли я тебе компанию на школьном рождественском мероприятии?  
Гарри звучит именно так, как и ожидал Эггси — в его тоне сомнение в общей адекватности Анвина. Эггси и сам подозревает, что такая просьба к кому-то вроде Гарри — явный перебор. Тот четко дозировал свои взаимодействия с детьми Эггси, и они и так стали гораздо более частыми просто из-за того, что Анвину часто было некуда деть всех троих. Эггси немного опасался того, что скоро это достанет Харта — и он почему-то всё равно не подумал хорошенько, прежде чем звонить ему с подобной довольно абсурдной в их ситуации просьбой.   
\- Бредовая просьба. Не бери в голову, - вздыхает Эггси.  
Гарри лишь хмыкает в ответ.  
\- Я… позвоню тебе, когда буду понимать, получится ли у нас увидеться перед тем, как я с детьми улечу в Марокко, - сворачивает разговор Эггси.  
\- Не гони, Эггси. Во сколько концерт?  
\- В пять, - отвечает Эггси.  
\- Я постараюсь не опоздать.  
\- Ты не обязан этого делать, Гарри, - выдыхает Эггси.  
\- Я в курсе, - уверяет его Харт, совершенно спокойный. - И тем не менее.  
\- Почему ты это делаешь?  
\- Потому что это в итоге означает твоё хорошее настроение. И от меня при этом требуется совсем немного — ты знаешь, что я могу не обращать никакого внимания на происходящее и спокойно думать о том, о чем мне нужно подумать, что бы там не происходило.  
\- Я знаю, - подтверждает Эггси. У Гарри была иногда очень раздражающая, но определённо полезная способность особенным образом делить своё внимание между происходящим перед ним и внутри его головы. Он мог краем уха слушать болтовню Муни, Габриэля или Эггси, на самом деле погруженный в собственные размышления о работе или чем-то ещё. Его внимания вполне хватало на то, чтобы выделять из разговора полезную для него информацию и отвечать на вопросы — но на самом деле при этом он функционировал чуть ли не в режиме автоответчика. Эггси не так уж давно научился определять, когда Гарри уходит в этот режим в с ним наедине — и теперь за такое Харту нередко прилетало. - Значит, это из-за меня?  
\- Если ты хочешь рассматривать это так — да, - со смешком отвечает Гарри. - А сейчас мне пора. Несколько человек ждут, пока я смогу убедить тебя и самого себя, что я и детские утренники — не самое плохое сочетание.  
\- Придурок, - ласково заключает Эггси, смеясь. - Ты знаешь, где школа.  
\- Знаю, - подтверждает Гарри. - До завтра, Эггси.  
Каждый раз Эггси думает, что просто невозможно любить человека ещё больше. И каждый раз он ошибается.  
Каждый раз Гарри думает, что этот мальчишка больше не вытащит из него ничего человеческого, не вынудит его снова поступать вопреки себе просто потому, чтобы сделать его немножечко счастливее. И каждый раз Гарри ошибается.  
На следующий день Гарри действительно приходит — одетый в один из своих костюмов-троек, сшитых на заказ. Очень странный выбор одежды для детского «утренника», и Гарри выглядел бы нелепо, если бы не был так чертовски красив. Эггси понимает, что на самом деле в том, как одет Гарри, нет ничего особенного — для самого Харта. Он просто приехал сразу с работы, вот и всё. Даже Эггси уже начал привыкать к этой его павлиньей сущности.  
\- Надо было попросить тебя одеться попроще, - задумчиво заключает Анвин, не особенно подумав о последствиях сказанного. Гарри изгибает бровь и награждает Эггси тяжелым взглядом. - Это детский рождественский концерт, Гарри, - пытается оправдаться Эггси.  
\- И что?  
\- Никто не наряжается в сшитые на заказ костюмы на детские концерты. Все будут пялиться.  
\- Я «наряжаюсь» в них для работы. И мне плевать. У тебя с этим проблемы?   
Анвин вдруг понимает, что ещё две-три необдуманных реплики — и они действительно поссорятся из-за того, что Гарри надел на концерт его дочери (на который он даже не был обязан приходить) неправильный костюм. Из-за того, что Гарри слишком хорошо выглядит.  
\- Со мной что-то не так. Я стремительно тупею, - заключает Эггси, покачав головой.  
\- Сейчас я даже не могу с этим поспорить, - кивает Гарри.  
\- Давай сойдёмся на том, что я просто переживаю, что ты произведёшь фурор больший, чем дети, участвующие в мероприятии.  
\- Мне это подходит, - соглашается Гарри с едва заметной улыбкой.  
\- Пойдём внутрь.  
В актовом зале, проходя на свои места, они, конечно, зарабатывают несколько любопытных взглядов — в основном от родителей детей, которые учились с Муни или Габриэлем. Гарри совершенно невозмутим в этом царстве взрослых, обсуждающих в основном семейные планы на Рождество, школьные секции и самые разные бытовые проблемы, и детей, разбившихся на кучки и занятых куда более увлекательными и шумными делами. Гарри не строит высокомерных гримас и не задирает нос, но по тому, как он себя держит — как он всегда себя держит — понятно, что он выше всего этого. И он спокойно садится, расстегнув пуговицы пиджака и чуть ослабив узел галстука.  
Вскоре к ним присоединяется Габриэль, до этого разговаривающий с одноклассником — и садится не рядом с Эггси, а рядом с Гарри, на оставшееся рядом с ним свободное место.  
\- Привет, Гарри, - здоровается он. - Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Добрый вечер, Габриэль, - здоровается Гарри, ухмыльнувшись, когда Эггси бросает на сына, прошедшего мимо него и усевшегося рядом с Хартом удивлённо-обиженный взгляд. - Собираюсь смотреть выступление твоей сестры, очевидно.  
\- Это хорошо, - серьёзно кивает мальчик. - Она переживает, что мама не смогла прилететь. Ты — не мама, но лучше, чем ничего.  
Эггси весело фыркает и качает головой.  
\- Действительно, - подтверждает Гарри.  
Через пару минут к ним присоединяется Дейзи — и садится рядом с Эггси, вежливо, но тихо поздоровавшись с Гарри. Эггси улыбается сестре и обнимает её за плечи, и она немного расслабляется, привалившись к его боку. Они привыкли друг к другу достаточно, и тактильный контакт с ним быстро стал для Дейзи признаком безопасности, что радовало Эггси безмерно.  
Перед самым началом действа из-за кулис выглядывает темноволосая голова его дочери — Эггси поднимает руку, чтобы Муни увидела их. И Муни видит — и видит, что рядом с Эггси сидит Гарри, и, судя по всему, подпрыгивает на месте и машет рукой в ответ, прежде чем исчезнуть за кулисами — где она наверняка исполняет короткий победный танец.  
Первая часть концерта состоит из невразумительных, но вполне милых сценок с участием малышни — Габриэля пытались втянуть во что-то подобное, но он наотрез отказался. Потом объявляют начало основной части программы — которой оказывается спектакль по мотивам Питера Пэна. Очень скоро Эггси видит, как его Муни почти что вылетает на сцену, в зелёном платье, с волосами, забранными в две аккуратные шишки, и с прозрачными крыльями на спине. Его дочери, черноволосой наполовину арабке неожиданно подходит роль Тинкербелл.  
\- Черт возьми, - тихо выдыхает Эггси. - Это кончится слезами, Гарри.  
\- Слезами? - Тихо переспрашивает Гарри в недоумении. - С чего бы ей плакать? Кажется, что она отлично справляется.  
\- Моими слезами, - уточняет Эггси.  
Харт хмыкает и гладит его по коленке — мимолётное, но успокаивающее движение.  
Судя по тому, что периодически Муни явно подсказывает другим участникам их реплики — она знает вообще все слова. В своих она ни разу не запинается — только дважды от волнения ненадолго перескакивает с английского на арабский даже кажется не замечая этого.  
Эггси смотрит на небольшую сцену школьного актового зала, смотрит на свою дочь, у которой все волосы, щёки и плечи обсыпаны блёстками, которая в свои восемь выучила целую маленькую пьесу и сейчас стоит перед глазами людей, многие из которых совершенно ей незнакомы, с небольшим волнением, но и с абсолютным бесстрашием. Конечно, ему щиплет глаза.  
Его добивает “Hallelujah”, близкая к той вариации, что была у Дженкинс. С одной стороны — кто, черт возьми, вообще ставит детскому хору на детский «утренник», пусть он даже и вечером, подобную песню?* С другой стороны — Анвину совершенно плевать, потому что поют они — и его Муни в том числе — совершенно потрясающе.  
Эггси не то, чтобы был впечатлительным и часто расклеивался прямо так, до слёз. Он плакал, когда родилась Муни — больше от страха, чем от счастья. Плакал из-за смерти Джима — и это были скорее слёзы ярости, чем горя. И вот сейчас, сидя посреди чертового актового зала, он впервые плачет от гордости и невыносимой нежности к дочери — и это не то чувство, которое ощущается лёгкостью в душе, нет — оно почти что непереносимо тяжелое. Но от этого — не менее прекрасное.  
Гарри просто молча протягивает ему платок, а Дейзи тихо интересуется:  
\- Почему ты расстроен?  
\- Всё хорошо, цветочек. Просто иногда счастье вызывает слёзы вместо улыбки.  
\- Муни молодец, правда?  
\- Точно, - кивает Эггси, слабо улыбаясь и вытирая глаза.  
Гарри просто кладет ладонь Эггси между лопаток — будто точно знает, что надо делать, потому что это тяжелое, стабильное, теплое давление до удивительного заземляет и успокаивает.  
После окончания мероприятия Дейзи убегает за кулисы помогать Муни — они ещё дома объявили, что справятся со всем сами, без помощи Эггси, а они с Гарри и Габриэлем выходят в школьный коридор и ждут девочек там.   
\- Тебе надо сводить её в театр, - говорит Гарри. - Это наверняка вызовет бурный восторг.  
Эггси, почему-то, ни разу даже не подумал о том, что Муни понравится театр. И что ей может понравится быть его частью — хотя сейчас это кажется ему совершенно очевидным.   
\- Может, ты сводишь её в театр? - Зачем-то отвечает он, решив не упоминать, что сам он ни разу в жизни не был в театре.   
\- Может быть, - не дав Эггси взять свои слова назад, пожимает плечами Гарри. - У Флойда много знакомых в театральной среде. У него можно будет узнать насчет хороших детских студий.  
\- Ты торопишь события.  
\- Вовсе нет, Эггси. Я хорошо умею видеть способности людей. Отчасти поэтому я так хорош в управлении своей компанией. Не думаю, что дети в этом плане сильно отличаются от взрослых.  
Ответить Эггси не успевает — Муни, средоточие пестроты и блёсток, вылетает из актового зала и нападает на Гарри с объятиями прежде, чем Анвин успевает это предотвратить.  
\- Как здорово, что ты пришел, Гарри!  
Но Гарри, видимо, ожидал чего-то подобного — он остаётся расслабленным и — о ужас — подхватывает Муни на руки. Та ойкает, а потом улыбается, кажется, ещё шире, чем раньше.  
\- Здравствуй, Муни. Твой отец предположил, что ты не будешь против моего присутствия.  
\- Я никогда не против твоего присутствия, - заявляет Муни со свойственной ей простотой и искренностью, улыбаясь Харту. И Гарри улыбается ей в ответ, немного растерянной, и оттого очаровательно мягкой улыбкой — и Эггси, буквально задержавший дыхание, наблюдая на этой сценой, думает о том, что если бы можно было умереть от любви — он бы умер прямо сейчас, на этом самом месте.  
Но, к счастью, от любви не умирают.  
\- Ещё он предложил мне сводить тебя в театр.  
\- На «Матильду»?!  
\- Вижу, ты знакома с репертуаром, - хмыкает Гарри.  
\- Немного, - с важным видом кивает Муни. - А Дейзи может пойти с нами?  
\- Если Дейзи захочет, - кивает Гарри.  
Дейзи, которая немного привыкла к Гарри, но в его присутствии всё ещё держалась максимально близко к Эггси, пожимает плечами.  
\- А как же Габриэль? - Уточняет она неуверенно, смотря на мальчика.  
\- Ну нет, эти штучки не для меня, - фыркает тот. - Я согласился прийти сюда только из-за Муни, и всё, - сообщает он, складывая руки на груди с важным видом.  
\- Ага, и потому что никто бы не оставил тебя дома одного, умник, - смеётся Эггси, ероша волосы на макушке сына. Тот фыркает снова и уворачивается от его руки.  
Гарри тем временем опускает Муни на землю и Эггси, не справившись с собой, замечает:  
\- Похоже теперь ты тоже фея, Гарри.  
Кара настигает его тут же — Дейзи, зачерпнувшая в ладонь блёсток откуда-то из глубин рюкзака, запускает их в сторону Эггси.  
\- Ты тоже фея, папа! - Хохочет Муни. - Остался только Габриэль!  
Габриэль, понимающий, чем чревато промедление, срывается с места и несётся прочь по коридору. Муни и Дейзи со смехом бросаются в погоню.  
\- Твоя жизнь — форменное безумие, - качает головой Харт.  
\- Да ладно, Гарри. Это весело, - улыбается ему Эггси. - Кроме того, ты уже стал частью этого безумия, если ты не заметил.  
\- Я заметил. Знаешь, что самое отвратительное?  
\- Что же?  
\- Похоже, я не против.  
\- Добро пожаловать в семью, - торжественно объявляет Эггси. - Поужинаешь с нами? Никто не должен торчать в гордом одиночестве накануне Рождества.  
\- До Рождества ещё несколько дней, - пытаясь оставаться бесстрастным, нудит Гарри.  
\- И тем не менее, - улыбается ему Эггси.  
И, конечно же , Гарри соглашается.   
***  
Эггси улетает в Марокко как только у всех его детей начинаются каникулы. Без необходимости уделять время неожиданно появившейся в его расписании личной жизни Гарри с головой уходит в работу — чтобы вечером сочельника с раздражающей ясностью осознать, что его тяготит ощущение, которое раньше было для него самым комфортным. Его тяготит его одиночество и эта раздражающая тишина вокруг.  
Он делает то, чего не делал уже прорву лет — переодевается из костюма в джинсы, футболку и кожаную куртку, и едет к Лиз. У него всегда было её приглашение на Рождество. Но он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз пользовался им.  
\- Это явление Христа народу или начало Тайной вечери?.. - Глубокомысленно изрекает Рокси вместо приветствия, удивленно уставившись на Гарри — последнего человека, которого она ожидала увидеть на пороге дома.   
\- И вот надо было открыть дверь именно тебе, - отвечает Гарри с притворным раздражением.  
\- Просто я — твоё проклятие, - не остаётся в долгу Рокси.  
\- Моё проклятие — один светловолосый пацан, идущий с тремя детьми в комплекте, - не удержавшись от тяжелого вздоха, признаёт Харт.  
\- Ох, Гарри, - широко улыбается Рокси. - Раз ты так мил и одинок сегодня, проходи.  
Она отступает назад, пропуская Гарри в дом.  
\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, - вежливо просит её Гарри.  
Рокси хихикает — совершенно по-детски — и, развернувшись в сторону гостиной и повысив голос, провозглашает:  
\- Вы ни за что не угадаете, кто пришел!  
\- Что, неужели Санта? - Почти тут же откликается Флойд, через несколько секунд возникая в прихожей. - О. Это кое-кто получше Санты.  
\- Мы не в Америке, Флойд**, - не может не позанудствовать Гарри.  
\- Конечно-конечно, солнышко.  
\- Я начинаю жалеть о поспешном решении приехать сюда.  
\- Даже не думай, - возникая позади двух впавших в детство идиотов, говорит Лиз. - Я припрятала для тебя пару бутылок твоего любимого смехотворно дорогого виски. Проходи. А вы, - она указывает пальцем сперва на Рокси, потом на Флойда, - идите и подоставайте кого-нибудь ещё, до тех пор пока Харт не будет хотя бы на половине первой бутылки.  
\- Да, мэм! - Синхронно рявкают Рокси и Флойд и уносятся в сторону гостиной, хихикая.  
Лиз качает головой и закатывает глаза — улыбаясь, впрочем, глуповато-влюблённой улыбкой.  
\- Спасибо, Лиззи. Они абсолютно невыносимы, - благосклонно позволяя себя обнять, говорит Харт.  
\- В их оправдание могу сказать, что они порядком пьяны. Мы начали уже довольно давно. Даже Алфи уже разговорился.  
\- Хм, что ж. Тогда это действительно оправдание.  
Стараниями Лиз, которая планомерно наполняла его пустеющий стакан новыми порциями алкоголя, он довольно быстро приканчивает первую бутылку и приступает ко второй. По сравнению с остальными — за исключением Лиз - он абсолютно трезв, но алкоголь и присутствие этих придурков, бесспорно, позволили ему расслабиться и приглушили эту совершенно непрошеную тоску по одному светловолосому отцу-одиночке.   
Когда они начинают играть в Алиас (он уже на середине второй бутылки), вечер становится более чем терпимым. Гарри, если честно, нечасто смеялся в голос. Но кучка взрослых, образованных, но пьяных и порядком накуренных людей, пытающихся разными способами объяснять друг другу слова не оставляют ему шансов.  
Много позже он помогает Лиз растолкать всех по комнатам.   
\- Прошло больше двадцати лет, а ты всё такой же придурок, - вздыхает Харт, толкая Флойда, которых висел на нём объятиями весь путь из гостиной до спальни, на кровать.  
\- Не всем нужно меняться. Ты поменялся, и Микель бы определённо не был доволен, если бы узнал, что его милый плюшевый Гарри исчез.  
\- Но это не имеет никакого значения, потому что мистер Бэйтс давным-давно мертв, - хмыкает Харт, невозмутимо начиная расстёгивать рубашку Флойда, потому что тот провалился в попытках справится с пуговицами и петлями.  
\- Ты задница, Гарри.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Тебе ведь не в самом деле плевать? Потому что как бы правдоподобно ты это не изображал — этого не может быть, - внезапно перестав глупо улыбаться, говорит Флойд.  
Гарри хмыкает. Флойд любил Микеля — больше всех остальных, но не так, как его любил Гарри. Когда-то давно Гарри прямо спросил у Флойда, спал ли он с Микелем — и ответом ему служило выражение лица, которое определённо означало «нет и никогда не буду». Они с Микелем были как братья. Иногда, когда оба начинали одиотничать — едва ли не братья-близнецы.   
\- Конечно нет, Бенджи, - позволяет себе улыбку Харт.  
\- Слава небесам. И заткнись. Ты знаешь, что никто не должен называть меня так.  
\- Ты в стельку пьян и заводишь глубокомысленные беседы о моём давно умершем любовнике, пока я тебя раздеваю, - парирует Харт, стягивая с Флойда рубашку. - Я могу называть тебя, как хочу. Справишься с тем, чтобы снять джинсы?  
Флойд кивает, но ремень оказывается ему не по силам. Гарри помогает ему с ремнём, пуговицей, ширинкой и толкает его назад, стягивая с него джинсы.  
\- Совершенно бесполезный человек, - комментирует он в процессе.  
\- Не обижай бедного Фло, - раздаётся голос Лиз со стороны двери.  
\- Я его не обижаю. Я проявляю чертову заботу, - отзывается Харт. - Под одеяло, - командует он в сторону Флойда. Тот просто заворачивается в плед как в кокон, на что Гарри, приступивший с складыванию его одежды в аккуратную стопку, закатывает глаза.  
\- Мило с твоей стороны, - едва ли не мурлычет Флойд.  
\- Алфи, Диззи и Эйми легли вместе, так что ты можешь спать с Фло, если останешься.  
\- Спасибо, нет, - фыркает Харт. - Я не планировал спать. И я недостаточно пьян для такого.  
\- Ты спал со мной в одной постели и когда был трезв, - напоминает Флойд.  
\- Да, потому что по какому-то недоразумению получилось так, что твоё общество помогало мне не разлететься на куски при малейшей мысли в сторону нашего общего знакомого.  
\- Потому что я мог понять тебя лучше всех, - фыркает Флойд.  
\- Ох, мальчики, вам надо поговорить.  
\- Нет, нам не надо, - отрицает Харт.  
\- Он прав, - кивает Флоуд, прячась в своём коконе с головой.  
Лиз просто хмыкает и выходит из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Накройся нормально. Ты грохнешься с кровати, если заснёшь так, - ворчит Харт, который знает, как Флойд вертится в постели. Потому что он действительно спал вместе с ним в одной постели. Несколько месяцев. Возможно, около полугода. Может быть даже чуть больше.   
\- Отстань, - бурчит Флойд.  
\- Не дуйся. И дай мне накрыть тебя нормально.  
\- Если ты полежишь со мной. И выслушаешь то, что я тебе скажу, без этого своего хладнокровного фырканья.  
\- Черт с тобой, - вздыхает Харт.  
Когда Флойд наконец устраивается на кровати нормально, Харт садится на кровать поверх одеяла, откинувшись спиной на подушку и вытянув ноги.  
\- Что ты хочешь мне сказать?  
\- Почему ты здесь, а не с Эггси?  
\- Потому что он улетел к семье, - пожимает плечами Гарри и получает выразительный взгляд от Флойда. - О нет. Не начинай это. Это не так серьёзно. Не нужно было вас знакомить.  
\- Мой милый Гарри, знаешь как этот очаровательный Эггси смотрит на тебя?  
\- Ну? - Хмуро отзывается Харт.  
\- Точно так же, как ты когда-то смотрел на Микеля. Готов поспорить, он не делает даже малейших попыток поменять хоть что-то в тебе, несмотря на то что ты совершенно ужасен.  
Гарри пожимает плечами. По поводу взгляда он не может сказать ничего — но во втором Флойд прав. Харт делает только то, на что готов пойти сам. Пусть и оказалось, что он готов на многое.   
\- Просто не облажайся. И не струсь. Держи в голове, что нас, готовых тебя терпеть, на земле единицы.  
\- Да, Флойд, я знаю, - Харт хмыкает, но слова его звучат куда мягче, чем обычно. - Это всё?  
\- М-хм. Я собираюсь спать. Я надеюсь, что у вас будет свадьба. И общий ребёнок. Это было бы мило.  
\- О Господи, - смеётся Харт. - Заткнись и спи.  
\- С удовольствием. Только не называйте ребёнка Бенджамином. Это ужасное имя.  
\- Я учту твоё мнение, Фло, - уверяет Гарри, вставая с кровати. - А сейчас я собираюсь пойти и выпить ещё, потому что твои разговоры всегда оставляют меня с острым желанием напиться.  
\- Ага. Я хорош в том, чтобы добираться до тебя. Потому что я тебя люблю, и ты это знаешь.  
\- И ещё раз — заткнись и спи, - почти что ласково просит Харт, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.  
Этой ночью они с Лиз приканчивают ещё пару бутылок крепкого алкоголя на двоих — а под утро покупают для Гарри билет в Танжер на самолёт, вылетающий ранним вечером уже начавшегося дня.  
Теперь, оказавшись перед дверью внушительных размеров дома, Гарри начинает думать, что это была идиотская затея. Они с Лиззи были порядком пьяны, когда решили купить Гарри этот билет на самолет — Харт даже не помнит, что именно привело к тому, что им в голову пришла эта идея. Что означает, что они были пьяны гораздо больше, чем «порядком».  
Тем не менее, он уже стоит перед этой резной дверью темного дерева, с витражными стёклами в верхней её части. У него нет никаких дел в Марокко — сейчас все процессы здесь происходят без нужды в его личном присутствии. И это отлично, но не оставляет Харту никакого шанса оправдаться хотя бы перед самим собой. Ему приходится признаться самому себе, что он приехал сюда только из-за его мальчишки.  
С каждой проходящей минутой он чувствует себя всё более глупо — поэтому решает, что пора это прекращать — и нажимает на кнопку звонка.  
***  
Трель дверного звонка застаёт Эггси как раз когда он помогает Дейзи выбраться из ветровки и отправляет её следом за остальными детьми с инструкцией мыть руки и садиться за стол.   
\- Я открою! - Сообщает он в сторону кухни и столовой, хмурится — все уже дома и они больше никого не ждут — и идёт открывать.  
То, что в семье была традиция собираться вместе в католическое Рождество, могло показаться немного странным кому-то постороннему — но не было странным ни для кого из них, потому что так было всегда. Несложно догадаться, что это было одно из правил, заведенных Адель, которая родилась и выросла во Франции и всё ещё проводила там по несколько месяцев в году — начиная с двадцатого декабря, всех ожидали дома. Каждый мог приезжать исходя из своих возможностей, но в ночь с двадцать четвертого на двадцать пятое дома должны быть все. И каждый год было так. Это было немного безумно — учитывая, что количество членов семьи всё ещё продолжало увеличиваться — но от этого было только веселее. Эггси обожал это.  
Тем не менее, все уже были дома. Амир, его жена и трое их старших детей уехали сегодня после обеда, потому что у Амира была его работа, и он не любил устраивать себе лишние выходные так же, как их отец. Эггси бы подумал, что всё дело в том, что один был назван в часть другого, но почему же тогда в Габриэлем не сработало, и он больше похож на Харта, чем на самого Эггси?.. Трое их детей учились в какой-то серьёзной школе и прогулы без причины там тоже были не в почете. Так что с ними остался только четвёртый, счастливый и беззаботный Боми.  
Четверо детей не семеро — немного менее весело, конечно, но зато куда тише — об этом и размышляет Эггси, открывая дверь. Он хлопает глазами раз. Хлопает два. Зажмуривает глаза и снова открывает их. Картинка не меняется. На пороге дома его родителей стоит Гарри — светлые брюки, легкая белая рубашка, бежевый кардиган, расстёгнутый тренч. Чуть встрёпанные ветром волосы. И этот невыносимый смеющийся взгляд. Тёплый, мягкий.   
\- Подозреваю, что это, всё-таки, была не лучшая идея, - заключает Гарри, не дождавшись ровным счетом никакой реакции от онемевшего и застывшего на месте Эггси. Анвин первый раз слышит, как Гарри вслух высказывает сомнение в собственном поступке. Удивление этим фактом выводит Эггси из его внезапной кататонии — и он выходит из дома, прикрывая дверь. Глупость — он не видел Гарри неполных четыре дня — но скучал просто ужасающе. В Лондоне они могли не видеться и дольше — но осознание того, что они в одном городе, оказывается, играло свою роль. Осознание того, что Гарри находится в получасе езды на машине от дома Эггси, было на удивление успокаивающим. А вот осознание того, что Гарри в двух с половиной часах лёта таким не было. Вообще.  
Но это больше не имело никакого значения. Потому что Гарри сейчас стоял в одном шаге от него.  
\- Смотря что это за идея, - улыбается Эггси. - Твой здешний офис нуждался в твоём присутствии?  
\- Нет. Они отлично вправляются без меня.  
\- Хм. Вот как. Ты приехал ко мне?  
\- Похоже на то.  
Гарри хмурит брови — явно начинает злиться. На себя, за то, что позволил себе это. На Эггси, за то, что тот не торопиться прояснять своё отношение к его поступку.   
Эггси, конечно, в восторге. Но если он начнёт выражать свои эмоции по поводу Гарри, который стоит на пороге его дома, потому что он приехал увидеть Эггси, а вовсе не по работе — он, скорее всего, будет выглядеть как Муни, когда что-то приводит её в восторг. А это всё же не очень подходит почти тридцатилетнему Эггси.  
Поэтому он ловит ладонь Харта, и тянет его к себе в объятия — короткие, но крепкие.  
\- Меня не отпустят с тобой. Но ты пришел как раз к ужину. За столом полно места.  
Эггси не ожидает, что Гарри пойдёт на это. Это слишком. По меркам Харта, должно быть, знакомство с чьей-то семьёй — вообще весьма экстравагантный шаг, а принятие подобного решения спонтанно — и вовсе форменное безумие. Особенно учитывая, что они с Эггси вместе всего-то полгода. И учитывая, что они даже не в отношениях — потому что Гарри отказался признавать это отношениями, когда они начинали — и больше они не говорили об этом. Хоть Гарри и сказал Муни, что он — парень её папы. Но Гарри не говорил Эггси, что он его парень. Так что это не считается.  
\- Чего мне ожидать? - После небольшой паузы спрашивает Харт. И это довольно неожиданный вопрос.  
\- Ты…  
\- Я не знаю, - обрывает его Харт. Почти спокойным голосом. Почти. - Скажи, чего мне ожидать.   
\- Ты знаешь Фаро, и знаешь мою троицу. Ты знаешь Амира — но он, если честно, не знает про тебя. Ты не знаешь Тамми и маму, но они про тебя знают. Ты не знаешь Боми и он не знает ничего про тебя, но это не страшно — ему шесть. Это младший моего старшего брата. Брат с большей частью своей семьи уехал. И тут не будет чая с верблюжьим молоком.  
\- Какое облегчение, - хмыкает Харт.  
\- Ты был в своём уме, когда садился в самолёт?  
\- Я был порядочно пьян, когда покупал билет. Но я был абсолютно трезв, когда садился в такси, чтобы ехать в аэропорт.  
\- Боже, Гарри. Если ты переступишь порог этого дома сейчас, это будет признание в любви. Ты же понимаешь?  
Эггси хорошо бы заткнуться. Но он не может. Просто не может.  
\- Я понимаю, - кивает Гарри. Абсолютно серьёзный. Слишком серьёзный.  
Их прерывают. Но это, к счастью, Фаро.  
\- Габи, куда ты пропал?.. - Приоткрывая дверь и высовываясь на улицу спрашивает он, а потом его взгляд падает на Гарри. - Ага. Я понял. Я смогу прикрыть тебя. Минут на пять. Потом ма придёт по твою душу сама. Привет, Гарри. За столом есть свободные места, если что.  
С этими словами Фаро широко улыбается и исчезает в доме, прикрывая за собой дверь. Эггси вздыхает и смотрит на Гарри.  
\- Ты не обязан ничего делать, - говорит он.  
\- Ты не будешь против, если я присоединюсь?  
\- О нет. Конечно, нет. Я же не идиот, - улыбается Эггси.  
\- Я приемлемо одет?  
\- Всё ещё немного слишком официально, но хорошая попытка.  
Эггси берётся за дверную ручку, и, вопросительно приподняв бровь, смотрит на Харта.  
\- Не верю, что я делаю это по собственной воле, - хмыкает Харт.  
Эггси, смеясь, открывает дверь и пропускает Гарри вперёд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Текст песни "Hallelujah", изначально написанной и исполненной Леонардом Коэном и перепетой потом массой артистов, отсылает к истории о Давиде и Вирсавии (или Батшебе) из Ветхого Завета. История там ну совсем не детская, понятное дело — об этом и думает Эггси.  
** В Англии аналог Санты или Деда Мороза зовётся Father Cristmas, что невозможно перевести на русский так, чтобы это не звучало странно)  
***  
Что ж, мы долго к этому шли, и наконец дошли - это конец. Я долго сомневалась по поводу того, каким должен быть конец этой истории. И такой конец кажется мне правильным. Светло, легко, не без загадки )) с Эггси, который до самого конца ведёт себя как Эггси, и с Гарри, который остаётся Гарри ))  
Огромное спасибо всем, кто прошел весь этот длинный путь со мной и с этими типами. Без вас бы этой истории не случилось. Вы классные! ))  
***  
ps.: у меня в голове есть мысли по поводу второй части. это не значит, что она будет - хоть мыслей и много, я о-о-очень недисциплинированный автор (последнюю главу, например, я планировала дописать к новому году. как видите, не вышло). к тому же, у меня есть недописанный Knight of Cups, и он тоже требует внимания. но давайте надеяться, что это ещё не конец. надежда - это хорошо))


End file.
